Reine des Neiges TOME 2: Deux soeurs, une couronne
by Frantzoze
Summary: Un an après leurs aventures pour retrouver le fils de Raiponce (Tome 1), la Reine des Neiges est prise de cauchemars, et ne peut supporter la vue de sa nièce Emma. Dans ses rêves, elle s'imagine être prénommée comme sa nièce et dotée du pouvoir des flammes alors qu'une personne encapuchonnée vient au château demander l'asile... /f24-fan-fictions
1. Une nuit agitée

Chapitre 1 : Nuit Agitée

Le temps avait l'air magnifique ce matin ! Ces montagnes enneigées, le lieu paraissait presque irréel. J'avais l'impression de flotter dans ce décor. Comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là. Pourtant c'était le jour le plus important de ma vie ! Enfin, j'en avais déjà eu des événements importants. La mort de papa et mère, mon couronnement, l'exil et le sacrifice d'Anna pour me sauver. Et il y a un an ! Toute cette aventure ici même, dans mon palais de glace où nous avons pu sauver le fils de ma cousine. Et depuis, j'ai cette petite fiole, mais je la cachais rapidement, Anna entrait me rejoindre. Aujourd'hui, elle était ma demoiselle, enfin non, ma dame d'honneur, elle était mariée, c'est son anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. C'était son idée, que les dates entre nos deux unions coïncident. Ma sœur chérie n'a depuis cette dernière année que de bonnes idées. La maternité l'a transformée. Je regardais sa petite Emma qu'elle tenait avant qu'elle ne me la mette sans condition dans les bras ! Oh, c'était la première fois que je tenais ma petite nièce. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle avait vu le jour. Elle était adorable ! Et cela m'avait paru si étrange de la prendre ainsi contre moi ! Jamais, aussi loin que remontait ma mémoire je n'avais tenue de bébé dans mes bras, pas même Anna à sa naissance, père me jugeait trop petite ! Anna en revanche me pressait, ne me laissant pas le temps de m'habituer ! Nous ne devions pas perdre de temps, la grande cérémonie approchait ! Mais malgré ça, ma chère cadette a réussi à me faire faire un petit tour de magie ! Moi qui souhaitait pourtant l'utiliser le moins souvent possible depuis un an, et voilà un petit jouet pour la princesse…qui a tout même beaucoup de neige sur les mains ! Et une petite sœur pour Olaf en prime ! Lui aussi m'aura eu à l'usure. En tout cas, ce que ma sœur ne savait pas, c'était les deux décisions que je venais de prendre. En effet, alors qu'elle avait récupéré sa fille et était sortie de ma chambre bien que je n'eusse jamais utilisé ce palais pour y habiter je considérais cette pièce comme mienne je replongeais dans mes pensées. Je regardais à nouveau au dehors, ce ciel mon Dieu ! Jamais je n'avais vu de telles couleurs pour l'aurore, il était pratiquement rouge. Qu'importe, ça n'était pas pour observer cette beauté que je m'étais mise au balcon ! Je jetais par la fenêtre ma petite fiole, j'avais décidé. Oui je l'acceptais, je suis la Reine des Neiges Ce pouvoir, c'est moi ! Avant de descendre en direction de la grande salle de réception transformée en chapelle pour l'occasion, parée pour ma seconde décision de la journée. Je retrouvais ma chère Anna. Aujourd'hui je ferais d'elle une reine ! Certes uniquement pour aujourd'hui, mais qui sait, pourquoi ne pas avoir un royaume à deux têtes couronnées ?! Allez, il était temps d'entrer en scène ! La salle était comble. J'avais l'impression que je flottais, comme si un petit nuage me portait. Je ne distinguais pas grand-chose, incapable de bien visualiser le public venu spécialement pour ce jour…l'émotion sans doute. Et finalement me voilà devant l'autel, aux côtés de celui que je m'apprêtais à épouser. La cérémonie commençait. J'entendis à peine l'évêque, je voyais trouble. Il faudra un jour que je demande à ma chère Anna si elle aussi avait été tant émue pendant la cérémonie si bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien distinguer ! Je ne voyais en réalité qu'elle, assise sur mon…non son trône. Aujourd'hui elle était officiellement la souveraine d'Arendelle ! Elle tenait dans ses bras la petite merveille ! Mais elle avait encore plein de neige dans les mains ce n'était pas possible ! Olaf était loin d'elle pourtant !

-Reine Elsa d'Arendelle acceptez vous à votre tour de prendre cet homme pour légitime époux ? De le chérir, de l'honorer et l'aimer et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Tout à coup je détournais ma vue de ma cadette en entendant cette phrase de l'évêque, je regardais alors mon futur époux et…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il faisait noir ! J'étais couchée. Je passais ma main tremblante sur mon visage. J'avais chaud, si chaud ! La sueur perlait de mon front ! Mes yeux s'adaptaient quelque peu à l'obscurité et ma respiration se faisait quelque peu plus lente. J'étais dans ma chambre ! Je m'adossais légèrement aux oreillers, ma main gauche posée sur le matelas, je sentais mes draps de soie froissés, j'avais dû beaucoup m'agiter ! J'étais parcourue de tremblements ! Des sueurs froides continuaient à me parcourir dans tout le corps. Je vis cependant, au bas de ma porte qu'une lumière approchait. La porte s'ouvrit et apparu alors Anna dans sa belle chemise de nuit verte anis ! Depuis sa plus tendre enfance jamais elle n'avait voulu changer de couleur de vêtements de nuit. Nous devions trancher toutes les deux. Les rôles étaient inversés cette fois. Sa tenue semblait impeccable, comme si elle ne sortait pas de son lit, et ses cheveux d'ordinaire rebelles au réveil étaient tout à fait tenus. Moi en revanche, je n'avais pas de miroir mais je pense qu'il n'en valait mieux pas. J'étais toute froissée dû à mon agitation nocturne, et je devais avoir les cheveux dans un drôle d'état, mais ma sœur ne semblait y accorder aucune importance. Elle avait ce léger visage inquiet et bienveillant qui la caractérisait désormais. Et d'une voix douce, maternelle, elle me dit :

-Elsa ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier.

Oh oui c'est vrai, ce cri ! Je l'aurai donc poussé aussi ici ?! Anna est arrivée si vite après ça ! Je n'avais même pas encore eu le temps de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle devait avoir pris l'habitude en même temps d'entendre cris et pleurs. Voila un peu plus de deux mois désormais qu'elle avait donné naissance à la plus merveilleuse et plus jolie des princesses du monde ! Aussi, devait-elle souvent se réveiller la nuit pour s'occuper de ce petit trésor. Nous avions au château une quantité importante de dames de chambre, mais Anna avait toujours insisté pour s'occuper elle-même en toute circonstance de sa fille.

-Non, euh oui, Anna ! Euh, ce n'est pas grave, juste, un mauvais rêve sans doute. Lui répondis-je à la hâte.

Anna n'était pas restée sur le pas de la porte et s'approchait de mon chevet, toujours son petit sourire protecteur sur son visage. Elle respirait la sérénité, la compassion, le réconfort. C'était une maman ! Mais je crus voir en elle notre mère ! C'est fou comme elle pouvait lui ressembler parfois ! Cette femme, celle qui fut pour moi mon modèle. Celle dont j'espérais un jour pouvoir être digne de l'image qu'elle a su donner au royaume. Alors là seulement, je pense que je trouverais enfin le courage de me rendre sur sa sépulture. Anna vint alors me toucher le front. J'étais brûlante je le sentais. Toujours aussi maternellement elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et m'enleva les dernières traces de sueur qui devaient perler sur mon visage dont j'imagine que l'expression devait laisser transparaître l'angoisse qui m'habitait. Malheureusement ça n'enlevait toujours pas ma peur, même si elle trouvait le moyen de me calmer quelque peu.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Devais-je lui dire ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de le savoir ? J'eus pitié d'elle. Ses cernes étaient visibles quand elle s'approchait. Emma avait dû encore la réveiller toutes les deux heures. Si en plus de sa fille je me mettais moi aussi à pousser des cris plaintifs elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Je faillis tout lui dire mais au dernier moment je m'arrêtais car c'était des thèmes trop personnels... Ce mariage... Hans plutôt que Karl... Mon rejet pour Emma... Papa...Maman. NON. Inutile de lui bassiner la tête avec ça. Toutefois je restais honnête envers elle.

\- Oui j'ai bien fait un cauchemar avouais-je, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Ne t'en fais pas c'est passé ! Il faut croire qu'une reine est capable de faire parfois de mauvais songes. Terminais-je tentant de prendre un ton léger qui ne devait pas être très crédible.

Anna se mordit la lèvre comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand quelque chose la contrariait. Devant ma nonchalance j'eus peur qu'elle s'en aille même si j'aspirais au fond à rester seule.

-Vraiment ? Tu m'as l'air terrifiée ! Me dit-elle en me caressant les épaules.

C'est curieux, mais par ce geste, je revoyais notre mère, elle avait la même attitude envers nous quand petites quelque chose nous tracassait ! Elle s'approchait toujours davantage, et finalement s'asseyait à mes côtés, elle me serra alors contre elle en réconfort.

-Je vais rester avec toi ici, ça ne dérangera pas Kristoff de toute façon, il dort comme une marmotte ! Jamais depuis la naissance d'Emma il ne s'est réveillé quand elle pleure !

Cette dernière réflexion eut au moins le mérite de me faire esquisser un demi-sourire alors qu'elle s'installait dans le lit. Elle caressa tendrement mon visage, comme je l'ai souvent vu faire pour sa fille et me souriait pour tenter de me calmer. Finalement, nous nous tournâmes dos contre dos et ne parlâmes plus. Anna s'endormit très vite en fait. Moi je n'y parvenais pas. J'avais beau sentir que ma cadette était là serrée contre mon corps ce qui me rappelait mon statut d'ainée, capable d'affronter les mauvais rêves. NON ! Malheureusement il fallait que les images tournent toujours dans ma tête comme pour se moquer de moi. De toute façon tout ce qui venait de ce cauchemar était faux tentais-je de me persuader ! Malheureusement, à mon grand regret je ne me marierais jamais avec Karl...Il était mort noyé comme nos pauvres parents. J'avais entendu la nouvelle au moment où Anna était en train d'accoucher d'Emma...C'était peut-être pour ça que j'avais du mal avec ma filleule. Pourtant je savais au plus profond de mon être qu'il se tramait quelque chose de plus puissant avec ce petit bébé. Pourquoi avais-je voulue qu'elle s'appelle Emma ? Ce nom m'était sorti d'un coup. Il était beau certes, mais ce n'était pas la seule raison pensais-je, d'autant plus que je ne connaissais personne de ce nom ! Anna et Kristoff avaient adoré immédiatement ! La petite avait son prénom ! Pour m'en remercier, Anna avait fait de moi la marraine de la petite, malgré le fait que la tradition veuille que les parrains et marraines soient mariés ! Mais pourquoi ai-je frissonné quand elle me l'a annoncé ? J'en étais fière et honorée pourtant au point de fermer les yeux sur les traditions moi qui y suis pourtant si attachée ! Soudain, une image de mon cauchemar me revenait ! Pourquoi donc la petite avait les mains pleines de neige ?

Sortant de ma torpeur je sursautais soudain en entendant des pleurs dans le lointain. Ma petite filleule venait de se réveiller pour la Xième fois cette nuit. Des pas lourds arpentèrent alors le corridor jusqu'à ma chambre. C'étaient ceux de Kristoff. Sans même prendre le temps de frapper il rentra dans la pièce comme un sans gène et me présenta le bébé qui pleuraient toujours dans ses bras. Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait finir par réveiller Anna !

-Ah bah elle est là ! Qui c'est la marmotte finalement ? On va arrêter de dire que papa ne fait pas son travail et ne va pas voir sa petite princesse !

-Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Tu vois bien qu'elle dort ! Répondis-je à Kristoff puis j'ajoutais alors que la petite continuait à pleurer dans les bras de son père qui semblait dépassé : Oh mais Kristoff, fais en sorte qu'elle se taise !

-J'y arrive pas ! Tiens prends la toi ! Sa marraine ! Ca devrait la calmer ! Fit le montagnard.

A ces mots, il me mit d'autorité la petite dans les bras. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, je tenais ma petite filleule, qui continuait de pleurer, ayant sans doute reconnu que les bras qui la tenaient n'étaient pas ceux de sa maman. Kristoff lui n'avait pas demandé son reste et avait déjà quitté la pièce me laissant seule avec ce petit être que je ne savais pas calmer ! Moi qui pensais que toutes les femmes avaient l'instinct maternel et bien je me trompais ! Plus mal à l'aise que jamais je tentais tant bien que mal de calmer Emma. Je fis d'abord plein de grimaces mais ça ne marchait pas. Je la berçais ensuite en lui chantant "fatiguée p'tit bébé" mais ma voix n'eut pas plus de succès. Anna avait vraiment le sommeil lourd ! Je jetais un œil vers ma cadette qui me tournait toujours le dos ! Elle semblait dormir, je ne pouvais tout de même pas moi, l'ainée la réveiller pour qu'elle réussisse à faire taire la petite ! Alors en dernier recours je fis appelle à mon don bien que, comme dans ce mauvais rêve, je me gardais bien depuis quelques temps d'en faire l'usage et lui fabriquais... Le même petit hochet en forme de bonhomme de neige que j'avais fait à Pascal le jour de sa naissance. Les cris s'arrêtèrent alors enfin. Emma lorgnait le petit objet de ses beaux yeux bleus marines. Elle était captivée !

-Eh bien ! On dirait que tu aimes bien la neige ma puce !

Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais je revis alors l'image de mon rêve, de ce petit trésor avec ses mains toutes blanches. Je tachais de chasser cette image au plus vite ! Non mais Elsa, tu deviens folle ma pauvre, il est temps de dormir ! Pensais-je pour moi. Je la déposais alors entre Anna et moi. Elle conserva le hochet dans la bouche et ne broncha plus. Apaisée, je me tournais immédiatement sur le côté consciente qu'être à trois dans un même lit relevait du défi surtout quand il fallait faire de la place à un bébé. Heureusement, les lits royaux sont grands ! Il n'empêche, Emma etait une sacrée petite anguille ! Me retenant à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas tomber, j'enrageais de voir Emma qui s'étalait sur tout le milieu, mais elle n'était pas la seule coupable ! Sa mère aussi s'était bien étalée de l'autre côté. Sacrée Anna. Je faillis en rire mais je n'en trouvais pas la force.

Mes paupières recommençaient finalement à être pesantes. Ouf j'allais replonger dans un autre rêve qui me ferait oublier l'ancien... Ou pas. Car à l'instant où je me sentais enfin libre, sur le point de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Anna se retourna et…risqua d'écraser la petite !

-NOOOOOONNNNNNN ! Hurlais-je à nouveau.

-Chut ! Elsa tu vas lui faire peur voyons !

J'étais bouche bée ! Moi qui allais m'endormir étais finalement parfaitement réveillée ! Je regardais ma cadette, le visage paisible, au dessus de sa fille. Elle agitait son doigt au dessus de la petite qui riait !

-Alors mon trésor ! On a été faire un câlin à sa tatie Elsa ? Dit ma sœur d'une voix douce et amusante qu'Emma semblait apprécier

-Hein ? Mais comment ?

-Si Kristoff avait vu que je ne dormais pas, tu ne l'aurais pas prise dans tes bras ! Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde ! Ma petite princesse consolée par ma sœur adorée ! Bon par contre, t'as quand même mis le temps pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ! Je finissais par me demander si tu allais y arriver ! Répondit ma chère Anna d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

Plusieurs sentiments me traversaient l'esprit. Comment a-t-elle pu ainsi me piéger ! J'hésitais à appeler la garde et exiger son placement en détention, bien sur, pour de faux, juste par esprit de vengeance vis-à-vis de cette blague. Néanmoins, je remarquais son visage enjôleur à tenir son enfant dans ses bras. Comment pourrais-je oser, même par jeu, faire une si mauvaise farce. Finalement, je pris le parti d'en rire également. Anna avait en effet assez bien manœuvrée. Je m'étais laissé berner jusqu'au bout, même si je continuais à me demander si Kristoff était au courant de la manœuvre d'Anna, ou si comme je le pensais il était assez gauche avec sa fille et se trouvait satisfait que je lui prenne l'enfant. Enfin, je pouvais me moquer, moi aussi je devais être gauche avec la petite. Je ne savais même pas comment la tenir. Et cette sensation qui m'a parcourue ! Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec Emma. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que je n'aimais pas ma nièce ? Non voyons c'était impossible ! C'est la fille de ma sœur, je suis sa marraine ! Ca n'est qu'un bébé, comment ne pourrais je pas l'aimer c'était complètement absurde que de penser ça ! Ces longues années à me cacher ont sans doute changé ma personnalité. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu être une enfant, ça doit venir de là ! Oui c'est sans doute ça ! Je n'y arrive pas avec elle, car moi-même je n'ai jamais pu être enfant !

-Tu veux la reprendre ? Demanda ma sœur.

J'étais interdite, sortant de mes pensées, ne sachant que répondre à l'interrogation de ma cadette. Je ne voulais surtout pas avoir l'air distante, je sais que c'est la plus grande crainte de ma sœur à qui j'ai fermé ma porte pendant tant d'années ! Comment pourrais-je être si cruelle envers elle en rejetant sa fille ? Mais une partie de mon âme voulait hurler qu'on éloigne ce bébé de ma vue, mais je ne saurais l'expliquer. Anna semblait s'impatienter face à mon silence, et, comme à son habitude quand quelque chose la contrariait, elle commençait à se mordiller la lèvre inferieure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Elsa ? Tu ne veux pas ta filleule ? Elle t'aime bien pourtant, regarde comme elle adore ton cadeau !M'encouragea-t-elle.

-Euh…oui bien sur donne la moi ! Je…La fatigue sans doute ! Répondis-je péniblement, me sentant obligée de céder à la requête d'Anna maintenant que j'avais déjà pris pour la première fois Emma dans mes bras.

Je n'avais en effet guère le choix, cette fois ci, impossible de me défausser prétextant une obligation royale, nous étions toutes les deux en chemise de nuit, dans mon lit, je n'allais certainement pas recevoir de visites officielles à quatre heures du matin, surtout dans cette tenue ! Je pris alors la petite que me tendait Anna. Mon malaise me parcouru à nouveau. Toujours cette sensation bizarre ! Et puis, cette image de ce cauchemar, cette enfant avec les mains pleines de neige ! Emma en revanche, ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde, elle était à demi réveillée, fascinée par mon petit jouet de glace. Pour la première fois, j'admirais réellement ma filleule. C'est vrai qu'elle est magnifique, elle a le visage de notre mère et une chevelure naissante de couleur comparable à la mienne. Je sentais que je me détendais peu à peu. Emma semblait finalement m'apaiser. Certes cette sensation bizarre continuait de me parcourir, mais ce rêve s'éloignait, et je ne sentais plus la sueur froide couler dans mon dos. Finalement, je réussi à esquisser un petit sourire à ce petit ange.

-Ca y est ! Ma grande sœur est une maman ! Me dit Anna avec un large sourire, avant d'ajouter en me faisant un clin d'œil : Je vais enfin pouvoir passer une nuit de sommeil ! Dès demain je fais installer son berceau au pied de ton lit ! Tu sauras quoi faire !

-Attends ? Quoi ?!

-Rassure toi je plaisante ! Je ne pourrai pas abandonner la prunelle de mes yeux ! Mais si tu veux t'en occuper j'en serais ravie !

Cette fois ci le bon mot de ma sœur me fit avoir un petit rire que je masquais comme à mon habitude, posant le bout de mes doigts sur mes lèvres. Tenant d'un seul bras ma petite filleule qui ne semblait pas dérangée le moins du monde ! Je la regardais, puis fixais ma cadette. J'avais dans cette pièce les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi ! Je me sentais pour la première fois depuis ce réveil nocturne, heureuse. Peu à peu, la fatigue revînt à ma rencontre, Je pense qu'Anna s'en est rendu compte, car tout en me prenant Emma des bras elle déclara :

-Allons Elsa, recouche toi, mais laisse moi un peu de place ! Je reste avec toi cette nuit ! Et Emma aussi ! Je serai là si tu fais encore des cauchemars !

-Non ! C'est inutile Anna ! M'empressais je de répondre avant d'argumenter : ca n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ça n'est pas bien méchant, ça arrive ! Je vais me rendormir et tout ira très bien ! Tu devrais en faire autant et retourner rejoindre ton mari, j'espère qu'il sera en forme…On a une partie d'échecs qui nous attend demain !

J'avais espoir que cette dernière réflexion ferait partir ma sœur. Non pas que je veuille réellement qu'elle s'en aille, sa présence me rassurait mais je ne voulais surtout pas l'inquiéter. Alors, faire ce pieu mensonge en lui faisant croire que ce qui m'importe le plus est une partie de mon jeu favori contre mon beau frère mais aussi meilleur adversaire bien qu'il n'ait jamais gagné était une tentative pour ne pas à avoir à m'expliquer auprès de ma cadette ! Malheureusement pour moi, Anna n'était plus la jeune femme qu'il était facile de convaincre ! La maternité lui avait fait gagner cela. Elle releva un sourcil, me passant à nouveau la main dans les cheveux alors que je posais ma tête sur l'édredon.

-Un seul mauvais rêve ? Tu es sure de toi ? Ca n'était pas le premier pourtant.

-Comment ?

-Voyons Elsa ! Avec Emma je suis obligée de me lever toutes les nuits ! Et toutes les nuits, j'entends, en passant devant ta porte des sanglots ou des suppliques de ta part. Tu fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits n'est ce pas ?

Je restais sans voix, bouche bée face à la réponse d'Anna ! Moi qui avais eu le secret espoir que personne n'avait rien remarqué, c'était apparemment manqué. Instinctivement, alors que je me retournais pour faire face à Anna, ma main passait sous l'édredon, et se serrait contre une petite fiole contenant un liquide jaunâtre.

-Allons Elsa ! Raconte-moi ce que tu vois ! Ca te fera du bien !

-Non non Anna, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est rien du tout ! Mentis-je

-C'est Karl n'est ce pas ? Tes cauchemars ? Elsa tu peux me le dire ! Depuis sa disparition tu n'as jamais prononcé son nom ! Allez vas y lance toi Elsa il faut que cela sorte !

Karl ! C'est vrai ! Jamais je n'ai reparlé de lui ! Alors que nous étions promis l'un à l'autre, et ce grâce aux talents de diplomate de ma cadette ! Cette dernière réflexion d'Anna, me fit revoir cette dernière image affreuse qui a provoqué mon réveil ! Non je ne pouvais pas lui raconter cela ! Ni lui parler d'Emma ! Pourtant, je sentais bien qu'elle ne me laisserait pas tant que je ne me serais pas confié à elle. Je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait raison, ce poids était trop lourd à porter seule, mais je ne puis partager ce fardeau avec elle qui nage actuellement dans le bonheur découvrant les joies de la vie de jeune maman. Non, autant lui raconter autre chose. Je n'allais pas lui mentir, ça a fait partie aussi de ces mauvais rêves, mais au moins elle ne serait guère surprise ni inquiète !

-Très bien Anna ! Alors voici ce que je vois :

Je commençais mon récit, et tout en parlant, je revivais un de ces mauvais rêves, je parlais alors à Anna, sans doute à demi consciente, non pas que je m'endorme, mais je voyais la scène comme si j'avais un filtre devant les yeux entre ma sœur et moi : Au départ tout commençait plutôt bien. Mon rêve reprenait en fait des événements que nous avions vécus il y a quelques mois de cela. Anna, que j'avais nommée comme première conseillère royale et ambassadrice d'Arendelle m'avait accompagné en déplacement malgré sa grossesse dont le terme approchait. Elle avait d'ailleurs un rôle essentiel ! En effet, même si je ne voyais encore personne au travers de l'image qui c'était filtrée au travers de mes yeux, je savais que j'étais aux Iles du Sud. Depuis notre dernière péripétie avec le troll, la tension entre nos deux royaumes s'était apaisée. Il faut dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse du prince héritier, premier dans l'ordre de succession ! Aussi, notre délégation était aujourd'hui en visite d'Etat afin de négocier les modalités de notre union. Comme le veut la tradition aux Iles du Sud, les futurs époux ne doivent pas prendre part à ces tractations diplomatiques, et doivent avoir durant leurs fiançailles le moins de contacts possible, ce que nous respections l'un comme l'autre. Malgré mon statut de souveraine, les rôles étaient donc là encore inversés, c'est Anna qui devait me fermer la porte au nez et négocier avec le souverain. Me contenant d'observer de loin, impuissante, je me sentais mal à l'aise, moi la célèbre souveraine d'Arendelle cantonnée à un rôle d'observation et évidemment une négociation qui se faisait comme il est de tradition autours d'un jeu ! Au moins, Anna depuis qu'elle est mariée à Kristoff est devenue une bonne joueuse d'échecs, espérons qu'elle plumera ce roi prétentieux. En effet, le monarque des Iles du Sud, Quentin III m'était très désagréable, il me faudrait pour autant si Anna parvient à ses fins l'accepter comme beau père ! Certes il respectait l'étiquette royale contrairement à Anna bien que cette dernière ait fait des progrès dans ce domaine. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais s'il semblait à peu près courtois avec ma cadette mais il était absolument immonde à mon égard en se gardant bien cependant de rester dans les limites pour éviter tout incident diplomatique, et il me parlait toujours de manière indirecte, jamais je n'ai pu réellement le dévisager ce qui m'était fort désagréable. J'étais finalement presque heureuse que nos rencontres fussent rares et très brèves. Ceci étant, vu que j'étais la demandeuse et que de surcroit je jouais à l'extérieur il semblait préférable que je n'entre pas dans ce jeu de mépris bien que j'eusse fortement envie de le remettre à sa place ! Fort heureusement Karl était à mes côtés en ce jour spécial ! Lui aussi n'avait pas voix au chapitre, seul Hans participait au titre de prince de sang à cette négociation ce qui ne manquait pas de m'étonner :

-Pourquoi tes autres frères ne participent pas à la négociation ?

-Les décuplés ?! Ils vivent toujours ensemble et ne s'intéressent pas à la politique ! Ils ont fondé une compagnie du commerce qui permet au Royaume d'avoir d'excellentes relations économiques aux quatre coins du monde, et d'être toujours très bien renseignés sur nos partenaires ! C'est une des fiertés du royaume ! Viktor, le 12è de la bande, bien que plus âgé qu'eux est quand à lui adopté, et Père refuse qu'il s'investisse politiquement car son sang n'est pas royal.

-Des décuplés ?!

-Oui ! Après ma naissance Mère était malgré tout en mal d'enfant ! Elle en voulait tout autour d'elle, alors, le royaume ayant déjà un héritier Père a accepté d'adopter à condition que cela soit un garçon. Cela a du par ailleurs les stimuler car peu de temps après Mère est tombée enceinte des décuplés ! Hans quant à lui est né quelque temps plus tard.

-Quelle épreuve ! Répondis-je osant à peine imaginer la souffrance de cette pauvre femme au moment de mettre au monde dix enfants en même temps ! Pourvu que cela ne soit pas le cas pour Anna pensais-je.

-Mère était heureuse au contraire ! Mais elle ne supportait pas de nous quitter des yeux ! C'est fou comme nous étions importants pour elle ! Comme si nous risquions de disparaître à tout moment ! Et je peux te dire que celui qui se trouvait hors de sa vue pendant plus de cinq minutes, elle paniquait et appelait la garde ! On passait alors au moment de réapparaître un très mauvais quart d'heure ! On l'a d'ailleurs vite compris, et une de nos brimades favorites était de cacher Hans ce qui rendait notre mère absolument furieuse à son égard !

J'avais quelque peu de mal à comprendre ce genre de mauvaises plaisanteries ! Mais j'étais mal placée pour juger, après tout en m'enfermant j'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Anna, et à moi aussi ! Désormais l'heure était venue de rattraper ce temps perdu et il me semblait qu'il en était de même pour Karl. Depuis notre rencontre jamais je ne l'avais entendu dire du mal de son jeune frère ! J'avais appris, et Anna également à l'accepter malgré notre passif, il était finalement assez gentil garçon, bien qu'il ait tendance à m'énerver quelque peu à rougir chaque fois qu'il me croisait ! A défaut d'avoir une relation de confiance ou amicale avec Hans, nous nous supportions de manière courtoise ce qui était déjà pas mal quand on y pensait. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes je vis ma sœur sourire et l'entendre distinctement dire « échecs et mat ! Elsa a raison ! Toujours la reine blanche ! »

-Eh bien, il semble que tu sois un excellent professeur ! Père n'aime pas perdre par contre, ne t'attends pas à un accueil chaleureux ! Surtout qu'il s'agit là de son jeu favori !

-Je suis la reine des neiges ! Le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé ! Répondis-je, même si ce Quentin III me tapait sur les nerfs je dois l'avouer et j'étais heureuse que ma sœur chérie lui inflige une cuisante défaite !

L'accueil de Quentin III a été aussi glacial que prévu, c'était à peine si nous nous étions croisés ! Nous aurions été à Arendelle, et même si je ne souhaitais plus utiliser mes pouvoirs, je l'aurai gelé pour le faire réagir ! Dommage que ma chère cousine Raiponce ne soit pas parmi nous ! J'aurai volontiers utilisé son arme favorite : une poêle à frire ! D'ailleurs des petits flocons sortaient de mes doigts à cause de l'énervement que je tentais de cacher tant bien que mal! Mais finalement l'essentiel était sauf ! Il consentait à notre mariage, nous tendant son acte officiel le prouvant et nous quittant sans même nous saluer. Anna avait d'ailleurs admirablement bien négociée car celui-ci se déroulerait à Arendelle !

Tout ensuite s'accélérait, le filtre qui certes n'existait pas mais que je sentais sur mes yeux fit avancer les événements jusqu'à la soirée du lendemain où Anna avait eu quelques douleurs dans le ventre. Hans eut alors une brillante idée ! En effet, il était plus prudent pour nous de regagner Arendelle pour ma sœur au cas où le bébé arrive. Le jeune prince des Iles du Sud nous proposa alors de prendre le navire officiel de son royaume, plus spacieux paraît-il, il serait davantage adapté à la future maman. Karl ne pouvait pas venir, il avait quelques obligations encore sur place imposées par son père mais nous suivrait à quelques jours d'écart, prenant le navire officiel de notre délégation. Nous partîmes alors le lendemain matin avec la marée et le voyage se fit sans encombre. A peine arrivées. Ma sœur se plaignit à nouveau de contractions n'ayant même pas la force de saluer son époux ni même Olaf venu nous accueillir. Ce voyage éprouvant avait déclenché le travail d'accouchement. Nous l'avions alors rapatriée au plus vite au château, faisant au passage mander le médecin qui était à son chevet en compagnie de Kristoff qui lui tenait la main. Pour ma part j'attendais dans le couloir pudiquement. Certes en tant que souveraine il était de mon devoir d'assister à la naissance royale comme le veut la tradition, mais, j'ai préféré laisser ma sœur en paix sur ce point. Je rentrerais constater une fois l'accouchement terminé. Alors que j'entendais les cris de douleurs poussées par Anna dû aux souffrances de l'enfantement, Kay approcha d'un pas tremblant, tenant un parchemin à la main. Il bredouilla en me le tendant. Je le parcouru, et alors que pouvait s'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, des cris de nourrisson, je lisais ces mots fatidiques avant moi-même de pousser un hurlement de désespoir « Le prince Karl des Iles du Sud a péri en mer suite au naufrage de son vaisseau qui a essuyé une violente tempête »

Je sentais que les larmes montaient en moi alors que je narrais la fin de ce douloureux événement. Des questions persistaient ! Pourquoi avions nous accepté que Karl ne parte pas avec nous ? Pourquoi lui avoir laissé notre navire, le sien était plus solide et aurait pu essuyer la tempête ? Est-ce pour cette raison que je n'arrivais pas à aimer ma nièce ? Anna quant à elle me fixait toujours. Elle ne m'avait pas interrompu une seule seconde pendant mon récit. Nous étions toutes les deux, couchées dans le lit, à nous faire face, avec la petite Emma entre nous qui dormait à poings fermées. Le visage d'Anna se fit alors à nouveau maternel. Elle approcha sa main et me caressa la joue. Il était inutile de parler, son geste suffisait, son regard également. Je savais bien ce qu'elle m'aurait dit. Des paroles réconfortantes sans doute. Elle aurait tenté de me persuader que je n'étais absolument pas responsable de ce drame. Mais finalement, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle me dit :

-C'est la, le seul cauchemar que tu fais ?

Je restais à nouveau interdite, repensant à mon dernier mauvais rêve que je ne voulais surtout pas raconter.

-Quoi ? Oui bien sur ! Bredouillais-je.

-Elsa ! Je t'entends hurler toute la nuit. Ce que tu me racontes ici, ne te rend triste qu'à la fin du songe. Tu es sure que c'est le seul mauvais rêve ?

-Oui ! Répondis-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je souhaitais simplement éviter tout interrogatoire.

Anna tapota mon oreiller, et me tenait la main, puis posa à son tour sa tête sans dire un mot de plus. Son seul geste suffisait. Elle resterait ici avec moi, pour me protéger de mes mauvais songes. Je la vis fermer les yeux, tenant dans sa main droite ma main, et dans sa main gauche la petite princesse d'Arendelle. Quant à moi, je tachais de fermer à nouveau les yeux, me concentrant sur la présence rassurante de ma cadette, et continuant de serrer le petit objet sous mon oreiller que je dissimulais depuis près d'un an aux yeux de ma sœur…


	2. Une journée éprouvante

Chapitre 2 : Journée éprouvante.

La nuit était bien avancée déjà, je regardais ma cadette assoupie, sa présence me rassurait tandis que le sommeil me gagnait et je finis par m'endormir. Ai-je fait à nouveau fait de mauvais songes, je ne pense pas, je ne m'en souvenais pas en tout cas mais une chose était certaine j'ai réussi à dormir d'un sommeil lourd. Finalement je crus percevoir quelques gazouillis. J'ouvrais une paupière, je distinguais une lumière, il faisait déjà jour, et les gazouillis continuaient ! Des oiseaux ? Non ça n'était pas possible ça ne ressemblait pas à leur chant. Finalement je pus ouvrir davantage mes yeux. J'étais dans mon lit, sur le dos et perçue posé sur moi, une petite forme floue, qui devenait de plus en plus nette et me fit avoir un petit cri de surprise ainsi qu'un sursaut. Ma réaction fit alors sangloter la petite Emma, c'était elle la forme floue ! J'étais désormais pleinement réveillée alors qu'Anna, déjà sortie du lit et habillée prenait sa fille dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Allons ça n'est rien ma puce, tatie Elsa ne voulait pas te faire peur !

« Tatie Elsa », je pense qu'Anna devait prendre un malin plaisir à me nommer ainsi, alors que tout le monde me nomme Altesse ou Majesté, elle désormais ne peut m'appeler autrement que par ce petit surnom, pour me taquiner sans doute !

-Allez la marmotte ! Il est l'heure de se préparer ! Je croyais qu'une reine n'était jamais en retard ! De surcroit quand il s'agit d'un événement royal ! J'ai été gentille avec toi j'ai laissé Emma te réveiller plutôt que de crier ou te sauter dessus en t'ordonnant de te lever pour que tu émerges !

-Un événement royal ? Peinais-je à articuler.

-C'est le baptême de ta filleule aujourd'hui, dépêches toi !

-Le baptême ! Répétais-je cette fois ci très distinctement.

J'étais désormais parfaitement réveillée ! Cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête, cette nuit agitée, la présence de ma sœur, Emma pour la première fois dans mes bras m'avait fait oublier cette cérémonie ! J'avais tant de choses à superviser ! Je tenais à ce que tout se fasse dans les règles ! Père m'avait raconté une fois que mon propre baptême c'était fait en catastrophe, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi quoi qu'il en soit c'était sur un navire parait-il, triste ironie quand on sait comment lui a fini ses jours. Aussi hors de question qu'une héritière potentielle à la couronne ait le premier de ses sacrements qui ne soit pas fidèle à la tradition ! Et j'étais terriblement en retard ! Je regardais ma sœur qui semblait être amusée de mon état. Le stress devait se lire sur mon visage, additionné à l'aspect saut du lit, ça devait sans doute donner un résultat assez comique et tranchant avec son propre aspect ! Ma sœur était tout simplement resplendissante ! Elle s'était coiffée de la même façon que le jour de son mariage ! Délicate attention, elle respectait la tradition, où le mariage des parents doit transpirer au travers du baptême du premier né d'un couple princier. J'allais d'ailleurs devoir vérifier en cuisine qu'on nous serve exactement le même menu que pour ses épousailles ! Il n'aurait certes pas été convenable qu'elle porte à nouveau sa robe blanche immaculée de mariée néanmoins elle portait une tenue qui la rappelait étrangement, d'un blanc cassé, idéal pour une cérémonie religieuse parsemée de vert rappelant sa couleur favorite mais aussi la tenue qu'elle portait le jour de mon couronnement, s'additionnant à la valeur symbolique de l'espoir que représentait cette couleur. Cela lui allait très bien, elle qui est une optimiste née !

-Bien maintenant que j'ai assisté au lever de la Reine ! Majesté je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il est temps de vous préparer les premiers convives ne vont pas tarder à arriver et attendent votre Royale apparition. Fit ma sœur en ponctuant son propos d'une révérence.

Je ne savais quel comportement avoir entre l'amusement face à ma cadette qui respectait ici la distance et la formulation quand on s'adressait à ma personne où me fâcher face à ce léger crime de lèse majesté dû à la légère ironie présente dans sa voix ! Je préférais néanmoins prendre le parti d'en rire, comment pourrais-je en quelque circonstance que ce soit m'insurger contre ma sœur, après tout ce que nous avions traversé ! Elle était ma conseillère la plus proche. Je repensais tout à coup à mon songe de la nuit, je l'avais faite reine pour une journée…oui ça n'était pas si idiot que cela après tout ! D'ailleurs dans les faits depuis son accouchement, Arendelle a pratiquement deux reines ! Il me faudra peut être y songer plus sérieusement et lui attribuer un véritable pouvoir royal un jour…Finalement après ce léger amusement, je tachais de prendre un ton solennel, cela devait être plus comique qu'autre chose en étant vêtue d'une tenue de nuit et les cheveux peu disciplinés !

-Si fait Madame ! Je vous demande de vous retirer désormais. La Reine a besoin d'intimité pour sa préparation, je vous ferais appeler. Veillez par ailleurs à ce que le duc des montagnes du Nord votre époux portasse pour la cérémonie les armes de sa province.

-J'y veillerai votre Altesse. Conclu Anna retenant je le sentais un fou rire, avant qu'elle ne quitte ma chambre sans me tourner le dos comme le voulait l'étiquette.

Je pris, une fois la porte fermée une grande inspiration, remettant ma main sous mon oreiller afin de récupérer ma précieuse petite fiole. Qu'allais-je en faire, je ne le savais toujours pas. Pourquoi l'avais-je conservé ? Au fond je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais juste que j'aimerai oublier toute cette magie bien que cette dernière me caractérise et fasse intégralement partie de moi. Mais au travers de cette fiole, je ressentais une protection comme celle que j'avais jadis avec mes gants. Cela avait d'ailleurs surpris quelque peu Anna, mais depuis plusieurs mois, j'avais de nouveau remis mes gants verts, souvenir des nos deux péripéties. Qu'importe qu'elle se pose des questions, je ne lui mentais pas en ne lui disant rien, après tout je ne savais pas vraiment moi-même où j'en étais. Allons il n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Aujourd'hui était jour de fête ! Je devais impérativement me préparer au plus vite ! En plus d'être la souveraine, j'étais la marraine de la petite princesse. D'ailleurs j'appréhendais quelque peu ce moment, où devant l'évêque qui versera le Saint-Chrême sur le front de la petite Emma, celle-ci sera dans mes bras. Inconsciemment j'avais l'image de mon couronnement et du sceptre en train de geler. Voyons c'était ridicule, désormais je contrôlais mes émotions, mais pourquoi Emma faisait naître tant de réflexions en moi ?! Je tachais d'oublier tout ça et me préparais, prenant le temps de choisir ma tenue. Finalement après quelques instants de réflexion, je souris et en choisis une qui allait tout à fait avec mon état d'esprit et parfaite pour la solennité de l'événement : Une robe en tout point similaire à celle que je portais le jour de mon couronnement, à laquelle j'ajoutais mon manteau de sacre et mes fameux gants verts retrouvés dans la montagne du nord il y a un an de cela. Je n'avais apporté qu'une légère modification au manteau de sacre qui désormais était orné d'un gigantesque flocon de neige, comparable au niveau des dimensions au soleil de Coronna. Une idée de ma cousine. Il faut dire que Raiponce a véritablement le coup d'œil pour tout ce qui est création artistique, elle s'était empressée de me le dessiner, et moi, j'avais appliqué en utilisant ma magie pour orner le manteau du flocon. Sur ma table, à côté de mon échiquier je ramassais ma petite fiole que je cachais soigneusement dans le manteau, et, juste à côté je vis qu'Anna avait oublié son pendentif en forme de cœur. Je le reconnaissais ! C'était le cadeau de mariage justement de Raiponce. Je l'ouvrais laissant apparaître les deux portraits d'Anna et Kristoff, puis, en actionnant un petit mécanisme que j'avais découvert pendant les tragiques événements du palais de glace, on pouvait voir une seconde association, avec mon portrait, mais encore personne dans le second cœur pensais-je, ce qui fit monter en moi une vague de nostalgie…mais si, désormais il y avait une image, c'était logique : Emma ! Ma filleule, évidemment, c'est l'être le plus cher à son cœur désormais…et nous partageons ces mêmes sentiments. Je mettais alors le pendentif à mon cou, Anna ne m'en voudra sans doute pas ! J'étais prête, il ne me restait plus qu'à apparaître auprès des convives et assister à la cérémonie du baptême.

Kay m'annonça dans la salle de réception pratiquement déserte, les convives n'étaient pas encore là mis à part Raiponce et Eugène avec leur petit Pascal ! Ils étaient en discussion avec Kristoff et Anna et s'arrêtèrent à l'annonce de ma présence. Je les vis alors un temps étonnés. Je me doutais que ça allait faire cet effet, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas porté une tenue autre qu'une robe rappelant mon pouvoir gelé. Je m'étais regardé dans les miroirs ornant notre long corridor avant d'entrer dans cette grande salle. Elle fut crée par un ancêtre, qui s'était inspiré d'un château réalisé par un grand roi amateur de perruques, qui comme ma cousine avait comme symbole le soleil. Cela rendait le couloir absolument magnifique et grandiose je devais le reconnaître ! Quoi qu'il en soit en ayant vu mon reflet, je me suis revue comme au jour de mon couronnement et mes compagnons devaient sans doute penser la même chose !

-Elsa tu es…fort belle !...enfin dans le bon sens du terme, pas grosse hein ! Me dit alors Anna qui venait m'accueillir avec les autres

-Un changement de style ma cousine ? Interrogea Raiponce

-Euh, oui je la trouvais approprié pour cet événement.

-Et les gants c'est sans doute pour éviter qu'Emma ne te glisse des mains quand tu la porteras c'est ça ?! Remarque il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui la tienne plutôt qu'Eugène, depuis qu'il n'est plus voleur il est d'une incroyable maladresse !

-Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai été choisi comme parrain et que ça n'est pas toi la marraine ! Que veux tu, Anna a du gout et a choisi deux individus absolument exceptionnels et classe pour parrainer ce petit ange ! Rétorqua Eugène en se mettant à mes côtés et me prenant le bras à la fin de sa phrase.

-J'en connais un qui va avoir une bosse sur la tête pour la cérémonie à cause d'une poêle !

-Encore et toujours de la violence…tu as vraiment fait le bon choix Anna de ne pas la choisir, en plus elle t'avait appelé la greluche !

A ces mots Eugène se cacha derrière moi, conscient sans doute qu'il allait un peu loin dans la taquinerie avec sa femme. Je décidais d'entrer un peu dans le jeu en défendant ma cousine…non mais je n'allais pas lui servir de bouclier en plus connaissant le sang chaud de Raiponce !

-Monsieur Fizterbergh ! Vous êtes à deux doigts de vous faire arrêter pour crime de lèse Majesté ! On ne touche pas la souveraine dois-je vous le rappeler ? Lui dis-je entre sérieux et ironie.

Je regardais alors le visage tout à coup inquiet d'Eugène ce qui m'amusa quelque peu ainsi que mes autres compagnons. Celui-ci recula de quelques pas, m'ayant immédiatement lâché et semblait gêné d'être ainsi pris en défaut. Finalement il bégaya :

-Euh…Bon bah moi je vais…vous laisser ! Je…Je vais aller nous chercher des boissons chaudes tiens ! Je vous ramène quoi ?

-Chocolat chaud et vite ! Avons-nous ordonné en même temps Raiponce Anna et moi-même ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire.

-Et un café pour moi…et vite aussi ! Ajouta Kristoff qui lui aussi semblait se prendre au jeu, visiblement amusé de voir le visage déconfit d'Eugène qui se sentant obligé partit vers les cuisines nous chercher nos boissons.

Pendant son absence nous discutions des derniers préparatifs pour la cérémonie. Raiponce avait vraiment le sens du détail, elle se souvenait exactement de l'endroit exact où étaient les décorations, et a même choisi de pousser le clin d'œil jusqu'au bout en posant le hochet que j'avais réalisé pour son fils, au pied de la table des cadeaux, là où elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de le retrouver l'an dernier.

-Et voilà vos collations mes Altesses ! Dit Eugène qui était revenu, apportant sur un plateau nos chocolats et le café de Kristoff. Anna et moi le regardions amusées, Raiponce elle, le fixait d'un regard à la fois taquin et sérieux

-Et le lait pour Pascal ? Il est où ? Allez ouste, va le chercher, avant que je ne me fâche !

Nous le vîmes alors à nouveau partir retenant de ne pas éclater de rire. Je mis comme à mon habitude ma main devant ma bouche étouffant un léger rire tandis que je prenais ma tasse gentiment apporté par cet ex-bandit désormais entièrement dévoué à sa femme.

-Tu vois Anna, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire ! Au doigt et à l'œil ! Fit Raiponce.

-Surement pas ! Objecta Kristoff dans un petit rire !

Eugène reparu avec un peu de lait pour son petit trésor ainsi qu'un café pour lui aussi. La discussion était bonne enfant alors que les serviteurs travaillaient autours de nous à transformer la salle comme elle était pour les noces d'Anna. Je regardais alors mon trône avec juste à côté l'installation de la pièce montée en tout point identique à celle du mariage. Je me revoyais, présidant le bal des noces d'Anna avec Karl qui était venu me tenir compagnie. Cela me fit un pincement au cœur que de revoir ces images. Lui si charmant, que je ne reverrai jamais, jamais je ne serai son épouse. Disparu lui aussi dans les abimes de l'océan, comme père et mère ! Je fus alors sortie de ma rêverie par l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente des premiers convives par Kay. Les autres me regardaient bizarrement :

-Vous allez bien Elsa ? S'inquiéta Kristoff

-Oui ça va merci, juste un peu fatiguée mais c'est passé. Et arrête de me vouvoyer Kristoff, tu es mon beau frère c'est inutile voyons. Lui répondis-je, peut être un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulue, mais qu'importe il ne le releva pas.

-La princesse Emma d'Arendelle ! Annonça Kay alors que Madame Gotte la tenait dans les bras, s'approchant de nous pour l'amener à Anna.

-Ah voici enfin cette petite merveille ! Alors montrez nous vite sa frimousse ! S'enquit immédiatement Raiponce.

Je n'étais guère étonnée de sa réaction. Pour ça Raiponce ressemblait beaucoup à ma cadette. Toutes deux avaient vraiment l'instinct maternel dans la peau, contrairement à moi. Je me doutais qu'elle attendait impatiemment de voir la fille de ma sœur. Elle qui n'était pas revenue à Arendelle depuis les événements du palais de glace n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion de la voir. La petite n'ayant pas encore fait de voyages officiels.

-Elle est merveilleuse elle ressemble à…

Je fus surprise, autant que les autres d'entendre Raiponce suspendre sa phrase, puis elle se tourna vers moi.

-Oui Raiponce ?

-Elsa, c'est ton portrait craché cette petite !

Je ne savais que répondre quelque peu mal à l'aise, instinctivement ma main droite s'approcha de ma poche de manteau, là où se trouvait la petite fiole du troll sans que je ne sache pourquoi je faisais ce geste. Je regardais ma sœur légèrement contrariée de cette réflexion de Raiponce, cette dernière a du le remarquer car elle poursuivi.

-Elle te ressemble aussi Anna rassure toi, mais ce regard, c'est incroyable c'est le même que celui d'Elsa !

-Sans parler des cheveux, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas rousse doit aussi aider à la confusion ajouta Eugène avant de poursuivre : Mais ne t'en fais pas Anna, moi aussi j'ai fait mon deuil de la couleur des cheveux pour nos enfants, regarde Pascal il est blond comme pouvait l'être sa mère avant que je ne lui coupe les cheveux !

Anna semblait se radoucir face à cette réflexion et ajouta amusée

-Oh ce n'est pas grave, il est tout mignon mon petit filleul en blond ! Si ça se trouve lui aussi sait soigner les gens comme sa maman !

-Ah qui sait ?! On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de vérifier ! Mais toi regardes si Emma n'a pas les pouvoirs d'Elsa dans ce cas renchérit Eugène.

Je tachais de rester la plus neutre et impassible possible face à cette phrase, mais je sentais mes mains se refroidir. Je les regardais distraitement, les doigts de mes gants avaient commencé à givrer ! Je tentais de me contrôler, repensant à ce que disait papa « cache tes pouvoirs…pas d'état d'âme pas de tourments ». Je tachais de rester neutre imperturbable. J'avais l'impression de revivre mon couronnement. A chaque fois qu'il est question d'Emma, je me sentais de nouveau terrifiée, et je repensais de surcroit à ce rêve récurrent de cette petite avec les mains pleines de neige. Oui elle me ressemblait étrangement, et pourquoi Eugène a-t-il fait cette réflexion. Il me fallait changer de sujet et vite. Prenant une légère inspiration, et d'une voix que je souhaitais la plus neutre possible je me lançais.

-Merci de cette comparaison flatteuse mais n'oubliez pas que Kristoff est blond lui-même ! Mais au fait pourquoi ne pas être revenus plus tôt à Arendelle. Je me languissais de votre retour ! Nos événements passés vous auraient-ils…refroidis ?!

Je m'étonnais moi-même, c'est bien la première fois que je faisais un jeu de mot ! Mais il m'était venu naturellement, et mes gants avaient dégelés ! Victoire, je me contrôlais à nouveau ! Raiponce et Eugène se regardèrent gênés. Serais-ce ce bon mot qui les aurait surpris ?

-Eh bien en réalité, nous avons eu beaucoup d'obligations diplomatiques et commerciales avec…euh Anna, je peux t'en parler ?

Je regardais surprise Raiponce confier quelques mots à l'oreille de ma sœur ! Qu'avait-elle à me cacher. Finalement je vis Anna me dévisager et dans un soupir fit un hochement de tête à Raiponce qui déglutit et finalement poursuivi sa réponse.

-Donc des relations commerciales avec…les îles du Sud !

Ah voila donc la raison de sa gêne. Elle devait se douter que j'allais instantanément penser à Karl. C'était pour me ménager. En effet cela m'affectait, je ressentais à nouveau une immense tristesse face au funeste sort qu'avait rencontré celui que je comptais épouser, mais je me repris.

-C'est cela que tu voulais me cacher ma cousine, il ne le faut pas voyons, chaque Royaume est libre d'avoir des tractations avec qui il veut ! Cela veut dire que ton père prépare sa succession et ton couronnement prochain alors !

-Oui on peut dire ça comme ça ! Enfin j'espère que cela se fera le plus tard possible…

-Bien entendu ! Alors vous avez vendu quoi aux Iles du Sud ? Car j'y ai été plusieurs fois ces derniers temps et n'ai rien vu venant de chez vous !

-C'était plutôt des tractations privées…leur roi, voulait quelques uns de nos grimoires.

-Tiens donc, ce Quentin sait lire ?! Répondis-je avec plus de dédain que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

Cette réflexion surprit grandement ma cousine, il faut dire que cela ne me ressemblait absolument pas, mais je repensais à ce souverain si mal élevé à mon égard. Il m'était difficile d'avoir la moindre estime pour lui.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de le porter dans ton cœur Elsa. Pourtant c'est un féru d'échecs comme toi, vous auriez du vous entendre. Tempéra Eugène

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'étions pas d'accord pour les lui céder au départ mais il avait des…

-Des ? Et pourquoi ne vouliez vous pas lui céder au départ les grimoires ? Demandais-je soudain curieuse.

Je dévisageais ma cousine qui semblait gêné comme si mon regard la mettait mal à l'aise et semblait chercher un quelconque soutien de la part d'Eugène ou de Kristoff. C'était étonnant mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à regarder Anna également. J'échangeais un regard avec ma cadette. Sans même nous parler nous nous étions comprise. Raiponce nous cachait quelque chose c'était évident ! Je me contentais alors de me redresser encore davantage. J'avais souvenir que mère faisait ça quand nous étions petites Anna et moi pour nous impressionner, et généralement cela fonctionnait ! Je n'ouvrais pas la bouche, Anna le fit à ma place.

-Raiponce, que vous a proposé le roi des Iles du Sud que tu ne veux pas nous dire ?

-Il a proposé à mon père les journaux de son frère…

-De son frère ? Tu veux dire que le roi des Iles du Sud avait en sa possession des affaires ayant appartenu à…

-Oui, des affaires de feu le roi Quentin VI d'Arendelle votre père. Soupira Raiponce. Puis elle ajouta. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec mon père, je trouvais plus normal que ces journaux vous reviennent, mais il faut comprendre, Père n'avait plus guère de nouvelles de son frère depuis qu'il avait choisi de fermer les portes du château, et malheureusement il a disparu avant qu'ils ne puissent se retrouver. J'aurai voulu vous les apporter mais Père souhaite les conserver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils contiennent, je crois que c'est surtout pour leur valeur symbolique qu'il les garde.

J'étais assez stupéfaite par cette révélation, mon estime pour le roi des iles du sud qui n'était déjà pas haute venait de redescendre encore davantage. Nous avoir caché qu'il possédait des effets personnels de nos parents à Anna et moi, alors que nos deux royaumes étaient suite aux événements de l'an passé en relative tension diplomatique était très discourtois de sa part ! Je conservais ma prestance et interrogeais alors à nouveau ma cousine.

-Et quels grimoires avez-vous confié en échange du coup ?

-Oh, je ne les connaissais pas. Cela parlait des mythes et légendes des Royaumes. Tu sais le genre de grimoires qu'on trouve un peu partout. Je suppose qu'il doit les collectionner ! Je suppose que vous aussi, vous en avez ici !

Cette dernière remarque me fit me souvenir du grimoire que Papa avait consulté quand nous étions petites alors qu'Anna était inconsciente par ma faute et nous avait conduits chez les trolls. J'avais néanmoins réussi à vaincre ce sentiment de culpabilité et restait toujours aussi neutre.

-Euh, oui bien sur. Celui que nous possédons est relié en peau et est dessiné dessus un troll.

-Ah bon ? C'est curieux, c'est un grimoire similaire qu'il a emmené ! Enfin bref Quoi qu'il en soit il le voulait et est parti avec.

-Quelqu'un de très gentil ce roi ! Il nous a présenté ses décuplés qui l'accompagnait pour les tractations commerciales et a excusé l'absence de Karl qui était alors en m…

Raiponce avait fusillé Eugène du regard ce qui lui fit stopper sa phrase mais le mal était fait. Je faisais un gros effort déjà pour rester neutre en parlant de ce roi mais il venait de faire remonter en moi la douloureuse réalité : Karl avait péri en mer, comme mes parents ! Je ne pouvais plus me contenir, il fallait que je m'éclipse au plus vite !

-Je...Excusez-moi, j'ai des obligations à honorer avant le baptême. Profitez du château, je vous retrouve dans la cathédrale tout à l'heure.

Sans plus de cérémonie je pris congé de mes convives. Une fois hors de leur vue, je me mis à courir le long de notre long corridor, je voyais mon reflet au travers des miroirs. Ma tristesse se lisait sur mon visage. Elle se lisait également sur les glaces qui commençaient à givrer. C'était impossible voilà que mes pouvoirs commençaient à nouveau à devenir incontrôlables. Je mettais ma main dans ma poche de manteau, attrapant la petite fiole du troll, puis, essayant de me calmer je regardais le petit pendentif de ma cadette que j'avais autours du cou. Raiponce l'avait si bien réalisé. Je regardais le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage de ma cadette. Cela me calma peu à peu. Je pensais le plus possible à l'amour qu'elle portait à Kristoff, à Emma, et moi dans tout ça. Ma respiration se fit alors plus sereine. Le givre disparu des magnifiques glaces de notre corridor. Je me contrôlais à nouveau. Je me dirigeais alors, le plus dignement et calmement possible, tenant toujours fermement la petite fiole dans ma main vers les cuisines afin de superviser en personne le respect des délais et des traditions. Je passais devant une horloge, il nous restait moins d'une heure. Parfait, un timing serré, j'allais avoir l'esprit occupé, cela m'évitera de trop penser !

Onze heure trente les cloches sonnèrent. En tant que souveraine j'étais déjà dans l'édifice, passant par mon entrée réservée. Je vis alors l'évêque tenant sa croix ouvrir les portes de la cathédrale suivi par le cortège qui prenait sa place sur les bancs. Kristoff et Anna en tête suivi par Eugène, Raiponce et Olaf qui portait le petit Pascal. Cette vision me fit avoir un très léger rire que je dissimulais. Ce petit bonhomme de neige adorait les enfants ! Dès qu'il le pouvait il restait avec Emma et celle-ci semblait fascinée par lui ! Raiponce prit place sur le banc au premier rang en compagnie d'Olaf. Restèrent alors debout les jeunes parents ainsi qu'Eugène. Je descendais de ma place royale pour aller les rejoindre. Une fois en place, mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement. Anna me fit un sourire, puis me tendit la petite princesse d'Arendelle que je pris maladroitement dans les bras. Finalement j'étais assez heureuse qu'Eugène soit à mes côtés en tant que parrain, lui aussi devait tenir la petite, alors que l'évêque commençait sa liturgie. Je confesse que j'écoutais quelque peu distraite. Je restais fascinée par la petite Emma ! Raiponce avait raison, nous avions en effet le même regard. Je sentais mes mains se refroidir, vite il fallait que je me reconcentre ! Heureusement Eugène la tenait de manière assurée, aussi discrètement, je baissais mes mains ne soutenant que très légèrement Emma. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je puisse avoir autant de mal avec un bébé ! Eugène me dévisagea ayant senti qu'il portait Emma seul. Je pense que personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué aussi, reprenant mes esprits je portais à nouveau la petite. Peu importe ce que penserait Eugène, j'ai eu simplement un moment de distraction si il me pose une question ! Je tachais de me reconcentrer, regardant à nouveau ma filleule. Non je devais sans doute rêver, encore cette image de flocons de neige sur ses mains, ça n'est pas possible, et instinctivement je me mis à regarder devant moi l'évêque qui levait sa coupe. L'instant solennel arrivait et il versait le Saint Chrême sur le front d'Emma qui ne semblait guère apprécier. Intérieurement je priais pour qu'elle ne pleure pas. Je ne saurai comment réagir. Fort heureusement pour moi, son parrain était également un père et finalement savait y faire avec les enfants. Je le sentis la bercer doucement, je ne faisais qu'accompagner et la petite princesse s'apaisa, souriant à son parrain comme s'il ne s'était rien passé alors que l'évêque prononçait les dernières phrases de sa liturgie avant que toute l'assistance n'applaudisse la petite Emma qui venait d'obtenir son premier sacrement. Je laissais alors les jeunes parents récupérer leur petite, tandis qu'Eugène, fier de son rôle de parrain restait avec eux, rapidement rejoints par Raiponce et Olaf qui, peu au courant des attitudes à avoir dans un lieu de culte criait sa joie devant cette cérémonie ce qui amusait beaucoup Pascal. Quand à moi j'en profitais pour m'éclipser discrètement. Le protocole de toute façon exigeait que je ne sorte pas avec les autres convives, aussi je repartais par la petite porte dérobée le cœur léger que cette cérémonie fut enfin terminée. Je n'avais plus guère de pensées angoissantes qui m'ont poursuivi depuis le début de cette journée, j'étais seulement heureuse pour ma sœur. Me voilà désormais devant la porte de la salle de réception. Allons, comme mère, calme prestance et dignité. J'entendis Kay m'annoncer et entrais gracieusement répondant de temps à autres aux révérences des convives. Je m'installais à la table royale, signal qu'attendaient les invités pour eux même s'asseoir. Raiponce, Anna Eugène, Kristoff, les enfants mais aussi Olaf arrivèrent également à ma table. Tous s'assirent en fonction de leur couple respectif, me rappelant un temps que moi je n'avais personne, mais je sentais une petite main tirer sur mon manteau.

-Vous voulez bien que je me mette à côté de vous ?

-Oh Olaf ! Bien sur !

Comme ce petit bonhomme de neige était adorable, il avait laissé les deux bébés pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés m'évitant de rester seule ! Je lui déposais un petit baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Le repas commençait et la conversation était agréable. J'oubliais tous mes soucis et appréciais grandement la présence de ma cousine et d'Eugène qui a été si agréable envers moi durant la cérémonie. Anna était quand à elle quelque peu plus en retrait à se soucier du bien être d'Emma, et Olaf se chargeait d'amuser le petit Pascal. Finalement, en fin de repas, les deux jeunes couples dialoguaient de notre aventure épique de l'an passée. Je n'écoutais plus guère. Je devais faire mon devoir de représentation, recevant les hommages des différentes convives, mais finalement, je revenais vers la conversation et l'écoutait avec plus d'attention maintenant que les convives se dispersaient quelque peu.

-Et depuis Elsa tu as restauré le palais de glace ?

Je fus quelque peu prise de court mais sans me décontenancer, malgré une légère hésitation je répondis à l'interrogation d'Eugène.

-Euh, Oui, Anna a insisté pour que je m'en occupe, mais je n'y suis pas retourné depuis.

-Quel dommage ma chère cousine, tu as réalisé là une véritable œuvre d'art ! Tu es une grande artiste crois moi.

-Tu es bien plus talentueuse que moi dans le domaine artistique voyons ! C'est toi la créatrice dans la famille ! Répondis-je somme toute flattée de cette remarque.

-En tout cas c'est une création sublime, j'aimerai beaucoup l'admirer, autrement que pour rechercher notre fils ! Reprit Eugène.

-Et si vous veniez avec nous ?! Kristoff et moi avons une petite emplette chez Oaken, mais ensuite nous pouvons monter au palais de glace pour y passer la nuit ! Comme ça vous profitez de votre séjour ! Kristoff, tu es d'accord pour montrer ta province à nos royaux invités ?

-Anna ? Répondis-je sans me faire entendre.

-Bien sur mon cœur ! Alors qu'en pensez vos Altesses Coronniennes ? Tentés par un petit voyage au palais ? Vous n'avez rien contre les canards au fait ? C'est ce que nous allons chercher chez Oaken

-Kristoff ? Interpellais-je quelque peu gênée. Toujours sans résultat. !

-Eh bien, j'adore les canards ! Répondit Raiponce

-Alors c'est entendu ! Si nous partons sur le champ nous pourrons arriver avant la nuit !

-ANNA !

Cette fois encore j'avais haussé le ton, ma prestance royal les avaient tous stoppés et désormais ils me regardaient. Je tachais de conserver mon calme et reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

\- Que comptez-vous faire au palais de glace ? Et il est hors de question que vous y alliez avec de si jeunes enfants, c'est un périple trop fatigant pour eux !

-Tu les as entendus, ils souhaitent pouvoir le visiter ! C'est toi-même qui leur avais proposé quand ils étaient revenus pour notre fête du renouveau et mes fiançailles souviens toi ! L'occasion est trop belle !

-Anna Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien à voir là bas. Ce voyage est inutile, vous serez mieux à rester ici !

-Elsa pourquoi vouloir nous empêcher de les y emmener ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu souhaites nous cacher ?

J'étais quelque peu prise au dépourvue. Non bien sur je n'avais rien à leur cacher. Le palais était resté en l'état depuis les événements de l'an passé, mais je craignais qu'il ne fasse remonter de douloureux souvenirs à nos hôtes, mais semble-t-il c'était surtout moi qui en était gênée. Machinalement, je passais ma main dans ma poche de manteau agrippant ma petite fiole puis d'un calme de façade je répondis :

-De toute manière vous ne pouvez pas y aller avec les enfants. Ils sont trop jeunes ! Raiponce, tu le sais toi-même. Il ne serait pas raisonnable d'entreprendre ce périple avec eux !

-Et si tu les gardais ? Après tout tu es la marraine d'Emma ! Et je puis confier mon fils les yeux fermés à la sœur de la marraine de mon fils. Rétorqua Raiponce avant de poursuivre. Donc problème résolu ! On y va ?

Sans attendre la réponse, ma cousine s'était déjà levée. Je conservais mon attitude neutre, j'étais piégée. Ce que je craignais venait de se produire, les voilà qui partent me laissant seule avec les enfants. Dans le fond ça n'était pas un problème, nous avions suffisamment de domestiques pour s'occuper d'eux, et Olaf serait heureux de jouer avec eux, mais moi, j'étais mal à l'aise, surtout vis-à-vis d'Emma que je fixais alors que mes compagnons avaient pris congés le temps d'aller chercher des vêtements adéquats pour se rendre dans la montagne du Nord, me laissant de fait seule dans la salle de réception que la majorité des convives avait désormais quitté.

Quelques minutes plus tard je les accompagnais jusque dans la cour du château. Je regardais Kristoff atteler Sven à son traineau de livreur de glaçons officiel. Je lui avais dit il y a quelque mois de cela qu'étant désormais duc il pouvait abandonner ce titre mais il y tenait et plusieurs fois par semaine il allait faire ses livraisons. Tous les quatre étaient assez excités de cette expédition. Raiponce avait laissé Pascal dans une des chambres du château, aux bons soins de Madame Gotte. Pas superstitieuse du tout, ma cousine avait même demandé à occuper la chambre où il y a de cela un an elle avait eu la désagréable surprise de constater la disparition de son fils. Emma quant à elle était toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Anna avait visiblement du mal à la laisser. J'avais en moi le secret espoir que cette séparation serait trop dure pour elle et qu'elle choisirait de rester avec moi, mais finalement il n'en fut rien. Je la vis me sourire, et mon malaise grandit quand elle me confia l'enfant avant de me prendre dans ses bras, me remerciant de m'occuper de sa fille. Puis elle se retourna vers son petit ange :

-A bientôt mon cœur ! Tu es contente de rester avec ta marraine Tatie Elsa ? Vous allez bien vous amuser toutes les deux ! Et ce soir tu feras dodo avec elle ! Maman revient demain !

-Elle va quoi ?

-Tu vas la prendre avec toi cette nuit n'est ce pas ? Elle n'a jamais passé une nuit seule !

-Je…Bien sur, ça sera avec plaisir. Allez dépêchez vous de partir si vous souhaitez arriver avant la nuit. Ai-je pu leur répondre au prix d'un gros effort.

C'était bien une des très rares fois depuis que je communiquais avec ma sœur que je lui mentais, mais il s'agissait là d'un bien pieux mensonge. Quoi qu'il en soit mon malaise était à son comble en les regardant s'éloigner tout en tenant la petite dans les bras. Je retournais rapidement dans le château. Croisant Olaf j'étais toute heureuse de lui laisser la petite, et lui était ravi de jouer les baby Sitter ! Je regardais mes gants, ils étaient givrés. Je les enlevais rapidement, mais aucune magie ne provenait de mes mains, et les gants ne dégelaient pas contrairement à d'habitude, comme si il ne s'agissait pas de ma magie. Cela voudrait il dire que…Non voyons c'est ridicule, personne mis à part moi ne contrôlait la neige. Et c'est en me répétant cela que je regagnais la salle du trône ! Oui répondre à quelques obligations diplomatiques, voilà qui allait me faire oublier un temps Emma ! J'étais honteuse de penser ça. Comment pouvais-je oser avoir ces pensées en tête ? Pourquoi refuser ainsi la présence de ma nièce ? Pourquoi tant de malaise avec elle en particulier ? Après tout, je me sentais beaucoup moins gênée avec le petit Pascal ! Ces questions trottaient dans ma tête alors que je regardais depuis mon trône Olaf jouer avec les petits anges. Finalement je fus tirée de mes pensées par Kay qui annonça une visiteuse qui apparu devant moi. C'était une femme qui semblait d'âge mur. Elle était encapuchonnée, refusant de se découvrir devant moi, prétextant une blessure. Soit je ne souhaitais pas en savoir davantage, je me passerai exceptionnellement des convenances, le simple fait de ne pas penser à ma nièce pouvait bien m'autoriser ce petit écart.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je prie votre Majesté de m'accorder l'asile. Je suis une humble femme qui parcourt les Royaumes et j'ai besoin d'un abri. Et le destin m'a conduit jusqu'à vous Elsa d'Arendelle ! Fille de feu Quentin VI d'Arendelle ! Souveraine dotée du pouvoir du froid et terrifiée par votre nièce…Emma !

Je restais sans voix face à cette dernière phrase ! Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ?! Je tachais de conserver un calme de façade, cachant le tremblement dans ma voix, attrapant machinalement ma petite fiole.

-Moi terrifiée ? Comment ? Et qui êtes vous ?

-Une humble voyageuse simplement qui demande l'asile vous dis-je. Ensuite il suffit de regarder ce petit ange qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. La distance que vous avez avec elle. Vous êtes seule dans cette pièce pourtant l'enfant se trouve à l'autre bout. Enfin ce gant gelé que vous dissimulez. Vous la soupçonnez d'avoir hérité de vos pouvoirs, mais ça n'est pas la seule chose qui vous terrifie chez…Emma !

A nouveau je tressaillis. Comment avait-elle pu me percer si facilement, alors que jusqu'alors j'avais la réputation d'être de glace face aux expressions ! Je restais interdite peinant à soutenir le regard d'un bleu froid et perçant, assez proche de celui d'Emma, et somme toute du mien. Même si en ce moment je pense que le malaise devait se lire dans mon regard. La vieille le sentait sans doute car elle reprit la parole.

-N'ayez crainte Majesté, je ne vous veux rien, juste obtenir asile quelque temps. Voulez vous bien accepter ma doléance ?

-Je…Madame, le château est ouvert aux voyageurs et aux âmes en détresse. Considérez-vous comme l'hôte de la couronne d'Arendelle. Répondis-je avec toute la prestance que je pouvais avoir.

Je tentais de reprendre l'avantage, repensant à Mère qui posait sa voix quand les discussions la mettaient parfois en difficulté, afin de toujours avoir le contrôle. La vieille releva la tête visiblement satisfaite de la réponse, mais pour autant, pas surprise outre mesure, comme si elle avait devancé mes paroles. Je tachais de la dévisager, une légère mèche de cheveux dépassait de sa capuche, je pouvais présumer qu'elle était blonde. Je tachais de soutenir son regard mais impossible d'y lire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous remercie votre Altesse et n'en attendait pas moins de votre cœur pur !

Je fis un signe à Kay pour qu'il vienne et offre une chambre à ma mystérieuse hôte. Je les accompagnais. Passant dans l'aile ouest du château je crus l'entendre faire une réflexion sur notre bibliothèque dont la porte était ouverte mais ne saurait dire quels étaient ses propos. Enfin, nous arrivâmes devant une chambre pour nos voyageurs de passage. Ca n'était pas la plus luxueuse mais je l'avais souhaité confortable et surtout bien exposée, ce qui semblait ravir mon hôte. Kay s'était retiré pour s'occuper de l'intendance. Ma mystérieuse hôte, avant que je ne prenne congé me retînt un instant.

-Je savais que je vous rencontrerai votre Altesse ! La chambre que vous m'offrez est parfaite je vous en remercie. J'ai ceci pour vous en gage de ma reconnaissance.

Elle me tendit un petit paquet. Il aurait été impoli de le refuser aussi je le prenais, mais avant que je ne le déballe elle m'interrompit.

-Pardonnez moi ce voyage m'a épuisé, puis-je me permettre de demander à ce que je ne sois pas dérangée ? Quant au paquet, je savais que c'était vous qui alliez le recevoir. Déballez-le à tête reposée.

Je réagis de manière automatique par un hochement de tête, la laissant fermer la porte devant moi. En retournant vers la salle de réception, prendre le souper avant de mettre les enfants au lit, et moi aussi par la même occasion, la curiosité m'emporta et je déballais le présent. Il s'agissait d'un simple médaillon. Un médaillon sur lequel était gravé quelque chose. Je n'y prêtais guère attention, trouvant l'attention charmante et m'installais à table. Madame Gotte, pensant que ça me ferait plaisir installa à côté de moi la petite Emma. Je n'osais pas lui dire que cela me mettait mal à l'aise surtout qu'elle me précisa que le berceau avait bien été installé dans ma chambre. Pascal quant à lui avait déjà été couché, et la dame de compagnie d'Anna se chargerait de sa surveillance. Machinalement le repas terminé, j'observais à nouveau le médaillon offert. Il portait un symbole qui ne m'était pas inconnu, mais à moitié effacé et je n'aurai su dire où je l'avais vu la dernière fois. En revanche la gravure était lisible et j'eus alors un sursaut : « Elsa et Emma ». Je réprimais mon envie d'aller voir cette mystérieuse femme. Ce médaillon n'était pas le fruit du hasard ! Pourquoi mon nom était associé à celui de ma nièce ? Mon malaise grandit à nouveau en la regardant. Emma en revanche était insouciante. Décontenancée j'appelais un laquais, lui demandant d'emmener la petite princesse. Je montais dans ma chambre, passer une tenue de nuit pendant que les femmes de chambres se chargeaient de préparer la petite princesse avant de me l'amener. Le laquais s'exécuta aussitôt avec une révérence. Je serrais ma main contre ce médaillon et le rangeait dans ma poche avec la petite fiole du troll. Arrivée dans ma chambre je me regardais dans le miroir puis fixais le portrait de mon père, anxieux au moment de son couronnement. J'étais dans le même état en ce moment. Tant de choses m'avaient éprouvé aujourd'hui ! Je me sentais si fatiguée ! Je m'installais dans mon lit, tenant cette fois-ci non plus un mais deux objets : la fiole et ce mystérieux médaillon. A cet instant on frappa à la porte. C'était le serviteur qui m'amenait Emma. Je m'empressais de dissimuler les deux objets sous mes couvertures en l'invitant à entrer.

-Dois-je vous l'apporter Madame pour que vous la couchiez ?

-Non ça ira ! Mettez là dans son lit je vous remercie !

J'ai été très sèche dans ma réponse. Bien plus que je ne l'aurai voulue, j'en fus moi-même étonnée, mais somme toute moins que le serviteur qui eut un petit mouvement de recul. Je tachais de me rattraper.

-Je veux dire, je vois qu'elle est assoupie, inutile de risquer de la réveiller, je vous fais confiance pour l'installer correctement. Merci.

-B…Bien votre Altesse.

Il installa Emma dans son berceau qui se trouvait devant mes yeux, puis me fit une légère révérence et ferma ma porte. Je soufflais la lampe à côté de moi. Machinalement, je ressortais le médaillon, passant mon doigt dessus, je sentais la gravure où il était écrit « Elsa et Emma ». A nouveau, rien qu'à l'évocation du prénom de ma nièce, et la vue de surcroit de son berceau me fit avoir une sueur froide. Je me retournais pour ne pas voir Emma, qui elle dormait déjà paisiblement, priant intérieurement qu'elle passe une nuit sans pleurer. J'essayais de me calmer, pensant à ma sœur qui devait passer un bon moment avec Kristoff, Eugène et Raiponce. Je sentais la fatigue monter en moi, oui pensons à Anna ! Pourvu que je dorme correctement cette fois ! Pensons à Anna…à Anna…à Anna…à… « Elsa et Emma »…


	3. Drôle d'identité

Chapitre 3 : drôle d'identité.

J'étais petite et il y avait Anna avec moi. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, je sentais que j'étais dans un rêve, mais au lieu de me réveiller, je restais là, dans ce décor en compagnie de ma cadette. Au fond de moi, ce qui me maintenait ici était la curiosité de revoir mon enfance ! Je portais une robe de chanvre marron claire et mes cheveux étaient reliés en une couronne tressée. J'étais étonnée. Ce n'était ni ma couleur, ni ma coiffure habituelle. Mais après tout peut-être ne me rappelais-je pas de tous les jours de mon enfance. Anna et moi étions dans la bibliothèque du château. Nous cherchions un mot dans le dictionnaire du royaume. Nous étions dans les « F » et j'avais entouré le mot « feu ».

-Pourquoi tu as entouré celui-là ? Demanda alors Anna.

-A cause des souvenirs de ma sœur et moi répondis-je.

Anna me regarda amusée et répliqua :

-Mais nous n'avons jamais rien fait avec le feu.

Je me mis aussitôt en colère vexée qu'elle n'ait pas compris tout de suite :

-Pas toi ! Mon autre sœur…Elsa !

Ce fut au tour d'Anna d'être énervée contre moi. Sa petite bouille se contracta et elle pleurnicha :

-Elsa c'est ma sœur ! Pas la tienne ! Toi tu es mon bébé Emma !

Emma ?! Alarmée je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser plus de questions que déjà je me retrouvais dans une chambre d'enfant très simpliste. Il y avait un lit, une petite poupée de chiffon, un petit ours en peluche qui semblait bien plus vieux que moi et une commode. La maison était en bois. Le parquet craquait sous mes pas. Je tentais de savoir où j'étais. Sans trop comprendre je me fis à mon environnement. J'étais une petite fille joueuse, prenant la petite poupée de chiffon à ma disposition. Je la regardais, elle portait une robe rouge feu ! Qu'importe je m'amusais volontiers avec. Comme n'importe quel bambin de mon âge je suppose ! J'entendis alors des bruits derrière la porte.

-Encore de l'eau ! Nous venions à peine de vider la maison ! Criait une voix de femme.

-Il pleut trop fort ! Renchérit une voix masculine.

En effet des gouttes grosses comme mes poings tombaient telles des bombes sur le sol boueux à l'extérieur ! C'était d'ailleurs tellement fort que l'eau s'infiltra dans cette petite pièce qui devait être ma chambre. Je me mis à avoir peur tout à coup. Alors que les adultes continuaient de grogner de l'autre côté de la porte, je me plaquais alors contre celle-ci et gémit à mon tour :

-Mamaaaaan ! Papaaaa !

Je tentais d'ouvrir la porte mais la pression de l'eau qui devait venir de la pièce juxtaposée à la mienne était trop forte. J'appuyais sur la serrure. En vain elle était bloquée.

-Chéri ! Emma est derrière la porte ! Il faut la sortir de là.

-Recule-toi ma puce !

Paniquée j'allais aussitôt m'asseoir sur le lit sans même avoir réagi sur l'instant : Emma ? Pourquoi m'avait-il appelé ainsi ? Je sentais alors des fourmis qui me rongeaient de l'intérieur. Des plaques rouges apparurent peu à peu sur mes mains comme si j'avais touché à des orties. Elles me brûlaient !

Alors que j'hurlais de douleur des voix ricanèrent derrière moi. Je me retournais et une image apparût sur le mur représentant… Elsa et Anna en train de jouer dans une immense salle. C'était celle du bal bien sûr ! C'était ma salle de bal puisque j'étais Elsa ! Pas Emma… Emma c'était le bébé ! Voyons Elsa reprends-toi ! Tu deviens folle !

C'était le fameux jour où j'avais blessé Anna, j'en étais sure, je reconnaissais les événements. La salle était gelée et remplie de neige. J'avais construit Olaf. Anna venait de lui faire un câlin… Puis le toboggan… Les collines de neiges… Les vallées de neiges… Les montagnes de neiges… Anna qui saute de plus en plus haut. Je ne voulais pas revoir ça. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Papa et Maman cognaient toujours pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Mes plaques rougissaient de plus en plus. Pire elles chauffaient ! J'appelle Anna pour la faire ralentir. Je panique. Je glisse.

Et le tout se déclencha. Au moment où Elsa…Enfin moi criais « ANNA ! » je sentis alors qu'une chaleur se propageait à travers mes mains. Le jet de flamme virulent partit aussitôt.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! Hurlais-je de douleur mais surtout par surprise car en réalité...Je ne sentais pas la chaleur !

Ma chambre devint bientôt un ballet de feu. Les flammes dansaient dangereusement s'emparant de mon mobilier en bois. De nouveau j'hurlais un « Papa » et « Maman » de détresse. J'étais prisonnière seule, recroquevillée sur mon lit. Je transpirais de plus en plus… J'avais aussi une très forte envie de faire pipi.

Soudain ! Miracle ! La porte s'ouvrit enfin. La pluie semblait être alors un lointain souvenir. Les flammes également. Papa et Maman vinrent aussitôt me voir. Maman me prit dans ses bras et me réconfortait.

-C'est fini mon ange. C'est fini.

Un mauvais rêve ? C'était donc ça ? Pas si sur ! Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes mains derrière son dos. Les plaques rouges étaient toujours là mais n'étaient plus aussi visibles qu'avant. Il me faudrait tout de même porter des gants, par prudence, et pour n'alerter personne ! Il faisait nuit à présent. C'était l'heure de me coucher. Mes parents me bordèrent et s'en allèrent. Je vis alors les chevaux de la garde royale passer non loin de la fenêtre...Bizarre on aurait dit que les deux montures laissaient derrière elles une trainée blanche…oui c'est bien cela de la glace ! Je comprenais de qui il s'agissait… La suite je la connaissais déjà. Je m'endormis. J'étais avec Maman- la vraie- et celle-ci venait d'accoucher de deux petites jumelles trop mimi.

-Je t'avais dit de me prévenir quand tu accoucherais ! La grondais-je.

-Tu te dois de respecter ta mère ! Allez ouste ! Rugit Papa m'invitant sévèrement à sortir !

Vexée je laissais mes parents en plan et m'enfuis sur un bateau. Après cela j'errais dans un couloir bleu quand je vis une poussette avec deux bébés identiques à l'intérieur. Me doutant que c'était les jumelles de Maman. Je m'en approchais désirant observer ces petites merveilles. Sauf qu'au moment où je voulus les prendre dans mes bras, la poussette se brisa en deux et l'un des bébés s'évapora.

Paniquée à l'idée d'avoir fait une nouvelle bêtise je me mis à la recherche du bébé manquant et arrivais bientôt dans… Une église immense et sombre. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à la chapelle que je connaissais. Il y avait pleins de gens à l'intérieur. C'étaient des ombres. Elles me faisaient peur. Nous devions tous suivre un même mouvement. Je semblais me cacher derrière Maman. J'étais beaucoup plus grande…des années s'étaient écoulées apparemment. J'étais une grande adolescente !

-Chut Emma murmurait-elle.

Sursautant en entendant le prénom, je découvris que je portais un foulard noir, moi qui ne portait pourtant jamais cette couleur. Maman aussi était enveloppée d'un châle.

-Il faut rester calme si nous ne voulons pas nous faire tuer. Ils parlent de toi chuchotait-elle.

-Comment ? De moi ? Mais de quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Qui sont ces gens ?

-Ne sois pas sotte Emma tu le sais très bien ! Ne m'oblige pas à évoquer tes pouvoirs de feu en public tu vas nous faire repérer !

Encore une fois, on m'appelait Emma ?! Mes pouvoirs…de feu ?! Je ne comprenais plus rien à rien ! Je ne pouvais plus me taire ! Ne pouvant m'empêcher de rester calme je parlais avec la vieille dame qui s'était introduite au baptême durant la journée et se trouvait à côté de moi sur le dernier banc de l'assistance.

-Votre Père et votre frère m'ont réveillé très tôt ce matin bougonnait-elle.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de la questionner, pourtant je ne comprenais rien à sa réflexion. Maman me fit les gros yeux agacée. Elle m'agrippa par le bras et nous sortîmes ensuite de l'église. Juste avant de sortir je posais le pendentif que m'avait remis la vieille en fin d'après midi et qui était dans ma poche à côté du bénitier. Nos deux E entrelacés m'obsédaient encore. C'était un geste de défi pour provoquer tous ces gens ! Qu'ils aillent au diable à vouloir me faire mal ! C'était surtout pour dire que j'étais contre eux. Ca ne me ressemblait guère que de chercher la querelle, mais je sentais en moi une chaleur inhabituelle. Serais-ce cela l'expression « avoir le sang chaud » ?

Quelques jours plus tard nous retournâmes dans l'église pour réparer ma bêtise car j'en avais parlé à Maman et elle était furieuse.

-Il ne fallait pas agir ainsi Emma ! Ils vont savoir que c'est nous maintenant ! On va se faire arrêter !

-Tu es contre eux ou pas ?! Criais-je.

Maman répondit :

-Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution ! Je suis pour ta protection, je te l'ai promis alors que tu étais tout bébé, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je te protégerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Souviens-toi « Cache tes pouvoirs ! »

-Ne t'inquiètes pas répétais-je, il doit toujours être là ! Personne n'y aura fait attention.

Sauf que quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte de l'église il n'y avait plus qu'un mur blanc…Nous fîmes alors le tour pour voir s'il y avait un autre moyen d'entrer mais toutes les issues étaient bloquées.

-Tu vois l'église est fermée finis-je par dire pour me rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas normal murmura Maman d'une voix de petite fille.

–Allez viens rentrons ! La brusquais-je.

N'ayant l'air de rien nous retournâmes donc sur nos pas et traversâmes une grande cour blanche. C'est alors que les villageois arrivèrent à notre rencontre et nous arrêtèrent. A ma grande surprise, j'entendis pour la première fois maman pousser un juron ! Elle me regardait en pleurant et je me sentis coupable. Je voulus utiliser mon pouvoir mais ils me mirent deux gros blocs de glace sur les mains pour m'en empêcher. Le seul moment où ils m'en délivrèrent fut lorsqu'ils me forcèrent à brûler notre maison. Heureusement il n'y avait personne dedans. Je pleurais à chaudes larmes face à mon enfance partie en fumée. Les souvenirs partiraient eux aussi, le temps s'en chargerait, Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'années.

Nous marchâmes longtemps avec eux. Mais si j'avais le sentiment qu'elle fût longue, elle passa extrêmement rapidement devant mes yeux, comme si ma vie s'était accélérée La dernière chose dont je me rappelle était le fait que je tenais un journal intime et que j'écrivais avec une plume à l'encre violette sur une page blanche : 8 m… et que Papa nous avait également rejoint.

Quelques temps plus tard toujours prisonniers des villageois nous (juste Maman et moi) étions tous autour d'une table en train de prendre un petit déjeuner. C'était du pain sec. Au moins nous n'étions pas morts.

Soudain mon père arriva et nous dévisagea comme s'il était drogué. Nous remarquâmes alors qu'il avait de grosses plaques rouges semblables aux miennes sur son crâne.

-Père qu'avez-vous ? M'alarmais-je brusquement.

Je semblais être la seule à m'en préoccuper : Maman et les villageois se mirent aussitôt à courir de peur de ne pas attraper sa maladie. Je fis pareil mais il me courait après. Au loin j'entendis le crieur public qui annonçait une tragédie pour le Royaume d'Arendelle « Le souverain et sa femme étaient porté disparu en mer ! ». J'étais cependant trop inquiète par ce qui se passait autours de moi pour me rendre compte de la situation, j'étais clairement devenue cette Emma ! Je regardais mon père derrière moi, toujours à me poursuivre :

-Non Père s'il vous plaît ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pleurais-je.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Emma ! C'est toi qui m'as contaminé et m'a fait avoir cette maladie ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !

Notre course nous avait amené au centre du village. Face à l'heure très matinale, les rues étaient encore presque désertes. Maman appela un médecin. Il y en avait un parmi les villageois. Dès que celui-ci vit Papa il paniqua.

-Il n'y a rien à faire déclara-t-il, il va mourir.

Ayant soudain un instant d'inattention le médecin ne vit pas que Père me sauta dessus. Je tentais de m'en défaire mais il était trop puissant.

-EMMA TUE-MOI ! Hurla-t-il, TUE-MOI PITIE !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait cette phrase son corps se transformait en une créature chimérique noire. Des cornes lui poussèrent, une longue queue rocailleuse vint s'abattre sur le sol. Des ailes se déplièrent dans son dos. Il se transformait en dragon !...Non impossible ! Et pourtant…

-TUE-MOI !

S'en fut trop. Les glaçons qui étaient toujours attachées à mes mains depuis des semaines fondirent en une seconde et apparu alors de mes mains un jet de flammes trop puissant pour atteindre seulement Papa. Le médecin fut également immolé ainsi que maman !

-NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Gémis-je.

-EMMAAAAAAAA ! Cria-t-elle alors que les flammes la dévoraient atteignant sa gorge puis embrasa sa tête.

EMMA… NON JE NE SUIS PAS EMMA ! Je ne me contrôlais alors plus. Mes mains se transformèrent en lance flamme. Les dernières maisons du village furent également atteintes. Les villageois sortirent paniqués me dévisageant alors que les flammes atteignaient l'orée du bois. Je devais fuir et vite ! Je pris alors les jambes à mon cou, fuyant vers les montagnes, laissant derrière moi quelques trainées de fumée. Combien de temps ai-je couru je n'en sais rien ! A quelle distance étais-je du désastre que je venais de causer ? Loin sans doute ! Je regardais en contre bas, je vis une fumée s'élever, des arbres étaient consumés. Je devinais qu'en contre bas se trouvait un village réduit en cendres, où je pouvais dénombrer au minimum trois victimes…Quelle douleur ! Je m'entendis alors chanter…un air que je connaissais ! Regardant autours de moi, cette montagne au nord me rappelait quelque chose ! Les paroles sortaient alors de ma bouche, Qui étais-je ? Elsa ? Emma ?

\- Le feu consume lentement la forêt  
Les flammes sont reines à leur tour!  
La fournaise des enfers m'a placée là pour toujours!  
Le brasier qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain!  
Il est bien trop fort j'ai lutté en vain!  
Cache tes pouvoirs n'en parle pas!  
Fais attention et ne nous brûle pas!  
Pas d'état d'âme pas de tourments! De sentiments!

Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Je n'fumerai plus jamais!  
Immolée Carbonisée!  
Mais j'appelle pas les pompiers!

J'ai laissé ma famille se faire cramer!  
Perdu dans l'brasier!  
Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté!

Quand on craque une allumette!  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La tristesse, l'angoisse sont des quêtes  
que j'ai laissé depuis longtemps!  
Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
de ce lance flamme plein de mystère  
les incendies moi j'ai dis oui! Oh oui!

Immolée Carbonisée!  
Toutes ces flammes me tendent les bras!  
Immolée Carbonisée!  
Non je ne pleure pas!  
Et me voila! Oui je suis la !  
Perdu dans l'brasier!

Les flammes viennent des volcans et réchauffent la terre!  
Mon âme maitrise ce brasier qui provient du fond des enfers!  
Et mes pensées forment cet autodafé!  
Je ne m'arrêt 'rai pas! Tout ça doit s'consumer!  
Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête!  
Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Plus de fillette discrète!  
Et je suis là! Comme je l'ai rêvée!  
Perdu dans les enfers!  
Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté!

Je commençais à jouer avec le feu, créant des petites torches mais soudain, à la lueur de l'unes d'entre elles, l'image douloureuse, Maman agonisant hurlant « Emma ! » Je me mis à nouveau à paniquer ! Je reculais tremblante, m'approchant d'une pente, toujours davantage ! Non ça n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai pas fait ça ! C'est impossible ! Je ne suis pas Emma ! Je trébuchais et…

Je me retrouvais sur le tapis de ma chambre d'Arendelle. Je regardais autours de moi, je regardais mes mains…oui je suis bien moi, Elsa, souveraine d'Arendelle, et cet espace etait la chambre royale ! J'étais par terre, emmêlée dans les draps de soie, trempée de sueur. Un autre cauchemar. Je pleurais vraiment. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Jamais je n'avais eu de songe aussi puissant. Ma filleule dormait toujours au pied du lit, rien ne semblait l'atteindre. A la vue de son berceau, la panique monta en moi. Je ne voulais plus la voir ! Je ne pouvais plus la voir ! Une panique de plus en plus violente m'envahit. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ma chambre ! Soulevant le berceau aussi vite que je pus je le déposais auprès de la chambre de Mme Gotte. Mon empressement m'avait fait remuer violemment le berceau réveillant la petite qui commençait à gémir. Peu importe je n'en ai que faire ! Et repartis immédiatement dans mes appartements.

J'eus juste le temps d'arriver et de fermer la porte à clef que mon stresse se déclencha. Mon lieu de repos se métamorphosa en une gigantesque chambre froide comme lorsque j'avais appris la mort de mes parents.

-Pa...pa, Ma...man prononçais-je d'une voix étouffée, je… Je veux…

Je n'arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase. Ma gorge était trop compressée. Je m'affalais juste au sol et pleurais, pleurais, pleurais…au milieu d'une tempête de neige.


	4. Dans les yeux de l'autre

Chapitre 4 : Dans les yeux de l'autre

Quelle heure était-il ? Je n'en savais rien, la neige recouvrait toute ma chambre, les flocons virevoltaient en bourrasque au rythme de mes sanglots, à chaque larme qui coulait sur mon visage, une stalactite se formait dans la pièce. La fenêtre de ma chambre avait entièrement givré, mais je devinais qu'il faisait encore nuit. Je ne parvenais pas à me calmer. Je regardais l'espace autours de moi qui ressemblait désormais à un désert de neige. Mes affaires, mes meubles, tout était gelé, ma tempête avait emporté les objets légers qui jonchaient le sol, je remarquais auprès de moi la reine blanche de mon échiquier couchée, presque à portée de main, levant la tête, ne restait encore debout sur le plateau que le roi noir. Triste ironie qui reflète mon état d'esprit actuel. Même si je me savais à nouveau dans mon château, toutes ces images trottaient dans ma tête ! Des flashes réapparaissaient ravivant toujours davantage mes angoisses, faisant repartir de plus belle la tempête qui sévissait dans la pièce. Comment mon inconscient a-t-il pu me faire avoir un songe pareil ? Les images se bousculaient. Moi, enfant, vers sept ans peut être, dans cette maisonnette…y serais-je allé une fois ? Non je n'en avais pas souvenir ! Et ces vêtements ! Et cette tenue ? Impossible que je l'aie porté fusse-t-elle une seule fois ! Mère, quand nous étions petites Anna et moi exigeait de nous que nous portâmes des tenues brodées impeccables reprenant les symboles et les armes de notre lignée ! Mais les vêtements étaient finalement le cadet de mes soucis ! Pourquoi m'avoir appelé constamment Emma ? Rien qu'à l'idée de ce prénom mon angoisse se fit plus forte et le blizzard dans la chambre redoublait d'intensité ! Dès lors les images les plus insoutenables apparaissaient. Je me revoyais devenir incontrôlable, brûler ce qui se trouve devant moi…jusqu'au plus effroyable, ces deux êtres, que j'aimais dans ce songe ! Cette femme ! Je l'ai appelé Maman…Pourtant, ça n'était pas maman ! Elle avait les cheveux sombres mais détachés, et jamais Mère n'avait ce tique ! Cette femme avait la fâcheuse tendance, comme Anna a constamment se mordre la lèvre, et Dieu sait si Mère détestait ça, je l'ai si souvent entendu rappeler à l'ordre ma cadette ! Mais qu'importe, je l'aimais comme une mère, et…mon Dieu ! L'horreur, l'enfer m'avait envahi, embrasant mon esprit ! Pourquoi ? Je me souvenais des paroles du troll, m'avertissant que mes pouvoirs représentaient un danger, mais pourquoi des flammes ? Suis-je un monstre de l'enfer ? Le blizzard se relançait de plus belle dans cette pièce, je pleurais, l'image de ce dernier incendie se superposait avec une autre, je voyais le navire de mes parents s'abimer pour disparaître corps et âmes dans les eaux noires et déchainées de l'océan ! Quelle torture pour mon âme ! Alors que j'entendais des pleurs…ça n'était pas les miens, le bébé sans doute ! Mon Dieu, même en pensée je ne pouvais plus prononcer le prénom de ma nièce ! J'entendais à demi-consciente une parole dans le couloir

-Mon Dieu ! Que fais-tu là !?

Qui avait dit cela ? Mon esprit était trop tourmenté pour avoir reconnu la voix. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et j'entendis alors frapper à ma porte :

-Votre Majesté ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je en reniflant, sans avoir reconnu la voix

-Votre hôte Altesse ! Me dit la voix derrière la porte.

Oui bien sur cette femme ! Elle était apparue dans mon rêve, enfin il me semblait ! C'était de sa faute ! Oui, c'est elle qui m'a donné ce médaillon ressemblant à un losange avec une sorte de croix en son milieu autours de laquelle les deux prénoms étaient associés ! Sa présence dans mon songe s'explique ! Mon inconscient me mettrait il en garde ? Je ne saurais le dire, quoi qu'il en soit, je remarquais que le blizzard dans ma chambre se calmait, ma respiration aussi, je réfléchissais, cela me faisait peu à peu reprendre le contrôle, mais la colère me guettait !

-Oui ! Partez Madame ! Je ne veux pas vous voir !

-Comme vous voudrez ! Entendis-je.

Des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir, accompagné de pleurs d'enfant. Non pitié, pas Emma ! Tout mais pas ça, Ne frappez pas à ma porte ! Les pas se rapprochaient toujours plus et finalement j'entendis la voix de la femme.

-Non, inutile de réveiller la Reine ! Elle m'a fait savoir qu'elle voulait n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte et qu'il fallait emmener l'enfant, et de ne discuter ses prérogatives sous aucun prétexte j'ai dit. Madame de grâce pour vous, ne dérangez pas la Reine !

J'entendis alors les pas s'éloigner et le bruit des pleurs s'apaiser. Sans doute devait-il s'agir de madame Gotte qui aura été alertée par les cris de la fille de ma sœur ! Je restais néanmoins intriguée par cet élan de générosité de cette femme inconnue qui était venue à mon secours, comme si elle avait tout compris de mes tourments. Finalement, tachant d'avoir une voix à peu près audible malgré mon état je peinais à lui articuler :

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

-Vous avez besoin d'être seule Votre Altesse ! Si vous chassez ainsi votre filleule de votre chambre…alors que c'est vous-même qui avez suggéré son prénom ! Votre esprit vous tourmente, semble vouloir vous dire quelque chose, il a une vue d'ensemble, votre conscient non ! Il vous panique ! J'ai préféré vous protéger contre vous-même Majesté !

-Je…Restez autant qu'il vous plaira ! Le château vous est ouvert !

Pourquoi avais-je dit cela ? Je n'en sais rien, c'était venu tout à coup, je peinais tellement à avoir des idées claires ! Je me sentais simplement redevable de cette femme qui avait somme toute involontairement stoppée la phase aigüe de ma crise de panique et avait pu faire en sorte que ce bébé soit loin de moi !

-Je vous remercie votre Majesté, Reposez-vous. Conservez mon présent comme un porte bonheur, il vous aidera.

-Comment ?...Et Comment savez vous pour le prénom d'Emma ? Demandais-je tout à coup

Je n'obtins aucune réponse, j'entendais simplement des pas feutrés s'éloigner. Cette femme devait sans doute s'éloigner et regagner sa chambre je suppose. Péniblement je me relevais. Toute ma chambre était recouverte d'un épais manteau neigeux, Je m'appuyais contre ma porte, pour me relever, tournant la clef m'enfermant ainsi à double tour. Je me relevais maladroitement et ma fiole tombait. Fort heureusement la neige lui aura fait comme un oreiller, l'empêchant de se briser. Je tâtais le sol recouvert de cet or blanc mais ne la retrouvais pas, le seul objet qui rencontra ma main fut une des pièces de mon jeu d'échecs : la Reine Blanche. Je m'approchais du plateau. Le roi blanc couché au devant du roi noir ! Par reflexe je relevais la pièce, la reposant sur une case. Puis, d'un coup d'œil par rapport aux dernières pièces encore debout je plaçais la Reine blanche juste au devant du roi noir « échecs et mat » pensais-je ! Une vue d'ensemble ! La clef pour gagner ! Soudain je m'arrêtais prise d'un flash au moment de penser ces paroles ! C'était ma maxime ! Le premier enseignement de papa pour jouer aux échecs, me disant que ça me serait utile pour gouverner, mais là ça n'était pas ça…Cette femme ! Elle venait de dire exactement cette phrase ! Elle parlait de mon inconscient ! Elle parlait de ce médaillon ! Plus de doute elle n'était pas là par hasard ! Elle savait que j'accepterais de l'accueillir, elle avait prévu de me donner ce médaillon ! D'ailleurs, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ! La chaine ne me disait rien mais le médaillon, je ne saurai dire où mais il me rappelait quelque chose ! Je continuais de le regarder. De lire ce nom, ces noms gravés. Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, repensant aux propos de cette femme « votre inconscient ». Aurait-elle deviné mon songe ? Non voyons c'était impossible ! Mais pourtant jusqu'ici j'étais lisible comme un livre ouvert pour elle ! Les images de cet affreux cauchemar revenaient, mais cette fois je me maîtrisais et le blizzard ne recommença pas, laissant la pièce toujours sous son manteau neigeux. Bizarrement, seul mon lit avait été épargné par l'or blanc, et je m'allongeais à nouveau, regardant le plafond que la blancheur de la neige me permettait de distinguer malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître, je croyais en effet déceler le début d'une lumière depuis ma fenêtre donnant plein est. L'aurore allait arriver d'ici une heure je pense. Vu la saison estivale, j'en conclus qu'il devait être à peine quatre heures du matin. Mais peu importait l'heure ! C'est curieux, au plafond j'avais l'impression de distinguer, comme une flamme. C'était ridicule bien sur, rien qu'une ombre portée sur la voute qui créait cette illusion, mais pourquoi l'a remarquais-je ? Ca me dérangeait, je me relevais ! Impossible de dormir, impossible de penser. Je tenais fermement le médaillon dans la main. Passant dans mon dressing je choisis de m'habiller. Hors de question de remettre une tenue de reine des neiges, en fouillant mes affaires je retrouvais une robe violette. Elle me fit avoir tant de souvenirs, me rappelant ce songe étrange ! Je n'avais pas remis cette tenue depuis près de cinq ans ! C'est celle que je portais le jour où nous avons appris la disparition de nos parents ! Leur image me revenait constamment en tête, accompagné du visage de ces deux personnes, que je ne connaissais pas, en train de périr dans un déluge de flammes ! Je choisis de la porter, pensant que cela allait annihiler mes tourments ! Cet espoir fut cependant vain, mes tourments ne me quittaient pas alors que je sortais de mon dressing faisant face au portrait de mon père au jour de son couronnement. Tout à coup quelque chose attira mon regard malgré la pénombre. Ce fut comme un flash. Je mis le médaillon devant mes yeux regardant à nouveau le tableau ! Voilà la forme qui me rappelait quelque chose ! Père portait sur son costume une médaille ayant la même forme ! C'est donc ça ce sentiment de déjà vu. Un doute tout à coup me parcouru et si c'était…Non c'est ridicule, rien n'a été retrouvé suite au naufrage ça ne pouvait pas être ça, « Tu deviens folle Elsa ! » pensais-je pour moi. Oui je devenais folle ! Je mélangeais absolument tout ! Cette vieille femme avec ce médaillon que je revois dans le rêve. Le médaillon me fait penser à Papa, voilà pourquoi je revoyais sa mort, voilà pourquoi je vois des parents mourir ! Le prénom Emma ! Ma nièce sans doute ! Mais le feu ? Pourquoi ça n'avait aucun sens ! Je cherchais dans ma mémoire. Jamais je n'avais eu de contact avec le feu. Une seule image me revenait mais c'était absurde ! Il parlait de mon pouvoir de glace ! Cette image, c'était quand le troll m'avait mis en garde contre mes pouvoirs. Son aurore boréale avait pris une couleur feu pour me montrer les dangers, et mes flocons ressemblaient alors davantage à des flammes qui me consumaient…Mais c'est ridicule ! Je repensais alors à ce conseil de cette femme « une vue d'ensemble, votre conscient ne l'a pas ». Oui bien sur !

-Très bien, nous allons jouer cher inconscient ! Dis-je pour moi !

Je m'asseyais à ma table, je faisais face à l'échiquier. Heureusement, toutes les pièces étaient sur la table, et je pus les replacer rapidement, tournant le camp des blancs vers moi ! Avec cette tenue violette, cette porte fermée, j'étais vraiment revenue des années en arrière. Seule face à mes tourments, avec pour lutter contre mes pensées ce jeu d'échecs ! J'avançais le premier pion blanc pour commencer cette partie contre moi-même ! L'angoisse n'était plus là, la tristesse cependant si, et la température de la pièce restait inchangé mais qu'importe le froid ne m'a jamais dérangé ! Et je retrouverais mon état normal quand j'aurai vaincu mon inconscient, aussi j'allais rêver éveillé ! « Lis dans les yeux de l'autre, tu comprendras ses pensées et tu maîtriseras la situation ». Père m'avait dit ça un jour au cours d'une de nos parties. J'étais petite et il gagnait tout le temps. Mais dès qu'il m'a dit ça, plus jamais je n'ai perdue une seule partie, ni contre lui, ni contre personne ! Alors allons-y ! J'avais joué une pièce noir pour répondre à mon premier déplacement, et tandis que je jouais une nouvelle fois les blancs…je choisis le cavalier et en même temps, bien que consciente je sautais dans les yeux de celle que j'étais dans ce songe !

Soit ! Je m'appelle donc Emma ! Je suis issue d'un milieu somme toute modeste ! Ce qui est curieux, c'est que l'apparence physique semble être la même ! Je fais ma taille, la même couleur d'yeux, de cheveux ! En fait, oui, si ma nièce avait mon âge, elle ressemblerait probablement à cela ! Non inutile de m'attarder sur les événements de mon rêve ! Je devais creuser encore et encore, trouver qui elle était ! Je pensais cette phrase que j'avais lue d'un carnet de voyage d'une jeune princesse d'Amérique alors que je jouais à nouveau les blancs, perçant la défense des noirs avec la tour. Voilà, poursuivons les aventures de cette jeune femme en même temps que cette partie ! Curieusement, je voyais à nouveau cette « moi » différente, dans les montagnes avec l'aurore qui naissait, comme un parallélisme avec la réalité où les premières lueurs du jour pouvaient se deviner. Allons, voyons ce que je peux tirer d'autre comme information ! J'étais donc là, dans la montagne, enfin non Emma…enfin peu importe qui je suis ! Il fallait que j'arrête de me focaliser sur ce prénom ! « Avoir une vue d'ensemble ! ». Allons je devais rester concentré, tandis qu'après avoir joué pour les Noirs, je bougeais mon fou blanc…moi qui commence à devenir folle avec cette histoire ! La partie continuait, dans ma chambre, seule contre moi-même. Observant mon inconscient et mes aventures dans les montagnes, dotées de cet étrange pouvoir du feu et prénommée Emma. Je restais constamment seule ! Je n'approchais de personne, gardais les mains toujours serrées contre moi alors que les jours, et les saisons passaient. Quand j'ai commencé mon observation, je devais avoir dix-huit ans, c'était l'annonce de la disparition de mes parents, depuis, le printemps était revenu par trois fois. C'est curieux, j'avais finalement changé de vêtements, optant pour une tenue rouge et noir. Comme un exact opposé des robes des neiges que je portais habituellement, néanmoins la coupe et la taille du vêtement étaient les mêmes ! Ma coupe de cheveux était différente également, j'avais les cheveux lâchés, une mèche rebelle tombant au dessus de mes yeux. J'errais dans les montagnes. Par moment, je pouvais voir un royaume au milieu des fjords ! Arendelle ! Tout à coup, je sentais une brise glaciale ! Pourtant nous étions l'été. Je regardais à nouveau en contre bas le royaume plongé dans la pénombre et constatais que le fjord semblait geler. La neige commençait à tomber. Je restais interdite face à cette situation. Je venais de jouer pour les noirs, prenant à défaut la défense qui avait été mise en place par les blancs. Hum, nous devions être le soir de mon couronnement ! Je jouais pour les blancs, continuant à me concentrer sur ces images. Je regardais donc interloquée le royaume se retrouver prisonnier des glaces, alors que les premiers flocons tombaient ! Je regardais les éléments se déchainer et sursautais tout à coup en voyant un rocher bouger ! Je n'avais pas rêvé, le rocher s'approchait de moi ! Ca n'était pas un rocher ordinaire c'était un troll…c'était Grand Pabby ! J'étais surprise de penser à lui dans cette observation et commis une erreur en jouant les blancs. Au prochain coup j'allais perdre une nouvelle défense ! Allons Sois concentrée ! Me dis-je.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un qui ressent la magie ! Vous avez de la magie en vous ! Vous maîtrisez les flammes Emma !

-Quoi ? Comment savez-vous ?

-Donc vous le confirmez !

-Je confirme quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait à me dire mais visiblement, il semblait convaincu que j'avais en moi le pouvoir des flammes, cela semblait le contrarier au plus haut point. Je crus le voir grommeler, alors que je jouais à nouveau une pièce blanche, reconstruisant ma défense. Avant de me recentrer sur cette vision. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait, mais la colère était là ! Je le voyais tenir dans sa main un objet que je reconnaissais : une petite fiole jaune, croyant comprendre un vague « je sais qui tu es ! Tu me le paieras ! »

-Plait-il ? Demandais-je pour être certaine de ce que j'avais entendu

-Vous avez en vous un grand pouvoir ! Et vous n'êtes pas la seule !

-Pas la seule ?

-Vous connaissez la légende d'Yggdrasil et l'arbre du monde. Là où serait né le monde !

-Comment ?

-Nous avons sur cet arbre l'opposition de deux royaumes ! Le royaume du feu et le royaume de glace ! L'opposition de ces royaumes est à l'origine de notre monde ! Vous maîtrisez le feu, et pourtant, il neige en ce moment ! Le royaume se retrouve prisonnier des glaces ! Curieux non ?

-Non ! Répondis je en tremblant sans même comprendre pourquoi.

-Il existe une prophétie, deux femmes reines des éléments ! Nous devrions être amenés à nous revoir même si la vie est courte ! Peut être êtes vous la prophétie !

-Je ne suis pas la prophétie ! Me mis-je à hurler sans comprendre !

Je ne me contrôlais plus au moment de mon hurlement, Grand Pabby eût juste le temps de se transformer en rocher évitant ainsi l'embrasement que je créais, déclenchant pour la première fois depuis l'incendie du village une catastrophe !

-NON !

Ma plongée dans mon inconscient venait de prendre fin ! Je regardais l'échiquier…Incroyable : Match Nul ! Impossible je ne perdais jamais, je gagne toujours ! J'avais pourtant percé mon inconscient mais il me manquait une information c'était impossible autrement. Regardant le plateau de jeu, cherchant désespérément une faille pour continuer cette partie, je réfléchissais à ce que je m'étais imaginé. Il y avait un détail qui ne collait pas c'était obligé ! Cet incendie qui aurait eu lieu au même moment que le gel du royaume au moment de ma fuite ! Impossible ! Je me levais vers la bibliothèque, consultant les archives des catastrophes naturelles ! J'étais estomaquée au départ ! L'incendie du village a bien existé ! Mais il n'est nullement question d'un feu de forêt le jour de mon départ. Personne n'a signalé de feu…En fait si ! Anna m'avait bien narré que pendant qu'elle me cherchait elle avait vu une fumée, mais elle venait de chez Oaken !...Mais en fait c'était impossible Anna m'avait dit qu'elle avait vu le feu droit devant elle ! Mais ma jeune sœur n'a pas le sens de l'orientation, car elle était sur la piste, avant de glisser dans un ruisseau, donc ayant changé de direction pour tomber sur l'échoppe d'Oaken, la fumée qu'elle avait vue ne pouvait provenir de la cheminée du marchand ! Et qu'avait elle dit par la suite déjà ? Gelée, Kristoff l'approchait de quelques foyers de chaleurs, mais nous n'avons pas de geysers…Cela voudrait-il dire qu'Anna… Le soleil me sortait de mes pensées alors qu'il pénétrait dans mes appartements, faisant briller toute cette neige ! A l'heure qu'il est, Anna et les autres devaient être sur le chemin du retour ! « Pourvu que la neige fonde avant qu'ils n'arrivent ! » Lançais-je malgré moi. J'étais cependant loin de m'imaginer qu'à l'entrée de la cour du château, le traineau de Kristoff arrivait…

-C'était vraiment magnifique ! Mais pas fâchée de rentrer, on va pouvoir retrouver nos petits anges N'est-ce pas ma greluche de cousine ? Me lança Raiponce dans un clin d'œil.

-Entièrement d'accord ! J'ai hâte de retrouver ma petite princesse et savoir comment s'en est sortie Elsa ! Lui répondis-je enthousiasmée.

Enfin j'allais retrouver mon bébé. Oui je sais on s'était quittée à peine une journée mais elle me manquait déjà. Ma puce, mon ange, la chair de ma chair… Bon allez j'ai laissé un peu de chair de Kristoff. D'ailleurs mon grand dadet était toujours aussi bon au lit. Mais ça Emma ne le saura jamais.

Nous annonçâmes aux gardes que nous étions revenus. Ils nous ouvrirent immédiatement les portes. Traversant alors la cour telle une tornade je cherchais aussitôt mon précieux bébé des yeux. Instinctivement je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma chère sœur mais une femme m'en empêcha.

-Emma n'est pas avec la reine.

Plus surprise par l'intrusion de ce mystérieux personnage que par ses paroles glaciales, je vis bientôt madame Gotte traverser le couloir avec ma puce dans les bras. Elle dormait paisiblement. Kay arriva également avec le petit Pascal. Lui bougeait déjà plus. Ma cousine et son mari se jetèrent dessus comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu pendant quinze jours.

Alors que Kristoff les imita s'emparant tendrement d'Emma, je restais en retrait enfin frustrée par ce qu'avait dit la femme encapuchonnée. Pourquoi ma fille n'était-elle pas avec sa marraine ? Pourquoi Elsa n'était-elle pas venue nous accueillir ? Que s'était-il passé ici ?

-J'ai trouvé la petite princesse devant ma porte majesté précisa madame Gotte comme si je lui avais demandé.

-Qu'en est-il de la reine ? Questionnais-je du tac au tac.

-Aucune idée majesté, son altesse refuse de nous ouvrir répondit-elle.

A la fois peinée et vexée que ma sœur ait rejeté Emma comme une vulgaire chaussette, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'elle n'avait pas agie comme ça pour rien.

Laissant les autres en plan, je me dirigeais d'un pas brutal et disgracieux vers sa chambre. Je ne fus qu'à moitié étonnée de trouver sa porte fermée à clef. Je n'avais qu'une envie : l'exploser. Heureusement je réussis à me contrôler et demandais à Olaf de me passer sa carotte. Inutile d'appeler Elsa je savais très bien qu'elle n'ouvrirait pas, sans doute avait-elle repris ses mauvaises habitudes, mais je lui avais juré que si cela arrivait, je rentrerais de force et je comptais bien honorer ma promesse quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Tandis que je trifouillais la serrure à l'aide de la longue carotte orange pour harmoniser le loquet, j'arrivais enfin à débloquer l'entrée. Indifférente à la déformation de la carotte je la redonnais aussitôt à Olaf qui regardait attristé le légume qui lui servait de nez à moitié cassé. Son visage me radoucie me ramenant à la réalité l'espace d'un instant, et je lui dis d'une voix la plus douce que je puisse avoir « vas rejoindre Sven, il y a toujours des carottes près de lui ! » Je vis un timide sourire éclairer le visage du bonhomme de neige qui s'éloigna alors, et je rentrais enfin dans la chambre.

Ou plutôt dans un immense glacier.

-Qu'est-ce… Commençais-je.

Ma sœur était étalée sur son lit en pleurs. Il faisait affreusement froid. Kristoff rentra à son tour avec le bébé. Dès qu'Elsa le vit, elle se replia sur elle-même et se mit à hurler :

-NON SORS-LA DE MA CHAMBRE ! JE NE VEUX PAS LA VOIR !

-Chut Elsa tu vas la réveiller ordonnais-je oubliant qu'elle était la reine et que c'était elle qui donnait les ordres.

-JE M'EN MOQUE FAIS-LA SORTIR ! MAINTENANT !

Emma commença à gigoter comme un petit ver de terre dans les bras de son père. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à la réaction de ma chère sœur. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus c'était de voir…La peur dans ses yeux.

-Elsa qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-SORS-LA !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe ? M'exclamais-je, c'est encore tes cauchemars ?

-OUI ! Explosa-t-elle, MAINTENANT SORTEZ !

S'en fut trop pour mon petit ange qui gémit provoquant des petits bruits de chats.

-Kristoff emmène-là, nous avons à discuter Elsa et moi ! Ordonnais-je.

Mon époux s'en retourna donc me laissant seule en confrontation avec ma sœur. Je refermais la porte m'engouffrant à nouveau dans un froid glacial, fort heureusement, je n'avais pas encore enlevée mon manteau ! Elle avait repris sa position initiale sur le lit. Si la scène n'avait été si pathétique j'aurais sans doute ri car elle avait des cernes de ratons-laveurs.

J'allais m'asseoir auprès d'elle et la serrais contre moi de façon plus maternelle que fraternelle.

-Vas-y explique-moi tes chimères murmurais-je comme si c'était un bébé.

Elsa me fusilla du regard. Je voyais bien que son esprit était torturé. Elle ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Fronçant alors les sourcils pour paraître plus expressive, elle finit par céder et me raconta tout. J'eus le droit à une jeune fille qui s'appelait Emma qui avait le pouvoir du feu et qui avait brûlé ses parents à l'adolescence.

-Sauf que cette Emma c'était moi conclut-elle un peu moins paniquée, j'ai…J'ai peur d'avoir vu l'avenir…

-Oula ! Bien sûr que non voyons qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Emma est tout à fait normale ! M'exclamais-je lui caressant les joues pour l'apaiser, tu t'es simplement mise dans sa peau parce que tu as du mal avec elle mais c'est tout, ne t'en fais p…Tiens mais c'est quoi ça ?

Le ça en question était une petite fiole de verre qui traînait à terre. Elsa voulut se ruer dessus mais je la devançais m'agrippant à la fiole comme s'il eût s'agit d'une balle de base-ball. Il y avait du jaune d'or à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je intriguée.

Sans me répondre Elsa me l'arracha violemment des mains plantant ses ongles presque jusqu'au sang.

-C'est à moi ! S'il te plait Anna… Ne…Ne me pose pas de question là-dessus bredouilla-t-elle.

Alors là elle me connaissait mal. Impulsive et têtue je n'allais pas la laisser m'échapper aussi facilement. J'étais donc sur le point de lui foncer dessus quand soudain j'entendis Kristoff qui hurlait à l'autre bout du couloir :

-ANNA VIENS VOIR !


	5. Telle tante, telle nièce

Chapitre 5 : Telle tante, telle nièce

-Anna viens voir ! Cria à nouveau Kristoff à l'autre bout du couloir.

Il semblait paniqué. Observant Elsa pour essayer de lui reprendre sa fiole je constatais qu'elle avait profité de mon moment d'inattention pour la planquer je ne sais où… Et puis zut ! Bon je me débrouillerais d'aller fouiller sa chambre quand elle sera en réunion ! Pour l'heure la priorité c'est mon dadet de mari comme aime à l'appeler Raiponce qui hurle dans le couloir !

-Anna vite ! Répéta Kristoff d'une voix beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

-Tu devrais rejoindre le duc des montagnes du Nord ! Il te demande avec insistance ! Me dit Elsa d'un ton impérieux, semblant clairement profiter de la situation pour pouvoir se renfermer sur elle-même.

A contrecœur je quittais la chambre de ma frangine pour me rendre auprès de mon mari. Tiens c'est curieux, j'ai pensé « frangine ». Je devais être énervée moi, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas pensée à Elsa de manière si familière. En fait, pas depuis mon mariage où elle m'a fait devenir son bras droit. Bien que ce poste soit né d'une chanson que nous aimions chanter étant petite où j'annonçais que je narrerais ses exploits, finalement ce jour est arrivée. Aujourd'hui je suis une femme adulte et qui prend son rôle d'ambassadrice à cœur. J'avais appris les convenances et l'étiquette ! Fini l'ancienne Anna maladroite ! Oups je vais marcher sur ma robe moi ! Martelant le sol de petits pas chassés j'arrivais enfin vers lui. Raiponce, Eugène et la femme encapuchonnée de tout à l'heure formaient un cercle autour d'Emma. Mon bébé…Mais qu'avaient-ils ? Il lui est arrivé malheur ? Pendant une fraction de seconde revoyant Raiponce je repensais à nos événements de l'an dernier, sans doute notre escapade au palais de glace, mais du coup j'ai cru que j'allais trouver un berceau vide, mais fort heureusement il n'en était rien ! Emma était bien sage dans son berceau !

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?! M'exclamais-je voyant qu'elle se tortillait en rigolant.

Sa couverture était pleine de neige… Ce qui pouvait être logique si elle était restée avec Elsa…Oui mais normalement de la neige ça ne tient pas si longtemps… D'autant plus qu'on était au mois de juillet….Serais cela qui les intriguaient tant ? Ridicule voyons ! Et puis si ça n'était pas Elsa, c'était probablement Olaf ! Quoi que non, lui aussi semblait intrigué, et, chose rare, il ne parlait pas mon petit bonhomme de neige qui a pu remplacer sa carotte que j'avais quelque peu abimé. Il faudra que je pense à m'excuser moi d'ailleurs ! Intriguée je passais ma main sur la couverture, la neige était fraiche ! Emma ne semblait cependant pas gênée, j'eus peur qu'elle prenne froid, mais en lui touchant le visage elle ne grelottait pas, et ne semblait nullement inquiète de l'or blanc qui parsemait son couffin.

-Regarde ce qui sort quand elle bat des mains ! S'écria Kristoff.

D'ordinaire j'aurais souri face à cette phrase au sens on ne peut plus équivoque de mon époux dont je dois dire il était le spécialiste, mais là, il parlait de notre fille, et, sous son regard affolé je fixais les menottes de notre petit trésor. Ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient d'amour. Elle se mit alors à faire « bravo » produisant des sons incompréhensibles. Je regardais à la fois attendrie et anxieuse, tous semblaient si inquiets ! Mais rien ne se passait ! J'en venais à me demander quelle mouche avait bien pu tous les piquer ici, entre Elsa qui transforme ses appartements en igloo et eux qui devenaient paranoïaques avec trois flocons de neige.

-Je ne vois rien du tout dis-je déçue.

-Regarde ! Mieux !...Tu vois !… Répliqua-t-il d'une voix de singe savant.

Alors que j'observais notre fille pour la seconde fois j'entendis Eugène, qui gloussait à Raiponce « voilà qu'y en a deux d'givrées maintenant ». Je me glaçais aussitôt d'effroi en constatant qu'il avait raison. Emma continuait de battre ses mains de plus en plus fort quand soudain du blanc sortit du bout de ses doigts et tomba sur sa couverture… C'ETAIT ELLE QUI FAISAIT CA !

Incapable de bouger à cause du choc, je vis bientôt qu'elle se frottait ses pieds qui dépassaient de sa couverture. A cet instant de la glace jaillit et vint gercer la laine blanche.

-Emma… a gelé la cou…ver...ture...

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge et je me réfugiais enfin dans les bras de Raiponce me servant de sa robe comme d'un paquet de mouchoirs. Emma avait le même pouvoir que ma sœur…Le cauchemar allait recommencer. Je revis alors tant d'événements passés ! Elsa m'avait raconté ses tourments me disant qu'elle s'était vu fillette, ou pas elle enfin peu importe, cette fois c'est moi qui l'était, et j'imaginais mon petit ange, fermant la porte derrière elle, s'isolant dans sa chambre, loin du monde et ses joies. Je revoyais mon visage désemparée face à cette porte que j'ai trop souvent et trop longtemps connue fermée, m'imaginant devoir revivre cela désormais devenue adulte ! Quelle torture pour notre couple ! Pour notre famille ! Mais pire encore ! Que se passera-t-il si elle blesse quelqu'un ? Il nous sera impossible de consulter les trolls. Certes mon époux a conservé d'excellents rapports avec eux qui sont sa famille, et le royaume aussi d'ailleurs ! Nous savions qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils pensaient, mais eux ne savaient pas guérir ce genre de blessure, seul un troll le savait ! Rien que de repenser à Grand Pabby mon malaise ne fit qu'augmenter ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça ? Ma cousine avait encore ses gants de voyage aux mains, nous venions à peine de rentrer sans doute n'avait elle pas eu le temps de les enlever mais du coup je revoyais les catastrophes qu'Elsa avait pu créer, plongeant par deux fois le royaume dans l'hiver ! Tout à coup je ressentais l'angoisse que devait avoir Elsa ! Quel poids, quelle torture, quelles responsabilités que ce puissant et dangereux don ! Finalement j'oubliais presque ce que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, j'avais déjà de l'empathie, mais je pouvais comprendre comme jamais le désespoir de ma sœur ! Mais non, moi je ne suis pas ainsi, tout le monde me dit que je ne suis qu'une éternelle optimiste ! Cela m'a valu déjà de nombreux quolibets politiques mais c'est ce qui faisait ma réputation, et comme Elsa, je suis fière et attachée à ma réputation ! Alors hors de question de me laisser dépasser ! Oui je pouvais le clamer haut et fort, la tristesse l'angoisse et la peur m'ont quitté depuis longtemps ! NON ! NOUS N'ALLIONS PAS COMMETTRE LES MEMES ERREURS ! ELSA LUI APPRENDRA ! Oui Anna calme-toi…Tout ira bien…

Mais oui bien sûr que tout allait bien ! Je repensais soudain au cauchemar que venait de me raconter ma chère Elsa. Tout était merveilleux au contraire ! Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir du feu ! Elle n'allait pas nous flamber… Je dois avouer que pendant plusieurs secondes j'avais eu peur. Un large sourire devait sans doute se dessiner sur mon visage ! J'étais excitée comme une puce ! Finalement c'était une nouvelle grandiose ! Ma fille Emma ! C'était elle qui allait nous faire définitivement fêter ce renouveau ! Elle ! Ce magnifique cadeau d'amour ! Elle allait définitivement par son pouvoir nous faire tourner ces tristes époques que nous avons du vivre Elsa et moi !

Prenant aussitôt notre fille des mains de Kristoff je m'empressais d'aller la montrer fièrement à Elsa pour qu'elle voit que sa filleule avait reçu son don.

-ELSA ! ELSA ! Regarde ! M'exclamais-je avant que les autres m'aient retenu.

J'arrivais dans sa chambre avec Emma dans ses langes encore gelés. Je levais ma fille au dessus de moi, comme si je souhaitais la présenter au monde entier depuis un promontoire ! La femme encapuchonnée était encore là. Elle m'intriguait de plus en plus cette bonne femme. Il fallait que je l'interroge pensais-je. Qui était-elle ? Et pourquoi je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec elle ? Bon son accueil sans doute ! Allons calme toi Anna, il est inutile de te fier à ta première impression, ça t'a déjà joué des tours par le passé avec les Iles du Sud ! D'autant plus que l'urgence était ailleurs. En voyant Emma, ma sœur repartit de plus bel dans ses suffocations et demanda à la voir sortir.

-Pars avec elle !

-Mais…

-JE TE DIS QUE JE NE VEUX PLUS LA VOIR !

-Attend laisse-moi t'expli…

-NON JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR ! TU T'EN VAS ! Si tu refuses je me chargerais de donner l'ordre en tant que reine ! Me lança-t-elle visiblement paniquée ! Elle avait vraiment le visage d'une fillette terrifiée en prière face au pire des monstres qui soit !

Je la vis s'approcher de moi, elle ferma les yeux au moment de m'agripper par le bras pour me pousser sur le pas de la porte, mais je résistais pour ne pas qu'elle me ferme la porte au nez comme elle l'avait trop souvent et trop longtemps fait ! Nous nous connaissions toutes deux comme personne ! Plus jamais elle ne pourra me fuir !

\- Ne claque pas la porte ! Je peux juste te dire une chose ? Tentais-je une dernière fois, regarde Emma… Enfin non regarde sa couverture.

-Elle est gelée et alors ? Tu voudrais que je lui fasse un bonhomme de neige en plus ? Déclara-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde avec dans la voix une pointe de sarcasme.

Ma lèvre se contracta contrariée. Ma sœur me dévisagea et réalisa brusquement qu'elle n'était pas la cause de cette neige.

-ELLE A LE MEME POUVOIR QUE MOI ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Oui dis-je soulagée, tu vois tu t'es fait une frayeur pour rien, elle n'a pas de pouvoir de feu. Rétorquais-je enjouée !

-ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN ELLE AURA QUAND MEME DES ENNUIS AVEC CES POUVOIRS ! Pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Tu lui apprendras à s'en servir l'encourageais-je.

-Non… Murmura-t-elle, je ne veux plus la voir… S'il te plaît Anna. M'annonça ma sœur en détournant le regard de nous.

–Vous feriez mieux de quitter la pièce princesse ! C'est préférable pour toutes les trois ! ajouta la femme dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité et conservait son capuchon comme pour se dissimuler.

J'observais Elsa avec de grands yeux ronds attristés et n'insistais pas. Me retenant de ne pas pleurer je défiais du regard que je voulais le plus digne possible ma sœur, avec Emma dans les bras. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais cette mystérieuse inconnue qui me conseillais de sortir, je pensais intérieurement qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! J'allais faire donner des ordres ! Son séjour ici n'allait sans doute pas durer qu'importe le souhait d'Elsa !

-Qui êtes vous de toute manière pour me parler ainsi sur ce ton ! Vous savez qui je suis je suppose ! Nul ne peut me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire vis-à-vis de ma sœur !

-Oui je sais qui vous êtes Madame Anna d'Arendelle Bjorgman, fille de Quentin VI d'Arendelle et de feu la reine Idun d'Arendelle !

-C'est bien vous avez révisé l'arbre généalogique de la famille et alors ? Rétorquais-je outrée.

-Si fait Madame ! Vous êtes obstinée, mais désespérément optimiste donc vous allez suivre mon conseil, comme vous avez suivi le conseil de celui que votre mari a longtemps appelé Grand Pabby et qui a crée une potion dont vous vous demandez pourquoi votre sœur a encore la fiole en sa possession et la cache à vos yeux depuis un an…

-Comment savez-vous ça ?! Demandais-je tout à coup surprise et déstabilisée face à cette personne qui restait toujours aussi mystérieuse et encapuchonnée, ne laissant apparaître qu'une légère mèche blonde qui semblait plaire à ma petite Emma d'ailleurs car elle tendait les bras dans sa direction. Enfin c'est ce que je crois, je devais me faire des idées !

-Une intuition simplement votre Altesse ! Je ne veux que le bien de votre sœur et vous le redis humblement, je sais votre cœur bon et optimiste ! Elle est la personne la plus chère à vos yeux…peut être même davantage que votre époux ou votre fille ! Non Madame ne répondez pas, n'y réfléchissez même pas, vous allez vous faire du mal sinon, la question n'a pas à se poser, mais au fond de votre cœur vous le savez ! Allons Comprenez que mon conseil est bienveillant à votre égard !

Je restais interdite face à cette inconnue. Sa voix était si posée, et je ressentais une réelle empathie dans son propos surtout quand elle s'était mise à parler de moi ! Elle m'avait totalement démasquée, j'étais désarmée et je regardais alors ma sœur, qui n'avait pas bougée toujours devant la porte. Une vague de tristesse montait alors en moi.

Je sentais que j'avais fait beaucoup de peine à ma cadette, et c'était justifié ! Je refusais catégoriquement ma nièce ! L'héritière de mon trône pour l'heure ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien c'était plus fort que moi. Je ne voulais plus voir Emma elle me faisait trop peur. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ! C'était totalement irrationnel ! Il me manquait une information dans ce problème ! Pourquoi suis-je terrifiée par un bébé ?...Par un bébé qui me ressemble ! Par un bébé qui me ressemble et qui a mes pouvoirs ! Par un bébé qui me ressemble, qui a mes pouvoirs et qui se manifestent pour la première fois à peu près au même âge que pour moi ! Par un bébé qui me ressemble, qui a mes pouvoirs, qui, se sont manifestés au même âge que moi à qui j'ai moi-même suggéré le prénom !

-Oui vas –t-en s'il te plait Anna ! Je vais faire passer une missive, je te laisse en charge des affaires du Royaume pour le moment ! Tu en seras digne ! Ma chère sœur ! Tu as donc une charge importante qui t'attend !

-Très bien, si c'est là ton souhait Elsa, je m'en vais murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Et elle partit dignement, d'un pas qui ressemblait…à celui d'une Reine, que je venais de faire par cet ordre. Un pas mais pas de n'importe quelle reine, ce pas ressemblait…à celui de mère en fait ! Pour la première fois, en observant Anna de dos, j'ai cru la revoir ! Elle me laissait seule avec notre hôte. Se raclant la gorge celle-ci finit par déclarer d'une voix fort peu aimable. Une voix de reproche, comme je n'avais encore jamais entendu jusqu'alors :

-Si je puis me permettre vous agissez avec votre filleule exactement comme votre mère agissait avec vous.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demandais-je offusquée de son audace.

Comment osait-elle ainsi parler de celle qui est et restera mon modèle ! A qui j'espère tant pouvoir ressembler un jour ! Ma tristesse se muait en colère ! Je l'avais sentie monter chez Anna face à cette inconnue qui nous cachait toujours son identité. Si Anna avait su se calmer je ne le garantissais pas pour moi. Si le pouvoir allait être entre les mains de ma sœur, c'est uniquement par ma volonté et mon ordre, la vraie patronne restera malgré tout moi, il me suffit d'une parole pour la faire expulser. Il me suffit d'un geste pour déverser ma colère, mes angoisses à son encontre et la faire disparaître dans ma glace. Pourtant, elle semblait comme lire en moi, comme comprendre ce que je pensais, et me faisais un petit sourire entendu qui comme ma sœur me désarmait.

-C'est-à-dire sans amour conclut-elle avant de s'en aller à son tour en faisant, volontairement pensais-je tomber un petit pendentif de ma table derrière elle. Le pendentif en forme de cœur d'Anna où se trouvent les portraits des êtres pour qui elle a de l'amour…


	6. Anna Ière

Chapitre 6 : Anna Ière d'Arendelle

Je ramassais instinctivement le bijou, Anna était partie si vite qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à venir le récupérer ! D'ailleurs je ne me souvenais même plus si je l'avais averti que c'est moi qui l'avais, qu'importe il me fallait rejoindre au plus vite rejoindre mon hôte qui m'avait quitté sur cette phrase énigmatique. Mais alors que j'allais sortir de la pièce pour me jeter sur ses talons dans le couloir, je regardais sur ma droite le mur à côté de ma cheminée et fut soudain figée sur place. Pendant un instant je ne savais même plus ce que je comptais faire. J'étais totalement coupée dans mon élan, captivée par une tapisserie présente dans ces appartements royaux depuis…oh je ne saurai le dire, en tout cas depuis ma naissance certainement ! Mais je suis toujours passée devant sans forcément y prêter attention mais là ! C'était tout bonnement incroyable ! Je devais sans doute rêver ! Finalement je m'approchais prudemment de cette œuvre, toute ma concentration se portait désormais sur cette tapisserie. J'étais pétrifiée ! Cette image ! Un roi, mais en dessous, deux jeunes femmes blondes ! Deux jeunes femmes qui me ressemblaient ! La première porte une robe bleue, ressemblant à celles que j'ai pu me créer grâce à mon pouvoir, quant à la seconde jeune femme…Eh bien, avec cette tenue rouge, elle ressemblait étrangement à ce personnage que j'incarnais dans mon rêve et qui se prénommait Emma ! Cette révélation me fit me replonger dans ce curieux cauchemar, dans cette partie d'échecs interminable contre mon inconscient et ces relations troublantes dans les archives parlant d'un incendie. Je m'approchais alors de la tapisserie pour essayer de déchiffrer la signature brodée de l'artiste, quand j'entendis derrière moi la voix reconnaissable entre mille et toujours désespérément joyeuse d'Olaf.

-Elsa ! Vous devriez venir, il y a des problèmes à côté !

-Comment ? Peu importe Olaf, c'est à Anna de s'en occuper désormais ! C'est elle qui dirige ici ! S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

-Mais ça concerne Anna justement, elle est en colère contre la dame que vous avez décidé d'héberger !

-Comment ? J'arrive !

-Et dites, est ce que je pourrai avoir moi aussi ma petite sœur de n…

J'étais passée devant Olaf d'un pas déterminée, n'écoutant même pas la supplique de ce charmant être composée de joie et de neige, même si je savais de quoi il retournait, voilà un an qu'il me le demandait sans cesse, depuis nos aventures avec Raiponce et Eugène, il voulait devenir un grand frère ! La naissance d'Emma l'avait quelque peu calmé à ce sujet, mais voilà qu'il recommençait, mais moi je ne veux pas utiliser mes pouvoirs, en fait je les veux de moins en moins ! Mais là, c'était le cadet de mes soucis ! Mon esprit était à nouveau centré sur cette mystérieuse femme, qui m'avait troublé au moment de prendre congé sans même m'accorder le respect dû à mon rang ! En tournant dans l'aile du château, je pouvais entendre les premiers heurs de la dispute.

-Je me fiche de savoir que ma sœur vous ait accordé l'hébergement madame, ici je fixe également les conditions, et je ne tolère pas qu'on soit aussi hautain avec les membres de la famille royale !

-Voyons Princesse Anna je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de manquer de respect à la famille d'Arendelle vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions.

-Je n'en ai cure, il est inadmissible qu'on ne se présente pas auprès de ses hôtes surtout quand il s'agit de la famille royale aussi Madame je vous laisse une heure pour quitter les lieux faute de quoi vous m'obligerez à vous faire raccompagner par la garde !

-Eh la Anna ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?! Demandais-je alors à ma sœur.

Je faisais de gros efforts pour ne pas prêter attention à Emma que ma sœur tenait dans ses bras. Kristoff qui était resté muet pendant l'altercation sembla le remarquer et prit sa fille des bras d'Anna qui lui jeta alors un regard noir ! Pourquoi ma sœur était elle furieuse ainsi ? Voulait elle me forcer à affronter ma nièce ou est ce simplement cette mystérieuse inconnue ? Pourquoi donc repensais-je à papa alors et ce qu'il me répétait sans cesse : « pas d'état d'âme, pas de tourment ». Oui je devais passer outre ! Aussi je m'éclaircis la voix. Surtout que les serviteurs passant dans le couloir se retournaient, nous étions l'après midi et enfin je paraissais hors de mes murs. Je tachais de prendre un ton solennel, comme mère, gardant en mémoire la dernière phrase que m'avait dit cette femme, pas d'amour de la part de celle que j'ai pleuré pendant des jours seule dans ma chambre, pour qui j'ai une admiration sans faille et à qui je comptait je l'espère un jour pouvoir ressembler!

\- Allons Anna, explique-moi, quel est l'objet de cette dispute, il n'est pas convenable de se donner ainsi en spectacle quand on représente la couronne d'Arendelle.

\- Elsa, excuse-moi, mais si tu m'as confié la responsabilité du Royaume eh bien je compte remplir ma tache, et sous ma responsabilité il n'est pas tolérable que des inconnus profitent de notre hospitalité sans décliner leur identité. J'ai commis suffisamment d'erreurs avec des inconnus à qui j'ai fait confiance. C'est toi-même qui m'as mise en garde souviens toi !

-Dois-je te rappeler que celui que tu as épousé était initialement un inconnu à qui tu as fait confiance?! Lançais-je d'un ton sec. Voilà qui fit taire quelques instants, Anna, mais finalement je l'approuvais, et j'interrogeais à mon tour notre hôte : Néanmoins Anna a raison, votre présence ne pourra être tolérée tant que nous ne saurons pas qui vous êtes !

-Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance vos Altesses, car si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes une Reine de substitution Anna d'Arendelle ! Mais qu'importe, vous ne vous intéressez pas aux priorités ni l'une ni l'autre. Et votre aveuglement pourra avoir de graves conséquences. –Elle marqua une pause avant de déclamer :

-Bientôt nous plongerons dans les froides ténèbres

Adieu, vive clarté de nos étés trop courts !

J'entends déjà tomber avec des chocs funèbres

Le bois retentissant sur le pavé des cours…

-Tout l'hiver va rentrer dans mon être : colère

Haine, frissons, horreur, labeur dur et forcé,

Et comme le soleil dans son enfer polaire

Mon cœur ne sera plus qu'un bloc rouge et glacé »

Merci Madame moi aussi je connais ce poème français ! Je vous accorde le fait que vous ayez du gout en matière de poésie mais vous ne répondez pas à la question de ma souveraine de sœur ni à la mienne ! Tempêta Anna

J'eus quelques instants d'égarement. Moi aussi j'avais reconnu que notre mystérieuse inconnue reprenait un poème français, Anna, était si passionnée par cette poésie qu'elle avait reconnue de suite, un de ses auteurs favoris adepte du spleen, dont elle m'a forcée la lecture. Ma foi c'était de bonne guerre, sans doute une petite vengeance vis-à-vis des parties d'échecs que je lui imposais. Mais, ce que ma sœur a repris dans cette seconde strophe me figeait. Cela décrivait exactement ce qu'il se passait au fond de moi. Toutes ces émotions qui me submergent, et le froid, fruit de mes tourments, de ma magie qui m'envahissait peu à peu. Mais c'est à croire que notre inconnue savait là encore ce qu'elle nous disait car elle me fixait, me perçant à nouveau à jour, elle n'a clairement pas choisie ce poème par hasard ! Comme si elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait des lectures de ma sœur, et que celui-ci allait me déstabiliser. Pour la première fois, j'avais en face de moi, une personne chez qui je ne pouvais pas prévoir, ni analyser les intentions. Pour la première fois, depuis mon retour à Arendelle et la maîtrise de mes pouvoirs, c'est moi qui réagissait toujours avec un coup de retard, ce qui semblait amuser cette mystérieuse femme, dont je crus percevoir un très léger sourire, qu'elle masquait gracieusement de sa main droite, ce geste, le même que j'opère en public pour étouffer un rire afin de rester digne ! L'un des rares gestes cérémonieux que je n'ai pas emprunté à mère ! Le silence s'installait, la femme me dévisageait toujours, attendant une réaction de ma part, mais je ne savais quoi dire, elle me déstabilisait, et tous ces événements qui se chevauchaient dans ma tête, additionné au manque de sommeil ! Mais heureusement, Anna était là aussi, toujours aussi furieuse, et visiblement m'ayant pardonné de l'avoir discrédité quelques secondes plus tôt, interpellant à nouveau l'inconnue, qui détourna alors les yeux vers ma cadette.

\- Eh bien, allez-vous nous dire qui vous êtes ou quitter sur l'heure le château ?

-Vous êtes française ? Tentais-je de répondre comme pour essayer de reprendre la conversation, ce qui me valu à nouveau un sourire masqué de la main.

-Peu importe mes origines vous dis-je chères Altesses ! Vous ne vous concentrez pas, Elsa sur les priorités ! Je suis ici pour vous aider ! Ne m'en veuillez pas Princesse Anna de vous paraître audacieuse ou impolie, je m'inquiète pour votre sœur ! Et de fait, indirectement pour vous ! Mais non Altesse, je ne suis pas française, le poème vous a sans doute trompée, mais je savais qu'il plairait à votre sœur et vous parlerait ! Si cela vous tient tant à cœur, je me prénomme Victoria, et mes origines, eh bien je ne viens pas d'Arendelle, même si j'ai eu de très bons amis en ce pays. Mais toutes ces informations n'ont aucune importance.

\- Madame Victoria ! C'est à moi d'en juger ici si vos origines ont de l'importance ou pas. Personne ne vous connaît et vous venez nous donner des recommandations que nous devrions suivre les yeux fermées ? Puis vous nous déclamez un poème ? Venez-vous pour nous menacer ?!

\- Ah la sœur cadette, reconnue pour son côté optimiste et quelque peu enfantin souhaite changer de statut maintenant qu'elle est mère et par la volonté de sa sœur, ayant la charge du Royaume ? Décision originale de votre part Reine Elsa, vous qui pourtant êtes d'un naturel solitaire, mais finalement, assez évident, les relations fraternelles priment sur tout chez vous ! C'est inscrit en vous ! C'est aussi pour ça que vous conservez le pendentif représentant l'amour de votre sœur votre Majesté.

-Comment ? Mon pendentif ? De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda ma cadette surprise.

-Elle doit parler de celui-ci Anna, tu l'avais oublié je l'ai récupérée. Répondis-je en lui rendant son bijou, mais sans bien comprendre pourquoi, j'avais un léger pincement au cœur à lui rendre, ce bijou qui m'avait quelque peu calmé après mon affreux cauchemar de cette nuit.

-Elsa ! Des audiences ! Elles vous attendent depuis des heures apparemment ! Intervînt alors Kristoff qui revenait vers nous haletant, Emma toujours dans ses bras, ce qui me dérangea au plus haut point.

-Merci Kristoff, et dis moi « tu » ! Mais je n'irai pas ! C'est Anna qui s'en charge, c'est elle qui a la responsabilité du Royaume ! Anna, le devoir t'appelle ! Vas y je m'occupe de cette affaire. Dis-je en détournant le regard d'Emma et montrant du menton la mystérieuse femme..

Je tachais de m'éloigner de quelques pas, fuir cette enfant que je ne pouvais regarder ! Qui me dérangeait, qui me terrifiait ! Et désormais savoir qu'elle portait en elle ma malédiction c'était encore moins supportable, je voulu mettre ma main dans ma poche, sentir cette petite fiole qu'Anna a bien failli me subtiliser et que j'avais à nouveau précautionneusement cachée sur moi ! Consciente qu'avec l'esprit obstinée et effronté de ma sœur, celle-ci n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher de venir fouiller mes affaires ! Néanmoins j'évaluais mal l'obstination d'Anna qui m'avait suivi et voulant me retenir m'enleva mon gant. Je me retournais alors brusquement en voulant le récupérer faisant face au regard déterminé de ma sœur. J'avais comme un sentiment de déjà vu dans cette scène, comme le soir de mon couronnement et la catastrophe qui s'en est suivie.

-Elsa je n'irai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qu'il te tourmente ! Ces cauchemars, Emma que tu refuses de voir et même ayant appris qu'elle avait tes pouvoirs, et cette femme que tu refuses de chasser ! Et désormais tu redeviens distante, à t'habiller comme à l'époque où tu te coupais du monde !

-Viens avec moi Anna ! Dis-je, remarquant que Victoria en avait profité pour s'évaporer, de même que Kristoff.

Il était inutile de lutter, refuser de parler à ma sœur, risquait de me faire commettre à nouveau une catastrophe, Il me fallait coopérer, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, j'entrainais ma jeune sœur vers mes appartements et la plaça devant la tapisserie qui m'avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Regardes !

-Une tapisserie ? Et ?

-Mais Anna ? Ca ne te frappe pas toi non plus ? Que représentent-elles ?

-Bah le roi et alors ?

-Non ! Ici sur les côtés ! Insistais-je

-Ma foi euh…Deux princesses ? Et alors ? Fit-elle en observant ce que je lui indiquais.

-Deux princesses qui se ressemblent étrangement ! On dirait des jumelles ! Et ses robes ! Une bleue, qui ressemble à celles que j'aie, et une rouge ! Pareille à celle qui était portée dans le songe que je t'aie raconté ! Et regardes, cette lumière qu'elles semblent chacune créer, comme un flocon de neige, ou une flamme, regarde la forme ! Exactement la même que ceci ! A ces mots, je présentais à ma cadette le présent de Victoria, ce médaillon avec les prénoms d'Elsa et Emma.

-Et alors ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette médaille ? Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec !

-C'est…Cette mystérieuse femme…c'est elle qui me l'a offert en remerciement de mon hospitalité. Avouais-je alors, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir su cacher cela à ma cadette. Et aussitôt je me demandais pourquoi je voulais lui cacher. Je m'empressais alors d'ajouter : Et regardes au bas de la tapisserie, la signature !

-La lettre Q avec une fleur. Je dirai que c'est la signature de papa. Et alors, rien de particulièrement étonnant, tu sais bien que sur les tapisseries se sont les noms des commanditaires, pas des artistes qui figurent. Papa l'avait sans doute commandé, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je me souviens avoir vu cette tapisserie du plus loin que remontent mes souvenirs ! Elle était là avant ta naissance j'en suis certaine ! Alors pourquoi deux princesses ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais, peut être que cela était censé te représenter toi et maman ? Ou Raiponce et toi, vu que vous êtes nées le même jour, il a voulu faire un symbole, sa fille et sa nièce ! Ou c'est simplement une œuvre artistique qu'il aimait, qu'est ce que j'en sais moi !

-Ou plutôt comme tu me l'as dit, la prophétie ! Mes pouvoirs sont de naissance ! Papa connaissait sans doute la prophétie ! Raiponce au pouvoir du soleil, moi au pouvoir de glace. Mais finalement dans mon inconscient je vois mon double qui a un pouvoir ambivalent : le feu. Et ce nom Emma ! Ce même nom que je n'arrête pas d'avoir en tête ! Ce nom qui apparaît sur ce médaillon ! Emma qui a des pouvoirs ! Et si c'était en fait un message !

J'avais dit cela d'une voix extrêmement anxieuse et fort inhabituel moi qui d'ordinaire tache de conserver un ton calme. Ma jeune sœur me dévisageait en se mordillant la lèvre ! Puis elle observait un temps le médaillon que je lui montrais. Voilà je ne lui cachais rien cette fois, enfin, mis à part la fiole, j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas en parler ! Ca, c'était un autre problème ! Un problème personnel ! Finalement, Anna me regarda d'un regard bienveillant ! Le même que mère pouvait avoir quand Anna était triste à chaque fois que je lui fermais la porte au nez étant petite ! Ma sœur se voulait rassurante envers moi, elle passa comme elle a fait assez souvent ces derniers temps sa main dans mes cheveux puis sur ma joue pour me calmer.

-Allons Elsa, je crois que tu as vraiment besoin de repos. Tu te tortures l'esprit en ce moment ! Et ce médaillon. Cette femme a sans doute eu connaissance de la naissance d'Emma, cela a suffisamment été annoncé partout. Elle aura simplement fait graver les noms après cette naissance. C'est curieux en effet, car du coup c'est certain qu'elle voulait venir te parler mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Allons, reste tranquille. Je vais faire ce que tu m'as demandé et je prends en charge le Royaume. Reste au calme, penses quand même à saluer nos cousins ! Ils ne t'ont pas vu depuis notre retour ils doivent se demander ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Je passerai les voir c'est entendu. Viens, une minute.

Je traversais la pièce, faisant signe à Olaf, qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, j'avais besoin d'un témoin, et me postais devant le tableau monumental représentant le sacre de Papa. Le mien, ne devrait pas tarder à être exposé également, mais pour l'heure, c'était toujours lui qui représentait la couronne dans les appartements royaux. Je fis mettre Anna, devant moi, lui demandant de s'incliner, puis, prenant ma tiare, je lui ajustais sur la tête. C'est curieux, j'avais eu cette image en rêve, quand je m'imaginais mon mariage manqué avec Karl pour les raisons si douloureuses que l'on sait. Finalement, alors qu'elle relevait la tête, ornée de ma tiare je déclarais d'un ton solennel, et avec sérieux.

-Princesse Anna, je vous octroie par cette tiare la charge et l'autorité royale sur le Royaume d'Arendelle, sous le nom d'Anna Ière Princesse d'Arendelle.

-Longue vie à Anna Ière ! Cria Olaf fou de joie ce qui nous value, à Anna comme à moi, un petit fou rire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'enfin je riais !

-Le travail m'attend donc, mais d'abord ma première décision ! Elsa je t'ordonne, d'aller saluer nos cousins et ensuite de te reposer !

-Soit ! Je ne vais tout de même pas te faire l'affront de refuser ta première décision, mais ne prends pas trop gout à me donner des ordres toi ! N'oublie pas qui est l'ainée ici, ni qui est la seule à avoir reçu le sacrement de reine ! Répondis-je amusée.

Il me fallu cependant immédiatement emboiter le pas de ma cadette qui me tirait en dehors des appartements royaux au pas de course en direction de la chambre d'ami que nous réservions aux élites de marque, comme Raiponce et Eugène bien entendu ! Anna avait elle aussi un pouvoir magique ! Elle savait transmettre son optimisme et sa joie de vivre aux autres. J'avais pour l'heure oublié mes tracas, étant juste amusée de voir ma sœur à la tête du royaume et qui m'entraînait rapidement à travers le château, comme quand nous étions petites et qu'elle me demandait alors de lui faire un tour de magie ! Elle avait par ailleurs su éviter les sujets qui m'auraient alors fait me refermer dans ma carapace. Elle n'a pas mentionné ni la fiole toujours cachée dans ma poche, ni Emma. Finalement, Anna me lâchait la main, me disant qu'elle allait les voir en premier pour lui signaler que j'allais venir les visiter pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, de sa promotion. Mais finalement, quelques secondes plus tard, Anna, dans un demi rire, me fit signe de m'approcher. En m'approchant des appartements d'Eugène et Raiponce, je compris rapidement, que ma cadette n'était certainement pas entrée voir nos cousins. Le bruit qui s'échappait de leur chambre ne laissait que peu de place aux doutes sur leurs activités en ce moment même !

-Euh, je crois qu'on va devoir repasser plus tard Elsa ! Je pense que le couple de Coronna s'atèle à l'arrivée d'un second héritier au trône ! Olaf, non ne frappe pas à la porte ! Vas plutôt t'occuper des enfants ! Ils ont sans doute envie de voir leur tonton Olaf !

-Oh ! Le premier né à Arendelle, le second de fait conçu à Arendelle, voilà qui va continuer à tisser des liens d'amitié entre nos deux pays. Répondis-je tout autant amusée que ma sœur, et peinant tout autant qu'elle à ne pas éclater de rire face à la situation.

-En tout cas, notre cousine apprécie beaucoup cette tache !

-J'en ai l'impression aussi, comment peut on crier aussi fort ?!

-Ah tu sais Elsa, quand le partenaire sait y faire c'est divin ! Et là je dirai que l'ami Flynn Rider mérite le titre d'expert en amour !

-Oh ! Tu penseras à lui décerner une médaille alors ! Je sentirai presque une pointe de jalousie dans ta phrase ma petite sœur ! Répondis-je sur le ton de la moquerie

-Elsa, Flynn est peut être une fine lame, mais moi, je suis mariée à celui qui a été élevé CHEZ les experts de l'amour !

-Je me passerai des détails merci !

-Dommage, ça pourrait te redonner le sourire que de penser au badinage !

-Anna Ière l'heure n'est pas au badinage je vous le rappelle, je crois si je puis me permettre que vous avez le peuple à recevoir en audience.

-Que de cérémonial Elsa ! Inutile de le cacher j'ai bien compris que tu ne voulais pas discuter de ceci. Mais alors dis moi, tu accepteras d'aider Emma à maîtriser ces pouvoirs n'est ce pas ? Ca va passer, tu sauras rapidement l'adopter j'en suis sûre tu verras !

-Les audiences t'attendent Anna ! Maintenant laisse moi ! J'obéirai à ta demande et irait saluer quand ils auront fini Raiponce et Eugène, mais pour l'heure, je veux rester seule !

Sans même attendre la réponse d'Anna je tournais les talons et la laissait seule au milieu du couloir, repassant devant la porte d'Eugène et Raiponce, j'entendis à nouveaux leurs cris, qui cette fois ci me laissèrent complètement indifférente. La seule chose qui m'avait touchée, c'était le visage déconfit d'Anna qui se mordait la lèvre au moment où j'ai pris congé de cette dernière. Je n'ai entendu que le bruit de ses pas, comprenant qu'elle ne me suivait pas, sans doute allait elle remplir sa charge royale. Pour ma part, cette dernière mention d'Emma me fit à nouveau basculer dans tous mes tourments, même si Anna me disait qu'il en était rien et que je me faisais des idées, je devais en avoir le cœur net ! Aussi je me dirigeais au seul endroit où je savais que je trouverais des réponses : la bibliothèque du château. Je traversais d'un pas déterminé le château, ne prêtant aucune attention contrairement à mes habitudes aux serviteurs qui me saluaient, avant finalement de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Les archives qui étaient en ma possession dans mes appartements étaient incomplètes et lacunaires, il ne s'agit que de quelques résumés destinés au monarque pour des prises de décisions rapides, afin d'avoir une idée synthétique, mais moi, je souhaitais vraiment en savoir plus, et c'est dans les archives que j'allais trouver mes réponses. Je donnais alors ordre au maître des lieux de me fournir les documents que nous conservions relatif au prénom d'Emma, aux incendies dans le royaume depuis ma naissance mais aussi un relevé des acquisitions royales opérées par mon père et des grimoires de prophéties sur les éléments. Le bibliothécaire sembla quelque peu étonné face à l'abondance de documents que j'exigeais mais s'exécuta sans poser de questions alors que je l'attendais assise à une des tables de travail. Au fur et à mesure il m'apportait les documents formant une pile assez impressionnante sur ma table, mais qu'importe ! Je devais savoir ! J'y passerai la nuit s'il le faut ! Je ne sentais pas la fatigue ! Je devais trouver impérativement un indice, une piste, qu'enfin je puisse comprendre le sens de tous ces songes, de ce prénom ! Je ne savais trop quoi chercher, alors je commençais par éplucher les actes royaux signés par Papa. Rapidement je trouvais celui de mon baptême, confirmé comme étant en mer. J'avais à peine quelques jours. C'est curieux, jamais je n'ai su pourquoi j'ai été dans ce voyage, surtout que le nom de mère n'y figurait pas ! Peu importe, ça n'est pas ça qui m'intéressait de prime à bord ! Enfin, je trouvais la commande de cette fameuse tapisserie ! Elle faisait suite à mon baptême justement ! J'avais donc raison, Papa la commandé avant la naissance d'Anna, alors pourquoi deux jeunes filles identiques mis à part les tenues ? Celle-ci a été fabriquée dans les iles du Sud ! Génial, voilà de quoi alimenter toujours un peu plus mes tourments. Il fallait que je me mette de surcroit à penser à ces maudites iles, source de tous nos malheurs ! D'ailleurs, c'est incroyable comme Papa a pu voyager vers ces îles durant ma jeune enfance ! Il était mentionné partout des voyages vers ce royaume insulaire ! Elles étaient notre premier partenaire, avant qu'il ne se déplace pratiquement plus, mais je savais pourquoi ! J'avais blessé Anna ! A partir de ce jour, les parents ne se sont que très peu déplacés ! Pourquoi tous ces voyages ? Pour le savoir il me faudrait les journaux de papa, mais Raiponce nous a dit l'autre jour que c'est son père le roi Ludwig de Coronna qui les conservait ! Il faudra que je fasse sans ! Je continuais sans relâche mes recherches, à propos des incendies désormais et je fus absolument stupéfaite en constatant que tous les feux que j'ai pu voir dans mes rêves ont bel et bien existé ! Et que les dates semblaient coïncider mais pire encore, pour le plus important, au moment de la disparition de mes parents, il est fait mention d'une jeune femme présente sur les lieux et semble-t-il responsable de la catastrophe. En lisant la description de cette dernière je fus glacée d'effroi ! J'avais l'impression de lire ma description ! En fait non, c'était cette jeune femme que j'incarnais dans mon songe ! Soudain, alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je sentis, une main se poser sur mon épaule et sursautais

-Il est tard votre Altesse ! Vous n'avez rien mangé de la journée vous allez tomber malade ! Allons prenez ceci ! Me dit Victoria en me tendant un peu de pain et de fromage avant d'ajouter : Et il vous faut du sucre aussi ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous comme votre sœur aviez un faible pour le chocolat, alors voici pour vous !

-Euh…je vous remercie ! Mais comment êtes vous entrée ? J'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée, et je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir !

-Je doute que vous n'ayez entendu quoi que ce soit, vous étiez tellement concentrée dans vos lectures ! Mais, j'étais déjà ici, à vrai dire j'étais là avant vous ! Et voilà près de six heures que je vous observe !

-Comment ? Mais ?

-Et oui votre Altesse ! La nuit va tomber !

-Comment saviez vous que…

-Que vous alliez venir ici ? Oh c'était assez simple à deviner ! Vous êtes rationnelle, et vous refusez de ne pas comprendre quelque chose qui vous concerne ! Il était donc évident que vous alliez venir ici fouiller dans le passé ! Au fait, avez-vous trouvé la prophétie qui vous intéresse ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous avez ici, plusieurs grimoires de croyances et mythes !

-Mais…Bon que vais-je chercher ? Vous le savez n'est ce pas ? Alors dites moi, je gagnerai du temps au moins ! Répondis-je agacée !

Sans plus de politesse, je commençais à me restaurer de ce qu'elle m'avait apportée, la vue de nourriture m'avait soudain rappelé que j'avais une faim de loup ! Prenant conscience du manque d'étiquette, je l'invitais à s'asseoir à côté de moi, faisant un geste de la main comme pour m'excuser de ce manquement inhabituel, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en offusquer au contraire ! Du moins je le supposais, son visage toujours caché sous son capuchon, je ne pouvais voir que le bas du visage, mais ce dernier semblait détendu, elle semblait vouloir être bienveillante à mon égard !

-Vous cherchez la légende d'Yggdrasil et l'arbre du monde sans doute !

-Plait-il ?

-Une légende sur l'équilibre de notre monde découlant de deux forces ambivalentes et opposées, le feu et la glace, c'est bien cela que vous cherchez ?

\- Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Simple suggestion ! Vous avez le pouvoir de la glace, c'est somme toute logique ! Il est question d'après certaines prophéties, notamment celles des trolls, que deux femmes, nés au solstice maitriseraient les pouvoirs de ces deux forces.

-Et la suite ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Cherchez dans votre grimoire, vous avez là un exemplaire en plus assez rare des trolls ! Il me semble que vous le connaissez déjà !

-En effet ! Mon Père l'avait utilisé pour trouver les trolls quand j'étais enfant

-Vous aurez peut être la solution, mais il serait bon, que vous les consultiez directement. Les experts en amour pourraient vous aider !

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

-Voyons vous ne m'avez pas écouté tout à l'heure à propos de votre nièce ! Vous agissez avec elle comme…

-Je ne vous permets pas de manquer de respect à la mémoire de ma mère ! Coupais-je énervée.

-Loin de moi cette pensée…mais votre mère a-t-elle eu des gestes maternels ? Des caresses ? Des câlins ?

-Bien sur, elle était très douce, avec Anna ! Vous ne pouvez ainsi lui manquer de respect ! Tempêtais-je. Je tentais néanmoins de me contrôler, j'essayais d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, cette femme a des choses à m'apprendre c'est certain, je ne peux pas me permettre de la chasser ! Je ne sais quelles sont ses intentions, mais il me faut savoir ce qu'elle sait sur moi !

-Avec Anna c'est vous-même qui le dites ! Mais avec vous ! Réfléchissez Elsa d'Arendelle ! Quand vous rappelez vous de moments de tendresse, d'amour mère-fille juste elle et vous ?

-Euh…Je…Mais c'est différent ! Je ne voulais que surtout personne ne m'approche ! J'avais peur de blesser ceux que j'aime ! Après tout je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup avec mon père ! Me défendis-je.

-Peut être, ou peut être est-ce un bon moyen de vous cacher la vérité

-C'est ridicule ! Vous insinuez ça parce qu'Anna et moi n'aurions pas eu le même traitement ? Mais déjà madame comment le savez vous, et d'autre part, c'est aussi parce que j'avais la charge de les succéder un jour. Un jour qui est arrivé beaucoup trop tôt !

-La encore, peut être un moyen de vous cacher la vérité ! Après tout vous passiez du temps avec votre père ! Ecoutez votre cœur et votre instinct, vous saurez répondre je l'espère !

-Pourquoi vouloir me faire croire que ma mère ne m'aurait pas aimé ?

-C'est à vous de répondre à cette question Altesse ! Et quand vous aurez la réponse, peut être trouverez vous le courage d'affronter votre nièce ! C'est ce que je vous souhaite, mais en attendant, vous avez vos recherches à faire sur Emma ! Car je me trompe peut être, mais, pour vous, ça n'est pas que le simple prénom de votre nièce

-Non c'est aussi un nom que je me suis…euh, enfin non !

-Alors bonnes recherches votre Altesse, je pense que vous êtes sur le bon chemin ! Je vous remercie par ailleurs de votre accueil mais il me faut reprendre la route, je suis certaine que nous serons amenées à nous retrouver !

-Mais où allez-vous ! Surtout de nuit !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! Et vous, devriez arrêter vos recherches pour aujourd'hui, pensez à vous reposer, vous trouverez la solution j'en suis sure !...Et quand vous saurez, je suis certaine que nos routes se recroiseront ! Prenez soin de vous chère Altesse.

A ces mots, elle tourna les talons, me laissant seule dans ma bibliothèque avec mes interrogations et un doute supplémentaire sur celle que j'admirais tant ! Instinctivement je commençais à feuilleter le grimoire à propos de cette fameuse légende ! C'était époustouflant ! Moi qui reniait jusqu'alors cette idée d'être l'objet d'une prophétie, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, que c'était peut être le cas, et aussitôt je fis le parallèle avec ces incendies et ce songe étrange ! Une autre jeune femme dotée d'immenses pouvoirs ? Il me fallait avoir les idées claires sur le sujet. Je crois que cette mystérieuse Victoria m'avait donné un bon conseil, il valait mieux que j'arrête mes recherches pour aujourd'hui ! Je devais sans doute être fatiguée, cela pourrait me jouer des tours or il fallait que je sois concentrée ! Aussi, avalant non sans l'apprécier le chocolat qu'elle m'avait apporté, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir d'où elle avait fait apporter ces provisions, je quittais la bibliothèque après avoir laissé la consigne de ne surtout rien ranger ! En remontant, vers la grande salle, je commençais à entendre un homme parler fort ! Je pus voir sur une horloge que nous étions déjà une heure avancée de la soirée ! Pauvre Anna, je lui confie la charge du Royaume et elle doit assurer des doléances qui n'en finissent pas ! Je ferai bien d'aller y jeter un œil, surtout que cette voix me disait quelque chose ! Je me hâtais de gagner la salle, et à peine sur le pas de la porte, bien que je le voie de dos, je reconnaissais le propriétaire de cette voix que j'entendais et qui semblait fort peu satisfait : Oaken, le propriétaire du bazar sur la piste menant aux montagnes du Nord ! A côté de lui, se trouvait un autre homme, bien qu'il soit de dos je devinais qu'il était assez jeune, mon âge peut être, il était brun clair et est de carrure comparable à mon cher beau frère.

-Elsa ! Te voilà ! Alors c'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir juger avec moi de cette dernière doléance ! Tu connais Oaken, n'est ce pas ? Me lança Anna qui m'avait vu à l'entrée !

-Yohou ! Ravi de vous revoir Votre Majesté ! J'aurai préféré en d'autres circonstances ! Je me permets de vous inviter à profiter gratuitement du sauna d'Oaken la prochaine fois que vous passerez !

-Euh…Merci c'est très aimable à vous, mais que se passe-t-il, et comment se fait il qu'il y ait encore des audiences à cette heure si tardive ?

-C'est la garde qui nous les a amené, ils étaient en grande dispute au niveau du bazar. Le capitaine de la garde proposait de les enfermer mais j'ai souhaité juger moi-même ! M'informa Anna.

-Sage décision ! Répondis-je assez impressionnée par ma cadette, puis dévisageant sérieusement, les deux protagonistes, je leur demandais d'un ton solennel : Alors messieurs, de quoi s'agit-il pour que la garde ait cru bon de vous arrêter ?

-Votre Majesté, c'est une erreur, je mettais juste ce malotru hors de ma boutique, il n'avait pas de quoi payer !

-Oaken a une façon toute diplomate d'expulser les mauvais payeurs de son bazar, Kristoff s'en souvient encore ! Me lança Anna dans un clin d'œil.

-Merci Anna je suis au courant, tu me l'a suffisamment raconté. Rétorquais-je en me retenant de ne pas rire, avant de reprendre mon sérieux et interroger le mauvais payeur : Alors monsieur, qu'avez-vous à dire à cela, et qui êtes vous ?

-Votre Majesté, mon nom je pense ne va pas vous plaire, je me prénomme Viktor, Viktor des Iles du Sud…

Ce jeune homme avait vu juste ! Je me raidis immédiatement à ce nom ! Et aux douloureux tourments que représentait ce pays maudit, s'ajoute l'interrogation des nombreux voyages de papa là bas durant mes jeunes années. Anna, elle se pinçait la lèvre, et me regardait se doutant de mes tourments. Je me souvenais aussi des propos de mon défunt Karl, à propos de ce frère ! Viktor, oui, c'est le frère adopté ! Lui n'est pas un des décuplés.

-Vous qui connaissez les Iles du Sud, pourquoi mon père a-t-il tant voyagé dans votre pays ? J'avais posé cette question sans m'en rendre compte, stupéfiant tout le monde.

-Euh…Je n'en sais rien votre Altesse ! Je ne suis pas associé par mon père aux affaires politique des Iles, mon statut dans la famille est quelque peu flou vous savez. Je n'ai même appris qu'après le décès de mon frère qu'il s'était fiancé avec vous c'est dire ! Qu ant à mon père…Il refuse de me considérer comme son fils

-Alors que faîtes vous ?

-Je vis d'aventures, je voyage à travers le monde ! Mais surtout je recherche ma mère.

-Votre mère ? Vous recherchez votre mère ?

-Oui…Enfin la Reine ! Elle a disparue depuis, presque un an environ.

-Votre père ne m'en a pas informé quand nous nous sommes rendus aux Iles du Sud

-Le roi ne parle presque jamais de la Reine votre Altesse !

-Elsa ! Nous avons une affaire autre à régler ici s'il te plait. Fit ma sœur. Alors, Prince Viktor, expliquez nous, en tant que membre d'une famille royale, vous n'êtes pas ce que l'on peut dire, dans le besoin financier, alors pourquoi ne pas avoir réglé vos achats ? En tant que dirigeant de surcroit nous devons montrer l'exemple, la loi est la même pour tous !

\- Dites-moi Oaken ? Vous n'avez pourtant pas fait tant de zèle quand ma sœur est venue vous voir pour un manteau et des bottes ! Je n'ai pas eu souvenir dans les livres de comptes que le château vous ai rétribué. Et qui plus est, Anna a bien récupéré sa robe de soirée par la suite.

Anna me jeta alors un regard noir. Je devais sans doute l'agacer à intervenir alors que la charge d'arbitrage lui revenait, mais la curiosité était plus forte ! J'avais tant de questions sans réponses que je devais savoir ! Oaken semblait embarrassé d'ailleurs par ma réflexion. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre, ma cadette m'invita à sortir, me faisant comprendre que je n'avais pas à intervenir de la sorte. Je suivi ses instructions quelque peu honteuse, elle avait d'ailleurs parfaitement raison ! Je lui avais confié la charge du royaume. Si je suis la Reine, je me dois de respecter mon engagement envers Anna ou lui retirer sa charge, pas de m'immiscer ainsi ! Mais tout tournait dans ma tête. Mais, je n'eu fort heureusement pas à plonger à nouveau dans mes pensées, Olaf m'interpellant, me rappelant ma promesse d'aller saluer Eugène et Raiponce qui se trouvaient, dans la pièce d'à côté. A peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte, que tous deux, se levèrent et accouraient vers moi, laissant Olaf jouer les baby sitter auprès de Pascal.

-Eh bien ma cousine, sommes nous si peu les bienvenue en ton royaume pour que tu nous fuis ainsi ? Demanda Raiponce

-Non pas du tout j'étais…indisposée dirons nous. Et quand j'ai souhaité venir vous saluer dans l'après midi vous étiez euh…occupé, j'ai préféré ne pas vous déranger !

-Ah, euh, oui, euh délicate…attention merci ! Rougit Eugène en jetant un regard complice à sa compagne alors qu'un silence gêné s'imposait, je me chargeais alors de le briser.

-Dis moi Raiponce, penses tu que je pourrai emprunter à ton père les journaux du miens. Qu'il les garde si il veut, pour le souvenir, mais j'ai besoin de les consulter !

-C'est impossible ! Fit Raiponce dont le visage s'était soudain fermé.

-Comment ?

-Quand j'ai appris je te l'ai dit, j'ai insisté auprès de lui pour lui signaler qu'il serait légitime qu'ils vous reviennent à Anna et toi, mais là mon père s'est mis en colère, refusant toute discussion. Eugène et maman, ont bien tenté de le raisonner, pour qu'au moins vous puissiez prendre connaissance des documents, mais il est resté campé sur ses positions, et les a enfermés dans le trésor royal. C'est à la suite de cette conversation houleuse que nous avons pris la mer pour venir ici ! Nous sommes partis en très mauvais termes. Les bruits de château disent qu'on avait rarement vu le roi Ludwig de si mauvaise humeur ! On peut dire que le baptême d'Emma tombait on ne peut mieux !

-Oh je vois ! Répondis-je déçue comprenant que je ne pourrai trouver les réponses à mes questions par ce moyen.

Nous regardâmes alors ensuite assez amusés Olaf en train de faire le pitre pour le petit Pascal. Comme c'est curieux, avec ce petit bonhomme, je n'avais aucun souci ! Bon, je ne serai pas très à l'aise si Raiponce me le mettais dans les bras, mais rien à voir avec ma nièce ! La conversation était également plus détendue et le couple de Coronna me vantait toute la beauté du palais de glace, et à quel point mon don était précieux. Je souriais à ces réflexions, en serrant dans ma poche la petite fiole qui ne me quittait pas, de même je me gardais bien de leur signaler qu'Emma avait hérité de cette mal…euh de ce pouvoir ! Même si ils le savaient, la simple mention aurait sans doute fait tourner la conversation autours de cette magie et c'était bien le dernier sujet que je souhaitais aborder ! Finalement, nous fûmes interrompus par Anna, qui fit son entrée accompagnée du prince Viktor. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais détendue, et au premier regard je n'avais pas reconnu le prince et je me surpris à me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un fort beau jeune homme !

-Raiponce, Eugène, je vous présente, le Prince Viktor des Iles du Sud ! Nous étions en… audience tout à l'heure et je viens de lui proposer d'être notre hôte. Elsa, il va falloir du coup, trouver une solution rapide pour cette femme à qui tu as accordé l'asile ! Fit ma sœur d'un ton légèrement sévère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle a pris congé juste avant que je ne vienne te retrouver en salle d'audience. Répondis-je soutenant sans peine le regard sévère que me lançait Anna ! Ce regard d'ailleurs de sa part sonnait assez faux. Elle toujours optimiste ne pouvait paraître sévère.

-Enchantée, Prince Viktor ! Voici mon époux Eugène Fizterbergh de Coronna, notre fils, le Prince Pascal de Coronna, et je suis la princesse Raiponce de Coronna ! Se présenta Raiponce qui devait sentir une certaine tension entre Anna et moi et de fait s'empressa d'ajouter. Bien excusez nous, mais ce voyage retour nous a épuisé. Anna, si tu veux nous pouvons conduire le prince des Iles du Sud jusqu'aux appartements que vous réservez pour vos visites diplomatiques, désormais nous connaissons votre château !

-Merci de cette offre Raiponce ! Prince, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, ma cousine Raiponce se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner. Rétorqua Anna, qui profitait de cette proposition pour que tous prennent congé rapidement.

-Merci de votre hospitalité princesse Anna ! Reine Elsa ! Ajouta le prince avant que le groupe ne prenne congé accompagné d'Olaf qui tenait le petit Pascal. A peine étaient ils parti, qu'Anna prit la parole.

-L'affaire entre le prince Viktor et Oaken est résolue, elle semblait t'intéresser, à moins que ça soit un manque de confiance de ta part ! Fit-elle avec une certaine colère visiblement très vexée de mon intervention

-Je suis désolée Anna, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Je te fais confiance, Mais j'ai tellement de questions sans réponses ! J'avais besoin de savoir !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu découvert pour vouloir savoir ceci ?

-Rien justement, ce ne sont que des suppositions, je suis perdue je crois ! Pardonnes moi Anna, je te fais confiance crois moi ! Oui je suis tourmentée, tu le sais, je ne te mentirai pas, mais je suis encore capable de juger, et je ne t'aurai pas confié cette charge si je n'étais pas certaine que tu n'en étais pas digne ! Me défendais-je soutenant le regard sévère de ma sœur qui s'adoucit aussitôt pour reprendre un aspect bienveillant et optimiste qui la caractérise tant !

-Oaken ne m'a pas fait payer car je lui ai dit que j'étais princesse d'Arendelle, pour lui c'était un honneur de servir la couronne ! Mais il m'a avoué qu'il en avait parlé à un voyageur de passage qui l'a rétribué pour cette information, et qui la rétribué chaque fois que je suis venue le voir ! J'étais furieuse d'apprendre ça ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'innocenter le prince Viktor et lui accorder le gite ici ! Quand à Oaken, je ne pouvais pas l'incarcérer et je l'ai donc fait escorter par la garde jusqu'à son commerce vu que la nuit est tombée ! Et puis j'ai bien vu qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent ce Viktor ! A croire que tu es comme moi, tu aimes les hommes qui ont un physique de montagnard !

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout !

-Allons Elsa, j'ai bien vu ton regard ! Mais nies le si tu veux ! Allons, je te laisse, il est tard ! Toi aussi tu devrais aller te reposer !

Anna à ses mots prit alors congé me laissant seule. Au moins je ne m'étais pas trompée en lui confiant les rennes du royaume, elle avait su prendre la bonne décision pour cette histoire entre Oaken et Viktor ! Elle avait essayé de me changer un peu les idées avec cette dernière réflexion légère, mais moi, ce qui m'importait c'est qu'un inconnu payait des renseignements pour connaître nos faits et gestes à Anna et moi. Encore un mystère de plus !


	7. Un interrogatoire surprise

Chapitre 7 : Un interrogatoire surprise :

Je me retrouvais enfin seule, pour la première fois aujourd'hui depuis qu'on a forcé la porte de mes appartements gelés alors que je luttais avec mon inconscient. Certes j'étais seule, mais j'avais comme des voix dans ma tête, je ne cessais d'entendre celles de ce Viktor, d'Anna, des serviteurs, je flottais quelque peu hors de moi. Sans doute la fatigue commençait à avoir raison de moi. Mais j'avais encore tant de choses à régler, tant de mystères à éclaircir ! Et cette entrevue rapide avec ce nouvel hôte du château d'Arendelle m'avait ouvert les yeux ! La vieille femme, cette Victoria ne cessait de me rappeler d'avoir une vue d'ensemble ! Je comprenais désormais ! Oui la vue d'ensemble passe par ce prince des Iles du Sud ! Ca semblait évident ! Pourquoi tous ces voyages de mon père vers ces Iles ? En tant que Prince, il doit avoir quelques informations sur la question ! Bien plus qu'il n'a voulu me le faire croire lors de notre brève entrevue ! Oui ! Peu importe le mystère de la tapisserie dans ma chambre, peu importe les journaux de père que conservait le roi Ludwig de Coronna, Raiponce m'a suffisamment fait comprendre que je ne pouvais certainement pas compter sur mon oncle ! De plus j'avais le sentiment que ce Viktor allait coopérer avec moi ! Je sentais que la détermination montait en moi, je devais sans doute avoir mon regard glacial, j'en aurais sûrement déstabilisé plus d'un si je n'étais pas seule !

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce charmant jeune homme à la carrure imposante souhaitait visiblement retrouver sa mère, je n'aurais donc aucun mal à le persuader, il me suffisait simplement de jouer sur la corde sensible ! Mais alors que je commençais à me diriger vers l'escalier menant aux chambres, je me souvenais avoir donné la consigne, ainsi qu'Anna de le faire accompagner par Raiponce. Non, je ne pouvais me permettre un tel impair à l'étiquette au point de ne même pas laisser un convive s'installer ! Qui plus est, il était déjà tard, Victoria m'avait conseillé de me reposer ! Bien que je ne connaisse guère cette mystérieuse personne qui aura pris congé si rapidement, mais qu'importe, le conseil est bon, autant aller me reposer avant d'aller croiser le fer avec ce jeune prince des Iles du Sud. Je me surpris alors à avoir un léger frisson en pensant à Viktor, il est vrai qu'un homme tel que lui ne pouvait laisser personne indifférent mais je devais me reprendre ! « Allons Elsa, ressaisie-toi, reposes toi, et ensuite on le fera parler » me dis-je alors que je me dirigeais vers mes appartements.

A peine passé la porte, mon regard instantanément se portait vers cette tapisserie qui m'avait tant intriguée plus tôt dans la journée. Les deux jeunes femmes quasi identiques, vêtues de rouge et de bleu comme pour me narguer. D'un geste je givrais cette tapisserie ! J'ai utilisé mon pouvoir sans forcément m'en rendre compte et commençais à poser la main sur la porte pour aller voir Viktor, mais je me ravisais, non ma détermination devait se contenir. Je devais me reposer, fatiguée, je risquais de commettre un impair, et je ne puis me permettre de ne laisser aucune chance à l'imprévu ! Mes paupières étaient lourdes après la journée que j'avais passée. Mes recherches à la bibliothèque m'avaient épuisé. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour m'endormir, des images pleins la tête.

J'étais sur un bateau et il y avait un marin à la carrure assez imposante. Il ressemblait vaguement à Viktor. J'étais habillée avec une tenue semblable à celle que je mets en ce moment. Je semblais rougir face au jeune homme. Nous parlions mais je n'entendais pas ce que nous disions. On paraissait rire. Mais malgré la bonne humeur je me sentais déterminée. Ça ressemblait à un interrogatoire plus qu'une conversation légère. Soudain il m'a tendu un portrait avec deux visages flous. Il s'est immédiatement transformé en médaillon. Le même que m'avait donné Victoria où était inscrit EMMA et ELSA. Ma robe changea alors immédiatement de couleur et je me retrouvais bientôt en Reine des Neiges. Le marin n'était plus du tout jovial. Il semblait même effrayé par mon apparence.

-C'est vous ?! Ne me faites pas de mal !

-Je veux juste avoir quelques explications ! Déclarais-je, et vous savez des choses !

-Je vous dirais tout sur elle s'est promis mais par pitié ne me gelez pas !

Au moment où je levais la main sur lui, je trébuchais et tombais en arrière…

Deux heures indiquait l'horloge. Pour une fois mon réveil ne fut pas brutal. Pour tout dire je ne me rappelais de rien mis à part ces quelques images confuses. Je préférais cela aux cauchemars. Un peu sonnée j'essayais de me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avant que je me sois endormie…Essayant de me remémorer les derniers événements une image floue de marin me revint en mémoire. Oui c'était ça mon rêve, enfin je crois. Et sur le fait qu'il veuille retrouver sa mère aussi ! Ah non ça c'est Viktor ! Oh Viktor, oui c'est lui que je devais aller voir ! Un grand garçon d'une telle carrure, retrouver sa mère. Je dois avouer que quand je l'avais entendu dire ça tout à l'heure j'avais réprimé un sourire, puis y voir comme un aveu de faiblesse chez ce jeune homme avant finalement de l'envier quelque peu. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour retrouver mes parents, mais le destin funeste me les a pris pour toujours. J'étais sûre en tout cas qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. La bouche encore pâteuse je me levais un peu trop vite du lit. A moitié prise d'un vertige je m'avançais vers ma garde-robe et me passais une tenue plus présentable. Voyons… Voyons devais-je rester en Elsa reine d'Arendelle ou bien me masquer en Elsa reine des Neiges ? J'optais pour le deuxième choix. Après tout j'étais plus intimidante aux yeux des gens dans cette tenue-là. Bien sûr mon but n'était pas de paraître effrayante comme dans mon songe où il semblait terrorisé… Oui ce détail m'était revenu à l'esprit. Il était alors extrêmement coopératif ! Aurais-je ainsi un avantage psychologique ? Le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle ! J'enfilais donc ma robe bleue gelée. Puis à l'aide de mes mains je m'inventais une tresse de derrière minute laissant quelques mèches rebelles pour ne pas qu'on oublie mon style. Me revoilà tel qu'on a l'habitude de me voir ces derniers temps ! La Elsa souveraine incontestée et sure d'elle que tout le monde connaît depuis un an !

Bon il était temps. Prenant bien soin de fermer ma porte à clef, (sait-on jamais s'il venait à l'esprit d'Anna de farfouiller dans ma chambre pour y trouver la fiole au beau milieu de la nuit) je remontais discrètement le corridor vers la chambre de ce jeune prince. Les hôtes du château dormaient tous à poings fermés, cela s'entendait, principalement depuis la chambre de ma chère cadette où les ronflements allaient de concert entre les siens et celui de mon beau-frère. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur mon visage, il est clair que le mythe de la princesse parfaite en prenait un coup avec un tel concert nocturne ! Mais rapidement, j'oubliais cet instant de distraction, la détermination prenait le pas à nouveau, je n'avais qu'un seul objectif…Viktor !

Alors que je pensais ça je faillis trébucher. Le tapis avait mal été remis. Satané Gerda qui ne savait pas replacer les tapis correctement. Je manquais d'éclater de rire. La nuit ne m'allait pas très bien tout compte fait. Allons, je n'oubliais cependant pas ce que je faisais dans ces couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit ! Je fus bientôt arrivée au niveau de la chambre occupée par le jeune prince. A mon grand étonnement la porte du prince Viktor n'était pas fermée comme les autres. De plus un halo de lumière se reflétait en contre-plongée sur le mur du corridor laissant pressentir que notre hôte faisait une tout autre activité que dormir.

Je décidais de le surprendre pour voir comment il allait réagir… Après tout nous avions bien le droit de nous amuser un peu…Voyons Elsa ! Tu te conduis comme Anna là ça ne va plus ! Nichée contre le mur je passais la tête dans l'angle de sa chambre. Il était à son bureau dos à moi et était en train d'écrire. Le grattement de la plume sur le papier me donna des frissons. Une lampe à huile siégeait juste à côté de son papier à lettres. La flamme semblait descendre et remonter au rythme du silence.

Allez Elsa en piste ! Je n'utilisais plus ces derniers temps mes pouvoirs, mais j'allais faire une exception cette nuit ! Tendant adroitement la main gauche j'agitais doucement mes doigts en cercle tout en maintenant la neige à une faible puissance. Un petit jet blanc en sortit bientôt et traversa la vitre de la lampe qui se brisa sous le choc. La flamme ne s'éteignit pas encore. Il n'y eut aucun bruissement si bien que ce grand dadet de Viktor ne bougea même pas d'un pouce. Tant mieux il allait encore plus surpris. Mon enfance revenait… Après tout nous étions en été. Je passais de ce pas à la deuxième phase du plan. Je refis exactement les mêmes mouvements d'i peine quelques secondes. Cette fois la flamme y laissa la vie. La plume s'arrêta de crisser. Il releva la tête. Ça y est, il commençait à prendre peur.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il effrayé se levant de sa chaise dans la pénombre.

Répondre ou laisser un peu le suspense… Deuxième solution. Je m'agenouillais auprès du jeune homme et créais une sorte de liane de neige autour de son ventre ce qui le fit trébucher Dans le même temps je m'étais relevé, le dominant de toute ma hauteur, je touchais alors immédiatement du pied, ma corde de neige qui se durcit instantanément, l'empêchant de se libérer.

A cet instant il comprit :

-Majesté que faites-vous ?!

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question répondis-je craquant une allumette pour retrouver la lumière.

Comme une idiote je me brûlais instantanément les doigts ce qui me fit repenser à Emma et ses mains en feu dans mon songe. Du calme Elsa, du calme, tu sais pourquoi tu es là…il va parler !

J'avais l'avantage sur ce jeune homme et je comptais bien le conserver ! Je tachais de prendre une expression grave comme mère savait si bien le faire pour dominer son auditoire ! Voyant que Viktor me regardait toujours d'une façon étonnée je repris :

-Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil et il me fallait trouver des réponses à mes questions. Et les réponses, vous les avez !

-Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

-Vous savez des choses, je ne vous libérerais qu'une fois que vous m'aurez dit ce que je veux savoir. Si je suis satisfaite je vous aiderais à retrouver votre mère.

-Et si vous ne l'êtes pas ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Il vit très bien que je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire aussi s'arrêta-t-il tout de suite. Je lorgnais alors sur ce que Viktor avait écrit. En fait il avait gribouillé une reproduction de la tapisserie et mit une légende sur le côté.

\- Comment connaissez-vous cette tapisserie ?! Demandais-je surprise avant d'ajouter d'une voix tranchante comme mère faisait pour obtenir à coup sur la vérité : Elle se trouve dans mes appartements privés, y seriez-vous entré ? Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous y avoir invité !

-Ce n'est pas une tapisserie reprit-il sérieusement.

-Bien sûr que si ! Inutile de le nier monsieur ! Insistais-je.

-Non, non, je l'ai vu chez une jeune fille il n'y a pas longtemps de cela, elle le portait en tablier, il était fait en perles, ou, vous savez comme des roches polies rondes il me semble.

Donc quelqu'un d'autre en connaissait l'existence. Mais qui ? Elsa, il faut que tu saches. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard. C'était comme énigme. Il fallait la résoudre vite. Trouver la pièce manquante du puzzle. Un autre mystère venait s'ajouter mais je devais savoir ! Lui savait des choses mon instinct ne m'avait clairement pas trompé ! Désormais il allait devoir tout me dire sur ce qu'il sait de cette tapisserie, et sur cette jeune fille qui en possédait un double !

Laissant cependant pour l'instant l'identification de la jeune fille, je portais à nouveau mon regard sur le dessin du jeune homme. Je devais lui reconnaître, à l'instar de ma cousine un sacré don pour le dessin ! Verticalement en partant du bas nous commencions par la jeune fille à la robe bleue. Il y avait écrit ELSA. Au-dessus de moi figurait Papa donc le roi Quentin VI d'Arendelle. Au-dessus encore nous pouvions apercevoir sans doute ma mère drapée de sa robe violette habituelle. A côté d'elle siégeait un point d'interrogation. Ce fut la première chose louche que je découvris.

-Ma mère s'appelle Idun déclarais-je assez hautainement, en tant que prince d'un royaume jadis allié au miens vous auriez dû le savoir.

Comme il n'avait su réaliser correctement l'arbre généalogique de ma famille qui semblait apparemment l'intéresser, je décidais sans trop savoir pourquoi de serrer les lianes de glace plus fortement autour de son corps. Il couina de douleur. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais si cruelle. Ça semblait être comme dans mon rêve. Ça ne me ressemblait absolument pas ! Je ne veux pas être perçue comme ça ! Mais Viktor répondit alors :

-Comment êtes-vous certaine que votre mère s'appelle ainsi ? Dit-il en hachant ses mots.

Je me penchais alors à quelques centimètres de son visage et répondis en détachant mes mots :

-Parce. Que. Moi. Contrairement. A. Vous. Je. Ne. Me. Suis. Pas. Fait. Adopter.

C'était particulièrement odieux de ma part que d'avoir osé répondre ça mais ça m'était venu naturellement, la détermination prenait le pas sur mon caractère naturel, j'avais l'impression de me revoir il y a un an au moment de partir chercher le fils de Raiponce alors enlevé par Hans, la détermination m'avait aveuglé au point d'être d'une froideur exceptionnelle auprès d'Anna, et voilà que je recommençais ce soir ! Je n'aimais pas me comporter ainsi, je refusais catégoriquement cette part de moi même mais c'était plus fort que moi, et force est de constater que j'obtenais des résultats ! Malgré sa souffrance il me fixa d'un air peu convaincu. Deuxième mauvais pas. Je resserrais encore les liens. Oh pas longtemps ! Juste histoire qu'il comprenne qu'il est à ma merci puis, sans même cette fois avoir la moindre considération pour son petit gémissement je retournais voir son croquis. Après ma mère je pouvais voir un autre schéma de jeune fille cette fois qui portait une robe rouge. A côté d'elle était inscrit EMMA en lettres droites avec un autre point d'interrogation. Un jet de neige partit aussitôt montrant ma surprise. Il ne fallait pas que je montre ma peur. Toute cette histoire devenait complètement ridicule ! Il avait sans doute dû savoir que la fille de ma chère sœur était née il y a peu de temps. J'étais quand même frustrée de voir qu'elle ressemblait à celle de mon rêve de l'autre nuit, à cette jeune femme que j'ai vu quand je luttais contre mon inconscient, et décidément depuis quelques temps ce prénom « Emma » qui me poursuivait sans cesse !

-Pourquoi Emma ? Demandais-je plus de manière affirmative qu'interrogative.

-C'est le nom de celle qui portait le tablier Majesté, enfin je crois.

Tiens il employait mon titre de reine. Il était temps. Je desserrais un peu les liens d'autant plus qu'il attisait ma curiosité ! Une jeune femme qui s'appelle Emma ? Cela voudrait-il dire que cette Emma que je n'arrête pas de voir existe ?!

-Vous croyez ? Répliquais-je d'un ton glacial

-Elle ne m'a jamais dit son prénom !

-Que savez-vous sur elle ?

-Pas grand-chose.

Mauvaise réponse. Il mentait ça se voyait. Je resserrais de nouveau.

-Que savez-vous sur elle ? Répétais-je… Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à elle ?

-Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle ! C'est juste que nos destins se sont croisés alors qu'elle était en danger Majesté.

-Quel danger ?

-Les gens l'avaient accusé d'avoir brûlé le village. Alors elle vivait en ermite !

-Quand ?

-Il y a un an.

-Etait-ce vrai ? Demandais-je de plus en plus intriguée

-De quoi donc ?

-L'incendie ! Etait-elle responsable ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'était vrai pour l'accusation mais en tout cas il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire quand j'étais en sa compagnie, elle était capable de maîtriser le feu !

Je contrôlais ma stupéfaction me rappelant de mon rêve. L'accident de cette personne était arrivé la même année que le jour de mon couronnement et de ma libération en reine des neiges ! Je me souvenais avoir lu dans les archives que cet incendie avait existé ! Et voilà que finalement mon inconscient avait vu juste ! C'est une jeune femme maîtrisant le feu qui en est la cause ! Afin de voir si mon affirmation était juste j'essayais encore d'avoir plus de précisions :

-Ne serait-ce pas par hasard au moment où je me suis fait couronner votre histoire?

-Si Majesté ! répondit-il du tac au tac.

Sa réponse avait été si rapide que je faillis être décontenancée. Heureusement tout comme mes pouvoirs j'arrivais à présent à contrôler mes sentiments.

-Et je suppose que quand vous l'avez rencontré cette jeune femme, il venait d'y avoir un incendie donc ?

-Euh…Oui, mais nous n'étions pas dans un village Altesse mais en pleine forêt si c'est ce que vous pensez !

-Je ne vous demande pas d'interpréter mes questions ! Répondis-je brusquement, d'autant que je savais bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'incendie du village ! Les archives le dataient au moment du décès de mes parents, soit quelques trois années avant les événements qu'il me décrivait. Finalement j'ajoutais : Et donc ce feu, ne serait-il pas, toujours par le plus grand des hasards proche de la boutique d'Oaken? Vous savez, ce commerçant à qui vous refusiez de payer et qui était ici tout à l'heure

-C'est cela Altesse…Vous, vous la connaissez ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa question et plongeait dans mes réflexions. Ce qu'Anna avait cru apercevoir comme étant un feu de cheminée avait bien existé mais n'était pas en provenance de la boutique d'Oaken ! Il était l'œuvre de cette jeune femme. Dieu merci, il n'aura sans doute causé aucune victime se trouvant en plein milieu de la forêt, mais pourquoi a-t-elle déclenché un nouvel incendie ? Oh peu importe, je ne devais pas m'écarter de mon interrogatoire !

-Et votre rôle dans tout ça ? Ajoutais-je comme énième question.

-Elle s'était réfugiée chez moi, dans ma cabane. Je l'ai soignée, elle avait les mains brulées. Elle était orpheline apparemment. Ses parents avaient péris dans l'incendie du village.

-Vous avez une cabane dans les bois alors que vous êtes prince des îles du sud ? Et les mains brulées, alors qu'elle maîtrise le feu ? Vous savez que votre histoire ne tient pas debout… Dis-je pas du tout convaincue par son récit.

-Pour les mains, quand je l'ai rencontré je ne connaissais pas son pouvoir, je ne l'ai découvert qu'un peu plus tard. Pour la cabane, eh bien, il y a eu une époque où j'ai fugué mais je suppose que vous étiez trop occupée à rester cloîtrée dans votre chambre à essayer de contrôler vos pouvoirs plutôt que de connaître les nouvelles du monde extérieur. Fit-il réussissant à s'asseoir mais restant mon prisonnier.

-Non c'est surtout que j'étais anéantie par la perte de deux êtres chers. Et de toute manière je ne vous permets pas ! Me défendis-je quelque peu déstabilisée par l'assurance du jeune prince à qui je jetais un regard…glacial

-Pardonnez-moi Majesté, c'est maladroit de ma part ! S'excusa-t-il lui aussi semblant être déstabilisé.

-Quel âge aviez-vous ? Repris-je feignant de ne pas avoir entendu son pardon.

-Comme elle…enfin presque.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Elle m'a dit en avoir 21, moi 20. Vous l'avez dit j'ai été adopté, mais je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite ! Je ne l'ai appris qu'en remarquant que mon certificat de naissance était un faux ! J'étais censé être plus jeune que Karl mais en fait, nous avions à peine deux semaines d'écart ! C'est en m'en rendant compte que j'ai compris que j'étais un adopté

-Vous ne le saviez pas ?

-Si, il suffisait d'entendre les réflexions ! Les enfants entre eux sont parfois cruels, et puis celles du roi également. Donc je m'en doutais et je l'avais entendu mais je n'avais jamais eu de papiers qui me le prouvaient.

-Vous êtes un sentimental en fait. Répondis-je d'un ton ironique

-Peut être votre Altesse, en tout cas ce faux acte m'avait ouvert les yeux. Dès lors je compris que j'avais presque l'âge de la majorité, en l'espace d'un instant mon monde s'écroulait, et j'avais pris deux ans ! Je me sentais un homme libre alors, j'ai pris à la hâte quelques affaires et me suis enfui des Iles, sans trop savoir pourquoi, probablement le sentiment d'avoir été trahi, je ne saurais vous dire ! Ou peut être l'envie de retrouver mes racines.

-Vous l'avez donc hébergé une journée ? Une jeune femme, légèrement plus âgée que vous et que vous ne connaissiez pas ? Demandais-je avec sévérité, mon côté traditionnaliste reprenant le dessus.

-Non pas une journée… beaucoup plus… Un mois environ. Mais je n'ai pas su grand-chose sur elle, elle était de caractère mystérieux. Elle ne parlait jamais, et est restée discrète…Un peu comme vous si je puis me permettre ajouta-t-il.

Bien que cette déduction me déplu fortement je desserrais un peu ces liens. Je n'avais plus envie d'être méchante. A vrai dire je n'en avais jamais eu envie, mais ma détermination n'arrivait plus à me persuader d'agir ainsi Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Il fallait maintenant comprendre le lien avec la tapisserie.

J'étais sur le point de poser une prochaine question quand il me devança :

-Un jour pourtant je réussis à en savoir un peu plus sur ses origines sans lui avoir rien demandé. J'avais attendu qu'elle dorme pour pouvoir fouiller son baluchon…elle m'avait dit que c'est ce qu'il lui restait de l'incendie du village !

-Un baluchon ? Alors que tout était enflammé elle a pu emmener avec elle un baluchon ?! Le coupais-je.

-Oui j'ai été surpris aussi…M'enfin bref… Dans ce baluchon j'ai trouvé le tablier avec les dessins représentés sur le parchemin…

-Ca n'est pas vous qui les avez réalisés ?

-Non, je me suis contenté d'ajouter les noms, je reconnais qu'ils m'ont beaucoup intrigué. C'est en vous voyant il y a quelques mois aux Iles, mais vous n'avez pas fait attention à moi que je me suis dit que la femme en bleue devait être vous.

-C'est tout ce qu'il contenait ?

-Non… Il y avait un autre objet.

-Lequel ?

-Un médaillon avec écrit Elsa et Emma dessus comme celui que vous portez au cou. Ça par contre je n'ai pas réussi à lui prendre, ni même l'avoir suffisamment en main pour tenter de le dessiner moi-même

.

Instinctivement je passais mes mains sur mon cou, me rendant compte qu'effectivement j'avais accroché ce bijou avec ce nom qui me faisait si peur ! Néanmoins je tachais de conserver mon calme!

-Qu'est-il advenue d'elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien, on n'en a pas reparlé et quelques temps plus tard, je me suis réveillé et elle n'était plus là. J'ai essayé de la retrouver mais je suis tombé sur des soldats des Iles du Sud qui semblaient aller vers la haute montagne. Hans les accompagnaient ! Il m'avait dit que les Iles du Sud me cherchaient et m'a conseillé de rentrer. Ce que j'ai fait, j'ai appris par la suite ce qu'il faisait dans ces montagnes, et entre temps, ma mère avait disparu, c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas resté longtemps aux Iles et suis reparti !

L'évocation de cette expédition me rappela les événements de l'an passé, et une certaine mélancolie me gagna alors que je repensais à Karl qui m'avait accompagnée avec les autres. Mais je tachais de passer outre. Je devais me concentrer sur cette Emma. J'avais enfin compris que mes cauchemars ne provenaient pas de mon futur. Ma nièce allait très bien et heureusement ça n'était pas elle la Emma qui provoquait les catastrophes ! Mes cauchemars, le choix du prénom. Tout ceci se référait à cette personne qui semble liée à moi…Pourquoi ? Voilà ce que je devais découvrir !

-Nous retrouverons les deux conclus-je à ce grand dadet de Viktor.

-Qui ? Demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Votre mère et Emma.

Il faillit me sauter au cou se doutant qu'avec l'aide que j'allais lui apporter il aurait des chances de retrouver sa mère plus vite. Je rougis d'embarras. Me ressaisissant pensant à ce qui était devenue ma première priorité : rencontrer cette Emma pour enfin me débarrasser de ma peur panique. Instinctivement, ma main passait dans ma poche pour attraper la petite fiole du troll, mais cette fois, c'est à peine si je la frôlais repensant au pouvoir de cette jeune femme maîtrisant le feu, me souvenant de la légende dont m'a parlé Victoria et de surcroit, une jeune fille qui me ressemble et répond au nom d'Emma…Mon cauchemar, mon inconscient, aurais-je vu des événements qui se sont passés ? Je trouverai la réponse, qu'importe le danger ! Mais alors que j'étais à nouveau perdue dans mes pensées, Viktor me tira de ma rêverie.

-Tiens c'est curieux !

-Plait-il ?

-La tête que vous faîtes ! Elle avait exactement la même expression !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Vous réfléchissez à quelque chose, cette histoire vous intrigue n'est ce pas ? Eh bien, cette jeune femme était exactement comme vous, à avoir la même expression pensive, comme si elle cherchait des réponses !

Je ne répondis pas au jeune prince, à vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi répondre surprise par cette dernière révélation, je me contentais de le fixer, et son charme ne fit qu'augmenter mon malaise. Finalement d'un signe de tête je lui fis comprendre que je prenais congé, le libérant au passage de ses liens et me dirigeais à nouveau vers ma chambre pensive et, sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mis à parler seule « Qui es-tu Emma ? Quel est ce mystère qui nous lie ? Et toi, penses-tu aussi à moi ? »

Alors qu'Elsa était plongée dans ses pensées, Viktor quelque peu fébrile par cette visite nocturne de la souveraine ramassait les débris de sa lampe détruite, puis, à l'aide de la seule bougie laissée par Elsa, il alluma une nouvelle mèche, recherchant de la lumière comme pour se rassurer. Cette agression d'Elsa le rendait méfiant, il avait eu très peur, se retrouver ainsi, en quelques secondes ligoté par Elsa ! Le pouvoir de la souveraine d'Arendelle l'avait clairement inquiété, mais aussi, fasciné ! Malgré le visage impassible d'Elsa, il avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, mais pas à cause d'une peur éventuelle, non c'était autre chose, mais il ne saurait dire quoi ! Et cet interrogatoire où il avait dû reparler de cette jeune femme qu'il avait hébergé ; elle aussi avait un grand pouvoir et son esprit se concentrait à nouveau sur elle. Il ferma les yeux se remémorant son visage, il essayait de se concentrer car il avait plutôt l'impression de voir Elsa, mais en y réfléchissant, les deux femmes se ressemblent étrangement ! Son esprit était revenu un an en arrière, il avait oublié sa motivation principale : retrouver sa mère, et lui aussi dit pour lui « Qui es-tu toi l'inconnue de feu ? ». Il se rejouait la scène où il l'a rencontré, elle avait une expression terrifiée sur le visage, et lui avait fait croire qu'elle était brulée pour qu'il lui vienne en aide, il ne sut que plus tard qu'elle ne craignait pas la chaleur bien au contraire ! Mais il l'avait prise en pitié, et même si pendant un mois, elle n'avait pas pipé mot, il avait eu de la sympathie pour la jeune femme ; jamais elle ne lui avait dit son nom, ce n'est que grâce au médaillon qu'il lui a dérobé quelques instants qu'il a présumé qu'il s'agissait d'Emma, et après cet interrogatoire, il semblait désormais sur de lui. Après tout, Elsa l'avait elle aussi appelé ainsi, tout ça semblait assez logique pour le jeune prince. S'approchant à nouveau de son croquis, il effaça alors avec soin de point d'interrogation qu'il avait inscrit juste après le prénom « Emma » au dessus de la jeune femme habillée en rouge puis, la feuille en main, il s'allongea sur son lit, fixant le dessin et se dit pour lui-même « Donc tu t'appelles Emma ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais apparemment, tu as quelque chose à voir avec la Reine d'Arendelle ! Comme j'aimerai connaître ton histoire ! »…


	8. Solitaire

Chapitre 8 : Solitaire

Je voyais les flammes ! Partout ! Toutes les maisons, C'était ma faute ! J'entendais les cris de la foule ! Je devais fuir ! Courir loin ! Très loin et ne jamais revenir ! Une image pendant ma fuite revenait et était comme un poignard dans mon cœur ! Je ne pouvais me maitriser, mon mal être me contrôlait au point de ne pas sentir la douleur de ma course folle, et mon pouvoir non maîtrisé, je lançais encore des flammes, par moments, consumant quelques arbres, qui ralentissait une foule que je sentais me pourchasser et m'insulter. Finalement, les bruits s'estompèrent, je ralentissais à mon tour ma course, j'étais seule, je regardais autours de moi, je ne reconnaissais absolument rien ! Il n'y avait que le silence que je trouvais assez angoissant, alors pour le briser, j'essayais de parler toute seule, et finalement je chantonnais.

\- Le feu consume lentement la forêt  
Les flammes sont reines à leur tour!  
La fournaise des enfers m'a placée là pour toujours!  
Le brasier qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain!  
Il est bien trop fort j'ai lutté en vain!  
Cache tes pouvoirs n'en parle pas!  
Fais attention et ne nous brûle pas!  
Pas d'état d'âme pas de tourments! De sentiments!

Immolée, Carbonisée

Je n'fumerai plus jamais !

Immolée Carbonisée !

Mais j'n'appelle pas les pompiers !

J'ai laissé, ma famille se faire cramer !

Perdu dans l'brasier !

Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté !

Tout à coup je m'arrêtais alors que je me libérais quelque peu avec cette chanson, mais il m'avait semblé avoir entendu un bruit ! Et si c'était un garde ? Un villageois ? Je fuyais à nouveau dans les premiers bosquets que je vis et restais prostrée, tenant le bas de ma robe à moitié brulée, tremblant comme une feuille, et c'est sans doute dans cette position que j'ai dû m'endormir, avant d'errer à nouveau sans but.

Voilà trois jours que je parcourais les montagnes, à la recherche d'un abri, j'évitais soigneusement de prendre les pistes, me doutant au vu des événements qu'on me recherchait ! C'est terminé, je ne cacherais plus mes pouvoirs, mais je devais désormais me cacher aux yeux du monde ! Moi, Emma, jeune femme de dix huit ans, un monstre de l'enfer capable de déclencher l'apocalypse et tout détruire dans des torrents de lave et de flammes. Tout détruire comme le village où nous vivions avec mes parents quelque peu à l'écart. Tout détruire, habitations, mais aussi sans doute malheureusement vies humaines, en tout cas certainement celles de mes parents, morts sous mes yeux, victimes de mon pouvoir démasqué ! Ne pouvant les sauver, la panique des villageois m'avait contaminé et je n'avais su m'arrêter détruisant tout et fuyant le plus vite possible en entendant au loin des insultes, parlant de monstre des enfers, l'un d'eux m'a même traité de dragon ! Ces mots depuis trois jours trottaient dans ma tête ! Je les avais tant redouté, on m'avait enseigné à dissimuler aux yeux de tous ce pouvoir, maintenant c'est trop tard ! Alors je l'accepte, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix mais c'est moi qui disparait ! Au loin, alors que je m'approchais d'une piste j'entendais des gardes…étais-ce pour moi ? La peur me gagnait, pourvu qu'ils ne me trouvent pas, sinon prise de panique ça pourrait à nouveau être dramatique, mais je les entendais en fait discuter et semblaient bouleversés ! Oui, un village entier parti en fumée, je ne pouvais empêcher la culpabilité m'envahir mais les gardes discutaient d'autre chose, une mort royale apparemment, le roi ainsi que la reine auraient perdu la vie en mer ? Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient je restais prostrée dans ma cachette, je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais j'avais de la peine pour les deux princesses, Elsa et Anna me semble-t-il, ce sont les prénoms que j'ai entendu dans la conversation. J'imaginais leur détresse d'avoir perdu leurs parents, moi qui vient de perdre les miens ! Les heures passaient, je restais dans ma cachette et la nuit tombait alors. Heureusement, ce pouvoir a quelques avantages pour une jeune femme frileuse comme moi, il m'est aisé de faire un feu, mais alors que je me réchauffais, j'entendais un homme avec un fort accent parler de son commerce. Je passais discrètement la tête par-dessus le bosquet qui me dissimulais et pu apercevoir une silhouette immense, alors que son interlocuteur s'éloignait. Ils parlaient de carottes il me semble, cela me rappela que je n'avais rien mangé depuis plus de deux jours et la faim me tiraillait, aussi, je suivais toujours caché l'imposant commerçant avant d'arriver à son commerce nommé « Oaken's bazar ». Je me demandais quoi faire ? Si j'entrais, il avait sans doute entendu parler du village, s'il devinait que c'est moi la fille recherchée ? Mes vêtements en partie brulés ne laisseraient guère de doute sur qui j'étais. Mais alors que je passais ma main sur ma robe qui ressemblait à des guenilles, il se passa une chose extraordinaire ! Mon pouvoir de feu avait reconstitué une partie de la robe qui prenait une forme de flamme rouge orangée. Serais-je capable de transformer mes vêtements par magie me demandais-je ? Je n'avais pas pour habitude de réfléchir à mes actes, j'aime agir à l'instinct et je touchais donc ma robe qui se transforma alors intégralement, prenant une couleur rouge flamboyante, parsemés au niveau de la taille de petites flammes orangées, qui remontaient vers ma poitrine mise en valeur par un décolleté qui s'était crée, mais je n'en éprouvais aucune gène, bien au contraire, j'avais même le sentiment de me sentir belle ! J'en profitais également pour détacher mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas de miroir mais le résultat devait être surprenant avec cette robe flamboyante et ma chevelure blonde pouvant faire penser à des flammes elles aussi « me voilà déesse de feu » dis-je pour moi-même, sans aucune modestie. Pour la première fois, je me sentais et me savais belle ! Ce sentiment me donnait du courage, on ne pourrait faire le rapprochement ! Jamais une jolie jeune femme avec une telle tenue n'aurait pu commettre cette catastrophe au village ! Et c'est sur cette pensée que je frappais à la porte du commerce.

-Houhou ! Grande liquidation d'été !

-Pardon ? Euh non je voudrais quelque chose pour manger s'il vous plait !

-Ca sera dans notre section « miam miam » fit le commerçant en m'indiquant l'étalage sous son comptoir, où se trouvait poisson séché et carottes. Bien que je n'aime guère ces produits, j'avais trop faim pour être difficile, ni même relever le nom quelque peu ridicule de son rayon.

-Pourrais-je vous prendre des poissons séché et une botte de carottes ?

-Ca vous fera 30 !

-30 ? Mais je n'ai rien !

-D'accord, alors vous n'aurez rien, pas même le sauna qui est réservé à la clientèle ! Houhou la famille ! Déclara-t-il en saluant les personnes présentes dans le sauna, ce qui me donnait une idée !

-Mais…et si je vous aidais ? Je pourrais travailler pour vous, en compensation !

-Pardon ?

-Eh bien, votre sauna, vous avez besoin d'entretenir constamment un feu pour avoir la source de chaleur, je pourrais m'en occuper !

-Une jeune femme comme vous, qui va devoir porter des énormes buches ? Impossible !

-S'il vous plait ! Faites moi essayer au moins, au moins que je puisse prendre ce que je vous demande !

J'avais dit ses mots en me penchant vers l'imposant commerçant, laissant une vue quelque peu provocante de mon décolleté, une mèche de cheveux me tombait alors sur l'œil et je faisais une moue de petite fille ! J'avais l'espoir de le faire accepter, ne serais-ce que par compassion, et, après un instant de réflexion et un regard plongeant, il fini par m'accepter cette faveur dans un léger rire ! Il ne m'en fallu pas davantage pour récupérer les denrées et partir sans demander mon reste, trop heureuse d'avoir quelque chose pour me remplir le ventre ce soir. A peine sortie, je remarquais une grange, sans doute celle du commerçant. Si je restais discrète, peut être ne saura-t-il pas que je m'y installe ! De toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Et qu'importe de réfléchir, ce que je voulais c'était pouvoir manger et dormir !

Bien que la grange fut confortable avec la paille, je n'ai que peu dormi, depuis l'incendie, mes pensées ne convergent que vers les événements douloureux de mon passé récent, mais cette fois, la faim ne m'aura pas torturé ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je sortais dès l'aurore, inutile de me faire prendre, et j'en profitais pour me présenter auprès de ce brave commerçant qui a accepté de me faire confiance ! C'est une chose que j'ai retenu de papa, toujours honorer ses engagements ! Je frappais à la porte sans réponse, mais celle-ci était ouverte et j'entrais donc sans qu'on m'y invite.

-Houhou ! Grande liquidation….ah c'est vous !

-Oui, bonjour monsieur, je viens pour m'acquitter de ma dette !

-Fort bien, vous trouverez derrière la boutique le foyer que vous devez entretenir, c'est son conduit qui apporte la chaleur ! Pour le foyer, vous avez les buches à côté de vous, mais vous devrez aller en chercher dans la forêt ! Prenez la hache ! Si vous avez besoin d'outils venez me voir !

-Euh, oui monsieur, je vous remercie.

-Logiquement un foyer rempli tient pendant quatre heures, ça vous laisse le temps pour aller chercher le bois en forêt !

Sur ces paroles il m'accompagna vers le foyer et resta planté devant moi, sans doute voulait il vérifier, que je faisais correctement le travail. Je regardais le tas de buches, il s'agissait de véritables troncs d'arbres, c'est à peine si j'arrivais à en soulever un et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à le trainer vers le foyer et le glisser à l'intérieur. J'étais déjà à bout de souffle et Oaken me regardait à moitié amusé, à moitié consterné !

-J'espère que vous tiendrez au moins une journée ! C'est ce que vous me devez !

-Je tiendrais vous verrez ! Répondis-je sur un ton de défi

-Au rythme où vous allez j'ai des doutes, mais les miracles ça existe ! Ne pensez pas que je vais vous faire une fleur, on paye ici !

-Je ne demande rien ! J'honorerai ma dette !

Pour toute réponse je n'eus droit qu'à un léger sourire moqueur, mais qui n'était absolument pas méchant, je le sentais. Puis il tourna les talons pour rentrer dans sa boutique, le grelot de sa porte se fit entendre, et au loin je l'entendais répéter son éternelle phrase d'accueil ! Je regardais alors le foyer mourant. C'était bien ma veine, ces buches devaient peser toutes au moins trois fois mon poids, ça allait être infernal à essayer de porter ! Mais avant cela, je devais éviter que le foyer ne s'éteigne et d'un geste, je rallumais le brasier ! Aussitôt, je vis ce dernier de nouveau fonctionner à plein régime ! Avec une seule buche ! Ca c'était une chance, mes pouvoirs allaient bien m'arranger ! En m'approchant, je constatais que la buche que j'avais péniblement poussée, n'était en fait, pas tout à fait dans le foyer, et mon feu, s'alimentait tout seul ! Intriguée, je trouvais un sceau que je remplissais, avant de le jeter sur le brasier que je réussis à éteindre. Alors je recommençais et d'un geste de la main je fis apparaître une nouvelle flamme qui alimenta à nouveau le foyer, et elle aussi n'avait pas besoin de bois pour rester ! C'était tout bonnement prodigieux ! Je n'aurai pas besoin de m'épuiser, le foyer allait être alimenté sans effort de ma part ! Je m'attaquais alors au tas de buches, pour les empiler afin qu'on est l'impression qu'il n'en manque pas, comme si j'avais été en chercher une ! Au bout de deux heures, fatiguée, j'observais mon œuvre ! Oaken n'y verrais que du feu ! Son problème était résolu en même pas une demi-journée ! Et il m'avait dit qu'il ne viendrait me voir si je n'avais aucun souci qu'à la nuit tombée quand il vient jeter l'eau sur le foyer ! Eh bien, autant aller me promener ! Je prenais cependant soin de cacher la hache, comme ça, si Oaken souhaitais voir où j'en étais il penserait sans doute que j'étais dans la forêt ! D'ailleurs, je passais discrètement ma tête, dans l'arrière boutique pour l'écouter. Il semblait en pleine négociation avec un client dont je distinguais vaguement l'ombre au mur. Je ne voulais pas bouger de peur de me faire remarquer, maman m'a toujours enseigné qu'il était mal d'espionner autrui, mais j'entendais tout de même la conversation.

-Oui vous aurez accès au sauna d'Oaken ! Houhou la famille ! En plus désormais il fonctionnera sans discontinuer !

-Non merci pour le sauna, j'ai juste besoin de ceci. Et pourquoi sans discontinuer ?

-J'ai désormais une employée chargée d'alimenter le foyer de chaleur, une jeune femme un peu freluquette, mais elle a insisté !

-Une jeune femme freluquette ?

-Ja !

-Et c'est elle qui a choisi ce poste ?

-Ja, elle m'a assuré qu'elle en sera capable ! Et pour l'heure, le foyer ne semble pas éteint !

-Une jeune femme, freluquette arrive à faire un travail de forçat pareil ?

-Ja ! Vous voulez venir la voir ?!

-Non merci je suis pressé pas le temps de voir votre personnel, Tenez !

-Attendez votre monnaie !

-Gardez tout pour le service !

-Merci, au revoir !...Tiens, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Dit-alors Oaken qui m'avait remarqué.

-Euh…Je…

-Montrez voir où vous en êtes ? Me coupa-t-il me devançant pour sortir !

-Euh…le foyer fonctionne vous voyez ! Bredouillais-je.

-Wunderbach ! Finalement les miracles existent ! Tenez, un client, a versé un pourboire, vous l'avez mérité ! Revenez quand vous voulez, en cliente, ou pour le travail !

-Je…vous remercie ! Je pars dans ce cas ! Au revoir !

-Merci au revoir !

Je m'éloignais alors, trop heureuse, de m'être acquitté finalement aussi simplement de cette dette et qui plus est avec quelques sous en poche ! Finalement, il m'était très sympathique ce commerçant ! Il semblait même m'apprécier au point de parler de moi à sa clientèle ! Mais je savais que je devais rester sur mes gardes, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir, je risquais de me faire prendre, et je savais que je devais éviter au maximum d'être en relation avec qui que ce soit ! Pour ma sécurité ainsi que celle des autres. Mais je me sentais légère néanmoins ! L'air que je chantais juste après ma fuite me revenait en tête, et je trouvais une suite, tout en créant dans ma main de petites flammes, inspirée par cette dernière péripétie sans doute ! :

\- Quand on craque une allumette!  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La tristesse, l'angoisse sont des quêtes  
que j'ai laissé depuis longtemps!  
Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
de ce lance flamme pleins de mystères  
les incendies moi j'ai dis oui! Oh oui!

Immolée Carbonisée!  
Toutes ces flammes me tendent les bras!  
Immolée Carbonisée!  
Non je ne pleure pas!  
Et me voila! Oui je suis la !  
Perdu dans l'brasier! 

Quelques minutes plus tard, emportée par cet air qui me restait dans la tête je me surpris à avoir continué la piste, moi qui pourtant l'évitait depuis trois jours, mais aussi, que cet Oaken, en aucun cas n'avait fait le rapprochement entre une jeune femme éventuellement recherchée et moi, bien qu'il soit vrai que nous n'en ayons pas parlé. Ce changement de tenue était peut être salvateur ! Mais je devais néanmoins me tenir sur mes gardes ! Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de côtoyer à nouveau la société au risque de déclencher une nouvelle catastrophe, mais en cas de besoin, je ne suis pas identifiable ainsi, et qui plus est, j'aimais me sentir belle ! Alors que je continuais à m'admirer, je finis par constater que j'étais sur une piste que je connaissais, et elle me fit immédiatement remonter toute ma culpabilité des événements passés. Je me trouvais sur le sentier menant à notre ancienne maison, quand nous vivions quelque peu à l'écart, déjà à cause de mes pouvoirs, puis, la rumeur de mon pouvoir est née, la maison a été incendiée, et entrée dans le village, la panique fut trop grande et…Oh j'aimerai tant pouvoir oublier mais c'était impossible et je sentais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux alors qu'en face de moi se dressait la maison calcinée qui fut celle où j'ai grandi, avec son grand arbre à côté. Bien qu'elle me mette mal à l'aise, je m'y approchais malgré tout, comme pour vaincre ma propre peur, ou pouvoir dire un dernier adieu à mes parents qui ont perdu la vie dans l'incendie du village. Au devant de la maison dont il ne restait plus grand-chose mis à part les fondations, je repérais néanmoins le buffet massif qui siégeait dans ce qui était notre salle commune. Etant en partie en granit il avait assez bien résisté à l'incendie, et une porte calcinée était tombée rapidement, si bien qu'il avait dû être protégé. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je m'approchais, déplaçant aisément la poutre qui s'effritait rien qu'en la touchant me fit avoir accès au meuble. Le seul tiroir intact était celui qu'utilisait mon père, j'avais interdiction de l'ouvrir et jamais je n'ai eu la curiosité de le faire, chacun ses affaires après tout, mais désormais, autant satisfaire ma curiosité, de toute manière ça ne changera plus rien me dis-je comme pour parer à toute culpabilité.

En ouvrant le tiroir je fus étonnée de constater que ce qu'il contenait n'avait pas souffert de l'incendie ! Je pris aussitôt la nappe, et constatais ce que renfermait le tiroir…des petites pierres rondes ? C'était vraiment curieux que mon père ai voulu en conserver mais en essayant d'en prendre une je constatais qu'elles étaient toutes assemblées les unes aux autres, et finalement, en sortant le tout, c'était une sorte de tablier. « Drôle de tablier et c'est dommage qu'il soit tout uni, ce n'est pas très joli » pensais-je avant de me rendre compte que je le tenais somme toute à l'envers, l'autre face des petites pierres étaient colorées laissant apparaître un magnifique dessin ! Deux jeunes femmes identiques, avec au dessus d'elle un monarque ! Aussitôt mon regard fut attiré sur la jeune femme de droite ! « Tiens, on porte la même robe elle et moi ! » dis-je à nouveau tout haut. D'autre part le tiroir semblait vide, mais une petite lueur attira mon attention. Il s'agissait en fait d'un reflet et, coincé dans une fente, un petit médaillon que je passais devant mes yeux. Il était assez plat et avait une forme en losange, dessus, je distinguais un grand « E » puis, déchiffrant je lu « Emma ». Mais ça n'était pas tout, car en partant de la lettre de base je pouvais lire également « Elsa ». Ce prénom me disait quelque chose, mais finalement je m'en souvenais, oui c'est le nom de la princesse héritière du royaume, voilà où je l'ai entendu c'est vrai ! Et ce tablier, et ce médaillon avec mon nom ? Je ne voyais guère qu'une seule explication, papa voulait me l'offrir, probablement à mon anniversaire qui a eu lieu il y a quelque temps. Papa n'avait que peu de gout pour les habits, cela explique le côté rocailleux du tablier, et le médaillon, le prénom l'aura sans doute attiré. Avec grand soin, je déposais le bijou ainsi que le tablier dans la nappe et la nouait à un morceau de bois. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il me restait de mes parents : Un baluchon de fortune avec un tablier et une médaille. Soudain, la tristesse m'envahit et les larmes coulèrent, sans trop m'en rendre compte je quittais cette maison en courant sans me retourner.

Encore une fois j'avais couru sans savoir où j'allais avant que finalement, la fatigue m'empêche de continuer. Je m'assis alors dans l'herbe et observa mon environnement. Par chance, je trouvais, comme une sorte de cabane. Sans doute a-t-elle abritée un voyageur mais elle était désormais visiblement à l'abandon. D'ailleurs, après avoir fouillé à l'intérieur, je ne trouvais rien qui puisse laisser supposé que quiquonque soit venu ici récemment ! Voilà qui était parfait pour moi ! C'était en endroit reculé, j'entendais, le bruit d'une cascade, j'allais avoir de l'eau ! Alors autant m'installer ici !

Trois années passèrent, et je m'étais installée définitivement ici. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin, la solitude ! De l'eau ! Et de temps en temps, j'allais chez Oaken faire mon petit travail, pour avoir quelques ravitaillements. J'ai même pu lui acheter un peu de mobilier ! C'est la seule personne avec qui j'avais vraiment des contacts, et encore, j'essaie d'y aller très rarement car il a tendance à parler de moi quand passe un client ! Mais je devais reconnaître que ce brave commerçant m'avait à la bonne, il m'avait même installé au fond de sa réserve une petite cabine pour poser mes affaires même si officiellement il me disait qu'elle était réservée à ses clients qui souhaitaient essayer des vêtements où se changer pour aller au sauna…Parfois il glissait même dans mon sac un petit surplus de nourriture ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais pris mes aises ici ! Je m'étais installée, utilisant mon pouvoir de feu pour imposer mon style, qui pouvait par endroit paraître terrifiant, les pierres incandescentes, placées devant mon entrée, et les allures de bois brulés pouvaient faire penser à une porte des enfers, mais je n'en avais cure ! J'étais bien ! Je me sentais Délivrée ! Je n'avais aucune crainte ici, d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Personne à l'horizon je pouvais être moi-même, solitaire certes ! Mais j'avais en moi, le pouvoir que les hommes craignent et ont toujours cherché à maîtriser ! Ces pensées, m'avaient d'ailleurs inspiré un dernier couplet à cet air qui trottait de manière quasi permanente dans ma tête, et chaque jour, au moment de sortir, toujours avec mon baluchon que je considérais comme étant un porte bonheur je le chantais !

-Les flammes viennent des volcans et réchauffent la terre!  
Mon âme maitrise ce brasier qui provient du fond des enfers!  
Et mes pensées forment cet autodafé!  
Je ne m'arrêt 'rai pas! Tout ça doit s'consumer!  
Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête!  
Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Plus de fillette discrète!  
Et je suis là! Comme je l'ai rêvée!  
Perdu dans les enfers!  
Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté!

-Très jolie voix ! Entendis-je alors que j'étais en train d'admirer le paysage.

-Qui est là ?! Demandais-je tout à coup apeurée…


	9. La prophétie d'Yggdrasil

Chapitre 9 : La prophétie d'Yggdrasil.

\- Qui est là répétais-je soudain anxieuse face au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Comme la personne qui m'avait interpellé ne répondit pas je me retournais afin de le savoir par moi-même. Je me retrouvais face à un être de petite taille encapuchonné de la tête aux pieds par une capeline bleue marine.

-Très jolie voix ! Répéta l'être au timbre masculin.

-Veuillez-vous présenter s'il vous plaît ordonnais-je d'un air noble, comme pour me montrer confiante et me donner de la prestance malgré ma surprise et mon anxiété.

Je ne voulais surtout pas montrer ma peur. Pour plus de sécurité je cachais mes mains derrière le baluchon priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir de tir accidentel. Je fus surprise que l'être ne cherche pas à se défendre, après tout il m'avait sans doute vu en train de jouer avec le feu, mais au contraire, il semblait amical ! Il enleva tout de suite sa capuche de sa tête révélant son apparence de nain rocailleuse.

-Je me nomme Grand Pabby mademoiselle Emma, dit-il fièrement, je suis le chef du clan des trolls qui se trouve non loin d'ici. Enfin chef, disons que je suis le gardien du savoir de notre communauté.

Bien que je ne le connaissâsse pas j'eus la désagréable surprise de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. Pourtant ni mon père ni ma mère n'avaient eu affaire avec des trolls à ce que je sache. A vrai dire j'avais toujours pensé que le lieu où ils étaient censés habiter, ainsi que leur propre existence était une légende que les parents inventaient pour effrayer les enfants. Car lorsque j'étais petite et que je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher mon père me racontait que les trolls venaient enlever les enfants pour toujours. Toute cette histoire me semblait tout bonnement ridicule à présent que j'étais adulte et seule. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension vis-à-vis de ce Grand Pabby, qui lui semblait bien réel !

-Que me voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'espionnez-vous ? Demandais-je méfiante.

-Je suis désolé pour l'accident qui est arrivé à vos parents… Ainsi qu'à tout le village… J'avais pourtant prévenu votre père qu'il aurait dû vous aider à maîtriser vos pouvoirs.

-Vous connaissiez mes parents ?! M'exclamais-je montrant cette fois ma surprise.

-Oui Emma je les connaissais, d'ailleurs c'est pour cela que je suis venu vous chercher ce soir, j'ai besoin de parler avec vous de votre passé… Et votre avenir.

-Ici ?

-Non chez moi conclut-il.

Il m'emmena alors loin de la cabane qui était désormais mon habitation depuis l'incendie du village et nous coupâmes par une petite route à travers les bois. Je ne sus alors si c'était mon imagination ou la fatigue qui me jouaient des tours mais au fur et à mesure que nous avancions je remarquais que l'air se rafraichissait, les arbres devenaient de plus en plus rigides perdant toutes leurs feuilles. Enfin de la neige recouvrait peu à peu le sol et plus tard tout notre environnement était recouvert de l'or blanc. Grand Pabby semblait aussi désappointé que moi sur la situation. Il observait le changement de décor en murmurant des « c'est pas normal » ou bien des « la deuxième catastrophe est finalement arrivée ». Je ne comprenais absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Il grelottait déjà tandis que moi grâce d'habiles tours de magie que j'avais appris grâce à mes jours de solitude, je parvenais tant bien que mal à me protéger de ce temps anormalement glacial pour l'été.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une sombre vallée rocailleuse dont le parterre était recouvert de grosses pierres en forme de boule.

-Ne réveillez pas ma famille, ils dorment généralement à cette heure-ci et si vous les dérangez ils risquent d'être très grognons, eh oui ma chère les spécialistes d l'amour sont susceptibles.

-Les spécialistes de l'amour ? Répétais-je sans comprendre.

-Vos parents ne vous jamais lu d'histoires sur les trolls ?

-Pas que je sache.

-Peu importe suivez-moi conclut-il.

Prenant donc soin de bien faire attention où je marchais, je continuais de le suivre jusqu'à un coin un peu plus escarpé de l'espèce de plateau vert où nous nous trouvions. Je trouvais cela assez frappant que cet endroit ne soit pas recouvert par la neige comme le reste d'Arendelle, bien qu'il faille reconnaître qu'en cette saison, c'est surtout, le fait qu'il y ait de la neige qui soit surprenant ! Je fus alors stoppée par le troll qui m'indiqua que nous étions arrivés, alors que nous faisions face à une sorte de minuscule caverne qui semblait être le lieu de vie de la créature.

-Je suppose que vous désirez connaître la signification d'un des objets que contient votre baluchon n'est-il pas ?

Je restais désarmée face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment était-il au courant qu'il y avait des objets et non de la nourriture dans mon sac ? Et même s'il y avait des objets comment pouvait-il en connaître la signification étant donné que je les avais rangés avant qu'il n'arrive ?

-Oui je veux bien capitulais-je car il avait l'air d'être assez instruit. Il faut dire qu'il me fascinait autant qu'il m'inquiétait.

-Très bien mais avant j'aimerai savoir si vos pouvoirs sont de naissance ou fruit d'un sortilège ? Dit-il d'une voix mysterieuse.

-De naissance répondis-je sûre de moi.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais dit il d'une voix plus sombre avant d'ajouter de manière plus neutre : Dans ce cas il faut que vous preniez ceci !

Il me laissa alors quelques instants le temps de fouiller dans la petite caverne qui semblait lui servir d'abri et revenir avec une fiole pleine de liquide jaune comparable à celles qu'il avait d'accroché autour du cou en guise de collier. Sans plus de cérémonial il me la tendit. Je la pris ne comprenant pas très bien en quoi elle allait m'être utile. Ouvrant un petit passage dans mon baluchon je la balançais au hasard à l'intérieur. Grand Pabby devint alors furieux :

-Il faut y faire très attention ! La magie n'est pas un jouet ! Grogna-t-il,

-La magie ?

-C'est une potion très puissante que je vous confie, c'est surtout pour vous, elle permet si vous le désirez de stopper vos pouvoirs, quand vous voulez, où voulez avec qui vous voulez… Enfin vous m'avez compris ?

-Pas vraiment, à part le début, ça peut enlever des pouvoirs.

-C'est cela, le reste, vous comprendrez plus tard.

-C'est temporaire ?

-Non l'effet est définitif apparemment il annule le pouvoir et ses effets.

-Et en quoi va-t-il m'être utile de posséder ceci?

-Ca, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez répondre à cette question ! Déclara-t-il de manière énigmatique avant de poursuivre. … à présent il nous faut parler d'autre chose. Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît.

-Je vous écoute. Fis-je obéissante.

-Connaissez-vous la légende d'Yggdrasil ?

D'un geste je hochais négativement la tête. A vrai dire nous n'avions pas beaucoup de livres à la maison et c'était surtout Papa et Maman qui me transmettaient les histoires à l'oral. Je m'en souvenais de beaucoup mais le nom de celle-ci m'était vraiment inconnu. Alors la créature se mit à lever ses bras et une aurore boréale se créa, illustrant ses propos :

-Selon une très vieille légende notre monde a été créé à partir d'un arbre nommé Yggdrasil. Cette arbre est composé de huit mondes chacun opposé par deux et d'un neuvième. Les deux mondes principaux qui nous intéressent sont ceux de Muspellheim qui symbolise le feu et Niflheim qui est symbolisé par la glace. Tant que les deux royaumes sont opposés ils ne peuvent pas vivre en parfaite harmonie pourtant c'est en unissant leurs contraires qu'ils arrivent à travailler ensemble.

-C'est une très jolie histoire conclus-je tout en ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi il venait de me raconter tout ça.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées il m'indiqua alors :

-C'est de cette ambivalence qu'est né le monde tel que nous le connaissons…le neuvième monde.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie…Et c'est pour me dire ça avec votre petit tour de son et lumière que vous m'avez fait traverser le pays dans la neige ? Répondis-je assez hautainement, quelque peu agacé par le ton philosophique que prenait la créature qui était visiblement agacé de ma réponse et reprit d'une voix sévère.

-Sortez le tablier qui se trouve dans votre baluchon et étalez-le au sol. Ordonna-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le répéter deux fois. Bien que médusée qu'il sache ce que contenait mon sac en toile je m'exécutais tout de suite face à ce ton autoritaire. Je dépliais le vêtement de pierres et l'installais sur le sol râpeux. Les pierres colorées luisaient avec le soleil pale et glacé de cet hiver en plein été.

-Votre tablier est une reproduction imagée des mondes de feu et de glace. Vous, Emma, vous êtes le feu représenté par la robe rouge. Tandis que l'autre personne est votre alter égo, qui possède la maîtrise des éléments du froid ! Et Vous allez bientôt vous rencontrer !

-Pardon ?

-Regardez le temps ! La neige a recouvert le pays, il fait un froid glacial en été ! Le pouvoir de l'hiver s'est déclenché !

-Pourquoi est-ce que nos traits sont similaires ? Qu'ai-je à voir avec tout ceci? M'exclamais-je complètement désorientée.

\- Allez-vous nier votre maîtrise du feu ?

-Non avouais-je médusée qu'il sache mon secret avant d'ajouter : Comment savez-vous ?!

-Une simple observation auprès de votre lieu de vie et vous regarder jouer avec ! Répondit seulement le troll dont la réponse si elle était certes logique ne me semblait pas être la seule raison de ce savoir.

Le troll marqua alors un temps d'arrêt. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais cette confirmation le mit hors de lui et il fixait mon tablier. Pourtant, il semblait tout savoir, cette information ne semblait pas être une surprise pour lui mais cette dernière réponse, l'avait changé. Il marmonnait quelques phrases que je ne comprenais pas et je n'en perçu que quelques unes « Je sais qui tu es, tu as voulu me tromper mais tu le paieras ! Jamais tu n'auras ce pouvoir »

-Pardon ? Demandais-je

-Alors Il faut absolument que vous alliez lui parler.

-A qui ? Celle qui maîtrise la glace ? Elle existe ? Vous avez qui c'est ? M'énervais-je totalement dépassée.

-Au château vous trouverez les réponses ! Se contenta t-il de me répondre.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? M'offusquais-je.

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je désirais vous dire à présent c'est à vous de trouver les réponses répéta-t-il.

-Et vous pensez qu'on me laissera rentrer comme ça au château, sans raison valable? Et pourquoi au château ?

-A vous de le deviner ! Et oui, il le faut en effet absolument c'est vraiment important que vous connaissiez votre passé, pour qui sait comprendre votre place dans le monde !…Plus tôt vous apprendrez la vérité plus tôt… La suite ne vous concerne pas.

Un peu sonnée je ne l'écoutais plus. Il m'avait complètement désorienté. J'avais l'impression de douter de tout le monde, de me méfier de chaque chose. Je sentais la panique en moi, mes mains étaient brulantes. Je craignais de voir arriver une personne maitrisant le froid à tout moment derrière moi. Les quelques flocons de neige qui tombaient ne m'aidaient pas à me calmer.

-Venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous, vous comprendrez l'importance de la situation fit le troll d'une voix calme, devinant mon malaise.

Sur le chemin du retour, il tachait d'avoir des paroles apaisantes, à mon égard, sans doute devait-il sentir qu'il risquait de finir grillé si je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler ! Quoi qu'il en soit nous arrivâmes étonnamment rapidement au niveau de mon camp. Alors que la nuit était désormais tombée.

-Déjà arrivés ? Mais ça m'a paru si long tout à l'heure

-Nous avons fait un détour pour éviter de croiser du monde tout simplement !

-Plait-il ?

-Sait-on jamais mademoiselle ! Ces pistes vont être fréquentées dans les prochains jours ! Et même dès maintenant !

-Pourquoi ?

-Une intuition ! Mais nous sommes revenus ici pour autre chose, allons mademoiselle Emma, approchez vous ! Regardez en bas !

-Je ne vois rien, il fait trop sombre !

-Non ! Regardez mieux ! Ordonna-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi philosophique. Plissant les yeux, je devinais, où se trouvait le château d'Arendelle et constatais qu'une épaisse couche nuageuse s'était formée au dessus du palais, puis, mes yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, je distinguais désormais le fjord qui brillait, comme si…

-Mais, le fjord entier est gelé ?!

-Très juste ! Vous voyez pourquoi je vous ai raconté cette légende ? Le pouvoir de la glace s'est réveillé ! Et le feu ne devrait pas tarder ! Vous allez vous rencontrer. Emma c'est sans doute vous la prophétie !

-Je ne suis pas la prophétie hurlais-je !

Terrifiée par ses propos, et, ne me contrôlant plus, je lançais en avant mes bras qui s'étaient transformés en véritable lance flammes. Je fermais les yeux au moment où je déclenchais les enfers vers l'infortunée créature.

-Qui sait, nous serons amenés peut être à nous revoir ! L'entendis-je

Rouvrant les yeux, je vis une roche prendre vie, pour reprendre la forme de Grand Pabby, il avait du se transformer ainsi au dernier moment pour éviter mon torrent de lave. Je le regardais, parvenant difficilement à me contrôler. Lui ne semblait pas étonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer, et avant de disparaître il me lança :

Oubliez ce que vous avez appris. Ce que vous pensiez savoir ! Une nouvelle vie commence pour vous ! Une vie pleine de dangers ! Souvenez-vous toujours de ça : la prophétie d'Yggdrasil ! Et surtout ! La peur sera votre ennemie !

A nouveau ses dernières paroles me firent perdre le contrôle. Je refusais d'y croire, mais les explications apportées semblaient pourtant tout corroborer ! Du coin de l'œil je vis alors, mon logement, et, récriant à nouveau que je n'étais pas la prophétie, je tendais mes mains en avant, ouvris grand les paumes et lançais un grand jet de feu pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, peut être plus, peut être moins, je ne saurai le dire, j'avais perdue la notion du temps. Bien que mon ambition d'oublier fût grande, même si je ne savais trop pourquoi je ne pus m'empêcher de déverser encore quelques larmes en commettant mon action. Je mettais le feu à mon chez moi, et de fait, j'appliquais ce que ce troll me conseillait. Je venais de tourner la page de ce qu'était ma vie jusqu'alors ! Je restais hébétée sans bouger face à l'incendie déclarée submergée d'émotions contradictoires.

-ATTENTION ! Hurla soudain une voix.

En un instant je me retrouvais à terre avec… Un homme au-dessus de moi. Il était musclé, de ce fait sa masse corporelle me gêna. Je me prenais sa crinière blonde dans la bouche ce qui était absolument immonde. Ses yeux chocolat se retrouvèrent dans mon décolleté qui était loin d'être tiède. Je faillis lui envoyer une claque mais je pouvais à peine bouger. Je tentais de me dégager mais je n'en eus pas besoin car il se releva, m'attrapa par les bras et me recula comme on tire une fillette de huit ans un peu plus loin de la maison en flammes, dont le brasier augmentait gagnant les quelques arbres aux alentours.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous avez failli vous tuer !

-S'il vous plaît il faut que vous m'aidiez chouinais-je, je n'ai plus de famille, les gens du village m'accusent d'avoir brûlé leurs maisons… C'est malheureusement vrai mais c'était un accident je vous le jure. Ils veulent me tuer, je ne savais plus quoi faire du coup j'ai voulu en finir, je désirais me jeter dans les décombres de cette maison… Oh par pitié puisque vous m'avez sauvé aidez-moi !

J'avais réagi d'instinct ! Désormais je n'avais nulle part où aller ! De l'aide me serait donc nécessaire, peu importe la vie que je me suis jusqu'alors imposée, à éviter d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur !

Cet inconnu me pensait en danger face à un incendie, alors autant profiter de l'aubaine ! Et je sanglotais de plus belle pour que ça soit crédible. Le jeune homme en fut tout bouleversé. Il me tendit un mouchoir pour que je m'essuie le visage puis me souleva afin que je me remette sur pieds.

-Vous pouvez venir habiter chez moi si vous voulez, je loge dans une petite cabane assez éloignée du village, les gens n'auront jamais idée de venir vous chercher là-bas.

Mon plan fonctionnait déjà avec efficacité. J'acceptais immédiatement son offre et nous partîmes chez lui sur le champ. Sans trop savoir pourquoi je lui avais parlé de l'incendie du village, c'était assez risqué de ma part mais surtout ça avait fait monter en moi une vague de tristesse rendant mes sanglots bien réels ! La seule chose qui se fit pendant le trajet fut l'échange de nos prénoms. Ainsi j'appris qu'il s'appelait Viktor, mais j'évitais soigneusement de lui donner le miens, simulant quelques hoquets de tristesse, traumatisée par les événements récents ce qui me valu de sa part un regard bienveillant.

Sa cabane était petite et isolée mais très confortable. Elle était simple mais contenait assez d'éléments pour qu'on s'y sente à l'aise. Mon nouvel hôte m'indiqua un espace de l'abri en guise de chambre et me laissa m'y installer. Pendant que j'y déposais mon baluchon, seul bien qui me restait je le voyais peiner à allumer la cheminée car il était déjà tard et qu'en plus avec la tempête qu'il y avait dehors il faisait un peu froid.

Je le laissais un peu se battre avec les allumettes avant d'aller l'aider, le pauvre ne semblait pas très débrouillard, chose étrange vu l'endroit reculé où il vit ! En un instant mes mains s'embrasèrent et envoyèrent de petites flammes dans le bois mort. Il en fut étonné mais préféra se taire se doutant que je saurais au moins être utile pour ça. Nous mangeâmes en silence et il attendit qu'apparaisse le dessert pour commencer à me questionner sur mes origines.

Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour lui parler de ma vie. Je préférais rester mystérieuse. Je m'en voulais déjà de lui avoir montré mon pouvoir. Moi qui m'étais juré de les cacher et de ne pas en parler ! En tout cas, mon silence le perturbait énormément. J'aimais ça, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à obtenir des informations sur moi il se rabattit en me parlant de son passé. Je fus quelque peu surprise quand il m'annonça qu'il était en réalité un prince des îles du Sud mais qu'il avait appris il y a peu de temps qu'il avait été adopté. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il s'était enfui. Pour le reste il ne fut pas plus loquasse que moi.

Je me sentais lâche de l'abandonner tout de suite, et je n'avais nulle part où aller. C'est pourquoi je restais avec lui pendant une bonne semaine. Il commençait à avoir confiance en moi et ce qui est étonnant c'est que c'était réciproque. Je m'habituais peu à peu à lui comme un nouveau maître s'habituerait à son chien. Oui, j'avais sur lui comme un sentiment de supériorité ! Pour la première fois depuis le décès de mes parents, j'avais un lien social, et j'avais comme volonté de toujours me placer au-dessus, de vouloir dominer, commander ! Quant à lui, il s'y pliait de bonne grâce. Il ressemblait à un enfant qui aurait grandi un peu trop vite, sans s'habituer à être devenu grand.

Néanmoins, je décidais de suivre les injonctions de la mystérieuse créature ! Il m'avait dit que j'aurai mes réponses au château d'Arendelle ! Aussi, je me mis en route. C'était un après-midi plutôt froid –comme tous ceux que nous avions depuis presque une semaine- donc nous n'aurions personne dehors. Viktor s'était absenté chez Oaken pour pouvoir aller chercher de la nourriture je pouvais donc m'en aller aisément sans avoir à me justifier auprès de ce dernier, visiblement dérangé par mes réponses lacunaires et éludées à chacune de ses questions ainsi que mon refus de lui donner mon prénom.

Il me fallut presque une heure pour arriver devant les portes du château. Tout ça à cause de la neige. Je n'étais pas habituée à avoir les pieds dans une opaque couche de poudreuse blanche. Heureusement, maitrisant mes pouvoirs, au niveau de mon corps ma chaleur corporelle les réchauffait. Ainsi ils étaient presque secs quand j'atteignais les premiers faubourgs d'Arendelle.

Il se passa alors une chose absolument extraordinaire. Tout près de moi je vis bientôt un petit bonhomme blanc qui utilisait son corps pour faire de la luge sur la neige.

-Bonjour ! Déclara-t-il gaiement.

Je faillis lui rendre son « bonjour » quand je réalisais brusquement qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai bonhomme de neige.

-AHHHHHHH ! IL EST VIVAAANNNNNTT ! Hurlais-je.

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mange personne ! Je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins !

-Vous… Vous êtes l'œuvre de qui ? Paniquais-je alors que le bonhomme m'ouvrait ses bras.

-De la reine Elsa répondit-il toujours dans la même position.

Voilà que la chance me souriait ! Il connaissait donc la reine, pourquoi et comment avait-il été crée, je m'en moquais, mais si je me faisais amie avec ce petit bonhomme jovial je pourrai entrer dans le château et qui sait, la Reine Elsa acceptera-t-elle de me recevoir ? Mais si c'était le cas, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Si je lui avouais que j'ai des pouvoirs, elle me fera sans doute enfermer ! Oh qu'importe, je trouverai bien le moment venu, et j'interrogeais de nouveau le petit bonhomme de neige !

-Dis moi, sais tu où se trouve cette Reine Elsa ?

-Oh oui ! Elle est dans son palais de glace qui se trouve à une journée et une nuit de marche d'ici… Mais je vous déconseille d'y aller maintenant elle est en colère à cause de sa sœur Anna qui lui a demandé d'enlever la tempête de neige qu'elle a provoqué il y a un peu moins d'une semaine. Elle a gelé le cœur de sa sœur et pour qu'elle vive il faut qu'elle embrasse son véritable amour qui s'avère être Hans… même si pour ma part je pense que c'est Kristoff le montagnard son grand am…

-Euh Olaf le stoppais-je car dans le fond je n'avais retenu que le palais de glace qui était à une journée d'ici, tu n'as personne à rejoindre ?

-Oh si ! Bien sûr que si ! Merci !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Déçue par son information je me débrouillais pour rebrousser chemin. Je revins à la cabane de Viktor en affichant une lueur défaitiste. J'essayais de ne pas le montrer dans mon regard. J'entrais dans la maison mais il n'y avait personne.

-Viktor ! Où êtes-vous ?!

Instinctivement je me rendis dans ma chambre. Ouvrant brusquement le battant de ce qui nous servait de porte pour m'y réfugier je me trouvais nez à nez avec… Viktor. Il tenait mon baluchon dans les mains. Son visage vira au rouge quand il eût compris que je venais de le démasquer.

-Je crois que ça m'appartient dis-je en lui arrachant des mains.

-Ca n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Il était tombé ! Balbutia-t-il

\- Rendez-moi ça ! Je m'en charge répondis-je violemment.

Néanmoins, je ne souhaitais pas poursuivre la dispute, me contentant de son excuse risible, après m'être rendue compte, d'un coup d'œil qu'il ne manquait rien.

Il ne me parla plus de la soirée. Le repas se fit dans un silence insoutenable et je décidais de ne le terminer au plus vite afin de pouvoir me retirer dans ma chambre le reste de la soirée. La nuit venue, impossible de trouver le sommeil, si bien que je m'assis, à ma table, observant à nouveau mon tablier, et ce qu'il représente. A côté de moi, des feuilles de papiers, et je passais la nuit, à reproduire le dessin du tablier.

Une heure avant que l'aube ne commence à poindre j'avais finie deux reproductions identiques. Et sur chacune j'avais inscris mon nom au niveau de la jeune femme portant la robe rouge, comme pour signer chacune des œuvres. Mais alors que je terminais ma calligraphie j'entendis quelques petits bruits sur ma porte. Levant ma plume je vis, dans l'embrasure de la porte le jeune prince des Iles du Sud.

\- Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, il s'agissait d'une méprise, je ne voulais en aucun cas vous prendre vos affaires !

-C'est oublié, mais ne touchez pas à ce sac ! C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma vie ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il contenait ?

-Non bien sur !

-Vous mentez ! Ca se voit ! Dis-je d'un ton sévère. Puis-je vous faire confiance ?!

-C'est vrai, j'ai vu votre vêtement, confessa-t-il. Mais vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi ! Je ne vous ai pas dénoncé après tout !...Et tenez, pour m'excuser, j'ai ça pour vous.

Je me levais pour prendre ce qu'il me tendait, un tissu vert. En l'observant je compris bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'un manteau. Et de surcroit le tissu du vêtement était particulièrement luxueux ! Pourtant le jeune prince m'avait affirmé qu'il n'avait pas d'argent avec lui ! Aussi je le regardais sévèrement.

\- Auriez-vous détroussé un tiers pour avoir ce manteau ?

-Non pas du tout, je l'ai retrouvé en rentrant du bazar d'Oaken, tout à l'heure, il était accroché à une branche d'arbre. J'ai pensé qu'il vous servirait davantage qu'à cette branche d'arbre ! Et vous m'avez dit que c'était votre anniversaire il y a quelques temps, donc je me permets humblement…

-Oh ! Eh bien, je vous remercie c'est une délicate attention !

Je le remerciais chaleureusement et signe que j'acceptais de lui faire confiance, je lui montrais mes dessins. Il n'eut même pas l'hypocrisie de me dire qu'il ne lui rappelait rien mais me demandait s'il pouvait en avoir un et je lui promis que quand nos routes se sépareront je lui en laisserai un. Néanmoins cela n'était pas d'actualité et les jours passaient, où nous vivions simplement, loin du monde extérieur, après avoir assisté quelque peu médusés à la fonte des neiges aussi rapide que cette dernière était venue ! Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser aux propos du troll. Tous les jours, j'observais les environs. J'avais appris que les derniers événements étaient le fait de la Reine, ce qui me remémora ma rencontre furtive avec un bonhomme de neige vivant. Encore une fois, mon angoisse montait, repensant à cette prophétie dont me parlait Grand Pabby. Cela faisait presque un mois que je vivais en compagnie de Viktor, quand tout à coup je sentis comme une présence. Intriguée, je fouillais les buissons alentours, j'avais entendu comme des bruits de pas mais personne. Finalement, en revenant sur mes pas, je vis d'inscrit dans la poussière du sentier : « Venez à la montagne du Nord, Emma ».

Je rentrais perturbée par ce que je venais de lire, et, le soir, au diner, je ne pipais mot, trop occupée par ce mystérieux message n'écoutant que distraitement Viktor qui me parlait d'Arendelle où il avait été faire un tour dans la journée, alors que la Reine organisait d'après ses dires une grande fête pour célébrer à nouveau son couronnement. Toute la nuit, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire. Je changeais d'avis sans cesse, et finalement, alors que l'aurore naissait, je quittais ma chambre. Evitant de réveiller Viktor je décidais de quitter la maison direction la montagne du Nord afin de retrouver celui qui m'avait donné rendez vous sur le chemin la veille. J'embarquais tout mon baluchon et une seule des reproductions. C'était une sorte de code pour dire au revoir à Viktor.

Je me mis rapidement en route, il ne fallait pas que le jeune prince essaie de me suivre, et pour me donner de l'entrain je me chantonnais ma chanson que je me suis crée après l'incendie. Finalement, à la mi journée, j'atteignais la Montagne du Nord et fut stupéfaite de ce que je vis ! Un gigantesque palais de glace se dressait majestueusement au flan de la montagne, avec pour y accéder un magnifique escalier de glace ! Mais passé ma stupéfaction, je ne fus pas plus intimidée que cela, ma curiosité fut titillée et je choisis de le visiter ! J'étais donc en train de monter l'escalier miroir quand j'aperçus une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait près de la porte du château.

-Je n'attendais plus que vous déclara la personne qui conservait sa capuche, masquant son visage, d'ailleurs vous êtes en retard…EMMA !


	10. Adversaires

Chapitre 10 : Adversaires

Je restais perplexe face au reproche de la personne qui m'interpellait, mais celle-ci s'approchait de moi d'un pas déterminé. Sans doute la silhouette que j'avais cru apercevoir la veille et qui m'avait laissé un message dans la poussière de la piste, mais pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes en retard ! dit à nouveau la personne d'une voix sévère avant de poursuivre : Nous avons beaucoup à discuter mademoiselle et nous avons peu de temps ! Ils seront bientôt là !

-Ils ? Qui ça ? Demandais-je.

-Peu importe ! Vous souhaitez éviter d'avoir des contacts avec l'extérieur, alors je vous dis que des gens vont arriver ici bientôt, cela ne nous laisse donc que peu de temps ! Vous ne souhaitez voir personne ? Alors inutile de palabrer la dessus. Reprit la personne encapuchonnée.

-Je ne vous comprends pas ! Et pourquoi serais-je à votre disposition ? Si vous le prenez ainsi, je préfère passer immédiatement mon chemin Rétorquais-je de manière hautaine et vexée du propos condescendant de cette personne.

-Vous ne le ferez pas ma chère ! dit la personne d'une voix assurée et calme.

-Ah oui ? Vous croyez ça ? Répondis-je agacée.

-Je ne crois pas c'est un fait vous ne partirez pas ma chère !

-Vous ne savez visiblement pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte ce que je dois faire ou pas ! J'ai le choix ! Le choix d'être libre ! Le choix d'être libre et de partir ! Lançais-je d'un ton sec.

-Suffit-il d'avoir le choix pour être libre ? Demanda la personne.

-Pardon ?

-Pensez-vous vraiment que vous êtes libre ?

-Parfaitement ! Et je le prouve en vous abandonnant à vos pensées ! Je n'ai pas envie d'une personne inconnue qui me fasse disserter sur des questions existentielles !

-Vous ne partirez pas je vous dis…

-Bien sûr que si ! La preuve ! Affirmais-je décidée en tournant les talons.

-Oh non ! Vous recherchez des réponses ma petite ! Comprendre qui vous êtes Emma ! Comprendre votre pouvoir ! Car cela vous ronge depuis des années de ne pas savoir tout ça ! Pourquoi chercher à se connaître soi-même, telle est la question que vous vous posez n'est-il pas ? Oserez-vous le nier ?

-Parce que vous v…Comment savez-vous ça ?! Vous connaissez Grand Pabby ?! C'est lui qui vous a parlé de moi ?! Demandais-je soudain apeurée face au calme de cette mystérieuse personne et ses provocations mais aussi sa capacité à me percer si facilement à jour !

-Vous connaissez le troll ?! Fit la personne dont j'avais l'impression de sentir une pointe de peur et de désappointement dans la voix avant finalement de reprendre sur un ton énigmatique et assuré. Vous voulez des réponses Emma ! Il est possible que j'en aie pour vous ! C'est pour ça que vous ne partirez pas !

-Je vous accorde deux minutes ! Dis-je en essayant de paraître autoritaire.

Cette personne encapuchonnée au ton si énigmatique avait piqué ma curiosité et je me doutais être capable de laisser cette personne seule sans avoir de réponses. Il m'en fallait ! Depuis ma rencontre avec Grand Pabby il y a un mois de cela j'étais complètement perdue. C'est vrai je ne savais plus du tout qui j'étais.

-Croyez-moi vous m'en serez reconnaissante après cela, qui sait peut-être serez-vous heureuse.

-Ah ! Parce que nous vivons pour être heureux? Me moquais-je.

Cette personne prit ma question plus sérieusement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Il resta silencieux et y réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes. Je crus qu'il allait me sortir une démonstration mirobolante. Mais non rien. Il répliqua simplement :

-Oui, je le pense, d'ailleurs ne doit-on pas tout faire pour être heureux mademoiselle ? Mais trêve de questionnements existentiels, passons aux révélations que j'ai à vous apporter. Ils ne vont plus tarder.

Bien que j'aurais voulu savoir qui était ce mystérieux « ils » j'attendis avec patience que cette personne commence son explication qui m'était promise depuis des minutes qui me paraissaient interminables.

-Si vous avez croisé Grand Pabby il vous a sûrement raconté la légende d'Yggdrasil n'est-il pas mademoiselle?

-C'est exact admis-je quelque peu surprise.

-Vous êtes bien née un 21 juin ? demanda cette personne, passant du coq à l'âne.

-Oui…En effet.

-Vos parents vous-ont décrit la manière dont ça s'était passé ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Votre naissance, son déroulement, vous en a-t-on parlé ? Demanda la personne sèchement.

-Non ! Ne trouvais-je qu'à répondre surprise par le ton..Et la question !

Et je n'étais pas prête de le savoir maintenant. D'un autre côté je connaissais la manière dont se passait un accouchement. La femme est chez elle dans son lit. Le mari est généralement dans une autre pièce. Et une sagefemme vient en aide, au final, je ne vois pas pourquoi mes parents auraient pris le temps de m'apporter ce genre de détails !

-Vous êtes née sur un bateau ma chère…Le saviez-vous ?

J'étais doublement étonnée. D'une par son savoir et de deux par le fait que mes parents n'avaient jamais manœuvré un engin aquatique de leur vie. Ils ne m'avaient pas non plus parlé de voyages…mais je ne pus l'interroger car cette personne poursuivit sa révélation !

-Et ceux que vous pensiez être vos parents ne le sont pas en réalité. Vous avez été adopté par ces personnes que vous avez appelés père et mère. Vous les aimiez sans doute ma chère, mais ils n'étaient pas vos parents. Fit la personne d'un ton que je trouvais quelque peu blessant.

-Mais alors qui sont mes vrais parents ?! Demandais-je abasourdie par cette nouvelle, incapable même de nier ces allégations.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme coup de marteau sur la tête. Sans doute l'œuvre de Thor… Ça commençait bien. Si déjà je me laissais gagner par mes émotions nous aurions bientôt cette mystérieuse personne en barbecue pour dîner pensais-je malgré moi. Mais son visage impassible me fit vite reprendre mon sérieux malgré cette pensée qui ne me déplairait pas tant cette personne m'était antipathique.

-Vos vrais parents vous voulez-dire ?! Reprit la personne encapuchonnée qui semblait prendre plaisir à me dire que j'étais adoptée.

-Oui les miens. Répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu !

-Non les vôtres !

-C'est bien ce que je dis !

-Chaque mot à son importance, si je vous corrige quand vous dites « miens », par « vôtres », ça n'est pas un hasard !

-C'est pour me faire une leçon de vocabulaire que vous m'avez invitée à venir vous rejoindre ? Fis-je agacée.

-Je me moque éperdument de la façon dont vous vous exprimez ma chère, libre à vous de ne pas savoir parler correctement…mais la précision dans ce cas est déterminante ! Reprit la personne d'un ton cassant.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Que vous n'êtes pas seule Emma !

-Mes parents ont eu plusieurs enfants ?

-Ça ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire… Mais à votre sœur ! Oui, oui ne me regardez pas avec ces grands yeux, vous avez une sœur !...Une sœur jumelle…et même, une autre demi sœur cadette si l'on est complet…Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes naïve au point de ne pas l'avoir compris ? Vous qui avez rencontré le troll comme vous l'avez évoqué…

Ce fut un grand choc. En un instant mon cerveau marqua un arrêt et je repensais à la conversation de Grand Pabby qui m'orientait au château, et me parlait de mon double de glace ! Ce double que je vois sur mon tablier serait donc ma jumelle…Et cette jumelle n'est autre que la reine Elsa ! Sur cette représentation, le troll m'avait fait comprendre que j'étais représentée, et ce second personnage alors ? C'est vrai qu'elle était blonde comme moi, qu'elle était mystérieuse comme moi, que ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que les miens… Les œuvres éduquent-elles vraiment notre perception ? Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment me fier à un tablier de perle et une personne qui m'aborde ainsi pour juger que j'aie une jumelle ? Cela paraissait absurde…et pourtant !

-Ça ne peut pas être vrai rétorquais-je toutefois…Vous avez inventé cette histoire de toute pièce, mes vrais parents sont morts et je n'ai aucune sœur, vous vous basez sur une croyance et non sur une vérité ! Cette légende d'Yggdrasil n'est que pure invention ! Clamais-je quelque peu paniqué, me concentrant pour me contrôler alors que mes mains chauffaient.

-M'accuseriez vous mademoiselle de ne pas vous dire la vérité ? Fit la personne d'un ton outré qui augmentait mon malaise.

-Je sais que moi, je vous dis ma vérité ! Et croyez bien qu'elle est douloureuse ! J'ai vu mes parents disparaître sous mes yeux !

-Donc vous vous focalisez sur cette seule vérité…sur une vérité et je sens que vous êtes honnête Emma ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, simplement vous aider ! Alors questionnez-vous ! Une vérité peut-elle être définitive ? Je vous demande de me croire quand je vous apporte la vérité ! Oui vos vrais parents ne sont pas ceux qui ont péri devant vous, oui vous avez une sœur jumelle. Quant à la légende d'Yggdrasil eh bien N'avez-vous pas le pouvoir du feu ? Demanda la personne d'un ton calme.

Je restais estomaquée. Moi qui pensais que seul Viktor, et Grand Pabby étaient au courant je me trompais ! Je ne savais quoi répondre. J'étais venue ce matin par simple curiosité, sans savoir ce que j'allais apprendre. Et maintenant, j'avais l'impression de ne rien savoir sur qui je suis…à l'inverse de cette personne encapuchonnée qui apparemment me connaissait plus que moi !

-Votre silence Emma est un aveu. Je veux bien être pragmatique, et ne pas affirmer que la légende existe si cela peut vous apaiser, mais vous êtes la représentation du feu…et vous avez une jumelle…avouez que c'est troublant.

-Ce qui veut dire, si je suis votre idée que ma jumelle…possède le pouvoir inverse. Vous insinuez donc que ma sœur jumelle serait…la reine ?

-Ca me semble en effet parfaitement logique !...Surtout au vu des événements récents, et ce palais de glace derrière nous est un indice probant ne trouvez vous pas ? Cela vous dérange peut être d'apprendre que vous êtes de sang royal ?

J'avais entendu par Viktor parler de toute cette histoire et de ce mystérieux changement de temps. Il a été produit par la Reine Elsa à la suite de son couronnement. Je n'avais pas cru mon compagnon quand il m'en avait parlé, il faut dire que le soir où il m'en avait parlé, il revenait de chez Oaken, et m'avait dit avoir partagé quelques boissons avec l'imposant commerçant. J'avais donc mis ses dires sur le compte d'un esprit un peu trop festif et alcoolisé pour être rationnel. Mais finalement, au vu de ces réflexions, il semble que je l'ai jugé à tord. Mais si cela se révélait être vrai, alors cela voulait dire que je suis la sœur jumelle de la souveraine d'Arendelle ! Je me sentais vaciller face à cette hypothèse et des conséquences que cela impliquait.

-Pourquoi avoir été séparé ? Demandais-je finalement en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous l'expliquer non plus. Votre sœur s'en chargera ! Je pense que vous n'attendez que ça face à ces révélations, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous pensez que je peux la rencontrer ?!

-N'est ce pas ce que vous avez déjà cherché à faire depuis le blizzard du début de l'été ?

Je me maudissais de cette réflexion, mais davantage encore cette mystérieuse personne qui semblait avoir épié mes moindre faits et gestes depuis des semaines ! Mais si une personne peut m'avoir ainsi percé à jour ? Combien ont pu le faire ? Et ma sœur, sait elle que j'existe du coup ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas fait chercher ? Chaque minute de cette conversation fit apparaître de nouvelles questions, de nouvelles craintes, mais aussi une certaine amertume !

-Et donc mes vrais parents, où-sont-ils ? Morts probablement ? Demandais-je ayant connaissance du destin funeste qu'avaient connu le roi et la reine d'Arendelle.

La personne ne trouva rien à redire à ma réflexion préférant changer de sujet sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

-La tapisserie que vous détenez sur votre tablier, je l'avais donné à votre faux père pour qu'un jour il puisse vous dire la vérité, malheureusement il est mort avant.

-Il n'est pas mon faux père ! Fulminais-je

\- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous blesser, il vous faut cependant admettre que l'homme qui vous a élevé n'est pas votre père. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pensais qu'il vous dirait la vérité avec cette œuvre.

-Elle est de vous ? C'est vous l'artiste?

-L'artiste est-il maître de son œuvre ? Bien sûr que non Emma, l'artiste gagne généralement sa vie grâce à un mécène…et les mécènes n'hésitent pas non plus à commander des copies des œuvres ! Vous vous doutez que votre tablier est une reproduction que j'ai pu acquérir au hasard des échanges de la vie !

Je fus déçue de sa réponse à laquelle je ne comprenais pas vraiment le sens, mais j'en apprenais finalement un peu. Papa et Maman…enfin, ceux qui m'avaient élevé détenaient la clef de la réponse ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais pu retrouver ces biens ! Je décidais donc de repasser du coq à l'âne à mon tour, puisque ça semblait bien fonctionner pour avoir un semblant d'informations, et surtout essayer de reprendre enfin l'avantage dans cette conversation :

-Pourrais-je avoir une audience tout de suite avec la reine Elsa ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Il s'agit bien de son palais ! Et vous semblez connaître les lieux, donc vous connaissez la Reine, alors pouvez vous m'y faire entrer et m'obtenir une audience ? Demandais-je avec audace.

-Mais la reine Elsa n'est pas ici. Enfin plus ici.

-Pourquoi ?! Quand je me suis rendue en Arendelle on m'a signifié qu'elle était ici ! M'écriais-je surprise.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle est retournée à Arendelle…Et ce depuis plusieurs semaines !

Il fallait donc que je fasse le chemin en sens averse encore une fois. Je ne pus cacher ma déception. La journée était loin d'être terminée. Tandis que j'y réfléchissais nous entendîmes au loin des bruits de pas, de chevaux, de ferrailles. Il y avait également des voix nasillardes qui montaient de plus en plus en direction du palais de glace. Perchés en haut de l'escalier nous vîmes bientôt un train de brigands apparaître. Portant leurs cuirasses de fer, ainsi que du matériel de campement ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers nous.

-Il est temps de partir ! Je vous avais bien dit que des visiteurs allaient venir ici ! Lança la personne encapuchonnée en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Afin de ne pas croiser le bataillon qui venait droit vers nous nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du palais. Bien qu'il fût magnifique nous n'avions pas le temps de nous attarder sur les détails. Nous sentant de plus en plus menacés par cette arrivée, nous empruntâmes un escalier qui nous fit monter vers une direction sans issue de secours pour notre fuite.

-Piégés ! Marmonna la personne qui semblait pour la première fois dépassée par la situation.

-Attendez comment pouvez-vous vous perdre ici ? Demandais-je furieuse C'est vous qui m'avez donné rendez vous ici ! Et vous connaissez la Reine alors comme est-il possible que vous ne sachiez pas vous diriger dans son palais ?

-Emma, rappelez-moi quand vous ai-je dit que je connaissais la souveraine ou que je connaissais ce palais ? Je suis comme vous, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici ! Répliqua la personne d'une voix autoritaire.

C'était vrai, j'avais présumé…et apparemment je m'étais trompée ! Mais nous devions sortir rapidement ! « Emma réfléchis voyons » dis-je davantage pour moi. Si Elsa pouvait construire des édifices avec la glace pourquoi ne serait-ce pas mon cas ? D'autant plus que j'avais déjà fait ma robe avec mes pouvoirs. Me concentrant donc j'imaginais un escalier de lave sèche commençant à l'embout du balcon et tourbillonnant en spirale jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

Sous les yeux de la personne qui me dissimulait toujours son identité et une partie de son visage je me mis aussitôt à l'œuvre. Tendant mes mains comme l'autre fois je mettais mon imagination en action comme un écrivain mettrait son idée sur du papier. L'escalier de lave apparut exactement comme je l'avais souhaité.

-Venez Emma ! Je vous raccompagne chez vous ! Lança la personne pas plus surprise que cela.

Mince. Je n'avais aucunement envie de retourner « chez moi »…et faire face à Viktor. Les rires des hommes rentrant dans le palais de glace m'oppressaient de plus en plus. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir.

-Partez devant dis-je instinctivement, partez devant Retrouvons nous au bazar d'Oaken !

-Vous ne venez pas ? Vous voulez rencontrer ces individus ?! Je croyais que le lien social n'était pas votre fort !

-Je dois détruire cet escalier que je viens de créer, effacer nos traces ! Partez vous dis-je !

Je bredouillais vraiment n'importe quoi. La personne aurait dû me rire au nez. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Je fus surprise face à sa réaction. On aurait dit subitement un fantôme. Elle paraissait complètement sonnée et ne chercha même pas à converser puis s'enfuit tel un brigand. Cela m'arrangeait car en réalité je voulais savoir ce que mijotaient ces personnes et ne m'enfuyais pas tout de suite. Je restais donc l'oreille aux aguets en haut de l'escalier de glace. A vrai dire je n'entendais pas grand-chose. De par la vitre de glace, j'apercevais des formes floues semblables à celle que voyaient les prisonniers de la caverne qui était décrite dans le seul ouvrage, écrit par un grec je crois que possédait papa…enfin l'homme qui m'a élevé. . Il y avait beaucoup de remue ménage tandis que les voix étaient déformées. J'ignorais si c'était dû à la fatigue ou encore une fois aux parois. M'entêtant pour savoir de quel complot il s'agissait, je descendis cette fois jusqu'à la pointe du bas d'escalier. Les sons étaient toujours aussi lamentables. Néanmoins je réussis à entendre un prénom fort intéressant : Elsa !

D'après le rapide brouillon de ce que j'avais compris ces hommes souhaitaient s'en prendre à la reine Elsa et la princesse Anna. Il fallait à tout prix que je les trouve avant eux ! Qu'importe ce qu'ils pouvaient lui vouloir ! Je me sentais prioritaire…après tout, je suis sa sœur semble-t-il !

Je me décidais enfin à faire demi-tour et à remonter vers l'escalier. Détruire mon escalier de lave me prit seulement quelques secondes. Une fois cela fait je retournais sur mes pas mais ne souhaitais pas retrouver cette mystérieuse personne, aussi je choisissais de retourner chez Viktor dans un premier temps avant de redescendre à Arendelle.

Marcher jusqu'à la grande cabane me sembla prendre une éternité. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il n'ait pas trouvé le croquis, cela m'éviterait des explications ! Hélas après mon entrée cadavérique dans la maison je découvris qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Aucune trace de Viktor. J'avançais dans la pièce comme une petite souris. Je constatais trois éléments suspects. D'une la pièce était mal rangée comme si une personne était entrée dans le but de fouiller la pièce, de deux il n'y avait pas de feu de cheminée alors que d'habitude il restait toujours allumée pour réchauffer la maison. Et troisièmement le dessin avait disparu. Je lorgnais la pièce telle une personne possédée. J'étais à la fois stressée, inquiète et… Soulagée. Stressée par tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dernièrement, inquiète par ce désordre qui tapissait le sol et la disparition de ce fameux Viktor, et soulagée car j'avais enfin retrouvé un but dans ma vie.

Reposant mes affaires je décidais de garder la maison, c'était le seul endroit où je puisse habiter encore en cachette. Comme ça si Viktor revenait un jour je pourrais tout lui expliquer, enfin, au moins ce que j'avais moi-même compris ! Il le méritait ! Il avait été bon et loyal envers moi ! Une partie de moi savait malheureusement que ça n'arriverait probablement jamais. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé malheur !

Je décidais néanmoins d'avoir deux objectifs pour les prochains mois à venir. Le premier très important était d'avoir un entretien avec notre souveraine d'Arendelle, ma prétendue jumelle. D'autant que le temps pressait si mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas trompé au palais de glace. Le deuxième objectif était de retrouver Viktor par tous les moyens. Celui-ci était certes beaucoup moins prioritaire, mais pas à négliger pour autant. Il était préférable que je prenne l'autre résolution d'abord pour avoir plus de facilité à expliquer le croquis au jeune homme une fois que je l'aurai retrouvé lui aussi.

Je fus assez surprise de réussir à hiérarchiser si simplement mes objectifs face à la montagne de questions que je me posais désormais, et je partis immédiatement obtenir une audience avec Elsa ! Malheureusement, à mon arrivée à Arendelle, le changement de temps ne m'annonçait pas de bonnes nouvelles et je croisais simplement un homme qui portait l'uniforme de ceux du palais de glace, qui semblait blessé au pied et criait à qui l'entendait que la souveraine avait quitté Arendelle ! J'avais le pressentiment que les hommes du palais de glace avaient réussi leur coup, il me fallait dès la première heure le lendemain retourner dans la montagne pour trouver la souveraine !

J'avais donc décidé de retourner la voir mais c'était comme si le destin ne voulait pas notre rencontre. Après deux jours de voyage, je ne pus trouver qu'un palais de glace déserté, et en partie endommagé ! Aussi je retournais dans ce qui fut la maison de Viktor et était désormais la mienne, craignant la disparition de la souveraine, j'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait à nouveau.

Pendant deux jours, je restais cloitré dans cet abri, ruminant mon chagrin et ne cessant d'observer mon tablier, manquant à plusieurs reprises, de laisser exploser mes sentiments et, faire partir en fumée cette maison par la même occasion, mais finalement, au loin, j'entendis, une voix annoncer le départ de la Reine pour des Iles. Je passais la tête hors de la maison et vit au loin, un homme en uniforme, sans doute un garde royal. J'étais soulagée néanmoins, la souveraine était vivante ! Mais je devais patienter jusqu'à son retour pour enfin tenter de la rencontrer.

Les mois passèrent alors au rythme de mes échecs ! Chaque fois que je passais à proximité d'Arendelle la reine n'était pas présente. La plupart du temps c'était parce qu'elle se trouvait en déplacement à l'étranger. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à ce sujet. Apparemment notre souveraine se rendait souvent aux îles du Sud pour préparer un futur mariage avec le prince Karl prochain héritier du trône. Puisque Elsa était inaccessible j'avais tenté une approche avec sa sœur Anna. Mais il s'avérait qu'elle accompagnait Elsa à tous ces voyages. Une autre rumeur cette fois pour la princesse disait qu'elle était enceinte du prince Kristoff livreur de glace officiel du royaume. J'avais donc attendu pendant tout ce temps cachée dans mes pensées. Je m'étais consolée en essayant de résoudre mon deuxième objectif. Mais hélas celui-ci s'avéra être un échec tout aussi cuisant que pour la reine Elsa.

Cela faisait donc presque un an que j'étais au même point que le jour où l'on m'a révélé mes prétendues origines ! Depuis je n'avais revue personne, ni Grand Pabby, ni Viktor, ni cette mystérieuse personne mais alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, mais décidais d'opérer une ultime tentative pour rencontrer la souveraine ! Je préparais donc de nouveau mes affaires. Et partis. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur depuis le temps et décidais de passer par un raccourci à travers les bois qui me permettrait également de satisfaire un de mes rares plaisirs : dévorer des framboises dont les sous bois regorgeaient ! Pensant soudain que je n'avais rien à offrir à la reine je m'arrêtais plusieurs instants pour cueillir des fleurs. Oui cette idée était complètement saugrenue mais alors que je cueillais quelques fleurs sauvages, je perçus un bruit. Aussitôt je stoppais ma tache et observais les alentours, et, en me retournant, je réprimais un cri de surprise en sursautant. Derrière moi se trouvait un homme, portant un masque de loup.

Il m'observait derrière son masque laissant dépasser une crinière de cheveux roux. En me voyant il enleva le masque révélant deux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Il me fit signe de ne pas bouger chose contradictoire car je voulais faire l'inverse et prendre les jambes à mon cou moi qui fuis tout contact extérieur depuis des années.

-Tiens, tiens qu'avons-nous là ? S'écria-t-il de son sourire charmeur, un rayon de soleil en été, semblable à sa Majesté, la reine Elsa d'Arendelle ! !

Ma première pensée était la défense, donc utiliser mes pouvoirs de feu. Au lieu de cela je me retenais de toutes mes forces car je devais me cacher vis-à-vis des inconnus. Mais surtout, il venait de me comparer à Elsa ce qui attira ma curiosité !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi êtes vous masqué ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Pardonnez mon impolitesse madame, Je me prénomme Hans et suis prince des îles du Sud. Me déclara-t-il avec une révérence.

En entendant son titre je pensais à Viktor mais avant même de parler de lui je me dis immédiatement qu'il pouvait connaître la reine Elsa. Il m'observa de ses yeux de panthère et déclara :

-Et ne me dîtes rien, laissez moi deviner, Vous êtes Emma n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact ! Comment savez-vous cela ? Demandais-je stupéfaite.

-La Princesse Anna ne cessait ces derniers mois de parler d'une Emma. C'est le nom qu'elle a donné à sa fille ! Je me doutais qu'elle devait avoir un modèle et ne pouvait sans doute avoir choisi le prénom toute seule la pauvre fille ! Remarquez elle aura été bien conseillée, c'est un prénom charmant. Se moqua-t-il

-Pardon ? Dis-je offusquée.

-Excusez moi j'ai commis un impair mademoiselle ?

-Non, enfin oui, enfin non, mais je ne connais pas la princesse Anna à vrai dire ! Répondis-je déconcerté face à ce jeune homme qui ayant ôté son masque me souriait.

\- Oh pardonnez-moi, mais vous auriez fait un parfait modèle ! Permettez-moi mademoiselle de vous dire que vous êtes absolument charmante ! Dit-il changeant totalement de sujet.

Je me sentais rougir, ne sachant quoi répondre face à ce charmant jeune prince qui m'abordait. Je souhaitais être amicale avec lui, vu son rang, il devait pouvoir obtenir aisément une audience avec Elsa ! Ma chance tournait enfin, à condition de la saisir !

-Emma, puis je me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom ? Vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous ressemblez énormément à la Reine Elsa ?

-Euh…Bredouillais-je intimidée.

-Ah je vous assure, pour l'avoir déjà côtoyé, c'est absolument bluffant ! J'étais avec elle pas plus tard qu'hier, nous jouions aux échecs, j'avais une revanche à prendre, malheureusement, ça n'a pas été pour cette fois…Et puis en parfait gentleman, il est normal que je laisse la souveraine l'emporter après tout.

-Il se peut que nous ayons un lien de parenté. Dis-je, sans réfléchir.

Je me maudissais alors immédiatement d'avoir fait un tel aveu. Je ne me reconnaissais plus, comment, pouvais-je ainsi me confier à un tiers ? Néanmoins l'expression sur le visage du prince des Iles du Sud changea du tout au tout, et il prit un air que je devinais solennel avant qu'il ne me fasse la révérence.

-Une parenté ? Votre Altesse ! C'est un honneur de rencontrer une parente de la souveraine d'Arendelle !

-Je…Vous remercie. Répondis-je déstabilisée.

\- Permettez-moi de vous inviter sur mon navire, il est accosté dans une crique éloignée de la ville. C'est plus calme et absolument magnifique, j'aime avoir du silence quand je m'y trouve, l'agitation qui règne autours des grands ports m'ennuie.

-C'est que…

-Je m'excuse d'insister et vous paraître discourtois, vous me feriez un grand honneur madame d'accepter cette invitation.

-Je ne vois guère en quoi je puis apporter un quelconque honneur en venant sur le navire d'un prince sauf votre respect. Répondis-je destabilisée.

-Vous avez dit être parente de la Reine. Recevoir un membre de la famille d'Arendelle est effectivement un honneur. Rétorqua le prince Hans.

Finalement j'acquiesçais. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais j'aimais énormément le ton de ce jeune prince, qui me considérait comme une princesse. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, j'en avais même des frissons quand il se permit de me prendre le bras pour me conduire à son navire se conduisant en parfait gentleman. Il était prince des Iles du Sud, comme Viktor, mais lui avait vraiment les manières d'un aristocrate contrairement à mon ancien compagnon qui pouvait être parfois bourru, ce qui avait également son charme je devais bien l'avouer. C'était la première fois qu'un homme me tenait le bras ! Il semblait honoré, mais surtout charmant ! Il me faisait la conversation, nous échangions sur nos gouts et j'apprenais que nous avions tous deux comme plat préféré les sandwiches et il me fit beaucoup rire quand sur le ton de l'humour il m'informait que le fait que les princes mangent leurs crottes de nez n'était qu'une légende roturière ! Je devais jouer la dessus. Avec son rang, si je suis dans ses bonnes grâces, il me sera aisé de rencontrer enfin Elsa ! Et savoir si elle est ma jumelle, et pourquoi nous avons été séparées !

-Entrez je vous en prie ! Fit Hans, m'invitant à monter à bord, et, une fois confortablement installés dans sa cabine, il reprit. Alors, Emma, vous me dites que vous n'avez pas vécue au château ? Mais à vous regarder, je dirais que vous êtes la sœur de la reine, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et, je ne me permettrai pas de vous demander votre âge, cependant je ne serais pas étonné si vous me disiez que vous êtes une sœur jumelle de notre chère Reine des Neiges.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Demandais-je, me surprenant à confirmer sa supposition.

-Je ne le savais pas ! Je vous le dit, quand on voit la reine et quand on vous voit, cela saute aux yeux ! Et, pour avoir rencontré Elsa, ça ne m'étonne pas, vu comment elle parle des liens fraternels !

-Elle connaît donc mon existence ? Demandais-je alors à mon hôte princier.

-Je mentirai si je vous disais qu'elle m'a dit le savoir, mais j'en suis intimement persuadé, et je vous demande de me croire, je suis très proche de la souveraine vous savez. Elle voulait épouser mon défunt frère Karl. Paix son âme.

-Votre frère est…

-Disparu en mer avec son vaisseau oui ma chère.

-Je…suis navrée.

-Ce fut douloureux il est vrai, mais fort heureusement nous sommes une famille unie, quant à cette chère Elsa elle a pu trouver grand réconfort auprès des siens à Arendelle, elle est attachée à la famille vous savez. Fit Hans, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise sachant qu'elle était ma sœur présumée.

-Je vois, mais depuis que je sais que j'ai une sœur je me sens… Commençais-je pour changer quelque peu de sujet.

-Délaissé, de n'avoir pu grandir au sein de votre fratrie. Termina le prince Hans.

-Voilà que vous terminez mes phrases maintenant ! Répondis-je amusée.

-Nous nous ressemblons Emma c'est pour ça ! Disons qu'en quelque sorte nos âmes sont comme synchronisées. Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Sans doute ! Ricanais-je quelque peu envoutée par ce séduisant jeune homme.

-Et vous n'avez aucune rancœur auprès de la Reine ? Me demanda Hans en reposant une tasse de thé.

-Plait-il ?

-Vous n'osez l'avouer, je vous comprends, nous pensons la même chose, c'est difficile d'en vouloir à sa fratrie, étant le treizième j'en sais quelque chose croyez moi mais pour vous c'est pire. Abandonnée, rejetée, livrée à vous-même, alors que votre sœur profite des fastes de la vie de château, et aussi à la couronne. Votre colère est légitime, et le fait de le cacher, je dirais même de passer outre est tout à fait admirable de votre part Emma.

-Je…Non…Et…Et de toute façon, elle est la reine. Bredouillais-je ne sachant quoi répondre, ne sachant même ce que je pensais.

-…Et votre jumelle ! Alors pourquoi la couronne devrait elle lui revenir ? Pourquoi est ce elle et pas vous à sa place sur le trône d'Arendelle ?

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi monsieur ! Répliquais-je quelque peu outrée, mais au fond de moi, je me disais qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Pour la première fois je me mettais à penser à la possibilité d'être avec une couronne sur la tête.

-Je ne juge pas, je constate simplement, ne vous froissez pas ma chère.

-Et vous dénigrez ma sœur ! Dis-je me surprenant ainsi d'affirmer qu'Elsa était bien ma sœur.

-Pas le moins du monde et je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai blessée par mes propos gente dame. Clama-t-il en levant sa main droite en signe d'abdication, avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé et poursuivre d'un ton très calme : Je vous dis cela car connais votre sœur c'est tout. Elle est d'une froideur extrême…comme son pouvoir !

-Je suis au courant pour son pouvoir comme tout le monde ici ! Et Grand Pabby m'a… J'arrêtais ma phrase surprise tout autant par le changement d'expression de mon interlocuteur que par cet aveu soudain.

-Vous avez rencontré le troll ? Emma, faites attention à cette créature, vous a-t-il donné quelque chose ? Demanda Hans d'un ton soudain inquiet.

-Je…

-Il était une créature ignoble, qui a monté un odieux plan afin de détruire Arendelle et prendre le pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil que porte la Reine. Sans fausse modestie, j'ai réussi à le mettre hors d'état de nuire et sauver justement votre sœur, ainsi que sa cousine la princesse Raiponce de Corona.

-« Etait » ? Vous voulez dire qu'il est…

-Malheureusement oui, croyez bien que ça n'a pas été de gaité de cœur, car s'il état un monstre, il avait aussi un grand savoir. Il est tombé dans un précipice, mais sachez que nous n'avons pas voulu ça, nous aurions préféré qu'il réponde de ses crimes. Je n'ai pu sauver que la princesse Anna et son époux.

-Ma sœur doit voir en vous un héros ! Dis-je alors impressionnée de ce récit auquel Hans ne semblait prendre aucune gloire personnelle. C'est sans doute ça les vrais héros pensais-je.

\- Aucunement, elle m'a condamné à l'exil. M'avoua-t-il d'un ton triste.

-Comment ?

-Comme je vous dis. Fit le prince désabusé de cet aveu.

-C'est impossible, j'entends que la Reine est aimée du peuple pour sa justice et sa bonté. Et vous m'avez dit avoir joué aux échecs avec elle !

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous connaissez bien mal votre sœur. Elle cache beaucoup de choses ! Notamment votre existence j'en suis intimement persuadé ! Vous êtes une menace pour sa couronne !

-Je dois la rencontrer !

-Vous n'y pensez pas ? Elle vous fera arrêter sans autre forme de procès ! Puis je vous dire une chose totalement insensée ? J'ai un coup de foudre pour vous ! Et je ne puis oser imaginer que vous croupissiez dans une des geôles du château pour que la reine protège son secret. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à l'affronter. Car c'est d'un affrontement qu'il s'agit pour Elsa ! Avez-vous seulement un pouvoir pour contrer celui de la Reine ?

Je restais abasourdie par sa révélation. Et finalement, je ne saurais me l'expliquer mais j'étais attirée par ce jeune prince. Finalement, le regardant avec détermination. Je claquais des doigts pour faire apparaître une petite flamme dans le creux de ma main.

-Est-ce suffisant comme pouvoir mon ami ? Avec votre aide, je pourrais je le sens enfin faire la lumière sur toute cette affaire !

-La légende disait donc vrai. Le feu ! Emma ! Alors c'est vous la reine ! dit Hans en s'agenouillant devant moi, puis poursuivit. Selon les plus anciennes légendes, Odin, le père de toute chose a bien vaincu les géants des glaces pour protéger la Terre ! C'est un signe que la glace ne doit et ne peut régner ici sous peine du chaos ! C'est vous qui devez assumer cette charge ! Et protéger Arendelle ! J'ai ma théorie sur vos origines. Vos parents vous ont éloigné pour vous préserver d'Elsa, pensant pouvoir la contrôler eux même en vous laissant grandir pour, une fois adulte vous faire revenir et empêcher Elsa de prendre la couronne. Malheureusement le destin a voulu que cela ne puisse se faire. C'est donc à vous de reprendre votre dû seule !

Je continuais de le regarder à genoux devant moi. Je me sentais puissante. Je relevais la tête fièrement ! Il avait raison, la Reine en fait c'est moi ! Au fond de moi je l'avais toujours su. Dès mon enfance je désirais commander, je m'étais même montrée violente quand les personnes ne voulaient pas obéir à mes ordres. C'est en partie pour ça que mes parents, enfin ceux qui se sont occupés de moi m'ont éduqué par eux-mêmes. Pour éviter ma domination sur les autres enfants ! Puis je m'étais faite oubliée… Jusqu'à l'incendie. Oui, Arendelle a besoin d'une grande Reine et c'est moi ! Je suis forte et tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant ! Elsa avait toujours été faible, ne s'était révélée qu'au bout de 21 ans, toujours cloîtrée toujours apeurée par son sort. Elle était faible. J'étais forte. La nature est ainsi faite, c'est le fort qui doit dominer ! Il fallait que je reprenne ma légitimité. Que je rétablisse l'ordre à Arendelle. Oui et Elsa devra payer ! Hans a surement raison ! Elle savait ! Je le sentais en moi ! C'est impossible qu'Elsa ne soit pas au courant ! C'est bien signe de sa faiblesse ! Si elle n'avait pas peur, elle m'aurait déjà trouvé ! Si elle n'était pas coupable jamais nous aurions été séparées. Pour tout ça, elle paiera !

-Vous avez raison Prince Hans ! Il est de mon devoir de reprendre ce qui m'appartient ! Déclarais-je alors avec noblesse

-Majesté. Je suis votre homme et vous jure fidélité et loyauté ! Grace à vous l'ordre règnera à Arendelle. Fit Hans, qui relevé se tenait comme au garde à vous l'épée tendue, puis, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous approchions, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais au dernier moment, nous nous arrêtâmes.

-Avec mes pouvoirs et votre aide, je réussirai Hans !...Et avec ceci également ! Déclarais-je alors, en lui mettant sous les yeux la petite fiole du troll.

-Vous m'aviez dit n'avoir rien conservé votre Altesse, mais vous possédez en fait de nombreux atouts ! Je sens qu'Elsa va être rapidement en échec à nous d…enfin, grâce à vous !

-Sachez que je n'ai jamais perdue une partie d'échecs mon prince !

-Alors, votre Altesse, que diriez vous de jouer cette partie le plus rapidement possible ?


	11. Un invité surprise

Chapitre 11 : Un invité surprise

J'étais à nouveau en sueur, au beau milieu de la nuit. Encore et toujours, j'étais victime de mes terreurs nocturnes, mais heureusement cette fois, je ne me souvenais pas avoir hurlé à mon réveil ! Avec un peu de chance, je n'avais pas réveillé le château. Depuis quand n'ai-je pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, sans tourment ? Je ne m'en souvenais même plus. Je pensais avoir dépassé le stade de la fatigue, j'en avais assez des cauchemars incessants, mais cette fois, depuis trois nuits et l'arrivée d'une jeune prince Viktor, mes songes étaient tournées uniquement autours d'Emma. Cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau selon ses dires, et doté du pouvoir des flammes. Depuis mon interrogatoire, nous avons passé le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. A fouiller les archives royales, tenter de trouver des explications. J'avais fait mander la garde, pour fouiller les forêts alentours, mais rien de probant, ni au sujet d'Emma, ni au sujet de la mère de Viktor ! Soudain, j'entendis, le bruit de la poignée, et ce que je craignais arriva. La porte s'entrebâillait, et apparaissait alors Anna, les traits quelques peu tirés, mais malgré tout, elle avait de la prestance dans sa chemise de nuit, et était suffisamment éveillée pour constater immédiatement que j'étais assise sur mon lit.

-Oh Anna, ne me dis pas que j'ai encore réveillé tout le château. Dis-je sur un ton d'excuse

-Comment, non, je passais m'occuper d'Emma et venait vérifier si tu dormais. Cela veut dire que tu as encore fait un cauchemar.

-Je ne saurais dire. Mentis-je, me maudissant d'avoir entamé la conversation, sentant, que j'avais cette nuit encore inquiété ma cadette. Mais à ma grande surprise, elle ne m'interrogea pas à ce sujet. Et commença à bredouiller, en se mordant la lèvre supérieure et ne pouvant s'empêcher de nouer et dénouer ses mains.

-Demain c'est le conseil des ambassadeurs, Elsa, je n'ai pas réussi à te le demander, ça fait plusieurs jours que je te remplace et c'est impossible de te parler, alors je suis heureuse que tu sois réveillée car je vais pouvoir du coup…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Anna ? La coupais-je agacée

-Eh bien, j'espérais que tu sois présente, je, je ne sais pas comment leur justifier ton absence et je crains qu'ils te m'écoutent pas et…

-Tu vas très bien t'en sortir Anna j'en suis persuadée ! Coupais-je à nouveau ma cadette, faisant comme si je ne voyais pas son inquiétude

-Elsa, s'il te plait c'est ta place ! Me dit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit à mes côtés. Je mis alors ma main sur son épaule :

-Anna, tu es la personne qu'il faut à Arendelle pour le moment ! Et de toute manière en tant que première ambassadrice, c'est à toi de faire les grands rapports ! Bref, le seul changement sera ta place autours de la table ! Tentais-je de la rassurer avant d'ajouter sur un ton léger pour essayer de la faire sourire. Et puis tu sais, la place royale est bien plus confortable que les sièges des conseillers !

-Elsa je suis sérieuse ! Tu ne m'as nommé qu'il y a quelques jours, donc ça n'est pas moi qui fais les rapports comme tu dis !

-Eh bien tu te contenteras de présider et juger ! Ca se passera très bien tu verras ! Répondis-je assez las.

-C'est que…

-Quoi Anna ?

-Eh bien, Forcément, seront présent des représentants internationaux et du coup ça sera la première fois qu'on aura…les Iles du Sud.

Je restais silencieuse un instant, Anna se trompait dans le fond car nous hébergions le prince Viktor, mais ce dernier est certes écarté de la vie politique, et même de la famille des Iles du Sud avec son statut d'adopté. Je comprenais ce que voulait dire Anna, c'était effectivement la première fois que nous allions ravoir des liens politique avec les Iles depuis notre rencontre glaciale avec le roi Quentin pour les préparatifs du mariage avec Karl. Je comprenais la gêne de ma cadette, mais j'avais trop de questions dans mon esprit en ce moment pour m'imposer une telle rencontre.

-Peu importe Anna ! Tu assumes la charge du Royaume, alors tu présideras cette rencontre. C'est toi qui m'as convaincu de me mettre en retrait vu mon état, alors tu dois prendre sur toi. Tu apprendras à cacher tes sentiments. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir des états d'âme quand on exerce le pouvoir.

-Ta décision est irrévocable donc ? Demanda ma sœur visiblement déçue

-Ne m'en veut pas Anna, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi !

-Soit ! Mais toi, que vas-tu faire alors ? Tu vas t'occuper d'Emma ? Me demanda Anna, entre légèreté et espoir.

Pauvre Anna, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, ni même en vouloir à ma petite nièce mais ce prénom me fit instantanément revivre mes cauchemars, mes questionnements sur mon alter ego. Sur nos heures de recherches avec Viktor. J'enlevais alors ma main de l'épaule de ma sœur et détournait mon regard. Ma sœur ressenti alors immédiatement mon malaise et se leva du lit, le visage attristé et quittait la pièce se contentant de me souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit sans même tourner la tête. Alors pendant de longues minutes, je restais là hébétée à regarder ma porte qu'Anna avait refermé en partant, triste pour ma cadette, elle comme moi ne voulons qu'une chose au monde, nous savoir heureuse. Elle faisait des efforts pour ne pas me parler de sa fille et de ses pouvoirs, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et après tout normal. Elle est une jeune maman, fière de sa princesse et veut partager son bonheur avec moi sa sœur, la marraine de sa fille, mais rien y faisait, je ne pouvais pas. Je me sentais si coupable de cette situation ! Je tentais de me consoler en me disant qu'Anna au moins, en retournant dans sa chambre trouverait du réconfort auprès de son époux, mais je savais qu'en elle, existerait cette déception qui l'empêche d'être heureuse, et je ne pouvais de m'empêcher de regarder inlassablement ma tapisserie qui représente cette supposée Emma, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir de la rancœur pour elle, comme si elle était responsable de mes tourments depuis des mois.

Je n'ai pu réussir à retrouver le sommeil pour le reste de la nuit, à ne cesser de m'agiter et me retourner dans mon lit. Aussi, alors que l'aurore pointait, je m'habillais, encore une fois en Reine des Neiges, tenue qui impressionnait toujours Viktor. En effet, il se trouvait être toujours plus lochasse quand je portais cette tenue, je ne saurais l'expliquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ainsi vêtue j'ai pu apprendre beaucoup sur l'enfance des princes des Iles du Sud, qui n'ont quasiment jamais vu leur père pendant une dizaine d'années environ entre leur enfance et leur adolescence et ont été élevés par la reine disparue, mais aussi sur ses présumés origines arendelliennes ce qui expliquait que la destination de sa fugue l'an dernier avait été en mon Royaume.

Je voulais avoir des informations, mais désormais je ne voulais plus attendre, j'avais comme un pressentiment sur Emma, comme si elle aussi me cherchait. Je quittais alors silencieusement mes appartements, et me dirigeais dans le château encore endormi vers les appartements du jeune prince adopté des Iles du Sud et je me surpris à sentir mon cœur battre un peu plus rapidement, comme quand j'étais en présence de son défunt grand frère. Gerda, qui sortais de la pouponnière me fit sortir de ma rêverie

-Altesse. Dois-je vous faire apporter votre collation ? Souhaitez vous voir votre nièce et le fils de votre cousine, les deux trésors dorment paisiblement.

-Non merci Gerda, faîtes comme si vous ne m'avez pas vue, je ne souhaite pas être dérangée, sous aucun prétexte, vous m'entendez Gerda, faîtes passer la consigne s'il vous plait.

-Majesté, puis je me permettre de vous rappeler, la réunion des ambassadeurs que vous devez présider.

-Je suis au courant, quand vous ferez entrer les ambassadeurs, vous pourrez leur préciser que c'est ma sœur Anna qui se chargera de présider la séance.

-Euh, Majesté, pardonnez moi d'insister, c'est aussi aujourd'hui le départ de la princesse de Coronna.

-Je sais Gerda, je serais présente pour leur départ, mais inutile de me prévenir, aucun dérangement Gerda, j'insiste !

-Bien Majesté, nous ferons selon vos désirs.

Je quittais ainsi Gerda en retournant vers les appartements de Viktor, arrivée devant sa porte, je vis une lueur me permettant de savoir que Viktor ne dormait pas. Aussi, je choisis, de tourner doucement sa poignée afin de le surprendre, c'est toujours agréable de sentir que j'ai l'avantage sur lui. J'entrais doucement, dans la pièce, et sans même regarder je lançais une petite liane de neige comme j'avais fait lors de mon premier interrogatoire en direction du bureau où Viktor a l'habitude de noircir quantité de papiers. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que ma liane n'avait attrapé qu'un sac de jute qu'avait posé le prince des Iles du Sud sur sa chaise, et, alors que je balayais la pièce du regard, surprise d'avoir échouée, je sentis un linge me serrer au niveau de la taille, puis, avant que je ne puisse réagir, je me sentis poussée, et perdis l'équilibre. Mais alors que j'allais me retrouver au sol, je fus retenue au dernier moment par la main et vit alors Viktor, tenant d'une main l'extrémité du linge qui me serrait la taille, et de l'autre me retenait, en équilibre.

-Bonjour Altesse, vous dansez ? Me demanda le jeune prince visiblement ravi de son piège

-Volontiers ! Répondis-je alors qu'il me redressait, je fis apparaître un peu de glace sous ses pieds afin que les rôles s'inversent immédiatement et soit celui qui est retenu, mais à ma grande surprise, il ne dérapait pas.

-Perdu votre Altesse, je me doutais que vous tenteriez ça. Fit-il me montrant des petites pointes qu'il avait installé sous ses chaussures

\- Croyez-vous pouvoir toujours me maintenir en respect mon prince ? Lui lançais-je, amusée de voir Viktor me résister.

-Non Majesté, je ne vous ferais pas l'injure de vous battre surtout chez vous. Me dit-il, en enlevant son linge qui me maintenait.

-De personnage introverti vous passez à une certaine arrogance, courageux de votre part, mais pensez-vous qu'il soit bien sage de m'affronter ?

-Et vous Altesse de me sous-estimer ?

-Pardon ?

-Je vous pensais brillante stratège, et vous ne vous êtes pas méfié au point de ne pas vous rendre compte que j'avais subtilisé votre pendentif. Fit-il en montrant le petit pendentif où était inscrit mon nom ainsi que celui d'Emma, puis ajouta. Allons ne le prenez pas mal Majesté, c'était un simple jeu, et comme Emma, j'ai pu vous avoir.

-L'aimez vous ? Demandais-je voulant reprendre l'ascendant, mais, en posant cette question mon cœur se serrait, comme si je redoutais une réponse positive.

-Non, votre Altesse, je l'ai en sympathie, mais elle est trop secrète par rapport à vous.

J'eus un instant d'absence face à sa réponse. Pourquoi nous comparer sur cette question des sentiments ? Mon cœur s'est alors mis à battre plus fort, au moment où l'espace d'un instant, je l'imaginais avoir des sentiments à mon égard. Finalement il me tira de ma rêverie.

-Néanmoins vous ne m'avez pas dit ce qui me valait le plaisir de votre visite dès l'aube votre Altesse ?

-Je…Voulais vous proposer plutôt que de continuer nos recherches de nous aérer sur le port en attendant le départ de la princesse Raiponce. Dis-je sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'avais en fait envie de rester avec ce charmant jeune homme qui me surprenait grandement ce matin.

-Avec plaisir votre Altesse.

-Oh…eh bien je vous attends dans la cour.

Sur ce je pris congé de mon jeune invité espérant ne pas avoir rougi quand il a accepté mon offre. Je n'en revenais d'ailleurs pas de lui avoir proposé de passer ainsi un moment seul, de stricte liberté, sans nous tourmenter par rapport à nos problèmes respectifs. Je tachais néanmoins de ne pas m'éterniser dans les couloirs, le château n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, j'entendais les domestiques s'affairer. Arrivé proche de la chambre d'Anna, je tachais de faire le moins de bruit possible.

-Elsa !

-Oui ?! Dis-je en sursautant et me retournant. Je vis alors la mine joviale d'Olaf qui sautillait vers moi.

-Vous vous en allez ?

-Non Olaf, mais fais moins de bruit ! Tu vas déranger Kristoff et Anna ! Ne trouvais-je qu'à répondre, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il réveille le château.

-Ah ils sont réveillés ! Venez on va leur dire bonjour !

-Non Olaf ! Répondis-je juste avant qu'il ne tente d'ouvrir la porte, me refusant catégoriquement de réveiller ma sœur mais qui plus est de ne pas respecter l'intimité de sa chambre maritale ! Finalement, je cherchais une raison d'éloigner le bonhomme de neige : Olaf, que dirais-tu d'aller plutôt à la pouponnière, veiller sur les petits ! Je suis sure qu'Anna sera contente de savoir que tu les surveilles !

-J'y vais ! Je lui dirais que vous m'avez conseillé !

-Non Olaf, tu ne dis rien, tu ne m'as pas vu c'est compris ? S'il te plait. Rends moi ce service et…et je te promets de te faire une petite sœur que tu me demandes sans cesse. Dis-je pour m'assurer de son silence.

Finalement je m'éclipsais rapidement, une fois le bonhomme de neige parti dans l'autre direction et m'empressais de gagner la cour d'honneur du château, où, profitant de la légère brise estivale j'attendais pensive mon cavalier pour une petite promenade sur le port d'Arendelle. J'en profitais pour admirer les beautés de mon royaume et scruter les montagnes. La haut, derrière les premières crêtes, sur le flan de la plus haute montagne trônait mon palais de glace, dominant les cieux, mais quelque part, dans ces forêts, une jeune femme, mon alter égo vivait, et il me semblait évident que d'ici peu, nous allions nous rencontrer. Mais au final, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire à cette jeune Emma ? C'était la première fois que je me posais la question en réalité. Depuis quelques temps, j'avais mis une raison à mes terreurs nocturnes et pris la résolution de la retrouver, mais au final, pourquoi ?

-Votre Altesse, je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre ?

-Non du tout Kristoff Répondis-je tirée de ma rêverie.

\- Excusez-moi Majesté, comment m'avez-vous prénommé ?

J'eus aussitôt un mouvement de recul. Viktor me faisait face, mais il portait une grosse veste, et avait ses cheveux blonds en bataille, je l'avais confondu avec Kristoff. Et je remarquais que tous les deux se ressemblaient. Cela confirmait somme toute les origines arendeliennes de Viktor, et je m'excusais de ma méprise auprès du jeune prince des Iles du Sud, en espérant ne pas avoir comme lui rougit. Nous descendions alors les rues d'Arendelle encore désertes vu l'heure matinale et nous dirigeâmes vers le port en silence. Arrivés au bord de l'eau, nous fixions l'horizon et le soleil qui commençait à monter dans le ciel, alors que les premiers travailleurs commençaient à s'afférer autours de nous, Viktor et moi, restions relativement discrets, nous reculant au coin d'une rue pour ne pas nous faire reconnaître. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de communiquer, nous avons agit naturellement, comme si nous avions, en même temps deviné la volonté de l'autre de ne pas être importuné et pouvoir profiter de ce spectacle matinal sans bruit.

-Altesse ?

-Oui Viktor ? Et appelez-moi Elsa.

-Très bien, hum, Elsa, regardez ce navire qui va accoster. Son pavillon avec ce soleil ne vous dit pas quelque chose ?

-Oh, vous avez raison, sans doute l'ambassadeur de Coronna qui arrive, certes un peu plus tôt que les autres, mais rien de bien extraordinaire, pourquoi cette remarque mon prince ?

-C'est que Maj…euh, Elsa, ne m'aviez-vous pas dit que nous venions ici pour le départ de la princesse ? Si Coronna devait avoir un représentant à ce sommet que vous donnez, pourquoi faire repartir la princesse pour envoyer un ambassadeur ? Pardonnez moi, je ne m'intéresse pas à la politique, mais du coup, Coronna n'était pas censé ne pas être représentée aujourd'hui ? J'ai cru entendre votre sœur hier à ce sujet.

-Votre remarque est juste Viktor. Assez curieux en effet, mais Coronna a reçu néanmoins une invitation, et est un de nos principaux partenaires, le souverain n'est autre que le frère de mon défunt père vous savez ? Alors, ils ont finalement décidé de venir avant que nous puissions obtenir leur réponse, rien de bien grave, je suis sûre qu'Anna saura aviser pour leur obtenir une place de choix dans le débat. Répondis-je avec légèreté.

-Ne trouvez-vous pas curieux cependant que Coronna envoie des ambassadeurs alors que la princesse héritière se trouve en vos murs ?

-Mon oncle aura sans doute voulu faire ce sommet dans les règles de l'art, beaucoup disent que cet attachement aux règles et aux traditions me vient de mon père, et le roi Ludwig n'est autre que son frère ainé. Cela doit être de famille !

-Le Royaume de Coronna doit alors être fier d'avoir un grand roi si vous tenez de lui !

-Vil flatteur prince Viktor ! J'allais vous proposer d'explorer les commerces qui font la renommée de notre Cité, mais si vous le permettez, nous pouvons, respecter la tradition et attendre que les représentants de Coronna accostent pour qu'ils reçoivent l'accueil de la couronne d'Arendelle.

-Je ne saurai vous empêcher de manquer à vos devoirs de représentation !

Puisque mon hôte acceptait de rester pour accueillir les arrivants, nous attendions en silence l'arrivée du navire qui semblait sortir des flots du fjord pour s'approcher de notre port et commencer la manœuvre d'accostage. Je restais néanmoins surprise de constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple navire de la flotte de Coronna. Ce navire est plus beau, plus luxueux, plus majestueux que tous ceux que j'aie pu voir jusqu'alors venu de Coronna il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du navire royal ! Je comprenais alors qui allait être le représentant de Coronna, mais Viktor me devançait

-Ne serais-ce pas le roi en personne qui se déplace ?

-J'en ai bien l'impression Viktor. Pour une surprise s'en est une indéniablement. Répondis-je sans pour autant de ma sentir une légère rancœur auprès de mon oncle qui refusait de nous laisser Elsa et moi consulter les journaux de feu mon père.

-Excusez ma curiosité, comme vous savez je ne suis pas aux faits des relations politiques, mais que signifie cette venue imprévue d'après vous ?

-J'avoue de pas en savoir plus que vous mon bon prince. Je suis sur d'une chose, ma sœur Anna, ne va pas apprécier !

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

-Oh, elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement présider cette séance, ne se sentant pas légitime, alors une tête couronnée en plus risque de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et elle a une certaine rancœur, comme moi d'ailleurs auprès de notre oncle, enfin, une déception dirons nous. Avouais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi je me confiais ainsi à Viktor.

-Alors, vous ne souhaitez pas reprendre la place confiée à la princesse Anna ?

-En aucun cas Viktor, pour des raisons qui me sont propres, et parce qu'Anna a ma pleine et entière confiance et enfin elle est de surcroit, à l'heure qu'il est la première dans l'ordre de succession

-Vous voilà bien sombre Majesté à penser à votre succession.

-Je suis pragmatique répondis-je d'un ton sec en enlevant ma cape qui me rendait anonyme, faisant signe au prince d'en faire autant alors que le navire avait accosté et les premiers passagers s'apprêtaient à sortir. En voyant sortir mon oncle, je tachais de rester la plus digne possible et déclarait : Roi Ludwig c'est une surprise et un immense honneur pour Arendelle que de vous accueillir.

-Ca n'est pas mon cas ! Répondit mon oncle sans même détourner le regard, faisant fi de toutes les étapes de protocole

\- Pardonnez-moi ? Rétorquais-je de manière polie bien que particulièrement outrée et surprise.

-Je viens ramener ma fille, mon idiot de gendre et mon petit fils, et je suppose que je suis obligé du coup de venir participer à cette perte de temps que vous organisez ici ! Allons, où est mon véhicule ?

-Prince Viktor des Iles du Sud, votre Majesté c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Roi Ludwig. Entendis-je Viktor alors que je m'étranglais face à cette réaction si peu courtoise.

-Vous ? De quel droit m'adressez vous la parole ? Faux prince !

-Modérez vos propos, Roi Ludwig ! Vous vous adressez à un invité d'Arendelle !

-Libre à vous d'inviter du roturier ayant un titre ! Si vous souhaitez que votre royaume soit décadent ma nièce !

-Libre à moi d'inviter qui je souhaite et d'exiger qu'ils soient traités comme je le souhaite en effet mon oncle ! M'étranglais-je pour ne pas le gifler. Et voici votre véhicule, si vous voulez vous donner la peine ! Articulais-je en créant un traineau de glace.

-Vous imaginez qu'une personne de mon rang va monter dans un joujou gelé ? C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais gout ?!

-C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais gout que de friser l'incident diplomatique avec votre principal allié et partenaire en refusant son transport traditionnel ? Répondis-je immédiatement en inventant il est vrai ce côté traditionnel, mais réussissant néanmoins à faire taire mon oncle qui avait jusqu'ici un comportement absolument épouvantable, il se contentait de souffler, puis en montant il ajoutait. Reine Elsa, quand commencera ce sommet ? J'ai espoir de partir rapidement et vous serais gré qu'en tant que présidente de séance vous fassiez en sorte qu'elle ne s'éternise pas.

-Eh bien mon oncle, vous ferez part de cette doléance avec la princesse Anna qui a la charge de présidente de séance

-Comment, la Reine ne préside pas et laisse la place à une enfant pour ne pas reprendre le terme employé par ma file ? Vous laissez une écervelée gérer un sommet international ? Vous n'êtes pas digne de mon frère ma pauvre ! Lui était un grand souverain !

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler ainsi d'une princesse d'Arendelle et qui est de surcroit la marraine de votre petit fils, futur souverain de Coronna ! Ni que vous vous permettiez de juger la façon de gouverner de vos hôtes !

Encore une fois le roi de Coronna se contentait de souffler pour toute réponse, alors qu'arrivait la garde pour le prendre en charge et l'amener au château. Fort heureusement, même si ce matin je souhaitais la solitude, les premiers habitants s'étaient attroupés en m'apercevant, et le prince Viktor et moi, restions de longues minutes avec les habitants, heureux de pouvoir m'approcher. Finalement, nous réussissions, à nous éclipser. Je restais néanmoins fort contrariée de cette entrevue avec mon oncle qui était pourtant si haut dans mon estime. J'en étais triste pour ma pauvre cousine Raiponce et comprenait finalement qu'elle ait eu un fort différent avec ce dernier. Je me rappelais également des journaux de mon père. Vu cette entrevue, il était illusoire de lui faire entendre raison malheureusement.

-Eh bien Majesté, si vous doutiez de votre popularité, c'est un triomphe.

-Je vous remercie Viktor, et vous avez raison en effet, d'ailleurs je vous remercie d'avoir dissuadé ce sympathique artiste de graver mon portrait. Nous n'en serions pas sortis !

-De rien Elsa ! Mais vous savez, j'ai entendu parler, au cours de mes derniers voyages, l'invention d'un objet formidable, qui permet de capturer une image en utilisant ce qu'on appelle une chambre noir.

-J'en ai moi aussi entendu parler, et inviterait prochainement une personne disposant de cette glorieuse invention pour le prochain portrait royal, mais pourquoi cette remarque ?

-Eh bien imaginez l'avenir ! Qui sait, peut être que ce formidable outil sera un jour disponible pour tous. Alors, une personnalité si populaire que vous, tout le monde voudra poser à vos côtés !

-Vous devenez visionnaire prince, ou quelque peu fantaisiste. Répondis-je amusée

\- Auriez-vous peur de la technologie Reine Elsa ?

-Je maîtrise les pouvoirs de la glace, pensez vous que l'ingéniosité des hommes puisse me faire peur ? Et puis je préfère largement penser à ces innovations qu'à cette désagréable rencontre avec mon oncle. Anna va devoir lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge Répondis-je

-Ne croyez vous donc pas qu'il serait plus sage de retourner au château ? J'ai bien compris que vous renonciez à votre charge…Je veux dire, que vous préférez que cela soit votre sœur qui gère les affaires courantes pour le moment, mais vérifier justement qu'il n'y aura pas d'incident. Votre présence rassure votre cadette vous savez. Il n'est pas besoin d'être un fin limier pour le remarquer. Et, sauf votre respect et celui que je dois à votre famille. Ce souverain est tout sauf sympathique.

-Je ne puis malheureusement que vous donner raison Viktor. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi ! Il est aussi détestable que votre père ! Dis-je en me rendant compte, mais trop tard, du grave incident diplomatique que j'allais déclencher avec cette phrase et m'empressais de me rattraper : Enfin, pardonnez moi prince Viktor ça n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, je ne pense en aucun cas que votre père soit…

-Ne vous excusez pas Elsa ! C'est amusant de vous voir franche et spontanée ! Me coupa le prince des Iles du Sud avant de poursuivre : Et je dois vous donner raison, il est assez détestable comme vous dites. Il suffit de voir le comportement qu'il a envers moi, comme ce roi de Coronna, à ses yeux je ne suis qu'un « faux prince ». Alors non, rassurez vous, pas d'incident diplomatique d'autant que je suis écarté des affaires. Et je n'en suis pas davantage choqué ni insulté. Je ne suis pas son fils, il me le rappelle suffisamment. Il n'y a que la reine que j'ai envie de considérer comme ma mère, elle m'a élevé comme ses fils au moins, même si le roi l'obligeait à me rappeler que j'étais différent !

J'étais soulagée que le jeune prince ne m'en veuille pas de ma petite phrase malheureuse et j'étais d'accord avec lui, je ne pouvais laisser ma pauvre cadette gérer seul le roi de Coronna, ni même Raiponce. Tant pis pour la balade, Viktor et moi allons donc poursuivre nos recherches encore une fois depuis les archives du château, et en même temps opérer une opération apaisante auprès des protagonistes. Quelle ironie, pour un sommet à la base relativement anodin ! Quoi qu'il en soit Viktor et moi remontions vers le château, évitant de rester trop longtemps auprès des habitants, désormais tous dehors à leurs divers occupations matinales. Finalement, une fois arrivés au niveau de la cour d'apparat, nous vîmes Anna sortir à notre rencontre d'un pas déterminé, et pour une fois sans sa fille dans les bras. Au vu de son visage, pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait déjà eu une entrevue houleuse avec le roi de Coronna.

-Ah vous voilà arrivés ! Vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer cette situation !

-Quelques soucis avec les représentants ? Demandais-je innocemment, même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Elsa ! Alors qui peut m'expliquer cela ? Vous sans doute prince Viktor !

-Je vous demande pardon ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez princesse Anna. Questionna Viktor visiblement aussi surpris que moi de la remarque de ma sœur.

-Je parle des représentants, on m'avait dit que les Iles du Sud ne seraient pas représentées, or nous avons bien un représentant, et pas n'importe lequel ! Alors expliquez-moi s'il vous plait, pourquoi Hans est-il ici ?!...


	12. Sommet à Arendelle

Chapitre 12 : Sommet à Arendelle

Je restais interdite quelques instants faisant face à ma sœur visiblement furieuse d'avoir dû affronter cette désagréable surprise. Certes nous avions retrouvé depuis un an environ des relations cordiales avec les Iles du Sud et nous avions tiré un trait sur le passif de Hans, mais ma cadette avait toujours au fond d'elle une certaine animosité contre le benjamin des Iles du Sud. De plus, notre manque d'affinités avec le roi Quentin III n'aidait certainement pas ma cadette à faire comme si de rien était.

-Prince Viktor j'attends vos explications ! Comment se fait-il que je retrouve une délégation des Iles du Sud alors qu'ils n'étaient pas conviés et ayant votre frère et pas n'importe lequel évidemment comme représentant ?! Fit ma cadette, accusant ce pauvre Viktor de cette situation.

-Mais, je…je vous assure princesse Anna je n'étais absolument pas au courant des projets politiques de mon pays et des déplacements de mon frère ! Tenta-t-il de se défendre

-Anna, n'accuse pas le prince Viktor, je réponds de lui comme je répondrais de toi ! Viktor a toujours été exclu des affaires des Iles du Sud, et tu l'as interrogé toi-même à son arrivée, tu sais bien qu'il a quitté les Iles depuis de longs mois déjà !

-Soit ! Mais comme vous êtes ici prince Viktor vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je prévienne votre frère que sa présence n'est pas désirée étant donné que vous êtes déjà présent, vous ferez office de représentant ! Lança ma sœur visiblement déterminée à faire partir Hans au plus vite.

-Anna tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Répondis-je ne laissant pas le temps à Viktor de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Tu m'as bien dit que j'avais la charge du Royaume !

-La diplomatie, les Iles du Sud ont envoyé un représentant, il serait dommageable de le renvoyer !

-Et princesse Anna, je ne connais strictement rien des affaires des Iles du Sud, je ne serai en aucun cas utile à ce sommet. Renchérit le prince Viktor.

-Tu sauras faire en sorte que tout se déroule correctement Anna j'en suis certaine ! La rassurais-je puis j'ajoutais, curieuse. Au fait, as-tu vu notre oncle ?

-Oh que oui ! Il ferait presque passé le roi Quentin III des Iles du Sud pour… euh, enfin non je n'allais pas me moquer de votre père prince Viktor ! Fit Anna, qui rougissait en se rendant compte de la faute diplomatique qu'elle commettait, alors que Viktor et moi éclations de rire.

-Ne vous méprenez pas sur notre fou rire princesse Anna, simplement, la Reine Elsa a dit la même chose quasiment mot pour mot il y a quelques minutes de cela et a fait exactement la même tête que vous en se rendant compte de ses propos. Quoi qu'il en soit vous pouvez le dire ! Le Roi Quentin III ne gagne absolument pas à être connu, je vous rassure je partage ce point de vue !

-Oh ! Dans ce cas prince Viktor puisque vous acceptez que je me passe du politiquement correct, pouvez-vous voir votre frère et lui expliquer que comme ma sœur, je ne mets pas de gants ?

-Anna voyons calme-toi, ça se passera bien…invites Kristoff au sommet si tu veux !

-Je peux ?

-Bah écoute Anna, certains invités viennent sans être annoncés alors oui tu peux, et si ça peut faire s'étrangler notre oncle, répondis-je avec un clin d'œil, puis j'ajoutais :

\- D'ailleurs où est-il ce roi Ludwig, tu as réussie à préserver Raiponce de son père.

-Evidemment, j'ai fait envoyer Kristoff pour la prévenir ! Elle s'est isolée dans la bibliothèque, je sais que tu interdis l'accès depuis quelques temps, mais c'était un cas de force majeur !

-Tu as bien fait. Et le roi ?

-Il a posé ses affaires, je l'ai installé dans l'aile ouest, le plus loin possible de Raiponce, et là il attend le sommet de cette après-midi dans les petits salons avec les autres représentants qui arrivent au compte-goutte.

-Parfait Anna. Viktor, suivez-moi ! Nous avons, nos recherches à opérer !

Sans plus de cérémonial et sans m'en rendre compte de prime abord je pris la main du prince pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur du château. Je me rendis compte de mon geste avec le regard étonné de ma sœur, mais qu'importe, je n'en avais que faire. Néanmoins je lâchais la main de Viktor qui fut surpris de ne pas me voir me diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il faut dire que j'avais un autre objectif en tête. Le roi Ludwig n'étant pas dans ses appartements, j'allais pouvoir fouiller ses affaires. C'était certes un comportement que je ne cautionnais pas et j'étais peu fière de cela mais c'était nécessaire, et son comportement détestable m'enlevait toute culpabilité. Arrivée au niveau du corridor abritant la chambre réservée à mon oncle, je congédiais les deux gardes leur demandant d'aller plutôt escorter nos invités, et, une fois ces derniers partis, sans aucun sentiment de honte, je pénétrais dans la chambre du roi de Coronna. Aussitôt, vu le regard désapprobateur de Viktor je me justifiais.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez Viktor, croyez bien que je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de ce comportement, mais mon oncle possède des journaux qui appartiennent à mon père ! Mais je n'aime pas faire cela ! Il m'a obligée croyez-moi !

-Ne vous justifiez pas votre Majesté ! Vous êtes chez vous après tout, ce qui est ici vous appartient théoriquement ! Vous faîtes selon votre loi, donc si votre loi vous dit d'agir ainsi … Et je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour condamner un tiers qui fouille dans des affaires qui ne sont pas les siennes. Après tout c'est bien ce que j'ai fait pour Emma ! Cela ne nous a pas empêché à avoir de bonnes relations.

-De bonnes relations ? Demandais-je soudainement en arrêtant du même coup mes recherches.

-Oui, ça me semble évident, rétorqua le jeune prince sans comprendre mon ton étonné.

-Evident ?! Répétais-je choquée de cette révélation.

-Euh…Oui, enfin, après tout ce que je vous ai raconté, je pensais que c'était évident pour vous. Que nous étions…de…peut être pas des amis car elle était très secrètes, mais nous nous entendions fort bien ! Répondit le prince qui ne comprenait pas cet interrogatoire que je lui soumettais.

-Bien sur ! C'est évident ! Je…J'avais la tête ailleurs Viktor ! Et, appelez-moi Elsa je vous ai dit !

Je détournais immédiatement la tête du jeune prince des Iles du Sud me sentant rougir de honte d'avoir imaginé que le prince des Iles du Sud ait pu avoir des relations autre qu'amical ou solidaire avec cette Emma. Je me sentais par ailleurs particulièrement gênée d'avoir ressentie comme de la jalousie pour Emma, d'avoir pu partager pendant plusieurs semaines le quotidien de Viktor.

\- Pardonnez-moi Majesté, mais je pourrais sans doute vous aider si vous m'indiquiez ce que vous cherchez !

-Des carnets, ils sont marrons avec une couverture illuminée en or m'a dit Raiponce. Et je vous ai dit de m'appeler par mon prénom Viktor ! Vous êtes décidément comme votre… Je ne pus terminer ma phrase me rendant compte que j'avais avec Viktor le même comportement ou presque que celui que j'avais eu avec Karl.

-…Le même comportement que Karl n'est-ce pas ? Je l'admirais ! Il était très dur avec Hans ; avec moi, il était indifférent, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Moi l'adopté. Mais, en grandissant, nous avions du respect l'un pour l'autre ! Je l'ai souvent aidé pendant ses leçons, pendant que lui cachait ma présence pendant ces leçons. Le roi refusait qu'un fils adopté puisse acquérir des notions de gestion du Royaume. En fait, dans cette famille, mis à part les décuplés qui sont à part forcément, je pense que la seule relation fraternelle qui existait dans cette famille, c'était entre Karl et moi. Curieux quand on pense qu'on n'a pas le même sang contrairement aux autres.

Je restais sans voix face à la déduction de mon interlocuteur et sentais monter en moi comme un léger rougissement, et ma gène ne faisait qu'augmenter en remarquant que les joues du prince Viktor avaient également rosies. Je préférais détourner la tête, tout comme lui je crois et me remis en quête des fameux journaux de mon père ! Viktor n'avait pas poursuivi sa conversation, et se mettait lui aussi en quête des journaux tout comme moi, et, finalement, après quelques minutes d'investigations je le vis sourire, tenant les précieux carnets.

Je ne savais plus trop comment réagir, entre mon naturel digne et une excitation plus caractéristique de ma sœur. Ces carnets hantaient mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours, et les voilà devant moi. Mais que faire désormais, est-ce bien moral que de les prendre à mon oncle sans son autorisation ? Je me demandais s'il était raisonnable d'insister, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir apprendre dans ses lignes qui referment les pensées les plus secrètes qu'avait eu mon père ? Finalement je me décidais, et, sans même poser la question je repris les journaux des mains chaudes du jeune prince des îles du Sud. J'en frissonnais de plaisir mais n'en laissais rien montrer. Il ne fallait pas que je perde mon but premier. J'épluchais donc en diagonale tandis que Viktor lisait par-dessus mon épaule, tandis ce que je retrouvais enfin la partie du journal, parmi divers banalités un passage qui attira particulièrement mon attention.

Et ce que j'y lus m'étonna encore plus. Apparemment la reine des îles du Sud avait fait un accouchement difficile avant d'avoir Karl, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidés d'adopter Viktor. Je me demandais comment se faisait-il que père fut aussi bien documenté, même si j'avais déjà relevé que nos relations à cette époque avec les Iles du Sud étaient très forte. Je ne pouvais désormais plus douter que père et le roi Quentin fut de très bons amis. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter qu'un peu plus mon étonnement face à son comportement si méprisant à mon égard mais qu'importe, ce souverain grossier n'était pas ma priorité loin de là. Aussi, sans plus de réflexion ni même sans en aviser le prince Viktor je poursuivais mes investigations. Un peu plus loin nous pouvions lire qu'elle l'avait aimé comme son propre fils, c'était assez dérangeant, père ne mentionnait pas le prénom de Viktor bien qu'il s'agisse de lui, juste « l'adopté ». J'étais assez peinée qu'il eût si peu de considération, mais ça n'était rien par rapport aux propos du roi des Iles du Sud que père rapportait ici. En effet ce roi vouait une haine immense à son fils adoptif car il était de race impure, non sorti de sa chaire. Pour lui il n'était qu'un fardeau car à l'époque où il l'avait adopté il pensait encore que sa femme avait des problèmes de couche.

-Je pense que cet article n'est pas le plus agréable à lire déclara Viktor en me l'enlevant un peu brutalement des mains.

-Je croyais que tout ce qui était ici était en ma possession, n'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de dire ? Répliquais-je de manière assez sèche.

-C'est exact pardonnez-moi Elsa… C'est juste que c'est assez gênant. Fit le jeune prince décontenancé et visiblement peiné de ces quelques lignes.

-Vous me l'aviez déjà dit de toute façon l'amour qu'éprouvent vos parents envers vous. Répondis-je tentant de dédramatiser quelque peu la situation.

-Oh je ne parlais pas de ça mais des accouchements difficiles ! Si nous n'avons pas le sang, je la considère malgré tout comme ma mère ! Pardonnez-moi cette remarque mais imaginez lire ça si cela concernait la votre !

-Des ? Ici il est précisé qu'il n'y en a eu qu'un. Rétorquais-je sans même avoir fait attention à la dernière partie de sa remarque.

-Oh c'est assez compliqué en fait, et puis j'étais petit quand Maman me l'a raconté. Elle avait commencé par dire « ça sera notre petit secret ».

-Pardon

-Enfin pas elle. Enfin je crois que si pour Karl, mais ça n'est pas elle la femme qui a eu des problèmes il me semble, c'est très floue comme conversation vous savez ! D'après ce que je me rappelle qu'elle me racontait qu'une autre femme, une amie proche il me semble. C'était un peu avant la naissance de Karl je crois. Elle était très énigmatique je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou si ce que je vous dis est exact.

-Aux faits s'il vous plait Viktor ! Demandais-je curieuse de ses révélations.

-Eh bien cette femme, je ne sais pas qui c'est, et je ne sais pas si c'est vrai vous dis-je.

-Vous allez finir par me dire ce que vous savez Viktor ou dois-je vous arracher les mots. Répliquais-je en perdant patience : J'ai bien compris, vous n'êtes pas sur, mais racontez moi ça comme si vous l'étiez !

-Comme vous voudrez Altesse. Donc euh...Elle était enceinte de jumelles. Elle aurait accouché d'elles lors d'une visite à Coronna chez le Roi Ludwig. Les bébés avaient eu tout juste le temps de se faire baptiser à bord du bateau et malheureusement elles n'ont pas survécues. Enfin, mère ne me l'a jamais explicité de cette façon, ce sont des déductions de ma part suite à quelques recherches. Rien de très réjouissant comme vous pouvez le constater.

-Mon Dieu ! Lâchais-je ne sachant comment résumer autrement mon sentiment.

-Navré Elsa, c'est une histoire triste, sans doute fausse.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?!

-Eh bien, vous, vous ne m'avez jamais posé de questions sur cette hypothétique histoire. Et puis je l'avais oublié. C'est ce passage dans le journal qui me l'a rappelé. Mais je dois faire erreur, ça ne dois pas être cette histoire.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je parcourais les lignes que me montrait Viktor. Un nouveau né sur un navire. J'avais vu il y a quelques jours que j'avais été baptisée sur un navire sans que je sache pourquoi. Viktor venait de trouver le passage que je voulais absolument lire dans ce journal pour trouver les réponses. Mais cela ne m'éclairait guère. C'était simplement une confirmation. Et cette histoire que racontait Viktor…Une question germa instantanément dans mon esprit. Il fallait que je retrouve Raiponce ! Peut être qu'elle aussi avait entendu parler de cette histoire ! Je refermais le carnet et dévisageais le jeune prince.

-Et, en imaginant que ce que vous me dites soit la triste réalité, alors à Coronna comment avaient-ils encaissé la nouvelle ?

-ils avaient été attristés je pense. Je n'en sais strictement rien ! S'excusa-t-il.

-Vous n'en êtes même pas sûr ?

-Non…Je n'en sais rien vous dis-je ! J'étais jeune quand elle me l'a raconté je vous rappelle, et je vous le redis, ce que je vous raconte c'est aussi par rapport à des recherches que j'ai réalisé moi-même au court des années. Quelques bribes d'informations que je ne pouvais vérifier, et les documents ont disparus. Un incendie a ravagé nos archives aux Iles du Sud.

-La princesse Raiponce était-elle déjà née quand toute cette histoire s'est passée ? Questionnais-je alors, faisant comme si les suggestions du prince n'étaient que la seule vérité.

-Oui Maj… Elsa… Les deux jumelles seraient apparemment nées le même jour que la princesse Raiponce. C'est une des seules choses dont je suis sur car dans cette histoire, on parlait du solstice d'été !

Cette réponse me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Si ces jumelles étaient nées le même jour que ma chère cousine elles naquirent également le même jour que moi. Il fallait que je retrouve Raiponce maintenant. Peut-être que ses parents lui en avaient parlé après l'avoir retrouvé.

Tout en prenant congé de Viktor bien que je n'en eusse pas tellement envie je me mis donc en quête de ma cousine. Pendant que je regagnais ma bibliothèque, je repensais à tous les malheurs que nous avions eus à cause de la mer. D'abord mes parents, et maintenant cette mystérieuse histoire de bébés décédées pendant une traversée. Bon eux n'étaient pas de la famille mais sans doute proches des familles royales. Et bien sur, celui qui m'était promis ! Karl ! Lui aussi la mer me l'a enlevé ! Cette pensée me ramena à de biens tristes souvenirs et je me surpris à confondre le visage de Viktor alors que je pensais à son frère.

Secouant la tête pour revenir à mon but premier j'arrivais enfin près de la bibliothèque. Là j'entendis des chuchotements. Poussant la porte, je vis qu'il s'agissait de Raiponce et Eugène.

-Raiponce ! Chère cousine c'est justement toi que je voulais voir ! Anna m'a signifié que tu étais ici, autant te faire éviter mon cher oncle n'est ce pas ? Lançais-je d'un ton que je voulais volontairement léger contenant mon impatience.

-En effet, délicate attention de la greluche, pas vrai Eugène. Fit ma cousine dans un clin d'œil à son époux, visiblement gêné du terme employé par ma cousine qui avait insulté il y a un an de cela avec ce terme ma cadette pour que cela devienne désormais un terme affectueux.

-Ne sois pas gêné Eugène, ma sœur appelle bien de temps en temps Raiponce la décoiffée ! Tentais-je de dédramatiser, puis je me tournais vers Viktor qui m'avait suivi finalement. Pardonnez-nous Viktor, comme vous pouvez le constater nous sommes un peu taquines entre cousines.

-Je suppose que la princesse Anna ne m'en voudra pas si je n'emploie pas le surnom que lui octroie la princesse de Coronna. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

-Vu comment elle est impulsive avec les gens de votre famille, cela vaut mieux pour votre nez ! Et le nez c'est sacré vous savez ! Rétorqua Eugène visiblement fier de sa blague, mais se ravisant en constatant qu'aucun de nous ne riait.

-Sinon Elsa, je comprends pourquoi tu n'occupes plus ta charge de souveraine vu la quantité de tes recherches !

-Tu y as jeté un œil ? Demandais-je

-Tu penses bien que oui ! Curieuse comme elle est ! Elle a d'ailleurs menacé le bibliothécaire de sa poêle pour avoir accès aux archives secrètes ! Celles du coffre gris ! Ria Eugène.

-Très spirituel Eugène ! Et puis, je te pensais meilleur menteur, tout au moins plus informé ! Car nous n'avons pas d'archives secrètes dans un coffre gris ! Et puis Raiponce est peut être curieuse mais tout de même…Raiponce ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demandais-je alors constatant que celle-ci était devenue blême

-Il a raison Elsa.

-Tu as fouillé mes archives ? Mais ne t'en fais pas je m'en remettrais ! Répondis-je, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi elle se sentait si mal.

-Je veux dire Eugène a raison…Pour tout ! Enfin sauf le fait que j'aie menacée le bibliothécaire. Mais les archives secrètes…

-Vous me faîtes marcher tous les deux !

-Regarde Elsa, la deuxième étagère, c'est un trompe l'œil, je voulais prendre un grimoire, et je suis tombée par hasard sur le mécanisme. Ensuite, en bon expert, Eugène s'est chargé d'ouvrir le coffre. Admit Raiponce, ne soutenant pas mon regard.

-Vous avez fait quoi ? Demandais-je outrée

-Ca n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Lança ma cousine sur un ton d'excuse. On voulait juste jeter un coup d'œil et t'en parler. Et ayant feuilletée un peu des documents de recherches, dans ce coffre je suis tombée sur…

-Sur quoi ?

-Des baptêmes…Me dit Raiponce en articulant à peine. Elle ne voulait plus en répondre davantage gênée et coupable visiblement. A la place elle me tendit des archives de baptême. Je lus attentivement la feuille qui datait de ma naissance à haute voix :

-Certificat de baptême : Elsa d'Arendelle née le 21 juin, sur la mer du Nord entre les îles du Sud et Coronna, à 13h41. Baptisée ce jour par la Grâce de Dieu…

Je restais un moment, songeuse en repensant à l'histoire de Viktor. Néanmoins je ne me fis pas trop de soucis étant donné que j'étais le seule bébé sur le certificat et que j'étais encore en vie.

-Il y en a un autre similaire Elsa précisa bientôt ma cousine comme si elle avait lue dans mes pensées.

Elle me tendit aussitôt un second justificatif de baptême. N'osant toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je l'observais attentivement et fus frigorifiée en tombant sur le nom.

-Emma énonçais-je d'une voix plus tremblante que je ne l'aurais voulue.

-Exact répondit Raiponce, si on suit ces actes de baptême vous êtes toutes les deux nées le même jour, à la même heure, au même endroit.

-Tu voudrais dire que j'ai une jumelle ?! M'exclamais-je trouvant cette idée complètement absurde, mais qui pourtant confirmait l'histoire que me narrait Viktor et semblait implicite dans les journaux de père. En y réfléchissant davantage, Je n'avais vraiment su pourquoi j'avais choisi ce prénom pour ma filleule. Une sorte d'intuition, mêlée à chaque fois d'un frisson… Non tout ceci était complètement absurde. Mes rêves me revinrent alors, ainsi que les aveux de Viktor lors de mes premiers interrogatoires : Cette Emma qui faisait le feu… Oui elle avait le pouvoir du feu. Et la peur presque phobique de la fille de ma chère sœur.

-Selon ces textes oui tu en aurais une, mais c'est parfaitement ridicule ! dit Raiponce en reprenant ma question.

-A mon avis, le prêtre chargé de rédiger l'acte s'est trompé dans le prénom donc a rédigé un second acte ! Fit Eugène

-Je n'en sais rien admis-je, tout semble coïncider tu le vois bien. Pourquoi ce médaillon écrit Elsa et Emma ? Demandais-je en montrant le bijou que m'a laissé il y a quelques jours cette mystérieuse Victoria.

-L'erreur a du amuser tes parents…Enfin les marquer, et pour ne pas oublier ont choisi de faire ce bijou. Lança Eugène qui semblait avoir réponse à tout.

-Mais Viktor m'a expliqué qu'il existait un second bijou identique ! Et Pourquoi aurais-je peur de ma nièce à la seule évocation de son prénom? Demandais-je, certaine que toutes ces coïncidences ne pouvaient pas être le fruit du hasard !

-Peur ? Elsa ! Tu as peur de ma fille ?! Cria Anna qui venait de paraître dans la bibliothèque et avait entendu ma dernière réflexion.

Je hochais la tête quelque peu coupable, me demandant néanmoins comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir déduit elle-même. Sans doute à cause des nombreuses responsabilités que je lui avais léguées. Et la négation d'une mère. L'amour filiale doit également rendre aveugle !

-Admettons que tu aies une jumelle qui s'appelle Emma ce qui entre nous est impossible… Où est-elle à l'heure qu'il est ? Tu sais bien que Maman n'aurait jamais abandonné ses enfants. Lança ma sœur qui avait sans doute finalement entendu toute la conversation et semblait outrée de cette hypothèse.

-Je n'en sais rien Anna !

-Mais tu ne vas pas croire des bêtises pareilles ! C'est absolument impossible !

Je n'étais pas du même avis que ma cadette et un silence gênant s'installait dans la bibliothèque qui fut fort heureusement brisé par Kay qui nous rejoignait d'un pas hésitant, sans doute sentant la tension palpable entre nous.

-Majesté le Prince Hans des îles du Sud voulait solliciter une audience avec vous. Par ailleurs, je me permets de vous rappeler vos Altesses que le sommet doit commencer d'ici quinze minutes déclara-t-il.

-Quand on cumule les nouvelles désagréables…grogna Anna.

-Ca suffit Anna ! Ordonnais-je… Très bien Kay je vous remercie nous arrivons !

-Nous ? Tu participes finalement ? Fit ma sœur d'un ton beaucoup plus radoucie

-Oui Anna je viens ! Nous venons tous ! Vous êtes tous légitimes après tout ! Toi, je t'ai confié les rennes du Royaume et tu es première dans l'ordre de succession. Il en est de même pour Raiponce à Coronna Eugène en titre de prince consort, et Viktor, prince des Iles du Sud. Pour Arendelle, tout aussi légitime que le prince Hans ! Fis-je déterminée à participer, me disant que ces présences nombreuses allait fâcher mon oncle et, s'il perdait ses nerfs, je pourrais peut être l'interroger !

Je suivis aussitôt, accompagnée des autres le garde pour qu'il nous guide jusqu'à la grande salle du conseil.

-Sa Majesté La Reine Elsa d'Arendelle ! Annonça Kay à l'attention des représentants qui se tenaient debout dans la salle.

-Votre altesse dirent-ils en faisant la révérence.

-Messieurs les représentants, Vos Altesses ! Seront également présents parmi nous pour ce sommet, le Prince Viktor des Iles du Sud, la princesse de Coronna et son époux ainsi que ma sœur la princesse Anna d'Arendelle a qui je confie la présidence de cette séance. Fis-je, poussant Anna à la place royale malgré ses protestations.

Ma sœur, après s'être éclaircit la voix finit par réussir à débuter ce sommet, avec assurance, visiblement encouragée par le regard de son époux qui avait pris place à ses côtés. J'écoutais les débats d'une oreille distraite, n'intervenant que peu voir pas du tout. Je préférais observer les participants. Raiponce n'était absolument pas à son aise de devoir côtoyer son père. Une petite vengeance contre elle qui fouillait mes affaires, même si au final je ne valais guère mieux après en avoir fait de même dans les appartements de son père. Mais au-delà de la vengeance, j'espérais que naisse une tension. A partir de là je pourrais intervenir, prenant le roi de Coronna en faute et avoir un avantage décisif sur lui. Ainsi j'aurais mes réponses. Mais malheureusement pour moi, en grand adepte des conciles politiques, il savait ne pas tomber dans ce genre de piège, quand à sa fille, elle semblait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas faire dégénérer les choses. Tant pis, ce plan n'aura donc pas fonctionné et j'observais alors les Iles du Sud. Viktor était comme à son habitude très digne, se contentant d'ignorer son frère, et, à l'observer j'avais l'impression très nette qu'il faisait comme moi ! Il observait l'auditoire ! Finalement, au bout de deux heures de longues palabres, le sommet prit fin pour aujourd'hui. J'observais toujours attentivement les dignitaires sortirent, notamment mon oncle qui n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le début, et Raiponce qui évitait toujours soigneusement son père. Tous sortaient avec la prestance de leur rang, malheureusement je constatais qu'Anna, n'y faisait pas honneur, mais son empressement était somme toute compréhensible, elle voulait retrouver au plus vite sa fille. Aussi, de mon côté j'en profitais pour m'éloigner avec Viktor quand on entendit une voix derrière nous.

-Alors comme ça le petit prince rapporté fait les yeux doux à une reine ?

-Prince Hans ! Je suis ravie de constater que vous respectez les vertus de la famille ! Rétorquais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

-Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse, une petite boutade pour mon frère qui s'est rendu invisible depuis quelques mois.

-Sans doute parce qu'il recherche la reine des Iles du Sud mon bon ami. D'ailleurs à ce propos, pourquoi votre père ne m'en a pas informé lors de ma visite en vos charmantes Iles, prince Hans. Pensez bien que j'aurai pu proposer l'aide d'Arendelle.

Hans s'avança vers moi et me fit un baisemain.

-C'est une délicate attention de votre part votre Majesté, mais mon père, à tord ou a raison choisit-il la discrétion à ce sujet et souhaite régler cette fâcheuse affaire en interne. S'il vous plait altesse, d'un point de vue international, pourriez-vous ne pas ébruiter cette disparition. Croyez bien, qu'à l'instar de mon cher frère que vous avez la joie de côtoyer, j'en suis très inquiet. D'ailleurs, moi aussi je suis à sa recherche. Déclara le prince Hans avec toute la prestance et l'étiquette qui le caractérise.

-Et c'est pour cela que par un hasard extraordinaire vous vous invitez à un sommet auquel les Iles du Sud n'étaient pas conviées, bizarrement au moment où votre frère est présent en mes murs ?

-Croyez-bien que j'ignorais la présence ici de Viktor. Commença Hans d'un ton extrêmement sincère.

-Elsa, sachez qu'il dit vrai, je n'ai plus de contact avec les Iles du Sud depuis des mois. Coupa Viktor.

-Par ailleurs, si je suis venu vous voir Majesté, c'est pour vous signaler une autre affaire. Je ne comptais pas être présent à votre sommet, croyez bien que je regrette de ne pas avoir eu audience avec vous avant. Cela aurait évité le désagrément pour la princesse Anna.

-Eh bien, je vous écoute dis-je souhaitant en finir au plus vite, et sentant, que mon ton était quelque peu sévère, j'ajoutais pour détendre l'atmosphère. Est-ce pour me parler de votre nouvelle mode vestimentaire et ce masque que vous portez à la ceinture ?

-Majesté je ne viens pas ici pour la plaisanterie. Ce masque si vous voulez savoir me permet de me déplacer anonymement. D'ailleurs, je le portais il y a quelques jours de cela dans vos forêts du Nord. Je recherchais moi aussi des indices sur la disparition de la reine.

-Des indices…Dans mes forêts. C'est assez original, et pourquoi donc ici particulièrement ? Auriez-vous une piste ? Demandais-je

-C'est possible, mais cela ne va pas vous plaire Majesté.

\- Surprenez-moi.

-Vous le savez, j'ai été dupé il y a un an de cela. La magie m'a fait perdre l'esprit….

-S'il vous plait venez en aux faits Hans ! Le coupais-je ne voulant plus entendre parler de cette sinistre histoire qui avait failli nous coûter la vie l'an dernier.

-Eh bien, le troll ! Il conservait des sortes de tablettes, à ce qu'il disait, elles avaient des réponses ! C'est écrit dans leur langue propre, mais notre père a pu acquérir auprès de Coronna un grimoire qui permet de les traduire…

-Et tu penses que l'on peut retrouver maman grâce à ce savoir ? Fit Viktor tout à fait intéressé.

-Je l'espère, mais ça n'est pas le but de ma venue ici votre Majesté.

-Oh ? Et quel est-il ? Répondis-je tentant de garder mon calme. Mais le fait de reparler de ce troll, m'avait fait avoir des frissons et instinctivement ma main était retournée dans ma poche, attrapant ma fameuse petite fiole jaune.

-Eh bien tandis que je recherchais la tanière où il renfermait ses secrets sur les hauteurs d'Arendelle, dans sa forêt j'ai vu une épaisse fumée qui embrasait les arbres.

-Pourquoi avoir entendu plusieurs jours avant de me le dire ?! Demandais-je furieuse. Et en même temps mon sang se glaçait, sans doute l'œuvre d'Emma…Emma dont j'étais persuadée de l'existence mais qui apparemment est ma sœur !

-C'est que je pensais que ça passerait votre Altesse. Un incendie comme il peut y en avoir dans n'importe quelle forêt. J'ai donc poursuivi ma route.

-Ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas, autrement vous ne seriez pas là en train de m'en informer donc ?

-Voyez-vous-même dit-il en m'indiquant la fenêtre.

Je me postais aussitôt devant le carreau et découvris avec horreur une immense fumée noire qui s'échappait de la forêt.

-Mon Dieu ! Il faut prévenir les gardes tout de suite !

-Ils le savent déjà Majesté. A vrai dire, certains évoquent l'idée que c'est une femme blonde qui est la responsable. Et d'autres, surement la boisson rapporte une théorie bien plus abracadabrantesque.

-Laquelle ? Demandais-je sèchement sentant au fond de moi que cet incendie était l'œuvre d'Emma, et que j'allais très prochainement la rencontrer.

-Ca ne va pas vous plaire. Cette rumeur dit que ces feux sont le fruit d'un pouvoir…et que ça serait vous qui les déclenchez !

-Comment ?! Criais-je en me retournant brusquement.

J'étais estomaquée par cette information ! C'était totalement insensé. Le monde savait que j'avais des pouvoirs. Mais que c'était les pouvoirs de la glace et de l'hiver. Je suis donc parfaitement incapable de déclencher un incendie. Néanmoins cela ne faisait que confirmer l'existence de cette jeune femme, douée d'un pouvoir. Et pour qu'il y ait confusion c'est que la ressemblance physique doit être semblable. Tout aussi semblable que sur la tapisserie dans mes appartements. Au fond de moi je n'avais pas de doute ! Emma et moi étions liées de manière fraternelle ! Mais alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas grandies ensemble ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé ? Quel est ce lourd secret que mes parents ont emporté avec eux dans les eaux déchainées de l'océan ? Je fus néanmoins tirée de mon questionnement par Eugène, qui nous rejoignait, m'alertant d'une dispute antre Anna et le roi de Coronna. Aussitôt nous lui emboitions le pas et les premiers heurts se firent entendre alors que l'on approchait de la pouponnière. Arrivés sur place je les aperçus en dispute devant la porte de la pouponnière. Kristoff et Raiponce étaient là également, faisant barrage entre la porte et le souverain de Coronna. Emma, dans les bras de son père, visiblement dérangée par le bruit pleurait.

-Vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir mon petit fils jeune fille !

-Gardez vos distances Sire ! Vous n'êtes pas dans votre royaume ici ! Votre petit fils est sous la responsabilité d'Arendelle, et votre fille a exigé que personne ne s'approche !

-Tu veux m'empêcher de voir mon petit fils ? Fit le roi Ludwig jetant un regard glacial à sa fille qui soutenait sans ciller le défi de son père.

-Oui et maintenant père, laissez Pascal dormir ! Vous avez changé ces dernières semaines, et je refuse que mon fils vous voie ainsi !

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ma fille ! Quand à vous ma nièce vous n'êtes pas souveraine, vous êtes rien ! Alors laissez-moi entrer immédiatement, vous ne pouvez ainsi contrarier un souverain !

-Moi si ! Intervenais-je avec un regard tout aussi glacial que mon oncle en m'approchant au plus près de lui.

-Avez-vous bien conscience de la faute diplomatique que vous commettez ?

-Et vous ? Rétorquais-je sans changer de ton

-Pardon ?!

-Vous ne cessez de dénigrer vos hôtes. Vous avez un comportement indigne d'un souverain envers votre fille ! Et vous refusez de nous restituer l'héritage de notre père !

-Je n'ai en ma possession aucun héritage de votre père ma petite reine des neiges ! Et je ne vous permets pas de juger ma façon de parler à ma fille ! Vous qui n'êtes pas fichue de remplir le premier devoir d'une reine ! Donner à son royaume un héritier ! Au moins votre cadette a essayé avec cette petite ! Fit mon oncle d'un ton acerbe me laissant sans voix alors qu'il tendait ses bras en direction de ma nièce !

-Je vous interdis de vous approcher de ma fille ! Hurla ma sœur en insultant notre oncle.

Tout se passa si vite. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir, de répondre quoi que ce soit, pas davantage que les autres témoins de la scène. Nous regardions seulement le roi de Coronna, s'approcher de Kristoff en tendant les bras vers la petite. Le montagnard se tournait légèrement pour l'empêcher de prendre sa fille, alors qu'Anna voulut s'interposer entre son époux et le roi. Emma, qui continuait de pleurer prit sans doute peur, et nous vîmes son pouvoir qu'elle a hérité de moi se déclencher. De la glace sortit de ses petites menottes et le sortilège frappait Anna au cœur. Les protagonistes reculèrent alors tous d'un pas alors que je regardais horrifiée ma sœur tomber à genoux, la main sur le cœur…


	13. La multiplication des aides

Chapitre 13 : La multiplication des aides

-Anna ! Fit Kristoff qui accouru auprès de ma cadette, laissant sans même y réfléchir je pense, sa fille dans les bras de Raiponce.

Nous étions stupéfaits de ce qu'il venait de se passer ! J'étais horrifiée, ce que je craignais quand j'ai appris l'existence des pouvoirs d'Emma venait de se réaliser, je me sentais en quelque sorte coupable. Cette enfant avait reçu cette malédiction à cause de moi. Puis, je me détournais vers le roi Ludwig. Je sentis alors la colère monter en moi. N'y tenant plus, je lui lançais alors dans un regard furieux des piques de glaces, le coinçant contre le mur. Son visage soudainement apeuré me rappelait celui du garde qui était venu me chercher avec Hans au palais de glaces alors qu'ils venaient de me tirer dessus. Mais qu'importe je n'avais aucune compassion pour lui ! C'est lui qui a terrifiée ma nièce et voici le résultat ! C'est lui le responsable, si ma sœur, la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux venait d'être blessée ! Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de prendre de ses nouvelles, restant simplement focalisée sur mon oncle qui concentrait mon attention mais surtout ma colère. Je le maintenais à ma mercie mais je prenais sur moi pour m'arrêter, alors qu'il me semblait entendre ma cousine me demander de le relâcher. Alors, défiant mon oncle je desserrais mon étreinte sans pour autant lui permettre de se libérer.

-Pitié ! Elsa ! Ne fais pas ça !

-Je ne vais pas vous tuer !

-Merci ! Fit-il soulagé de cette réponse

-Partez ! Partez très loin ! Et ne revenez jamais !

-Elsa ! Aidez-moi ! Fit Kristoff, me faisant détourner mon attention du roi Ludwig, qui, se sentant libéré partit à toute jambes, s'éloignant de ma menace.

-Anna ! Répondis-je à mon tour, m'inquiétant enfin pour la santé de ma cadette.

Tout comme la dernière fois, ses cheveux se mettaient déjà à blanchir, mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple mèche, mais déjà une bonne partie de sa belle chevelure rousse. Son corps encore si chaud il y a quelques minutes, était à présent froid et rigide. Le processus avait l'air d'aller beaucoup plus vite que précédemment ce qui redoubla mon inquiétude.

-Permettez-moi d'essayer ! Déclara Raiponce tout en refilant le bébé à Flynn.

-Essayer quoi ?

-Tu le sais bien ma chère cousine, tu n'es pas la seule dans la famille à être douée de pouvoirs !

Elle alla alors se poster à côté d'Anna et lui prit les mains. Elle se mit aussitôt à chanter une petite comptine à propos d'une fleur d'or magique. Suivant les paroles de la chanson ses mains s'illuminèrent et semblèrent réchauffer ma cadette, qui la remerciait inlassablement entre ses grelottements.

Mais la joie ne fut que de courte durée car sitôt la comptine terminée, le charme se rompit et son état redevint comme avant. Ma cousine en fut déçue et surtout attristée. Bien que je sois dans le même état qu'elle, il ne fallait pas que je me laisse prendre par mes sentiments. Pas d'états d'âmes, ni de tourments. Il me fallait trouver une solution pour sauver ma cadette, même si j'avais du mal à cacher mon inquiétude, passant ma main dans ma poche, pour retrouver cette petite fiole jaune qui me calmait généralement. A peine l'ai-je touché, que des paroles d'un être que je voulais oublier définitivement me revinrent en tête. Je savais comment sauver Anna !

-Kristoff il faut que tu embrasses Anna ? Rappelle-toi seul une véritable preuve d'amour peut briser un cœur de glace.

-Je sais bien ! Mais c'est vous qui vous en êtes chargée la dernière fois…

-Pardon ? Je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! Me moquais-je bien que le moment ne soit pas tellement approprié, puis j'joutais d'un ton grave : Elle s'est libérée toute seule de ce maléfice en se sacrifiant pour moi nuance.

-Vous avez compris ce que je voulais dire ! Répliqua mon beau-frère en rougissant légèrement.

-Non je ne vois pas ! Fis-je agacée

-C'est que, les convenances et les traditions auxquelles vous êtes attachée…Embrasser quelqu'un comme ça…c'est…enfin… Bredouilla le montagnard de plus en plus mal à l'aise

-Nous avons d'autres priorités que les convenances Kristoff ! Embrasse ta femme c'est un ordre !

Il attendit que j'ajoute quelque chose mais finalement rien ne se fit. Voyant alors qu'Anna poussait de plus en plus de petits gémissements plaintifs il se dirigea vers elle et posa du mieux qu'il pût ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cela sembla marcher. Pendant quelques secondes ma chère sœur retrouva quelque peu ses couleurs. Malheureusement l'effet ne dura pas longtemps.

-Essayez-vous Elsa ! Me supplia Kristoff.

-Arrête de me dire vous ! Tu te doutes bien que ça ne va pas marcher non plus ! M'énervais-je tout en ayant beaucoup d'amertume contre Emma qui s'était calmée et rendormie dans les bras d'Eugène. Je savais bien que c'était totalement irrationnel ! C'était un accident ! Je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Il ne s'agit que d'un bébé ! Et pourtant, c'était plus fort que moi…Emma !...Emma… oui c'est ça Emma ! Si ma soit-disante jumelle avait le pouvoir du feu elle pourrait peut-être sauver Anna ! Pensais-je alors que ma nièce repassait dans les bras de Raiponce.

-Kristoff va me chercher un garde tout de suite ! M'exclamais-je prenant brusquement conscience que chaque seconde en était une en moins pour ma cadette.

Mon beau-frère sembla aussi en prendre conscience du danger extrême encouru par sa chère et tendre épouse puisqu'il partit tel un agile oiseau bleu. Pendant ce temps-là nous décidâmes enfin d'amener Anna dans la pièce la plus confortable du château. Là nous installâmes rapidement le sofa près de la cheminée et allumions celle-ci afin d'essayer de la réchauffer au maximum.

-Ça va aller Anna, ça va aller répétais-je d'une voix enfantine.

Mais ma cadette n'avait d'yeux que pour Hans en ce moment. En effet s'incrustant dans le groupe le prince des îles du Sud nous avait suivis et observait pareillement ma sœur et moi. Les deux avaient l'air de comprendre la situation ce qui n'était pas du tout mon cas.

Tandis que j'allais leur demander un peu plus d'explication Kristoff revint avec le garde.

-Majesté déclara-t-il en se prosternant comme le veut le protocole.

-Ah vous voilà ! Il faut que vous me rendiez un grand service. Ecoutez-bien ! Il existe une jeune femme à Arendelle qui a un pouvoir magique comme moi. Le sien est le feu. Il faut qu'avec une escorte vous alliez me chercher cette personne. Elle se nomme Emma comme la princesse. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Oui Majesté ! Répondit le garde.

-N'oubliez-pas ! Emma, pouvoir du feu dictais-je. Concentrez vos recherches vers l'incendie de la forêt que nous pouvons voir ! Ajoutais-je

Le garde vif comme l'éclair enregistra tout de suite mes informations et se retira pour rassembler son escorte. Je me retournais alors vers Hans qui avait paru surpris lorsque j'avais annoncé les ordres.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Monseigneur ? Lui demandais-je espérant recevoir une réponse, alors qu'il sursautait en comprenant que je m'adressais à lui. Il avait tout l'air d'un enfant qu'on aurait surpris à écouter derrière une porte.

-Reine Elsa j'étais en train de réfléchir à vos propos… Pensez-vous qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire que vous alliez chercher Emma ? J'étais le premier à vous encourager à la rencontrer il est vrai. Mais vu l''état de la princesse d'Arendelle, pensez-vous réellement qu'il s'agisse d'une priorité sauf votre respect Altesse. Je comprends votre théorie, mais qui vous dit qu'elle fonctionne ? Et, pardonnez mon audace mais vous risquez de perdre un temps précieux pour Anna S'excusa-t-il

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir objectais-je. Il me faut prendre le risque… Par ailleurs personne n'a le droit de contester les ordres d'une souveraine suis-je claire mon Prince ? Répondis-je froidement

-Vous avez une confiance aveugle en cette jeune femme ? Pensez vous qu'elle voudra vous aider ?

-Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? Je suis la Reine Elsa d'Arendelle ! Rétorquais-je avec force

\- Mais imaginez qu'elle sache la vérité. Je veux dire, pardonnez moi mais vous considérez que c'est votre jumelle ! Pensez-vous qu'elle ne désirera pas se venger de vous… Vous êtes reine, elle n'est rien …

-Ne dites pas de sottises ! Dis-je d'une voix indifférente bien que commençant à croire en ce qu'il disait…Comment pourrait-elle être au courant de toute façon ?

-Quelles créatures vous détestent ?

-Je vous demande pardon ? Ne comprenant pas cette question soudaine.

-Quelles créatures vous détestent ? Répéta Hans avec calme. Réfléchissez il n'existe qu'un peuple qui ne soit pas humain à Arendelle ! Et c'est le chef de ce peuple qui a failli vous assassiner il y a presque un an.

-Les trolls dis-je d'une voix hébétée après avoir enfin compris à qui il faisait allusion. Et alors ? Demandais-je

-Précisément rétorqua Hans d'un timbre félin. Imaginez un instant qu'Emma les ai rencontrés et que Grand Pabby se soit occupé de la manipuler tout comme…tout comme ça a été mon cas. Réussit-il à terminer après s'être éclairci la gorge visiblement gêné de devoir évoquer à nouveau ces tristes événements.

-Ce n'est pas faux murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus forte : Dans ce cas que me suggéreriez-vous prince Hans ?

-Elsa ! Le temps presse ! Anna ! Elle se transforme en glace ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire la conversation ! Fit Kristoff paniqué

-Je sais Kristoff ! Elle compte plus que tout pour moi également ! Le prince Hans souhaite nous aider ! Et toute aide est la bienvenue en ce moment ! Je vous en prie Hans poursuivez donc. Fis-je d'un ton solennel.

Ce qui encouragea le prince des îles du Sud à enchaîner ce qu'il avait en tête :

-C'est pourquoi Reine Elsa il est en mon devoir de partir à sa recherche afin de vous protéger d'éventuelles représailles.

-Vous me la ramèneriez vous ? Lui demandais-je très sérieusement.

-C'est exact, je la questionnerais en chemin et si j'apprends que ses intentions sont mauvaises envers votre Majesté, je la tuerais immédiatement.

-Non ! Criais-je plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu… Non, si c'est le cas vous me la ramèneriez vivante ! D'ailleurs quelque soit ses intentions ! Je la veux devant moi vivante et en bonne santé !

-Majesté ! Je la connais ! Elle n'est pas dangereuse mon frère se méprend sur Emma ! Moi je l'ai côtoyé vous le savez ! C'est donc à moi de partir à sa recherche ! Répondit alors Viktor qui sortait de son silence.

Sans que je sache pourquoi j'avais plus envie de faire confiance à l'adopté des îles du Sud plutôt qu'à son frère. Néanmoins il fallait que je me montre prudente. Si Viktor la connaissait bien il était possible qu'elle arrive à le persuader de se ranger de son côté si jamais elle était hostile comme le prétendait Hans.

-Soit Viktor je suis d'accord pour que vous partiez à la recherche d'Emma capitulais-je, Il faut dire que je n'avais guère envie de polémiquer en ce moment tragique, mais, remarquant le regard noir du Prince Hans je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter d'un ton quelque peu sarcastique : Prince Hans, cela vous pose-t-il un problème que votre frère vous accompagne ?

-Nous souhaiterions vous accompagner nous aussi ! Dirent en même temps Eugène, Raiponce et Kristoff avant même que le prince des Iles du Sud ne puisse dire un seul mot. Par ailleurs, cette multiplication des aides semblait le mettre également dans l'embarras.

-Non ! Répondis-je alors fermement, au grand étonnement de tous.

-Non à qui ? Et pourquoi fit Kristoff outré. Voyons Elsa ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux te passer de nous ! Tu comptes entreprendre un voyage dans la montagne, je suis ici le seul à les connaître. Et tu sais bien que Raiponce et Eugène sont d'une aide précieuse ! Souviens-toi l'an passé ! Implora le montagnard.

-Je le sais Kristoff ! Et crois moi vos propositions me touchent ! Mais regarde ta femme ! Ta place est à ses côtés ! Elle a bien plus besoin de toi à son chevet ! A sentir ton amour au plus près d'elle ! Qui sait, cela ralentira peut être le mal ! Déclarais-je à mon beau frère.

-Je…Oui sans doute, vous devez avoir raison Elsa. Rétorqua mon beau frère !

-Arrête de me vouvoyer Kristoff je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je veux être certaine que tu prendras soin de ma sœur ! Quand à toi Raiponce, tes pouvoirs seront sans doute utiles aussi à Anna ! Peut être que ta chanson pourra également ralentir le mal. Tu lui seras sans doute plus utile ici ! Et…J'ai besoin de personnes de confiance pour garder…

-…Pour garder Emma c'est cela ? Finit par dire Raiponce qui réussit à prononcer les derniers mots qui étaient restés coincés dans ma gorge alors qu'Anna continuait à claquer des dents, veillée par Olaf qui s'était empressé de lui passer des couvertures.

-Exactement ! La bénédiction que t'as accordée cette fleur d'or va permettre à Anna d'attendre notre retour !

-Elsa ! J'insiste ! Raiponce peut effectivement rester auprès de ma chère Anna pour l'aider à surmonter le mal qui la ronge, mais avec moi tu pourras te repérer plus vite dans ces contrées. Certes tes pouvoirs t'aideront, mais rien ne remplacera un guide ! Fit Kristoff avec insistance et je remarquais que pour la première fois il s'était adressé à moi d'un ton presque impératif, et me tutoyais !

-S'il part avec toi Elsa ! Je viens également ! Il est de mon devoir de gentleman de ne pas te laisser courir le moindre danger avec pour seule protection ce grand dadet !

-Eugène ! Fit Raiponce avec un regard sévère à l'attention de son époux

-Elsa, je veux dire, n'oublie pas qui je suis ! Je suis toujours Flynn Rider ! Voleur et fine lame ! Pour relever une piste nulle ne peut être plus douée que moi ! Et je dis ça en toute modestie bien sur ! Fit Eugène en soufflant sur ses ongles.

Je ne savais trop quoi répondre à ces deux braves princes souhaitant nous aider Anna et moi ! J'avais certes mon idée précise et ne voulait pas avoir une escorte trop importante avec moi mais je me souvenais également des événements de l'an passé. Le terme qu'avait employé sans aucune méchanceté, mais juste par taquinerie Eugène m'avait rappelé la dispute qui s'était déroulée en ces murs alors que le jeune prince de Coronna avait disparu. Cela avait mis une ambiance détestable entre nous et de fait nous avait mis en difficulté par la suite. Il fallait impérativement que j'évite cela ! Le temps nous était compté, et il s'agit d'Anna ! Cette dernière me fit sortir de mes pensées quand je la vis péniblement se relever tenant son manteau rose qu'Olaf lui avait posé sur les épaules quand nous l'avions installée. Tous mes compagnons d'ailleurs se retournèrent et observaient tout comme moi ma cadette venir vers nous en grelottant.

-Inutile de me surveiller, je viens avec vous moi aussi ! Je veux vous aider à trouver une solution !

-Voyons Anna tu n'y penses pas ! Il faut que tu restes le plus près possible d'une source de chaleur, et nous allons devoir partir dans la montagne, le froid ne fera qu'accélérer la propagation de ton mal !

-Kristoff a raison Anna ! Sois raisonnable ! Je vais rester avec toi ! Entre mamans, on pourra parler de nos petits trésors ! Regarde ta fille ! Elle a besoin d'être avec sa maman ! Fit Raiponce.

Je fus alors stupéfaite, et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule au regard des mines défaites des autres protagonistes ! Alors que Raiponce qui tenait toujours ma petite nièce dans les bras la tendait vers ma cadette je vis dans ses yeux sans doute la même expression que celle que je devais avoir quand elle me tendait Emma ! Comme si Anna avait peur désormais de sa fille qui venait de lui lancer bien involontairement ce sortilège. Raiponce, sans doute l'instinct maternel s'était alors reculé d'un pas, passant sa main derrière la tête de la petite en protection, alors que tous nous n'osions plus dire un mot laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Raiponce se débarrassa alors de ma nièce, la confiant à Olaf, qui adore jouer les baby sitter, même si pour une fois le jovial petit bonhomme de neige avait une mine très sérieuse. Ma cousine s'éclaircit la gorge, s'approchant à nouveau d'Anna toujours secouée de tremblements.

-Anna ! Ne rejette pas ta fille ! Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas sa faute ! Fit ma cousine prenant Anna dans ses bras

-Raiponce va veiller sur toi ! Je te promets Anna, je reviendrais très vite avec le moyen de te soigner ! Je me sacrifierai pour toi comme tu l'as fait s'il le faut ! Dis-je en prenant à mon tour ma sœur dans mes bras, mais je la sentais alors à nouveau secouée de tremblements, et une nouvelle mèche de ses cheveux roux virèrent au blanc.

-Elsa ! Lâche là ! Le mal ! Tu le répands malgré toi ! Fit alors Viktor qui sortait de son silence, lui aussi n'hésitant plus à me tutoyer, et je constatais avec amertume qu'il avait raison, une fois relâchée, les tremblements d'Anna diminuèrent instantanément.

-Raiponce ! Veilles sur elle ! Et surtout ne lui approches pas sa fille ! Elle pourrait elle aussi propager le mal ! Déclarais-je alors avec autorité ayant pour toute réponse un hochement de tête de ma cousine.

-Majesté ! Libre à vous d'emmener toute cette escorte mais ne craignez vous pas de vous ralentir ? Fit alors Hans, me recentrant sur notre quête

-Plait-il Prince Hans ?

-Je veux dire, enfin vous savez, les groupes sont propices aux disputes

-Personne ne vous oblige à venir Prince Hans et personne ne vous autorise à juger de mes choix ! Lui répondis-je avec autorité

-J'entends bien votre Majesté mais je veux dire aussi à propos de votre objectif, je sais que je vous ai orienté vers Emma, mais sachez que pour sauver votre sœur, elle n'est peut être pas votre priorité

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que pendant ma…enfin, l'an dernier quand j'étais avec…vous savez

-Non je ne sais pas aux faits s'il vous plait ! M'impatientais-je

-Grand Pabby ! Il n'est plus là ! Mais son savoir perdure ! Il l'a rédigé sur des tablettes qu'il a conservé dans son repère

-Kristoff est-ce vrai ? Demandais-je me retournant vers mon beau frère

-Euh…Je, je n'en sais rien ! Probablement Elsa ! Je ne saurai l'affirmer, il ne m'en a jamais parlé si c'est ta question.

-Kristoff ! Il s'agit de la vie d'Anna ! La personne qui compte le plus pour nous deux ! Alors je me fis à toi ! Faut-il aller chercher ces hypothétiques tablettes ?

\- Allez-y !

-Anna ? Que dis-tu ? Fis-je me retournant vers ma sœur qui me tendait la main, que j'hésitais à prendre de peur de la blesser davantage

\- Vas-y Elsa ! Va voir les trolls ! Je…Je fais confiance à Hans ! Répéta ma cadette avant de s'emmitoufler encore davantage dans son manteau

-D'accord Anna ! Nous irons là bas ! Nous te sauverons je te le promets ! Dis-je à ma sœur osant lui déposer un baiser sur son front et regardant avec inquiétude la moitié de sa chevelure déjà devenue blanche, puis me retournant, je donnais mes ordres : Eugène ! Kristoff ! Allez prévenir les écuries, préparez nos montures et toi Kristoff ton traineau ! Nous partons tous sur l'heure !

Je les observais tourner les talons et se préparer nous laissant seules, Raiponce au chevet de ma cadette et moi. Je profitais de ces quelques instants pour transformer quelque peu ma tenue pour me retrouver avec ma tenue que tous me connaissaient, celle impressionnante et assez glamour je dois l'avouer de Reine des Neiges ! Après un dernier regard pour ma cousine et ma sœur je tournais les talons, reprenant mon regard déterminée qui ne m'avait pas quitté l'an passé quand nous étions partis rechercher le fils de Raiponce. De retour dans le corridor je ne vis que Hans encore présent. Il ne semblait pour autant pas spécialement m'attendre mais semblait quelque peu inquiet, comme s'il parlait dans sa barbe. Serait-il à ce point désappointé d'avoir retrouvé son frère adopté en mes murs ? Cela me semblait peu vraisemblable, et j'avais comme un pressentiment sur le prince des Iles du Sud. Aussi, m'approchant de lui, je l'interpellais et, faisant fi de toutes les convenances, je lui attrapais le col de la chemise, le plaquant contre le mut et lui lançant un regard glacial

-Maj…

\- Non taisez-vous ! Et surtout écoutez moi bien Prince Hans ! Vous arrivez ici sans être annoncé et ma sœur se fait gravement blesser ! Je veux bien croire qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une malheureuse coïncidence

-Voyons Majesté vous n'allez tout de même pas m'accuser de…

-Taisez vous j'ai dit ! Vous arrivez ici ! Vous nous orientez ! Nous nous plions à votre intuition prince Hans mais j'espère pour vous que vous ne vous trompez pas ni ne nous faites perdre un temps précieux pour Anna ! Et si jamais vous essayez de nous mettre la moindre difficulté Prince Hans, Je serais intraitable avec vous ! Vous me comprenez ?! Peu importe votre statut Intraitable vous m'entendez ?! Dis-je en menaçant le prince.

-Voyons Elsa, la douleur vous aveugle ! Je comprends que les événements des dernières années ne plaident pas en ma faveur mais tout de même reprenez vous je vous en prie ! Je viens en ami !

-Je l'espère pour vous Hans ! Je l'espère ! Sachez que je vous surveillerais de très près ! Vous avez risqué nos vies déjà deux fois ! Je ne tolèrerais pas que cela se reproduise ! Répondis-je en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la cour du château et ajoutais sans même un regard vers lui : Allons Prince Hans hâtez-vous ! Je n'ai nullement l'intention d'attendre qui que ce soit !

Sans plus de cérémonial que j'avais foulé au pied avec le prince Hans je prenais congé de ce dernier et me dirigeai vers les portes. A cet instant Olaf me stoppa. Cachant mon désagrément vis-à-vis du petit bonhomme de neige je ne cherchais même pas à savoir pourquoi il m'avait interpellé. A la place je lui déclarais :

-Plus tard les câlins Olaf nous sommes pressés !

-Elsa je ne suis pas là pour cela.

-Mais alors qu'y a-t-il ? Le pressais-je agacé.

-C'est la princesse Anna qui m'envoie, elle vient de se rappeler de quelque chose vous concernant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Elle souhaiterait récupérer une fiole dont vous disposez.

Mon sang faillit se glacer en entendant cela. Ainsi elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

-Olaf répond-lui que je l'ai perdue, enfin trouve quelque chose.

-Ça serait mentir non ? S'inquiéta le bonhomme de neige.

-Non répliquais-je voulant à tout prix en finir… A-t-elle précisé pourquoi elle la désirait ? Ajout ais-je.

-Elle a peur qu'Emma vous la vole. C'est idiot c'est un bébé. Pourquoi un bébé a besoin d'une fiole ? Et c'est quoi cette fiole ?

-Ca n'est rien du tout Olaf et tu as raison de toute façon c'est idiot de penser que cela ! Ca n'est qu'un bébé comme tu dis, et puis Emma ne nous accompagne pas donc elle n'a rien à craindre ! Répondis-je trop heureuse que le petit bonhomme de neige n'ait pas compris qu'Emma n'était pas ma nièce mais une autre jeune femme de mon âge, sans doute ma jumelle !

-Euh sans doute…mais elle m'a demandé ! Riposta le petit bonhomme de neige

-Olaf, tu m'aimes bien non ?

-Oui Pourquoi ?

-Tu veux toujours me rendre service ?

-Oui Pourquoi ?

-Et tu es bien conscient que jamais je ne ferais quelque chose qui puisse contrarier ma chère Anna ?

-Oui Pourquoi ?

-Parfait ! Alors je te dis que je l'ai jeté !

-C'est vrai ?

-Si je te dis que c'est vrai tu considères que c'est vrai ?

Bien qu'un peu perdu le bonhomme de neige fit « oui » de la tête.

-Alors c'est parfait ! Allez Olaf ! Retourne au chevet d'Anna ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Je serai de retour très vite ! Ne t'inquiète pas

-D'accord

Je regardais alors le petit bonhomme de neige s'en aller en dandinant retourner au chevet de ma pauvre sœur, me retournant, je voyais Hans passer devant moi sans un regard se diriger vers la cour du château, toujours les dents serrés. Mais ce qui me préoccupait c'était surtout les propos que m'avait rapporté Olaf. Ma fiole ! Si Emma s'en emparait ! Je repensais également aux paroles de Hans, et si Emma m'était hostile…Hostile et qui me volerait cette fiole ! Quels dangers alors menaceraient Arendelle ? Je ne savais plus que faire. Je passais ma main dans ma robe de glace et mes doigts trouvèrent mon précieux que je ressortais et contemplais en la postant entre mon regard et les rayons du soleil admirant l'épais liquide d'or qu'elle contenait. Que faire ? Depuis un an cette question m'habitait ! La boire et être enfin libérée, délivrée de mes pouvoirs, la conserver comme un talissement et en sureté afin qu'elle ne tombe pas en de mauvaises mains, m'en débarrasser en la jetant au loin…Depuis quelques jours cette question qui me taraudait était passée au second plan, et finalement, la voici qui revenait hanter mon esprit, alors que comme à de nombreuses reprises depuis cette dernière année, je débouchais la petite fiole toujours en contemplant le mystérieux liquide.

-Elsa ! Que faites…pardon, que fais-tu ? Nous sommes tous prêts dans la cour, nous t'attendons pour partir.

-Oh oui bien sur ! Me voilà ! Je suis là Kristoff ! M'empressais-je de répondre, tenant dans mon dos mon précieux que je ressortais et continuais à contempler une fois mon beau frère à nouveau parti.


	14. Le bonnet d'Anna

Chapitre 14 : Le bonnet d'Anna

J'avais écoutée le prince Hans religieusement ! Je buvais littéralement ses paroles, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui ! Son intelligence brillante et sa beauté sans pareille m'envoutait. A peine avait il terminé son exposé que j'étais totalement envoutée. Depuis combien de temps avait-il prit congé, me laissant seule dans cette luxueuse cabine du vaisseau des Iles du Sud ? Je n'en sais rien, j'avais perdu la notion du temps, seules les dernières paroles que nous avions échangées Hans et moi au moment de son départ pour le château d'Arendelle trottaient dans ma tête « Je ferais tout pour toi ma reine ! Je serais toujours à tes côtés pour te seconder, te conseiller, te protéger ! ». Il nous avait fallu à chacun un gros effort pour ne pas nous embrasser fougueusement. Mais le devoir nous appelait ! Nous devions mettre ce plan à exécution ! Récupérer le pouvoir à Arendelle et quand tout sera terminé je serais reine ! Et sans doute, Hans sera mon roi ! Oui à nous deux nous règnerons ensemble en amoureux.

A présent qu'il était parti, je ne savais que faire. Devais-je partir tout de suite ou attendre impatiemment son retour ? Si j'attendais son retour ça serait dans une tenue plus humble pour sûr… D'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas rester là éternellement… Alors ? Partir ou rester ? Le plan était somme toute assez clair, mais en aurais-je le cran ? Je ne saurai le dire ! Hans en tout cas oui ! Il avait tout pensé dans les moindres détails ! C'en était même en y réfléchissant un instant quelque peu inquiétant !...Et si…Non voyons c'est ridicule ! Il m'a dit connaître bien la famille royale, les avoir côtoyé, il n'est pas hostile à ces dernières et c'est pour m'aider ! Il fait tout ça pour moi !

J'y songeais encore quand soudain un gargouillement provint de mon estomac. J'avais faim. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas réfléchir le ventre vide. J'entrevis bientôt une énorme coupe de chocolat qui trônait sur la commande de la salle de séjour. Je pense qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à emprunter un morceau. Après tout avec Hans nous partagerons bientôt tout pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'étais épatée de voir que nous avions autant de points communs. A cette idée mon cœur manqua un battement de plaisir. Oui Hans était l'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'avait ouvert les yeux sur ma sœur et sur mon règne.

Sortant brusquement de ma pensée, j'allais donc m'empiffrer de quelques chocolats, mon pécher mignon qui ornaient le buffet. Ils étaient si bons ! Si croquant ! Si moelleux ! Comme il y en avait de plusieurs sortes je décidais d'en goûter un de chaque jusqu'à presque m'en rendre malade. Je finis par m'arrêter en ressentant des hauts de cœur dans la gorge m'indiquant qu'il valait mieux arrêter pour le moment les gâteries.

Bien. Où en étais-je déjà ?! Ah oui ! Rester ou partir ? Contrairement à tout à l'heure mon choix fut très rapide : J'irais où irait Hans. J'approuvais son plan ! Je voulais obtenir mon trône ! Oui je serai la reine Emma d'Arendelle sous peu ! Je me débarrasserais d'Elsa ! Quand à Anna…Hans n'en avait pas parlé, nous verrons en temps voulu, après tout c'est ma sœur quand même. Allons je n'avais pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre de tergiversations ! Il me fallait gagner mon poste au plus vite dans la montagne. Hans lui était parti au château et il devait m'apporter Elsa sur un plateau comme il m'avait dit. Mais pourquoi dans la montagne ? Pourquoi pas ici ? Oh qu'importe ! C'est Hans qui a prévu et en bonne stratège que je suis-je dois lui reconnaitre un formidable talent ! Aussi, je finis par sortir du navire et m'y éloigner quelque peu, mais, arrivant au bord du sentier que nous avions emprunté tout à l'heure avec Hans en descendant des montagnes, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi vers une petite colline. Derrière cette dernière, Arendelle ! Et si j'oubliais ce plan et faisais comme j'avais au départ prévu à savoir rendre directement visite à la reine. Après tout, si nous sommes sœurs, le lien du sang ne devrait il pas primer sur tout au final, qu'importe nos possibles conflits. Et si conflit il devait y avoir j'ai mes pouvoirs ! Alors pourquoi un piège ?

Il me fallait maintenant partir. Prenant soin de m'être fait un baluchon avec les chocolats restant, gourmande que j'étais, je commençais le chemin du sentier. Les arbres m'entouraient avec pour seul conversation un léger vent d'ouest. Il n'y avait personne. Je pouvais rêvasser à mes futurs prodiges en paix comme ça. Je me voyais surtout avec Hans. Nous étions assis sur les trônes royaux d'Arendelle. Elsa à genoux devant nous, nous implorait juste avant son exécution. Puis après avoir dit ses dernières paroles que je n'entendais guère, sans que ça ne change grand-chose à sa peine de mort, qu'Hans et moi prononcions sans compassion, je me levais majestueusement et lui envoyais un jet de flamme avant qu'elle ne se consume définitivement. Nous vivions ensuite heureux avec Hans jusqu'à la fin des temps avec Anna comme esclave.

Oui je trouvais ce petit schéma très sympathique bien que je ne sois pas aussi méchante dans le fond. Ce côté diabolique me faisait un peu peur, mais l'idée de vivre heureuse au bras de prince charmant qu'est Hans était comme une douceur chocolatée dans ces noirs desseins somme toute assez terrifiants qui m'interpellaient tout de même. Je faillis même le dire à voix haute ! Heureusement pour moi que ce ne fut pas le cas. Car à l'autre bout du chemin marchant en sens inverse, j'aperçus bientôt… Une personne encapuchonnée. J'aurais bien aimé me cacher, comme c'était mon habitude depuis la tragique disparition de mes parents…adoptifs ! Mais il était trop tard pour l'éviter. La personne avait dû me voir également. J'hésitais alors entre passer mon chemin ou provoquer cette personne. Finalement j'optais pour le second choix, après tout bientôt je serais reine ! Je ne pourrai éviter les rencontres, alors autant s'habituer !

Tandis que la personne s'approchait de plus en plus près, je crus reconnaître cette personne qui m'avait fait la morale sur fond de questions philosophiques au palais de glace, aussi je l'interpelais assez désagréablement :

-Encore vous ! Que faites-vous ici ?

-Ah Emma vous tombez bien, c'était justement à vous que je pensais, je savais que nos chemins allaient prochainement se croiser ! Alors toujours en quête de réponses n'est ce pas ? Je suppose que vous n'avez toujours pas eu d'entrevue avec la reine Elsa.

Mon regard se durcit en entendant le mot reine suivi d'Elsa. Toutefois je devais étouffer mes émotions.

-C'est exact répondis-je, en quoi cela vous regarde?

-Votre destin me regarde ma chère…

-Comment ? Fis-je outrée remarquant que cette personne, qui ne laissait toujours pas apparaître son visage avait eu un très léger mouvement de recul comme si elle regrettait son propos

-Je veux dire, je m'inquiète de toute les âmes qui croisent ma route, vous ne faîtes donc pas exception !

-Vous m'en voyez ravie…Répondis-je ne sachant comment interpréter cette réponse

-Par ailleurs j'ai vu que vous avez quitté il y a peu de temps le navire des Iles du Sud, celui du Prince Hans n'est ce pas ? Oui mademoiselle, inutile de poser la question je le connais, et lui aussi, mais inutile de lui parler de moi ! D'ailleurs je l'ai croisé également, et selon toute vraisemblance, il allait s'inviter au sommet international organisé par Elsa en ce moment même !

A ces mots, je me disais qu'il me fallait me hâter mon preux chevalier était déjà en train de parlementer avec Elsa ! Il fallait que je me positionne au plus vite ! Heureusement, je réussis à me contrôler et à ne pas piper mot de cette pensée alors que la personne reprit :

-J'ai des nouvelles du château par ailleurs ! La princesse allait mal apparemment mais je suppose que c'est là le cadet de vos soucis.

-Anna qu'a-t-elle ? Demandais-je malgré moi.

-Anna en effet ! Sa fille ! Vous savez qu'elle a une fille, qui se prénomme Emma également ! Bref, sa fille lui a gelé le cœur et selon les dires ni sa sœur, ni son mari n'ont réussi à la sauver pour le moment.

-Ah eûs-je pour toute réponse sachant que le destin d'Anna m'importait peu, même si j'étais peinée d'apprendre cela, l'amour fraternel peut être ? Mais je poursuivis, en mettant cette compassion pour la princesse de côté : ils sont donc au château d'Arendelle ?

-Non la souveraine a décidé de partir à votre recherche apparemment afin que vous sauviez sa sœur ! Curieux pied de nez du destin vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Elle connaît donc mon existence ?

-Oui. Ca ne fait aucun doute ! Sinon pourquoi vous chercherait-elle mon enfant ?

-Le prince Hans l'a-t-il suivi ?

-Oui. Il guide la souveraine !

-Où ça ?

-Je les ai vu passer quand j'étais au bout du sentier, ils se dirigeaient vers votre ancien village je crois.

-Parfait. Je vais donc de ce pas aller les retrouver !

-Croyez-vous que cela soit la direction à prendre ? Répondit la personne d'une voix étonnamment sévère avant de poursuivre, n'aviez vous pas d'autres projets en tête ? Est-ce vraiment le bon moment de trouver Elsa ?

-Bien sur que ça l'est ! Vous l'avez dit elle me chercher ! Au revoir !

Je partis sans plus de cérémonial, non pas en direction du village comme je venais de l'indiquer mais bien chez les trolls comme Hans me l'avait signifié pendant l'élaboration de notre plan. Je ne saurais pourquoi mais cette personne encapuchonnée ne m'inspirait pas confiance, et son soudain changement de ton quand je lui indiquais ma direction ne me disais rien qui vaille. Qui plus est, vu notre funeste dessin, il valait mieux que personne ne sache où j'allais, et surtout pas une personne qui se cache derrière une capuche et me parle en énigme ! Je me mis donc à nouveau en chemin, me demandant cependant pourquoi Hans comptait d'abord passer à mon village d'enfance ! Il devait sans doute avoir une raison peu importe ! Ce qui m'intéresse de prime à bord, c'est le lieu de vie des trolls ! Mon beau Hans m'attendait là-bas. Il avait tout prémédité. Ça allait être encore plus facile de tuer Elsa dans un coin reculé où personne n'aurait l'idée de la trouver, il y sera tellement simple de faire disparaître son corps à jamais ! Mon côté meurtrier me fit de nouveau peur. Mais bon c'était pour le pouvoir que je faisais cela ! Le pouvoir qu'Elsa m'a volé ! Elle doit payer ! C'était les propose de Hans, et lui après tout n'avait rien à gagner dans cette histoire ! C'est bien signe que ma volonté est légitime ! Pensais-je pour m'ôter de toute culpabilité.

-Emma ! Avant de partir il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous donner. Entendis-je derrière moi

-Soit, faites vite ! Répondis-je quelque peu agacée

La personne encapuchonnée me tendit alors un vieux bonnet fuchia dont les poils mauves qui l'entouraient étaient complètement rigides.

-C'est à la princesse Anna. Il faut que vous le redonniez à Elsa c'est très important.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il de si spécial ?

-Il m'est impossible de vous le révéler. Le chef des trolls ce Grand Pabby m'a juste précisé qu'il était très important.

-Le troll ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit que je devais m'en méfier ? Et comment a-t-il pu vous le donner ? Il est mort n'est ce pas ?

-Oui vous deviez vous en méfier ! Oui il est mort ! Mais il restait une créature doté d'énormément de savoir ! Et m'a confié que ce bonnet servirait votre destinée, mais il vous faut le rendre vous-même !

-Et que cela peut il donc changer ? Insistais-je

-Je n'en sais rien je vous assure mon enfant ! Fit la personne sur un ton d'excuse.

-Très bien conclus-je un peu vexée de cette faible information.

Je pris donc le couvre-chef chiffonné et le mis à l'intérieur de ma robe chaude. Puis la personne encapuchonnée, visiblement satisfaite de mon choix me salua et reprit son chemin, mais, la personne ayant vu le sentier que je commençais à emprunter semblait satisfaite non seulement du fait que je prenais l'immonde bonnet mais en plus au vu du sentier que j'avais choisie, comme si cette personne avait compris que je ne me dirigeais pas vers mon ancien village mais bien chez les trolls.

Alors que j'observais une dernière fois la personne encapuchonnée j'eus un mouvement de sursaut en voyant sa manière de marcher. Elle me rappelait vaguement la personne que j'avais rencontrée chez Oaken. Celle qui s'était intéressée à moi et avait laissé un pourboire à Oaken. Pendant un instant je me rappelais la conversation. Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net. Je lui courus aussitôt après. Hélas elle marchait beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse la rattraper. La personne encapuchonnée disparue bientôt loin dans l'horizon.

Je me retrouvais donc seule au milieu du sentier. Avant de reprendre mon chemin j'enlevais le bonnet de sous ma robe. Les poils me faisaient mal. Je regardais ce vieux vêtement quelque peu dégoutée de ce chiffon qui semblait avoir passé des années dehors, je me demandais comment une princesse pouvait bien avoir pu porter une telle serpillère, mais étonnamment, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cet humble vêtement. M'arrêtant, je sentis alors que la faim me tiraillait ! Les douceurs chocolatées que j'aie goulument avalées ne m'avaient nullement rassasiée ! J'étais à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu où je devais me tenir prête pour mon embuscade ! Je pouvais bien m'accorder une petite pause sur le chemin et je me félicitais intérieurement de m'être préparée un petit sac de nourriture avant de partir ! Je recherchais de ma main gauche quelques vivres sans pour autant dégager mon regard du vêtement ! J'attrapais néanmoins rapidement ce que je cherchais ! Mon autre pêcher de gourmandise avec le chocolat : une bonne part de tarte aux framboises ! Ah comme ces fruits sont si délicieux ! Je serais capable d'en avaler des sceaux pleins à m'en rendre malade, mais cette fois, j'appréciais un peu moins la pâtisserie, trop occupée à observer le bonnet de ma supposée petite sœur ! Et plus je le regardais, plus je me sentais tiraillée ! D'un côté ma soif de pouvoir alimentée par mon beau prince Hans mais d'un autre côté, ce bonnet m'envoutait ! C'est curieux, j'avais l'impression en le fixant que je voyais sa propriétaire la princesse Anna d'Arendelle ! C'était totalement absurde voyons ! Et puis comment pouvais-je donc être sure qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle ? Après tout je ne l'avais jamais vue ! Mais la jeune femme que j'imaginais était rousse, coiffée de deux tresses, habillée d'une robe bleue de voyage ainsi que de bottes et d'un manteau fuchia allant avec la couleur du bonnet. Elle avait un visage qui respirait la joie de vivre et une certaine forme d'innocence dans son expression au travers de ses yeux turquoise. Je ne sais pourquoi je la projetais avec un air candide et maternel. Oui dans mon imagination elle tenait un bébé. La petite Emma sans doute ! Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, orgueil coupable sans doute mais je m'imaginais que ce prénom avait été choisie car il s'agit du miens ! Ma rêverie m'emporta encore plus loin. Et bientôt l'expression du visage d'Anna se déforma ne laissant plus que des yeux en larmes. Ses traits s'arquèrent sous le poids des pleurs et ses cheveux qui l'instant d'avant étaient encore roux s'enneigèrent brusquement mèches par mèches, lâchant alors le bébé, elle s'affaissa de tout son poids comme frappée d'un mal dangereux mais mystérieux la frappait ! Après tout cela coïncidait avec les quelques descriptions que j'avais entendue de la jeune princesse d'Arendelle mis à part bien sur ce mal supposé ! Néanmoins, en pensant que la princesse puisse souffrir, je me sentais moi-même souffrir, me demandant comment je pouvais d'une manière ou d'une autre faire du tord à cette jeune femme que je ne connaissais pourtant pas. J'arrivais finalement à me détourner de ce petit vêtement, le fourrant dans mon sac qui abritait il y a quelques instants encore la tarte aux framboises engloutie. Je regardais alors songeuse le pays des trolls qui m'attendait, me demandant si je devais continuer mon sinistre labeur, prix de ma couronne !

Alors qu'Emma restait quelque temps interdite en proie au doute quand à ses choix futurs, La personne encapuchonnée avec qui elle a discuté quelques temps plus tôt, atteignait Arendelle, et restait dans l'ombre des premiers faubourgs, repensant à sa rencontre avec la jeune femme qui est le bras armée de son funeste projet. La personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa dernière discussion au moment où Emma a récupéré le bonnet d'Anna. La personne encapuchonnée ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'ignoble troll manipulateur qui lui avait confié le précieux vêtement. C'était il y a un an environ, aux Iles du Sud, au niveau des douves ouest de l'imposant palais royal des Iles du Sud. La nuit était sans lune, propice aux évasions discrètes. Grand Pabby, semblait être appuyé sur la muraille auprès d'une petite bouche d'évacuation. La personne se souvenait avoir réussi à apercevoir la créature malgré la pénombre, elle était vêtue pareillement à aujourd'hui, avec une cape noire et une grande capuche masquant la partie supérieure de son visage comme ce soir. La personne s'était approchée, et se cachait alors derrière un rocher, alors qu'une silhouette visiblement jeune rampait, en sortant de la bouche d'évacuation. Cette silhouette, la personne encapuchonnée l'aurait reconnu entre mille : Hans ! Le benjamin des Iles du Sud qui venait d'être condamné au cachot pour tentative de meurtre et de coup d'Etat en royaume étranger. La personne ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation alors que la créature persuadait le jeune prince avide de vengeance de collaborer avec lui pour échafauder un nouveau plan à l'encontre du royaume d'Arendelle, le tout aidé d'une potion, qui rend le jeune rouquin beaucoup plus coopératif, après s'être montré quelque peu réticent au projet de cœur de glace de la créature. Finalement, le jeune prince, ayant récupéré ses attributs nobles que le troll lui tendait s'éclipsait, visiblement en direction de la crique où l'on commençait à armer la frégate royale du prince ainé Karl qui s'était décidé de partir en urgence à Arendelle pour assister au nouveau couronnement de la reine Elsa. Le troll regardait le jeune prince se faufiler et monter clandestinement, puis la personne encapuchonnée en profitait pour aborder le troll.

-Belle soirée pour une évasion troll !

-Voyez-vous cela ! Je m'attendais à de la visite importante, encore une fois j'ai vu juste ! Fit Grand Pabby en tentant de dévisager la personne encapuchonné, semblant savoir de qui il s'agissait malgré le vêtement masquant son visage.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes déçu de me voir ? Nous avons pourtant beaucoup échangé vous et moi depuis de nombreuses années !

-Je ne le sais que trop bien ! Et ce soir, que puis-je pour vous ? Avez-vous une nouvelle interrogation à me soumettre ? Demanda le troll apparemment impatient de terminer cette conversation qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir.

-J'avoue me demander le pourquoi de cette évasion ? J'en étais au courant bien sur, mais votre présence m'intrigue.

-Le jeune prince doit servir des desseins…les vôtres n'est ce pas !

-Cela ne vous regarde pas vile créature !

-Non, cela ne me regarde peut être pas, mais je lis dans votre cœur comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je sais quelles sont vos pensées, et ce que vous cachez !

-Serais-ce une menace ?

-En aucun cas, vous avez sollicité mon aide à plusieurs reprises, alors mon aide ce soir vous déplait-elle ?

-Vous ? Une créature magique ? Spécialiste de l'amour ? Et vous comptez participer ? Vous compter m'aider dans mes projets ?

-Non pas compter…Je participe déjà, n'avez-vous donc rien observé depuis votre cachette derrière ce rocher ? Allons ne faites pas l'étonné, n'oubliez pas que la roche est mon élément ! Il est vain de tenter de se dissimuler de mes yeux derrières les rochers !

-Que savez-vous ? Demanda alors la personne encapuchonnée, de plus en plus inquiète de l'assurance et du savoir de la créature

-Vos projets sont funestes pour Arendelle…

-Aucunement ! Fit la personne encapuchonnée dont le tremblement de la voix faisait clairement comprendre que cette dernière mentait.

-Allons inutile de me cacher une vérité qui saute aux yeux ! Et c'est pour mener ce projet que j'ai surveillé l'évasion du prince Hans, qui va devenir mon petit singe savant pour avoir l'assurance de la réussite de ce projet

-Vraiment ?

-Evidemment ! Ma seule présence si loin de chez moi ne vous suffit-elle pas ? Demanda Grand Pabby sur un ton de défi.

-Qui me dit que vous allez effectivement servir nos plans ? Vous l'avez dit, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés à plusieurs reprises, longuement dialogués, et je ne puis que savoir ce que vous pensez de tels projets, que vous ne pouvez cependant pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pauvre créature, tout assimiler !

-Ah vous pensez que je ne sais pas tout ? C'est dangereux de miser sur l'ignorance supposée d'un troll !

-Raison de plus pour ne pas vous faire confiance au vu de ce ton !

-Qui vous dit que je ne souhaite pas rallier votre cause ? Fut alors le troll d'une voix plus forte pour reprendre l'avantage dans cette conversation sans pour autant que la personne encapuchonnée ne paraisse déstabilisée.

\- Plait-il ? J'avais bien remarqué vos regards désapprobateurs à l'encontre de ma personne !

-Vous vous faîtes des idées ! D'ailleurs, si je n'étais pas de votre côté je ne vous dirais pas que cette expédition à des risques de ne pas fonctionner !

-Quel don extraordinaire cher troll que de prédire qu'une telle mission ait des risques, vous prenez là de gros risques. Répondit la personne encapuchonnée sur un ton ironique malgré l'expression sérieuse sur le visage du troll.

-Votre suffisance est votre faiblesse ! Mais peu importe, je n'arriverai pas et ne veut pas de toute manière tenter de vous le faire comprendre. Pour ce qui est de notre affaire prenez plutôt ceci ! Fit la créature en tendant un bonnet fuchia.

-Un bonnet ? Que voulez vous que je fasse de ça ?

-Au cas où cette mission tourne mal, il vous faudra, lors de votre prochain plan pour contrôler Arendelle, le rendre à sa propriétaire !

-Sa propriétaire ?

-Oui qui n'est autre qu'Anna d'Arendelle !

-Vous souhaitez que je perde du temps sur un éventuel plan que j'aurai recrée dans l'hypothèse où celui-ci ne fonctionne pas pour rendre son bonnet à une gamine écervelée qui veut épouser le premier homme qu'elle croise ?

-Peu importe vos considération pour la princesse, vous connaissez la puissante magie qui existe chez la famille d'Arendelle ?

-Vous voulez parler d'Elsa ? Bien évidemment que je suis au courant de son pouvoir ! Nous le sommes depuis des années vous et moi ! Fit la personne encapuchonnée de manière quelque peu condescendante.

-Je ne vous parle pas d'Elsa ! Tout le monde est au courant pour elle ! Je vous parle de sa cadette Anna !

-Anna ? Elle n'a pas de pouvoir !

-Pensez-vous ?! Eh bien elle a perdu ce bonnet pendant qu'elle cherchait sa sœur !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ? Alors Anna est protégée par l'amour !

-Et alors ? Répéta la personne encapuchonnée sans trop comprendre

-Voyons Anna a échappé à la mort étant petite quand elle a été touchée à la tête par sa sœur, vous le savez ! Certes la tête n'est pas un coup fatal mais à son âge ça aurait dû l'être ! Et cette fois après une blessure au cœur, elle a pu s'en sortir grâce à l'amour ! Anna a ce don ! Elle a l'amour qui vit en elle ! Elle ne vit que d'amour !

-Et en quoi rendre son bonnet à une écervelée éperdue d'amour pourra servir nos desseins si ceux que nous venons d'élaborer ne fonctionnent pas ?

-Anna a survécu aux pouvoirs de sa sœur ! C'est bien Elsa et son pouvoir de l'hiver le souci principal ! En passant par Anna, il est annihilé ! L'amour est le cinquième et le plus puissant des éléments !

-Et Alors ? S'impatienta la personne encapuchonnée

-Eh bien, si les choses tournent mal utilisez Anna ! Ce bonnet fera office de déclic pour que vous puissiez maîtriser Elsa !

-Vraiment ?

-La culpabilité la rongera !

-Et pourquoi ne vous en occupez vous pas vous-même ?

-Je vous ai dit je pense que cette mission a des chances d'échouer…mais je n'y reviendrais pas ! Alors, si je disparais ! N'oubliez surtout pas ce bonnet ! Il sera la clef !

Le troll n'avait pas attendu de réponse, voyant que la personne avait mis le bonnet en lieu sur et s'en était allé jusqu'au navire sur le point d'embarquer pour Arendelle et le second couronnement d'Elsa. Le souvenir de la personne encapuchonné s'arrêtait là. Depuis un an, la personne fixait de temps à autre le vêtement, se demandant comment Grand Pabby avait-il pu être si sur de l'échec du cœur de glace alors qu'il dirigeait lui-même, et surtout comment avait-il fait pour deviner qu'il y laisserait la vie ? La magie des trolls est puissante et devait sans doute proposer une réponse à ces interrogations se disait la personne encapuchonnée, quoi qu'il en soit, cela paraissait suffisamment convaincant pour apporter du crédit à cette théorie d'un pouvoir d'amour qui émanerait de la cadette d'Arendelle ! Mais pourtant, le troll, il semblait avoir joué sa propre carte dans le désastre de l'épisode du cœur de glace, et depuis un an, la personne encapuchonnée, se demandait quoi faire de ce dernier conseil de la créature. Finalement, la décision avait été prise au détour du sentier menant ironie du sort à l'endroit où vivait la créature. La personne encapuchonnée avait finalement prit sa décision en la confiant au nouveau singe savant que Hans avait eu pour mission de dresser. La personne encapuchonnée regarda alors, toujours tapis dans la pénombre des faubourgs le château puis les montagnes d'Arendelle. Sous la capuche, un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de la personne qui se doutait que des événements importants allaient se jouer dans ces montagnes…


	15. Jeu de dupes

Chapitre 15 : Jeu de dupes

-Majesté ! Votre Majesté ! Attendez ! S'écria un laquais qui arrivait en trombe dans la cour d'honneur alors que je venais juste de rejoindre mes compagnons.

-Qu'y-a-t-il encore ? J'espère pour vous que c'est important, nous devons partir sur le champ. Rétorquais-je d'une voix peu amicale.

-C'est…votre…votre sœur ! Haleta l'homme qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, essayant maladroitement de me saluer, une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Quoi ma sœur qu'y a-t-il ? Parle ! Rétorquais-je avec fort peu de patience.

-Elle veut que vous emmeniez ça avec vous !

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en prenant la petite bourse qu'il me tendait

N'attendant pas la réponse, je la prenais et commençait à l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Voyant ce qu'elle contenait, j'eus un petit rictus et la rendit au laquais

-Non merci, dites à ma sœur que nous n'avons pas le temps de nous encombrer de choses inutiles ! Et rassurez-la ! Dites lui que nous revenons très vite et que nous la sauverons!

-Elle m'avait dit que vous diriez ça ! Aussi elle m'a dit de vous dire Majesté que c'était important pour elle que de savoir que vous ayez accepté de prendre ces objets !

-Et en quoi je vous prie, emmener avec moi, un hochet et une médaille de baptême est important pour elle ?

-Elle le souhaite, si jamais il lui arrive malheur ! Elle m'a dit de vous dire, que si vous l'acceptez, elle sera certaine que vous prendrez vos responsabilités de marraine si le besoin s'en fait sentir ! Elle veut que vous le fassiez, pour Emma ! Et vous lui apprendrez la magie, m'a-t-elle dit. Sans vous offenser votre Altesse. Je ne fais que répéter, votre Altesse. Termina le laquais avec une révérence, somme toute intimidé de s'être adressé à moi de manière si directe, en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Elsa ! S'il te plait, acceptes, moi aussi je serai rassuré et honoré de savoir que tu t'occuperas avec nous de ma fille. Prends-les s'il te plait. Et de toute façon, quand nous reviendrons, tu les lui rendras et nous la soignerons pas vrai ? C'est ce que tu viens de dire ! Répliqua Kristoff avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix

-Bien, dépêchons nous ! Allez, dire à ma sœur que je la remercie, et veillez à ce que ma sœur reste le plus près possible de la cheminée et surtout qu'elle n'essaie pas de se fatiguer suis-je claire ?

-Bien Majesté ! Revenez nous vite !

-Merci Elsa ! Fit Kristoff en me mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Je regardais mon beau frère. Jamais je ne l'avais vu me dévisager ainsi. Son regard était rempli de gratitude à mon égard. Ca le touchait énormément que j'aie accepté de fourrer les affaires de ma nièce dans une de mes poches, mais moi, elles me mettaient davantage mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Je regardais fixement la médaille de baptême, c'est curieux, elle ressemblait beaucoup à cette médaille que m'avait laissé il y a deux jours cette mystérieuse Victoria. Je m'apprêtais à passer la petite médaille à mon cou, je supposais que cela aurait fait plaisir à Anna quand je me rendis compte que je portais déjà un bijou. Baissant les yeux, j'eus un petit hoquet de surprise. Cette fameuse médaille à laquelle je venais de penser ! J'avais complètement oubliée que je l'avais autours du cou. Surprise, je m'apprêtais donc à ranger la petite médaille de ma nièce dans ma poche, auprès de ma précieuse petite fiole, mais je la regardais une dernière fois, pensant à la petite Emma, me rendant compte finalement que depuis la naissance de ce petit être, jamais je n'avais su la prendre correctement dans mes bras, et m'émerveiller devant elle. Au travers de ce bébé, je percevais l'ombre de cette jeune et mystérieuse Emma, selon toute vraisemblance ma jumelle, et mon instinct me disait que nos retrouvailles pourraient être plus glaciales que chaleureuses !

-Elsa, devons nous y aller ? Demanda Kristoff me tirant de ma rêverie

-En avant ! Nous devons arriver chez les trolls avant la fin de l'après midi ! Prince Hans ! Ouvrez la marche je vous prie ! Lançais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

-Moi Majesté ? Mais, vous commandez cette expédition vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre. Répondit Hans.

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit Monsieur, mais je veux vous voir ! Donc mettez vous devant moi ! Il est hors de question que vous quittiez mon champ de vision ! C'est ça où vous ne venez pas avec nous et je demande à mes gardes de vous escorter jusqu'à votre navire et vous reprenez sur l'heure la mer pour les Iles du Sud !

-Reine Elsa pardonnez-moi, mais vous parlez de mon frère, vous savez que je m'y connais fort peu en relations diplomatiques, mais il me semble que vous risquez de tendre les relations entre nos deux pays si vous agissez ainsi.

-Prince Viktor, tel est ma décision, et puisque vous parlez de diplomatie, sachez que venir s'inviter à un sommet auquel on n'est pas convié, le tout sans s'annoncer, est également une faute de la part de votre frère qui justifierait amplement que je le fasse renvoyer d'où il vient. Et Prince Hans, je prends sur moi pour ne pas parler des événements qui nous ont liés vous ma sœur et moi l'an dernier ! Donc, votre décision prince Hans ? Répondis-je d'une voix déterminée, semblable à celle que je devais avoir l'an passé quand nous nous sommes mis en quête du petit prince de Coronna.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres votre Altesse. Rétorqua Hans avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix qui me dérangeait grandement alors qu'il se plaçait en tête de cortège.

Enfin nous finîmes par partir en direction des montagnes et je suivais silencieuse la monture du Prince Hans. Certes depuis les événements de l'an dernier, nous avions pu nous rendre compte qu'il n'était pas lui-même quand il a tenté de nous éliminer, il avait même sauvé la vie de ma sœur. Anna en était suffisamment malade comme ça et je n'ai pas souvenir qu'elle l'ait remercié pour ce geste. Mais quelque chose en moi me conseillait de ne pas lui faire confiance. C'était sans doute ridicule, mais j'ai toujours voulu me fier à mon instinct qui ne m'avait guère trompé jusqu'alors. Et ce sarcasme dans sa voix, et ce petit rictus au niveau de sa lèvre. « Cette grimace, je l'ai souvent vu chez mes adversaires aux échecs ! Le genre de mimique qui apparaissait à chaque fois que je jouais un coup qui bloquait leur stratégie. C'est d'ailleurs, petit pêcher d'orgueil un de mes instants favoris du jeu, quand je sens que j'ai la main, et dès lors, je ne lâche plus ma proie ! » Pensais-je avant de me reprendre rapidement. Je n'étais pas dans une partie d'échecs mais en mission de sauvetage pour trouver un remède pour Anna ! Hans n'était pas mon adversaire, il se trouvait ici, par le hasard du destin certes, mais il nous venait en aide, et toute aide était précieuse quand il s'agissait de sauver Anna ! De toute façon, l'avoir à l'œil ne devait pas changer grand-chose, l'essentiel pour moi fut que l'on ne trainasse pas en route, la vie de ma sœur en dépendait.

-Vous savez Majesté, Hans a un bon fond ! Entendis-je derrière moi, puis détournant le regard, je vis Viktor qui se mettait à ma hauteur, laissant Kristoff Eugène et Raiponce qui discutaient entre eux fermer la marche.

-Je, n'ai jamais dit le contraire Prince Viktor !

-Allons Elsa, je t'ai…pardon, oh excusez moi Majesté pour ce langage on ne peut plus familier ! Je vous ai observé, et j'ai lu dans votre regard.

-Ne vous excusez pas Viktor, je ne vais pas me formaliser pour un tutoiement de votre part ! Et qu'as-tu vu dans mon regard ? Oh, puis-je me permettre le tutoiement avec vous ? Demandais-je à moitié amusée de la gène que j'avais provoqué chez le jeune prince.

-Oui bien sur tu, enfin je veux dire vous, enfin non tu peux ça ne me gène pas du tout. Je disais que je t'ai…enfin vous ai observé et votre enfin ton regard montre que vous…enfin tu ne fais pas confiance à Hans. Peina à articuler Viktor ne sachant visiblement plus comment il devait s'adresser à moi.

-Vous m'amusez beaucoup prince Viktor, vous me rappelez mon cher beau frère, n'est ce pas Kristoff ? Répondis-je en regardant mon beau frère et pensant que le verbe « amuser » n'était peut être pas le bon, le verbe « plaire » était peut être beaucoup plus approprié.

-Pardon ? Que puis-je pour toi…Euh pour vous Elsa ? Demanda surpris mon beau frère qui n'écoutait pas notre conversation ce qui contribua à mon amusement.

-Rien du tout Kristoff c'est parfait merci ! Lui répondis-je dans un léger rire que je masquais de ma main avant de poursuivre plus sérieuse avec Viktor. Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas. Bien, plus sérieusement, oui je vous le confesse, je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée envers votre frère. Il a tout de même tenté de prendre le pouvoir ici. Et même si ses fautes ont pu être réparées, je ne puis totalement lui faire confiance, son attitude ne joue par ailleurs pas en sa faveur. Répondis-je, constatant que moi aussi je ne savais plus trop si je devais le tutoyer ou le vouvoyer.

-Vous savez, Hans a toujours eu ce côté quelque peu hautin, sans doute pour prouver qu'il existait dans la fratrie. Nous n'avons pas été tendres avec lui vous savez. Mais à l'instar de Karl, et contrairement aux décuplés qui ne voient en lui qu'un enfant pourri gâté, je suis certain qu'il a du bon en lui et n'aspire qu'à aider et aimer son prochain. Elsa, je pense qu'il veut vraiment vous aider. Vous savez, à son retour avec Karl je le voyais sans cesse jouer aux échecs, vous l'avez transformé de ce point de vue. Je veux dire…tu l'as transformé Elsa.

-Et tu penses mon cher Viktor qu'apprendre qu'un menteur et un manipulateur apprends et s'exerce aux échecs est un gage de confiance ? Rétorquais en me rendant compte après coup que j'avais cette fois-ci tutoyé le plus naturellement du monde le prince des Iles du Sud.

-Je dis que tu l'as influencé Elsa ! Et d'ailleurs n'es-tu pas une formidable joueuse d'échecs ? Et pourtant tout le monde te fait confiance si je ne me trompe pas. Répondit Viktor ce à quoi pour une fois je ne trouvais rien à redire, contemplant les premiers arbres de la forêt, pensive sur cette expédition et sur Hans, mais aussi l'esprit tourné vers Anna…et Emma !

J'avais jusqu'alors bien progressé malgré la neige, sans doute fruit du pouvoir de ma jumelle puisque tout semble indiquer que la grande Elsa d'Arendelle, la Reine des Neiges comme beaucoup aimaient l'appeler soit en fait ni plus ni moins que ma sœur. Mais depuis que j'avais regardé ce petit bonnet, j'étais perdue. Toute cette rancœur, cette haine même qui brulait en moi s'était quelque peu brisée. Désormais j'avais surtout peur. Je me voyais à nouveau jeune fille, fuyant à travers ces montagnes après l'incendie, craignant tout et tout le monde et surtout mes pouvoirs dévastateurs. Mes pensées les plus sombres me revenaient. Comment pouvais-je oser penser de telles atrocités. Elsa. La reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Ma sœur ! Comment pourrais-je imaginer vouloir lui faire du mal, la détruire, prendre son trône. C'était peut être moi qui devrais être reine certes ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, et je refusais d'obtenir le pouvoir de cette façon. C'est ma famille après tout ! Moi qui n'ai plus personne ! Elles aussi ont souffert après tout ! Certes, ça devait être la belle vie de château pendant que moi je vivais, humble paysanne, mais le roi et la reine sont morts…leurs parents…mes parents ! La douleur du deuil a dû les hanter, tout autant que celle de mes parents…adoptifs me hantait chaque jour ! Depuis que j'avais regardé ce bonnet, je n'avais presque plus avancé, heureusement, je touchais presque au but, et j'avais une confortable avance ! M'arrêtant à chaque pas, ressortant l'humble vêtement pour le contempler à nouveau. A chaque fois, la décision était de plus en plus difficile à prendre : rejoindre mon poste, suivre le plan que mon beau prince Hans a imaginé et mit en place pour me faire retrouver le trône d'Arendelle. Ou tout arrêter maintenant, tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard et rencontrer par moi-même la famille royale d'Arendelle et espérer trouver une famille, être libérée, délivrée de mon fardeau. Je regardais à nouveau le paysage. Je savais où j'étais. Exactement là où le vieux troll m'avait expliqué l'origine de mon pouvoir et m'avait fait don de la fiole au liquide jaune censée annihiler mon pouvoir…ou du coup celui d'Elsa ! Machinalement je fouillais dans mes affaires pour la retrouver, elle était bien là ! Mais allais-je l'utiliser ? Hans m'avait expliqué ce que je devais en faire, mais en avais-je réellement envie ? A vrai dire je n'en savais plus rien ! Le troll, m'avait mise en garde, me conseillant de l'utiliser avec sagesse et soin. Mais devais-je continuer à suivre son conseil maintenant que Hans m'a révélé quel monstre il était ? Et même si je suivais son conseil, le plan du prince des Iles du Sud est il une solution sage ? Il allait encore sans doute se passer des heures avant que la reine Elsa, conduite par Hans justement ne tombe dans ce piège que nous lui avions préparé mais moi ? Et si je m'enfuyais ? Mais que penserait mon beau jeune prince ? Je contemplais à nouveau le bonnet, sentant monter en moi une forte culpabilité d'avoir osé penser vouloir tant de choses horribles à cette famille que je ne connais pas mais qui pourtant est la mienne. Je m'asseyais sur un rocher, contemplant l'horizon et le bonnet. J'étais tiraillée, je me sentais incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. J'avais surtout si peur ! Peur de la reine, peur de sa réaction, peur d'Anna, peur de moi-même mais aussi peur du prince Hans ! Je l'aimais, mais si je ne suivais pas son plan, que se passerait-il ? Lui d'ailleurs était-il amoureux également ? Soudain, un gargouillis de mon ventre me fit sortir de mes noirs pensées, me rappelant que j'avais encore faim. Fouillant au hasard, tout en rangeant le bonnet dans mon sac, je retrouvais une part de la tarte aux framboises d'Hans. Ma culpabilité vis-à-vis de ce dernier augmentait, mais ma faim l'emporta et je croquais avec plaisir cette gourmandise dont j'appréciais chaque bouchée, me léchant goulument les doigts ne perdant pas une seule miette de ce plaisir sucré. Une fois la pâtisserie terminée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les idées plus claires tout à coup. Je me sentais déterminée ! Comment ai-je pu avoir cet instant de faiblesse ? Avoir une once de compassion pour Elsa ! Elle qui m'a volé mon trône ! Qui a eu droit à tous les bienfaits de la vie de château ! Incapable de gouverner, manquant de geler le bon peuple d'Arendelle ! Il fallait que cesse cette odieuse tyrannie ! Oui J'allais appliquer le plan ! Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ? Nous devons nous débarrasser d'Elsa ! Hans avait mille fois raison ! Je ne dois pas ma laisser aller au larmoyant ! Je ne dois avoir aucun état d'âme, aucun tourment, aucun sentiment pour elle ! Je dois juste libérer Arendelle de son odieuse tyrannie, et de fait me délivrer moi-même ! Détournant mon regard sur une sorte de cabane qui devait être jadis le refuge de Grand Pabby je lançais mes bras dans cette direction projetant une boule de feu qui instantanément réduit le modeste abri à l'état de cendre ! « Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté !...Quand à toi Elsa ! Il précipitera ta fin ! » Lançais-je dans le silence de la forêt contemplant avec fierté mon pouvoir de destruction.

Au loin, au fond du fjord, la personne encapuchonnée attendait toujours son heure. Elle avait vu passer quelques minutes auparavant la souveraine Elsa d'Arendelle précédée par le prince Hans prendre la direction des montagnes. Cela ne l'avait absolument pas surpris bien au contraire. En revanche, constater qu'elle fut suivie était plus surprenant. La personne se doutait que la reine puisse se doter d'une légère escorte de gardes, mais elle fut surprise de constater la présence d'individus royaux dans ce cortège ! Viktor, le batard de la fratrie des Iles du Sud, dans le fond, rien de très dérangeant venant de lui. Mais plus contrariant, le prince consort Kristoff Bjorgman. Le robuste montagnard connaissait bon nombres de secrets de ces montagnes, mais ça n'était rien comparé aux deux autres protagonistes de l'expédition. L'ancien bandit Eugène Fizterbergh, peu dangereux comme Viktor, mais beaucoup plus contrariant la princesse de Coronna. De ce fait, ce groupe dispose de deux fortes personnalités dotées de grands pouvoirs. Autre surprise, il était étonnant de ne pas voir la jeune Anna d'Arendelle présente dans ce groupe ! Elle qui pourtant ne se séparait plus de sa très chère grande sœur voilà qui était curieux, mais à bien y réfléchir plutôt un avantage contrairement à la présence de Raiponce. Voilà qui allait apporter un grain de sable capable d'enrayer toute la belle mécanique qui s'était mise en place. Néanmoins la personne apparaissait confiante. Le colis avait été livré, et surtout la reine avait accepté de sortir !

-Alors comme ça vous êtes encore là vous ?! Dit une voix derrière la personne qui se retourna immédiatement sans pour autant être très surprise de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

-Roi de Coronna ! Et vous votre Altesse comment se fisse que vous ne soyez pas confortablement installé dans le fumoir du château votre altesse ?

-L'heure n'est pas aux titres ronflants ! Pas entre nous je vous prie ! Répondez plutôt à ma question ? Vous ne devriez pas être là vous le savez ? Rétorqua le souverain.

-Ne me dites surtout pas ce que j'ai à faire ! Tout ce qui va se passer est de mon fait dois-je vous le rappeler ?! Et d'ailleurs je vous retourne la question !

-Oh trois fois rien, une petite dispute sans gravité avec ma très chère nièce. Révéla le roi Ludwig avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Oh ? En auriez-vous trop fait dans ce que nous avions convenu où votre naturel désagréable aura-t-il pris le dessus ?

-Gardez vos réflexions pour vous !

-J'ose espérer cependant que personne au château n'a eu vent de cette dispute ! Cela pourrait compromettre le reste du projet !

-Tout comme votre présence ici !

-Pourtant vous sembliez certain que vous me trouverez ici, sinon, pourquoi seriez vous venu vous aventurer dans cette partie sombre des faubourgs quand votre merveilleux navire vous attend ?

-Effectivement, je venais vous voir !

-Alors n'inversez pas les rôles mon cher Ludwig ! Répliqua la personne encapuchonnée d'un ton de reproches

-Je ne vous permets pas !

-Votre rôle dois-je vous le rappeler était d'énerver la souveraine de sorte qu'elle soit manipulable, pas de vous attirer les foudres de cette dernière au point de vous faire mettre dehors comme un malpropre ! Coupa la personne encapuchonnée.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et croyez moi ce fut réussi ! Vous en revanche devriez déjà être en route, mais si vous êtes là ce n'est pas plus mal, j'avais à vous parler !

-Alors soyez brefs mon cher je vous prie !

-Vous avez vu l'expédition n'est ce pas ?

-Exact, j'attendais qu'elle passe pour m'assurer du bon fonctionnement du plan avant de partir pour la montagne ! Du coup vous me retardez !

-Cessez ce ton hautin je vous prie, et vous avez remarqué que n'y figurait pas Anna d'Arendelle, il y a une raison à cela !

-Oui et cela est-il réellement important pour nous ?

-A vous de voir, sachez qu'elle est blessée…Elle a de la glace dans le cœur ! Fit le souverain, assez satisfait de sa révélation.

-Anna s'est de nouveau fait geler le cœur ? demanda interdite la personne encapuchonnée.

-Comme je vous dis !

-C'est en effet une très bonne nouvelle pour nous ! A croire qu'il le savait…

-Qu'il savait quoi ? Coupa Ludwig.

-Pardon ? Non rien du tout, rien de très intéressant ! Répondit à la hâte la personne encapuchonnée

La personne repensait aux propos du troll à propos de la culpabilité supposée d'Elsa vis-à-vis de sa sœur, et de l'amour comme étant le point faible de la Reine des Neiges. Tout semblait corroborer, comme si le troll avait tout deviné des mois avant que cela ne se produise ! Chose surprenante, il avait même été capable de prédire sa propre fin ! Cela remplissait de confiance la personne encapuchonnée qui souhaitait cependant taire ce passage au roi Ludwig.

-Si ça n'est rien, moi en revanche j'ai une chose importante à vous dire. Fit soudain le roi du royaume de Coronna d'une voix tout à coup menaçante :

-Ne venez vous pas de le faire ?

\- Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi attentivement ! Vous avez vu qu'il manquait Anna dans ce convoi, mais vous avez également j'en suis sur remarqué qui le composait. Tout particulièrement, la présence de ma fille et de son mari !

-Et alors ? Demanda la personne encapuchonnée en haussant les épaules.

-Et alors je vous connais mieux que personne ! Je sais comment vous fonctionnez ! Alors retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire ! Le ciel à bien voulu offrir un fils à ma fille, la succession est donc assurée dans mon royaume. Alors, comme je sais comment vous procédez, mon gendre, je m'en moque ! A vrai dire, avoir dû accueillir un bandit dans la famille, s'il venait à disparaître je reconnais volontiers que ça ne sera pas moi qui le pleurerais le plus. Bref, faîtes de lui ce qu'il vous semblera nécessaire ! En revanche, si vous ou un de vos singes savants, touchez à un seul cheveu de ma fille, peu importe nos accords, peu importe qui vous êtes, je vous tue ! Lança le roi de Coronna avec froideur, ce qui cependant n'impressionna pas outre mesure la personne encapuchonnée.

-Quand à vous, tachez de ne pas manquer votre tache ! A mon retour, vous nous aurez servi Arendelle sur un plateau ! Retournez au château, débrouillez vous pour que le pouvoir ne soit plus aux mains de la famille royale. Ah et au fait, la princesse Anna est peut être mortellement blessée comme vous me dîtes, mais s'il vous vient l'envie dans votre grande générosité d'abréger quelque peu ses souffrances, n'hésitez pas mon bon roi… Répondit calmement la personne encapuchonnée avant de s'en retourner et prendre la direction à son tour des montagnes.

-Je le ferais, et j'espère pour vous que vos magouilles fonctionneront ! Lança le roi à la personne encapuchonnée qui s'éloignait.

La personne avait réussie à entendre la dernière réplique du roi de Coronna, et riait intérieurement au terme magouilles. « Comment peut-il parler de magouille ? » se demandait la personne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à toutes les étapes de ce plan, préparé depuis plusieurs années déjà. Toutes ces longues recherches sur le pouvoir des trolls, sur l'origine des pouvoirs d'Elsa, d'Emma et la légende de l'Yggdrasil. La personne se souvenait également des longues recherches à remonter la piste d'Emma, la petite avait brûlé son village, ses parents adoptifs étaient morts, la recherche s'était du coup avérée plus complexe que prévue, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, au détour d'un bazar dans la montagne, l'immense gérant ne parle d'une jeune femme à son service. Dès lors la piste d'Emma avait été plus simple à suivre, et aborder la jeune femme, la mettre en confiance et lui révéler à demi mot ses origines, avant qu'Hans n'entre en scène ! « Tout ceci tient du génie ! Et lui me parle de magouilles ! Quel incapable ! » Pensa la personne, qui arrivait à l'orée de la forêt.


	16. Au hasard des chemins

Chapitre 16 : Au hasard des chemins

Nous étions partis depuis une heure déjà cheminant à travers les arbres touffus. Personne ne parlait, nous étions tous trop concentrés dans nos pensées. Moi je songeais à Anna, je m'angoissais rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir avant que je ne sois revenue. Je pensais également à Emma. Comment allions nous réagir en nous voyant si nous devions être amenées à nous croiser au cours de cette expédition ? Si tel est le cas, serait-elle coopérative ? D'après Viktor elle n'avait pas l'air agressif mais bon on ne sait jamais comment sont vraiment les gens. Et puis c'était méchant à dire mais je ne trouvais pas que la parole de Viktor soit une source fiable. J'avais l'impression que c'était le même archétype que Kristoff. Grand, benêt, solitaire, taille musclé qui laisse entrevoir un côté menaçant mais qui en réalité cache derrière lui un gros cœur en guimauve…Oui, je crois qu'il méritait lui aussi le titre affectueux de grand dadet qu'avait octroyé Raiponce à Kristoff ! Il était de nature niaise comme l'était Kristoff… Et Anna. Pas pour rien qu'on dit : « qui se ressemble s'assemble »… Bon Viktor semblait quand même moins niais que Kristoff… Oh et puis après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire de savoir comment il était ?!

Voulant à tout prix oublier cette conversation avec moi-même j'observais les autres. Eugène et Raiponce marchaient derrière d'un pas plutôt décontracté comme s'il s'agissait plus d'une promenade de santé au lieu d'une escapade de sauvetage. Ils ne semblaient plus aussi inquiets que tout à l'heure. Quant à Hans il regardait les arbres d'une façon un peu psychorigide comme si il s'attendait à voir un fantôme sortir de derrière les branches...Ou Emma ! Après tout, tous n'avaient que ce nom à la bouche ! Comme si nous avions un besoin impérieux de la retrouver ! Je me doutais bien que d'ici peu il me faudrait la rencontrer mais là n'était pas la priorité ! A cet instant je me rappelais brutalement que nous devions aller voir les trolls avant de voir Emma car j'avais quelques petites questions à leur poser. Enfin surtout à poser sur le savoir de Grand Pabby même si me souvenant des événements de l'an passé, devoir chercher dans l'univers de ce monstre ne me remplissait pas de joie ! Mais heureusement je ne suis pas seule dans cette opération ! Et le destin veut que ce soit encore un prince des Iles du Sud qui m'accompagne dans cette aventure ! Enfin en l'occurrence, deux princes, puisqu'il nous fallait également composer avec Hans qui nous guidait. D'ailleurs j'étais étonnée de voir que Viktor et Hans ne se parlaient pas comme le feraient deux frères normaux. Anna m'avait appris qu'Hans n'avait pas été très aimé de ses frères, Karl me l'avait également avoué, me disant qu'il en était même en partie responsable. J'étais bien forcée d'y croire avec la preuve que j'avais sous les yeux. D'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas faire de remarques de ce genre étant donné mon refus de parler à Anna durant les 13 dernières années qui se sont passées avant mon couronnement.

Alors que j'y songeais encore nous finîmes par nous arrêter en plein milieu du chemin. Pendant que ces messieurs débattaient en bons males dominants sur l'exactitude du chemin à emprunter, vantant tour à tour la légitimité de chef de groupe et leur sens inné de l'orientation. Raiponce et moi récapitulions sur la direction à suivre pour pouvoir aller chez les trolls. Nous avions trois voies en face de nous et dans mes souvenirs c'était celle du milieu qui était la bonne. Hans lui nous tournait le dos, mais je ne pouvais ni ne voulais le laisser hors de ma vue, et n'écoutait plus ma cousine qui semblait s'être éloignée de moi. Hans semblait pensif, à observer un autre chemin. Il ne voyait sans doute pas que je l'observais dans son dos alors qu'une petite sacoche ouverte attira mon regard. Instinctivement, je plongeais ma main, pour attraper ce qui avait attiré mon attention et je ressortais discrètement sans que Hans ne s'aperçoive de rien, une petite fiole, semblable en tout point à celle que j'avais dans ma poche et qui naturellement me revenait à l'esprit. La seule petite différence, était la couleur du liquide, mais sa provenance ne faisait aucun doute ! C'était une potion de Grand Pabby ! « J'ai bien fait de ne lui accorder aucune confiance ! » me disais-je alors que je fourrais cette petite fiole dans ma poche, allant retrouver Raiponce pour la mettre hors de portée du prince des Iles du Sud. Mais je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit à ma cousine qu'une voix derrière nous, nous interpellait.

-Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux de nous séparer reine Elsa ? Proposa Hans en observant les deux autres chemins avant d'ajouter : comme ça le premier qui trouve Emma pourra la ramener au plus vite à Anna.

-Je désire lui parler avant vous le savez très bien. Et qui plus est, elle n'est pas notre priorité prince Hans ! Votre tache est de nous accompagner chez les trolls !

-Je pourrais cependant vous la ramener, je suis certain de pouvoir la retrouver rapidement, vous ferez ainsi d'une pierre deux coups votre Altesse ! Je ne désire qu'une chose, c'est vous prouver mon allégeance et ma bonne foi !

-Je ne vous laisserais pas y aller seul répétais-je d'une voix que je voulais la plus autoritaire possible.

-Majesté je suis conscient que dans le passé j'ai pu vous causer quelques désagréments…

-Vous avez failli me tuer et ce à plusieurs reprises ! Déclarais-je choquée qu'il puisse parler de ça comme un simple désagrément.

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait objecta-t-il, j'ai payé assez bien les conséquences de mes actes vous ne me laissez pas de troisième chance ? Pourtant, vous étiez bien plus amicale à mon départ en présence de feu mon frère Karl ! Majesté ! Je ne vous dis pas ça pour vous troubler ! Je suis persuadé que vous devez retrouver cette femme, c'est le destin sans doute qui a voulu que ces événements se produisent ! Et son village d'enfance n'est pas si loin dans cette direction !

-Non… Toutefois vous avez raison sur un point : Trouver Emma peut s'avérer utile, et puisque vous insistez tant ! Mais hors de question de vous laisser y aller ! Je vous veux ici avec moi !

A peine eûs-je terminé ma phrase que Kristoff, Viktor et Eugène revinrent enfin vers nous, ayant visiblement terminé leur débat. Comme je n'étais pas sûre qu'ils aient entendu notre conversation, je leurs répétais brièvement ce que je venais de dire au prince des îles du Sud. J'en profitais pour confier cette mission à ma cousine et son époux. Raiponce avait un talent de diplomate, et Eugène flairait les embuscades ! Quand j'eus fini notre cher bandit mettait déjà les points sur les I.

-Si je comprends bien, Raiponce et moi allons-nous diriger vers le village d'Emma pour retrouver des gens susceptibles de savoir où elle est.

-Vous devez surtout la trouver ELLE ! Soulignais-je accentuant bien la voix sur le pronom personnel « elle ».

Eugène hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait bien compris. Puis il commença à se diriger vers le chemin de gauche.

-Un instant. J'aimerais donner quelque chose à Raiponce déclarais-je alors que les autres me fixèrent bizarrement, en privé ajoutais-je.

Bien que ne comprenant pas très bien où je voulais en venir ma cousine me suivit dans l'arrière bois. Une fois que je m'assurais que nous fûmes seules, je sortis la fiole que je venais de dérober au prince Hans des Iles du Sud.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, tout ce qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de cette potion est quelle est très puissante et qu'il ne faut pas que tu l'utilises, si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains nous serions perdues. C'est pour cela que je te la confie à toi. Si jamais je me fais attaquer…

-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu te faire attaquer ? Et toi, avec tes pouvoirs ? Railla ma cousine

-Je m'attends à tout avec Hans, son attitude ne me plait guère, si jamais je me fais attaquer au moins ils ne pourront pas me la prendre. Flynn ne doit pas être au courant de son existence, je veux que tu la caches c'est bien compris ?!

-Où ?

D'un signe de tête je lui montrais son corset. C'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Personne n'irait chercher la fiole dans un endroit pareil. J'espérais juste que Flynn et elle, ne feraient rien pendant notre absence. Pour éviter que ça se produise je lui rappelais :

-Ne vous égarez pas du droit chemin Eugène et toi ! Vous n'allez pas là-bas pour flirter la vie d'Anna en dépend. SI jamais vous trouvez Emma débrouillez-vous pour la ramener chez les trolls. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous là-bas est-ce clair ?

-Oui.

-Très bien conclus-je

Nous retournâmes ensuite auprès des autres qui commençaient à se poser des questions.

-Bonne chance à vous deux ! Annonçais-je à l'adresse de Flynn et ma cousine.

Ils me remercièrent et se mirent enfin en route de leur côté.

-Reine Elsa puis-je me porter volontaire pour aller voir du côté de votre palais de glace ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Hans.

-Et pourquoi donc voudriez-vous aller là-bas ?

-Eh bien, trouver Emma !

-Quelle est cette obsession prince Hans que de vouloir retrouver cette jeune femme. Ma cousine et son époux partent à sa recherche c'est déjà bien suffisant.

-Pour couvrir davantage de terrain votre Altesse ! Vos vous rendez chez les trolls, vous connaissez le chemin, je ne vous suis donc d'aucun renfort ! Au moins si je puis vous éclairer de ce côté j'en serais honoré ! Fit Hans qui semblait vouloir à tout prix se retrouver seul ce qui me confortait dans l'idée de refuser sa requête.

-C'est tout simplement hors de question !

-Mais pourquoi vous montrez vous à ce point défiante votre Majesté. Demanda alors Hans, dont l'outrecuidance dépassait toutes les limites.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit je ne vous fait pas confiance, inutile d'insister vous n'irez pas seul là-bas. Nous allons faire un crochet ensemble avant de nous rendre chez les trolls. Qui sait, peut être trouverons nous enfin la dépouille de Grand Pabby ! Il avait peut être certains de ses secrets avec lui ! Répondis-je en faisant de gros efforts pour conserver mon calme face à Hans.

-Majesté si je puis me permettre intervint soudain Viktor j'ai peur que si nous passions d'abord par le château il sera malheureusement trop tard pour le princesse Anna. Enfin moi ce c'est que je crains mais tu… Vous… Enfin tu es la seule à pouvoir prendre la décision.

-Nous n'avons pourtant pas le choix, Le troll avait beaucoup de potions sur lui quand nous l'avons vaincu. Si nous les retrouvions elles pourraient nous servir ! Avouais-je à contrecœur alors que Viktor me fit un signe pour me parler plus en privé.

-Elsa j'ai peut-être une idée, je pourrais partir avec Hans au palais de glace pendant que vous vous rendez seule chez les trolls, ainsi il y aura quelqu'un pour surveiller Hans et ainsi veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de nouvelles manigances. Quant à vous pendant ce temps-là vous serez plus tranquille pour discuter avec les trolls sur leur savoir…

Au fur et à mesure que j'entendais son raisonnement je retrouvais peu à peu le sourire. J'avais eu tord tout à l'heure : Ce n'était pas un grand dadet ou autre méchanceté que j'avais pu penser. Si j'avais été Anna je lui aurais sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Il m'arrivait quelquefois de regretter ne pas être aussi impulsive qu'elle. Toutefois acceptant mon caractère qui reprenait le dessus je dis assez royalement :

-Votre proposition est excellente mon cher Viktor, je sais que je peux compter sur vous si jamais ce cher prince des îles du Sud tourne mal vous pourrez l'arrêter.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer mes seigneurs intervint soudain Hans, je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de moi à la troisième personne surtout si c'est pour colporter des vilénies à mon sujet. Comme je vous le répète j'ai fauté par le passé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je recommence aujourd'hui. J'ai appris à travers mes erreurs mais aujourd'hui j'ai changé.

A le voir si franc et loyal j'avais presque envie de le croire, mais mon instinct me conseillait de rester sur ma ligne de conduite et de ne lui accorder aucune confiance. Aussi, je n'ajoutais rien à mes injonctions et lui souhaitais bonne chance ainsi qu'à Viktor.

-Rejoignez-moi au plus vite auprès des trolls tout comme Raiponce et Eugène est-ce entendu ?

-Oui Reine Elsa répondirent leur voix à l'unisson.

J'attendis qu'ils ne soient plus qu'un petit point dans le paysage pour enfin me mettre en route vers la plaine des trolls. Plus j'avançais dans l'endroit plus je me disais que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que nous nous soyons séparés si tôt. Finalement, peut être m'étais-je trompée. Hans souhaitait visiblement sincèrement nous aider. Ses idées ne sont d'ailleurs jusqu'alors pas mauvaises, c'est même tout le contraire. Et après tout, c'était lui qui était venu le premier nous avertir des feux dans la montagne ! Pensais-je alors que j'observais la beauté de la forêt.

Raiponce et Eugène marchaient tranquillement vers le village d'Emma semblant avoir complètement oublié que le temps leur était compté. Suivant les instructions d'Elsa, Raiponce restait assez éloignée d'Eugène elle qui d'habitude était toujours collée à lui. De ce fait le bandit ne comprenait rien à la situation.

-Tu me fais la tête ma jolie ? Lança-t-il Prenant une voix de bourreau des cœurs.

-Bien sûr que non simplement il ne faut pas penser à autre chose qu'à notre mission c'est tout ! La vie d'Anna est en jeu.

-Aurais-tu peur que je te déconcentre ? Demanda encore Eugène plaçant les mains sur les hanches à la princesse.

Raiponce sentait un désir monter en elle pourtant elle devait le laisser s'en aller, à contrecœur bien entendu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls tous les deux sans Pascal et ça aurait été une occasion rêvée pour le faire mais Anna était plus importante qu'une aventure érotique. La princesse de Coronna se dépêcha donc de retirer les mains du beau bandit après les avoir embrassées.

-Je suis désolée Eugène ça n'est pas le moment.

Bien que peiné le bandit finit par comprendre qu'elle avait raison et ne tenta donc plus d'approche sur sa femme. Ils continuèrent ainsi le chemin silencieux pendant encore une bonne heure.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village celui-ci était silencieux et désert.

-Les gens sont peut-être partis en vacances sur une île, bronzés reposés tranquilles ! Plaisanta Flynn en adressant un clin d'œil à sa belle.

Mais d'un regard furieux Raiponce le fit taire. Elle, comprenait déjà qu'ils avaient fait tout le chemin pour rien.

-Elsa a parlé de sa maison répliqua aussitôt Flynn qui en avait marre de se faire réprimander à tout va pas son épouse, bien qu'il en fut habitué depuis leurs épousailles.

-Tu sais laquelle c'est peut-être ? Se moqua la princesse de Coronna.

-Bien entendu c'est celle qui est calcinée là-bas répondit-il en pointant le doigt vers les décombres de l'ancienne maison d'Emma.

Raiponce lui gratifia un sourire en signe de bravo. Puis ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se rendirent de suite sur les lieux funestes.

-Elle n'est pas là visiblement déclara Eugène plusieurs minutes plus tard après qu'ils firent le tour de la maison.

-Il nous faut donc repartir dit Raiponce d'une voix autoritaire.

-Tu ne veux pas te reposer un peu ?

-Non. Eugène non ! Ca n'est pas le moment ! Et même si ça l'était, penses tu qu'avec ce blizzard il soit très prudent d'enlever toutes ces couches ?!

-Oh nous venons du royaume du soleil n'est ce pas ? Il nous sera aisé d'augmenter la température ! Fit Eugène de plus en plus entreprenant, avant de poursuivre : Il suffit d'y aller par étapes : tu pourrais peut être commencer par enlever ta cape, puis tes collants, puis ta robe, puis ton corset…

Au fur et à mesure que Flynn énumérait les vêtements il s'amusait à glisser ses mains à travers les tissus laissant Raiponce toute chose. Elle faillit céder, l'idée de se retrouver seule avec son époux dans un cadre si champêtre était certes très tentant, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller au badinage ! Vis-à-vis de ses cousines c'était impossible, mais tellement compliqué à refuser ! Sauf qu'au moment où le bandit lui dénouait le corset elle repensa à la fiole et se releva brusquement.

-Voyons Eugène Fizterbergh vous ne pensiez tout de même pas faire ça ici ! Et puis il est temps de se remettre en route. Fit Raiponce en prenant un ton impérieux ressemblant à celui que pouvait avoir Elsa.

-Si fait votre Altesse ! Aidez-moi à me relever je vous en prie ma mie ! Soupira-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Raiponce qui trouvait que son mari en faisait un peu trop.

-J'ai les mains prises ! Déclara-t-il tout en lui montrant la fiole en signe de victoire.

Le temps que Raiponce réagisse Eugène était déjà debout planquant la potion dans son veston vert.

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que c'est ? C'est ça qu'Elsa t'a donné dans les bois ?

-Oui elle me la confiée ! Rend-là moi.

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle contient ?

-Flynn je n'en sais rien, et je ne souhaite pas le savoir !

-Pourquoi donc ? Qu'est devenue la petite princesse curieuse qui rêvait de voir les lanternes ? Railla Eugène

-Elle a grandi c'est tout ! Laisse ça Eugène s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas prudent rend moi cette fiole pour la dernière fois ! S'impatienta Raiponce

-Que si tu m'embrasses dit-il faisant office du chantage habituel.

Raiponce était à la fois consternée et amusée. Depuis son mariage elle trouvait Eugène parfois enfant, et depuis qu'elle était devenue maman, elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir un deuxième enfant plutôt qu'un époux ! Les deux amants se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs instants. Puis à force de bouger ils finirent par avoir soif.

-Eugène passe la gourde ! précisa Raiponce lui arrachant presque l'objet de son ceinturon.

-Il n'y a plus d'eau dit-il, le seul liquide qu'il nous reste à boire c'est ça.

Eugène montrait évidemment la fiole. Raiponce n'était pas pour la boire ne sachant pas ces effets. Malheureusement la soif l'emporta et finalement Raiponce déboucha la petite fiole pour la vider de son contenu bleuté. Heureusement il fallait être très attentif pour que cela se voie réellement.

-Assez perdu de temps maintenant reprenons notre route ! S'exclama la princesse de Coronna en remettant l'objet d'Elsa dans son corset. Direction les trolls !

Le couple de Coronna, se remit alors en route. Alors qu'au loin, tapis dans les fourrées, la personne encapuchonnée n'avait rien manqué de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ce village fantôme, et intérieurement jubilait. Hans avait vraisemblablement formidablement bien réussi à se débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Et Raiponce venait de commettre l'irréparable en buvant la fiole. Désormais, elle allait devenir leur nouveau singe savant ! Au moment de repartir chez les trolls, la personne encapuchonnée se félicitait d'avoir, il y a un an de ça, dérobé sans aucune honte les potions qui restaient dans la cape de la dépouille de Grand Pabby. Celles-ci s'avéraient très utiles aujourd'hui !

Viktor et Hans se dirigeaient silencieusement vers le palais de glace. Hans était pensif et impassible mais intérieurement il jubilait. Il avait vu et avait fait comme si de rien était Elsa lui dérober une petite potion qui lui avait été confiée, conception de Grand Pabby. Sur le coup, il avait paniqué, et suivit la souveraine, la voyant laisser la précieuse fiole à sa cousine Raiponce. Sans le savoir, en faisant cela, Elsa lui facilitait la tache. Elle ne gardait pas sur elle la potion qui aurait pu être pour le coup un désavantage pour le prince des Iles du Sud si Elsa avait su l'utiliser à bon escient. Au lieu de ça, en la confiant à Raiponce qui partait seule à l'aventure avec son bandit d'époux, cette dernière allait tôt ou tard se retrouver sous le joug du prince, ne faisant qu'augmenter un peu plus sa dangerosité qui doit l'amener à renverser la reine Elsa d'Arendelle. Viktor de son côté observait son frère essayant de découvrir la moindre trahison sur son visage. Il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose. Tout comme Elsa il le sentait. Il n'aurait su dire si sa déduction tenait du fait que ça soit la reine Elsa elle-même qui l'ait suggérée ou bien si elle venait de sa propre déduction. Cette reine d'Arendelle lui plaisait par sa majesté tout en le rendant également timide. Il s'était pris d'affection pour cette reine qui ressemblait à Emma mais qui pourtant semblait encore plus tourmentée qu'elle. Il n'était pas naïf. Il voyait très bien que derrière son cœur de glace, son air dur se tenait une jeune fille dévorée par la souffrance du passé qui partait à peine à la recherche de son identité. C'était ça qui lui plaisait chez elle. Car au fond lui aussi avait besoin de connaître sa vraie identité. Aux yeux du monde il était le prince Viktor deuxième du nom, batard des Iles du Sud, avait eu 12 frères dont un décédé récemment, une mère très affective avec lui contrairement à un père plutôt étranger. Oui aux yeux du monde il était ainsi. Mais en réalité il n'était personne car il ne savait rien de lui. Ce Hans qu'il considérait comme son frère, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment passé du temps avec le benjamin des Iles du Sud, ce dernier avait toujours été un simple étranger à ses yeux. C'était le seul qui ne l'avait jamais mis à l'aise dans les relations familiales. Mais sans doute aussi, le fruit des relations dans la fratrie, et Hans, qui était toujours le pestiféré, le boulet, celui qui était la cible des railleries familiales. Il savait que son frère était devenu, probablement à cause de cela une teigne. Il savait qu'il préparait quelque chose contre Elsa, comme la souveraine d'Arendelle, il le sentait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait éloigné de la reine pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse du mal… Oh Elsa… Pendant un instant le prince Viktor partit dans ses pensées mais il n'y resta pas très longtemps. Juste assez pour se rappeler qu'il était là pour la princesse Anna aussi. Aussi se rapprocha-t-il de Hans.

-Que manigances-tu ? Finit-il par demander d'une manière un peu rustre.

Hans comme à son habitude prit une tête innocente, convaincante et lui répliqua :

-Quel plaisir d'avoir le soutient de sa famille mon cher Viktor ! Fit Hans d'un ton ironique avant de poursuivre : A ton avis qu'est-ce que je pourrais manigancer ?

-Tu es capable de tout, on ne peut pas te faire confiance, tu es le seul de la famille à être différent.

-A t'entendre on croirait que c'est moi qui ait été adopté rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps que Viktor se faisait rappeler à l'ordre pour son patrimoine génétique non égal à celui de la famille des îles du Sud. Néanmoins, Hans lui avait toujours cassé les pieds avec ça. Au début il s'énervait maintenant il s'en moquait. Pourquoi écouterait-il un morveux qui avait été pris en grippe par tout le monde ? Mais lui, se souvenait de Karl, son ainé, voulait réhabiliter Hans, alors lui faisait un effort pour ne pas être si soupçonneux, néanmoins il n'en démordait pas et répéta sa question :

-Que manigances-tu ?

-Rien. Se contenta de répondre Hans de manière assez sèche

-Tu mens, je le sais bien.

-Alors cher Viktor je vais faire un effort d'imagination et imaginer que je puisse avoir un quelconque dessein puisque tu sembles y tenir tant que ça ! Donc, s'il arrivait quelque chose à la reine Elsa et que ça devait être moi le responsable ne penses-tu pas que je serais avec elle plutôt qu'avec toi ?

-S'il devait arriver quelque chose à la reine Elsa et que tu sois le responsable crois-moi sang bleu ou pas, fraternité ou pas, de toute façon avec moi tu n'en as que faire me rappelant sans cesse que je n'ai pas ton sang, je te le ferais amèrement regretter !

-Oh mon cher Viktor si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais croire que tu en pinces pour notre chère reine Elsa plaisanta Hans tout en observant son frère du regard.

-Ce n'est pas vrai objecta-t-il.

-Heureusement que ça ne l'est pas renchérit Hans, tu imagines les railleries dans les royaumes ?! « La reine Elsa encore avec un prince des îles du Sud ! » ou encore « La reine Elsa aime l'humour anglais ». Mais surtout, la reine, attachée aux traditions qu'elle est, s'enamourer d'un roturier ! Car ton titre de prince, d'où le tiens-tu ? D'où viens-tu petit adopté ?!

-Dis ce que tu veux Hans ! Je me fiche de ce que peuvent colporter les petits pékinois dans ton genre fulmina Viktor.

-Donc tu l'avoues ! Tu serais donc prêt à aimer Elsa, tu serais- prêt à souiller la mémoire de Karl qui l'aimait également ?

-Admettons que ton raisonnement soit vrai dans ce cas-là je rendrais hommage à Karl.

-En mettant celle qu'il aimait dans ton lit quel hommage ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Je te défends de parler ainsi de la Reine ! Comment peux-tu oser réduire l'amour à cela ? De toute façon il m'est impossible de parler d'amour avec toi Hans, toi qui n'as jamais aimé personne, toi qui faisais toujours semblant d'aimer les gens juste pour les manipuler.

-Je ne suis plus comme ça maintenant maugréa-t-il, j'ai changé.

Viktor n'en croyait pas un mot. Derrière ce masque fébrile et viril se cachait en réalité la peste qu'il avait toujours connu. Puisqu'il parlait d'amour il se décida à lui poser une des questions qui lui avait toujours brûlé les lèvres :

-Et as-tu aimé Anna d'Arendelle que tu souhaites tant aider à sauver ?

La réponse fut claire :

-Non.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu donc la sauver ?

-Je veux me racheter des erreurs que j'ai pu faire dans le passé.

-Tu es conscient qu'il n'en sortira aucun retour.

-Peu importe. J'aurai lavé mon honneur !

-Si tu pouvais recommencer à courtiser la princesse Anna le ferais-tu ?

-Non continua-t-il.

Et ce petit jeu de passe entre les deux princes des Iles du Sud continua à se faire malgré un agacement croissant de la part d'Hans, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent au palais de glace d'Elsa. Son architecture n'avait pas changé en un an donnant l'impression que c'était hier qu'Hans et les autres étaient venus après avoir capturé Pascal. Pourtant les temps avaient changé. Laissant le cours de ses pensées défiler Hans devança son frère et monta rapidement l'escalier jusqu'à la porte gelée. Celle-ci était fermée. Après que Viktor eût fait le même trajet qu'Hans et qu'il voulut ouvrir la porte ce dernier le stoppa et déclara :

-Tu ne peux pas entrer laisse-moi y aller d'abord, je connais bien le monstre qui protège ce lieux.

Viktor savait très bien qu'Hans parlait de Guimauve l'énorme bonhomme de neige crée par Elsa. Toutefois il n'en avait pas peur car comme sa maîtresse lui aussi n'avait pas mauvais fond.

-Vas-y mais passé une minute j'entre à mon tour.

Hans prit l'accord et sans perdre plus de temps entra dans le palais. Bien entendu ce qu'il devait y faire n'avait rien à voir avec la créature diabolique qu'il avait terrassé l'an passé. Il y retrouva les gardes qui avaient attendu patiemment son retour depuis qui les avait conduits ici avant d'aller quérir la souveraine d'Arendelle.

-Messieurs, le prince Viktor est dehors leur dit-il sur un ton princier, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

Les gardes se regardèrent comme s'ils connaissaient déjà les instructions à l'avance et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à mettre le tout en pratique.

-Bien prince Hans ! S'écrièrent-ils.

Viktor comptait les secondes avant d'entrer ne souhaitant pas laisser de liberté à son jeune frère. Ça y est Viktor pouvait entrer dans le château. Rebondissant pour se relever il était sur le point de pousser la porte quand il sentit une force qui la tirait.

-Hans arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu, laisse-moi entrer ! Plaida Viktor qui commençait à se mordre les doigts de l'avoir laissé seul.

Finalement il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'on lui ouvre si vite mais ce fut le cas. A peine eût-il terminé ses paroles que l'on tira sur la porte faisant faire un vol plané au prince des îles du Sud. En effet Viktor se plaqua tête la première au sol. Furieux il se déchaîna contre son frère tout en se relevant :

-Hans quel espèce d'imbécile tu fais ! Tu mériterais que je te…

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car à cet instant les gardes l'encerclèrent. Certains se chargèrent de lui ligoter les mains pendant que d'autres le tenait recroquevillé à l'aide de longues lances.

-Hans tu n'es qu'un sal… Commença Viktor.

Avant que son jeune frère lui-même lui passe un foulard autour de la bouche pour qu'il ne pipe plus mots. Viktor était de plus en plus furieux, rouge de colère. Il avait envie de tous les assassiner. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens essayant désespérément de pouvoir se libérer. Hélas il s'arrêta tout en sueurs.

-Tu es beaucoup trop malin Viktor pour un batard déclara Hans faisant rire les gardes, mais sache que je suis encore plus malin que toi.

Viktor tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais avec le baluchon c'était assez difficile à entendre. Néanmoins Hans le comprit :

-Oh… Que vais-je dire à la reine Elsa pour ta disparition ?! Rien du tout évidemment. Tu vois finalement je vais t'arranger la tâche. Toi qui avais des problèmes de séduction pour courtiser sa Majesté tu vas pouvoir trouver tout le temps qu'il faut en enfer pour qu'elle devienne ta femme quand j'en aurai fini avec elle ! Et je reviendrais débarrasser la famille de ton sang impur !

Comprenant peu à peu où Hans voulait en venir Viktor hurla, lâchant des jurons plus affreux les uns que les autres. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Elsa, sa précieuse Elsa seule. Le prince des îles du Sud lui caressa alors la joue pour le calmer.

-Tout doux, tout doux minauda-t-il comme à un petit chien.

Puis au moment où il s'y attendait le moins il lui assena un gros coup de poing dans la figure veillant à ne pas louper son coup. Du sang jaillit du front de Viktor alors qu'il s'étalait inconscient sur le sol alors qu'Hans, sans aucun était d'âme pour son frère s'en retourna, pour gagner au plus vite la plaine des trolls...


	17. Putsch à Arendelle

Chapitre 17 : Putsch à Arendelle

Le roi Ludwig de Coronna se pressait pour regagner au plus vite le château d'Arendelle et honorer sa part du marché. Il n'avait certes qu'une confiance limitée en la personne encapuchonnée avec qui il était en affaire. Il savait à qui il avait à faire, il était sans doute celui qui la connaissait le plus au monde. Le roi savait de quoi la personne était capable, et était peu enclin à ce type de méthode, mais le complot était tout de même alléchant, malgré la faible considération qu'il pouvait octroyer à la personne encapuchonnée. Le roi savait pertinemment que toute personne douée de sens qui aurait eu vent d'un tel projet n'aurait jamais accepté de collaborer avec la personne, quand on connaissait son caractère véritable. Cette personne était passée maître dans l'art de la manipulation et la trahison, et l'on ne pouvait alors que prédire à celui qui s'associait avec, qu'il se ferait doubler au dernier moment, et exclure du plan. Le roi de Coronna savait tout cela. Il savait que c'était vrai, mais pas pour lui. Car lui connaissait absolument tous les secrets de la personne, et au moindre doute, il se chargerait de la démasquer sans attendre, et ça, la personne encapuchonnée le savait aussi. Avec le roi de Coronna, celle-ci était obligée de jouer franc-jeu, et ne pouvait se permettre toute tentative de trahison, le risque était en effet bien trop grand. Le roi se rappelait de l'époque où il avait découvert qui était réellement cette personne, alors que sa femme souffrante venait de recevoir les bienfaits de la fleur d'or et devait accoucher dans les prochains jours de la princesse Raiponce. Cette révélation l'avait mise hors de lui ! A tel point qu'il n'avait pu se réjouir pleinement de la guérison de sa femme et la naissance de sa fille. Dans un coin de son esprit, il gardait cette révélation en tête. Cette pensée lui avait alors coûté très chère ! Il avait dès lors laissé retomber son attention au lendemain de la naissance de Raiponce, qui s'était alors fait enlever pour plonger son royaume dans une infinie tristesse durant dix huit longues années. Pendant toutes ces années, le roi de Coronna, avait tenté, par colère, considérant que cet événement était la cause de l'enlèvement réussi de sa fille de prouver l'identité de la personne encapuchonnée et révéler au monde sa vraie nature, et avait finalement réussi à trouver la preuve. Mais il n'avait rien dit, car cette découverte était arrivée, hasard du destin au même moment où Raiponce avait été retrouvée. La joie du souverain l'avait alors emporté sur la colère et ce fut son erreur, il le savait, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix il fallait aller jusqu'au bout ! Pensait-il en continuant de se remémorer ces événements tandis qu'il gagnait la cour d'honneur du château d'Arendelle.

Entrant dans le château, il ne pouvait manquer le tableau entouré d'un liserait noir de feu son frère Quentin d'Arendelle, disparu en mer alors qu'il se rendait au mariage princier à Coronna. Ce mariage ! Le roi en gardait un souvenir amer ! Car s'il n'avait pas révélé l'identité de la personne encapuchonnée. Cette dernière était présente et avait obtenu audience auprès de lui. La personne se savait découverte, avouant alors son projet au souverain de Coronna. Mais elle avait eu quelques arguments frappants notamment à propos de son gendre dont le pédigrée de bandit et d'orphelin n'était guère engageant pour le prestige de la lignée de Coronna. Si pour le statut de bandit, la personne encapuchonnée ne pouvait rien y changer en revanche, concernant l'aspect orphelin, elle pouvait apporter des preuves sur les origines d'Eugène Fizterbergh. Origines, bien plus prestigieuses que celle d'un pauvre orphelin ayant basculé dans la délinquance. En revanche, la personne acceptait de fournir les preuves, à la seule condition que le roi taise son identité, et aussi participe activement à ses desseins. A la cour de Coronna on jasait de ce mariage avec ce roturier qui peu de temps auparavant était encore condamné à mort et évadé. Certaines mauvaises langues allaient jusqu'à colporter une rumeur faisant d'Eugène le ravisseur de Raiponce, qui d'un habile tour de passe-passe a réussi à se faire accepter dans la famille royale. Aussi prouver que son gendre provient d'une lignée plus noble, voire même royale, d'après les sous entendus de la personne, aiderait à faire taire les rumeurs et qui plus est, contenter son gendre qui avait exprimé sa volonté de trouver ses véritables origines. Enfin, d'après le plan de la personne, le roi de Coronna pouvait obtenir de très grands avantages financiers et une influence forte de son royaume. Le marché fut alors conclu, le roi venait de commettre sa deuxième erreur et de fait, s'enchaînait à la personne.

Au départ, la personne ne donnait pas d'indices susceptibles d'aider le roi de Coronna à remonter la supposée lignée d'Eugène, mais d'un autre côté, aucune manipulation visant à ébranler la monarchie d'Arendelle n'était mise sur pied. Pendant des mois le roi guettait un signe de vie de la personne encapuchonnée qui allait lui donner des ordres de mission mais rien ne lui fut transmis. Il finit alors par penser que cette audience au mariage n'avait été qu'une manipulation grossière, et qu'en acceptant ce marché il se compromettait, il devenait désormais délicat pour lui de dénoncer la personne. Oui elle avait habilement manœuvré, elle venait de gagner sa tranquillité, le roi de Coronna étant désormais obligé de taire son identité. Bien que cela le contrarie grandement, il finissait par se contenter de cette situation, après tout, son royaume nageait dans le bonheur de la princesse retrouvée et mariée, et au bout d'un peu plus de deux ans de noces, la grande nouvelle d'un futur héritier était arrivée.

Le roi Ludwig avait même pratiquement oublié cette histoire alors que sa fille partait en direction d'Arendelle. Mais, comme un fait exprès c'est à cette date précise qu'il recevait une missive de la personne l'informant de se tenir prêt et que les événements allaient se précipiter. Au départ le roi de Coronna n'avait pas pris cette missive au sérieux. C'était bien trop flou, aucune action concrète à part une date, le couronnement de la reine. Mais le délai semblait trop court pour un projet d'une aussi grande envergure. Le roi s'était alors persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une petite tentative de la personne pour ne pas se faire oublier à son bon souvenir. Hélas, il dû se rendre compte que la personne avait préparé cette mission, d'une part il était stupéfait comme le reste du monde du pouvoir surnaturel de sa nièce, bien que lui, en tant que frère de feu le roi d'Arendelle avait eu vent de quelques dons, de la fillette devenue aujourd'hui une charmante jeune femme, mais aucunement un pouvoir d'une telle puissance, mais plus terrifiant encore, la personne avait effectivement monté une expédition, en utilisant le prince Hans des Iles du Sud comme bras armé de son plan machiavélique.

Le souverain de Coronna, pénétrait dans la salle du conseil où il y a deux heures encore, il débattait et s'impatientait au cours du sommet organisé par sa nièce. Désormais seul, il s'était installé sur le fauteuil royal qu'avait occupé Anna, faisant face à la fenêtre donnant sur le port d'Arendelle et son fjord. Il se laissait bercer par cette vue idyllique et repensait à la suite d'événements qui l'avaient amené ici en ce jour. En effet, l'échec d'Hans n'avait cependant pas apporté de répit au roi qui avait dès lors reçu très rapidement des nouvelles de la part de cette mystérieuse personne, qui montait un nouveau plan. Le roi n'avait pas voulu y croire, et n'avait alors pas répondu. Il ne put alors suivre les événements que de loin, et fut terrifié d'apprendre que son petit fils, tout juste né, avait été enlevé dans le cadre de ce plan visant à mettre à mal la monarchie d'Arendelle. Fort heureusement, le petit prince avait pu être sauvé, et le roi pensait alors que cet événement avait alors mis fin aux projets fous de la personne. Mais hélas cette dernière était revenue à la charge, se faisant plus menaçante que jamais. Le roi certes avait cherché à s'interposer mais il était trop impliqué dans l'affaire et se devait de collaborer jusqu'au bout. La personne devenait intraitable. La capture du petit prince lors de la dernière tentative n'avait pas été un dommage collatéral. C'était une demande de la personne. Ainsi le roi devait comprendre que s'il n'honorait pas ses engagements, la personne n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à l'attaquer là où il est le plus vulnérable : la famille.

« Pourquoi dois-je faire ça ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait ce qu'il fallait quand il en était encore temps ? » Lança le souverain de Coronna pour lui-même. Depuis à peu près un an, il obéissait aux ordres de la personne, craignant pour la sécurité de son royaume mais plus encore pour sa descendance. Il avait alors, à la demande de la personne fourni les précieux journaux du roi d'Arendelle pour les mettre à la disposition du prince Hans. Le roi de Coronna savait qu'avec ce geste il se liait toujours un peu plus avec la personne qui le mettait ainsi à genoux, mais la sécurité de sa fille devait primer avant tout. Et puis, il allait retirer quelques bénéfices non négligeables pour le prestige de son royaume. C'était là une maigre consolation et une source de motivation à laquelle tentait de se raccrocher le souverain de Coronna dont le principal défaut était la cupidité.

-Votre Altesse ? Pardonnez moi votre Altesse, mais je dois vous demander de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux, nous devons fermer cette salle, ordre de la souveraine. Puis-je vous suggérer si vous souhaitez vous détendre de vous installer dans le petit salon. Le lieu est propice à la réflexion et la vue sur le fjord est superbe. Fit Kay qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle, et après quelques instants s'était décidé à sortir le roi de sa rêverie.

-Pourquoi donc je vous prie ? Rétorqua alors le roi qui tachait de reprendre son comportement hautain qu'il avait choisi d'avoir pour masquer ses intentions.

-Ce sont les ordres de sa Majesté. En aucun cas son Altesse n'a obligation de justifier ses injonctions, ni auprès de ses sujets, ni auprès de ses invités. S'il vous plait votre Altesse ?

-La reine est en déplacement il me semble, alors en quoi cela la dérange-t-elle ?

-En effet votre Altesse, la souveraine est en déplacement, mais nous devons appliquer ses ordres néanmoins. Je vous en prie Majesté, il serait fort dommageable que nous soyons dans l'obligation de vous forcer à me suivre.

-Je comprends. Veuillez s'il vous plait m'emmener voir ma nièce je vous prie ?

-Plait-il ?

-Seriez vous devenu sourd mon brave ? Demanda avec colère le roi de Coronna.

-Pardonnez moi votre Majesté, mais c'est impossible, la princesse est souffrante, elle ne doit surtout pas être dérangé.

-Je sais qu'elle est souffrante !

-Vous comprenez donc que vous ne pouvez pas la voir Altesse.

-Je sais de quoi elle souffre, son cœur est de nouveau gelé ! J'étais présent ! Je souhaite l'aider !

-Altesse, les meilleurs médecins du Royaume sont à son chevet je vous le garanti. Et notre bien aimé souveraine reviendra avec un remède.

-Il s'agit de ma nièce ! Laissez-moi la voir !

-Mais Altesse, j'ai des ordres

-Et vous refusez que sa propre famille ne puisse aller réconforter votre princesse ? Je viens du pays du soleil ! J'ai des produits à base de fleur d'or avec moi ! Cela l'aidera sans doute ! Tout autant qu'avoir son oncle, son seul parent proche mis à part sa sœur encore vivant à ses côtés ! Mentit le Roi.

-Je…

\- Alors, allez-vous mettre toutes les chances du côté de votre princesse et me laisser la voir où vous tenir aux ordres absurdes de ma nièce ? Reprit le roi avec son ton dédaigneux

-Altesse vous parlez de la souveraine d'Arendelle !

-Je sais de qui je parle ! Et si elle est votre reine, elle est d'abord ma nièce ! Tout comme votre princesse ! Alors laissez moi la voir et l'aider ! Vociféra le souverain.

Kay semblait hésiter, jamais au cours de ses trente longues et loyales années de service dévoué à la famille royale d'Arendelle il n'avait désobéit à un ordre de la famille royale. Mais dans ce cas, la souveraine était en grande souffrance, et il s'agit d'un membre de la famille, aussi il finit par capituler, et indiquer de la main au roi de Coronna de le suivre pour rejoindre les appartements privés où avait été installée la jeune princesse d'Arendelle. Le roi Ludwig le suivait silencieux, songeant à ce qu'il avait à faire, restant tiraillé entre les sentiments, néanmoins il tachait de conserver son regard sévère alors que Kay venait de l'amener au devant de la chambre où se reposait la jeune princesse. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et se risqua à frapper trois petits coups à la porte.

-Madame, pardonnez moi de vous déranger, sa Majesté le roi de Coronna souhaite s'entretenir quelques instants avec vous madame. Il vous apporte un remède m'a-t-il dit. Déclara Kay au travers de la porte, et n'attendant pas de réponse, il l'entrouvrit faisant signe au souverain qu'il pouvait entrer avant de lui faire une légère révérence et s'éloigner une fois le souverain entré et la porte refermée.

-Anna, comment vous sentez vous ma nièce ? Demanda Ludwig en entrant et constatant que la chevelure rousse de sa nièce était déjà devenue à moitié blanche.

-Vous ?! Comment osez-vous venir me déranger ? Vous ne pensez pas en avoir assez fait ? répondit-elle d'un ton sévère restant emmitouflé dans des couvertures.

-Calmez vous mon enfant je vous en prie. Se défendait le souverain en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour raviver le feu qu'Olaf entretenait, puis il reprit d'un ton coupable. Je ne puis ma chère nièce m'empêcher de me dire que ce qu'il vous arrive est de ma faute et je comprends tout à fait que je ne sois pas le bienvenue dans vos appartements.

-Exactement, aussi je vous demanderais de sortir !

-Voyons Anna je souhaite vous aider rien de plus ! Je m'inquiète pour vous !

-Eh bien voilà c'est aimable d'être venu prendre de mes nouvelles, maintenant si vous souhaitez m'aider, sortez ! Et vous n'avez qu'à emmener Emma avec vous ! Rétorqua Anna d'une voix très dure quand elle se mit à parler de sa fille, ce qui choqua quelque peu le souverain qui s'installa juste au chevet de sa nièce.

-Anna, vous vous égarez mon enfant ! C'est votre peur qui parle pas vous ! Vous êtes une formidable mère j'en suis certain. Nous partageons le même sang après tout, il ne pourrait en être autrement, aussi je me refuse de croire que vous puissiez penser une seule seconde ne pas vous trouver aux côtés de votre fille !

-Si c'est des leçons de vie que vous êtes venus me donner il était inutile de franchir cette porte ! Répliqua la jeune princesse, assez énervée par son interlocuteur.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça ! Vous êtes ma principale préoccupation. Vous comme votre sœur, êtes la descendance de mon défunt frère. Il vit en vous ! Je suis votre oncle Anna, mais aussi votre parrain. Vous êtes comme ma fille ! Aussi importante à mes yeux que Raiponce ! Tenez, couvrez vous davantage, restez le plus possible à la chaleur ! Déclara le souverain d'une voix mielleuse en tendant une couverture supplémentaire à la jeune princesse qui se radoucit quelque peu.

-Si tel est le cas mon oncle alors comment expliquez-vous cette attitude inqualifiable que vous avez en nos murs depuis votre arrivée ?

-Oh je plaide coupable ma chère nièce, apparemment, nous avons tous deux un comportement impulsif et nous pouvons avoir parfois des mots ou des actes qui dépassent notre pensée, que nous ne pensons pas mais que nous avons en certaines situations. Mentit avec conviction le roi.

-Plait-il ?

-J'avais vu arriver le prince Hans, s'il a fait arrimer son navire dans une crique discrète à l'est de la ville, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en approchant de la cité, ses voiles le trahisse. Sa venue m'a fortement désappointé surtout vis-à-vis de vous ma nièce. Oh tenez prenez ceci ! Déclara-t-il en lui tendant une petite flasque.

-Merci mais je ne prends pas d'alcool.

-Cela n'en est pas. C'est une mixture faite avec les pétales d'or. Je la conserve précieusement depuis que nous avons trouvé la plante pour soigner mon épouse. Ces propriétés magiques vont surement vous aider à combattre le mal qui vous ronge. Répondit le roi qui savait pertinemment que le liquide dans sa flasque n'était en aucun cas magique, mais cette manœuvre lui permettait d'avoir la pleine confiance de la jeune princesse.

-Euh…merci. Répondit alors Anna, buvant le produit proposé par son oncle et faisant une grimace se contenta d'ajouter : C'est très fort !

-Je sais, mais ça va vous faire du bien. Répondit le roi

Ludwig savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait en fait de whisky. Il avait récupéré à la hâte la flasque personnelle de son capitaine d'origine irlandaise, mais il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, la confiance de sa nièce. Aussi il prit alors la main de sa nièce, fixant son regard dans le sien, et d'une voix très paternelle il s'adressa à la jeune princesse souffrante, oubliant totalement le petit bonhomme de neige qui s'amusait avec Emma.

-Anna, je me dois de te parler sérieusement. Peu importe les convenances où l'étiquette due à nos rangs. Commença le souverain qui tutoyait pour la première fois sa nièce, et dont le timbre de voix faisait penser au feu roi d'Arendelle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ta sœur et toi, vous m'en voulez quelque peu de ne pas vous avoir laissé les journaux de ton père. Sache qu'ils me revenaient, c'était la volonté de ton père de toute façon, je ne te demande pas de comprendre cela ni même d'approuver mais c'est la stricte vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai lu une partie de ses carnets, et il faut que tu saches certaines choses…Des choses importantes ! Des choses qui me font être très inquiet pour Arendelle ! Fit Ludwig d'un ton grave.

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Anna soudain soucieuse, et qui, pour la première fois depuis que sa fille lui avait gelé le cœur se mordait la lèvre et regardait ses belles nattes rousses devenir de plus en plus blanches.

-Si je te dis Emma, tu vois de quoi je veux parler ?

-Emma ?...Mon père parlait d'Emma ? Mais si c'est dans ses journaux alors…cette folle histoire qu'Elsa me raconte...

-Donc tu vois de quoi je parle ! Coupa le roi de Coronna avant de poursuivre : Oui Anna, tu as une autre sœur prénommée Emma !...Elle est la jumelle d'Elsa.

-Mais…Comment ?! Ne put s'empêcher de dire Anna totalement estomaquée.

-Je dois t'avouer qu'avant la lecture des carnets, je le savais. Tu sais ta sœur est née sur un navire ton père et ta mère venaient de quitter mon royaume, ils étaient venus me soutenir, tu sais ta tante était très souffrante à la fin de sa grossesse ! Et la providence a voulu que ta cousine, et tes sœurs naissent le même jour ! Admit coupable le souverain qui pour la première fois était réellement sincère auprès de sa nièce.

-Et alors ? Demanda Anna qui ne savait trop quoi penser de cette nouvelle.

-Eh bien j'ai longtemps cru qu'une des deux filles n'avait pas survécue. Le peu de personnes au courant de la naissance de jumelles le pensaient. C'était un drame absolu, tes parents étaient dévastés, mais pour protéger Elsa, ils nous avaient demandés de lui cacher cette vérité sur sa jumelle.

-Je peux comprendre. Fit Anna totalement choquée de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Mais en lisant les carnets de ton père, j'ai appris qu'en réalité, Emma n'était pas morte. Il semblerait qu'au moment du débarquement à Arendelle, un des couffins ait disparu. Curieuse coïncidence, cela semble être le même jour où Raiponce fut enlevée.

-Comment ? Mais si elle a été enlevée ? Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été au courant ?! Et je ne puis croire que nos parents n'aient pas lancé des recherches ! Lança Anna avec colère.

-Oh crois moi ils l'ont fait. Ton père l'expliquait dans ses journaux. Mais il a fait le choix de cacher cet enlèvement. Sans doute pour protéger Elsa…Il avait sa descendance après tout. Et je suppose qu'ayant découvert les pouvoirs de ta sœur, c'était aussi pour la protéger, et ne pas passer pour un roi faible. Je ne sais pas Anna si ton père a bien fait ou pas. Je sais qu'il a agi ainsi car il a pensé que c'était la meilleure solution.

-Pourquoi me raconter ça ? Pourquoi cela ressort-il maintenant ? Elsa aussi a fait ces recherches !

-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète mon enfant !

-Comment ?

-Vois tu j'ai le sentiment, que ta sœur est vivante ! D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir compris que c'est aussi ce que pense Elsa non ? Bref, ce qui me fait peur c'est les rumeurs à son sujet. Tu les as entendues n'est ce pas ?

-Les rumeurs à propos de la légende ?

-Tout à fait Anna ! Deux jumelles, l'une au pouvoir de glace, l'autre au pouvoir du feu. A elles deux, elles permettent l'équilibre de l'univers. Mais si jamais cela ne se passait pas comme ça ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

-C'est là ma préoccupation première ! Je pense que d'autres sont au courant ! Ce prince Viktor notamment ! Il semble en connaître beaucoup sur Emma ! Et regarde comme il tourne autours d'Elsa ! Je connais le surnom affectueux que t'a attribué Raiponce, mais je pense que même une « greluche » aurait remarqué leur petite cour ?

-Oui

-Et c'est un grave danger ! J'ai aussi vu Hans ! J'ai vu comme toi son petit sourire satisfait. Je ne le connais que peu, sa réputation la néanmoins précédé et je sens un danger chez cet homme. Anna j'ai le sentiment que les deux frères des Iles du Sud connaissent Emma ! J'ai le sentiment qu'ils savent exactement où elle est, mais pire, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils fomentent tous les deux un plan pour l'utiliser contre Elsa ! D'où mon inquiétude ! Elle est partie avec eux !

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas mise en garde ?!

-Tu as bien vu les événements, cela s'est mal passé tout à l'heure. Alors j'ai surveillé de loin les événements. J'ai fait en sorte que Raiponce fasse partie de l'expédition. Tu la connais, intrépide elle pourra assurer une sécurité pour Elsa ! Je l'ai mise au courant de mes inquiétudes tu sais ! Mentit le roi.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant elle m'a révélé que vous ne vous parliez plus ? Alors comment cela est possible ? Demanda Anna tout à coup soupçonneuse alors que le roi se maudissait de ce dernier mensonge qui menaçait toute sa manipulation, mais il tachait de conserver son calme.

-Ah ça Anna, il arrive parfois que nous ayons des désaccords dans une famille. Et crois moi cela me coute d'être en froid avec ma fille dont j'ai été privé pendant dix huit ans ! Fit le souverain d'un ton faussement ému mais convaincant avant d'ajouter. C'est aussi l'objet de mon énervement de tout à l'heure, fâché avec ma fille je ne peux pas profiter de mon petit fils. Imagine si l'on t'avait pris ta fille ! Pardon Anna, je n'ai pas envie de parler de ces disputes. Cela concerne plus spécialement Coronna, et c'est douloureux pour moi. Mais, malgré cela, je reste son père et j'ai pu lui faire part de mes craintes. Au-delà de nos conflits, nous restons attachés à vous ! Termina le roi dont le jeu d'acteur était parfaitement crédible.

-Je…Excuse moi mon oncle, je n'aurai pas dû douter. S'excusa Anna mal à l'aise.

-Ca n'est rien, tu as raison de chercher à savoir ! Les non dits brisent les familles ! Bref elle est partie, je l'ai par ailleurs supplié de ne pas prendre de risques pour elle et d'en avertir ta sœur. D'ailleurs, elle n'accorde aucune confiance à Hans ! Mais, elle est désarmée face à Viktor, d'où mes craintes ! Anna j'ai peur pour ta sœur ! Et te voyant dans cet état ! J'ai très peur pour le royaume ! Arendelle est sans défense !

-Sans défense ?!

-Je veux dire sans chef ! Ta sœur est partie et fais face aux deux princes des Iles ! Quand à toi dans ton état il ne faut pas te fatiguer ! C'est une aubaine pour Viktor et Hans de vous voler la couronne !

-Non ! C'est impossible !

-Anna s'ils ont trouvé Emma ! Ils vont piéger Elsa ! Et toi, tu n'es pas en état, ils pourront prendre facilement le contrôle de la monarchie ! Il faut empêcher cela !

-Je vais immédiatement demander à la garde d'aller rechercher Elsa !

-Non ça n'est pas la bonne solution, si jamais je me trompe, cela leur fera perdre un temps précieux pour toi ! Je ne veux pas que ta vie soit mise en danger par ma faute ! J'ai perdu mon frère, je ne veux pas avoir sur la conscience la disparition de sa fille ! Anna il y a une autre solution ! S'ils tentaient de venir ici en l'absence d'Elsa, il faut que le pouvoir de la monarchie soit fort ! Je peux t'aider !

-Comment ?

-Anna, fais une lettre, nomme moi régent ! J'ai cette légitimité, je suis votre plus proche parent, je suis ton parrain, j'ai promis le jour de ton baptême à ton père et au royaume d'Arendelle de toujours te protéger et d'être votre allié le plus fidèle ! Si tu m'octroies les pouvoirs je pourrais protéger Arendelle. Et j'espère qu'Elsa rentrera vite pour te guérir ! Dès son retour, je quitterai la régence !

-Je ne sais pas…C'est à moi qu'Elsa a confié le royaume !

-Anna, il ne faut pas te fatiguer, tu dois rester au plus près du feu ! Je vais te faire venir mes domestiques, ils t'apporteront un maximum de potion aux pétales d'or pour lutter contre ton mal. Mais tu n'es pas en état ! Anna, j'ai juré à ton père. Je suis son frère ! Je veux vous protéger !

Anna finit par se ranger à l'avis de son oncle. Il lui semblait en effet plus sage d'avoir un défenseur pour le royaume, et le sang bleu de son oncle était il est vrai la meilleure des défenses contre toute tentative de coup d'état, elle en était persuadée. Au prix d'un effort, elle se redressa et griffonna alors une lettre conférant les pouvoirs de régence à son oncle le temps de sa convalescence et en attendant le retour de la souveraine. Une fois la lettre terminée, elle demanda à Olaf d'apporter la petite médaille que portait Emma. C'est sur cette médaille qu'Anna conservait son sceau royal, qu'elle apposa alors à la lettre conférant ainsi les pouvoirs temporels à son oncle.

-Tu as fait le bon choix Anna ! Reposes toi ! Je vais faire venir mes domestiques et mon médecin personnel, c'est lui qui prépare les potions à base de fleur d'or. Il va te soigner ! Je viendrais te voir plus tard.

A ces mots, le nouveau régent d'Arendelle, se releva se contentant d'un léger signe de tête à sa nièce et sortit de la pièce satisfait. Une fois dans le couloir il jubilait en regardant son précieux document mais sursauta en entendant la voix enjouée d'Olaf qui l'avait suivi, et se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux, sans doute vers les cuisines. Ludwig eût alors un petit instant d'arrêt, à propos d'Olaf, puis s'empressa alors de rejoindre quelques gardes à qui il donna l'ordre de faire arrêter le petit bonhomme de neige, et surveiller la chambre de la princesse qui ne devait sortir sous aucun prétexte. Il regarda alors les soldats exécuter son ordre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle où étaient réunis les principaux conseillers du royaume pour se présenter en nouveau régent, continuant à jubiler de la crédulité de sa nièce. Et même si une part de lui se sentait coupable de livrer sur un plateau la couronne d'Arendelle à la dangerosité de la personne encapuchonnée, il tachait d'oublier ce sentiment face aux nombreux avantages que son propre royaume allait bénéficier, et surtout que jamais personne ne saurait qu'il venait d'être le bourreau qui mettait à mort la monarchie d'Arendelle…


	18. Rencontres

Chapitre 18 : Rencontres

Viktor se sentait faible, il avait mal partout, Hans n'était guère sportif, mais son crochet avait été redoutable et il voulait frotter sa joue endolorie tentant de retrouver ses esprits, mais constatait avec colère qu'il avait les mains liées dans le dos. Intérieurement il enrageait ! Il avait été incapable de protéger la souveraine d'Arendelle ! Malgré lui il avait appuyé le plan de son frère visant à l'isoler. La technique du diviser pour mieux régner ! C'était vieux comme le monde mais toujours efficace ! Viktor se remémorait les dernières paroles de Hans. Jamais il ne l'avait porté dans son cœur, mais il le considérait, comme les autres princes des Iles du Sud comme son frère malgré son statut de batard. Désormais il ne le pouvait plus ! Il savait qu'Hans était déterminé et si personne ne l'arrêtait il irait jusqu'au bout ! Il avait réussi à lui dire en le regardant dans les yeux qu'il viendrait lui-même le supprimer. Viktor était cependant surpris que cela ne soit pas fait, mais une pensée le fit frissonner ! Il n'était clairement pas la cible de Hans. Au pire, il sera un dommage collatéral ! Non la cible c'était Elsa évidemment ! Et s'il était si sur de lui malgré les prodiges de la souveraine c'est que le benjamin des Iles du Sud avait sans doute un atout de poids dans sa manche ! Viktor réfléchissait très vite, et la solution lui vînt immédiatement. Mais celle-ci ne pouvait être que funeste ! Emma ! C'était évident ! Si Hans veut avoir une chance de vaincre Elsa, il lui faut impérativement un pouvoir antagoniste à celui de la souveraine ! Emma ! La jeune femme maîtresse des flammes ! Emma la jeune femme tourmentée et impulsive qui avait partagé son humble logis ! Depuis quelques temps cette jeune femme hantait les esprits de tout le monde ! Elle serait la jumelle d'Elsa ! C'était vrai que les deux se ressemblaient étrangement, mais alors, si Emma était tombée sous le joug de Hans, c'était une véritable catastrophe pour Elsa qui ne s'y attend pas du tout ! Viktor sentit un vent de panique l'habiter alors qu'il poursuivait ses déductions, ses muscles se tendaient, rendant la morsure de la corde autours de ses poignets abominable et il hurlait de toutes ses forces aux soldats des Iles du Sud, sans doute en faction devant le palais de venir le libérer et stopper Hans dans sa folie. Le prince des Iles du Sud ne reçu aucune réponse, mais ce qui le surprenait, c'est le silence ! Pas un bruit de pas, une raillerie de la part de potentiels geôliers. Comme s'il était abandonné dans ce palais gelé ! Mais alors qu'il s'égosillait à nouveau, il sentit la corde qui lui liait les mains se tendre, le repoussant en arrière, et alors qu'il basculait, une main semblait le retenir au niveau du dos et il constatait qu'effectivement un individu le maintenait, avec une lame juste au dessous de sa gorge.

-Pas un mot !

-Qui…qui êtes vous ? Demanda le prince tout à coup apeuré, ne pouvant détourner son regard de la lame juste devant sa gorge. Puis respirant se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'Hans il déclara d'une voix qu'il ne voulait pas tremblante : Allez vas y lâche ! Fais vite !

-Pas un mot j'ai dit ! Entendit le prince qui sentait l'étreinte se resserrer alors que l'autre poursuivait : Vous allez donner l'alerte ! Ils sont partis observer les alentours croyant avoir vu un intrus, mais ils vont revenir vite si vous continuez de brailler ! Compris ?!

-Oui fit le jeune prince dans un souffle.

-Parfait, maintenant je vais éloigner cette lame et vous délivrer. Ne faites pas de bruit et suivez moi ! Est-ce clair ? Fit la voix qui après le hochement de tête du prince retira son poignard et d'un geste coupa les liens de Viktor puis l'entrainait vers le fond de la pièce.

-Qui êtes v… Le prince ne put terminer sa question que la personne qui venait de le libérer avait fait volte face pour le gifler.

-J'ai dit silence ! Etes-vous sourd ?

Le jeune prince ne comprenant pas bien les événements se contenta d'acquiescer en se frottant la joue giflée déjà endolorie par le coup de poing du prince Hans quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se contentait de suivre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils allaient dans la direction opposée de la sortie du palais quand tout à coup il fut entraîné dans un couloir qui donnait sur une sorte de sortie de secours. Ils se retrouvaient alors sur le côté, au dessus d'une gigantesque crevasse et sur leur gauche, un entassement de pierres calcinées, recouvertes par la neige qui tombait leur faisait office d'escalier de fortune.

-Cela devait être un autre escalier ! Entendit le prince toujours entraîné par la personne qui venait de le délivrer et qui semblait avoir deviné la question qu'il se posait, puis il entendit : Et pour répondre à l'interrogation que vous avez oui ce sont bien des pierres volcaniques, en d'autres termes, cet escalier n'a certainement pas été fabriqué par la souveraine Elsa d'Arendelle ! Allons hâtez-vous, nous devons traverser rapidement ! Regardez là bas ! Les soldats semblent à nouveau revenir vers le palais ! Nous devons mettre de la distance entre eux et nous avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de votre évasion et ne lancent des recherches !

Viktor, craignant une nouvelle réprimande violente préféra ne pas piper mot se contentant de suivre mais lorgnant à la ceinture de la personne qu'il suivait la dague qu'il avait il y a de cela quelques instants sur la gorge. Alors que les deux descendaient d'un pas rapide le flan de la montagne du Nord le jeune prince batard des Iles du Sud s'approcha de la personne, se souvenant de ses jeux quand enfant il subtilisait les affaires de Karl sans que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte et à chaque fois réprimandait avec virulence le petit voleur en lui reconnaissant cependant un certain talent. Ce talent, Viktor ne l'avait pas perdu et en un petit tour de main, il s'était suffisamment approché et avait subtilisé l'arme blanche qu'il cachait soigneusement dans un revers de son manteau. Tout à coup, son regard était déterminé. Il comptait les pas de la personne, analysait chacun de ses mouvement et finalement, au moment opportun, avec agilité et vitesse que peu de gens le savaient capable d'avoir, il inversa les rôles, passant de dominé à dominant, il maintenait le bras de la personne qui venait de le délivrer et la menaçait de la dague subtilisée. Mais cette dernière n'en éprouva aucune crainte, et plus étonnant, pas même une once de surprise.

-On s'arrête ! Qui êtes vous ! Hurla le jeune homme se sentant en situation de force.

-Allons, lâchez ça mon cher ! Ca n'est pas un jouet vous pourriez vous faire mal. Entendit-il pour toute réponse.

-Je ne plaisante pas ! Dites moi qui vous êtes !

-Et vous qui êtes vous prince Viktor ? Fit la personne qui se retourna vers son interlocuteur, conservant sa cape et sa capuche, dissimulant ainsi son visage dont une seule mèche de cheveux blond apparaissait.

-Vous me connaissez ?!...madame ? Demanda tout à coup surpris le jeune prince.

-Et vous connaissez-vous Viktor ? Prince ? Batard ? Aventurier ? Amoureux ? Quel Viktor êtes-vous ? Allons mon jeune ami, vous aurez tout le temps d'y réfléchir mais nous devons nous mettre en route le temps presse ! Fit la femme en lui tournant le dos.

-Répondez à ma question ! Vociféra le jeune prince.

-Pensez vous qu'il soit vraiment plus important de faire connaissance alors que nous n'avons que peu de temps pour tenter de sauver celle que vous aimez ? Lança la femme sans même se retourner

-Celle que j'aime ? De qui parlez-vous ?! Demanda le jeune prince à la fois surpris et ne comprenant pas les réponses énigmatiques de son interlocutrice qu'il s'étonna d'avoir suivi, alors qu'il avait rangé la dague.

-C'est à vous de me le dire !

-Je ne vous suis pas !

-Allons à d'autres mon petit prince ! Vous arrivez au château, vous faîtes héberger par la reine, la suivez dans son périple, pour elle vous faîtes face à celui que jadis vous appeliez votre frère ! Osez me dire que vous ne pensez pas à elle en ce moment même ! Vous êtes davantage préoccupé par sa vie que par la votre ! Pourtant, dans ce voyage, c'est pour sauver la vie d'une autre que vous êtes parti…et vous n'y pensez même plus !

-C'est faux ! Mentit le jeune prince qui était davantage surpris par la justesse des propos de la femme que par le fait qu'elle sache autant de chose. Mais il tenta de reprendre la main en lançant de manière sarcastique : Alors vous voyez je n'avais pas besoin de vous le dire ! Donc pourquoi me parler par énigme

-Car c'est à vous de me dire si vous êtes parti prenante dans cette histoire pour sauver celle que vous aimez ou pour protéger une autre que vous avez en sympathie !

-Emma !

-Je savais que vous étiez quelqu'un d'intelligent prince Viktor ! Vous le confessez donc ! Vous êtes ici pour ces deux jeunes femmes.

-Emma n'est pas là ! Elle a disparue ! Je ne sais pas où elle est ! Si même elle a un lien avec toute cette histoire ! Mentit le jeune prince

-Vous mentez mal ! D'ailleurs vous n'avez jamais su mentir ! Ne rougissez pas ! C'est une qualité que d'être franc. Releva la femme qui ne se laissait pas abuser de la pitoyable réponse du jeune homme.

-C'est impossible !

-Voyons Viktor ! Quand je suis venue vous trouver osez me dire que vous n'aviez pas pensé au fait que votre frère Hans ait retrouvé la maîtresse des flammes !

-Je refuse d'imaginer qu'Emma puisse participer à un projet de mon frère ! Je lui ai parlé ! Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, pouvoir rencontrer la reine ! Jamais elle ne se laisserait manipuler pour lui faire du tord !

-Vous savez pourtant que votre frère n'est pas le dernier quand il s'agit d'utiliser la magie ! N'avait-il pas contrôlé l'esprit de votre défunt frère Karl ? Un homme intègre pourtant !

-Comment savez-vous ça ?

-Peu importe ce que je sais, l'important n'est pas dans les questions que vous posez ! Mais dans les réponses que vous donnez ! Répondit la personne de manière énigmatique.

-Quand bien même ! Emma ne se laisserait pas abusé par une quelconque magie ! Répondit Viktor irrité des réponses lacunaires de la femme !

-Pensez-vous que cette jeune femme n'ait aucune faiblesse ? Une peur de ce qu'elle est ? Des remords qui la rongent ? La volonté de savoir qui elle est ? N'est ce pas là ce qui vous a rapproché elle et vous ? N'est-ce pas là également quelques unes des caractéristiques qui vous définissent Viktor ? L'adopté des Iles du Sud comme certains ont aimé à vous appeler ?

-Jamais elle ne voudra faire du mal à Elsa ! Apparemment elles sont sœurs jumelles ! Jamais elle ne suivrait un plan contre Elsa ! Tenta de se persuader le jeune prince qui sentait au fond de lui que la femme avait raison.

-Un matin nous partons le cerveau plein de flamme.

Le cœur gros de rancune et de désirs amers

Et nous allons suivant le rythme de la lame

Berçant notre infini sur le fini des mers.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda d'une voix soupçonneuse Viktor qui avait reconnu ici l'un des poèmes d'un poète français plein de spleen dont il connaissait à ce jour que trois personnes qui en étaient passionnées au point d'en citer quelques vers au cours d'une conversation. La première, Karl avait disparu en mer. La seconde personne devait actuellement se trouver dans le château d'Arendelle luttant pour ne pas laisser son cœur se geler quand à la troisième personne…

-Vous devenez fatiguant Prince à poser des questions inutiles

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Oh si vous y tenez tant que ça, eh bien disons que je suis…la duchesse de Funningur !

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes…la duchesse Victoria de Funningur ? Demanda Viktor avec un sourire et une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, absolument pas convaincu de cette réponse.

-C'est à vous de me le dire…et continuer à perdre du temps. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Madame la duchesse ! Je vous remercie de m'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas ! Reprenez-cette dague elle est à vous, ça peut toujours servir ! Ma mère adoptive en possède une identique et ne s'en sépare jamais ! Fit le prince adopté avec une pointe d'ironie.

-La reine des Iles du Sud. Une femme de bon gout à n'en pas douter ! fit la duchesse

-En tout point ! Quand à vous duchesse, pardonnez moi mais dans la description que l'on m'a faite de vous je vous imaginais plus…provocante dirons nous, peu habituée à se dissimuler derrière une capuche. Répondit Viktor avec un petit rire

-Je sais par quels termes orduriers certains peuvent me nommer pour ce qui est de la provocation comme vous dîtes ! N'essayez surtout pas de l'utiliser je vous ferais regretter votre venue au monde ! Et vous voyez, je continue de m'intéresser à la vie des jeunes princes ! Fit la duchesse masquant elle aussi un petit rire et l'ironie de sa voix avant de poursuivre : Quand au reste, eh bien dîtes vous que je me suis assagie ! Allons trêve de bavardages ! Le temps n'est pas notre allié ! Nous devons retourner au plus vite au château d'Arendelle !

-Retourner à Arendelle ?! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Nous devons alerter Elsa ! Si elle tombe sur Emma cela sera catastrophique ! Nous devons stopper ce plan immédiatement !

-Le plan ne se joue plus à ce niveau mon jeune ami ! Celui que vous appeliez frère a bien manœuvré ! Jusqu'ici c'est un quasi sans faute !

-Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Viktor, alors que sous l'insistance de la duchesse les deux s'étaient remis en marche descendant le flan de la montagne.

-Il vous a séparé ! Le couple de Coronna, puis vous mon bon ami ! Tout se met en place ! Plus de pions sur l'échiquier !

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour empêcher cela !

-Allons Hans vous a accompagné, laissant Elsa. Vous pensez bien qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle va aller trouver Emma, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'inverse ! Hans œuvre pour la suite du plan ! Vous avez déjà perdu cette bataille ! Si vous voulez remporter la guerre, c'est à Arendelle qu'il faut aller ! Protéger Anna ! Elsa y reviendra de toute façon ! Prions pour qu'elle soit victorieuse, sinon, ça n'est qu'à Arendelle que vous pourrez la sauver !

-Mais il faut aussi prévenir Eugène et Raiponce du danger !...Et Kristoff, lui est toujours avec Elsa !

-Espérons que le livreur de glaçons fera honneur à sa réputation, mais nous n'avons pas le temps Viktor ! Quand à Raiponce et Eugène…ils ne sont plus avec nous !

-Comment ?

-Ils sont passé dans l'autre camp !

-Non ! Jamais ils ne peuvent trahir Elsa !

-Ils ne l'ont pas trahi ! Fit la duchesse assez lasse.

-Alors expliquez-vous !

-Je vous suivais à la trace, ça vous l'avez compris. J'ai vu le couple de Coronna partir. Ils n'ont pas trouvé Emma si c'est votre question, mais Raiponce a alors bu une potion

-Une potion ?

-Ne m'interrompez pas ! Oui une potion que possédait votre frère sans doute ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, mais c'est une potion de contrôle mental. La même qui manipulait Karl !

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda soudain le prince quelque peu inquiet.

-Ca veut dire que Raiponce est maintenant malgré elle au service de Hans ! Je les ai un peu suivis, j'ai vu la princesse de Coronna changer de comportement. Devenir plus distante avec son époux et le persuader de retourner à Arendelle ! Ils se sont disputés, Des hommes des Iles du Sud sont alors arrivés. Hans est venu avec une véritable armée vous savez, il est probable qu'il décide de les faire marcher sur Arendelle pour prendre la capitale ! Quoi qu'il en soit les hommes ont capturé Eugène ! Tandis que Raiponce l'a laissé sans même se retourner ! Ayant vu cela, je me suis hâté de gagner le palais de glace ! J'étais persuadée qu'Hans allait vous y attirer ! Nous devons arriver à Arendelle avant l'armée ! Faire front avec Anna !

-Où est partie Raiponce ?

-Je l'ignore, mais peu importe sa destination !

-Mais si Elsa était vaincue et s'ils décidaient de…Commença le prince qui refusa de terminer sa phrase.

-Ca n'arrivera pas ! Ils la captureront s'ils gagnent cette bataille, mais ils ont besoin d'elle pour faire reconnaître Emma en public ! Je vous l'ai dit, quoi qu'il arrive Elsa reviendra à Arendelle !

-Mais Anna ! Nous étions partis pour lui trouver un remède !

-Si nous nous mettons à ses côtés nous aurons une infime chance de sauver Elsa et trouver une solution pour Anna, si nous n'y allons pas, nous pouvons être surs que le sort des deux sœurs et avec elles celui de la couronne d'Arendelle est scellé !

-Pourquoi ne pas plutôt chercher Hans ! Si nous le mettons hors d'état de nuire, le plan sera stoppé !

-Parce qu'il n'est pas seul ! Voilà pourquoi ! C'est une véritable partie d'échecs. Si vous ne vous concentrez que sur une seule pièce, vous êtes perdu Viktor ! Et les pièces de nos adversaires sont nombreuses !

\- Comment êtes-vous au courant de tant de choses sur Arendelle et sur ce plan.

-Comme vous je vis en ermite depuis de très longs mois ! Sauf que moi je cherche à arrêter cette machine infernale depuis tout ce temps !

-Pourquoi ?

-A vous de me le dire ! Fit la duchesse avant de reprendre à nouveau la marche montrant ainsi qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter davantage.

-Elsa ! Dites les moi si je vous dérange ! Pourquoi m'ignorez-vous ?

-Comment ? Demandais-je tout à coup me retournant, dévisageant Kristoff

-Voilà près d'un kilomètre que nous marchons, vous n'avez pas décroché une parole et vous ne répondiez pas quand je m'adressais à vous ? Vous aurais-je offensé ? Dites le moi, je suis votre beau frère après tout.

-Oh pardon Kristoff, non ça n'est rien du tout ! M'excusais-je

Je venais de me rendre compte qu'en effet mon beau frère m'accompagnait toujours, cela m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Depuis que Raiponce et Eugène, puis les deux princes des Iles du Sud sont partis, coup sur coup j'ai soudain eu l'impression de me retrouver seule, et mes pensées ne tournaient qu'autours d'Anna ! D'Anna…mais aussi et je ne saurais expliquer pourquoi, autours d'Emma dont le nom revenait sans cesse depuis quelques temps ! Je sentais en mon fort intérieur que j'allais bientôt me retrouver face à face avec elle ! Face à face avec…ma sœur jumelle ! Mais elle, savait-elle ? Peut être aura-t-elle des réponses ? Et si elle ne le sait pas, comment va-t-elle réagir ?

-Elsa ? Elsa ! Encore en train de me faire la tête ? Entendis-je

-Oh, Désolée, je suis perdue dans mes pensées

-Oh je sais ce que c'est ! Avec la solitude, bah finalement on ne se parle qu'à soi même ! Ou alors on parle à un renne ! Pas vrai Sven ?!

-Je vois ça. Répondis-je dans un demi-sourire

-Bon alors Votre Majesté ? Acceptez-vous de monter dans ce traineau ? Après tout, c'est vous qui l'avez payé n'est ce pas ?! Et vous ne l'avez pourtant jamais utilisé !

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas dis-je en descendant de cheval, acceptant l'invitation.

Je me rendis alors compte que c'était en fait la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec mon beau frère. Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait avec nous à la cour, il était marié à ma sœur, ils ont un enfant et pourtant, jusqu'alors jamais je n'avais eu l'occasion de converser seule à seul avec lui.

-Allez Elsa ! N'ayez pas peur ! Il est confortable ! Anna m'en a vanté les mérites quand je l'ai reçu

-Oui, le tout dernier modèle ! Elle a beaucoup insisté pour que je dise oui ! Plaisantais-je en poussant ce qui devait être un porte gobelet.

-Oui, un porte gobelet, une option du traineau. Anna en était très fière !

-Je vois ! Dites moi je pensais qu'entre boire et conduire il fallait pourtant choisir !

-Mais regardez, le gobelet est vide, je ne bois pas ! Se défendit mon beau frère qui réussit à m'arracher mon premier sourire de la journée

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ceci ? Demandais-je en observant l'avant du traineau

-Oh ça je l'ai installé pour Anna ! Elle se vante d'adorer la vitesse et aime poser ses pieds ici, mais ça abime le vernis ! Donc j'ai fait installer les petites cales, essayez si vous voulez !

-Sans façon je n'ai pas été élevée ainsi mon cher Kristoff ! J'ai une éducation de château voyons.

-Votre sœur aussi il me semble ! Enfin je ne vais pas vous obliger ! En tout cas accrochez vous, on aime aller vite !

-Pas trop je te prie, je ne suis pas amatrice de vitesse !

-C'est pas ce que votre sœur a dit !

-Plait-il ?

-C'est pas ce que Anna a dit à propos de la vitesse !

-Je vois. Répondis-je quelque peu gênée et me décalant quelque peu de mon siège vers l'extérieur avant d'ajouter. Mais voyez-vous une Reine ne peut se permettre de se déplacer de manière rapide et outrancière, elle doit pouvoir être visible par son peuple, donc avancer plus posément avec plus de grâce et d'étiquette.

-Taisez-vous ! Fit Kristoff en stoppant le traineau

-Je vous demande pardon ? Demandais-je outrée, avant d'apercevoir des silhouettes entre les fourrées

-Sven fonce ! Fit Kristoff qui fit partir le traineau à toute allure alors que je tentais de m'agripper comme je pouvais.

-Qu'y-a-t-il

-Des loups ! Fit Kristoff concentré sur son pilotage avant de me lancer sans même détourner les yeux. Ne vous penchez pas ! Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez !

-Vous avez si peu confiance en moi ? Lui lançais-je d'un ton de défi.

Kristoff n'eut pas le temps de me répondre qu'un loup lui avait attrapé la jambe et mon beau frère s'agrippait comme il pouvait se tenant à une corde

-Kristoff ! Baissez-vous ! Fis-je en lançant simultanément un peu de glace. Kristoff évita le coup de justesse qui frappèrent les loups qui abandonnaient pour un temps la poursuite !

-Vous avez failli me geler !

-Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Rétorquais-je en l'aidant à remonter alors que nous constations que le traineau fonçait vers les crevasses.

-Sven prépares toi à sauter !

-Non laissez moi faire Kristoff rétorquais-je avant de crier : Freine Sven !

Simultanément je créais une patinoire au niveau de l'escarpement sur lequel Sven dérapa avant que nous nous arrêtions à un petit mètre de l'autre côté. Aussitôt nous descendions du traineau alors que la glace commençait déjà à craquer. Kristoff coupa à la hâte les liens qui attelaient Sven et nous eûmes juste le temps de sauter de l'autre côté avant que mon éphémère patinoire ne se disloque totalement, engloutissant le traineau de Kristoff qui toussait dans la neige alors que je constatais les dégâts du traineau en ruine trente mètres en contrebas.

-Wow ! Eh bien Kristoff, je crois qu'Arendelle te doit à nouveau un traineau

-Elsa nous devrions rentrer !

-Pourquoi ! En plus nous sommes dans la plaine regarde !

-Ce que nous venons de vivre ! J'ai un sentiment de déjà vu !

-Comment ça ?

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anna. Le traineau, les loups, la crevasse…pour que quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouve avec de la glace dans le cœur ! Elsa j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !

-Voyons Kristoff ça n'est pas à cause d'une coïncidence qu'il faut tirer des conclusions hâtives !

-Et ça, c'est suffisant comme conclusion hâtive ? Fit Kristoff

Il me montrait alors les restes calcinés de ce qui devait être l'abri de fortune où méditait jadis Grand Pabby. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de lui répondre ni même d'aller observer les restes du bâti, que nous dûmes faire face à deux immenses jets de flammes qui arrivèrent tout à coup sur nous sans que nous eûmes le temps de distinguer d'où ils venaient et ce qui avait pu les provoquer. Par reflexe, Kristoff et moi nous jetâmes à terre, évitant de peu ce feu dévastateur venu de l'enfer qui faisait alors fondre toute la neige aux alentours, alors que ces dernières disparurent aussitôt comme par enchantement.

-Qu'est ce que c'était demanda alors Kristoff qui avait vu Sven partir au triple galop. Elsa !

-Ca n'était pas naturel ! Kristoff sauve toi vite ! Ne poses pas de question va-t-en ! Hurlais-je de manière autoritaire, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il m'obéisse sans demander pourquoi alors que je me relevais. Une fois debout j'ajoutais à voix haute pour moi : Ca ne peut être que l'œuvre d'Emma.

Aussitôt un torrent de flamme se créa et se dirigea droit sur moi. J'eus alors juste le temps de me créer une tempête de neige pour les arrêter alors que j'entendais au loin.

-Elsa ! Enfin ! Tu connais donc mon existence !

-Emma ! Montre-toi ! Hurlais-je dans le vide ne voulant pas me battre et la cherchant des yeux…Alors que de nouvelles flammes firent leur apparition pour m'attaquer…


	19. Jouer avec le feu

Chapitre 19 : jouer avec le feu

-Elsa ! Enfin ! Tu connais donc mon existence ! Entendis-je à nouveau

-Emma ! Montre-toi ! Hurlais-je dans le vide ne voulant toujours pas me battre et la cherchant des yeux…Alors que de nouvelles flammes firent inlassablement leur apparition pour m'attaquer…Elles redoublèrent dans l'endroit sombre s'approchant de plus en plus dangereusement de mon être. C'est alors que je la vis enfin. Sa silhouette dansant avec les flammes contre la paroi rocheuse me donnait l'impression qu'elle était beaucoup plus haute que moi. Elle s'étirait de plus en plus devenant peu à peu une statue longiligne. Sa tresse d'un blond moins platine que le mien s'obscurcissait encore plus avec le reflet du feu. Quant à sa robe… C'était exactement la même que moi au seul point près que la sienne était rouge, un rouge velours, intense, torride. Telle une tigresse prête à m'attaquer elle me scruta de ses yeux bleus d'acier et répéta une troisième fois :

-Elsa ! Tu connais donc mon existence ! Tu vois enfin qui je suis !

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite esquivant sa nouvelle rafale de flammes. Une fois cela fait je lui envoyais plusieurs pics de glaces dans la figure pour me défendre et me prévenir de potentielles attaques.

-Emma je ne te veux aucun mal, mais ne sous estime pas mon pouvoir ! Je peux être très dangereuse si j'utilise le pouvoir de l'hiver ! Ne m'y oblige pas s'il te plait Emma ! Écoute-moi ! Rétorquais-je lui faisant une marre de glace sous les pieds.

Elle glissa au sol et y laissa ses empreintes de mains seules endroit à avoir fondu instinctivement. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se relever et lui fis les mêmes cordes de glaces que j'avais fait à Viktor lors de notre deuxième rencontre il n'y a pas cela si longtemps pour me prévenir de son hostilité manifeste. A ma grande surprise, elle sembla se laisser faire, à moins que je ne lui sois réellement supérieure.

-Je sais que la glace va résister peu de temps mais j'ai absolument besoin de ton aide Emma prononçais-je mal à l'aise en sortant son prénom.

-Pourquoi aiderais-je quelqu'un qui m'a ignoré pendant si longtemps ! Quelqu'un qui m'a pris ma maison ! Mon trône ! Pesta-t-elle, en tant que jumelle j'aurais pu être reine.

-Nous jugerons de ça plus tard il y a urgence pour l'instant répliquais-je assez calmement car ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mon calme.

Il fallait que je me montre plus fière, plus prestigieuse qu'elle. Elle m'était hostile comme je le craignais, mais j'avais besoin d'elle, et des trolls ! C'était mon seul atout ! Qu'elle sache qui commande, même si elle pouvait être l'aînée c'était moi la reine, en tout cas pour l'heure et elle devait s'y plier contente ou non.

-Que se passe-t-il dans ce cas votre altesse ? Demanda-t-elle avec ironie.

-Anna a besoin de toi, sa fille… Emma… Lui a gelé le cœur répondis-je d'un trait.

Elle ne réagit pas mouillant peu à peu sa robe après avoir dégelé mes cordes avec ses mains. Voyant qu'elle restait de marbre je lui rétorquais :

-Tu sais qui est Anna quand même ? C'est la prin…

-Ma sœur me coupa-t-elle, oui je sais qui elle est…Je n'ai pas compté sur toi pour connaître les membres de ma famille ! Comment pourrais-je l'aider, en admettant que je l'accepte ?

-Serais-tu bête à ce point sortis-je avant de me rappeler qu'elle pouvait me brûler d'un coup, et je me rattrapais. Pardon Emma, je suis inquiète pour elle ! Tu peux l'aider ! Si Anna a le cœur gelé tu pourrais essayer de le dégeler. Dis-je me rendant compte après coup que cette idée n'était pas si idiote que cela !

-Qu'aurais-je en retour ?

-Tu marchandes?! Ta sœur comme tu le dis si bien est sur le point de mourir et tu me demandes ton prix !

-C'est exact Elsa ! Pourquoi voudrais-je faire cela ! Moi l'enfant abandonnée !

-Tu es un monstre Emma ! C'est ta sœur ! Nous aurons le temps de rattraper le passé ! Rétorquais-je me rendant compte après coup du terme immonde avec lequel j'ai osé la qualifier.

-Monstre…Autant que toi… Je te rappelle que nous sommes jumelles.

-Bon très bien tu auras tout ce que tu veux mais dépêche-toi on a déjà perdu assez de temps ! Répondis-je pour la contenter

-Ca me convient… Très bien allons-y qu'on en finisse.

Je me sentais partagée, cela semblait trop facile. Emma semblait beaucoup nous en vouloir, mais elle acceptait malgré tout de venir nous sauver ! Son air assuré me donnait envie de vomir mais d'un autre côté sa hautaine posture et sa prestance me rappelait sans étonnement la mienne. Elle jouait la méchante mais je sentais au plus profond d'elle-même que comme moi elle avait dû avoir une enfance difficile. Rien qu'à l'entendre prononcer le mot monstre tout à l'heure ça paraissait évident. C'était pour ça que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir pour son caractère exécrable. J'étais cependant soulagée que nous n'ayons pas dû à en venir aux mains tout à l'heure, je pense que ça n'aurait fait que retarder les choses. De ce fait je me sentais bête d'avoir demandé à Kristoff de partir. Je ne savais même pas où il était allé.

-Attends-moi deux minutes veux-tu ? Dis-je à Emma me stoppant soudain en pleine marche.

-Oui votre Majesté. Répondit-elle avec ironie

-C'est pas drôle soupirais-je. Avant de me reprendre et d'appeler :

-KRISTOFF ! KRISTOFF REVIENS TOUT VA BIEN !

Le jeune homme mit un petit temps avant de revenir mais il arriva bientôt de sa démarche montagnarde c'est-à-dire d'un pas assez brutal.

-Tout va bien… Elsa ? Demanda-t-il en nous fixant tour à tour Emma et moi comme s'il voyait double.

-Oui Kristoff le calvaire est bientôt fini ! J'ai trouvé Emma !

-Attendez, vous ne deviez pas trouver les trolls pour sauver Anna ?

-Si mais Emma pourra nous aider j'en suis certaine ! Le temps presse tu le sais bien ! Maintenant il faut que nous retournions sauver Anna… Il faut y aller au plus vite mais comment faire sans le traîneau…

-On va monter Sven ! S'exclama-t-il.

-A trois ? Ne trouves-tu pas qu'on risque d'être un peu lourd ?

Son silence me fit dire que j'avais raison. Comme je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps je lui renchéris :

-Bon Emma et toi partez devant je vous rejoins ! De toute façon il faut que je retrouve Raiponce, Eugène, Hans et Viktor avant de revenir auprès de vous. J'en profiterais pour faire ce que nous avions convenus et trouver les trolls, au cas où, ça n'est pas loin il me semble ! Je souhaite cependant voir une Anna heureuse à mon retour !

-Ca sera fait sans nul doute Reine Elsa. Lança Kristoff qui s'efforçait d'y croire

-Je compte sur toi Kristoff pour qu'Emma se plie à tes règles. Elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle désire si elle ne le fait pas ! Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point Emma ! Lançais-je d'une voix autoritaire et majestueuse.

-Ne sois pas désagréable ma chère Elsa ! Je le ferais pour elle, et puis ce jeune homme m'inspire confiance il me rappelle un peu quelqu'un que vous avez nommé il y a un instant… Commença-t-elle.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard la coupais-je ! Allez-y. La coupais-je

Bien qu'un peu vexée de ne pas avoir pu terminer, Emma sembla enfin comprendre la gravité de la situation et monta sur le dos de Sven que Kristoff avait amené. Elle s'accrocha aux bois du renne tandis que mon beau-frère et évita de lui mettre ses mains autour de sa taille. J'y veillais bien !

Je leur souhaitais bonne chance et ils partirent sur le champ. Je m'assurais qu'ils soient bien loin pour me déplacer à nouveau. J'étais décidée à d'abord aller chercher Viktor. Un grand gaillard allait m'être utile pour courir chercher Eugène et Raiponce au village ainsi que les trolls.

Kristoff et Emma ne disaient rien se contentant juste d'entendre les sabots de Sven contre le sol rocailleux. Emma commençait à douter ce que Hans lui avait dit alors qu'elle regardait à l'abri du regard de son protecteur le bonnet violet d'Anna d'Arendelle. Elsa n'a pas l'air d'être aussi heureuse d'avoir le pouvoir, elle parierait même que si c'était ça qu'elle lui demandait sa jumelle lui laisserait volontiers. Elle regrettait au fond d'une infime partie d'elle de ne pas l'avoir pris dans ses bras, de l'avoir regardé de haut, de l'avoir attaqué par les flammes. Après tout elles étaient sœurs. Elle avait hâte sans pour autant réellement comprendre pourquoi de faire la connaissance d'Anna même si cette dernière lui laissait une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules. Au moins pourrait-elle toujours la réchauffer en lui redonnant son bonnet violet. Emma fermait alors les yeux pour quitter ces pensées faibles à ses yeux ! Hans lui a confié une mission qui lui offrira le trône et le bonheur à ses côtés ! Mais pourtant, cette famille, ces deux sœurs, elles sont réelles, elles pourraient toutes les trois rattraper le temps perdu…

-Comment est Anna ? Finit-elle par demander brisant le silence.

-Belle répondit Kristoff du tac au tac sans trop vraiment réfléchir.

Cela mit la jeune femme mal à l'aise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Rougissant de confusion elle bredouilla :

-Non… Non je voulais dire, quel est son état ?

Kristoff comprenant brusquement reprit avec gravité :

-Elle va mal, très mal. Je confie tous mes espoirs entre vos mains.

-Je ferais de mon mieux concluait-t-elle.

Le montagnard ne s'arrêta pourtant pas là. Après tout il exécutait les ordres depuis le début sans vraiment s'être posé de questions. Cette Emma qui portait le nom de sa fille et qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes à la reine Elsa, l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Il ne savait pas comment la reine l'avait connu ni même qui elle était réellement, seulement des suppositions mais à présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux il allait pouvoir un peu plus approfondir ses recherches.

-Je me trompe peut être mais vous êtes quelqu'un dont m'a très peu parlé Anna voir même jamais et vous apparaissez comme ça brusquement et tout le monde semble vous connaître… vous ressemblez beaucoup à la reine on a dû vous le dire n'est ce pas.

-C'est normal je suis sa sœur !

-Vous êtes sa… Enfin LEUR sœur ?! répéta-t-il abasourdi… Mais comment cela se fait-il que le royaume ne vous connaît pas ? Votre nom n'a jamais été mis pour la famille roya…

-Je le sais depuis peu ! Coupa-t-elle à nouveau agacée : C'est Hans qui m'a expliqué le peu de ma vraie vie, je suis aussi perdue que vous, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai la vie de ma sœur entre mes mains.

-Si vous avez le tempérament d'Elsa vous allez réussir à la sauver !

-Pardon petit renne di alors Emma qui se rendit compte qu'à cause de son léger agacement ses mains devenaient brulantes sur les bois du renne

-Ne le brûlez pas ordonna Kristoff soudain inquiet. Alors que le silence s'installait de nouveau.

Raiponce était seule dans les bois avec qu'un seul objectif en tête, une idée qui lui était venue tout à coup et qui lui semblait être une évidence : tuer la famille royale d'Arendelle. Une partie d'elle essayait de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ait cette idée en tête car elle avait la maligne impression qu'elle n'avait pas toujours eu cette idée. Des images floues lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle voyait son mari près d'un village en ruine, Il l'avait touché ! Elle voyait une fiole, et soudain, Eugène apparaissait à ses yeux comme un traitre et se faisait arrêter.

-Du calme tout va bien dit soudain une voix la sortant de sa torpeur.

Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Oui c'était cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait de tuer toute la famille royale. Elle fut enfin rassurée de l'entendre.

-Ça va mieux.

-Bien, tu vas faire ce que je vais te dicter.

-Oui je suis à votre disposition.

-Pour le moment tu vas me suivre.

-Et agir ?

-Non pas tout de suite, je te donnerais le signal d'accord ?

-Bien madame la voix.

-Tu promets de faire tout ce que je te dis ?

-Oui.

-Très bien, nous allons aller attendre le prince Bjorgman et la princesse Emma au pied du château dans ce cas. Tu répèteras ce que je te dicterais dans ta tête, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il se doute de ce qui se trame.

-Oui je comprends.

-Rapproche-toi de moi, serre-toi contre moi fit soudain une personne encapuchonnée qui apparue de derrière les bois sans que Raiponce n'en fut surprise et s'approcha comme hypnotisée.

-Oui.

-Parfait ! Suis-moi princesse de Coronna ! Nous irons plus vite ainsi ! Fit la personne en l'invitant à monter dans un magnifique traineau avant de redescendre vers la ville.

Au fond de moi j'avais l'intime conviction qu'Emma serait la clef pour sauver ma cadette de son funeste destin et m'étais donc mise en route le plus rapidement possible vers mon palais de glace où étaient partis les deux princes des Iles du Sud. Mais alors que je restais seule dans mes pensées je vis trois rochers autours de moi bouger pour donner vie aux trolls.

-Vous ici ! Sursautais-je

-Reine Elsa ! Quel Honneur de vous voir sur nos terres ! Que faîtes-vous ainsi seule ? Demanda celle qui avait été une mère pour mon beau frère alors que les deux autres trolls semblaient être des enfants, les siens peut être. Je me jurais à l'occasion d'interroger mon beau frère sur leur arbre généalogique mais le problème n'était pas là.

-Bonjour. J'étais venue vous voir au départ pour m'aider.

-Nous vous servirons avec plaisir votre altesse ! Fit l'un des jeunes trolls.

-C'est ma sœur ! Anna ! Elle s'est encore une fois retrouvée avec ma malédiction ! Le…le cœur gelé !

-Vous avez gelé le cœur de votre sœur ? Lança alors la troll d'un ton légèrement sévère.

-Non ! Pas moi ! Sa…sa fille Emma ! Elle a mes pouvoirs elle aussi ! C'était un accident ! Le baiser d'amour n'a pas suffit pour la soulager ! Nous sommes donc venus…

-Nous ?

-Oui Kristoff était avec moi entre autres mais nous nous sommes séparés ! Bref, je voulais dire, nous venions vous voir savoir si vous partagiez le pouvoir de Grand Pabby, si vous aviez une solution. Mais je suis tombée sur Emma !

-Sur Emma ? Un bébé dans la forêt ? Fit l'autre jeune troll.

-Non non ! Emma, c'est le nom de ma nièce mais aussi le nom de ma sœur jumelle ! Oui j'ai appris que j'avais une sœur jumelle ! Elle possède le…

-Le pouvoir du feu. Coupa la troll adulte.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? Demandais-je tout à coup.

-Altesse, nous sommes les experts de l'amour, et nous sommes les garants des grandes légendes de ce monde. Il n'y avait pas que Grand Pabby qui possédait ces informations. Nous aussi nous connaissions l'Yggdrasil !

-Les trolls savaient que j'avais une jumelle ? Demandais-je soudain curieuse.

-Non Altesse, mais il était aisé de le deviner vu ce que vous nous disiez !

-Oh, naturellement. Quoi qu'il en soit, en utilisant le pouvoir d'Emma nous pourrons réchauffer Anna j'espère. Je vais vite au palais de glace récupérer ma troupe pendant qu'Emma est partie à Arendelle.

-Emma est partie seule ? Demanda soudain la troll inquiète.

-Non, Kristoff l'accompagne ! Répondis-je du tac au tac !

-Nous devons nous hâter votre altesse ! Vite rejoignons votre jeune sœur ! Je verrais ce que je peux vous préconiser pour elle !

-Ce que…

-Je n'ai pas les savoirs de Grand Pabby, mais certains quand même !

-Vous voulez dire qu'Emma ne peut pas la soigner demandais-je soudain inquiète.

-Ca n'est pas ce que je dis votre Altesse ! J'espère qu'elle pourra vous aider ! C'est un sentiment simplement ! Mais mettons nous en route votre Majesté, nous aurons le temps d'en discuter sur le chemin. Lança la troll d'un ton tout de même inquiet.

-Je dois d'abord retrouver mes compagnons dans mon palais de glace, ça ne nous éloigne pas d'Arendelle il me semble !

-Certes, dans ce cas hâtons nous ! Je préfère voir rapidement Arendelle sous un grand soleil avec vos sœurs rayonnantes ! Conclut-elle avant d'ouvrir la marche à travers les bois.

Le palais était enfin sous mes yeux après de longues minutes de marche. Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait autant de distance entre les trolls et le château, et je m'en voulais intérieurement de ne pas avoir été directement à Arendelle comme l'avait préconisé le troll.

Rien qu'à cette merveilleuse pensée je me mis à faire des petites foulées atteignant enfin la porte principale. Je voulus l'ouvrir mais elle était bloquée. Peut-être que le froid avait été encore plus rude ces derniers temps et qu'elle avait épaissi. Je n'eus pas d'autres solutions que de cogner à la porte. Si personne ne répondait je serais fixée et saurais que ni Viktor ni Hans ne se trouvaient là.

Le poing serré je toquais donc de façon un peu forte. Ca résonna et j'eus une réponse assez vite. Contre toute attente ce fut Eugène qui m'ouvrit. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir ici mais c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ainsi je n'aurais pas à courir jusqu'au village d'Emma pour les récupérer tous les deux.

-Elsa que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un teint un peu blanc, tu n'as pas trouvé Emma ?

Pas de blague pour détendre l'atmosphère… Il était malade ou quoi ?

-C'est à toi que devrais poser la question ! Tu étais censé avec Raiponce me rejoindre ! Et pour ton autre question, si je l'ai trouvé ! Repris-je pour le rassurer. Elle est en chemin vers Arendelle, je suis venue ici pour récupérer les princes des Iles du Sud !

-Ah oui ? Eh bien entre nous sommes tous à l'intérieur ! Clama-t-il d'une voix faussement comique.

-Plutôt que d'être venus me rejoindre ? Lançais-je en colère

-C'est que nous sommes tous rentrés bredouille de notre mission, et nous savions que tu viendrais ici si toi aussi tu échouais s'excusa t-il. Mais viens, je vais prévenir les autres de nous mettre en route ! En plus nous avons trouvé des montures rapides ! Cela nous permettra de redescendre le plus rapidement possible lança-t-il en pénétrant dans le palais alors que les trolls et moi le suivions.

Ce fut-là que les évènements tournèrent mal. A peine la porte se ferma-t-elle dans un bruit sourd que j'entendis subitement alors que je sentis un coup dans mon dos qui m'étourdit quelques instants :

-Bon travail Eugène !

Oui c'était bien Hans qui venait de dire ça ! Pensais-je furieuse ! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui ! J'étais sur le point d'attaquer l'esprit encore un peu confus quand le prince des îles du Sud sentit le coup à l'avance. D'un geste rapide il me plaqua au sol ne se contentant plus de savoir si j'étais la reine ou non et me mit les gants avec force m'arrachant presque chaque phalange.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Criais-je, je suis la reine ! J'exige que vous cessiez ces insupportables activités ! Vous ne vous mesurez pas la gravité de vos actes !

-Bien entendu votre altesse minauda-t-il en se relavant subitement, m'ayant attaché les mains alors que mes compagnons trolls avaient subi le même sort.

Il avait tout prévu. Je faillis en pleurer de rage. Je remarquais alors que les gants étaient en fait métalliques et que des petites pointes chaudes se trouvaient à l'autre bout.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez changé ! Que vous n'étiez plus le pantin de ce maudit Grand Pabby !

En me plaquant au sol il m'avait fait saigner la lèvre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une énorme bouche de poisson.

-Allez Eugène conduis-la dans la cellule de mon idiot de frère ordonna-t-il ignorant ma remarque.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Viktor !? Paniquais-je plus que je ne le désirais.

Le mari de ma cousine exécuta l'ordre à contrecœur me faisant pivoter vers les escaliers du haut.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ce qu'il dit ? Demandais-je tandis que je trainais les pieds.

-Parce que sinon il ne reverra jamais sa chère Raiponce… Qui d'ailleurs est entre d'autres mains ! S'écria Hans ravi.

Quel goujat ! Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Raiponce ?! Pendant un instant je repensais à la fiole que je lui avais confiée. J'espérais qu'elle l'avait toujours. Je n'aurais su dire laquelle des deux je voulais le plus protéger.

Eugène me laissa devant une porte de cachot improvisé que Hans ouvrit rapidement. Il me poussa ensuite dedans en déclarant allégrement :

-J'ai gagné.

-Que vous croyez ! Emma va sauver Anna de toute façon c'est sans doute sur le point de se faire ! Renchéris-je.

-Pour qu'Emma la sauve il faudrait pour ça qu'elle soit dans votre camp, et je suis navré de vous dire que ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons fait un pacte en commun.

Refusant de croire ce qu'il venait de me dire il déroula bientôt une longue feuille de parchemin sur lequel était effectivement inscrit une sorte de pacte très mal écrit avec plusieurs signatures au bas. Il pointa son doigt sur celle d'Emma me clouant à la triste réalité. J'aurais aimé voir ce qu'il y avait écrit de plus mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. A la place il replia le parchemin et sortit de la pièce.

-Nous partons nous emparer d'Arendelle ! Et cette fois je ne commets pas la même erreur qu'avec le petit batard ! La prisonnière vient avec nous ! Dépêchons-nous messieurs ! Le feu de joie nous attend ! Lança joyeux Hans alors qu'on me redéployait jusqu'à un traineau de fortune, Eugène à mes côtés désemparée tout autant que les trolls. Ma seule consolation, Viktor ! Lui apparemment était toujours libre ! Et Raiponce ? Où pouvait-elle bien être ?

-Regardez le château est enfin là ! S'exclama de nouveau Kristoff qui semblait reprendre vie

Emma n'était pas si enthousiaste. C'était la première fois qu'elle rentrait dans le château et c'était surtout la première fois qu'elle y rentrait en sachant qu'elle faisait partie de cette famille. Un nouveau malaise s'installa dans son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle sauve Anna. Mais elle avait une mission ! Pour le moment elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre ! Se persuada-t-elle détournant les yeux du bonnet toujours caché dans son sac.

-Oh il y a des gens devant le château ! S'écria-t-elle soudain en ayant aperçu la personne encapuchonnée qui pendant ce temps donnait les dernières instructions à Raiponce et celle-ci les avait soigneusement écoutées.

-KRISTOFF ! KRISTOFF ! Appela la princesse de Coronna.

Le jeune homme sentant un trouble dans la voix de la jeune femme fit redoubler les forces et arriva enfin devant elle et la personne encapuchonnée.

-Que se passe-t-il Raiponce ? Demanda-t-il, tu n'es pas avec Elsa ?

-Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur du château déclara la personne encapuchonnée, on attend plus que vous !

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ?

-Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien se contenta de répondre la personne encapuchonnée avant de poursuivre : L'heure est grave il faut faire vite.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Kristoff quitta Emma pour faire emmener Sven à l'étable. Pendant ce temps-là celle-ci seule avec Raiponce et la personne encapuchonnée pénétrèrent dans le château.

-Alors où est la fameuse malade ? Demanda Emma qui voulait éviter toute question.

-Un peu plus loin venez dit Raiponce avant de demander : Donc vous êtes la fameuse Emma ?

-C'est bien cela, la jumelle d'Elsa en effet. Nous sommes donc cousines si j'ai bien tout compris. Fit Emma qui ne voulait surtout pas discuter et rester concentrée sur sa mission, détournant le regard de sa cousine.

Les laquais menèrent alors Emma à travers des corridors qui lui étaient inconnus. Cette dernière se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère royale même si elle savait que ça serait désormais chez elle. Son malaise ne faisait qu'augmenter entre réaliser son projet, ou écouter une petite voix qui hurlait en elle lui commandant de tout faire pour sauver cette nouvelle sœur qu'elle s'apprêtait à rencontrer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte de la chambre. Un froid intense s'y dégageait.

-Je reviens déclara la personne encapuchonnée, Raiponce surveille qu'elle ne fasse pas de mal à Anna.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance ? Lança Emma agacée.

-Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, je voulais dire, vu votre pouvoir, les flammes pourraient avoir quelques dommages physiques sur la souveraine, les dons de guérisseuse de Raiponce sont là pour y remédier. S'excusa la personne d'un ton glacial avant de tourner les talons ne laissant pas le temps à Emma le loisir de répondre.

Elles rentrèrent dans la pièce sans encombre et constatèrent amèrement les dégâts. La chambre était impeccable toutefois on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la princesse Anna. Ses jambes rigides formaient deux grosses bosses sous les trois épaisseurs des draps de laine. Elle ne pouvait plus également bouger ses bras qui étaient gelés et collés le long de son corps. Mais ce n'était pas fini. La glace continuait malheureusement son chemin gelant toujours davantage la jeune princesse. A ses côtés, ironie du sort, un petit bonhomme de neige jouait les gardes malades. Emma eut alors une réaction puérile mais qui lui parut nécessaire sur le coup. Prenant dans la poche de sa robe le bonnet de la jeune princesse elle alla lui mettre rentrant pour la première fois en contact physique avec elle.

-Emma ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

-Oui c'est bien moi, ne fatigue pas ton souffle à parler je vais essayer de te soigner. La rassura Emma qui ne détournait pas les yeux du petit bonnet et avait du mal à se persuader d'accomplir sa tache.

Anna tenta d'hocher la tête pour remercier la jumelle d'Elsa mais ça donna lieu à un sinistre craquement. La jeune fille comprit à ce moment-là qu'il suffisait de réchauffer la source du gel pour pouvoir dégeler sa sœur. Son dilemme se faisait au travers d'un dosage, avec plus ou moins de flammes, elle pouvait sauver ou condamner sa jeune sœur ! Mais Emma était désormais incapable du moindre mouvement, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Raiponce la recula brutalement lui serrant les bras.

-Mais que faîtes-vous !? Demanda Emma stupéfaite

\- Nous avons une tache à accomplir !

-Je sais ! Je vais la sauver finit par dire Emma qui avait prit sa décision !

-Quoi ? Non ! Vous savez ce que vous devez faire Emma ! Lança Raiponce alors que la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le roi Ludwig suivi de la personne encapuchonnée.

-Emma ! Allez-y ! Lança le souverain

-Je…

-Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez des sentiments pour elle fit la personne encapuchonnée en regardant Anna qui semblait terrifiée mais incapable de bouger

-C'est…ma sœur ! Je…

-Emma ! Ne tergiversez pas ! Vous avez un destin, un trône qui vous attends, et n'oubliez pas votre serment au prince Hans ! Firent de concert les trois complices alors que le regard implorant d'Anna déchirait la conscience de la maîtresse des flammes.

-Si vous ne le faîte pas, je m'en occuperais ! Lança menaçant Ludwig, une torche éteinte à la main.

Ce mouvement fit monter en Emma un vent de panique alors qu'elle se tenait en barrage entre lui et la princesse mourante. Cette montée d'adrénaline lui fit involontairement provoquer une petite boule de feu qui alluma la torche. La personne encapuchonnée s'approcha alors de Ludwig lui arrachant la torche des mains, puis d'un geste, gifla la princesse Raiponce, qui était sous son contrôle, annulant ainsi les effets de la potion alors que cette dernière tombait lourdement inconsciente sur le tapis royal.

-Que faîtes vous ?!

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Roi Ludwig ! Je vous avais promis que votre fille serait saine et sauve ! Et j'ai tenu parole ! Elle a servi nos desseins, soyez fier d'elle ! Elle se réveillera dans quelques instants ! Elle n'aura simplement que la douleur de la gifle.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Anna qui peinait à articuler alors qu'Olaf se débattait, tentant de se libérer d'une chaîne qui le maintenait et avait été invisible jusqu'alors aux yeux d'Emma.

-Peu importe princesse Anna ! Quand à toi Emma ! Nous tairons cet événement ne t'en fais pas ! D'ici quelques minutes, cela ne sera qu'anecdotique, la princesse Anna ne sera plus, et Hans va arriver d'ici peu avec Elsa captive ! Elle te reconnaîtra et te nommera reine !

A ces mots, la personne encapuchonnée prit la jeune Emma par les épaules, invitant Ludwig à l'emmener au loin, puis se tourna vers Anna d'Arendelle.

-Princesse, je vous promets que le royaume vous pleurera ! Adieu Anna d'Arendelle ! Fit la personne en lâchant la torche nonchalamment sur le lit.

-Pitié ! Peina à articuler Anna, alors que les flammes commençaient à consumer lentement ses draps.

Cette personne qu'Anna ne semblait pas connaître venait de transformer son lit en bucher. La jeune princesse sentait la chaleur augmenter et si cette dernière lui faisait du bien un court instant, semblant même faire dégeler son cœur en partie son sort semblait scellé, le feu grossissant au fur et à mesure qu'il se nourrissait de la couche royale. Emma, eût alors un dernier regard, visiblement écœurée de cette scène dont elle venait d'être l'actrice, et alors que les portes se refermaient, elle ne voyait qu'une flamme sur le lit de sa sœur mourante, puis un éclair blanc passa sur la flamme alors que dans le même temps les portes se refermaient…


	20. Choisir un camp

Chapitre 20 : Choisir un camp

Emma était tiraillée ! Elle venait juste de rencontrer ces deux individus dont l'un d'entre eux conservait une capuche sur la tête lui garantissant un anonymat complet, pourtant elle avait le sentiment d'avoir rencontré cette personne. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de cette mystérieuse personne qui l'avait renseignée sur Elsa, mise en garde contre Grand Pabby et enfin, lui avait confié le petit bonnet rose d'Anna ! Mais, alors comment une personne pourtant si bienveillante à son égard, et à l'égard d'Anna avec cette histoire de bonnet, pouvait être sans aucune compassion pour cette dernière ? L'autre personne en revanche ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son identité, le roi Ludwig à ce qu'elle avait compris. Hans se serait donc allié avec d'autres royaumes ? C'était plausible mais ce plan ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Certes Hans ne lui avait pas caché que certaines actions seraient nécessaires, mais contre la souveraine. A ce sujet, Emma était d'ailleurs tiraillée, mais elle comprenait. Mais pourquoi Anna ? Pourquoi une jeune princesse sans défense et affaiblie avait dû payer ce prix ? Non Hans n'avait pas pu prévoir cela. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir cela ! C'est une homme d'honneur se disait la jeune femme ! Certes Emma repensait aux desseins que lui avait longuement narrés son prince charmant des Iles du Sud. Elle en avait déjà ressenti quelques frissons quand elle avait appris qu'elle devrait se débarrasser de sa sœur Elsa. Mais pas d'Anna ! Pas comme ça ! Elle s'y refusait. Hans avait compris qu'Emma aurait peut être une faiblesse et elle lui en avait été reconnaissante que, par amour, il se dévoue pour s'occuper des basses besognes à propos du sort de la souveraine. Elle en revanche se devait de neutraliser Anna... Sauf qu'elle l'était déjà ! Mais là, les deux complices avaient fait bien pire ! Ils venaient de la condamner à l'un des pires supplices qui soit. Elle repensait alors à la mort de ses parents adoptifs qui avaient péris dans un gigantesque incendie qu'elle avait provoquée. Elle revoyait leurs visages suppliants alors que la culpabilité la gagnait à nouveau. Non elle ne pouvait le tolérer que d'autres personnes périssent ainsi sans qu'elle n'agisse contre ! Elle ne connaissait certes pas Anna, mais avoir vu son regard au moment de lui rendre son bonnet lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'horreur de ce plan. Désormais elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir suivre les desseins de Hans du moins, pas jusque là, Hans est un gentilhomme, il la comprendra sans doute tentait-elle de se persuader. Oui Hans ! Jamais il n'aurait voulu ça ! Il châtiera ses complices qui ont osé faire ça ! Et elle demandera la grâce pour Elsa ! Elle l'obtiendra vu les circonstances, Hans est un homme bon avec elle il comprendra ! Emma avait besoin de famille ! Elle avait besoin de sa famille ! Et sa famille c'est Elsa et Anna ! Jamais elle ne pouvait accepter pareil acte ! Ces personnes ne pouvaient pas être ses amis ni ceux de Hans ! Ce sont des tueurs sans pitié ! Elle ne pouvait le faire confiance et choisit de fuir à l'extérieur vers l'étable où Kristoff avait été rentrer Sven ! Il fallait le prévenir du drame !

Alors que pendant ce temps, derrière la porte fermée, ce qu'Emma ne savait pas c'est que le feu qui avait commencé à prendre le lit de la jeune princesse n'était désormais plus une petite fumée mourante alors que Raiponce recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits. Sa vision était encore trouble, et elle avait mal à la tête comme si Kristoff avait brisé ses blocs de glace sur son crane. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation d'avoir été une marionnette. Quelques bribes de souvenirs des derniers événements lui revenaient en mémoire. La potion qu'elle avait bue. Cette voix lui ordonnant de comploter, elle avait fait arrêter son propre mari. Et son père dans tout ça ! Un grand sentiment de culpabilité mais aussi une grande colère avait dès lors envahi l'héritière du trône de Coronna. Sa cousine Elsa lui avait confié une fiole, et par négligence, n'ayant pas tenu compte de sa mise en garde voilà le gâchis qu'elle avait causé. Sa vision se troubla alors à nouveau, non pas à cause de sa migraine où des derniers effets du sortilège qui venait d'être levé mais à cause de ses sanglots silencieux qui saccadaient sa respiration. Soudain, elle se mit à entendre des pleurs. Ca n'était pas les siens, elle s'efforçait de rester silencieuse, d'être forte face à l'adversité mais les sanglots étouffés s'entendaient toujours. Elle releva alors la tête, tachant de se concentrer sur le faible bruit alors que sa vision recommençait à devenir nette. A sa grande surprise, elle fut heureuse de constater que le lit où était installée Anna ne brulait plus. Elle s'approcha et constata alors soulagée que les pleurs fussent ceux d'Anna, signe que cette dernière était toujours vivante ! L'incendie du lit s'était miraculeusement éteint ! Anna, entre deux sanglots toussait, sans doute les effets de l'inhalation de la fumée dont il restait quelques résidus, souvenir de cette tentative de bucher.

-Anna ! Tu es vivante ! s'exclama Raiponce, à la fois heureuse et stupéfaite de ce miracle.

-Il ! Il !... Commença Anna avant d'être étouffée par les sanglots

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il Anna ? Je sais, mon père nous a trahis ! Je suis désolée Anna ! Je n'ai pas été digne de la confiance de ta sœur et de la tienne, mais je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que je vais trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là, et mon père paiera pour ce qu'il a fait je t'en fais la promesse !

-Là ! Il…

-Reposes toi Anna ! Tu es souffrante ! Fit Raiponce en prenant la main de sa cousine paniquée et constatait avec bonheur que cette dernière s'était réchauffée, même si ses cheveux demeuraient blancs mis à part quelques dernières mèches rousses qui résistaient, elle poursuivit alors : Au moins, il semblerait que ce feu ait atténué ton mal mais ne l'a pas guéri malheureusement. Ca laisse cependant un peu plus de temps à Elsa pour revenir ! Quand elle sera là, elle nous libérera et aura trouvé le remède je te le promets !

-Là ! Continua Anna complètement bouleversée n'ayant apparemment pas écoutée sa cousine, pointant son doigt vers le pied de son lit

-Qu'y a-t-il Anna ? S'inquiéta soudain Raiponce

-Olaf ! Réussit à articuler la jeune princesse indiquant un petit tas de neige fondu au dessus duquel il restait des brindilles et une carotte

-Olaf ? Il…il a fondu ? S'exclama soudain Raiponce qui sentait la tristesse l'envahir.

-Il…Il s'est sacrifié pour…pour me sauver la vie !

-Que s'est il passé ?

-Il s'est jeté sur les premières flammes au moment où ils ont quitté la pièce pour éteindre l'incendie. La chaleur était trop forte pour sa seule tempête de neige ! Il…Il a fondu ! Peina à articuler Anna avant de fondre à son tour…en larmes !

Raiponce prit alors les mains de sa cousine toujours souffrante et ivre de chagrin face au sacrifice du petit bonhomme de neige qui disparait en héros, sauvant la vie de la jeune princesse. Lui le symbole de l'enfance des deux sœurs d'Arendelle, qui leur a apporté tant de joie, qui avait fait prendre conscience de son amour pour Kristoff à la cadette d'Arendelle. Depuis qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre le petit bonhomme de neige avait été son ami, son confident, et son conseiller le plus fidèle, risquant sa vie pour la protéger et aujourd'hui il en avait payé le tribut en sauvant la vie de la jeune princesse qui s'était réfugiée dans les bras de sa cousine. Elle n'avait plus que ça en tête occultant les tristes événements qui se déroulaient : le mal qui s'il avait été ralenti allait de nouveau se propager en elle, sa fille Emma qui lui avait été enlevée à sa demande quand elle fut installée dans cette chambre, et dont elle ne savait pas où elle avait pu être emmenée. Emma, cette fois la grande ! Qui finalement existait bel et bien ! Kristoff qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revu et dont elle ne savait pas si comme Raiponce lui aussi était tombé sous l'emprise d'un maléfice. Enfin, le Roi Ludwig de Coronna devenu régent après une odieuse manipulation, le complot contre la monarchie d'Arendelle qui semblait s'être mis en place…Et Elsa qui n'était pas encore rentrée !

-Ne t'en fais pas Anna ! Je te jure mon père paiera cette trahison. Nous trouverons un moyen de te sauver ! Fit Raiponce qui en désespoir de cause essaya sa chanson sur la neige fondue sur le tapis, malheureusement sans succès, alors qu'Anna continuait à noyer son désespoir dans les bras de sa cousine

-Emma, où allez-vous mon enfant ? Demanda une voix derrière la jeune femme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du château.

-Quoi ? Comment m'avez-vous appelé ? Fit d'une voix glaciale Emma, surprise d'avoir été suivie et dévisageant la personne qui l'avait suivie et demeurait toujours encapuchonnée.

-Ne soyez pas défiante envers moi, je sais que c'est dans votre nature, mais il ne le faut pas ! Je suis de votre côté ! Je suis votre ami ! Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés vous et moi, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques heures dans la forêt ! Je confesse ne pas vous avoir informé que j'étais au courant des plans de Hans, mais c'était pour vous protéger Emma ! S'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance ! Après tout, vous ai-je déjà menti quand je vous ai orienté sur vos origines réelles ? Quand je vous ai montré le palais de glace de votre sœur ? Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur et votre épanouissement ma chère. Ma longue expérience de la vie m'aura apporté cette volonté.

-Comment avez-vous pu laisser faire une chose aussi horrible ! Anna est également ma sœur ! Vous l'avez condamné à une mort atroce ! Avec mes propres flammes ! Et vous osez encore paraître devant moi ? Hurla la jeune femme.

-Calmez-vous. C'est une grande épreuve que vous traversez j'en conviens. Ne soyez pas en colère contre vos amis ou contre vous-même. La vie est cruelle et faite de choix difficiles à prendre. C'était malheureusement nécessaire et j'en suis tout aussi triste que vous. Mais sachez le, c'était un acte de bonté, de pitié auquel vous avez participé !

-Participer à la mort d'une jeune femme un acte de bonté ?! Fulmina Emma qui sentait ses mains se réchauffer.

-Ne vous emportez pas. La princesse Anna était déjà condamnée. Son cœur de glace. Il n'y avait aucun remède cette fois. Le baiser d'amour n'a pas suffit, vous savez son époux a essayé ! Elle allait mourir, et ce dans de grandes souffrances. Je puis vous jurer que s'il y avait eu un moyen, nous l'aurions trouvé ! Nous l'avons donc aidé à se libérer de ce cauchemar. Anna est bien là où elle est désormais.

-Comment ?

-Tu ne pouvais pas la sauver Emma ! Personne ne le pouvait. Anna est une victime innocente d'Elsa ! C'est de sa faute tu sais. Déclara la personne qui se voulant protecteur tutoyait pour la première fois la jeune reine des flammes qui ne le remarquait même pas, trop en colère de cette situation.

-Non ! Je l'ai rencontrée ! Elle m'a avoué la situation, c'est de la faute d'Emma !

-Emma ? Demanda la personne encapuchonnée.

-Oh Non ! Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous ne savez pas qui c'est ! Vous qui savez tout sur tout !

-Je sais qui elle est, car je suppose que vous ne parlez pas de vous ! C'est une enfant qui vient de perdre sa mère. Un bébé innocent ! Maintenant réfléchissez, Comment un bébé, l'innocence même, aurait pu faire ça Emma ? C'est un mensonge, une manipulation d'Elsa pour te mener ici ! Elle voulait te faire arrêter ! Hans t'avait pourtant mis en garde n'est-ce pas ? Mais heureusement, le roi Ludwig et moi avons senti le danger pour toi. Nous t'avons préservé de tous ces maux ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous œuvrons pour ton bien ! Termina la personne qui reprenait le tutoiement afin d'apaiser la jeune femme.

-Et que va-t-il se passer pour le bébé ?

-Elle partira, avec son père loin dans les montagnes c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Mentit la personne.

-Hans m'avait dit que je récupérerais le pouvoir. Pas que nous allions devoir faire souffrir des innocents.

-Ils sont impliqués, ne t'en fais pas ils ne manqueront de rien ! C'est un montagnard, il sera dans son élément et saura élever sa fille loin des fastes du château. Comprends moi Emma, ce jeune homme est veuf, du fait de sa belle sœur, comment pourra-t-il supporter de continuer de vivre ici ? Et nous ne pouvons pas non plus séparer l'enfant du seul parent qu'il lui reste. C'est une chose que tu devrais particulièrement bien comprendre Emma.

-J'ai vécue ainsi ! Dans la pauvreté ! Pourquoi devoir l'imposer à cet enfant ?

-Pour le bien du royaume, mais aussi de la petite il le faut. C'est une décision lourde nous savons. Nous avons essayé de faire en sorte que tu ne la prennes pas mais maintenant tu n'as plus le choix. Tu seras reine, tu auras tout le temps ce genre de choix, il va falloir que tu l'acceptes.

-Et si je ne voulais pas de cela.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est ton destin. Tu ne peux laisser Arendelle aux griffes d'Elsa ! Regarde dehors ! Le Royaume est encore une fois sous la neige ! Pour la troisième fois en un an ! C'est ton peuple ! Et ton peuple souffre des caprices tyranniques d'Elsa qui par ses blizzards détruit leurs récoltes, les mets en danger face à l'hiver ! Il est de ton devoir de stopper cela ! Fit la personne encapuchonnée d'une voix sage jetant à nouveau le trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune femme encore bouleversée d'être partie laissant Anna à son bucher.

-Sans doute…

-Voilà qui est sage. Maintenant, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller votre futur altesse de regagner les appartements royaux. Il faut un peu de temps pour que votre couronnement puisse se faire, nous y travaillons. Mais d'ici peu, cet hiver et tous vos malheurs ne seront qu'un désagréable souvenir alors qu'Arendelle acclamera sa souveraine Emma !

Emma regarda la personne encapuchonnée s'éloigner suite à cette dernière intervention, ne sachant plus quoi penser. Cette personne, la première fois l'avait mise mal à l'aise à savoir tant de choses ! A parler par énigmes, elle avait trouvé dans cette voix de la suffisance qui l'avait beaucoup agacé mais aussi elle devait bien l'admettre captivé, et cette volonté à toujours cacher son visage ! Mais cette fois c'était différent. Le ton était beaucoup plus protecteur, comme un parent s'adressant à un enfant terrifié. Oui pour la première fois depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents adoptifs, Emma avait eu cette sensation du parent protecteur, compatissant à son égard. Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait oublier la sympathie du pauvre livreur de glaçons, et pire encore, du triste sort d'Anna, alors qu'elle déambulait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs vides du château d'Arendelle, passant, sans le savoir devant l'ancienne chambre d'enfant de sa jumelle d'un pas étrangement similaire à celui que pouvait avoir Anna à chaque fois que la porte restait désespérément fermée aux suppliques d'une fillette abandonnée de sa grande sœur, voulant simplement faire un bonhomme de neige pour égayer sa vie solitaire…

Au même moment dans la forêt, Viktor et la personne encapuchonnée qui l'accompagnait continuaient de redescendre vers la capitale du royaume d'un rythme assez soutenu. Viktor était somme toute assez inquiet par ce que la personne qui l'accompagnait lui avait dit au moment de le libérer. Il avait pu, sa mâchoire notamment constater à quel point son frère était déterminé. Il ne s'était guère intéressé aux frasques de Hans avec le royaume d'Arendelle, mais il avait vu son comportement, ses yeux, et aujourd'hui, brulait une flamme de détermination et de cruauté qu'il n'avait encore jamais constaté chez aucun être humain et il craignait alors toujours davantage pour la sécurité aussi bien de la souveraine que pour la survie d'Anna d'Arendelle. Le temps leur était compté voilà pourquoi les deux compagnons regagnaient la ville.

-Stop ! Fit le jeune prince s'arrêtant brusquement au beau milieu du chemin.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore mon prince pour que vous souhaitiez que nous nous arrêtions encore une fois ? Demanda la personne encapuchonnée visiblement agacée et inquiète de la perte de temps potentielle de ce nouvel arrêt.

-Chut vous dis-je ! Ecoutez !

-Ecouter quoi ?

-Faites silence ! Des bruits de sabots ! Par là ! Ils semblent s'intensifier !

\- Comptez-vous nous faire interrompre notre route à chaque fois que vous entendez un animal dans les bois ? Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons impérativement arriver avant Hans au château d'Arendelle si vous voulez avoir une petite chance de sauver votre belle reine !

-Elle n'est pas ma reine, vous vous faîtes des idées ! Répliqua Viktor qui souhaitait explorer la partie de la forêt où il croyait avoir repéré l'origine du bruit

-Ca n'est pourtant pas ce que vous avez sous entendu il y a moins d'une heure. Rétorqua la personne encapuchonnée d'un ton légèrement ironique.

Viktor essaya de ne pas tenir compte de la remarque quelque peu désobligeante que venait de lui faire la personne encapuchonnée afin de focaliser toute son attention sur ce bruit mystérieux qu'il avait cru entendre. En tendant davantage l'oreille, il décidait, oubliant totalement la personne l'espace de quelques instants de s'enfoncer davantage dans les bois afin d'entendre de façon plus distincte. Finalement, au détour d'un bosquet il put apercevoir aux travers des fourrés un animal blanc. Il s'enfonça alors profondément, pénétrant les buissons touffus pour finalement atteindre la bête et alors pousser un petit cri en atteignant son but.

-Venez voir ! Hurla-t-il

-Qu'avez-vous encore mon prince ? Fit la personne en le rejoignant de mauvaise grâce et ajoutant : Et moi qui pensais que c'était seulement les princesses qui s'extasient devant les animaux de la forêt ! Qu'avez-vous trouvé, un petit rouge gorge, un lapin, un petit faon que vous allez appeler Bambi ? Pardonnez-moi mon prince, mais je trouve que vous avez un peu trop de barbe pour jouer les Blanche Neige ! Fit-elle en se débattant dans les buissons

-Moi, peut être en effet, mais la propriétaire de ce cheval pourrait ! Rétorqua ironique le jeune prince des Iles du Sud en montrant le magnifique étalon royal.

-Hum…Non, sa propriétaire est trop blonde pour faire Blanche Neige, et puis navrée de vous déplaire mais je ne vous trouve pas encore suffisamment « Charmant » dans votre attitude. Répliqua la personne d'une voix cassante.

-Voulez vous donc arrêter ici vos allusions douteuses ! Si cette monture est seule c'est qu'il a sans doute dû arriver malheur à sa cavalière ! Je dois la retrouver au plus vite !

-Oh et qui vous dit qu'elle est en danger ? Fit la personne encapuchonnée qui visiblement souhaitait reprendre au plus vite sa marche sur le sentier.

-N'est ce pas ce que vous pensiez tout à l'heure ?! Rétorqua Viktor circonspect de cette question quelque peu désinvolte.

-Si bien sur que si et c'est ce que je continue de penser, j'en ai d'ailleurs la certitude si vous voulez mon avis. C'est pourquoi je vous invite à reprendre notre marche au plus vite vers Arendelle. Remarquez cet animal va nous être utile, avec lui nous pourrons arriver plus vite et moins fatigués !

-Si la Reine Elsa n'est pas avec ce cheval c'est qu'elle est quelque part dans cette forêt, et en danger ! Je dois partir à sa recherche !

-N'allez pas trop vite en besogne jeune prince ! Elle a probablement dû faire une rencontre. Et si je devais deviner de qui il s'agit, je dirais qu'elle a rencontré Emma ! Mais dans le fond peu importe ! La Reine est sans doute aux mains de ses ennemis…et des vôtres visiblement !

-Voilà un point où nous ne débattrons pas vous et moi ! C'est pourquoi je vais de ce pas aller les libérer !

-Les libérer ?

-C'est ce que je viens de dire, auriez vous des problèmes d'audition ? Demanda Viktor qui lui aussi utilisait le sarcasme jusqu'alors chasse gardée de la personne.

-Aucunement mon bon prince, je vous remercie de votre inquiétude à mon sujet, moi en revanche je le suis au sujet de votre jugement !

-Mon jugement ?!

-Comme je vous dis ! Si vous partez dans cette idée, vous allez juste vous livrer comme une fleure aux soldats de votre frère ! Il suffisait de me le dire s'il ne fallait pas que je vous délivre !

-Pardon ?! S'offusqua Viktor

-Je vais être plus explicite : Votre candeur vous perdra ! Quand je vous dis que vous souhaitez imiter Blanche Neige !

\- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas comprendre votre raisonnement !

-Vous allez partir tête baissée vers l'armée de votre frère dans l'optique de les libérer ! Vous ne pensez pas une seule seconde qu'Emma puisse en ce moment même se trouver du côté de votre frère ! Mon cher Viktor vous étiez plus perspicace après avoir été assommé par Hans !

-Je ne peux pas les abandonner ! Qu'importe qui est avec qui, qu'importe l'importance de l'armée de mon frère ! Je dois aller les sauver !

-Elsa est en danger en effet, mais dans tous les cas de figure, elle sera ramenée de gré ou de force à Arendelle ! Voilà pourquoi il nous faut y aller !

-Et que faire d'Emma ? Peu importe si elle défend ou non les intérêts de Hans, je sais qui elle est au plus profond de son âme ! Si elle est avec Hans, c'est par manipulation ! Si elle est contre lui, elle est alors sa proie ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner !

-Il va pourtant falloir choisir !

-Plait-il ?

-Vous avez des sentiments pour ces deux jeunes femmes !

-Vous pensez que je suis amoureux d'Elsa et d'Emma ? Demanda outré Viktor

-Ca n'est pas ce que je viens de vous dire mon chère prince ! Il semble cependant évident que vous l'êtes envers l'une des deux au moins ! Mais de toute manière vous allez devoir choisir ! Si vous ne pouvez en sauver qu'une seule, il va falloir que vous sachiez laquelle !

-Je… Fit le jeune prince totalement désarmé.

-C'est pourtant une question simple prince Viktor, pour laquelle de ces deux jeunes femmes votre cœur bat il réellement. Trouvez ! Et une fois que vous aurez la réponse, vous saurez que c'est celle-ci que vous devez sauver ! Comprenez-moi bien jeune prince, vous ne pouvez vous obstiner à vouloir impérativement sauver les deux ! Si vous persistez dans cette idée, j'ai bien peur que vous ne réussissiez au final à en sauver aucune, ni même accessoirement celle pour qui cette mission est partie au départ : la princesse Anna ! En revanche, si vous choisissez et que vous faîtes tout pour la sauver, peut être, je vous dis bien peut être que vous aurez l'occasion de pouvoir les sauver toutes les deux !

-Que dois-je faire demanda alors Viktor totalement perdu face aux arguments de la personne encapuchonnée.

-Vous devez choisir ! Et vous devez choisir vite mon prince ! Je vous le dit, j'en suis convaincue, si vous ne choisissez pas, aucune ne sera sauvée !

-Bien, et que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il alors résigné.

-Eh bien, soit vous partez chercher au hasard dans la forêt pour retrouver votre belle blonde amatrice de feux de camps soit vous reprenez la route que nous suivions pour devancer votre frère à Arendelle afin de tenter de sauver la souveraine !

Viktor resta quelques instants interdit, le temps s'était comme figé pour lui, plus rien ne comptait réellement, Seules ses pensées l'obnubilait. Les derniers arguments de la personne encapuchonnée venaient de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il refoulait. Qu'effectivement depuis quelques temps son cœur battait pour une jeune femme. Il avait des sentiments, des sentiments très forts et sincères ! Mais pas des sentiments d'affection ou d'amitié comme il s'en était inconsciemment persuadé, non, il s'agissait bien d'amour ! La solution venait de lui apparaître devant les yeux ! Oui tout était clair pour le jeune adopté des Iles du Sud, il lui fallait effectivement ouvrir les yeux et choisir, c'était chose faite, il avait choisi ! Son cœur lui hurlait au rythme de battements effrénés la réponse. Il ne pipa mot alors qu'il montait la monture d'Elsa, tendant la main à la personne encapuchonnée.

-Nous avons une jeune femme à sauver ! Vous venez avec moi ?

-Et où comptez-vous aller mon prince ? Demanda la personne qui montait derrière lui

-A Arendelle ! Se contenta t-il de répondre alors que le cheval partait au triple galop vers le fjord prisonnier des glaces.


	21. Telle est ma quête, suivre l'étoile

Chapitre 21 : Telle est ma quête suivre l'étoile…

J'étais encore mal à l'aise face aux évènements qui venaient de se produire. Anna ma chère sœur était morte… Je n'avais même pas pu la connaître. Je sentais monter en moi des larmes de colère ce qui était totalement idiot puisque c'était trop tard. Pourquoi Hans avait-il fait ça, certes il n'était pas le coupable, mais avec ce que la personne encapuchonnée m'avait dit, il semble évident qu'il savait que cela allait se produire ? Je l'aimais encore, je l'aimerais toujours mais il avait dépassé les limites. Certes je voulais devenir reine d'Arendelle, être reconnue par mes sœurs mais pas comme ça. Pas avec une famille dissipée aux quatre coins des éléments. Je ne désirais pas que ce qu'il venait de se produire recommence… Et pourtant. Kristoff était en danger. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser risquer de subir le même sort qu'Anna. Certes la personne m'avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il parte mais je sentais en moi qu'il fallait que je le prévienne, sinon cela risquait de ne pas être amical pour lui. C'était trop cruel. Il fallait que j'agisse. J'avais appris à m'attacher à cette personne. Certes nous n'avions pas non plus passé des heures ensemble mais il était le mari de ma sœur après tout et c'était un devoir que de lui rendre hommage. Oui il fallait que je l'aide pour la mémoire d'Anna mais aussi pour le bébé qui portait mon prénom.

Je savais qu'il était parti vers l'étable quand nous nous sommes séparés, j'espère que je pourrais le retrouver, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre comme ça ; j'avais le désagréable sentiment que la personne encapuchonnée avait mis sa main dessus ! Si ça trouve Kristoff pensait que je lui avais tendu un piège. Mais dans tous les cas il fallait que j'aille le voir et s'il était attaché je pourrais le détacher avant de lui avouer la triste nouvelle. Car oui il n'était pas encore au courant qu'il était devenu veuf. Qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de femme. Et la petite Emma plus jamais de Maman contre qui se loger lorsqu'elle avait peur. Cette petite était orpheline…comme moi !

Oui il fallait que j'y aille. J'expliquerais à Hans la situation beaucoup plus tard. Je suis sûre qu'il me pardonnera… Après tout en amour on pardonne tout… c'est alors qu'une idée idiote me traversa brusquement l'esprit. Et si Hans m'avait manipulé ? Et s'il avait fait tout ça rien que dans le but d'avoir la couronne ? Non Emma il n'était pas méchant. Ce n'était pas lui l'être vil. C'était la personne encapuchonnée dont il fallait se méfier. Mais avant je devais aller libérer Kristoff et lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Je fis enfin attention à la pièce où je me trouvais. J'étais dans une chambre d'enfant spacieuse au teint saumon qui comportait un lit d'enfant. Sans doute celui de ma nièce. Ça me faisait bizarre de penser que j'étais tante mais il allait falloir m'y habituer. J'inspectais les différents objets qui n'étaient pas très nombreux. Il y avait somme toute le mobilier nécessaire pour un nourrisson à savoir son lit, une commode pour ranger ses affaires, un coffre à jouets qui n'était pas encore rempli, une baignoire adapté à sa taille et une table à langer avec toutes les crèmes et langes dont il avait besoin. L'une des crèmes attira alors mon attention. Il s'agissait d'une coupe en or avec écrit EMMA en lettre gras dessus. Je soulevais la petite coupole et découvrit une crème blanche d'une odeur particulière. Je ne connaissais pas ce parfum mais ça sentait bon. Je refermais aussitôt le couvercle croyant que la crème allait perdre toute sa saveur sinon. Au-dessus de la coupole était gravée : MYRRHE.

Je savais enfin ce que j'allais ramener à la petite et son père. Si Emma était prisonnière son corps ne devait pas être désaltéré et une crème lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais voilà que je ne pense qu'au pire, il est en même temps probable qu'ils aillent très bien pour le moment ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, cet objet a une grande valeur très certainement aux yeux de Kristoff ! Ce serait mon cadeau d'adieu pour leur dire que j'étais avec eux, que je ne les avais pas trompées.

Je réussis à sortir assez facilement du château empruntant des allées étrangement silencieuses. Comme si tout était en train de se mettre en place. C'était mort comme ma sœur me dis-je avec un énorme pincement au cœur. Non pas mort comme ma sœur ! Mort comme mon âme. En arrivant devant le palier de l'entrée je fus surprise de me rappeler que je ne savais pas comment me diriger jusqu'à l'étable. Malgré mon pouvoir du feu il faisait froid. Le paysage était enneigé et une violente bourrasque se propageait dans tout Arendelle. On se serait cru la veille de la Noël alors que nous étions toujours en été ! J'étais en train de perdre du temps à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Je devais malheureusement retourner dans la bibliothèque pour aller chercher le plan du château ou demander de l'aide à quelqu'un mais qui ?!

Je décidais que je trouverais la réponse auprès du premier venu et était sur le point de retourner dans le château quand soudain à travers les nuages gris et la nuit noire, je vis apparaître une étoile blanche semblable à un flocon. Elle était beaucoup plus lumineuse que les autres étoiles. Tel un pantin je fus immédiatement hypnotisé par cette boule de gaz lumineuse qui brûlait à des milliers de kilomètres. Songeant qu'elle avait le même pouvoir que moi je me mis dans l'idée de la suivre consciente qu'elle allait me guider jusqu'à l'étable. C'était idiot quand même comme idée. Une étoile sauveuse dans une nuit ressemblant à celle de Noël qui m'emmenait vers une étable. Mais oui bien sur ! L'étoile du berger ! Comme c'est cocasse ! Et en plus j'apporte de la Myrrhe dans un récipient en or !

Bref. Je suivis donc cette étoile prodige tenant dans mes mains la myrrhe et arrivais bientôt à l'étable qui était entre-ouverte. Une chaleur se faisait sentir de l'intérieure chose que j'appréciais. Une odeur aussi celle de l'encens je crois. A mon grand étonnement Kristoff et Emma n'étaient pas attachés. L'homme regardait avec admiration sa fille qu'il avait déposée dans la mangeoire de Sven pour qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. D'ailleurs le renne robuste réchauffait lui aussi le bébé en lui soufflant avec son museau dessus, un autre renne était à ses côtés sauf que ce dernier avait la particularité d'avoir le nez rouge. Ils admiraient le bébé également rendant la situation comique mais aussi très paisible et accueillante. Un autre homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'on pourrait qualifier de vieillard était aussi avec eux autour de l'enfant. C'était de son manteau rouge et de sa longue barbe blanche qu'émanait le parfum.

Entrant doucement pour ne pas leur faire peur, j'allais m'agenouiller aux pieds de Kristoff et y déposais la myrrhe. Le prince sortit alors de sa torpeur et sursauta surpris.

-Emma !

\- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous faire peur dis-je en me relevant, je vous apporte ce cadeau pour vous dire que je viens ici en amie. Enfin cadeau…pour le bébé plutôt…enfin vu que son nom est marquée sur le vase je ne sais pas si c'est véritablement un présent, mais je pensais que vous seriez content de l'avoir. Bref, je voulais surtout vous dire que je ne sais pas si certaines personnes vous ont racontés des choses mauvaises sur moi mais elles sont fausses. Dis-je aussi rapidement que je le pus, observant le jeune prince d'Arendelle qui ne devait pas avoir compris plus d'un mot sur deux vu ma vitesse de parole.

-Attendez… Si vous êtes là ça veut dire qu'Anna est guérie n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kristoff avec une lueur d'espoir, nous allons pouvoir retourner la voir !? Des gardes m'ont interdit l'accès me disant qu'elle avait besoin d'un maximum de repos !

Je pâlis immédiatement en entendant ces propos et l'image de ma sœur implorante face à ce feu naissant me revint en mémoire. Je contrôlais rapidement mes mains car ce n'était pas le bon endroit à mettre en feu. Mon beau-frère avait l'air si heureux, si prêt à y croire. Hélas il allait être bien déçu. Prenant une profonde inspiration, puis me raclant la gorge je déblatérais d'un seul coup :

-Anna est morte tout à l'heure, je suis navrée. C'est ma faute !

Je fermais alors les yeux m'attendant à ce que Kristoff déverse sa colère sur moi mais à la place il resta en arrêt et se jeta dans mes bras. A cet instant je fus prise d'une profonde sympathie pour ce pauvre homme. Je sentis des larmes couler sur ma robe. De plus en plus attendrie je finis par tout lâcher aussi tout en lui murmurant de me pardonner pour avoir échoué. Il avait fondé tous ses espoirs dans ma capacité à la soigner…et j'avais précipité sa fin !

-Il faut que vous partiez chuchotais-je une fois qu'il se fût calmé.

-Partir ? Mais partir où ? Dans quel but ? Pour offrir une sale vie à ma fille ! Explosa-t-il.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir vivre ici, au même endroit que la personne qui n'aura pu sauver votre femme ? Son souvenir vous hantera Kristoff, Vous aurez davantage de chances ailleurs. Vous finirez par vous tuer ici ! Mourir de chagrin.

\- -Au moins nous irons rejoindre celle qu'on aime.

-Ne dîtes pas de sottises Kristoff ce n'est pas le moment de penser ainsi. Pensez à Emma ! Donnez-lui une chance !

-Et où irions-nous ?!

-Partez, vous réfugiez hors d'Arendelle pour commencer… Sven est rapide il vous mènera dans un endroit sûr… Les frontières sont ouvertes. Et puis vous êtes comme moi ! Vous avez toujours vécu dans la montagne !

-C'est trop dangereux pour une petite fille.

-C'est encore plus dangereux ici… Dis-je sans le vouloir.

-Pardon ?

-Kristoff il faut que vous me fassiez confiance… Quand les choses se dissiperont je promets de vous rappeler à Arendelle mais là pour le moment votre sécurité passe avant votre amour. Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre mais il le faut. Attelez Sven au traineau ! Maintenant ! Déclarais-je paniquée, ayant toujours au fond de moi cet affreux sentiment que la personne encapuchonnée ne souhaitait pas forcément que Kristoff puisse couler des jours heureux, même loin d'Arendelle.

\- Que me racontez-vous là ?

-S'il vous plait Kristoff ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…je suis très sérieuse ! Ecoutez moi je vous en prie !

Bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, je tenais tête au colosse des montagnes qui finit par céder. Pendant que je surveillais Emma il prépara tous les harnais pour pouvoir attacher Sven au traineau. Au premier contact que j'eus avec ma nièce j'eus le sentiment maternelle et la prit sans hésiter dans les bras. Elle était légère et gelée. Je continuais de la réchauffer pendant que son père empilait les couvertures faisant des va-et-vient dehors.

-Vous me promettez de bien faire ce que vous avez dit ? Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard une fois que tout fut prêt. Je pourrais toujours revenir ici, et vous me préviendrez aussi souvent que possible !

J'hochais la tête en signe d'affirmation. Il sembla encore quelque peu frustré mais comprit qu'il était temps. Il était donc sur le point de quitter l'étable chaude quand je passais ma main dans la poche de ma robe.

-Kristoff attendez ! L'appelais-je.

Il repassa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Je sortis alors le bonnet rose d'Anna que j'avais réussi à récupérer juste avant qu'elle brûle. Je le tendis à son mari. Il le prit avec tant de délicatesse que je crus que le couvre-chef allait se déchirer. Il le regarda rêveur, les yeux dans le vide, la petite larme au coin de l'œil. Il ne manquait plus que la musique dépressive et nous aurions atteint notre cota de suicidés.

-Vous savez Emma ce bonnet est la dernière chose qu'il me reste d'elle. On sent encore son odeur. Elle l'avait perdu après avoir sauté trop vite d'une falaise de 60 mètres. Oui 60 mètres et je suis sérieux. Elle n'avait pas attendu mon signal… Elle avait un caractère assez impulsif… Mais j'aimais son côté intrépide… Elle était toujours optimiste… Aimait aider les gens… Etait une bonne mère… Très douce avec sa fille, très douce avec moi, avec Elsa…Avec tout le monde en fait ! C'est trop dur d'imaginer qu'il n'y aura plus de joie de vivre dans ce château car c'était elle qui la mettait. Elle était plein d'entrain vous savez… Oh bien sûr elle avait ses qualités et ses défauts et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une femme exceptionnelle. Je l'aimais vous savez, je l'aimais profondément mais j'avais toujours du mal à lui dire « je t'aime » ou à l'appeler par des petits noms doux. Elle devait sans doute penser que je ne l'aimais pas assez, mais j'étais fou d'elle, oui fou d'elle ! Chaque jour lorsque je faisais ma tournée c'était à elle que je pensais… Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que mon esprit nous imagine tout deux. J'ai vraiment su que je l'aimais quand je l'ai ramenée ici alors qu'elle avait le cœur gelée…quelle ironie ! Et j'ai su que c'était le grand amour réciproque quand nous nous sommes embrassés au port il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Quand j'ai senti ses lèvres contre les miennes c'était comme une évidence… C'était comme si je me réveillais enfin après un long sommeil. Oui Emma, Anna m'hypnotisait, m'obnubilait, j'étais dingue de sa peau si douce, de ses cheveux si soyeux, de ses yeux si magnifiques, de sa bouche si pulpeuse. J'étais fier et je le serais toujours de l'avoir pour femme. Nous avons vécus peu de beaux moments ensemble car nous n'avions pas eu trop le temps…un an à peine ! Et c'est bien regrettable car à présent je ne la reverrais jamais… Plus jamais… Elle avait raison… Elle me répétait sans cesse « l'amour est un cadeau et je veux le partager avec personne d'autre que toi. »

Les paroles de Kristoff furent comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine. Je l'avais écoutée religieusement, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'étable, les rennes, le vieil homme, tous avions les larmes aux yeux du récit du pauvre livreur de glaçons. Mais le poignard, s'enfonçait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ses souvenirs. Je n'étais plus aussi sûre de vouloir continuer à suivre Hans. Je n'étais plus aussi sûre de l'aimer. A écouter Kristoff je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir la même définition de l'amour. Je ne pouvais plus aider le prince des îles du Sud. Oui il fallait que j'aide Elsa. Tant pis pour la couronne je n'en avais plus envie. Je désirais une famille pas du pouvoir. Je voulais une sœur… Ma jumelle…mon unique famille !

Alors que le livreur de glace était encore en train de faire l'éloge de sa femme je le coupais d'un coup sans trop me rendre compte de mon impolitesse, mais le temps nous était compté:

-Kristoff je vous promets que je vais vous aider où que vous soyez, je ne veux plus que vous me considériez comme une ennemie.

-Mais je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme tel ! Rétorqua Kristoff dont la réponse me fit chaud au cœur.

-Kristoff, Je suis votre amie, votre belle-sœur. Vraiment je vous jure que jamais je ne vous décevrais ! Me croyez-vous ?

-Oui je vous fais confiance et vous considère comme une amie. Vous me faîtes penser à elle…Vous êtes peut être la jumelle d'Elsa, mais vous ressemblez énormément à Anna !

-Merci dis-je en souriant quelque peu gênée.

Et il partit enfin avec ma nièce. Je fus satisfaite d'avoir fait mon travail, de l'avoir prévenu du danger ! Je retournais alors dans mes appartements au château car je n'avais plus rien à faire dans l'étable. Il me fallait réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire quand Hans allait arriver ! Une fois dans ma chambre je m'allongeais sur mon lit et ressassais le passé. Je repensais à mes faux parents, à la découverte d'une sœur jumelle, à la rencontre avec Hans, avec la personne encapuchonnée, avec la famille royale, le bonnet, Kristoff, Grand Pabby, Emma, Raiponce, Anna… Anna qui était morte et que je n'avais pas pu sauver. A cette idée mes yeux s'embuèrent. C'était idiot mais pour la première fois dans ma vie j'avais l'impression d'avoir une famille qui m'aime. D'avoir des gens pour qui j'ai de l'importance. Bien sûr j'étais toujours un peu mal à l'aise mais je pense qu'avec le temps ça s'arrêterait. Il me restait Elsa ma sœur jumelle… Hans… Non pas lui… Ou si peut être… Je ne savais pas encore.

A force de faire pleins de calculs dans ma tête je finis par m'assoupir. Combien de temps ? Je ne saurais le dire ! Ce furent des cris de colère qui me firent sursauter quelques secondes (ou qui sait peut-être plusieurs heures) plus tard. Sortant en vitesse de ma chambre je tombais nez à nez avec Kristoff, menotté, ayant sa fille dans les bras et entourée de quatre gardes.

Dès qu'il me vit le montagnard me fusilla du regard et me hurla dessus :

-Emma ! Tu n'es qu'une traîtresse ! Tu m'as tendu un piège !

-Mais je… Tentais-je de protester.

-« Kristoff ne t'en fais pas je suis ton amie, considère moi ainsi et blablabla et blablabla » Mon œil ! Considère moi ainsi pour que je te fasse quitter la ville et que tu te fasses arrêter par les hommes de main ! Tu savais qu'ils allaient attaquer ! Ne fais pas l'innocente !

-Bien sûr que non ! M'énervais-je laissant une odeur de brulé se répandre.

-Menteuse ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu préparais quelque chose ! Et moi qui aie été suffisamment naïf pour te croire! Oh ne t'inquiète pas tes complices ont bien ait leur travail regardes ! Ils ne sont pas arrivés longtemps après que nous soyons partis ! Tu as beau être comme Elsa physiquement tu ne seras jamais comme elle ! Tu n'auras jamais de prestance ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi ! Tu n'es pas digne de cette famille ! Tu n'es pas de cette famille !

-La ferme ! Cracha un des soldats en donnant une volée à Kristoff.

Un bleu apparut immédiatement sur sa joue mais le montagnard ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. A la place il ordonna à l'homme qui venait de le battre :

-Je veux voir le corps de ma femme.

-Quel hasard ! Nous y allions justement… Allez !

Il lui envoya plusieurs coups de bâtons pour le faire avancer. Son regard était toujours noir envers moi. Moi qui n'y comprenais rien. Moi qui étais complètement déboussolée. Il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec cette personne encapuchonnée qui s'était jouée de moi ! Jamais Kristoff ne devait pouvoir partir libre et j'ai été suffisamment crédule pour y croire. Il fallait que je lui grille la cervelle pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'on ne faisait pas de mal à ma famille ! Désirant m'expliquer un peu plus avec Kristoff pour plaider mon innocence j'activais le pas pour le rejoindre dans la chambre de feu sa femme. La porte était refermée, mais alors que j'allais entrer j'entendis derrière un cri de joie de Kristoff « Anna ! On m'avait dit que tu nous avais quittés ! ». ANNA ETAIT EN VIE !

Non c'était impossible elle avait brûlé. Elle ne pouvait pas… Ce n'était pas elle… C'était son fantôme… Mais les fantômes n'existaient pas. Des sueurs froides passèrent le long de mon dos ne comprenant plus la situation. Et si finalement mon feu n'avait pas réussi à vaincre le sortilège de glace ?

La peur me figeait. Mais tout à coup une lueur m'apparut. Si elle était vivante ! Il fallait arrêter ce projet, les choses avaient changées ! Il y avait toujours un espoir de guérison ! Je me ruais alors dehors bien déterminée à retrouver la personne encapuchonnée. Je n'avais plus foi en Hans, je n'avais plus foi en cette horrible personne masquée…Je ne savais plus s'ils voulaient mon bonheur ou seulement le leur, il fallait que j'éclaircisse ce mystère ! Car à présent seule Elsa et Anna comptait pour moi...Le plus important était d'avoir une famille…terminé les plans pour le pouvoir…Hans comprendra, du moins je l'espérais. La personne encapuchonnée, j'en étais beaucoup moins sure mais il fallait que j'aie une discussion sérieuse avec…une discussion sans doute brulante !


	22. Celui qui aima Emma

Chapitre 22 : Celui qui aima Emma

-Nous voici en vue d'Arendelle ! Nous serons au château dans moins de dix minutes, et nous pourrons donner l'alerte contre mon frère à propos du danger que court Elsa !

-Je ne pense pas

-Pardon ? Vous croyez que nous arrivons trop tard et que Hans a déjà investit le château ? S'inquiéta soudain le jeune prince.

-Aucunement, si nous étions arrivés trop tard, nous le saurions avec quantité de garnisons devant nous ! Non, Hans est encore dans la montagne, pour combien de temps encore, je l'ignore !

-Raison de plus pour nous hâter vers le château !

-Non vous dis-je !

-Je ne comprends pas, il s'agit pourtant de votre plan, accourir au château !

-A Arendelle ! Nuance !

-Je ne comprends pas

-Réfléchissez un peu mon prince voulez vous. Imaginez-vous aux Iles du Sud. Vous avez à gérer l'absence du souverain. Soudain deux personnes non invitées et inconnues ou presque arrivent au château sur le cheval du souverain…que faîtes vous ?

-Vous insinuez qu'ils risquent de nous mettre aux arrêts ?

-N'est ce pas ce que vous feriez, au moins le temps de la vérification ?

-Certes. Concéda le jeune prince.

-Et le temps que les autorités vérifient notre bonne foi, il sera trop tard.

\- Que faut-il faire ?

-On attend que votre frère n'arrive, et là seulement, en observant, on pourra s'infiltrer dans le château pour aider votre reine adorée. Tenez, regardez ! Nous n'allons pas à avoir à attendre bien longtemps ! Fit la personne encapuchonnée en indiquant le début du convoi des Iles du Sud qui sortait de la forêt et s'approchait des faubourgs !

-Voilà enfin ce rat ! Il va amèrement regretter ses actes ! Fit Viktor étonnement tendu et qui dégainait son épée

-Que faites vous avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

-Maintenant qu'il est là, je vais aller lui faire tâter de ma lame ! On n'attaque pas la reine d'Arendelle en toute impunité !

-Restez là pauvre fou ! Vous êtes tout seul ! Il a une armée ! Lança la personne, regardant impuissante le jeune prince sortir des bois d'un pas déterminé.

Cela faisait des heures que nous marchions enchaînés Eugène et moi à un des traineaux du convoi de Hans, et enfin nous étions en vue de ma ville ! Je bouillais de rage depuis l'instant où je m'étais faite capturer ! J'avais été fort naïve à m'être ainsi découverte ! Pour sur le jeune paon des Iles du Sud pavanait ! J'avais du mal à le regarder parader en tête de cortège sans avoir des remontées acides et finalement cela rendait les railleries des soldats sur mon compte presque supportable. Ces hommes, certains que je ne pourrais leur répondre ni utiliser mon pouvoir contre eux ne se privaient pas pour se moquer de moi. Je pouvais ainsi admirer à loisir la lâcheté extraordinaire des soldats de Hans…à l'image de leur chef me disais-je. Des hommes qui voulaient paraître triomphant, mais quand sur le chemin, une congère leur est tombée dessus, ils étaient terrifiés pensant que cela fut de mon fait. Cette couardise ne faisait qu'augmenter encore davantage ma colère. Je me concentrais sur ces étranges menottes en métal que le prince m'avait mises sur les mains. Il faut croire qu'il avait prévu son coup. J'avais beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, aucun moyen de le briser et me délivrer de ces chaînes ! Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce prince ! Tôt ou tard, j'aurai mes mains libres, je n'aurai besoin que d'une seule occasion ! Que d'un seul instant pour le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire !

-Elsa ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allons nous en sortir ma lança Eugène qui était mon compagnon d'infortune

-Je ne m'en fais pas Eugène ! Je suis la Reine des Neiges ! Sur mes terres ! Hors de question que je sois réduite au silence par qui que ce soit ! Ils regretteront amèrement leurs actes ! Tous ceux qui de près ou de loin ont permis à Hans de pouvoir pavaner ! Ils paieront ! Je serais implacable ! Lançais-je d'un ton glacial

-Raiponce ! Ca n'est pas de sa faute ! Me répondit-il visiblement inquiète de ma détermination.

-Ne sois pas inquiet Eugène ! Je sais tout de même faire la différence ! Nous la sauverons elle aussi ! Patience ! Une fois au château, il y aura un soulèvement à ma vue ! On trouvera un remède à Raiponce ! Et Emma à l'heure qu'il est à sans doute dû sauver Anna ! Essayais-je de me persuader.

Notre conversation fut coupée alors que les soldats nous forcèrent à nous arrêter. En tendant l'oreille, je tachais d'écouter les ordres que donnait Hans à son état major. Je vis Hans arborer un grand sourire alors que quelques gardes allaient en direction de la forêt pour revenir quelques instants plus tard ayant capturé un jeune homme, lui ayant pris son épée. En plissant les yeux et en tendant l'oreille je le reconnus se débattre Viktor, désarmé jurait à l'encontre des gardes qui l'avaient neutralisé. Quelques pas plus loin une personne encapuchonnée elle aussi venait de se faire cueillir par les hommes de main de Hans. En l'observant je crus la reconnaître et fus figée un instant. Oui j'en étais sure c'était elle : Cette mystérieuse Victoria qui m'avait confié ce pendentif que je portais toujours sur moi alors que je lui avais accordé l'asile au château avant qu'elle ne reparte mystérieusement avant l'arrivée du prince Viktor.

-Je savais que je te manquerais mon pauvre Viktor mais à ce point là ! Railla Hans

-Monstre !

-Un peu de respect pour un vrai prince de sang mon petit batard ! Quand au monstre, oui elle est là regarde !

Le jeune prétentieux me désignait en prononçant ces mots ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma colère à son encontre. Malheureusement si mes mains continuaient de geler, les menottes résistaient me réduisant toujours à l'état d'impuissance que le sourire compatissant d'Eugène ne pouvait transformer.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, tu t'es trouvé aussi un chaperon dans ta petite escapade ! Mais maintenant que tu es là, tu ne vas pas nous quitter avec la belle Elsa pour te tenir compagnie. Tu dois avoir envie de passer tes dernières heures en sa charmante compagnie n'est ce pas ? Jubila Hans

-Attends un peu que j'aie les mains libres

-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Essayer de m'attaquer tout seul ? Tu es comme ta condition réelle ! Un usurpateur de titre par un misérable…et je te promets une fin misérable ! Mettes les avec les autres ! Le château nous attend

Je regardais les hommes de mains de Hans accompagner d'une manière fort peu courtoise les nouveaux captifs qui se joignaient à nous. La personne encapuchonnée continuait de conserver sa capuche cachant toujours son visage. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir non plus celui de Viktor qui se détournait de moi, regardant ses pieds. Je ne saurais dire s'il agissait ainsi contre moi ou par gêne ou honte mais, et je ne me l'expliquais pas, j'en étais assez peinée. J'aurai voulu voir son visage, pouvoir recevoir de sa part un sourire, une parole qui me donnerait le courage de continuer à lutter malgré notre situation très précaire. Je me surpris alors à constater qu'une seule personne mis à part Anna m'avait procuré ce genre d'émotion…Karl ! La remise en marche du convoi me fit à nouveau sortir de mes pensées mais en aucun cas ne diminuait ma tristesse, surtout que les tourelles du château me firent penser à ma pauvre cadette et le temps s'en faisait ressentir avec des bourrasques glacées qui s'abattaient sur ma capitale. Cela semblait déranger grandement le prince des Iles du Sud qui me fusillait du regard mais je ne pouvais en retirer aucune satisfaction en voyant mes compagnons d'infortune semblant beaucoup souffrir de cette tempête. Notre convoi progressait péniblement dans les rues d'Arendelle désertes vu l'heure très tardive et la tempête qui sévissait lorsqu'une personne mystérieusement vêtue vînt à notre rencontre. J'avais beau me concentrer sur cette dernière, il m'était impossible de la reconnaître, mais cette dernière semblait bien connaître le prince des Iles du Sud.

-Alors mon bon prince, êtes vous satisfait de votre promenade dans les montagnes d'Arendelle ?

-On ne peut plus, voyez vous-même !

-Je vois cela. Et pendant tout ce temps notre bonne reine d'Arendelle est aimablement restée avec vous !

-Ainsi que ces compagnons qui sont ravis d'être ici ! Mais je serais très heureux de pouvoir nous mettre rapidement à l'abri de cette tempête de neige proposée par la souveraine…et revoir ma future épouse !

\- Votre future épouse ? M'insurgeais-je

\- Oh pardonnez-moi votre altesse, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de vous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Je suis fiancé ! D'ailleurs, il me semble que vous la connaissez !

-Que voulez-vous dire demandais-je de plus en plus inquiète ce qui se ressentait au niveau du temps.

-Le bon prince Hans vous signifie altesse que vous allez bientôt l'avoir pour beau frère !

-Anna est mariée ! Et sans mon intervention elle vous aurait renvoyé chez vous par le premier navire ! Répliquais-je avec colère, me remémorant qu'effectivement si je l'avais écoutée, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

-Anna ? Oh non vous faîtes fausse route ma pauvre reine des neiges ! Une greluche rousse je mérite mieux que cela ! Non, il s'agit de votre jumelle ! Fit Hans au comble de la jubilation face à sa révélation.

-Non ! Fis-je ne sentant plus mes jambes

Cette révélation m'avait vidé de toutes mes forces alors que je tombais à genoux, faisant redoubler la tempête. J'étais dans un état de semi conscience ayant du mal à réaliser qu'Eugène et Viktor prenaient mille précautions pour m'aider à me relever et marcher alors que nous pénétrions dans la cour d'honneur puis dans le château désert. Je ne pensais qu'à cette terrible nouvelle. Si Hans était fiancé à Emma, cela voulait dire que cette dernière m'avait trompée ! Cela m'avait surpris quand elle m'avait laissé remporter si facilement notre duel dans la montagne pour se rallier à notre cause ! Si elle est avec Hans, alors elle n'est certainement pas venue pour sauver Anna ! Et Kristoff qui l'accompagnait, qu'était-il devenu ? Mais mes pensées se focalisaient sur Anna, si Emma était la promise d'Hans alors jamais elle n'avait pensé soigner ma cadette.

Ses paroles me martelèrent la tête. En observant la neige, ma mémoire me ramena à ce terrible instant où le prince des îles du Sud m'avait annoncé qu'Anna était morte par ma faute. J'avais l'impression de revivre ce cauchemar. J'allais la faire mourir pour la deuxième fois. Mais cette-fois-ci il n'y aurait pas « d'amour guérit tout ». J'étais trop loin d'elle pour ça. Trop loin pour atteindre son cœur. Trop loin pour la serrer contre moi et la pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je sentis d'ailleurs que mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer comme pour marquer mon stresse, mon point de non-retour. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Je voyais flou. Le sol se déformait sous mes pieds. Dans un dernier recours je m'abbatis au sol impuissante. J'avais perdu. Anna était perdue à cause de moi. J'avais abandonnée ma propre sœur à son triste sort, incapable de trouver un moyen de l'aider contrairement à elle qui avait remué ciel et terre pour me libérer de mes tourments. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI, Je ne pouvais plus rien faire ? Etais-je si faible, moi la puissante reine des neiges, incapable de protéger la personne qui compte pour moi.

Hans rit devant moi alors que Viktor avec une infinie douceur tâchait de me faire tenir debout. Il me releva et me fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon propre château non pas comme une reine mais comme une vulgaire prisonnière. Prisonnière d'un paon de prince de pacotille.

-Quelle scène attendrissante j'en pleurerais presque ! fit Hans d'un ton sarcastique faisant mine de s'écraser une fausse larme puis ajouta : Navré mon petit bâtard…

-Ayez du respect pour votre frère ! Fit la personne encapuchonnée dont je fus surprise qu'elle puisse avoir un ton si autoritaire, comme une mère reprenant un enfant mal élevé.

\- Gardes ! Ayez l'obligeance de ramener le prince de Corona, le prince Viktor et sa défenseure inconnue pendant que je m'occupe de notre petite reine des neiges.

Sans plus tarder ils exécutèrent les ordres me laissant seule avec le prince des îles du Sud. Viktor me fixa une dernière fois tandis qu'on l'emmenait au loin. J'ignorais pourquoi je ne l'avais pas suivi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau perdu ma protection. Hans s'en aperçut mais ne répliqua rien cette fois-ci. A la place il resta figé auprès de moi pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien tenter. Il me décalquait juste de la tête aux pieds posant les yeux sur chaque parcelle de mon corps avec un sourire narquois.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Finis-je par demander embarrassée qu'il ne bouge pas plus.

Il fit la sourde oreille et continua de me regarder comme on pourrait choisir une marchandise importante. Puis finalement il s'approcha de moi et me fixa dans les yeux. Il passa une main sur ma joue commençant à me caresser doucement.

-N'êtes-vous pas sensé être fiancé ? Dis-je avec ironie me demandant si son esprit démoniaque n'était pas en ce moment en train de me prendre pour Emma.

Notre ressemblance était après tout frappante. Ne trouvant toujours rien à redire Hans continua de me caresser la joue faisant remonter sa main jusqu'à mon menton. Il m'agrippa ce dernier avec délicatesse comme s'il allait m'embrasser et déclara :

-Milady il est temps d'y aller.

Sans plus de cérémonie il m'entraîna d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle du trône. Nous arrivâmes dans la grande salle du château occupée par des gens bien agités. D'un regard glacial, je balayais la pièce du regard et fut assez étonnée de ne pas voir la promise de mon geôlier ! Regarder en face cette jumelle qui m'a dupée. Je me concentrais alors sur les acteurs présents et j'aperçus mon oncle Ludwig qui me regardait avec une certaine satisfaction. Je regrettais à ce moment-là que mes mains soient encore menottées. Tentant de geler les deux blocs de ferrailles je fus déçue de découvrir que ça ne servait une nouvelle fois à rien. Tout était de sa faute ! C'est lui qui avait fait peur à la fille d'Anna et conduit à sa blessure. J'enrageais alors de ne pas avoir laissé la colère pleinement m'envahir quand je le tenais il y a quelques heures à peine à ma merci. Désormais il se pavanait sur mon trône ! Je refoulais autant que je pouvais ma colère et observais l'autre personne. Il s'agissait d'une personne encapuchonnée qui me rappelait vaguement Victoria dans son envie à dissimuler son visage préservant ainsi son anonymat. Ça ne pouvait évidemment pas être elle et je me demandais d'ailleurs où avait elle pu ainsi qu'Eugène et Viktor être emmenés.

Emma avait arpenté pendant plusieurs minutes les corridors richement décorés du château d'Arendelle, en quête de cette personne encapuchonnée avec qui elle souhaitait s'entretenir à cœur ouvert face a ses dernières découvertes. Elle n'avait été détournée de cette quête que pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle avait pénétrée dans une grande pièce d'apparat richement décorée de peintures des plus grands maîtres de l'Histoire du Royaume mais aussi quelques œuvres d'illustres artistes étrangers. Et au milieu de ces œuvres, des portraits de famille. Pour la première fois, Emma avait pu observer longuement le visage de feu le roi Quentin d'Arendelle et son épouse…ses parents ! Elle avait alors eu les larmes aux yeux, aurait tant voulu les connaître. Elle l'orpheline. Mais finalement elle sortit de ses pensées en entendant de l'agitation dans les couloirs adjacents. Sortant elle remarqua alors son beau prince Hans. Elle eut alors envie de courir vers lui, l'embrasser. Lui saurait la réconforter et elle pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait arrêter cette personne encapuchonnée. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan en reconnaissant un prisonnier : Viktor ! Emma resta alors cachée derrière un pilonne, observant la scène ne comprenant pas pourquoi Hans retenait Viktor captif, c'était son frère ! Et, continuant ses observations, elle vit sa sœur, Elsa, menottée. Certes c'était logique vu le plan, mais maintenant Emma avait tellement de doutes à vouloir suivre cette voie que la voir captive lui brisait le cœur. Aussi, elle préféra se faire une opinion des pensées de son amour en l'observant de loin, ne manquant rien de la conversation et la séparation des prisonniers puis Hans qui emmenait sa jumelle dans la grande salle du trône. Emma était quelque peu dégoutée de ce comportement hautain du prince. Lui qui avait été si courtois avec elle, comment pouvait il avoir un tel visage, si dur, si vaniteux ? Mais Emma refoulait ses reproches, pensant qu'Hans allait bien vite redevenir celui qu'elle connaissait, même si sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle aperçut depuis sa cachette, la personne encapuchonnée qu'elle traquait depuis de longues minutes, et sembla surprise de constater que sa jumelle partageait elle aussi une certaine animosité envers cette dernière. Silencieuse elle se contenta alors d'écouter avec attention.

-Reine Elsa votre présence ici nous honore, merci de nous accueillir si chaleureusement en votre demeure dit la personne encapuchonnée d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Elsa d'une voix glaciale.

-Peu importe ma chère enfant…

-Comment osez-vous, vous adresser ainsi à ma personne je suis la reine d'Arendelle ! S 'offusqua-t-elle.

-Allons Elsa, calmez-vous, je vous ai connu bien plus agréable avec de nouveaux hôtes !

-Vous ! Comment osez vous ne serais-ce que paraître devant moi ! Je vous ai accueilli dans ma maison, rendu les hommages dû à votre rang que vous ne méritez pas. Et vous êtes la cause de l'état d'Anna, Ludwig ! Attendez que l'on me libère les mains ! Je rédigerai moi-même votre mise en accusation ! Ma justice sera exemplaire vis-à-vis des traitres comme vous !

-Puisque vous en parlez votre Altesse, c'est justement de cela dont il est question. Fit la personne encapuchonnée d'une voix posée, n'ayant que faire de la colère froide de la souveraine à l'encontre de son oncle.

-Comment ?

-Elsa, cela signifie que je vous ai aimablement raccompagné dans votre château pour que vous nous accordiez votre bénédiction royale à votre sœur et moi. Rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas demander la main d'Anna à nouveau, je parle d'Emma naturellement. Fit Hans d'un ton innocent.

-Rien que ça ! Vous comptez à nouveau épouser une jeune femme que vous connaissez à peine parce que vous avez découvert qu'elle est de sang royal. Est-ce là un gout pour le sang bleu d'Arendelle que vous avez là mon bon prince ? Rétorqua Elsa d'un ton de défi.

-Je suis peiné que vous jugiez ainsi ma volonté d'engagement avec votre sœur Elsa ! J'aime Emma de tout mon cœur. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur et vient faire cela dans les règles en vous demandant votre accord.

Depuis sa cachette, Emma sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hans, son bien aimé qui se défendait auprès d'Elsa de vouloir l'épouser et jurait la sincérité de ses engagements envers elle. Certes la vue de la personne encapuchonnée lui déplaisait fortement mais elle était heureuse de reconnaitre le Hans qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Un homme droit et sincère qui ne veut que la rendre heureuse. Et même si son ambition pour elle pouvait être contestable en voulant lui offrir le trône au détriment de la reine Elsa, Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en lui le galant prince qui l'avait interpellé dans la forêt, et ouvert son cœur. Tachant de se contenir, la jeune femme continuait d'écouter avec attention, espérant que son charmant prince se mette également en travers de la route de la personne encapuchonnée.

-Elsa, nous allons devenir frère et sœur !...par alliance. Poursuivi le prince des Iles du Sud qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lire le dégout d'Elsa sur son visage face à ces informations.

-Jamais ! S'opposa Elsa toujours plus furieuse, vous ne serez jamais de ma famille ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Hans ne fut pas offusqué de sa réponse ce qui étonna Emma qui continuait d'écouter à l'écart. Elle fut soucieuse de ne pas le voir immédiatement réagir pour défendre son futur mariage. Elle hésitait à sortir de sa cachette mais le roi de Coronna rompit alors le silence :

-Elsa soyez raisonnable ! C'est là le meilleur moyen de terminer convenablement votre règne.

-QUOI ?! Demanda Elsa complètement stupéfaite.

-Ce que le roi de Coronna essaie maladroitement j'en conviens ma chère de vous faire comprendre c'est qu'il est préférable pour Arendelle que votre règne s'achève et pourquoi pas dès maintenant.

-QUI ETES-VOUS POUR OSER ME DIRE CA ?!

-Peu importe vous ai-je dit. C'est pour le bien du royaume qui a subi pas moins de trois blizzards par votre faute déclara le plus calmement du monde la personne encapuchonnée.

-En somme vous souhaitez que j'accorde ma bénédiction pour offrir la main de ma sœur jumelle fraîchement retrouvée à lui qui a tenté à plusieurs reprises de nous éliminer et de surcroit vous souhaitez que je quitte mon trône et au profit de qui je vous le demande ?! Interrogea Elsa d'une voix cassante.

-Emma votre sœur jumelle semble la plus légitime suggéra le roi Ludwig.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, n'ayant pas les mains libres je ne peux en aucun cas rédiger ni même signer un acte d'abdication et dans l'hypothèse où vous décidiez de m'enlever ces chaînes, JAMAIS je ne laisserais mon royaume entre vos griffes ! Et si je devais un jour abandonner ma charge c'est à ma sœur Anna que je confierais le destin de mes sujets. D'ailleurs c'est elle que je veux voir sans délais ! Amenez-moi voir ma sœur !

-Elsa, j'ai bien peur qu'Anna nous ai quitté fit le roi Ludwig d'une voix grave.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! Je désire la voir maintenant vous dis-je ! Rétorqua la souveraine d'une voix forte laissant néanmoins transparaître une pointe de panique et d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Emma se contenait toujours davantage pour ne pas intervenir et continuer à suivre en spectatrice cette discussion qui semblait s'envenimer. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les interrompre et annoncer que leur jeune sœur était toujours en vie. Cela ferait enfin revoir sa position à la personne encapuchonnée mais elle voulait par-dessus tout s'assurer qu'Hans était bien le prince charmant qu'elle connaissait si tel est le cas, c'est lui qui seul s'interposera et saura trouver une fin honorable à cette situation dramatique. Elle soupira pour se calmer et rester à son poste d'observation sentant au travers de ses mains qui devenaient brûlantes un certain agacement petit à petit l'envahir. Continuant de lutter contre ses états d'âme elle observait la situation se tendre quelque peu face au refus catégorique de sa sœur. Mais après quelques secondes de flottement le roi de Coronna brisa le silence.

-Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées Elsa pour une fois. Vous quitterez quoiqu'il advienne le pouvoir.

-Vous comptez m'éliminer ?! Vous avez l'inconscience d'oser croire que personne ne s'opposer a à cette trahison ?

-Qui vous parle de trahison mon enfant ? Dit la personne encapuchonnée.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler ainsi lâche ! Incapable d'oser vous montrer à visage découvert ! Oui je parle de trahison quand il s'agit de prendre le pouvoir de cette façon !

-Mais il n'y a rien d'illégal, même sans votre signature nous pouvons vous destituer ma chère nièce.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je veux dire que votre sœur à qui vous avez confié votre pouvoir s'est chargée et ce tout à fait légalement de me confier la régence. Il me suffit donc de rédiger un décret annonçant votre abdication, ainsi que votre consentement pour ce mariage. Alors vous avez le choix, le faire vous-même, ou pas. A vous de décider !

-Non…

-Oh cela n'a que trop duré ! S'impatienta Hans avant de poursuivre. Exaucez son souhait ! Envoyez là rejoindre sa sœur Anna…Qu'elle aille pleurer sur son cadavre pendant que vous roi Ludwig, vous chargez de rédiger sa destitution et acceptez mes noces ! Je suis fatigué de devoir continuer à supporter les jérémiades d'une faiseuse de neige ! Intervînt Hans qui avait le soutien de la personne encapuchonnée qui acquiesçait.

Sans même avoir attendu la moindre réaction d'Elsa, Hans fit appeler des gardes qui firent irruption dans la grande salle, n'ayant laissé que quelques instants à Emma pour se dissimuler et continuer à être spectatrice, néanmoins absolument stupéfaite de la réaction de son prince charmant. Elsa quand à elle demeurait impuissante, totalement estomaquée de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, se laissant cueillir par les gardes qui l'emmenèrent selon les désirs du prince Hans dans la chambre où se trouvait Anna. C'en était trop pour la jeune maîtresse des flammes qui décidait d'éclaircir définitivement cette affaire, sortant de sa cachette elle partit rejoindre son prince toujours accompagné de la personne encapuchonnée alors que le roi de Coronna venait de prendre congé.

-Hans mon ami ! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Fit Emma d'un air faussement innocent.

-Emma ! Je te croyais en train de te préparer ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Nous allons nous marier cette nuit ! Et au matin, tu seras reine, tout est arrangée !

-Oui, enfin, pas tout exactement…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Je pensais que cette nouvelle te remplierait de joie ! Fit Hans

-Bien sur je suis heureuse, mais que deviens Elsa ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle jeune Emma. Je me suis occupé de tout cela pour vous.

-Comme vous vous êtes occupé d'Anna ? Répliqua Emma assez froidement.

-Ne recommencez pas à être désobligeante, je comprends que vous soyez quelque peu perturbé par cette cascade d'événements qui transforment votre vie, mais ayez un peu de gratitude envers vos bienfaiteurs. Lui répondit la personne encapuchonnée avec un certain agacement dans sa voix.

-Hans ! Qui est cette personne ! Je n'ai pas confiance ! Cela va au-delà de ce que tu m'avais annoncé ! Cette personne est capable de tuer ! Quel est le but de toutes ces manœuvres ?

-Emma, tu ne devrais pas te mêler de ça ! Laisse nous faire ! Se contenta de répondre très froidement Hans.

-Hans ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça !

-Si tu vas l'accepter Emma ! Nous avons œuvré pour toi ! Pour que tu aies ce qui te revient ! Ne viens pas maintenant demander des comptes et pinailler comme une enfant sur des détails que tu n'as pas à connaître ! Tu seras mon épouse n'est ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ? Tonna le prince

-Hans mais qui es-tu ? Fit Emma qui avait reculé d'un pas apeurée ne reconnaissant plus l'homme qu'elle pensait aimer.

-Hans, Cela ne sont pas ici des manières de parler à une femme voyons. Que voulez-vous ma chère ?

-Je veux savoir qui vous êtes ! Pourquoi cherchez-vous à nous aider. Vous êtes prêt à tout même au pire ! Quel est votre intérêt ?

-Emma cela ne te regarde pas ! Retourne dans les appartements qui t'ont été octroyé ! Appelle des femmes de chambres, qu'elles puissent te préparer pour notre mariage ! Gronda Hans.

-Hans un peu de tact voyons. Puisque cette jeune femme tient tant à savoir qui je suis, autant le lui dire. Mademoiselle, je suis le père de votre futur époux Quentin III des Iles du Sud pour vous servir !

-Ton père ?! Demanda Emma déboussolée

-Vous comprenez donc mon intérêt je ne veux que le bonheur de mon fils et sa future épouse. Répondit-il, en conservant toujours sa capuche pour dissimuler son visage.

-Satisfaite ?! Maintenant Emma ! Va te préparer ! La cérémonie va commencer d'ici une petite heure ! Conclut Hans d'un ton autoritaire.

Emma, sortit désemparée. Hans, ce prince qui l'avait charmée, comment avait-il pu être si dur avec elle ? Elle ne le reconnaissait plus, cet homme qu'elle venait de quitter lui faisait peur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rester quelques secondes supplémentaires derrière la porte à écouter les deux continuer de converser et entendit alors Hans déclarer « Quelle greluche cette Emma ! Une fois mienne, Arendelle sera à moi ! Je l'égorgerais moi-même, j'aurai alors débarrassé ce royaume des monstres. »

La jeune maitresse des flammes se sentait nauséeuse. Ne pouvant se maîtriser une flamme lui échappa, s'abattant sur un des tableaux représentant le roi d'Arendelle qui disparu instantanément en fumée. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'y voir un signe et de s'en sentir extrêmement coupable. Tout était de sa faute ! A cause d'elle, sa famille, Elsa, Anna…mais elles aussi allaient se faire voler leur royaume, ainsi que leurs vies !

« Non ! Hors de question que cela arrive ! Moi vivante jamais tu ne seras roi Hans ! Je sauverais Elsa ! Je la protègerais contre tes complots même si je dois y laisser ma vie » Lança Emma pour elle-même avant de courir aussi vite qu'elle le put au travers des couloirs du palais, voulant rattraper les gardes, qui peinaient à accompagner Elsa vers la chambre où se trouvaient ses compagnons d'infortune.

-Halte ! Attendez ! Lança Emma en voyant les gardes

-Qui êtes vous ? Interrogea un des geôliers d'Elsa qui venaient de s'arrêter juste devant la chambre où était retenue la cadette d'Arendelle.

-Emma ! Votre future reine ! Répliqua Emma d'une voix assurée

-Alors c'était donc vrai, tu savais ?! Tu es avec ce paon des Iles du Sud. Fit Elsa furieuse, défiant sa jumelle qui s'approchait d'elle

-Je souhaitais ma chère sœur te donner ceci.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes présents !

-Pourtant tu vas le prendre Elsa cela nous appartient à toutes les deux ! Répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un petit objet, puis se détourna de sa jumelle et s'éloigna vers ses appartements.

Elsa avait récupéré l'objet sans que les gardes ne l'en ai empêché, sans doute trop craintifs à l'idée de mécontenter la futur épouse de leur prince. La souveraine d'Arendelle posa alors les yeux sur le petit objet qui était enveloppé dans une petite feuille de papier sur laquelle était écrit ces quelques mots « Tu vas fêter ce renouveau avec moi ta sœur ». Cette phrase ! Elsa l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche d'Anna quand elle était venue la chercher au palais de glace. Regardant l'objet, elle fut alors stupéfaite et posa sa main à son cou où se trouvait le petit médaillon que lui avait apporté Victoria il y a quelques jours…un médaillon identique à celui que venait de lui donner sa jumelle, en or, avec les prénoms « Elsa » et « Emma » inscrits. Elsa leva alors la tête, apercevant au bout du corridor Emma qui s'était arrêté et la fixait avec un petit sourire. Pour la première fois, Elsa ne sentait pas que de la colère en elle…de l'espoir venait de renaître, alors qu'elle avait cru distinguer un clin d'œil de sa jumelle qui avait disparu, alors que les gardes du prince des Iles du Sud la faisait entrer dans la chambre d'Anna…


	23. Le témoignage de Grand Pabby

Chapitre 23 : Le témoignage de Grand Pabby

Emma avait regardé de loin Elsa être emmenée dans la chambre d'Anna. Au moins elle pourra constater soulagée que sa jeune sœur était pour l'heure encore de ce monde essaya de se rassurer la jeune maîtresse des flammes qui regagnait péniblement ses appartements. Elle savait désormais qui était Hans ! Quel monstre il était en réalité, à qui elle s'était promise. Elle réentendait ces paroles si dures « je l'égorgerai moi-même ». Elle réprimait alors une envie de vomir et tachait de vaincre son désarroi par une détermination à vouloir sauver ses sœurs, alors qu'elle pénétrait dans ses appartements. Elle était puissante ! La reine des flammes ! D'un seul claquement de doigts elle pouvait l'envoyer aux enfers ! Mais tout n'était pas si simple ! Elsa était en danger ! Ses amis étaient retenus captifs ! Anna était mourante !...Et Emma ! Ce divin enfant pensait-elle qui lui avait fait prendre conscience pour la première fois du chemin qu'elle devait suivre et des personnes qu'elle devait écouter quand tout à l'heure dans l'étable elle avait pris ce petit être fragile qui portait son prénom dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait être plus subtil que de tout bruler. D'autant que la seule fois où cela est arrivé, les conséquences ont été catastrophique. Emma en fût prise de tremblements, puis s'affaissa sur son lit au souvenir douloureux de sa perte de contrôle dans son village d'enfance qu'elle avait entièrement ravagé entraînant dans ce désastre la fin de ses parents adoptifs. Non hors de question de se laisser envahir par la colère et essayer d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle risquait de faire bruler tout le château…piégeant dans le même temps sa seule famille. Non elle ne le supporterait sans doute pas songeait elle en passant la main dans son petit sac qui ne la quittait jamais. Regardant à nouveau son tablier de perles représentant, elle le savait désormais, la maîtresse de la glace et celle des flammes. Elsa et elle, les deux jumelles ! Continuant de passer la main dans son sac cette dernière se heurta à un petit objet froid que la jeune femme ressorti et reconnu aussitôt ! Cette petite fiole au liquide jaune ! Le présent du troll ! Mais qui était-il au final ? On lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un être maléfique, mais c'était la personne encapuchonnée qui le lui avait dit. En revanche elle se souvenait avoir entendu Grand Pabby marmonner au sujet d'un inconnu, et qu'il comptait se venger de ce dernier. Alors et si ce troll avait vraiment été de son côté finalement ? Mais pourquoi lui avoir confié une potion capable d'enlever les pouvoirs ? Sa réflexion fut alors stoppée en entendant le loquet de sa porte se tourner. Elle serra alors la petite fiole dans sa main et s'empressa de la cacher dans un des pans de sa robe lorsqu'elle vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte son fiancé : Hans le prince des Iles du Sud !

-Emma ! Quelle joie de te retrouver ! Commença Hans d'une voix enjouée s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras

-Hans, vous voilà rentré mon ami. Répondit Emma ayant un mouvement de recul pour empêcher le prince de l'étreindre, la main plaquée sur le pan de sa robe qui cachait la précieuse fiole

-Qu'as-tu ma chère ?

-Rien du tout, juste que…cette effusion d'affection…je…voyons ça n'est pas convenable…je suis la reine, je ne peux pas ma permettre tant que je ne suis pas mariée. Répondit à la hâte la jeune maîtresse des flammes.

-Oh je vois que tu entres déjà dans la fonction ton altesse royale ! Tu as bien raison profites, ce château aurait dû être tien depuis ta naissance. Pour ce qui est du mariage, sois sans crainte, nous allons nous marier sur l'heure ! Nos amis ont tout arrangé !

-Hans…

-Dans une heure tu seras la reine d'Arendelle…et je serais ton royal époux

-Hans…

-Ensemble nous gouvernerons de manière bienveillante et avec amour ce royaume que nous libérons de la tyrannie

-Hans ! Fit Emma d'une voix plus forte

-Qu'y a-t-il mon amie ?

-Tes amis…Cette personne encapuchonnée, je n'aime pas ses méthodes ! Je ne veux pas la voir !

-Ah je suis navré mais c'est impossible ma chère, c'est mon témoin de mariage…et ton futur beau père tu sais !

-Je l'ai vu se comporter avec les autres ! Il est sans pitié !

-Voyons Emma ! Tu savais à quoi tu t'engageais, nous n'allions pas pouvoir nous installer ici avec un simple sourire, mais je suis sur que tu as dû mal comprendre. Mon père ne souhaite que notre bonheur, le mien comme le tien je t'assure. Et jamais il ne serait capable d'exercer le moindre forfait contre qui que ce soit ! Mentit Hans

-Je l'ai vu pourtant !

-Il m'en a parlé à mon arrivée, ça n'est qu'un très léger malentendu entre vous, d'ici peu, nous en riront de bon cœur je t'assure. Ca n'est qu'une douce méprise de ta part, mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en veut pas le moins du monde d'avoir de la défiance à son égard. D'ici peu tu le considéreras même certainement comme ton propre père…Je sais que c'est ce que tu souhaites, avoir une famille. Et bien c'est là ce que je t'offre par notre mariage. Déclara Hans d'une voix faussement romantique, prenant la main de la jeune princesse et mettant un genou à terre.

-Je…Murmura Emma mal à l'aise face à ces paroles qu'elle savait fausses !

-Allons, tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions Emma, mais ça n'est pas terminé, il faut te préparer, regarde j'ai fait monter une malle pour toi, elle contient ta robe de mariée ! Elle appartenait à ma mère tu sais

-Euh…Merci…

-Ne me remercie pas Emma, c'est moi qui te remercie, tu fais de moi un homme comblé ! Je t'attends dans la grande salle pour que nous devenions mari et femme ! Conclut Hans en sortant de la pièce sans même poser le regard sur Emma.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Emma pour reprendre une respiration normale. Elle déambula jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre royale, s'adossant au rebord épuisée, écœurée par ce beau parleur d'Hans. Toutes les merveilleuses paroles, toute la bienveillance qu'il venait d'avoir, elle savait que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, la vérité elle l'avait entendue, elle résonnait dans sa tête. Les paroles, quand elle les associait aux derniers propos du prince des Iles du Sud ne lui faisait que plus de mal encore « Je l'égorgerai moi-même ! » C'était ça le vrai visage de Hans. Et la personne encapuchonnée, ce roi Quentin des Iles du Sud était aussi impitoyable que son fils ! Emma peinait à recouvrer ses esprits en sentant finalement qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main sa petite fiole. Elle l'observa à nouveau. C'était une arme beaucoup trop dangereuse. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle soit proche des deux fous des Iles du Sud. Emma regardait au dehors la neige continuer de tomber, fruit du pouvoir de sa jumelle. C'est vers elle que se concentrait ses pensées « Elsa, Anna je vous sauverais ! » Dit-elle pour elle-même. Puis ouvrant la fenêtre, elle lança de toutes ses forces la petite fiole qu'elle vit s'écraser dans la cour. Elle se doutait que la fiole avait dû se briser, car sur un cercle autours de l'impact supposé, la neige avait fondu, laissant réapparaître les pavés de la cour. « Voilà une arme que vous n'aurez jamais ! » Lança Emma avec un regard déterminé, avant de se tourner vers la malle apportée. Elle devait se présenter à son mariage. Jamais elle n'épouserait Hans mais elle devait y aller. La jeune princesse commença alors à s'habiller cherchant désespérément comment elle allait pouvoir agir pour arrêter ce drame.

-Anna ! Tu es vivante !...Mais qu'est donc que cela ? Hurlais-je soulagée de voir ma jeune sœur toujours en vie mais aussi surprise d'avoir mis le pied sur un tas de neige à moitié fondu

-C'est…C'est…Olaf ! Peina à articuler la jeune princesse qui fondit en larmes dans les bras de Kristoff

-Olaf ?!

-C'est mon père et son complice ! Avec Emma ! Ils ont mis le feu au lit ! Olaf s'est alors jeté sur les flammes pour stopper l'incendie ! Lança avec colère Raiponce qui tenait toujours la main de sa cousine, murmurant sans cesse sa petite comptine qui semblait quelque peu empêcher la propagation du maléfice.

-Non c'est impossible ! Pas Emma !

-Ouvre les yeux Elsa ! Ce n'est qu'une traitresse ! C'est elle qui m'a fait faire capturer et enfermer ici ! En se faisant passer pour une amie !

-Et Olaf en est mort. Termina Raiponce

-Oh certainement pas ! Terminais-je

Je me concentrais alors sur le petit tas de neige afin que ce dernier puisse reprendre la forme de mon petit compagnon enneigé comme lorsque j'avais fait revenir le beau temps à Arendelle la première fois. Mais les menottes neutralisaient mes pouvoirs, je tachais alors de me concentrer par la seule pensée. La neige commença alors à se sculpter mais fini par retomber en un petit tas misérable à moitié fondu. Furieuse de cet échec, je recommençais, sentant le regard des autres sur ma tentative, mais encore une fois le petit tas de neige resta inanimé. Je m'agenouillais alors, furieuse de mon échec alors que je sentis que la mère troll approchait sa main de pierre sur mon épaule :

-Ce n'est pas votre faute Elsa, c'est l'Yggdrasil !

-L'Yggdrasil ! Ce que Grand Pabby ne cessait de marmonner ? Demanda alors Kristoff qui avait réagi plus vite que moi

-Vous comptez me raconter une histoire de ce monstre, comme si notre situation n'était pas si désespérée ! Lançais-je d'une voix plus colérique que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

-Altesse, vous devriez écouter cette créature

-Et pourquoi devrais-je suivre vos conseils ma chère ? Je vous ai accordé l'asile ici, et c'est avec votre babiole que tous mes tourments sont arrivés ! Lançais-je ne sachant plus trop à qui me fier, moi qui pensait qu'Emma était de mon côté en la voyant tout à l'heure j'en doutais désormais très sérieusement suite au témoignage de Kristoff.

-Elsa, écoutez là ! Elle m'a sauvée de Hans. Supplia Viktor

-Ce fut un succès total la preuve par votre présence ici ! Répliquais-je ironiquement

-Je vous pensais plus posée Altesse, plus à l'écoute des gens ! Ces créatures sont là pour vous aider ! Me répliqua la personne encapuchonnée d'une voix sévère me donnant l'impression d'être une enfant prise en faute.

-Elsa, écoute Gulba ! Je t'en prie. Me supplia Kristoff

-Bien, dites moi ce que vous savez chère…Gulba ? Capitulais-je

-Je vous disais Altesse, l'Yggdrasil ! Vous connaissez sans doute cette légende et la prophétie. La prophétie c'est Emma et vous. La glace et le feu !

-Je ne suis pas issue d'une prophétie ! M'insurgeais-je

-Pourtant cela semble évident, mais qu'importe, vous savez de quoi il s'agit Altesse. Quand les deux forces s'opposent, le monde est en péril, ça n'est qu'en s'associant que le monde survit !

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Le feu que ce petit bonhomme de neige a éteint. Il a été allumé par Emma, votre antagoniste. Vous ne pouvez donc réussir à rien si vous vous opposez à son pouvoir…Votre échec n'est pas dû à ces menottes sachez le ! C'est l'Yggdrasil ! C'est pour ça que vous ne pouvez pas le régénérer !

-Il est donc…définitivement parti ? Demandais-je sentant les larmes monter, et mes mains se rafraichir.

-L'amour est toujours le plus fort…Si vous vous associez avec votre sœur, de manière fraternelle et sincère, peut être qu'il y a un espoir…Rétorqua la créature de pierre.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? Répliquais-je toujours choquée de la disparition de mon petit bonhomme de neige.

-Elsa tu t'égares, les trolls sont les spécialistes de l'amour. Me répondit Kristoff.

Je dévisageais mon beau frère avec curiosité alors que ce dernier tachait de ramasser le petit tas de neige pour le mettre dans un petit récipient afin d'éviter une fonte trop rapide. J'étais surprise de son attitude, il me tutoyait pour la première fois de manière naturelle, me conseillait sans crainte et même se montrait exigeant m'indiquant que je devais geler le récipient contenant les restes du bonhomme de neige ce que je fis sans me rendre compte que je me laissais pour la première fois totalement guider. Finalement, détournant le regard, alors que je voulais rester au plus près de ma cadette toujours au plus mal je remarquais que Gulba marmonnait sans cesse, visiblement coupable :

-Qu'avez-vous ? Demandais-je d'un ton autoritaire

-Il l'avait prédit…C'est un gâchis !

-Qui ça ?

-Grand Pabby ! Il savait !

-Pourquoi parler de ce monstre ?!

-Il n'était pas un monstre ! Il…Il vous protégeait

-Vous vous moquez de moi ?

-Elsa, écoutez cette créature je vous prie !

-Et pourquoi donc ma chère…Victoria il me semble ?! Pourquoi devrais-je suivre vos conseils, moi qui ne sais même pas qui vous êtes !

-Moi je le sais ! Coupa Viktor ! Allons, je vous ai reconnu dès que j'ai vu votre couteau. Je vous prie enlevez votre capuche, Altesse

-Il était normal que vous me reconnaissiez, après tout je vous ai élevé. Fit la personne qui conservait sa capuche.

-C'est la reine Victoria des Iles du Sud. Avoua alors Viktor

-La fameuse reine disparue ? Que faîtes vous ici ? Pourquoi être venu me trouver pour m'offrir ce bijou ? Et pourquoi continuez-vous à cacher votre visage à mes yeux ? Demandais-je aussitôt

-Vous voilà impatiente Elsa, mais il me semble que les informations que Gulba peut vous apporter sont pour l'heure plus importantes !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Parce que j'ai rencontré ici, en Arendelle, au premier jour de ma fuite, quelques jours avant sa mort Grand Pabby. Il semblait se savoir condamné et m'a remis ce papier…me déclarant de manière énigmatique qu'il savait qui j'étais, et que la personne que mon cœur me dit de chercher est celle qui recevra ce pli! Vous Elsa !

-Parce que vous me cherchiez ? Vous avez fui votre trône pour ça ? Puis-je savoir pourquoi votre cœur vous a conduit à moi ? Demandais-je soupçonneuse

-Je vous l'ai dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrées ma chère, l'important n'est pas les questions que vous posez, mais les réponses que vous avez…les réponses sont probablement dans ce pli

-Eh bien donnez le moi alors ! Coupais-je quelque peu lassée des réflexions énigmatiques de cette mystérieuse Victoria.

-Je préfère le confier à Gulba ! Répondit cette mystérieuse Victoria

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Tout simplement parce que c'est écrit en runes ancien, je doute que vous sachiez le lire, en revanche, c'est la langue des trolls…Et je suppose chère Gulba que vous savez ce qui est écrit ici vu votre désarroi.

Je tachais de dévisager le troll alors que je continuais à me poser tellement de questions. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Emma était elle de notre côté ? Qui est cette reine des Iles du Sud que finalement je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer et qui continuait de me cacher son visage ?

-Bon et est ce qu'on peut savoir ce qu'il voulait le troll qui avait kidnappé notre fils l'an passé où il faut attendre les états d'âme d'Elsa ? Lança alors Eugène qui était jusqu'alors resté étonnamment silencieux et que je fusillais du regard, mais Gulba prit alors la parole.

-Grand Pabby avait prédit bien avant votre naissance Elsa que deux jeunes femmes dotées des pouvoirs de l'Yggdrasil viendraient au monde. Il avait prédit qu'il faudrait les protéger et faire en sorte qu'elles n'entrent jamais en conflit.

-Racontez nous simplement ce qui est écrit sur ce papier s'il vous plait ! Fis-je d'un ton impérieux

-Comment vous voudrez, sachez que ce courrier est daté. La date vous intéresse-t-elle ?

-Surprenez-moi ? Fis-je indifférente

-La lettre date du jour de votre nouveau couronnement Altesse…

-Il a écrit cette lettre si peu de temps avant sa mort ? Peu importe en fait…lisez !

\- « J'ai appris la naissance des filles de l'Yggdrasil le jour du solstice par l'arrivée d'un orage d'éclairs et de grêle, où l'association de ces deux pouvoirs. Le spectacle était magnifique et prédisait d'une grande nouvelle. Mais deux jours plus tard, alors que le navire royal venait d'arriver l'orage est réapparu s'abatant sur les plus hautes montagnes déclenchant une avalanche qui détruisit une partie de la vallée. Je compris alors que les deux filles venaient d'être séparées. Je les ai cherchés pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elle vienne à moi. La princesse d'Arendelle ! Ainsi la prophétie avait-elle voulue que les enfants soient donc de sang royal. Sachant le danger qui menaçait la jeune fille à être séparée de sa jumelle et antagoniste, il me fallait la préserver de son pouvoir, lui conseillant de ne point l'utiliser…pour notre propre sécurité »

-Attendez qu'est ce que vous nous chantez là ! Je me souviens de ce que le troll nous a dit au palais de glace l'an passé, il avait affirmé qu'il s'était chargé de terrifier ma cousine pour mieux la posséder ! Coupa Raiponce qui enfin s'était arrêté dans sa comptine.

-Il vous aura dit ça pour vous préserver votre Altesse. Répliqua Gulba

-Nous préserver ? Il a tout de même enlevé notre fils ! Il a tenté de nous tuer !

-Il n'a pas enlevé votre fils princesse Raiponce ! Croyez-moi. Quand à son plan, je ne le connaissais certes pas, mais je peux vous dire qu'il ne voulait certainement pas vous supprimer !

-Gulba, tu m'as élevé et appris à croire ce que me disais mon cœur, mais je crains que le tiens ne t'aveugle. Il a bel et bien tenté de nous tuer ! Continua Kristoff.

-Je pense que nous devrions écouter la suite de cette lettre, elle nous éclairera surement. Coupa la mystérieuse Victoria toujours sous sa capuche.

\- Continuez je vous prie ! Tranchais-je

-« Hélas, Au cours de ma longue vie, ce conseil fut sans doute le plus mauvais que je pus donner. Je finis par retrouver la trace de la seconde princesse. Elle était élevée bravement par un couple travailleur. Elle répondait au prénom d'Emma, et vivait dans l'insouciance et l'ignorance du fardeau que représentait sa naissance et je choisis de ne pas le lui imposer. Je savais qu'un jour, je la rencontrerai quand le moment sera venu. Mais c'est aux lendemains où un drame est venu frapper les filles de l'Yggdrasil, perdant chacune ceux qui les élevaient que je vis le grand danger qui les menaçaient. Ce jour noir où le mal personnifié est venu me consulter masqué sur cette légende. Tout troll de pierre dévoue sa vie à protéger et conseiller les humains, mais cet homme était doté d'une âme très sombre et je pus lire dans ses pensées qu'il recherchait la princesse des flammes disparue, tout en observant de loin la fille des glaces désemparée… »

-Pardon ? Il sous-entend que quelqu'un m'observait après le décès de mes parents ? Qu'est ce encore que cette affabulation ? Fis-je interrompant ce récit.

-Ce ne sont pas des affabulations nous avions remarqué que Grand Pabby après l'annonce de la mort du souverain d'Arendelle était souvent parti. N'est ce pas Kristoff ?

-Pardon ? Euh…eh bien, c'est vrai qu'il n'était plus trop avec nous. Bafouilla mon beau frère qui semblait captivé par ce récit qui je devais le reconnaître était captivant malgré la comptine de Raiponce en fond sonore qui nous énervait quelque peu, mais maintenait ma sœur en vie.

-Quel est ce nouveau mystère ? Demandais-je

-Il l'explique par la suite, permettez que je poursuive ?

-Faites donc. Répondis-je quelque peu passionnée par ce témoignage.

-« L'Yggdrasil était menacé par l'inconnu vil qui pour son intérêt projetait de détruire ce que les bienfaits de la prophétie apportait ici bas pour déclencher l'antagonisme pour son seul pouvoir personnel. L'homme vînt me revoir masqué, requérant mes savoirs mais même sans masque je pus alors pleinement le reconnaître, savoir ce qu'il était au plus profond de son âme, et qui il était sur cette Terre. Je décidais de créer une arme capable de détruire les pouvoirs de l'Yggdrasil. Mais la magie surtout si puissante a toujours un prix. Ces potions n'étaient crées qu'en cas d'urgence absolue pour les deux filles de la prophétie que je me devais de protéger… »

-Une…potion ? Souffla Anna

-Anna ! Ne te fatigues pas, tout ira bien, fis je sentant sa main toujours plus froide tenir mon bras.

-Elsa…Une potion, tu pourrais te débarrasser de tes pouvoirs si…Si tu le souhaites. Il faut que tu la trouves...Pour toi, ou pour Emma…Pour ma fille ! Souffla ma sœur dans un sourire

-Anna, nous, nous ne savons même pas si une telle potion existe. Répondis-je quelque peu décontenancée tapotant machinalement avec mes menottes ma poche où était cachée ma petite fiole au liquide doré. Puis j'ajoutais pour la première fois d'une voix très douce: Ca va aller Anna ne t'en fais pas, Raiponce est là pour t'aider ! Continuez s'il vous plait Gulba !

-« Les filles d'Yggdrasil étaient toutes deux désemparées et seules, vulnérables, mais l'inconnu devenait un ennemi très dangereux et très puissant. Un ennemi connaissant très bien les jeunes femmes, formantant quelques plans pour s'en débarrasser et augmenter son pouvoir personnel. L'inconnu est puissant et par serment d'allégeance au Royaume d'Arendelle où je réside je me devais de protéger la couronne, aussi ai-je été jusqu'à espionner cette personne jusque dans son royaume insulaire… »

-Son Royaume ? Il s'agit d'un roi ? Raiponce…ton père ! Indiqua Eugène faisant s'arrêter dans sa comptine ma cousine

-Père a perdu l'esprit et s'est perdu dans ce complot, mais il ne peut pas être homme à avoir commis un plan de si longue date

-Raiponce, il s'est intéressé aux trolls ! Il a bien laissé les grimoires !

\- Pouvez-vous-vous taire tous les deux ! Déclarais-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulue, faisant signe au troll de continuer la lecture de ce témoignage troublant.

-« J'ai prié d'interpréter mal les astres qui m'annonçaient la catastrophe du couronnement de la maîtresse des glaces. C'est un gâchis fait par ma faute. Mais les désastres touchaient également la maîtresse des flammes. Ainsi les jeunes filles de l'Yggdrasil sont elles liées dans la joie comme dans la peine. Je sus alors qu'il était temps pour moi d'agir alors que le mystérieux ennemi commençait à mettre en branle son plan pour détruire les jeunes femmes. Je pus alors rendre compte enfin à la seconde fille de l'Yggdrasil. La beauté et la bonté de cette jeune Emma n'avait d'égal que la puissance de son pouvoir destructeur comme celui de sa sœur. Les événements étaient en marche, seul l'amour de la jeune sœur de la maitresse des glaces pouvait éviter de nous conduire au désastre alors que j'offrais à la maitresse des flammes les éléments de sa véritable identité ainsi que la potion capable de neutraliser les pouvoirs de l'Yggdrasil. C'était préférable plutôt que ce pouvoir ne tombe dans les mains du roi fou… »

-Donc Emma a l'arme pour supprimer nos pouvoirs ! Dis-je, passant encore une fois machinalement ma main menottée près de ma poche où se trouvait ma petite fiole dérobée au troll.

-C'est ce qui la rend très dangereuse ! Il faut s'en méfier ! Fit Kristoff qui s'était de nouveau approché au chevet de ma cadette toujours au soin de la comptine de Raiponce.

-Kristoff, je ne pense pas au contraire. Nous nous sommes d'une certaine façon défiée tout à l'heure. Et elle n'a pas utilisé la potion sur moi. Elle ne l'a pas utilisée non plus maintenant que je suis captive. Hans est peut être un idiot, mais sans doute pas assez pour prendre le risque de confier à ces seules menottes la neutralisation de mes pouvoirs, même si elles me résistent ! Ajoutais-je en observant toujours les morceaux de métal qui malgré le gel n'avaient toujours pas cédés.

-Qu'en sais tu ?

-Il voulait me faire signer mon abdication. Pour la signer, il me faut les mains libres. Ils savent que je pourrais alors utiliser mon pouvoir. Mais cette potion, ils ne l'ont pas utilisé sur moi ! Donc Emma n'a pas voulu la mettre à disposition de Hans !

-C'est un pari dangereux que tu fais là Elsa ! Répliqua mon beau frère

-J'y crois pourtant. Gulba, pardon de vous avoir à nouveau stoppée !

« Il devenait alors impératif que les filles de l'Yggdrasil se retrouvent, mais le roi fou restait une menace. Le pantin qu'il a envoyé a fort heureusement échoué grâce à la volonté, le courage et l'amour de la jeune sœur d'Elsa d'Arendelle. Je continuais de le surveiller et j'embarquais en compagnie de son singe savant capturé que le maître n'allait tarder à retrouver. La situation devient désormais très dangereuse. L'homme a appris de ses erreurs, a bien mieux calculé et compte partir lui-même désormais chercher la maîtresse des flammes qu'il a localisé à Arendelle. Je me dois donc d'intervenir. Lui et moi nous connaissons. Il se méfie de moi mais je viens de passer un pacte avec lui pour connaître ses plans. Par ce pacte je suis sous serment, je ne puis donc l'empêcher directement d'accomplir son plan, mais je puis utiliser la magie pour contrôler son singe savant, afin d'être sur que la partie de la conspiration de celui-ci échoue. Me voici de nouveau sur l'eau de retour vers Arendelle. Le singe savant n'a pour seul consigne que de me trouver, il ne sait pas que je suis là, j'utilise une potion de contrôle d'esprit sur lui. Il ne saura donc pas que je le manipule et empêcherait la catastrophe. Mais la magie a toujours un prix. Un prix qui je le sais me coûtera la vie. Je n'ai pas peur, je dois le payer. C'est le prix de mon malheureux conseil à la fille d'Yggdrasil. Mon sacrifice je le souhaite évitera la catastrophe pour les deux sœurs, mais ne fera que retarder le danger. Je souhaite, avant d'entamer ma dernière mission qu'Elsa et Emma puissent se retrouver et éloignent cette menace. C'est dans leur cœur qu'elles sauront qui est ce roi fou et comment mettre fin à leur cauchemar. Cette lettre un jour leur parviendra, à leurs yeux, je serai surement un monstre. Puissiez-vous me pardonner et découvrir dans votre cœur la plus puissante des magies. »

-Il jouait donc double jeu pendant tout ce temps ? Il savait qu'il serait obligé de mourir pour nous sauver ?! Fis-je abasourdie

-Oui votre Altesse. Il était revenu me voir ce fameux jour. Il m'avait dit alors Adieu, et les gardes de Weselton sont venus le chercher, il n'a pas résisté et est parti avec eux tel un captif. Répondit Gulba d'une voix lourde,

Je dévisageais, comme le reste du groupe le visage de pierre triste de la créature. Kristoff en avait même lâché la main de ma sœur dont l'état semblait se dégrader malgré le chant répété inlassablement par Raiponce, et était venu soutenir celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère adoptive. En revanche, lorsque mon regard se tourna vers Victoria, toujours aux côtés de Viktor, je pus percevoir, malgré sa capuche, et ce pour la première fois, que cette mystérieuse reine semblait quelque peu gênée. Mais je n'en avais cure, une question m'habitait !

-Ce mystérieux roi fou comme il l'appelle…Comment comptait il que je fasse pour découvrir qui il est ?

-Vous le saurez Elsa…Fit Victoria d'une voix tremblante

-Qu'avez-vous ? Vous savez de qui il s'agit ?! Répliquais-je d'une voix autoritaire

-Vous le saurez Elsa…La vérité se révélera à vous. Se contenta de répondre pensive Victoria…


	24. Mariage forcé

Chapitre 24 : Mariage forcé

J'enfilais la robe qu'Hans venait de me donner non sans une quelconque pointe d'amertume dans le cœur. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à enlever sa terrible phrase de ma mémoire, d'ailleurs, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier « Je l'égorgerais moi-même »… N'étais-je vraiment qu'une simple petite potiche à ses yeux ? Un simple pion négligeable dans son plan visant à conquérir le pouvoir ? Mais pourquoi ici à Arendelle ? Je n'avais toujours aucun plan en tête pour me sortir de ce piège dans lequel je m'étais mise toute seule. Oui dans le fond, Hans a raison de me prendre pour une potiche ! J'en suis une. Une petite greluche, aveuglée par quelques petits mots doux d'un homme que je ne connaissais même pas. Un inconnu ! Comme s'il arrivait que l'on se marie avec un homme que l'on vient juste de rencontrer ! C'était absurde de penser cela ! Comment étais-ce possible sans même connaître les intentions de l'autre, croyant simplement les belles paroles, sans même imaginer qu'il y a un intérêt derrière ! J'étais en train de l'apprendre à mes dépends ! Mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus rien faire que de subir. C'était mon royaume quand même après tout….Non pas mon royaume ! Celui de ma sœur ! C'est elle la reine ! Je ne veux pas du pouvoir ! Mais il n'empêche que j'ai un devoir ! Le devoir de protéger mon peuple ! Et si ce mariage doit être le prix à payer pour sa protection, et qui sait, la seule infime chance de sauver mes sœurs, alors c'est un prix que je suis prête à payer pensais-je pour moi-même continuant d'observer la magnifique robe apportée, sans même forcément me rendre compte du temps qui passait, seule dans cette chambre face à mes sentiments coupables.

-Alors où en es-tu mon petit bijou ? Demanda Hans en revenant dans la chambre. Il me dévisagea d'un air enjôleur et vint me caresser la joue. Je devais lui reconnaître un sourire charmeur et je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir si vite succombé, mais pas cette fois-ci ! Je me repris vite et rétorquais d'une voix que je souhaitais à la fois distante et protocolaire :

-Le marié ne doit pas voir sa promise avant la cérémonie sinon cela porte malheur et c'est de surcroît fort discourtois et déplacé de la part d'un gentilhomme de haute noblesse. Répliquais-je me disant que tous les moyens seraient bons pour m'échapper à toute cette fantaisie et les méthodes protocolaires restaient de loin les meilleures à mes yeux.

-Techniquement ma chère c'est ce qui devrait se passer en effet et je suis fort confus de mon intrusion. Néanmoins, comme vous je suis très attaché à ces traditions, et, mais je suppose que vous le savez votre Altesse il est de coutume que la femme qui s'engage doit porter quelque chose d'ancien….

Il désignait joignant le geste à sa parole protocolaire, me faisant bien sentir qu'il était habitué bien plus que moi aux fastes de la vie de cour, la robe de sa mère qu'il m'avait laissé de manière fort peu romantique se contentant de me désigner une malle. Je n'avais pas à m'en plaindre cependant du vêtement qui était absolument ravissant. Je ne me laissais en revanche pas intimider et poursuivis toujours sur le même ton :

-Certes mais aussi quelque chose de neuf et de bleu ! Répliquais-je d'une voix autoritaire.

-Pour vous satisfaire Mon cœur regardez comment vous êtes habillée cela devrait répondre à vos attentes. Fit Hans d'un ton légèrement hautin alors que je posais les yeux sur les plis de ma robe. Ceux-ci étaient composés de petites dentelles bleues claires brodées avec un gout absolument exquis. La mère de ce goujat avait je devais bien le reconnaître un gout particulièrement raffiné en matière d'élégance !

-D'accord pour ce point, c'est une réussite coopérais-je, mais il reste encore quelque chose de neuf à trouver pour que les traditions soient totalement respectées et puissent donc éventuellement compenser votre intrusion ici!

Hans soupira comme si toute cette histoire de tradition sur laquelle je l'avais amené semblait le retarder dans ses plans. C'était bien fait et je me délectais de son désappointement. Je voulais gagner du temps...Du temps pour trouver un moyen de me défausser, pour empêcher ce prince fou qui désormais me répugnait de m'approcher aussi bien dans le mariage que dans la violence qu'il me promettait. Et bien sur du temps pour trouver comment libérer mes sœurs qui se chargeraient avec mon aide de faire prendre congé sans ménagement à ces usurpateurs !

-Que diriez-vous des alliances pour cet objet neuf ? Finit-il par négocier, sortant de sa veste une fabuleuse bague, la plus belle et la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

Je ne savais pas si ça marchait dans le cadre de cette tradition et à vrai dire je n'en avais que faire. Tout ce que je voulais c'était sauver Anna, Elsa et les autres. Partir loin d'Hans et cette maudite personne encapuchonnée qui semble être le père de ce paon des Iles du Sud. Je n'eus par ailleurs le temps de répliquer, Hans poursuivit alors, de plus en plus à court de patience :

-Vous êtes prête à présent ! Alors Voulez-vous bien ma chère Emma d'Arendelle m'accompagner pour notre mariage ? Demanda Hans plus comme une constatation qu'une question.

Il semblait effectivement agacé, ne prenant même pas la peine de me le cacher ! Comme s'il désirait que cette cérémonie se termine au plus vite. Si ce n'était pas le cas pour lui c'était bien là mon opinion, et connaissant l'avenir qu'il me réserve en tant qu'épouse, je devais avouer que je n'étais de mon côté absolument pas pressée. Ce que je voulais au plus vite de mon côté, c'était retrouver Anna et Elsa un point c'est tout. Es pensées ne se dirigeait que vers elles et j'eus à nouveau un haut-le-cœur en tournant mon regard vers le visage satisfait du prince Hans qui me tenait le bras fier de pouvoir passer la bague au doigt d'une princesse d'Arendelle ! J'avais l'impression de trahir ma jumelle en agissant ainsi ! Elsa, que je n'avais qu'entre aperçu m'avait tenu des propos très durs. De même, la nouvelle avait dû se répandre dans la salle où Anna se rétablissait et où les autres étaient retenus captifs. Ils devaient tous me détester ! Croire que j'étais la coupable de toute cette affaire. Je ne pouvais espérer qu'une chose, qu'Elsa lise le petit papier dans lequel j'avais laissé mon médaillon de naissance avec nos noms, et surtout qu'elle arrive à me croire, et à faire croire aux autres qu'effectivement j'étais bel et bien de leur côté ! Pendant un instant je sentis mes poings s'embraser face à mon stress qui montait. Je décidais au prix d'un gros effort de me retenir ! La solution ne viendrait pas de l'utilisation de mes pouvoirs ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il y ait d'autres victimes innocentes qui périssent de mes mains. Mes parents adoptifs devaient malheureusement rester les seuls.  
Je le suivis d'un pas de maître mais de façon nonchalante. A quoi bon lutter ? Je n'avais pour l'heure aucun plan ! Ce mariage allait se faire. Oui j'allais le faire pour sauver mes sœurs. Mariée, peut être réussirais-je à lui faire entendre raison ? En cadeau de mariage, pouvoir les libérer ? Et à ce moment là, peut être pourrons-nous nous enfuir. Récupérer le pouvoir et Elsa fera annuler cette cérémonie ! Oui c'était ça la solution me dis-je quand la phrase fatidique de Hans me revînt en mémoire : « Je l'égorgerai moi-même ! »…Le laisser m'épouser ? Avec un tel risque ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas trouver une meilleure idée ? Pensais-je alors qu'Hans m'indiqua un petit escalier :

Je fus étonnée qu'Hans ne nous ramène pas dans la chapelle du château. A la place nous montâmes au grenier. Comme tout endroit portant ce nom il était vraiment mal rangé laissant la poussière des siècles passés envahir nos narines. Toutefois des rideaux transparents faisaient entrer la lumière du dehors donnant l'impression que l'endroit attendait également un renouveau. La personne encapuchonnée, un prêtre visiblement récupéré à la hâte et le roi Ludwig de Corona se tenaient également dans la pièce faisant office apparemment de témoins.

-Mon père sera mon témoin et Ludwig le vôtre précisa Hans avant d'ajouter : Deux témoins de sang royal, c'était un minimum !

-C'est une plaisanterie de mauvais gout ? Vous comptez que nous célébrions notre mariage dans le plus grand secret d'un grenier poussiéreux ?! Hurlais-je folle de rage. Je savais que l'amour de Hans n'était qu'une ruse, mais un tel manque de respect était inacceptable, même venant de lui !

-Je comprends votre surprise et même votre dégout pour cet endroit ma chère enfant. Je vous le concède, il ne s'agit pas d'un grenier ordinaire !

-Vraiment ? Vous allez me dire qu'il est magique ? Qu'il est sacré ? Répliquais-je ironiquement à ce roi encapuchonné fort désagréable.

-Magique non, sacré en quelque sorte. Emma, vous ne m'appréciez guère mais sachez que c'est sur mon conseil que mon fils a choisi de vous épouser dans ce grenier.

-Et vous pensez que cela va vous faire monter dans mon estime. Votre capuche sur la tête doit empêcher votre cerveau de prendre l'air ! Fis-je d'un ton insolent

-Vous n'aspirez qu'à connaître votre passé ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton calme, sans même relever mes attaques. Voyez-vous, votre père s'est réfugié dans ce même grenier et c'est ici qu'il a épousé votre mère. A la hâte j'en conviens. Votre grand père venait de disparaître, à l'époque une femme ne pouvait régner sur Arendelle, votre mère était pourtant celle par qui devait passer la couronne. Il fallait donc qu'elle soit marié au plus vite pour éviter une crise d'autant qu'Arendelle était en conflit avec ses voisins. Donc c'est une nuit, que discrètement, vos parents se sont dit oui à l'endroit exact où vous vous trouvez mon enfant.

-Comment connaissez-vous de telles informations ?! Demandais-je abasourdie

-Vous savez ma chère, je suis probablement l'homme qui connaissait le mieux votre père. Sauf votre respect votre Majesté. Les liens fraternels sont eux aussi très forts n'est-il pas ?

-C'est exact fit le Roi de Corona sans desserrer les dents.

-Vous êtes…mon oncle ?!

-Ma chère enfant, Hans m'a bien dit que vous aviez été élevée loin de tout le faste de la cour, mais je pensais qu'on vous aurait appris, même là où vous avez grandi les arbres généalogiques des familles royales. Visiblement ça n'était pas le cas, aussi permettez moi de vous présenter de manière officielle le roi de Coronna, votre oncle et un allié. Termina le souverain encapuchonné.

-Ce qu'il raconte est vrai ? Demandais-je me tournant vers le roi Ludwig.

-Ca l'est, mon frère étant le deuxième né ne pouvait régner à Corona, mais alors que je venais tout juste de devenir roi, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il rencontre la reine d'Arendelle et puisse l'épouser.

-Un mariage arrangé ?! Je suis la fille d'un mariage arrangée ?! Fis-je hors de moi.

-En quelque sorte oui fit le roi de Corona, mais mon frère a aimé votre mère. Vous n'êtes donc pas le fruit d'un mariage arrangé en fin de compte.

-Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Après ce que vous avez fait ! Répliquais-je repensant à ma première entrevue avec lui dans la chambre d'Anna.

-Vous pouvez le croire. Je vous l'ai dit, je connaissais votre père, et oui, il a aimé votre mère. Conclut la personne encapuchonnée, puis ajouta : Vous comprenez donc mieux maintenant l'importance de cet endroit ! Votre père serait heureux de voir que vous vous mariez ici !

Le prêtre qui jusqu'à présent n'avait rien dit nous demanda d'avancer dans la pièce. Hans tout heureux que la cérémonie puisse enfin commencer, exécuta son ordre m'entrainant presque de force. Il faut dire que j'avais la tête ailleurs, c'était la première fois que j'apprenais des éléments sur le passé de mes parents biologiques, mais aussi, je ne cessais de penser à mes sœurs. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui me préoccupait le plus, en fait, malgré cet accès de gentillesse, je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à accorder le moindre égard à ce roi à qui je tachais au travers d'un sourire de façade de montrer les dents. Je lorgnais l'homme avec méfiance me retenant de ne pas le brûler sur place. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour mettre le feu. Mes proches étaient là dans le château, toujours prisonniers ! Ignorant tout de mes pensées le prêtre commença donc la procédure de mariage nous contant la beauté d'avoir enfin trouvé l'être aimé avec qui nous pourrions partager nos joies et nos peines. Je ne l'écoutais guère cherchant un moyen de fuir mais ce léger sermon me fit de nouveau avoir des aigreurs d'estomac ainsi que quelques petits picotements dans les mains et il me fallait beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas déchainer mes flammes. Les têtes couronnées qui étaient par ailleurs présentes ne m'aidaient pas à me sentir à mon aise. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont le roi de Corona me regardait. A mon grand étonnement je n'éprouvais aucune colère contre lui finalement, malgré son action contre Anna. Il semblait autant en pâtir que moi dans toute cette histoire et semblait garder quelque rancœur à l'encontre du père de Hans qui lui demeurait impassible, son visage toujours caché pour qui j'avais en revanche une très grande animosité. Son air hautain, conspirateur, mesquin, machiavélique et j'en passe me donnait envie de le gifler. C'était à lui que Hans avait avoué les desseins que j'avais entendu tout à l'heure. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher pendant la litanie de ce prêtre qui semblait aussi se demander ce qu'il faisait ici de m'imaginer la suite immédiate une fois que je serais devenue Madame Hans des Iles du Sud ? Serait-ce lui qui me tiendrait de force pendant qu'Hans m'égorgera de ses propres mains comme il s'était vanté tout à l'heure ? Je pâlis rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Comme s'il avait compris ma détresse le prince des îles du Sud me prit la main avec douceur à moins qu'il n'ait agi ainsi que dans l'espoir de donner l'illusion dans cette parodie de mariage ! Le prêtre choisit alors ce moment-là pour faire une pause dans son sermon visiblement terminé. Puis il déclara d'une voix sèche comme si lui aussi avait hâte d'en finir :

-A présent si quelqu'un est opposé à ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Mais oui ! C'était ça ! Je savais que ça n'allait pas plaire à Hans mais il fallait que je fasse cela pour me sortir de ce piège ! C'était à moi de m'opposer, là voilà ma chance de me sortir de ce pétrin. En quelques fractions de secondes j'arrêtais de penser et me mis enfin à agir, gonflant la poitrine.  
-Moi ! Moi je m'y oppose ! Ce mariage doit s'arrêter ! M'exclamais-je sûre de moi.

-Mais enfin ma chère que faîtes-vous ? Vous vous égarez voyons ! Bredouilla Hans complètement décontenancé.  
-J'applique ce que le prêtre vient de nous demander mon cher ! Répondis-je, Oh ! Pas en mon nom je le confesse mais en celui de ma sœur Elsa reine d'Arendelle. Déclarais-je d'une voix forte, puis, voyant que personne ne réagissait je continuais avec fierté.

-Nous n'avons pas demandé la permission de nous marier à ma sœur jumelle qui est encore la reine actuelle et je ne pense pas qu'elle voudrait qu'on se marie sans nous connaître vraiment. Je suis navrée Hans. Oui nous sommes ici pour reconquérir le pouvoir. Mais nous devons faire ça dans le respect des traditions ! Je ne veux pas être reine sans être mariée. Et je ne veux pas être mariée sans bénédiction royale !

Je le regardais en essayant de prendre un air triomphant. Alors que le prêtre nous regardait d'un air perdu Hans me détacha un regard gratifiant. Il ne semblait pas le moins gêné du monde face à ma requête et avait même un très léger sourire en coin !

-S'il n'y a que cela pour vous satisfaire ma mie ! Père venez auprès de moi, je pense que vous pouvez nous aider appela-t-il. Aussitôt le roi Quentin se pressa à ses côtés.

-Non Hans, ça ne fonctionne pas ! Il faut que cela émane du souverain en exercice voyons !

-Sortez le Décret rédigé par notre ami de Coronna voulez-vous ? Ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme. Suivant son ordre le roi des Iles du Sud prit une feuille de parchemin qu'il déchiffonna car elle s'était un peu abîmée dans sa poche la confiant de manière solennelle à son fils.

-Tenez ma chère ! me dit Hans en me tendant le bout de papier. Je puis vous assurer qu'elle a été lue et approuvée par Elsa en personne, cela devrait résoudre ce petit contre temps bien légitime de votre part...Altesse. Termina-t-il une pointe d'ironie dans son dernier mot.

Perplexe je lus ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la feuille. Horrifiée je n'osais y croire.

« Je soussignée moi roi Ludwig de Corona, régent et investi des pouvoirs régaliens du royaume d'Arendelle par la grâce de la princesse Anna, et en accord avec la souveraine légitime Elsa d'Arendelle déclare par la présente missive la fin du règne de la souveraine en exercice au profit de sa sœur, seule capable d'assumer la charge royal et poursuivre l'œuvre séculaire de la monarchie pour la prospérité du royaume. A ce titre, dans l'attente de l'officialisation du décret, le régent a tout pouvoir régalien pour assurer une passation de pouvoir dans les deux jours avec toute la dignité nécessaire à tel acte.

Signé en ce jour par l'Elsa Ière d' Arendelle Reine par la grâce de Dieu et par son Altesse Royal Ludwig XII de Corona régent du royaume. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je manquais de m'évanouir, ivre de rage et de douleur. Je ne pouvais croire que c'était là un texte qu'Elsa avait pu accepter. Elle ne se laissait certainement pas faire aussi facilement. Je savais que nous avions le même tempérament même avec le peu de temps que nous avions passées ensemble. Nous étions jumelles après tout ! Hans vit mon désarroi n'effaçant pas son petit sourire en coin. Ludwig de son côté ne disait rien se contenant juste de me regarder d'un air désolé. Quant au prêtre il semblait s'impatienter, souhaitant visiblement quitter ce grenier poussiéreux.

-La question étant résolue, pouvons-nous reprendre vos Majestés ? Demanda l'homme d'Eglise fatigué.  
-Non ! Murmurais-je sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Laissez-nous une minute ! C'est l'émotion ! dit Hans d'un ton que je savais faussement compatissant : je crois que nôtre charmante future reine a le trac ! Sa vie change vous savez !

-En aucun cas je n'ai le trac ! Me défendis-je fièrement repoussant Hans de façon brutale.

Une odeur de roussi parvint alors à mes narines. Paniquée je vis que j'avais un peu grillé la manchette du jeune prince qu'il avait approché de ma main. Il ne sembla pas s'en offusquer pire encore il parut ne pas s'en apercevoir, d'ailleurs j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me regardait même plus. Comme s'il choisissait de ne même plus faire semblant de jouer au futur époux !

-Emma ma chère reprenez-vous voyons ! Chuchota-t-il à mes oreilles.

-Ne me dîtes pas de me calmer ! Je suis parfaitement calme ! Répliquais-je d'un ton qui laissait clairement transparaître mon agacement !

Hans restait de marbre et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter encore plus ma colère. Je voulais lui lancer une salve de reproches, le provoquer pour définitivement ruiner cette parodie de mariage ! Mais avant même que j'eus pu réagir Hans me plaqua contre lui et se pencha pour atteindre mes lèvres. Je n'aurais su dire par quoi je fus le plus choquée. Etait-ce par l'initiative déplacée du Prince ou bien plutôt par son affreux goût baveux. Je n'y connaissais rien en baiser mais une chose était sure je savais que ça n'avait rien à voir avec une mastication d'escargot. C'était censé être doux, long, merveilleux enivrant, et surtout rempli d'amour. Déçue je ne ressentis absolument rien de cela. Même la tendresse n'y était pas ! Il se forçait c'était évident…C'en était même répugnant ! Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas là ! Au moment où je sentis qu'il pressait ma bouche pour pouvoir enfoncer sa langue je le repoussais violemment et lui envoyais une gifle méritée. Prenant l'empreinte de mes doigts sa joue se mit à rougir. J'aperçus quelques poils passer de la teinte rousse à brulé au travers de ses rouflaquettes. J'y étais peut être allée un peu fort, je sentais mes mains devenir incandescentes !

-Emma ça suffit maintenant ! S'énerva-t-il, Roi Ludwig faites-là se tenir tranquille ! Fit-il d'un ton impérieux !

Le roi de Corona qui jusqu'à présent avait le regard vide se mit soudain à remuer se dépêchant de me serrer les bras pour que je ne puisse plus bouger. Me défendant du mieux que je pus, je réchauffais mes mains, assez forts pour qu'il lâche prise. Voyant que le roi Quentin était sur le point de remplacer le roi de Ludwig je le devançais et lâchais enfin mes pouvoirs. Tant pis pour mes résolutions ! Il fallait que je fuie cet enfer au plus vite ! Les Torsades de flammes partirent instantanément immolant les pans des rideaux. Je vis alors le prêtre complètement affolé s'enfuir par la porte, proférant des litanies exigeant que le diable sorte de mon corps ! Encore un qui me prenait pour un monstre ! Les monarques de leur côté me fusillaient d'un regard inquiétant. Enfin surtout Hans et Ludwig. Bizarrement Quentin ne paraissait pas du tout surpris de ce déferlement.

-Votre sœur étant un monstre il était bien normal que vous le soyez aussi ! Déclara-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

Je ne lui montrais pas à quel point sa phrase venait de me blesser. A la place je profitais de cet instant d'inattention de ces trois fous pour m'enfuir comme le prêtre. Ainsi affublée dans cette robe de mariée, l'air désespérée on aurait dit une âme en peine prête à s'empoisonner après avoir reçu une lettre de rupture de la part de son fiancé. Pensais-je, tandis que je les entendais se ruer à ma poursuite dans les corridors des combles qui allaient me faire gagner l'escalier. Je savais que je devais mette un maximum de distance entre nous. Désormais le sort en était jeté. J'étais désespérée de ces événements, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, mon esprit s'égarait me remémorant quelques vers d'un poète français solitaire et déprimé pour qui j'avais de l'admiration :

Pour n'être pas changés en bêtes, ils s'enivrent

D'espace et de lumière et de cieux embrasés ;

La glace qui les mord, les soleils qui les cuivrent,

Effacent lentement la marque des baisers.

Ce sonnet, parlant de voyage résumais pourtant si bien le miens ! Moi la fille du feu on m'avait transformé en bête monstrueuse, mais la dure réalité me rattrapait, me montrant le côté très sombre que peut prendre l'amour, et l'arme que ce sentiment peut être. Le gout des lèvres du prince Hans me salissait la bouche alors que j'arrivais au devant de la lourde porte avant l'escalier. Je lançais alors quelques flammes pour faire tomber une poutre afin de les ralentir ! Et je claquais la porte dans un lourd battement. J'entendis Hans qui me suppliait d'ouvrir de l'autre côté.

-EMMA ! Entendis-je derrière moi

J'hésitais. Et si mon feu se propageait les piégeant ? Et si j'arrivais à leur faire entendre raison par le dialogue… « Je l'égorgerais moi-même »…Cette phrase me revenait en mémoire tel un coucou chantant toutes les heures ! Non il n'était pas récupérable ! Je devais m'éloigner de lui !  
-Vous aurez une bonne raison de m'égorger maintenant ! Criais-je avec dédain.  
Il n'y eut pas de réaction de l'autre côté juste quelques toussotements ! Désormais la comédie était terminée entre nous ! Je tachais avec mes mains de faire fondre la serrure de la porte juste assez pour bloquer le verrou. Certes, trois hommes dans un grenier allaient sans doute trouver le moyen de défoncer cette porte mais au moins, cela les retardera quelque peu me laissant le temps de fuir ! Et je courus, courus, courus rapidement de peur qu'ils me rattrapent avant. Ça y est l'âme en peine ressurgissait. Même s'il était faux, c'est sur ma première histoire d'amour que je venais de refermer la porte ! Après la poésie, c'est les contes que me racontait ma mère qui me revenaient en mémoire, en particulier celui où l'amant s'était pendu après avoir appris l'empoisonnement de la belle. Pour moi c'est plutôt l'amour qui m'empoisonnait pensais-je. J'avais descendu l'escalier, que faire maintenant ? La solution était limpide ! Elsa ! A nous deux nous nous débarrasserons facilement de ces usurpateurs ! Il fallait faire vite ! Je devais délivrer ma famille ! Songeais-je alors que je me précipitais à toutes enjambées dans les couloirs du château, espérant avoir suffisamment d'avance sur mes assaillants…


	25. Bats les masques

Chapitre 25 : Bats les masques

Je demeurais encore auprès d'Anna. Raiponce continuait de chanter sa berceuse et elle semblait bien inutile en de pareilles circonstances, l'état de ma cadette ne s'améliorant pas particulièrement. Elle la répétait depuis une bonne heure au moins. J'avais failli craquer et lui supplier d'arrêter mais je ne l'avais pas fait pour le bien d'Anna. Ma petite sœur avait besoin de calme pour guérir, mais la comptine, bien qu'agaçante semblait ralentir le maléfice ce qui m'empêchait d'exploser et hurler à ma cousine d'arrêter cette chanson insupportable ! Néanmoins, elle devenait de plus en plus blanche au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Je pensais amèrement que le sacrifice d'Olaf n'avait servi à rien. Si Anna arrivait à se rétablir je lui offrirais un nouveau bonhomme de neige en guise de cadeau enfin non, je trouverais un moyen de ressusciter notre merveilleux petit Olaf ! Malheureusement pour le moment ce n'était pas le cas. Pourquoi guérirait-elle d'ailleurs ? Le baiser d'amour de Kristoff n'ayant pas fonctionné ! Je sentais le découragement m'envahir et je tachais de le supprimer de mes pensées ! Bien sur qu'elle allait guérir ! Je ne savais pas encore comment ni même quand, mais Anna survivra il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Oui je me devais de rester optimiste ! Elle le serait ! Come elle l'a toujours été et l'est toujours pensais-je en la regardant m'esquisser un sourire malgré son état. J'observais par ailleurs mes compagnons d'infortune qui étaient obligés de subir les vocalises de Raiponce avec moi. Il y avait Flynn qui regardait sa femme avec une pointe de déception dans le regard. S'en voulait-il de lui avoir retiré ses pouvoirs ? Car oui même si Raiponce était encore dotée de sa magie elle n'était sans doute plus aussi puissante que lorsqu'elle avait encore ses cheveux longs supposais-je. A moins et connaissant le bandit c'était somme toute probable qu'il était en train de regretter d'avoir épousé une femme qui ne cessait de répéter inlassablement la même comptine agaçante. Kristoff se tenait également auprès de sa femme lui caressant la main comme si elle était déjà morte, marmonnant tout bas des paroles inaudibles. En agissant ainsi il pensait que je ne remarquerais pas qu'il était en train d'observer Viktor en cachette. Ce qui aurait pu être très drôle si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique c'est que le fils adoptif des îles du Sud faisait exactement la même chose avec autant de discrétion que le livreur de glaces officiel. Les deux paraissaient s'affronter du regard comme deux frères qui rivalisent. Kristoff se voulait protecteur à mon égard sans doute, tout l'inverse d'Anna qui souhaitait me voir en couple avec la bagatelle de vingt sept princes et dignitaires depuis la disparition tragique de Karl, ce qui, même de sa part finissait par devenir très grossier !Quant à la reine Victoria, elle était assise sur une chaise et attendait le regard vide que quelque chose se passe. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans cette chambre spacieuse que ma sœur aimait tant, mais qui était désormais ni plus ni moins pour nous qu'une prison dorée où nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre qu'attendre notre triste sort. Je tachais de détourner mon regard de Kristoff et Viktor qui continuaient de se tester pour me focaliser sur Victoria qui m'intriguait. Pour la première fois j'avais l'impression que sous sa capuche, son visage devait trahir l'anxiété qui la gagnait. On avait l'impression qu'elle était loin de cette pièce, loin de nous. Peut être vagabondait-elle déjà à son retour dans son palais des îles du Sud, où à la possible fin funeste qui nous attendait ? Elle me lorgnait songeuse et dévisageait également Viktor qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole, depuis mon arrivée en tout cas bien qu'il sache qu'il s'agissait de sa mère adoptive, celle pour qui il avait vécu pendant de longs mois cette vie d'aventurier. Sa mère qu'il recherchait depuis plusieurs mois était là juste devant lui, et il restait de marbre ! Pourquoi cette attitude ? Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour aller enlacer la mienne encore une fois si cela m'était possible...

Sortant aussitôt de mes pensées je m'approchais de la couche de ma sœur. Je ne sentais pas le froid qui devait l'envahir. Certes mes maudites menottes qui ne voulaient toujours pas se détruire m'empêchaient d'avoir un contact avec son visage mais de toute manière, jamais je ne l'avais jamais senti. Et même lorsqu'il faisait chaud j'étais privilégiée étant toujours à température ambiante. Je ne savais pas ce que ressentait Anna pour la deuxième fois…En fait si ! Cette sensation de froid me revînt tout à coup en tête ! Moi aussi j'avais eu le cœur gelé l'an passé ! Pensant qu'il s'agissait du maléfice de Grand Pabby les révélations de Gulba m'ont appris que la réponse était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Cependant, la première fois, et pour mon propre cœur de glace j'étais fautive ! Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas de ma faute ! C'était Emma. Emma...

A cet instant mon cœur faillit se mit à battre plus fort. Le bruit de la poignée de la porte se fit entendre, mais le verrou résistait. Une odeur de brûlée me vint alors aux narines. Je sus immédiatement que c'était Emma qui était sans doute derrière cette porte. Emma ! Celle que j'avais aperçu me faire un clin d'œil quand on m'a enfermé ici ! Avais-je bien vu ? Ou alors étais-ce mon esprit qui cherchait à se persuader m'empêchant de voir une réalité dans laquelle Emma épouse le prince Hans ? Cette idée m'horripilait rien que d'y penser. La réponse ne se fit cependant pas attendre, je vis la poignée fondre sous l'effet de la chaleur et la porte commença à s'entrouvrir. Effectivement c'était bien elle, en robe de mariée, sublime, mais le regard désespérée... C'était assez étrange et paradoxal pour une jeune femme dont c'est censé être le plus beau jour de sa vie…à moins qu'il ne s'agisse connaissant le futur époux du pire !

Elle s'avança dans la pièce. J'observais rapidement ses mains. Elles étaient incandescentes. A mon avis elle devait être en pleine crise, semblant avoir perdu le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Instinctivement, je reculais de quelques pas. J'espérais juste qu'elle n'avait pas mis le feu au château tout entier en faisant fondre cette serrure. La première pensée que j'eue, passé cet instant n'était pas du tout envers ma jumelle cependant. Je voyais la porte ouverte. La liberté ! J'avais envie de partir. D'aller régler mes comptes avec les fous qui avaient osé me défier ! Qu'importe ces menottes !

-Que fais-tu là ? Demanda alors surpris Kristoff, avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Elle regarda Viktor et répondit d'une voix paniquée :

-Je suis venue vous aider.

-Toi ? Je croyais que tu te mariais. Répondit mon beau frère d'un ton de défiance malgré les propos de Gulba quelques minutes plus tôt.

-C'est la tenue qui t'a mis sur la piste ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique puis poursuivit déterminée : J'ai horreur que l'on me force la main ! Si je me marie je veux que cela soit par amour ! Et de toute manière ! Même si cela s'était fait ! Un bout de papier ne signifie rien ! Répondit-elle d'un ton que j'aurai aisément pu avoir dans mes colères les plus glaciales.

-Un bout de papier ? Demandais-je

-Oui…Qu'importe le papier ! Tu es bien placée pour le savoir n'est ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle déterminée.

Ainsi elle avait eu connaissance de l'acte qu'on voulait me faire signer ! Et que mon traitre d'oncle a proposé de rédiger et signer en mon nom. Si j'avais eu le caractère d'Anna j'aurais couru dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais je n'étais pas ma sœur et je répondis simplement :

-Comme un acte royal d'abdication par exemple ?

-Exactement ? Tu as vraiment signé ce torchon ?

-Comment ? Mais non bien sur que non !

-Sache qu'ils en ont rédigé un pour toi et ils souhaitent le rendre officiel avec la signature du régent.

-Ils connaissent mal les lois du pays ! Il leur faut aussi un code royal que seul le monarque connait ! Ca n'est pas un petit régent usurpant son pouvoir par malice qui me volera mon trône ! Et Raiponce je te jure qu'une fois que cela sera terminé, je ferais renvoyer ton père à Coronna enchaîné à une galère !

Raiponce se contenta d'un hochement de tête, alors que le visage de ma jumelle se radoucit immédiatement en entendant cela mais elle ne répliqua rien, se contentant d'un léger sourire crispé et un hochement de tête. Finalement elle rétorqua :

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai coincé Ludwig Hans et son dingue de père dans le grenier car la cérémonie avait lieu là-haut.

-Coincé ? Demandais-je

-La cérémonie dans un grenier ? Quel manque de savoir vivre ! Et après on dit que ce sont les voleurs qui ne savent pas se tenir, mais moi j'ai épousé la donzelle en grande pompe ! Fit Eugène d'un ton léger que ni Emma ni moi ne souhaitions relever nous contentant l'une comme l'autre de le fusiller du regard afin qu'il comprenne que nous avions une situation bien plus urgente à régler !

-Par un rideau en feu et la porte à demie-bloquée par une poutre, elle aussi un peu brulée.

-Tu as brulé mes rideaux ?! Demandais-je offusquée

-Excuse moi mais je ne pense pas ta majesté que quelques rideaux poussiéreux soient en ce moment ta priorité ! Me répondit-elle d'un ton quelque peu insolent comme aurait pu l'avoir Anna.

-Et en quel honneur portez-vous ma robe jeune fille ? Demanda alors Victoria qui jusqu'à présent était restée silencieuse.

-Je dois avouer, tu es sublime dans cette robe. Fis-je en détaillant le magnifique vêtement et m'imaginant pareillement vêtu en fixant ma jumelle comme si je fixais un miroir.

-C'est Hans qui me l'avait donné bafouilla-t-elle confuse.

La reine Victoria en fut surprise mais n'ajouta rien. Un sourire se montra même sur la partie inferieure de son visage, la seule qui ne fut pas cachée par sa capuche.

-Très bon choix en tout cas...Vous la portez magnifiquement bien ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

-Bon je ne voudrais pas paraître pressé, mais vous conviendrez que nous avons d'autre priorités que de complimenter la tenue magnifique qu'elle porte intervint Viktor : Mais si tu es là pour nous aider c'est le moment où jamais parce que je suppose qu'ils ne vont pas rester trop longtemps là-haut. Connaissant Hans, un rideau brulé ne va pas l'empêcher d'arriver !

-Tiens le petit prince vagabond a appris à répondre depuis notre collocation dans la forêt d'Arendelle ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !

-Mi aussi Emma, mais de même les chaleureuses retrouvailles, même avec toi ne sont pas notre priorité je crois.

-Non tu as raison admit Emma se sentant à l'aise.

-Le plus dur ça va être de transporter Anna déclara Raiponce stoppant pour la seconde fois sa chanson.

-Kristoff et moi pourrions la prendre proposa Eugène.

-Hors de question de la transporter m'insurgeais-je ! Elle n'est pas en état ! Et de toute manière l'emmener pour aller où ? Il est inconcevable que je fuie mon royaume ! Père ne serait jamais parti face au danger ! Je suis la reine je ne laisse pas mon château ! Lançais-je d'un ton grandiloquent, fixant Emma qui avait certes changé d'opinion mais avait clairement supposé me prendre la couronne.

-Aucun de nous ne pense fuir. Tempéra Raiponce, nous devons nous mettre à l'abri c'est tout ce que nous avancions.

-Toi aussi ma cousine tu seras reine, et ce très vite une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec ton père, et quand tu le seras tu comprendras qu'il n'y a nul autre endroit où une reine doit se trouver que son château quand il est attaqué !

-Quand tu en auras fini avec mon père ? Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda ma cousine soudain paniquée.

-Quand je le verrais devant moi menottes les mains liées et que je prononcerais contre lui une sentence de bannissement ! Je suis la reine, pas une meurtrière moi.

Mais si Emma semblait accepter mes paroles, les pouvoir ne semblant finalement plus l'intéresser préférant il semblerait la découverte d'une famille, l'attitude de Victoria me surprit toujours davantage. Depuis l'intrusion de ma jumelle cette dernière semblait pensive. C'était étonnant surtout que c'était elle qui était venue quelques jours auparavant me mettre sur la piste d'Emma, et maintenant qu'elle nous voyait ainsi réunies, elle semblait le regretter. Certes nous n'avions pas d'effusions de bonheur, sans doute du fait de notre caractère réservé que nous avions en commun, mais aussi parce que les circonstances étaient particulièrement dramatiques, néanmoins cette attitude semblait suspecte, tout comme sa volonté d'avoir tant voulu préserver son identité au point de continuer à conserver sa capuche sur la tête m'empêchant de découvrir les traits du visage de la reine des Iles du Sud.

-Qu'avez-vous Victoria ? Demandais-je

-Rien du tout Elsa, je pensais simplement à vos paroles à propos de votre père…

-Oh je comprends, la comparaison avec votre époux sans doute ! Nous avons ici les opposés entre un bon et un mauvais monarque. Lançais-je me rendant compte après tout de la faute diplomatique que je venais de commettre, aussitôt je tentais de rectifier. Enfin je veux dire, pardonnez moi, mais les circonstances actuelles tendent à me rendre hostile vis-à-vis de votre patrie eu égard aux agissements de votre époux accompagné de votre plus jeune fils !

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça ma chère. Conclut Victoria avec son eternel ton énigmatique.

-Elsa nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Me coupa Emma avant d'ajouter. Je veux vous aider !

-Si tu as un plan je suis tout ouïe ! Repris-je oubliant quelques instants Victoria.

-J'en ai un ! Tu te débarrasses de ces chaines et avec ta permission je t'assisterais pour les raccompagner chez eux le plus rapidement possible, tant pis pour la diplomatie !

-J'y ai pensé évidemment, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser ! Répondis-je en grommelant, continuant machinalement de me concentrer pour tenter de geler le métal qui ne voulait toujours pas se briser.

Emma ne répondit pas et m'entraina de quelques pas, nous tenant au plus près de la porte, nous éloignant ainsi des autres, je comprenais qu'elle souhaitait utiliser ses pouvoirs et protéger nos compagnons d'infortune. Elle me fixa alors, pour la première fois je pus regarder ma sœur jumelle dans les yeux, et comme elle, de petites larmes d'émotion perlaient de mes iris alors que je plongeais dans son regard mêlé de culpabilité, émotion et joie. Si j'avais un dernier doute, il venait de s'évanouir, c'était bien ma jumelle, je me voyais en elle. Nous n'avions même pas besoin de nous parler, le regard nous suffisait à communiquer alors qu'elle avait posé ses mains sur mes menottes, un léger picotement de chaleur me fit comprendre qu'elle tentait de les faire fondre mais le métal résistait. Je me souvenais alors des propos que Gulba nous avait lu à propos de Grand Pabby : Ensemble ! La réponse était là ! Oui nous étions bien les filles de la prophétie d'Yggdrasil, et nous voici à nouveau réunies, il nous fallait associer nos dons pour réaliser des prodiges. Je n'eus pas besoin de le dire à Emma, elle l'avait deviné dans mon regard, et j'avais l'instinct qu'elle m'invitait à associer nos pouvoirs d'un simple clignement des yeux alors qu'elle baissait le regard sur les menottes ce que, avec une étonnante symétrie je fis me concentrant pour geler le métal, imaginant la rencontre entre ma glace et les flammes de ma jumelle. Nous étions toutes les deux concentrées sur notre ouvrage, et dans la pièce un silence pesant venait de s'installer, même Raiponce ne chantait plus depuis quelques instants. Je supposais que tous nos compagnons étaient en train de nous fixer Emma et moi mais nous n'en avions que faire et seul des petits gazouillis de ma nièce se faisaient entendre ce qui, pour la première fois de la part de cette petite m'arracha un demi sourire, sans doute aidée par le sourire radieux d'Emma qui elle semblait sous le charme de ma nièce…de notre nièce ! Cela me détendit quelque peu, j'oubliais l'espace d'un instant ces maudites menottes, libérant mes pouvoirs et quelques instants plus tard Emma et moi sentîmes un souffle qui nous fit chacune reculer d'un pas. Je baissais alors mes yeux et vit à mes pieds les restes de métal à moitié fondu, à moitié gelés et mes mains enfin libre. Je bougeais mes doigts heureuse d'enfin pouvoir les mouvoir, faisant tomber quelques petits flocons de neige.

-Elsa, je pense qu'il y a suffisamment de neige dehors, pas la peine de nous offrir un supplément ici. Fit remarquer Eugène toujours prompt à la légèreté.

-Très spirituel Eugène !

-Je t'en prie, en tout cas il semble que cela plaise à ta nièce ! Me fit remarquer l'ancien bandit, qui m'indiquait la petite Emma, calée dans les bras de son père qui gazouillait visiblement ravie de voir les flocons.

Cela pour la seconde fois m'arracha un sourire qui s'effaçait aussitôt quand mon regard se posa sur ma cadette en souffrance, à cause de ce pouvoir de neige détenu par la petite et je m'empressais de détourner le regard fixant à nouveau à mes pieds les restes de métal. Puis, je relevais les yeux dévisageant Emma, restée silencieuse, comme attendant avec une certaine angoisse ma réaction, et, encore une fois avec un étonnant mimétisme nous sourîmes en même temps, avançant l'une vers l'autre et nous nous tombions dans les bras. Nous étions toujours au devant de la porte, quelque peu éloigné des autres qui ne s'étaient pas approchés, nous laissant toute deux savourer ce moment de retrouvailles. Pour la première fois, je pouvais prendre ma sœur jumelle dans mes bras. Aucune de nous ne parlait, mais je sentais en mon fort intérieur que nos âmes étaient synchronisées, une seule façon de l'expliquer ! L'amour fraternel était si évident entre nous ! Par cette étreinte, j'avais la sensation de tout oublier. Oublier le fait qu'elle et moi avions été séparées pendant des années. Oublier le fait qu'elle avait conspiré contre moi avant de découvrir qui elle était réellement. Il n'y avait qu'elle et moi…et Anna !

Je plongeais à nouveau mon regard dans le sien, je crus l'entendre commencer une phrase, mais elle ne put la terminer que la porte derrière elle dont elle avait fait fondre la serrure s'ouvrit brusquement la heurtant violemment dans le dos et nous projetant elle et moi au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de bien comprendre les événements, étant à terre, je voyais plusieurs paires de jambes entrer à la hâte dans la pièce, me relevant je sentis la colère monter en apercevant le visage de Hans qui entrait en dernier d'un pas nonchalant dans la pièce.

-Vous ! Fis-je d'une voix forte ! Jamais vous n'auriez dû avoir la folie de reparaitre devant moi ! Lançais-je commençant à lever les mains, prête à le neutraliser dans ma glace.

-Oh je ne ferais rien si j'étais vous. Se contenta-t-il de répondre désignant du doigt le lit de ma sœur, qu'un homme en arme menaçait, couteau sous la gorge.

-Etes-vous à ce point lâche pour attaquer une femme souffrante et sans défense lançais-je outrée, prête à geler ce paon des Iles du Sud.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui est visée ma chère, votre greluche de sœur m'est totalement indifférente, mais s'il me faut la sacrifier pour débarrasser ce monde d'une sorcière comme vous c'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à ordonner. Lança le prince avec désinvolture

-Monstre, tu penses que je vais te laisser faire ça ! Vociféra Emma

-On se calme le volcan ambulant ! Car c'est aussi valable pour toi !

-Dire que pendant quelques instants j'ai pensé que tu m'aimais !

-C'est la preuve que la crédulité est génétique chez vous !

-Je vais te faire regretter ton impertinence, tu vas effacer ce sourire ! Menaça Emma

-Dernier avertissement ! Se contenta-t-il de répondre faisant un signe à l'homme de main, qui approcha un peu plus sa lame de la gorge d'Anna qui était bien trop faible pour répondre, et aucun de nos compagnons, menacés eux aussi ne pouvaient intervenir.

-Laissez là ! Hurlais-je en baissant les bras, supportant difficilement le sourire satisfait de Hans alors que son homme de main relâchait quelque peu sa menace.

-Sorcière…mais au fond faible et inapte !

-Encore vous ! La suffisance est génétique chez vous en tout cas ! Lançais-je à la personne encapuchonnée

-Et plus encore que vous ne le pensez ! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois et poursuivit : Rassurez-vous ma mignonne nous n'aurons plus à nous côtoyer très longtemps. Bien maintenant que nous sommes ici, reprenons-nous là où nous étions arrêtés ? Ou alors la reine souhaite-t-elle signer de sa main son arrêt de mort ? En guise de dernier acte officiel ?

-Comment ?!

-Elle ne vous a pas dit ? Oh je ne pensais pas votre sœur si cruelle ! Elle est venue ici pour vous annoncer qu'elle venait de vous condamner à mort après avoir été nommée reine. Nous nous sommes chargés de votre abdication vous vous souvenez. Et votre sœur fraichement nommée reine par nos soins la approuvée.

-C'est faux Elsa ! Je n'ai pas accepté une telle ineptie ! Je n'ai… Emma qui s'insurgeait sur les propos odieux de la personne encapuchonnée ne put terminer sa phrase que la personne encapuchonnée s'était rué vers elle lui tenant fermement le bras.

-Décidément mademoiselle vous avez décidé de me contrarier aujourd'hui mais je suis fatigué de supporter vos humeurs !

Ce personnage fou joignit le geste à la parole, tenant fermement les bras de ma jumelle incapable de réagir et sortit un couteau d'un des pans de sa cape pour la placer sous la gorge d'Emma qui semblait tétanisée alors que je regardais impuissante ce psychopathe menacer ma jumelle, même Hans ne semblait pas en mener large face à un tel sang froid dans le crime, c'est alors que je vis telle une furie surgir Victoria qui empoigna la personne encapuchonnée le forçant à lâcher Emma et le gifla vigoureusement.

-Hors de question que tu touches à un seul cheveu de ma fille ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, alors que le roi fou encaissait le choc, mais paraissait étonnamment calme.

-Ta fille ? S'exclama Viktor qui réagit instantanément.

J'étais trop estomaquée pour réagir, à la fois par cette réaction de cette mystérieuse Victoria mais aussi par la phrase qu'elle venait de lancer. Ca n'était pas possible je devais avoir mal entendu mais pourtant Viktor avait apparemment entendu la même chose que moi alors que la reine se décida enfin d'enlever sa capuche, laissant enfin apparaître pleinement son visage, me permettant de me rendre compte qu'elle avait le même regard qu'Emma et moi, mais aussi la même chevelure blonde.

-Tu m'as déjà pris mes filles à leur naissance ! Hors de question que tu recommences en les menaçant aujourd'hui.

-Oh, alors on joue désormais à visage découvert…Ravi de vous revoir ma mie. Fit le roi des Iles du Sud sans se décontenancer, pas même spécialement surpris de faire face à son épouse.

-Victoria quelle est cette histoire ?! M'insurgeais-je, partagée entre un sentiment de gratitude envers celle-ci qui s'était interposé entre ce fou et ma sœur jumelle et scandalisée du manque de respect qu'elle avait envers ma défunte mère en se présentant ainsi !

-Dites lui Quentin ! Ayez au moins la décence de reconnaître le monstre que vous êtes ! Répliqua au roi des Iles du Sud Victoria pour toute réponse.

-Père, comment pouvez-vous la laisser ainsi porter de telles allégations sur vous. Demanda Hans qui lui aussi semblait troublé de ces déclarations.

Ce psychopathe qui restait de marbre face à ces allégations restait au contraire de la salle étonnamment calme, il fit un petit soupire de satisfaction décidant lui aussi de montrer son visage. Et c'est avec fort peu de joie que je pus à nouveau dévisager ce souverain qui m'avait fait horreur au cours des quelques instants où j'avais pu le rencontrer. Désormais débarrassé de son anonymat il fixait sa femme un air satisfait, puis détourna les yeux sur moi, me dévisageant pour la première fois. Je me sentais mal à l'aise face à ce regard, finalement je tachais de me reprendre et après une respiration, je déclarais de la voix la plus assurée que je pus.

-La reine Victoria dit-elle la vérité ? Répondez ! Est-elle notre mère ?! Lançais-je peinant à croire que je puisse prononcer de telles paroles, et au fond de moi je priais pour que mes défunts parents me pardonnent de l'affront que je leur faisais.

-Voyons Elsa, regardez bien, vous connaissez la réponse ! Se contenta-t-il de dire avec son indissociable sourire narquois alors qu'il passait la main dans ses cheveux…


	26. Vendetta familiale

Chapitre 26 : Vendetta familiale

Je regardais interloquée ce roi fou se passer la main dans ses cheveux, avec son éternel sourire satisfait, il me défiait du regard, me laissant mariner attendant ma réponse par rapport aux propos absurdes que tenaient Victoria, sous entendant qu'elle puisse être notre mère ! Finalement, il reprit la parole, mais ne s'adressait pas à moi, mais à son épouse.

-Il aura donc été décidé que je sois contrarié dans mes projets aujourd'hui. Cela m'attriste ma chère sachez le, surtout quand je sais ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui en découvre un peu trop sur moi sans que je ne le souhaite ! Fit-il, caressant la lame de son poignard qu'il tenait toujours.

-Que veut-dire cela ?! Demandais-je sentant la rage ma gagner mais me contenant voyant mes compagnons toujours menacés.

-Elsa ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es !

-Arrêtez de me tutoyer !

-Ca n'empêchera pas ta bêtise de s'exprimer ma petite reine d'opérette ! Cela veut dire que ceux qui en savent trop ont tendance à passer de vie à trépas, surtout s'ils sont amenés à prendre la mer !

-Non vous n'avez pas osé faire ça ! Pas Karl ! S'offusqua Victoria

-Voyez-vous Karl partait en toute hâte en Arendelle prévenir notre petite reine qu'il avait découvert ce pourquoi vous étiez partie ma mie. Il avait effectivement découvert qu'il n'était pas le premier né de la fratrie. Ce petit crétin s'était mis à fouiller mes cahiers de voyage et il a découvert beaucoup de choses. Notamment votre premier enfantement Victoria. Oui je vous ai fait croire que les nourrissons n'avaient pas survécu et pour vous satisfaire nous avions pu pratiquer les sacrements en urgences les dotant d'un prénom. Mais il a découvert qu'il n'en était rien et que j'avais fait emmener en toute hâte les enfants sur le navire du royaume d'Arendelle qui appareillait, et que j'avais fait modifier le lieu de naissance et le nom des parents des enfants. Ces naissances étaient une tragédie, il fallait nous en débarrasser. Plaigniez-vous je leur ai laissé la vie sauve, mais quand cet imbécile de Karl a tout découvert, il fallait le faire taire, saboter un navire est tellement simple, un naufrage si vite arrivé…ça n'est d'ailleurs pas le premier à finir au fond de l'océan.

-Vous avez tué notre fils !

Je regardais estomaquée Victoria s'affaler de tout son long, comme si cette révélation venait de lui couper les jambes et la regardait sangloter. Moi aussi je manquais de défaillir, Karl à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur tué par son propre père. Je restais par ailleurs totalement perdue, il confirmait les dires de Victoria, elle serait donc bien notre mère, avec tous les liens de parenté nouveaux que cela impliquait ! Non c'était impossible, et pourtant, c'est vrai qu'elle nous ressemblait beaucoup à Emma et moi ! Mais au-delà de ces révélations qui sidéraient également Emma que je voyais agenouillée également, peinant à récupérer après l'agression et maintenant cet aveu, ce sont les dernières paroles prononcés par le roi des Iles du sud dont je refusais d'admettre l'idée qu'il puisse être mon père ! Non mon père je sais qui il est ! Sans doute cet homme, c'était impossible.

-Pas le seul à finir au fond de l'océan ? Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer ?...

-Une vue d'ensemble, n'est ce pas cela que l'on vous a enseigné Elsa ? Vous êtes bien longue à la réflexion pourtant. Un navire s'abimant en mer alors qu'il naviguait sur nos mers. Allons Elsa, votre cher papa…enfin, c'est ainsi que vous l'appeliez vous a initié à être observatrice pourtant…j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit particulièrement déçu du résultat !

-Ne salissez pas en plus sa mémoire ! Vous paierez je vous le garantie ! Pour ce coup d'Etat et ces meurtres ! Oui vous paierez pour le meurtre du roi Quentin VI d'Arendelle, mon père !

-Le meurtre ! Comme c'est amusant ! Ria ce personnage détestable

-Vous avez tué mon père et vous osez en plus en rire ! Fulminais-je

-Oh non Elsa ! Rappelle-toi de ce que je te répétais inlassablement ici, une vue d'ensemble, regardes !

Ce roi fou joignit le geste à la parole, continuant de passer la main dans ses cheveux, je le vis dégrafer finalement une sorte de plastron qui lui affina quelque peu le cou et les épaules, puis je constatais médusée qu'il portait une perruque, passant d'une chevelure légèrement bouclée noire à une chevelure fine et châtain. La transformation ne s'arrêta pas là alors qu'il enlevait un faux nez laissant apparaître le sien beaucoup plus fin. Enfin, la touche finale, il se débarrassa pleinement de sa cape, se laissant apparaître dans son uniforme bleu marine que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

-Non !

-Si Elsa ! Quentin III des Iles du Sud et Quentin VI d'Arendelle ! Je n'ai pas tué ton père comme tu dis, je suis ton père !

-C'est… Non c'est impossible ! Peinais-je à articuler.

A mon tour je me sentais vaciller, à l'instar d'Emma et Victoria je sentais mes forces m'abandonner et tombait brutalement sur un fauteuil à côté de moi abasourdie de cette scène surréaliste. J'avais en face de moi, revenu d'entre les morts le roi d'Arendelle disparu avec son navire en pleine mer il y a des années. Mon père que j'ai tant vénéré me faisait face ! Oui c'était bien lui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, mais c'était un autre homme ! Ca n'était pas celui que je connaissais, bienveillant, attentif à ma situation, surveillant que je ne perde pas le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Je lançais des regards hébétés dans la salle, croisant finalement celui de ma cadette au plus mal, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'arrivais plus à voir dans ses yeux l'optimisme qui la caractérisait, il semblait avoir disparu laissant place à l'horreur de cette vision. Quant à mes autres compagnons eux aussi semblaient hébétés de cet événement inattendu…Même Hans ! Quant au roi de Coronna, il semblait fusiller du regard Quentin. Visiblement voir son frère revenir d'entre les morts ne l'enchantait guère, ce que semblait s'être aperçu Quentin.

-Allons mon frère ne me fais pas ce regard réprobateur comme si tu voyais un fantôme ! Tu le savais depuis longtemps toi ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es ici et pas mort toi non plus !

-Père ! Vous le saviez et vous avez caché cette information ! Réagit Raiponce

-Oh oui ma mignonne ! Au passage enchanté ma nièce ! Oui nous n'avons pas pu nous rencontrer finalement ! Sachez que comme votre père je désapprouve votre union avec ce roturier gibier de potence, d'ailleurs si votre père avait mieux manœuvré…

-Ca suffit Quentin ! Lança furieux le Roi Ludwig. Oui je sais depuis longtemps qui tu es, tu m'as honteusement piégé dans ton complot, mais il est certaines limites qu'il m'est interdit de te laisser franchir !

-Ah mais c'est déjà fait mon cher frère ! Tout ça ! C'est de ta faute ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tout ceci est ton œuvre ! Répliqua Quentin ce qui nous sidéra tous autant que nous étions.

-Père je refuse de croire que vous ayez pu aller aussi loin dans la vilainie ! Pitié, reprenez-vous ! Réagissez ! Coronna vous connait comme étant un roi bienveillant ! Revenez sur le droit chemin ! Ne le laissez pas raconter de telles horreurs ! Supplia Raiponce, alors que mon oncle serrait les dents !

-Et pourtant si ! Oh ça n'est pas lui qui a monté ce plan machiavélique bien sur, pour ça il faut être un tant soit peu stratège ce que mon lourdaud de frère n'est pas ! Mais c'est lui qui a causé mon malheur !

-Comment ? Me surpris-je à demander à ce fou qui me répugnait et dont j'avais les pires difficultés à admettre qu'il s'agissait de mon père.

-J'ai le malheur d'être le deuxième né, je ne devais donc pas régner, la couronne ayant été promise à mon frère, et de fait il la obtenu le jour de son mariage et notre père avait abdiqué en sa faveur. Quant à moi je n'étais destiné qu'à un rôle subalterne, et cela m'était impossible à accepter. Je suis donc parti de Coronna ! Parti vivre une vie d'aristocrate aventurier. Mais à peine étais-je parti depuis deux jours que l'on me reconnaissait et raccompagnait à Coronna car mon rang m'interdisait de m'exposer au danger. Je ne devais pas sortir du château ! Pour me protéger disait-on !

-Eh bien faut croire que c'est de famille ! Répliqua Eugène en dévisageant son épouse, repensant sans doute à son épopée pour conquérir son cœur.

-Comment un gibier de potence ose-t-il m'interrompre ! S'offusqua Quentin avant de poursuivre, d'une voix plus neutre : J'étais épris de liberté, et c'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de ce déguisement que vous m'avez vu porter. Le nouveau Quentin était né et je pus fuir ce château pour aller vivre ma vie. Ma première aventure m'a mené aux Iles du Sud. C'est là où j'ai rencontré la princesse Victoria, elle était en grande discussion avec la princesse d'Arendelle alors que leurs parents rédigeaient des traités.

-La princesse d'Arendelle ? Ma mère ? Demandais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi je continuais d'écouter ce monstre.

-Ta mère…adoptive Elsa tu l'as compris je suppose, mais oui c'était bien elle, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde elle et moi souffla Victoria qui recouvrait peu à peu ses esprits.

-Ma mie ! Vous avez retrouvé votre langue ! Railla Quentin avant de continuer son récit. Je passe sur les détails mais j'ai pour résumé sauvé la vie de cette chère Victoria, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez me contredire ma mie ?

-Une bonne action ne lavera pas vos multiples pêchers ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix glaciale.

-Je prends cela pour un oui. Nous sommes alors tombés amoureux et avons convolé en juste noces peu de temps après puis nous avons accédé au trône des Iles du Sud. La loi en vigueur voulant alors que seul l'homme soit en capacité de gouverner, je suis devenu le roi Quentin III des Iles du Sud. Et personne ne connaissait mes origines. Mais c'est après que mon frère est intervenu et a tout détruit !

\- Comment oses-tu ?! Vociféra Ludwig qui semblait pour une fois se rebeller.

-Lui et sa femme ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant, surtout qu'elle avait mauvaise santé. Alors il est allé voir les trolls.

-…Et Grand Pabby lui a prédit qu'il avait une potion mais que la magie avait un prix. Ce prix serait d'abriter dans sa famille les enfants de l'Yggdrasil ! Coupa Gulba comme en transe.

-Après le bandit les créatures qui m'interrompent ! Mais oui c'est cela. Alors il s'est mis en quête de me retrouver, car il ne voulait surtout pas que ça soit sa descendance qui porte le fardeau ! Il m'imposa alors un mariage ! Cadeau empoisonné, officiellement il m'offrait la possibilité de devenir roi ! Mais il ne savait pas que le prince Quentin qu'il connaissait avait disparu et que seul existait le roi Quentin III. Tout s'est décidé très vite ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de protester que je me retrouvais sur un navire m'emmenant ici, dans ce château alors assiégé par l'ennemi.

-…Et vous avez alors épousé dans le grenier de ce château la princesse d'Arendelle. Interrompit Emma

-Eh bien au moins une de mes filles écoute et retient ce que je dis…N'est ce pas Elsa ? Fit Quentin d'un ton provocateur

-Père ! Vous seriez vous marié deux fois ? Demanda Hans qui ne comprenait visiblement rien à la situation ce qui si elle n'avait pas été si dramatique m'aurait peut être fait sourire.

-Si nous n'avions pas eu ce contretemps tu te serais finalement marié avec ta propre sœur Hans, alors s'il te plait, ne commente rien ! Bien, donc en effet, j'ai été forcé d'épouser la princesse d'Arendelle. Ce mariage permettait le retour d'un pouvoir fort en ce temps de vacance du pouvoir car moi, contrairement à la princesse, j'étais en âge de gouverner. J'ai donc été le surlendemain sacré. Vous connaissez la toile, vous voyez mon expression inquiète. Le piège de mon frère venait de se refermer. J'étais d'après mon identité officielle lié au destin d'Arendelle, alors que j'étais devenu sous un autre nom roi des Iles du Sud, en passe de fonder une famille. Mais hors de question de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. J'aurai provoqué une guerre ! Comble de l'ironie, mes deux épouses étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Cela me permettait néanmoins de fréquemment pouvoir voyager d'un royaume à l'autre, mais la situation était complexe alors que Victoria était enceinte. D'ailleurs, un soir, peu de temps avant vos naissances mesdemoiselles, une aurore boréale passait, mon frère avait trouvé la fleur d'or pour guérir sa femme. Raiponce allait pouvoir naître, et la prophétie se réaliser, touchant ma descendance ! Et, le jour du solstice arriva. La reine d'Arendelle était présente aux Iles du Sud mais je l'avais fait raccompagner au navire. Victoria était épuisée, mais j'avais les bébés dans les bras, des filles ! Inconcevable, il était hors de question que mon trone aille à un étranger eu égard à la loi ! Et surtout, l'une d'elle réussissait à créer des flocons de neiges ! Je compris alors le drame ! Les filles de la prophétie ! J'allais être découvert ! Il fallait impérativement que cette enfant soit la fille du roi d'Arendelle, pas des Iles du Sud, sinon j'étais perdu !

-Vous avez donc fait croire à Victoria à notre décès et nous avons embarqué sur le navire d'Arendelle ! Dis-je en serrant les dents !

-Tu vois Elsa que tu arrives à comprendre parfois. C'est exact ! Heureusement en Arendelle la reine ne faisait aucun apparition publique, une grossesse dissimulée était donc plausible. Ce fut un jeu d'enfant de la persuader d'adopter !

-Mais comment se fait-elle qu'elle n'est pas vu la supercherie au moment du départ. Demanda intéressé Eugène

-Je l'ai dit j'ai horreur d'être interrompu par un malfrat ! Quoi qu'il en soit, officiellement le roi d'Arendelle n'était pas du voyage, la reine est rentrée seule, ça n'est qu'arrivé à Arendelle, moi par un autre navire que j'ai su la persuader ! Nous avons pris Elsa, j'ai même imposé le prénom à la reine d'Arendelle, elle a cru à l'histoire de l'hommage envers son amie qui avait vécu une tragédie ! J'avais pris soin de cacher l'autre enfant, des jumelles, était trop soupçonneux comme situation. Mais il faut croire que quelqu'un aura trouvé le couffin avant que je puisse m'en occuper ! Elsa pouvait devenir l'héritière d'Arendelle, je n'en avais que faire de ce royaume qu'on m'avait imposé ! Mais au fil du temps, je me suis attaché à ce second pays, et nous avons eu la chance d'avoir des fils aux Iles du Sud ! Pourquoi ne pas un jour mettre sur le trône d'Arendelle un de mes fils ! Mon frère avait gâché ma vie, autant trouver un bénéfice et m'octroyer deux royaumes ! Le seul souci fut que la reine d'Arendelle voulait un enfant à elle ! Nous avons fini par avoir Anna. Mais peu importait, Elsa resterait l'héritière ! Cela dit, ma première préoccupation était de faire en sorte que ses pouvoirs aux yeux de tous restent secrets et que je puisse les contrôler ! Deux royaumes n'étaient pas suffisants ! Je pourrais avec elle contrôler les éléments ! Mais il me fallait retrouver la seconde fille aussi. Puis arriva un événement imprévu. Mon frère a gâché ma vie ! Et tu l'as gâché une seconde fois Elsa !

-Pardon ? M'exclamais-je ne sachant plus de quoi je devais être le plus choqué face à ce discours.

-Tu as gelé ta sœur ! Et visiblement cela devient une habitude chez toi ! Répondit-il fixant ma cadette mourante.

-Je ne l'ai pas gelé ! Me défendis-je désemparée.

-Je pesais que tu avais passé l'âge de mentir à tes parents pour cacher une bêtise ! Je pensais même que dire la vérité était la seule chose que tu avais réussi à comprendre comme il faut

-Ce grâce à l'éducation d'un père exemplaire en la matière ! Répondis-je tentant de reprendre quelque peu pied dans cette situation retrouvant mon ton royal comme aime à le décrire Anna.

-Ce ton ne marche pas avec moi ma petite ! D'ailleurs il ne te sera plus d'aucune utilité ! Ton acte d'abdication va bientôt être enregistré ! Quand je pense que tu as été assez sotte pour ne pas changer le code de sécurité royal !

-Je… Balbutiais-je perdant à nouveau mes moyens.

-Je vais formuler ta phrase Elsa « Dans cette partie moi Elsa j'ai très mal joué et me voilà échec et mat ! ». Mais à tout seigneur tout honneur, tu as bien compris que cette partie a commencé il y a très longtemps, alors je t'accorde au moins la vérité ! Vois la dedans le dernier acte d'un père comment disais tu déjà ? Bienveillant !

-Grand Pabby aurait dû vous transformer en roche quand vous nous avez présenté la petite ! Lança Gulba, prenant mon relais alors que mes jambes à nouveau ne pouvaient plus me porter.

-Et moi j'aurai dû me débarrasser de lui bien plus tôt ! Car lui m'a reconnu ! Il avait reconnu la fille de la prophétie ! Mon identité était découverte ! Heureusement, il me devait allégeance, tant que je ne bougeais pas d'Arendelle. Aussi mes voyages furent plus rares. Je dû en bonne partie délaisser mon épouse aux Iles du Sud, mais j'arrivais malgré tout à tromper la vigilance du troll, et poursuivre mes recherches en quête d'Emma. Une de mes seules satisfactions fut que mon frère avait lui aussi sa vie de brisée, avec sa fille enlevé mais à cause de ce gibier de potence !...

-Vous allez voir ce qu'il va vous faire le gibier de potence ! Hurla Eugène

Eugène sortait de sa torpeur et avançait d'un pas menaçant vers Quentin qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce le fixant avec dédain, mais alors que nous étions tous sans réaction Quentin, avec une vélocité que je ne lui connaissais pas réussit à esquiver les coups de Eugène et sous nos yeux horrifiés nous le vîmes avancer son poignard, écorchant profondément le bras de l'ex bandit avant de lui assener un coup de coude pour le mettre à terre tout en l'ayant éloigné. Raiponce poussa alors un hurlement, lâchant la main de ma cadette pour porter secours à son époux et recommencer son agaçante comptine pour panser la vilaine plaie qui entachait la manche de chemise déchirée de Flynn Rider alors que je réprimais un haut le cœur.

-Quel manque de savoir vivre ! Il me tarde de te passer moi-même la corde au cou ! Bref, alors que mon frère retrouvait sa fille, il réussit à percer mon identité à jour, bien aidé par la reine d'Arendelle ! Cette garce à qui j'avais fini par ouvrir mon cœur avait entretenu une correspondance avec lui et projetait de me démasquer à l'occasion du mariage ! Il m'a donc fallu changer mes plans. Saboter le navire royal, rien de plus aisé que de faire passer ensuite cela pour un accident vu la météo exécrable, mais périlleuse mission que de réussir à m'échapper juste à temps grâce à un navire suiveur ! Quentin VI d'Arendelle n'était plus ! Je devenais désormais pleinement Quentin III des Iles du Sud ! Et hors de question d'avoir à faire à cette odieuse famille ! Alors pour cela il me fallait me débarrasser du mauvais sang qui me la rappelait ! A commencer par vous les jumelles sorcières ! Elsa tu étais mon monstre apprivoisé ! J'avais su te faire entretenir ta peur, te couper du monde ! Ca devait être si simple de t'éliminer, il fallait juste attendre le bon moment, puis te faire épouser un de mes fils qui se chargerait de te supprimer ! Quand à Emma, elle devait périr, où me servir de bras armé !

-Parce que vous pensiez une seule seconde que je pourrais tomber amoureuse de ce paon qui vous sert de fils ! Fis-je désignant Hans

-Hans était le seul susceptible d'être corrompu dans ce projet, les autres étaient trop fiers pour cela, trop honnêtes ! Mais qu'importe il aurait réussi sans cette horreur de troll pour contrecarrer mes plans et leur espèce de disciple de dadet des montagnes ! Et honte sur toi Elsa ! Toi qui aspire à me ressembler, tu as autorisé un tel mariage avec un roturier à peine lettré !

-Jamais je ne vous ressemblerais ! Hurlais-je !

-Oh je le confirme ! Tu n'es qu'un esprit faible ! Une fillette en prière à la moindre difficulté ! Tu n'as pas la trempe d'un monarque ! Tu n'es qu'une poussière ! Une moins que rien qui ne doit son titre qu'à une usurpation car aux Iles du Sud jamais tu n'aurais été reine !

-Laissez-la…monstre ! Elle…est…plus digne ! Plus digne du…pouvoir que…que vous ne l'avez jamais été ! Entends-je.

J'avais été incapable de répondre, jamais je ne m'étais sentie si insultée, si blessée, et par mon propre père de surcroit ! Tous mes compagnons, ma…mère aussi étaient sans voix et la seule qui su répondre fut Anna d'une voix saccadée ! Le givre avait gagné ses mains mais elle avait péniblement su se relever pour lui faire face !

-Tiens voilà que la petite fille gâtée répond à son père maintenant ! Quand on est polie jeune fille, on salue son vieux papa que l'on n'a pas revu depuis des années ! Et tu pourrais aussi me présenter ma petite fille également ! Répondit Quentin avec un regard terrifiant à l'encontre de ma jeune sœur !

-Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul cheveu des princesses d'Arendelle ! Et encore moins ceux de la Reine ! Lança alors Viktor.

Sans que je comprenne je le vis se mettre sur le chemin entre Anna et Quentin alors que Kristoff avait repris dans ses bras la petite Emma qui sentant le danger approchait s'était mise à pleurer. Malheureusement mon preux chevalier fit bien pale figure Hans qui s'était repris alors qu'il semblait tout aussi hébété que nous par ce discours s'était mis derrière son frère adoptif et lui assena un violent coup derrière la nuque le faisant tomer lourdement au sol, inconscient !

-L'amour…Quelle faiblesse ! Mais je me demande bien ce qu'elles peuvent bien lui trouver à cette vermine. Déclara Hans satisfait regardant Viktor inconscient à ses pieds.

-Je vais t'apprendre petit malotru à traiter ainsi ton frère ! Hurla Victoria en giflant le jeune paon des Iles du Sud !

Hans encaissa sans mot dire, reculant d'un pas, visiblement peu rassuré de mettre sa mère en colère, mais son infériorité fut de courte durée car Quentin qui restait imperturbable s'était approché et avec une vélocité comparable à celle dont il avait du faire preuve face à Eugène, réussit à désarmer Victoria et la gifla à son tour la faisant tomber et heurter un pied de table alors que je me précipitais ainsi qu'Emma au plus près de Kristoff et Anna, laissant Raiponce seule à l'autre bout de la pièce, distillant des soins à son époux mal en point.

-Et toi, tu ne dis plus jamais que ce petit batard est son frère ! Pesta Quentin qui continuait de regarder avide dans notre direction.

-C'est inutile de la défendre mesdemoiselles, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Cette petite greluche n'était qu'un pion insignifiant dans cette partie qui à vrai dire s'est jouée sans elle ! D'ailleurs d'ici quelques minutes elle sera morte ! Mais rassures toi Elsa, je saurais de pas être cruel à ton égard. Je ne te laisserais pas le temps de laisser le remord de ronger ! Toi et Emma, les deux sorcières, le monde va se débarrasser de vous et vos cataclysmes !

-Pas si on vous arrête avant ! Lançais-je déterminée, même si les tremblements dans ma voix trahissaient mon angoisse. Je poursuivis alors pour donner de l'aplomb à mes propos : N'approchez pas où votre frère devient dans la seconde une statue de glace ! Fis-je me tournant vers Ludwig qui n'en menait pas large.

-Allez ! Vas y essaie ! Comme si sa vie m'importait ! Et de toute façon, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, ces hommes te tueront ! N'oubliez pas messieurs à quel souverain vous avez juré fidélité jusqu'à la mort ! Lança-t-il plus fort avant de baisser le ton à nouveau : Et de toute manière regarde le cataclysme dehors par ta faute ! Tu penses vraiment que le peuple est heureux ainsi gouverné ?

Je détournais les yeux quelques instants pour regarder la réaction des hommes et cette dernière me rassura quelque peu. Je n'étais pas certaine qu'ils oseraient ouvrir le feu sur moi. Ils s'étaient habitués à me voir reine. Ils m'ont également prêté allégeance et juré fidélité. Ils connaissaient mes pouvoirs, et visiblement l'attitude de leur ancien roi leur faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Quentin avait apparemment ressenti la même chose et avait profité de mon inattention pour se détourner d'Anna pour finalement arracher Emma des bras de Kristoff en faisant usage de son poignard, blessant mon beau frère de la même façon qu'il avait blessé Eugène. Alors que Kristoff s'affaissa hurlant de douleur portant la main à son bras, Quentin réussit à attraper ma filleule.

-Kristoff ! Hurlais-je mais mon cri fut couvert par celui de ma cadette

-Emma ! Non pas ma fille !

-Emma ? Tiens donc quelle ironie ! Fit Quentin d'un ton sarcastique se retournant vers Victoria qui recouvrait ses esprits ainsi que Viktor malgré les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur son front à l'endroit où sa tête avait rencontré le meuble et ajoutait : Tu le savais n'est ce pas ? C'est ça qui t'a fait fuir ?! T'étais pourtant ma reine ! La seule qui pouvait avoir une place dans cette vie !

-Plutôt vivre mille vies en enfer qu'une minute de plus à tes côtés !

-Pour ça on devrait pouvoir s'arranger. Fit Quentin en haussant les épaules.

Hans s'approchait de son père, une corde à la main visiblement peu rassuré face à ce psychopathe, mais il n'en avait que faire, il admirait Emma. La petite en revanche, entendant le cri déchirant de sa mère s'était mise à pleurer un peu plus fort et posait ses mains contre le bras de Quentin qui se mit à hurler, lâchant par reflexe le bébé sous nos yeux horrifiés, qui par miracle retomba sur ses fesses, sur l'épaisse tenue de fourrure de son père affalée sur le sol, riant de cette cascade imprévue alors que le regard de Quentin se durcit encore davantage.

-Elle m'a gelé le bras ! Une autre sorcière ! Cette prophétie encore ! Mais je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur ! Hans, la plaisanterie a assez duré ! On fait le ménage ! Hurla-t-il

Quentin n'avait d'yeux que pour ma petite filleule, tenant son poignard à la main, la fixant comme une bête sauvage affamée prête à fondre sur sa proie sans défense. Hans suivait, plus apeurée que déterminé. Il réagissait tel un automate. Sans doute voulait-il nous attacher mais il ne réagit pas voyant qu'Emma et moi nous étions agenouillées auprès de ma petite filleule alors que Quentin, plus bête qu'homme se baissait pour frapper l'enfant. Dès lors tout se passa très vite.

Emma et moi avec un incroyable mimétisme nous mîmes à crier ensemble, tendant nos bras. Mais ce fut de la part du bébé que la magie s'exprima la première. De ses petites mains sortit un premier bloc de glace, accompagné du bien, entouré des flammes de ma jumelle qui, au lieu de le faire fondre le rendait plus solide, à la fois brulant et gelé. Le bloc frappa alors de plein fouet Quentin qui se mit à hurler de douleur alors qu'il fut forcé de reculer vers la fenêtre qui se brisa dans son dos. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à se libérer de ce mur qui avançait et que nous ne contrôlions plus, attrapant la corde qu'Hans tenait il nous entraîna alors, Emma, Hans et moi également vers la fenêtre. Tous trois tentions de nous libérer de ces liens alors que je vis le mur de glace arriver au bord du balcon avant de basculer accompagner d'un grand cri, La corde qui nous liait se brisa alors, mais tous trois glissions vers le vide sans pouvoir nous retenir…


	27. Puisse le sort vous être favorable

Chapitre 27 : Puisse le sort vous être favorable

Je revoyais ma vie défiler. Tout comme ma jumelle j'étais prête à tomber d'un instant à l'autre. Quentin était déjà tombé lui écrasé une vingtaine de mètres en contrebas. J'étais étonnée qu'en de pareilles circonstances je l'appelais par sa fonction parentale. Une pointe d'amertume émergea aussitôt dans mon esprit pour que je puisse me reprendre. J'avais peur. Il m'était impossible de construire un escalier sans que je ne tombe moi aussi. Je voyais Emma et Hans à quelques centimètres tout aussi paniqués.

-AU SECOURS ! Hurlais-je.

-Elsa attrapez ma main ! Cria Viktor qui s'en était rué violemment vers moi.

Je sentis ses lourdes mains de bûcheron agripper les miennes si douces et frêles. S'eût don de me rassurer. Victoria s'activa à son tour pour rattraper d'une main Emma et de l'autre Hans au dernier moment. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être facile pour elle, mon frère et ma sœur devant faire à eux deux au moins 140 kilos. Heureusement que Viktor était là pour moi parce que sinon ma pauvre mère n'aurait pas pu résister.

-Je vais essayer de vous relever Elsa, Il faut que vous essayiez de pousser avec votre autre main sur le sol du balcon pour que j'aie un appui.

J'étais choquée d'être si lourde que ça à ses yeux. N'y pensant plus je me concentrais vivement sur ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mon cœur palpita avec force. J'étais encore loin d'atteindre le but. Il devait me soulever un peu pour cela.

-A la une… A la deux… A la tr…

-Viktor viens m'aider Vite ! ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin de ton aide se plaignit Victoria… Enfin Maman.

Son intervention perturba Viktor qui perdit sa vigilance. Tout se passa alors comme au ralentit. Je le vis glisser dans le vide où j'étais également. Je me sentis tomber si lentement mon cœur semblait sortir de mon corps. Je faillis vomir mais à la place j'hurlais de peur. Une seule pensée, un seul nom me venait : ANNA.

Mais contre toute attente je réalisais que nous étions encore en vie. J'avais une affreuse douleur autour du ventre. La corde trop serrée qui me reliait à ma jumelle était en train de me comprimer le ventre. Avec Viktor nous avions atterris sur un léger rebord en contrebas ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je voyais cette pauvre Victoria qui peinait de plus à plus à tenir tout le monde. Elle nous regardait tous d'un air inquiet. Elle ne s'imaginait sans doute pas perdre en un instant quatre de ses enfants.

-Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps ! Au secours ! Dit-elle désespérée.

Pour couronner le tout, à cause de la longue distance et du poids notre corde commençait à se fragiliser menaçant à tout instant d'envoyer Emma dans le vide et par conséquent de tous nous entraîner au passage. Viktor fit alors une tentative pour s'en sortir.

-Ne bougez surtout pas ! Lui Clamais-je enragée en voyant que le rebord sur lequel nous étions partait en crépit au moindre mouvement.

-Je glisse de plus en plus ! Vociféra de nouveau Victoria.

En effet, contre son gré je voyais ses pieds de plus en plus s'avancer vers le bord du balcon brisé. Elle entonna alors un « Notre Père » répétitif qui me rappela la berceuse de Raiponce. Si elle commençait à agir comme ma cousine je préférais mourir tout de suite pour ne plus entendre ce vacarme, mais je me hâtais d'oublier au plus vite cette mauvaise pensée.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux verts vifs d'Hans. Il m'observait et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais il semblait me regarder avec pitié. Mais une bonne pitié comme s'il réfléchissait. Il observa ensuite Viktor avec la même compassion qui ne cachait aucune méchanceté. De même avec Emma.

-Mère ! Appela-t-il la coupant dans sa prière, Mère vous ne pourrez plus tenir très longtemps ! Mère, il faut les sauver, laissez moi m'en aller !

-Non Hans ! Non je te l'interdis ! Dit-elle l'écho déformant sa voix.

-Si Mère ! Cette décision m'appartient qu'à moi seul ! Laissez-moi au moins pour une fois agir avec honneur ! Vous ne pourrez trouver d'autre solution aussi vite de toute façon. Il n'y a pas d'autres issues !

-Je refuse ! Renchérit ma mère, je refuse qu'un de mes enfants se sacrifie pour les autres. Je refuse de devoir choisir entre un de mes enfants.

Hans ne lui répondit pas. A la place il se tourna vers nous cessant constamment de scruter à la fois Emma, Viktor et moi, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix forte mais tremblante :

-Emma et Elsa ne connaissant pas le secret je n'ai jamais réussi à vous connaître en tant que sœurs. Pour moi vous n'existiez pas ou si vous existiez c'était simplement comme des pions. Mais même si je vous avais connu je pense que je ne vous aurais pas aimé. Pardonnez-moi ! Le fait d'être le dernier m'a toujours poussé à agir en méchant. Bien souvent c'était juste pour vous prouver ou pour me prouver à moi-même que j'étais quelqu'un. Que moi aussi j'étais capable de faire des choses comme les autres. Comme toutes ses pensées paraissent idiotes quand on est sur le point de mourir…Pardonne-moi Viktor d'avoir été un mauvais bougre avec toi. Tu étais mon souffre douleur parce que tu avais deux choses que je n'acceptais pas. La première était évidemment que comme tous les autres tu étais plus âgé que moi. La deuxième était que tu n'étais pas de cette famille donc je n'acceptais pas l'idée que tu puisses me donner des ordres, toi le bâtard, toi le préféré de mère. C'est ce que je pensais en tout cas ! Dans les histoires que je lisais c'était le dernier le préféré des mamans. Là ce n'était pas le cas. Je me sentais rejeté par tout le monde. Mais c'était faux, j'en ai conscience maintenant ! J'étais infecte. Donc je te supplie de me pardonner Viktor. Je te supplie de me pardonner Mère. Je vous supplie de me pardonner Elsa et Emma. Je souhaite mourir, pour que vous puissiez vivre ! Partir avec la certitude d'être pardonné par vous tous.

Je le voyais si sincère. Il avait pris un nouveau visage. Il révélait enfin sa peur de tomber. Sortir ce « pardon » serait largement plus facile pour que de se sacrifier pour lui. Aussi consentis-je à le lui donner. Emma fit de même ainsi que Viktor. Je ne pus m'empêcher malgré ses méfaits d'admirer son courage

-Mère s'il vous plaît ? Reprit Hans.

Victoria hésita des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Elle n'était plus très loin du vide.

-Je te pardonne mon enfant ! J'ai toujours été fière de toi ! Comme les autres je t'aime plus que tout mon fils ! dit-elle en reniflant après lui avoir embrassé la main.

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire que c'était le moment. Et il se lâcha dans le vide. Sa chute se fit rapidement et nous le perdîmes très vite de vue. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard après avoir entendu un grand bruit annonçant l'issue fatale. J'imaginais avec horreur la terrible fin qu'avait dû subir mon frère. J'eus la vision de sa tête en train d'éclater, de sa colonne vertébrale complètement cassée qui rendait sans doute son corps comparable à un amas de chair et d'os, reposant aux côtés de la dépouille de Quentin. L'idée me donna un haut le cœur. Je réalisais péniblement que je venais d'assister à la mort et de mon père et de mon frère. Cette pensée me répugna. Puisse le sort être favorable du côté d'Anna ! Pensais-je pour trouver un réconfort !

Que faire à présent ? Victoria encore en train de pleurer ne s'arrêta pas pour autant dans ses mouvements. A présent que son fils s'était sacrifié, elle ne voulait sans doute pas que ça soit pour rien. Aussi attrapa-t-elle la main de Viktor pour me laisser plus d'espace sur le petit bout de côte. Le jeune homme avec une extrême agilité, ayant une légère marge de manœuvre, finit par s'appuyer sur le rebord du balcon au prix d'un effort sans doute intense. Il finit par arriver tant bien que mal à se cramponner au sol. Ainsi il remonta aux côté de Victoria.

-Je m'occupe de vous Elsa ! S'exclama-t-il pour la deuxième fois.

J'eus beaucoup moins confiance que la première fois même s'il était ma seule chance de salut. Pourtant il se débrouilla plutôt bien cette fois. Après une dizaine de tentatives progressives il réussit enfin à me soulever au-dessus du sol. Puis il fallut que l'on tombe à la renverse l'un contre l'autre. Pendant quelques instants j'eus comme une impression de déjà-vu lors de mon sauvetage dans la montagne du Nord par Karl. Viktor semblait gêné. Je trouvais cela plutôt drôle. Je repensais à notre première rencontre. Il était vraiment patient avec moi. Inconsciemment nos bouches se rapprochèrent et finir par se rencontrer.

Je crus recevoir le pouvoir de ma jumelle. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Je ne savais comment réagir. En l'espace d'un an c'était juste la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait. Comme je n'eus aucune réaction le visage de Viktor se peignit de déception à moins que cela ne fusse de la gêne et il me relâcha aussitôt pour aller rejoindre nos proches. Je lui parlerais un peu plus tard. Pour l'instant ma priorité était de retourner auprès d'Anna dans la chambre.

Je fus vraiment consciente d'être en vie lorsque je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la pièce. Nous pouvions nous sentir en sécurité. Il restait certes mon oncle mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse manœuvrer méchamment maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous le joug de Quentin et tacherais de statuer sur son sort rapidement.

Le spectacle qui nous attendait dans la chambre laissait place à de nouveaux ennuis. Kristoff qui avait été blessé par Quentin était en train de se faire panser par Gulba qui était après tout sa mère adoptive. Je me rappelle lorsqu'Anna m'avait appris cela. Une seule pensée m'était venue à l'esprit « Attend quoi ? ». Toutefois je ne lui avais pas dit tout haut estimant que ce n'est pas respectueux surtout venant d'une reine. Je n'en avais pas moins eu peur pour l'avenir marital de ma petite sœur et pour l'avenir royal d'Arendelle il est vrai. Mais à présent je n'y pensais plus. Ma petite filleule même si j'avais avec elle quelques difficultés était objectivement une pure merveille. Kristoff se tenait tranquille pendant que sa « mère » s'occupait de lui. A voir sa mine tout fraîche il semblait s'en être remis. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Eugène. Presque aussi pâle qu'Anna ses paupières semblaient avoir du mal à rester ouvertes. Raiponce se tenait penchée au-dessus de lui. Elle était en train de lui chanter son éternelle « fleur aux pétales d'or… ». Mais tout comme ma cadette, ça ne semblait pas plus fonctionner. Je m'approchais plus près pour voir ce qu'il en était vraiment.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas répétait-elle sa voix brisée par l'anxiété, avec Mère Gothel c'était efficace pourtant !

Je trouvais cela étrange qu'en de pareilles circonstances elle puisse repenser à celle qui l'avait séquestré pendant 18 ans.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez revenue seule Majesté ? Demanda soudain Gulba en se rendant compte de ma présence, Où sont Hans et le roi Quentin ?

Après qu'elle eût dit ces paroles mon Oncle Ludwig qui se faisait tout petit dans la pièce, se redressa brusquement intéressé. Si j'avais été un « monstre » comme beaucoup le prétende je lui aurais dit rien que pour l'agacer : « ils arrivent », mais la situation ne nous laissait pas l'occasion de mentir aussi je répondis aussitôt :

-Ils sont morts tombés du balcon.

Gulba ayant eu sa réponse, hocha la tête sans montrer un quelconque sentiment comme il est de coutume chez les trolls de pierre et retourna à la blessure de son fils. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que personne ne s'occupait d'Anna. Ma chère sœur était toujours allongée sur son misérable lit plus gelée que jamais. En plus de cela la petite Emma dormait sur son ventre. Ça me rendit furieuse. Son père ne pouvait-il pas la prendre dans ses bras pendant qu'il se faisait soigner ou quelqu'un d'autre ?! Et ma cousine ne pouvait-elle pas retourner chanter sa maudite chanson pour elle ?! C'était tout de même ma pauvre Anna qui avait le plus besoin d'aide ! Même si Flynn était mal en point il pourrait plus aisément s'en sortir que ma cadette bon sang ! Aussitôt je me sentais misérable d'oser penser cela. Raiponce est aux soins de son mari ! C'était normal après tout !

\- Kristoff tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ta femme et ta fille ! Déclarais-je simplement d'une voix noble.

Mon ton autoritaire le fit immédiatement réagir. En quelques secondes il repoussa le bras de sa mère et retourna au chevet de ma cadette. Il lui prit la main et réprima une grimace sans doute dû à la froideur. Ma cadette se mit alors à remuer les lèvres avec faiblesse.

-Elsa m'appela-t-elle perdue.

La voir sans force me fit froid dans le dos et sans que je puisse me contrôler des dizaines de flocons de détresses commencèrent à s'échapper de mon être. Je respectais tout de même sa volonté et m'approchais de son corps rigide.

-Ne me gèle pas davantage ! Reste calme ça…ça va aller ! Bégaya-t-elle à cause du froid.

Je dus faire un énorme effort pour canaliser mon stresse. Ça ne marcha pas très bien mais au moins quelques flocons s'étaient déjà dissipés.

-Elsa écoute-moi ! J'ai des choses à te dire avant…Avant de partir ! annonça-t-elle défaitiste.

C'était la première fois que je la voyais si pessimiste. Cela provoqua un nouveau flot de flocons. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle allait vivre, s'en sortir. Mais on m'avait appris à ne pas mentir et là il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : son état était grave et je n'étais pas certaine de l'issue. Et Raiponce ne venait toujours pas, restant aux soins d'Eugène.

-Je t'écoute ! Lui déclarais-je solennellement.

Ma sœur prit une grande inspiration et commença doucement :

-Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir eu pour sœur. Tu étais pour moi un modèle même lorsque nous nous sommes perdues de vue. J'aimais bien te réveiller tôt pour pouvoir faire des bonhommes de neige. Tu enrageais bien sûr mais j'étais trop petite pour comprendre. Promet-moi que tu seras une grande reine pour Arendelle. Peu importe d'où tu viens Elsa, il ne faut pas que tu oublies qui tu es. Tu es la reine Elsa d'Arendelle mais également la reine des neiges. C'est dans ce pays que tu as grandi, par conséquent c'est dans ce pays que tu dois continuer de régner en grande reine.

-Je te le prom…

-Je n'ai pas fini me coupa-t-elle. Je veux également que tu me promettes de devenir une vraie mère pour Emma. Je sais que tu peux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi. Je te demande ça car tu es déjà sa marraine. Tu te rappelles du rôle de la marraine dans les livres ? J'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte d'être une vraie fée pour Emma lorsque je ne serais plus de ce monde.

-Je te le promets répétais-je consciente que ça lui ferait plaisir, contenant mes larmes, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'inévitable issue, aussi, pour le moment je laissais de côté la possibilité que je ne puisse pas être à la hauteur.

-J'ai encore une dernière chose à te dire reprit-elle.

-Laquelle ? Demandais-je redoutant le pire.

-Je souhaiterais que tu prennes Emma dans tes bras juste avant que je ne parte. . Ainsi je serais rassurée de partir sachant mon trésor dans les bras de celle qui compte pour moi !

Je m'exécutais sur le champ. Récupérant ma petite filleule du ventre de sa mère, je la calais avec délicatesse contre ma poitrine. Pour la première fois je fis cela le plus naturellement du monde, sans même m'en rendre compte ! C'était la meilleure position pour un bébé. La petite enfouit sa tête dans ma poitrine comme si elle ne voulait pas garder comme dernière image sa maman dans son lit.

Kristoff se baissa vers sa femme sous mon regard terrifié. Je ne pouvais ni ne voulais croire qu'elle allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mes forces semblaient partir. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer comme si je ressentais la profonde blessure qui avait atteint ma sœur au plus profond de mon être. Je sentais ma gorge se nouer, mes entrailles, se compresser. Les larmes montaient, je respirais avec de plus en plus de mal. Il ne fallait pas que je parle. Si tel était le cas les larmes partiraient en un instant. Je soufflais pour éviter qu'elles arrivent et essayais de me concentrer sur Kristoff.

Il se trouvait au-dessus de ma sœur et se penchait vers elle pour lui rendre un dernier baiser. J'eus un faible sourire en voyant leurs bouches se rencontrer. Une larme coula de mon œil droit suivie par plusieurs autres, l'œil gauche était un peu moins rapide mais elles arrivaient aussi. Je ne pouvais m'essuyer à cause du bébé que je tenais de plus en plus fort dans mes bras. Je me contentais de renifler. Je sentis alors une présence humaine se placer derrière moi. Il s'agissait de Viktor. Il posa une main de soutien sur mon épaule dégarnie. La chaleur se fit immédiatement. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Les larmes partaient et revenaient par bataillon. J'étais obligée d'ouvrir la bouche car ma gorge m'étouffait. J'essayais de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais je poussais de petits braillements d'enfants. J'appuyais ma tête contre celle d'Emma et lui murmurais dans une phrase coupée sans cesse par mes pleurs et mes reniflements :

-Marraine promet de s'occuper de toi ! Je serais toujours là pour toi ma puce !

Je lui embrassais ses cheveux. Ils avaient quelques reflets roux. De ses petites mains elle parcourait les poches de ma robe en espérant sans doute y ressentir de la chaleur.

Alors que mon visage était bloqué par les larmes sèches, la petite Emma gigotait de plus en plus ses mains. Elle attrapa alors mon « antistress » quotidien : La petite fiole. Elle la sortit immédiatement de ma poche et me la tendit avec un faux air de fierté ce qui était sans doute dû à mon imagination. Nous parlions de bébé après tout.

Le groupe se mit à remuer après la trouvaille d'Emma. Victoria et Viktor étaient hébétés alors que ma jumelle avait tout de suite compris la situation. Etait exposé aux yeux de tous, la potion de Grand Pabby que je dissimulais depuis un an. Depuis un an je me demandais si je devais renoncer à mon pouvoir et l'ingurgiter. Emma, quant à elle avait l'air de connaître son pouvoir également.

-On peut l'utiliser pour guérir Anna ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas quel effet ça peut avoir sur elle dis-je en me raclant la gorge car j'avais mal à présent.

-Eh bien si ça fait comme avec la fiole que j'ai fait tomber tout à l'heure, cela supprime nos pouvoirs ! Cela fait fondre la neige de l'Yggdrasil ! Elsa fais-moi confiance c'est vraiment l'ultime ingrédient pour qu'elle puisse guérir !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez mais si ça peut être un autre recours pour guérir Anna c'est le moment ou jamais ! Donc faites vite ! S'emporta Kristoff.

-Et l'acte d'amour ? Demandais-je perplexe.

Je savais que nous n'avions pas le temps de réfléchir Anna pouvait nous quitter d'un instant à l'autre si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

-Nous allons tous tenir la fiole pendant qu'on la lui donne à boire continua Kristoff de plus en plus pressé. L'amour fraternel ! C'est le remède !

Je lisais dans ses yeux une nouvelle lueur d'espoir. Je ne voulais pas l'avoir aussi au risque d'être déçue par la suite. Néanmoins je me rapatriais avec les autres. Emma donna la fiole à Kristoff qui l'ouvrit assez vite.

-Venez mettre vos mains nous dit-il à Emma et moi.

Nous nous exécutâmes simplement. J'avais du mal à tenir ma petite filleule d'une main mais je le faisais pour Anna. Mes doigts gelés effleurèrent les doigts brûlants d'Emma. Kristoff hésita à se rajouter à nous deux. Mais finalement il ne nous rejoignit pas. A la place il tenta d'ouvrir une légère fente dans la bouche d'Anna. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire à cause de la glace mais il y parvint tout de même. Cette première étape fait le livreur de glace se chargea ensuite de pencher le flacon assez proche de la bouche de ma sœur pour qu'elle puisse l'avaler. Il y avait un silence de mort. Plus personne n'osait parler. Tout le monde espérait que le miracle arrive. Sous l'émotion de l'espoir je me remis à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Emma me suivit dans ma démarche. Une main vint bientôt soutenir nos épaules.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps. C'était Mère. Elle affichait un visage plein de compassion. Elle n'avait pas de mal à comprendre ce que nous ressentions en ce moment. Elle venait de perdre son fils il y a moins d'une heure.

-Concentrons-nous dit Kristoff.

: Sa parole me traversa l'esprit. Le silence qui pesait laissait pressentir que chacun était dans ses pensées. Je priais pour Anna. Je la suppliais intérieurement d'ouvrir les yeux, de revenir à la vie… Comme avant.

En vain.

La dernière goutte de la fiole fut bientôt versée et ma petite sœur ne bougea pas plus. Alors que le son corps entier était devenu glace Les yeux de Kristoff s'embuèrent. Il décida de lui faire un dernier adieu.

Il était sur le point de l'embrasser pour la dernière fois quand advint le miracle. Au début je ne compris pas ce qui se passait. Je vis juste deux halos de lumières émaner de nos corps. Celui d'Emma était jaune d'or et formait une flamme, le mien était d'un bleu froid sous la forme d'un flocon. D'un mouvement rapide mais gracieux la flamme se tortilla autour du flocon. Une fois qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, ils foncèrent en direction du cœur d'Anna.

En un instant le corps de notre jeune sœur dégela. Sous les yeux ébahis de Kristoff elle retrouva ses couleurs. Emma et moi pleurions encore mais cette fois de joie. La respiration rauque d'Anna retrouva peu à peu son état normal. Tandis qu'elle écarquillait péniblement les yeux mon beau-frère fit ce que nous pensions tous faire : il la prit dans ses bras.

-Doucement, doucement je suis toute courbaturée dit-elle manquant de respirer.

Prudent Kristoff recula laissant sa femme respirer. Mais Anna ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, reprenant ces vieilles habitudes elle ramena le visage de Kristoff contre elle et murmura :

-Oh mais je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite assez violemment. Même si je trouvais ce geste assez déplacé à cause du manque de pudeur, je laissais mes traditions de côté, j'étais heureuse pour eux. Heureuse que ma sœur ait échappée de justesse à la mort. Ils étaient si mignons. Kristoff dévorait Anna par petits baisers. Ma cadette se contentait de les recevoir tout en se débrouillant pour que chaque petit baiser se transforme en une seule et longue langoureuse étreinte. En les regardant je m'imaginais donner les mêmes répliques à Viktor. Non ! Il fallait que je calme mes ardeurs. Si on les avait laissés tout seul ils auraient fait un nouvel héritier mais nous attendîmes patiemment qu'ils aient finis.

Quand ce fut le cas je pus enfin aller enlacer ma chère petite Anna. Emma rejoint également notre câlin. Nous formions une drôle de trinité. Mais peu importe on était heureuses. Je me sentis alors observée. Détournant mon regard j'aperçus Mère qui était en train de nous regarder émue.

-Vous êtes trois jolies jeunes filles dit-elle en prenant le bras de Viktor.

-Merci dis-je.

Je me relevais toute heureuse et ajoutais :

-Raiponce vient voir Anna est saine et sauve !

Je perdis aussitôt mon sourire. Ma cousine nous tournait le dos toujours penchée au-dessus d'Eugène. Elle avait cessé de chanter et se contentait de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Raiponce ? Répétais-je.

-Eugène, il… Il ne veut pas se réveiller… Je… Je n'arrive pas à le soigner… Je… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

Son visage commença à se déformer signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour qu'elle s'éloigne un peu du corps souffrant de son mari. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

-Gulba pouvez-vous examiner le prince de Corona s'il vous plaît ! Ordonnais-je à la trolle.

Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la tête de Flynn je chuchotais d'une voix douce :

-Tu sais Raiponce on a réussi à sauver Anna alors que nous n'y croyions plus, tu vas voir Eugène va être diagnostiqué et guéri, je te le promets.

Ma cousine hocha la tête les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Alors Gulba qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je suis navrée Majesté, son altesse de Corona a été empoisonné répondit-elle.

Mon sang se glaça en entendant ces mots.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Regardez, la blessure a cicatrisé, mais la lame a traversée le bras et touchée les côtes. Voyez cette tache noire ! Quand Quentin a donné son coup de poignard la lame devait tout simplement être empoisonnée.

-Mais il a blessé Kristoff aussi ?! M'exclamais-je.

-Oui mais c'est Eugène qui a reçu le coup en premier rétorqua Gulba, il a dû prendre tout le poison. C'est un poison violent, qui se diffuse au contact du sang.

-Non ! Hurla Raiponce le visage de plus en plus déformée par les larmes.

-Il a eu un coup aux côtes et ça a dû remonter jusqu'à son cœur continua la trolle. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun antidote sur moi pour pouvoir le sauver.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demandais-je redoutant déjà la réponse.

Gulba me regarda avec des yeux pleins de tristesses. Elle se contenta simplement de baisser la tête vers le bas. Inutile de chercher ce qu'elle m'indiquait j'avais très bien compris. D'ici quelques instants Raiponce serait veuve…

-S'il vous plaît Gulba il doit forcément y avoir un moyen, je vous en prie.

-Je n'ai plus de fiole malheureusement Majesté… Je ne peux rien contre la nature.

Ma cousine se déroba de mon étreinte. Elle s'écarta un petit peu de moi et ne bougea plus. Son regard était vide. Ses yeux rongés par les larmes. Son visage rouge. Ses cheveux collés au front. Elle plaqua alors ses deux mains sur son visage et très lentement s'affaissa vers le sol. Cachée ainsi elle pleura un long moment.

J'étais tiraillée entre les retrouvailles de ma sœur et la perte de mon beau-cousin. Sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas déranger la souffrance de Raiponce nous allâmes nous placer en cercle autour du corps agonisant. Eugène gémissait des plaintes aigues qui me donnaient des frissons. Il transpirait violemment. Ses yeux d'habitudes noisette brillaient d'un éclat noir vers le ciel. Il recouvra bientôt les pleurs de Raiponce et puis… Plus rien.

C'était fini. Flynn regardait le plafond de la chambre sans pour autant le voir. Raiponce se replia pleurant encore pendant de longues minutes. Des cloches résonnèrent alors au loin dans le royaume comme pour annoncer la mort de l'ancien vagabond.

J'observais celui-ci terrifiée lorsque soudain ma cousine toujours accroupie en boule au sol se mit à entonner tout bas à l'oreille du bandit au grand cœur :

Oh, je voudrais tant que tu te souviennes,

Des jours heureux quand nous étions amis,

Dans ce temps-là, la vie était plus belle,

Et le soleil plus brûlant qu'aujourd'hui.

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,

Tu vois je n'ai pas oublié.

Les feuilles mortes se ramassent à la pelle,

Les souvenirs et les regrets aussi,

Et le vent du nord les emporte,

Dans la nuit froide de l'oubli.

Tu vois, je n'ai pas oublié,

La chanson que tu me chantais...

C'est une chanson, qui nous ressemble,

Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais.

Nous vivions, tous les deux ensembles,

Toi qui m'aimais, moi qui t'aimais.

Et la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment,

Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit.

Et la mer efface sur le sable,


	28. Deux soeurs, une couronne

Chapitre 28 : Deux sœurs, une couronne.

Un silence pesant venait de nous frapper, un silence de mort. C'est à peine si je pouvais percevoir les respirations de mes compagnons. Nous étions tous là, formant un demi cercle autours de ma cousine éplorée tenant la main d'Eugène dont le regard restait figé, aucune lumière ne brillait au travers de ces yeux qui ne pouvaient plus voir, le bandit repenti au grand cœur n'était plus. Lui qui parlait de sa rencontre avec Raiponce comme étant l'histoire de sa mort venait de nous quitter pour l'accompagner dans l'au-delà, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Gulba, qui tenait toujours le bras du défunt qu'elle aura accompagné ainsi que ma malheureuse cousine jusqu'à la fin prit sur elle de lui fermer les yeux. On aurait cru ainsi le voir dormir. Dormir d'un sommeil paisible, libéré des souffrances de notre monde, laissant une femme, un enfant, une famille des amis dans la tristesse de son souvenir tragique. Je regardais autours de moi, Emma avait pris la main de Victoria, sans doute pour trouver la force de rester digne face à la tragédie, Anna en avait fait de même avec Kristoff. Les deux se resserraient autours de leur petit trésor, s'unissant dans le chagrin. J'observais l'attitude de mon beau frère où je lisais dans ses yeux, comme un remord. Lui était en vie, il n'avait pas été empoisonné par la lame de Quentin car n'aura pas été frappé le premier. Tous autours de moi se soutenaient les uns les autres, j'aurai voulu en faire de même, je cherchais Viktor des yeux, j'avais envie de me soutenir sur son épaule, mais quand mon regard croisa le sien, tous deux nous mîmes à regarder nos pieds. Il devait ressentir comme moi une certaine gêne, une timidité. L'heure n'était pas au batifolage amoureux, mais cette seule pensée fit battre mon cœur, m'aidant à trouver un bien léger réconfort. Je regardais à nouveau Raiponce, désespérée, qui marmonnait des paroles inaudibles, continuait-elle à réciter des poèmes ? Discutait-elle avec son mari disparu ? Priait-elle pour son âme ? Je m'approchais doucement d'elle, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser seule affronter cette terrible épreuve, approchant ma main de son épaule, mais à peine l'avais-je touchée qu'elle se retourna me lançant un regard furieux

-Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi ! Hurla-t-elle en repoussant mon bras.

-Je suis désolée Raiponce, je te présente toutes mes condo…

-Je n'en ai que faire de tes condoléances ! Si je n'étais pas revenue dans ce maudit pays ! Tout ça ! Tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix toujours plus forte.

Ma cousine nous fusillait tous du regard, il se lisait dans ses yeux une colère que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez personne et celle-ci s'accentua encore davantage au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous dévisageait tous. Je m'étais reculée, reprenant inconsciemment ma place dans le demi-cercle et me sentant mal à l'aise pensant qu'elle me fixait. Puis je compris qu'il y avait un léger espace entre Kristoff et moi. C'était précisément cet espace qu'elle regardait. Je me retournais alors et compris ce qui la rendait si furieuse. Tapis dans un coin de la pièce, mon oncle tachait de se faire le plus petit possible. Nous ne l'avions pas entendu, ni même spécialement remarqué depuis le moment où Quentin s'était jeté sur Kristoff. Je sentis à sa vue moi aussi une colère monter mais je ne pus dire un seul mot que j'entendis un cri de rage émanant de ma cousine. Me retournant je constatais qu'elle s'était relevée en continuant de hurler après son père qu'elle traitait de montre. Elle voulait se ruer sur lui, fort heureusement Kristoff malgré sa blessure réussit à lui barrer la route, bientôt aidé par Viktor.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Hurla Raiponce.

\- Gardes ! Gardes ! Appelais-je d'une voix forte alors que Raiponce se débattait essayant de faire lâcher prise Kristoff et son bras blessé pour aller faire face à son père.

-Votre Altesse ? Demanda le chef de la garde arrivé en courant.

-Il était temps ! Là ! Le roi Ludwig ! Emmenez le dans les cachots ! En attente de son jugement ! Ordonn ais-je avant d'ajouter glaciale au chef de la garde que je reconnaissais, pour avoir fait partie des hommes accompagnant Quentin : Quant à vous et vous hommes, nous statuerons également sur votre cas en temps voulu ! Maintenant emmenez moi ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Laisse le ici ! C'est à moi de m'occuper de lui ! Mais lâches moi toi l'homme des neiges ! Vociféra Raiponce toujours maintenue par Kristoff et Viktor alors que les gardes qui n'en menaient pas large face à ma réflexion se hâtaient d'emmener mon oncle vers les geôles sans que ce dernier n'oppose de résistance.

-Je l'emmène pour sa propre sécurité et parce que la vengeance ne résous rien ! Il sera jugé et condamné je t'en fais le serment.

-Raiponce, essaie de reprendre tes esprits, fais confiance à Elsa c'est la meilleure solution. Ajouta Anna.

-Toi la greluche dis au dadet de me lâcher ! Lâchez moi tous ! N'essayez même pas de comprendre ! Vous ne le pouvez pas ! S'emporta à nouveau ma cousine.

Les forces semblaient l'avoir abandonné. Kristoff avait relâché son étreinte et la maintenait pour lui éviter de tomber lourdement au sol, se contentant, aidé par Viktor, de l'accompagner doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à genoux sanglotant à nouveau.

-Mon bébé ! Je veux mon fils ! Peina-t-elle à articuler.

-Elsa, ta cousine est bouleversée, nous devrions mieux la laisser un peu seule…Afin d'encaisser la nouvelle. Me conseilla Victoria.

-Vous avez sans doute raison. Gardes ! Appelais-je à nouveau, peinée du spectacle pathétique de ma cousine à genoux, en pleurs sur le tapis tournant le dos à la dépouille de son mari gisant deux pas derrière elle.

-Votre Altesse ? Fit le chef de la garde avec une grande révérence, cherchant je pense à retrouver mes grâces.

-Veuillez s'il vous plait escorter la princesse Raiponce jusqu'à la nurserie où se trouve le petit prince Pascal, mettez à sa disposition Kay et Gerda. Veillez à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien ! Et surtout qu'elle soit au calme ! Lui dis-je à voix basse.

-Votre…maître d'hôtel personnel altesse ?

-Oui ! Vous connaissez d'autre Kay vous ? Lançais-je avec colère. Je vous demande d'obéir pas d'interpréter ! Et faites venir aussi le médecin, ainsi que l'aumônier, qu'ils puissent s'occuper avec dignité du corps du prince. Terminais-je à nouveau en baissant le ton.

-Ca va aller Raiponce, je serais là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et Elsa aussi ! Ne t'en fais pas, sa justice sera rendue, et son hospitalité t'aideront. Dit ma cadette essayant de manière un peu gauche comme à son habitude de réconforter Raiponce qui se faisait accompagner avec mille précautions par les gardes.

-Encore faut-il qu'elle le reste reine ! Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps si j'en crois les cloches ! Lança ma cousine.

Je ne saurais dire si elle venait de lancer cette dernière phrase pour me blesser ou non, si c'était de la colère, de la tristesse ou pour me mettre en garde. Raiponce n'était plus elle-même, c'était évident et bien compréhensible, même Anna pourtant susceptible n'a même pas pris la peine de relever les propos de notre cousine, à moins qu'elle n'ait fini par accepter ce terme de « greluche » à son égard s'il émanait de Raiponce. Quoi qu'il en soit cela me fit remarquer pour la première fois le son des cloches. Je les avais certes entendues, elles avaient commencées à se manifester, cruelle ironie au moment du trépas d'Eugène, mais cette fois, au lieu d'entendre au travers de leur son comme le glas de la mort, elles me rappelaient leurs fonctions premières : indiquer l'heure. Le petit matin était arrivé. Nos services royaux allaient recommencer à fonctionner pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Et avec eux, la chancellerie chargée d'enregistrer les actes officiels. Je me remémorais une des paroles de Quentin. Oui leur papier d'abdication ne m'effrayait pas mais lui était le roi, il connaissait le code royal d'approbation, sans doute l'avait-il fait transmettre avec l'acte ! Mes compagnons me dévisageaient, eux aussi semblaient avoir compris alors qu'entrait dans la pièce l'aumônier et le médecin afin de s'occuper de la dépouille d'Eugène.

-Elsa ! L'acte ! Il faut empêcher qu'il soit enregistré nous devons aller au bureau de la chancellerie au plus vite ! Lança Anna qui fut pour une fois plus prompt que moi sur un sujet politique.

-Elle a raison Elsa, si l'acte est enregistré cela risque d'engendrer de grandes complications pour le régime ! Ajouta Victoria

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles donc ? Il me semble qu'il y a suffisamment d'héritiers potentiels au trône ! Lançais-je somme toute curieuse de cet argument.

-Le peuple pourrait ne pas comprendre, ce choix ni forcément le choix de ton successeur. Le régime pourrait en pâtir tout simplement. Et tu as une mission, celle de guider ce peuple ma fille. Fit Victoria dont le dernier mot me fit tressaillir.

Je n'allais pas entrer dans un débat, effectivement il nous fallait arrêter cet acte tant qu'il en était encore possible, mais alors que mes sœurs, Victoria et moi sortions je me sentais bizarre face au dernier mot prononcé par Victoria. Oui j'étais sa fille, mais j'avais du mal à m'y faire. J'avais grandi ici, auprès de la reine, c'est elle que j'ai appelé Maman, je l'ai vu donner naissance à Anna, j'ai pleuré des jours entiers seule dans ma chambre sa disparition pour que finalement j'apprenne qu'elle ne fut pas ma mère, mais une autre qui m'était totalement inconnue et débarquait tout à coup dans ma vie, sans doute allait-il me falloir un peu de temps pour diriger la nouvelle, tout autant que pour Emma, même si pour son cas, le fait que nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau allait favoriser sans doute cette adaptation. Nous traversions en silence les longs corridors du château, menés par Anna qui marchait comme à son habitude de son pas léger respirant l'optimisme. Emma elle était davantage en admiration face à nos nombreuses peintures et j'entendais Victoria lui souffler à l'oreille quelques indications sur ces dernières. Il faut dire que ma…Mère puisqu'elle l'est, est de sang royal. Elle connaissait donc les différentes généalogies et les grands maîtres de la peinture et était à même de pouvoir éclairer ma jumelle avec qui elle semblait avoir noué une certaine complicité déjà, alors que pour ma part, ces toiles que j'avais si souvent eu l'occasion d'admirer et que j'aimais tant, certaines d'entre elles me donnaient désormais des aigreurs d'estomac, principalement celles qui représentaient mon père !

-J'aime bien celui là moi ! Fit Anna qui était venue à ma hauteur et me désignait un tableau nous représentant elle et moi, à mon retour au château.

-Oui il est très beau dis-je oubliant mes aigreurs, le seul tableau où nous sommes toutes les deux.

-Il faudra en faire un nouveau avec toi Emma ! Les trois sœurs ensemble sur une même peinture ! Lança Anna avec son eternel optimisme

-Euh…Oui bien sur ! Mais je n'ai jamais posé ! Répliqua ma jumelle surprise et stoppant sa conversation avec Victoria.

-Oh ça n'est pas ce qui est le plus amusant mais je te montrerais comment passer le temps de manière distrayante. Fit ma cadette avec un clin d'œil, puis ajouta me prenant le bras. Bien allons faire en sorte qu'Elsa garde la couronne sur sa tête !

-Anna ! Fis-je alors qu'elle me tirait.

-Oui Elsa ?

-La chancellerie…c'est de l'autre côté. Répliquais-je à ma cadette quelque peu consternée.

-Oh…Oui c'est vrai, eh bien allons y ! Répondit-elle confuse alors que je voyais Emma réprimer un sourire moqueur.

-Avec les heures que tu as passée à courir dans les allées du château du trouves le moyen de te perdre, par quel prodige ? Demandais-je à ma sœur alors que nous reprenions notre marche

-Eh bien…Je n'ai jamais été à la chancellerie en fait

-Pardon ?

-Bah ça n'était pas une partie particulièrement intéressante, je préférais fouiller les différents appartements du palais, surtout quand maman me disait qu'ils étaient interdits.

Je réagissais alors quand elle prononçât le mot « maman ». La reine d'Arendelle, oui je l'avais toujours considérée comme telle, mais maintenant que je connaissais la vérité, devais-je continuer à la considérer ainsi. Maintenant que Victoria s'était dévoilé et avec elle la vérité. Je tachais néanmoins de ne pas montrer ce petit tourment à Anna. Nous en avions eu assez comme cela.

-Je t'ai pourtant nommée à la charge du royaume avec les pouvoirs de reine, et ça ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit d'aller voir les organes du pouvoir du royaume. Rétorquais-je une avec une pointe de sévérité.

-Eh bien c'est l'occasion désormais. Et puis j'aime découvrir et tenter des choses nouvelles avec toi.

-Si j'étais toi Anna j'aurais sans doute ajouté « enfin pour presque tous les domaines ». Répliquais-je d'un ton taquin.

-Mon Dieu mais qu'avez-vous fait à ma sœur Elsa pour qu'elle soit devenue si malicieuse ?

-Pardon ?

-Ne serais-ce pas à cause d'un certain Viktor que ton esprit n'est plus aussi clair ? Fit-elle d'un ton innocent.

-Et si on jouait toutes les deux au jeu de celle qui parle de ça à un gage ?! Répondis-je

-Si tu y tiens…Car il est certain que cette fois c'est toi qui perdras ! Conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne tenais pas à poursuivre cette conversation, j'étais particulièrement peu à mon aise dès qu'il s'agissait de parler d'amour et encore davantage quand cela me concernait. Mais Anna avait vu juste, il est vrai que ce jeune Viktor était charmant en tout point. A bien des égards il me faisait en partie penser à Karl dont il m'avait dit qu'il était très proche, et ce baiser que nous avions échangées alors que nous avions évité de justesse une chute mortelle tendait à me faire penser qu'il était bien celui qui ferait chavirer mon cœur. Je chassais néanmoins ces pensées alors que nous étions devant la porte qui abritait la chancellerie du château. Faisant pour une fois fi du protocole j'entrais sans même m'annoncer.

-Reine Elsa ! Que nous vaut cet…

-Il suffit, Laissez le protocole et les politesses pour une autre fois. Je viens vous faire stopper la validation de tous les actes en cours à partir de maintenant ! C'est un ordre !

-Majesté il nous faut l'avis des pairs du royaume cela ne peut se faire qu'en cas d'urgence.

-Car monsieur le chancelier ma venue ici à une heure si matinale n'est pas en soit justificative d'une situation d'urgence ni même la présence en nos murs de troupes ennemies ? Monsieur le chancelier, devons nous donc continuer cette discussion où allez vous obéir aux ordres royaux ?

-Tout de suite altesse ! Messieurs ! Veuillez s'il vous plait stopper toutes vos activités en cours et quitter pour l'heure vos activités, ordre royal.

-Non ça ne sera pas utile, ils peuvent rester, je n'ai besoin de voir que les actes que vous étiez sur le point de faire valider !

-Eh bien, il…n'y en a plus, ils sont tous dans cette bannette et voyez le dernier a été validé.

-Comment ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont tous rendus officiels ?! Demanda Anna paniquée

-Euh non pas encore tous Princesse Anna, il en reste quelques uns sur lesquels je dois apposer ma signature pour les officialiser.

-Vous avez officialisé des actes émanant du régent Ludwig de Coronna ? Demanda innocemment Emma ?

-Euh quelques uns en effet…madame ? Répondit le chancelier qui fut surpris de voir ma jumelle, sans doute troublé par notre ressemblance.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire passer des actes émanant d'un régent qui n'a même pas été officialisé ? Lançais-je scandalisée

-Eh bien, ils portaient tous le sceau royal et…

-Ils n'avaient que le sceau ?

-Eh bien euh ? Oui votre Altesse mais pourquoi ces questions ? Demanda l'homme qui visiblement ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi je me montrais si agressive.

\- Montrez-moi les derniers documents que vous avez à signer ! Répliquais-je comprenant qu'il y avait peut être un espoir.

-Euh oui…Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite. Fit le chancelier d'une toute petite voix

-Reine Victoria ? Que faîtes-vous ? Demanda ma cadette ayant remarqué que cette dernière était à la traine

-Je consulte vos recueils sur les lois de vos pays partenaires. Comme dans toute chancellerie, vous en possédez.

-Pourquoi cette curiosité ? Demandais-je

\- Vois-tu ma chère Elsa, Quentin, même si à tes yeux il n'est certainement plus qu'un monstre était à toutes les trois votre père. Mais il était aussi souverain de fait de deux pays. Aussi maintenant qu'il n'est plus va se poser la question de la succession aux Iles du Sud. Mais si on y réfléchit, elle pourrait même presque se poser ici. Après tout Quentin VI d'Arendelle n'a jamais officiellement abdiqué.

-Et alors, Son décès a été rendu officiel et Elsa a été couronnée ! Quel serait donc le problème demanda innocemment ma sœur ?

-Princesse, pour cela il faudrait la confirmation d'un de vos juriste, je ne connais pas les lois d'Arendelle, mais si l'on analyse, le couronnement d'Elsa s'est donc fait de fait sans l'aval du souverain en exercice.

-De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant ! Il est mort ! Lança Anna quelque peu énervée.

-Princesse Anna, comme je le disais, il s'agissait de votre père, vous pourriez modérer votre agacement, peu importe ses actes. Fit Victoria d'une voix sage alors qu'Anna la fusillait du regard, mais le retour du chancelier l'empêcha de répliquer.

-Les voici ! Les actes.

Anna, visiblement agacée par Victoria s'empressa de les arracher des mains du chancelier qui me les tendait et tous nous la regardions quelque peu circonspects surtout le chancelier qui fut quelque peu choqué de cet irrespect envers la souveraine mais préféra ne rien dire sans doute pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité de chacun et comme nous, il observait Anna feuilleter sans grand soin les actes par le bas se rendant finalement compte que le premier d'entre eux était finalement le plus intéressant !

-Il est là Elsa ! Quelle chance ! C'était le prochain qui allait être rendu officiel ! Juste à temps ! Fit Anna qui avait retrouvé son ton enjoué.

-Merci fis-je, prenant enfin connaissance de ce papier

-Reine Elsa ! Vous comptez abdiquer ?! Fit surpris le chancelier qui lisait par-dessus mon épaule.

-Monsieur ne pensez vous pas qu'il est particulièrement irrespectueux de se mêler des lectures de votre reine ? Lança Victoria d'un ton assez sévère

Je n'avais que faire de leurs discussions, je restais concentrée sur ces quelques lignes avec des sentiments différents. A la fois de la colère d'avoir failli me faire voler le pouvoir par un étranger, fusse-t-il mon oncle. Et de l'autre, j'avais le sentiment que si j'étais arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, j'aurai pu être comme je le pensais lors de mon exil dans la montagne du Nord, libérée, pouvant enfin être moi. D'autre part, j'étais surprise de remarquer que le nom du successeur n'était pas formulé, on parlait seulement de ma sœur.

-Elsa ? Et si tu déchirais ce papier maintenant ? Demanda Anna de manière innocente.

-Pardon ? Mais, où sont le chancelier et Victoria ? Demandais-je tout à coup remarquant qu'ils n'étaient plus en notre compagnie

-Victoria pour le faire taire lui a demandé les lois des Iles du Sud, pour une fois qu'elle fait quelque chose qui ne soit pas agaçant !...Enfin, oui, non je veux dire Elsa, je n'ai rien contre ta maman hein. Termina Anna confuse.

-Elsa, déchires ce papier maintenant. Ajouta Emma qui avait perçu mon malaise au mot « maman »

-Ah mesdemoiselles ! Regardez ! Lança Victoria qui venait de nous rejoindre, un grimoire à la main.

-C'est Madame ! Lança d'un ton froid Anna, montrant son annulaire

-Madame, excusez moi princesse Anna. Mais il faut dire que cela concerne en premier lieu mes filles. Voilà, il s'agit des lois des Iles du Sud. Une très vieille tradition concernant la succession du souverain disparu, et nous sommes dans ce cas, je vous lis : « Si la Providence veut qu'à la mort du Roi il n'y ait pas de premier héritier mâle, la veuve où à défaut le plus proche parent vivant de feu le Roi aura la charge royale afin, durant la vacance du pouvoir et la période de deuil de désigner le futur souverain de sorte que notre monarchie éternelle et par la Providence, celle-ci perdure ».

-Vous êtes très attaché à la foi aux Iles du Sud ! Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous lisez ça, il y en a encore des héritiers mâles chez vous ! Remarqua Anna que je fusillais du regard face à cette réflexion quelque peu déplacée.

-A vrai dire ma chère oui, mais il n'y a pas de premier d'entre eux !

-Attendez ? Quoi ?

-Viktor n'est pas de sang royal. Ce qui est arrangeant pour toi Elsa. Fit Victoria alors que je rougissais…ainsi que Viktor.

-Et alors ?

-Mis à part lui il me reste mes dix fils, mais étant décuplés, il n'y a pas de premier d'entre eux…Et surtout ils ne veulent pas de la couronne !

-Donc…ça fait de vous la régente des Iles du Sud ? Demanda Anna.

-Exactement ! Et je vais donc profiter de ce pouvoir pour changer la loi ! Fit-elle en prenant une plume et un papier.

-Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Viktor

-Cette loi de la primauté masculine ! C'est aussi à cause d'elle que je n'ai pas pu voir mes filles ! Je vais réparer cela et je placerais l'une d'entre vous sur le trône. C'est là que je veux votre avis Anna, Elsa est nommée reine ici, mais c'est vous l'héritière de sang, avez-vous un avis ?

-Elsa est la reine d'Arendelle ! Lança ma sœur d'une voix forte avant de se tourner vers moi et d'ajouter : D'ailleurs pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore détruit ce maudit papier ?

-Je ne sais pas Anna, suis-je vraiment la reine ici ? Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai causé trois hivers !

-Elsa je t'interdis de dire cela !

-Elsa, Arendelle t'aime ! Petite j'ai grandis dans un village dans la forêt. On parlait de la princesse Elsa d'Arendelle. Tous admiraient la petite fille que tu étais à l'époque et espérais te voir devenir reine. Je me souviens de l'enthousiasme de passants que j'observais au loin quand je les entendais parler de ton prochain couronnement. Ce trône est à toi. Tu es la reine légitime.

-Pas plus que toi et même moins qu'Anna. Lançais-je

-Elsa, tout à l'heure sentant mon heure venir tu m'as promis de veiller sur Arendelle ! Cette promesse est toujours valable ! Je refuse de te laisser abandonner le royaume ! Je te l'interdits tu m'entends ! Maintenant déchires ce papier !

Je dévisageais tour à tour Emma, Victoria, et Anna. Toutes étaient suspendues à ma décision. Il fallait donner un souverain à Arendelle et aux Iles du Sud. Je ne portais certes ma tiare mais j'avais l'impression de l'avoir sur la tête et qu'il pesait bien lourd. Je n'étais pas sur d'avoir les épaules assez larges. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais été. Pourtant ils comptaient sur moi. Anna comptait sur moi ! Elle, l'héritière légitime elle qui…portait la couronne ! C'était idiot mais je ne le remarquais que maintenant. Depuis le jour où je l'ai investie en charge du royaume j'avais déposé sur sa tête un petit diadème et elle le portait toujours ! Je n'avais d'yeux que pour ce bijou. Elle le portait à ravir ! Et son ton ! Elle avait trouvé la posture d'une…Oui c'était ça ! Je savais ce que je devais faire ! Sans dire un mot, je prenais des mains de Victoria la plume qui lui avait servi à rédiger sa loi aux Iles du Sud, m'installais au bureau et rédigeait au bas de l'acte toujours en ma possession quelques lignes. Ma décision était prise ! Et c'était la bonne solution.

-Monsieur le chancelier ! Appelais-je Veuillez rendre cet acte d'abdication officiel !

-Elsa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Hurla ma cadette

-Je prends la meilleure décision possible Anna ! La meilleure décision pour le royaume, pour la famille, pour toi !

-Tu abandonnes le royaume C'est ça la meilleure décision selon toi ?!

-Monsieur le chancelier, pouvez vous lire la fin de l'acte je vous prie ? Demandais-je pour couper court à cette discussion et ayant vu le regard perdu du ministre.

-« Par cette abdication je mets ainsi fin à ma période de régence de fin de règne de feu Quentin VI d'Arendelle disparu en ce jour… » Altesse, votre père est mort il y a des années vous le savez comme moi.

-C'est plus compliqué que cela monsieur le ministre, et attendez-vous à des rapports de nos services à ce sujet, vous saurez toute l'histoire mais je vous prie continuez !

-« …Ainsi je rends caduque mon couronnement. J'assumerais la charge et les prérogatives royales au cours de la période de deuil relative à la disparition d'un souverain et l'attente du sacre. Je souhaite pour ce nouveau sacre doter la monarchie de deux souverains en nous désignant pour la succession, Anna et Elsa d'Arendelle, reine par la volonté de la Providence et des sujets du Royaume ». Mais Altesse, deux souverains c'est…impossible !

-Ca l'est ! Le monde grec a connu un tel régime, la prospère et puissante cité de Sparte était pourvue de deux monarques et c'en est ainsi trouvé être l'une des plus puissante cités du monde grec. Cela sera une chance pour Arendelle !

-Elsa…Balbutia Anna.

-C'est la meilleure solution ! Tu portes déjà la couronne ! Tu es l'héritière de sang ! Je ne reste sur le trône que par ta volonté. La couronne d'Arendelle aura donc deux sœurs pour reine ! Quant à vous mère, cela peut vous faciliter la tache et doter aux Iles du Sud Emma au titre de souveraine !

-Cela n'est pas dans nos coutumes Altesse.

-Eh bien par cet acte, vous allez qui plus est monsieur le chancelier changer la loi de succession. Et toi Emma ? Tu as un temps pensé à devenir reine….

-Peux tu éviter de parler de cela, je ne savais pas ce que cela impliquait et j'ai été manipulée et…

-Ca n'est pas un reproche, tu as voulue être reine, le trône des Iles du Sud t'attends, il te revient de droit. N'est ce pas ce que vous souhaitiez Victoria ?

-Si c'est la volonté d'Emma, je la désigne sur l'heure !

-Nous allons donc nous séparer toutes les trois ?

-Certainement pas ! Nous nous verrons souvent ça tu peux y compter ! Fit Anna d'une voix enjouée ! Et même si Elsa ne veut pas prendre le bateau elle n'aura pas le choix ! Ca sera un ordre de la reine !

-Evidemment que nous nous verrons ! Je sens que les Iles du Sud et Arendelle vont de nouveau devenir d'excellents partenaires Conclus-je

-Dans ce cas, j'accepte de devenir la souveraine des Iles du Sud.

-Je l'ajoute ! Emma sera donc la première reine des Iles du Sud Elsa, Anna, puis-je me permettre d'utiliser vos services de chancellerie pour pouvoir transmettre à nos ambassadeurs ces décrets ?

-A la seule condition qu'Emma reste pour le sacre ! Fit Anna avec malice.

-Cela devrait pouvoir s'arranger ! Rétorqua Victoria.

Alors que nous laissions le chancelier quelque peu hébété face aux grands changements qu'il se devait de rendre officiel dans le royaume, nous entendîmes des pas précipités dans le couloir. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, la porte de la chancellerie s'ouvrit à la volée sans qu'il n'y ait eu d'annonce au grand désespoir du chancelier.

-Kay ? Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? N'avais-je pas exigée que l'on vous mette au service de la princesse Raiponce ?

-Si fait madame, et c'est bien la raison qui me pousse à venir vous trouver en toute hâte. S'excusa la majordome

-A quel sujet ? Demandais-je soudain inquiète.

-La princesse Raiponce, d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas m'a fait comprendre qu'elle exigeait la tenue immédiate d'un procès…Celui du roi Ludwig de Coronna.


	29. La déchéance d'un roi

Chapitre 29 : La déchéance d'un roi.

Tous, nous restions quelques instants interdits face à la demande que formulait Raiponce au travers de Kay. Même si cette dernière était légitime. J'avais promis à ma pauvre cousine la tenue d'un procès pour son père qui allait devoir répondre de ses actes. L'idée de devoir cependant nous replonger dans toute cette histoire, ces événements si douloureux, alors que nous venions de conclure au renouveau des royaumes me fit sentir à quel point j'étais fatiguée. De fait de mes insomnies répétées qui cette fois vont je pense disparaître mais surtout du fait que ni les uns ni les autres n'avions dormi depuis près de deux jours.

-Monsieur le chancelier, en plus de la ratification, veuillez je vous prie m'apporter les documents que nous possédons relatifs aux lois de Coronna.

-Vous les avez ici, sur cette étagère Madame ! Fit le chancelier d'une voix montrant un certain agacement.

-Monsieur le chancelier depuis combien de temps êtes vous en charge de ce poste ? Demandais-je innocemment

-Dix ans Madame !

-Quelle loyauté, dommage que vous nous montriez un caractère si peu aimable, j'aurai sans doute pu ainsi que ma sœur vous promouvoir au prestigieux poste du trésor au vu de vos états de service, mais bon n'en parlons plus fis-je en haussant les épaules laissant le chancelier ruminer son mécontentement et ajoutant à Kay : Bien Dîtes à la princesse Raiponce qu'il nous faut le temps d'organiser le procès, il se tiendra demain à l'aube.

-Madame, je me permets d'insister. La princesse Raiponce a été catégorique, elle l'exige immédiatement. Sauf votre respect je n'aurai jamais osé croire qu'une jeune femme si raffinée puisse avoir des colères aussi violentes, même face à de telles circonstances.

-Vous avez eu vent des événements de la nuit Kay ?

-Si fait Madame, j'ai d'ailleurs pris l'initiative d'envoyer des hommes à la recherche des corps du prince ainsi que du roi des Iles du Sud. Et, au vu de la détermination de la princesse de Coronna j'ai cru bon, en votre nom de faire se réunir sur l'heure la haute cour de Justice.

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-En trente ans de service auprès de ses Majestés d'Arendelle j'ai eu l'occasion d'être confronté à des temps de crise diplomatiques importants. Ces événements en prennent la tournure aussi ai-je agis selon mon code de conduite. Toujours agir dans l'intérêt de notre monarque bien aimé. Fit mon majordome avec une révérence.

-Vous avez raison sans doute. Vous avez bien fait Kay ! Je vous en remercie. Répondis-je finalement.

-Dois-je aller querir la princesse de Coronna à la cour de sa Majesté.

-Ses Majestés Kay, il faudra vous habituer à servir deux souveraines désormais. Dis-je en prenant le bras d'Anna. Et non je vous en remercie je m'en chargerais moi-même, mais vous pouvez prévenir les gardes du donjon de transférer le prisonnier pour son jugement. Et prévoyez aussi un second trône pour Anna. Ensuite, veillez à transmettre au plus vite que la tenue de notre congrès qui aura lieu dans dix jours sera l'occasion de sacrer les nouvelles souveraines d'Arendelle.

-Dois-je faire prévenir à ce sujet les autres grands dignitaires Madame ? Fit Kay qui ne se laissa pas surprendre.

-Surprenez-moi, mais je doute qu'ils puissent monter une délégation et venir en aussi peu de temps.

-Madame, permettez moi de vous dire que vous sous-estimez les capacités d'action de vos services diplomatiques. C'est un honneur que de transmettre vos ordres…ainsi que les vôtres princesse Anna.

Mon brave majordome après une révérence prit congé sans ajouter un mot ni même s'interroger sur ma volonté de placer avec moi sur le trône d'Arendelle ma cadette et je me félicitais d'avoir la chance qu'un homme si dévoué puisse être à notre service. Par ailleurs nous aussi suivîmes son exemple et prîmes congé de la chancellerie laissant mon ministre régler les actes royaux d'Arendelle et des Iles du Sud. Je ne saurais dire si mes compagnons discutaient entre eux je m'étais plongé dans la lecture de quelques lois de Coronna qui se révélaient être particulièrement intéressante en vue du procès qui s'annonçait mais finalement, Victoria me tira de ma lecture en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

-Elsa, Ton majordome a parlé qu'il s'occupait des corps. Si tu veux bien, je vais te laisser ici et vais les rejoindre. Il me faut les voir.

-Bien sur ! Allez y. Répondis-je n'osant repenser à cette vision d'horreur que j'avais eu en voyant Hans se lâcher dans le vide et quelques secondes plus tard entendre le bruit de l'impact au sol, alors qu'elle s'éloignait accompagnée d'Emma et Viktor.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as été sévère avec le chancelier ? Me glissa Anna pour me tirer de ma rêverie

-Pardon ? Oh non ne t'en fais pas c'était pour le motiver, et le secrétaire au trésor veut aspirer à une retraite paisible. Fis-je entraînant ma cadette vers les appartements de ma cousine.

Aucune de nous deux ne parla le temps de rallier la chambre de Raiponce et je vis que ma cadette était pensive tout à coup. Peut être mesurait-elle la charge qu'il allait dans les prochains jours peser sur ses épaules, sentait-elle tout à coup le poids de la couronne sur sa tête quoi qu'il en soit elle me parut étonnamment calme, alors que nous entrions dans la chambre de Raiponce qui nous accueillit avec un regard noir, berçant son petit Pascal qu'elle avait enveloppée dans une des chemises du pauvre Eugène. En maugréant elle finit par accepter de nous suivre. Je laissais cependant Anna s'en occuper, restant quelques instants dans la pièce je me mis à la fenêtre, observant le ciel blanc. Je ressentais une certaine fatigue, le manque de sommeil sans doute. Mais je me devais de remplir cette tache qu'Arendelle me confiait. Ce royaume qui m'a accueilli, où je me sentais chez moi malgré des origines je le savais désormais étrangères. Anna l'avait dit, je devais protéger le royaume, et cela commençait par ramener une nouvelle fois l'été. Levant mes bras, ma neige qui avait à nouveau recouvert le royaume commençait à fondre à vue d'œil, laissant apparaître haut dans le ciel le soleil. Ses chauds rayons caressaient mon visage me redonnant un peu d'énergie pour une journée qui s'annonçait longue avant que je ne puisse enfin m'accorder un temps de repos. Allons, il nous fallait tout d'abord régler ce procès, aussi je me mis à mon tour en marche, rejoignant rapidement Anna qui attendait devant la salle accompagnée de ma cousine. Cette dernière conservait un visage fermé, ne desserrant pas la mâchoire et alla au plus vite s'installer dans la salle d'audience, juste avant que l'on annonce notre entrée à ma sœur et moi. La salle naturellement se leva, sauf Raiponce qui restait assise, détournant son regard à notre passage, la douleur lui faisait sans doute perdre la notion des réalités et je ne me formalisais pas pour cela. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était un procès rapide, mais dans les règles ! Je tachais d'écouter les débats avec attention, même si je sentais que c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour ma cadette qui semblait s'ennuyer ayant visiblement déjà pris sa décision concernant la culpabilité de l'accusé. Finalement, arriva le moment où avant de rendre justice je me devais d'interroger l'accusé.

-Ludwig levez-vous ! Ordonnais-je

-C'est altesse je vous prie !

-Il suffit ! Pas ici ! Dans cette salle vous n'êtes pas roi ! Mais accusé de haute trahison envers la couronne d'Arendelle ! Contentez-vous de répondre à mes questions ! Avez-vous participé à un complot visant à provoquer un coup d'état en Arendelle ?

-Cela n'était pas de mon fait ! Mon frère a exercé sur moi un chantage.

-Précisez vos dires! Ordonnais-je

-Lui soutenait ne pas être au courant mais je suis sur qu'il fut le responsable de l'enlèvement de ma fille !

-Comment ? Lançais-je en même temps qu'Anna alors que Raiponce était plus outrée que jamais.

-J'ai compris qu'il menait une double vie, alors pour corriger cela je l'ai fait épouser la princesse d'Arendelle

-Vous considériez ma mère comme un simple calcul politique ?! Lança ma cadette outrée

-C'est plus complexe que ça, il y avait aussi de graves questions politiques dans un contexte de conflit pour Arendelle et…

-Peu importe, nous ne sommes pas ici pour refaire l'histoire du royaume ! Pourquoi ce chantage ? Coupais-je souhaitant terminer ce procès.

-Eh bien, peu de temps après le mariage en Arendelle j'ai enfin compris quelle fut sa seconde personnalité, c'était pendant notre quête de la fleur d'or. Le roi des Iles du Sud cherchait à nous bloquer par ses émissaires, mais nous l'avons trouvé, et là j'ai compris de qui il s'agissait. Mais alors que Raiponce naquit, elle me fut enlevée par une vieille folle, à la solde de mon frère !

-Comment osez-vous vous défendre au travers de mon enlèvement ?! Hurla Raiponce au milieu de la salle d'audience, terrifiant son petit qui se mit à pleurer.

-Silence dans la salle ! Ordonnais-je d'un ton impérieux. C'est à la cour d'interroger l'accusé

-De toute manière Quentin avait avoué que personne ne connaissait son secret au moment de la naissance d'Elsa, il va falloir trouver mieux que ça ! Ajouta Anna qui commençait à prendre son rôle de juge de plus en plus au sérieux.

-Et il ne vous est pas un seul instant permis de penser à l'hypothèse qu'il ait pu vous cacher, ou vous transformer la vérité pour ne pas dire vous mentir ? Lui un homme qui toute sa vie n'aura eu de cesse de mentir et trahir ? Répliqua Ludwig qui ne se laissait pas démonter par l'attaque de ma cadette.

-Fusse-t-il un menteur et un tricheur il est toujours chose aisée que de se défendre en accusant un mort qui ne pourra donc contredire vos accusations. Répondis-je non pour vouloir défendre Quentin dont le souvenir m'était fort désagréable malgré la parenté mais surtout pour soutenir ma cadette.

-Il est vrai, mais les parchemins retrouvés sur le corps de Mère Gothel émanant du Royaume des Iles du Sud donnent malgré tout du poids à mes propos vous en conviendrez mesdames mes juges. Répliqua-t-il.

-Arrêtez tout de suite avec ce ton condescendant ! Vous êtes ici je vous le rappelle en tant qu'accusé de très graves crimes à votre place j'éviterais toute provocation à l'égard de mes juges ! Lançais-je furieuse.

-Si vous êtes si peu capable je ne puis rien pour vous me répondit-il d'un ton de défi

-Faîtes encore une seule réflexion de ce type et je vous fais remettre aux fers jusqu'à la fin de l'audience ! Nous pouvons tout à fait terminer ce procès et prononcer le verdict sans vous !

-En admettant que cela fut vrai, que cette Mère Gothel fût à la solde du roi des Iles du Sud, une fois que vous l'aviez découvert pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé ? Vous êtes roi après tout ! Et quel rapport avec les chefs d'accusations qui pèsent sur vous ? Nous coupa ma cadette dont je fus surprise qu'elle fût à ce point concernée par sa tache de juge.

-Je ne l'ai pas dénoncé car c'est au moment où nous avons retrouvé Raiponce qu'il s'est mis en relation avec moi. Là je n'avais plus de doute, je savais qui il était, entre temps d'autres preuves s'étaient accumulées. Mais en me rencontrant, je ne pouvais pas le jour des retrouvailles de Raiponce avec le peuple de Coronna le faire arrêter. Si je suis coupable d'une chose c'est bien de cela. Et il aura su se montrer convaincant !

-Convaincant ? Dans quel sens ?

-Il n'a pas cherché à nier qui il était, même s'il ne le disait pas explicitement.

-Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Anna qui je pense comme moi et le reste de la salle ne voyaient pas trop où Ludwig voulait en venir.

-Je savais, il savait que je savais, mais aucun ne le disait.

-Et quel rapport avec ce qui nous intéresse en ce lieu. Je dois vous dire que cette histoire ne m'intéresse guère, et si vous n'avez rien d'autre à nous dire en lien avec ce qui vous accuse je préfère que les débats soient clos et que les délibérations sur votre sort commencent sans plus tarder ! Lança Anna.

-Anna ? Demandais-je

-Bien sur si la Reine Elsa avec qui je partage la présidence de ce tribunal est de mon avis, cela va sans dire. Termina-t-elle

-Hum…J'ai toujours pour la justice souhaité laisser s'exprimer pleinement l'accusé. Je ne veux pas que l'on dise que cela ne fut pas le cas pour ce procès. Aussi pour ma part j'accepte d'avoir un peu de patience face à votre récit, mais je partage l'avis d'Annan hâtez-vous d'en venir aux points qui nous intéressent faute de quoi il est en effet envisageable sur proposition d'Anna que nous en restions là ! Répondis-je toujours plus troublée par l'attitude d'Anna qui semblait transformée, semblant prendre la mesure de la charge.

-Eh bien c'est là que le chantage a pleinement commencé. C'était le mariage de Raiponce…

Ludwig tachait de nous noyer dans des détails inutiles et commençait à détailler les décors mis en place à Coronna ainsi que la qualité de la robe porté par Raiponce à l'occasion de ce mariage. Pour la première fois depuis que l'on m'avait couronné, j'avais arrêté d'écouter une personne qui était en train de s'entretenir avec moi et laissais mon esprit fatiguée par le manque de sommeil divaguer et surtout s'arrêter sur ma pauvre cousine, le visage marqué par le chagrin mais aussi par la colère. Elle était passablement scandalisée d'entendre son père reparler de son mariage alors qu'elle venait de perdre son époux.

-Vous comptez vraiment que nous terminions ce procès ! Lança Anna d'une voix colérique me sortant de ma rêverie

-Il allait me dénoncer ! Répondit alors Ludwig à la hâte pour empêcher ma cadette d'ordonner la fin du procès.

-Ah, peut être auriez-vous dû commencer par là ! Vous dénoncer à propos de quoi ? Attention, je veux des réponses claires et concises faute de quoi nous mettrons un terme à ce procès ! Répliqua Anna, que j'approuvais d'un hochement de tête.

-Il allait dénoncer mes agissements. Dire que j'avais forcé la reine d'Arendelle à l'épouser pour lui conférer deux royaumes !

-N'est ce pas ce que vous avez fait ? Répondis-je d'une voix sèche de nouveau pleinement concernée par la fin de l'audience.

-Non aucunement ! Je vous le dit ça n'était pas mon but ! Mais il ajoutait aussi que j'achetais ainsi la paix à Arendelle. Terminant une guerre que j'aurais moi-même provoqué pour que nous puissions exercer notre influence ici.

-La Grande Guerre des montagnes ? C'est de votre faute ?! Lançais-je me remémorant mes leçons, où enfant on m'avait enseigné que cette guerre, terminée quelque temps avant ma naissance avait été extrêmement couteuse en richesses et en hommes pour notre royaume, et qu'aujourd'hui encore, nous ne savions pas l'origine du conflit.

-Non je vous le garantis non je ne suis en rien responsable de cette guerre ! Je vous demande de me croire ! Répliqua Ludwig soudain mal à l'aise, craignant sans doute que les charges qui pèsent contre lui ne s'alourdissent

-C'est vous qui en parlez pourtant ! Dit Anna d'un ton sévère.

-Je veux dire, il allait faire courir cette rumeur. Vous avez vu il était capable de grandes manipulations ! Cela aurait pu conduire nos pays au désastre.

-Vous nous juger donc influençables ! Répliquais-je d'un ton de défi.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais il m'a manipulé moi, m'a ait prendre peur alors que c'était un jour heureux pour mon royaume. Et outre son silence il voulait passer un marché avec moi, de sorte que si je ne lui causais pas de soucis et qu'éventuellement je lui apportais une aide logistique je pourrais récupérer quelques richesses en Arendelle. Je vous jure cela ne m'intéressait pas particulièrement. EN revanche il me proposait aussi de m'aider à remonter la généalogie d'Eugène Fizterbergh. Afin de prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un bandit mais possédait une lignée quelque peu plus digne d'une princesse.

-Quoi ?! S'emporta Raiponce qui se leva avant de s'avancer vers le box où était installé son père ! Toi ! Comment oses-tu ?! Tu n'as jamais approuvé ce mariage donc ? Il n'était pas assez bien pour toi ?! Pas assez de prestige ! C'est pour ça que tu as comploté ! N'as pas hésité à le laisser mourir ! Monstre ! Hurla-t-elle.

Une relative pagaille s'installait alors dans la salle d'audience, le prisonnier ne devant son intégrité physique qu'à la seule intervention des gardes qui tachaient de maintenir ma cousine qui continuait de hurler, réclamant justice et châtiment pour son père ! La situation ne faisait que s'envenimer alors que j'entendais les différentes personnes dans la salle s'exprimer alors que le jury se sentait assez mal à l'aise face à cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus complexe. La peine de Raiponce s'était transformée en colère. Une colère qui la menait même à la haine une haine qui allait forcément se transformer en souffrance. Je ne pouvais la laisser ainsi plonger de ce côté très obscure.

-Assez ! Criais-je en créant des pics de glace séparant les protagonistes, le silence se fit alors instantanément et tous me regardaient. Je tachais alors de poursuivre d'une voix ferme, ne masquant pas mon agacement : J'en ai assez entendu ! Et je ne puis tolérer que cette salle d'audience se transforme en pugilat ! La séance est levée ! Gardes emmenez le prisonnier ! Je demande au jury de se réunir dans la salle de délibération où nous statuerons sur votre sort Ludwig !

Aucun ne broncha, sans doute apeuré de m'avoir vu user de mon pouvoir de glace dont je savais aujourd'hui que je ne me séparerai jamais. La salle se visa rapidement alors que Ludwig était raccompagné en cellule. Raiponce, elle était raccompagnée par quelques gardes et Kay pour tenter de la calmer. Pour nous il n'était pas question cependant de nous reposer, de longues heures de délibérations nous attendaient. Anna et moi en effet nous rendîmes dans la salle des délibérations où il nous fallu écouter pendant de longues heures nos juristes spécialistes tenter de s'accorder sur quelques détails légaux. Je voyais qu'Anna, même si elle souhaitait pleinement s'investir commençait à trouver le temps long, regardant le soleil déjà descendre dans le ciel, une longue journée de procès s'achevait, et notre manque de sommeil ne faisait que croitre. Pour ma part j'en profitais pour feuilleter à nouveau l'exemplaire de la chancellerie à propos des lois de Corona, relisant celle qui avait particulièrement attirée mon attention. A peine avais-je terminée ma lecture que ma sœur explosa.

-Bien messieurs ça suffit, j'en ai assez de vos débats sans fins. Je n'ai même plus le sentiment que vous parlez à propos de la culpabilité ou non du prévenu, mais davantage de diplomatie, c'en est assez. Il faut le vote maintenant ! Une question simple : Ludwig de Coronna s'est-il rendu coupable de haute trahison envers la couronne ? Si oui y a-t-il des circonstances atténuantes ?

-Princesse Anna, comprenez que nous ne pouvons pas répondre de manière exact à cette question tant que tout les détails diplomatique-juridiques ne sont pas examinés. D'ailleurs j'attire votre…

-Il suffit ! Coupais-je le technocrate qui allait repartir dans un interminable monologue. Votez, répondez aux questions !

-Bien, si tel est votre désir altesse. Fit l'homme quelque peu déçu alors que tous prenaient plume et papier pour inscrire leur choix.

Je les regardais inquiète voter. Je savais qu'à la suite de leur réponse, nous devrions Anna et moi prendre acte. Je craignais qu'ils décident de le déclarer non coupable au nom du sauvetage de la diplomatie. Non, Raiponce ne le supporterai certainement pas. Mais d'un autre côté, l'autre réponse m'effrayait tout autant car nous devrions alors Anna et moi choisir quelle sentence devons nous lui infliger. Je me sentais impuissante alors que je regardais le premier juré comptabiliser les votes.

-Alors, quel est votre verdict ?

-Eh bien votre Altesse…Voilà…Aux deux questions, le jury a répondu à l'unanimité…Coupable. Fit l'homme mal à l'aise avant de poursuivre d'une voix précipité. Altesse nous savons ce qu'il est prévu et je vous demande de considérer éventuellement une possibilité d'évi…

-Je ne veux pas de vos conseils. Messieurs, nous avons pris connaissance de votre verdict, veuillez nous laisser ma sœur et moi, le temps pour nous de décider.

-Madame je me permets d'insiter et vous rappeler que nos relations diplomatiques pourraient…

-Je vous ai demandé de sortir, merci. Me contentais-je de répondre d'une voix calme.

Je regardais les jurés s'en aller. Tous étaient des magistrats compétents, certains exerçaient leur art depuis des années, peut être même avant ma naissance, et tous semblaient craindre la décision qu'il allait falloir prendre, sans doute craignant le pire et les répercussions que cela aurait à l'internationale. Anna quant à elle me regardait fixement, s'asseyant auprès de moi, elle approcha le papier sur le quel nous étions censées écrire la sentance. Elle semblait calme et déterminée, je peinais à croire qu'elle réussisse à mesurer le poids de notre responsabilité en ayant un visage ne transpirant aucune anxiété.

-Bien Elsa, coupable de haute trahison, notre loi est assez explicite la dessus il me semble. Alors allons y et finissons en !

-Oui la loi est claire. Admis-je, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle indiquait. Mais dans la réalité ça n'est pas toujours aussi limpide.

-Excuse-moi Elsa, mais ici non, c'est écrit dans nos lois, nous n'avons pas à tergiverser trop longtemps. Ce procès n'a que trop duré !

-Pour cette sentence, rien n'est jamais simple Anna !

-Elsa, la loi est faite pour ça ! Nous devons rendre justice, faire respecter nos lois ! Raiponce ne comprendras pas que nous n'agissions pas ainsi.

-Anna, tu n'es plus dans le jugement, tu es dans le ressenti. Tu te bases par rapport à la victime, tu te sens proche d'elle. Nous ne pouvons nous le permettre nous devons juger de manière impartiale.

-Eh bien de manière impartiale la loi est claire justement Elsa ! Se défendit ma sœur qui perdait patience.

-La loi s'interprète. Surtout dans de pareils cas, et regarde celle-ci de Corona. Le roi passe un pacte avec son peuple, s'il est amené à le trahir, nuire à son intérêt, ou est reconnu coupable de crime, le conseil des pairs du royaume doit procéder à son arrestation et se réunir pour statuer sur sa déchéance. Le souverain est alors contraint à abdiquer et restera assigné à résidence dans l'attente de la décision de son successeur de le juger où le relâcher. Il nous suffit de le bannir et le remettre à Coronna en tant que prisonnier ?

-Sauf que c'est Arendelle qui le juge pas Coronna !

-C'est Coronna qui a été sa victime aussi avec la mort d'Eugène.

-Oui et nous l'avons jugé coupable, coupable en Arendelle, où les lois du royaume d'Arendelle s'appliquent ! Elsa voyons nous n'allons pas débattre ! Tous savent ce qu'il en est, tous attendent la sentance. Ce serait absurde que de ne pas suivre nos propres lois

-Tu penses que c'est si facile donc ? Eh bien tiens Anna ! Fis-je, récupérant la main de justice présentée au milieu de la table et lui mettant dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-D'ici peu tu seras reine toi aussi, et toi aussi tu rendras pleinement justice alors autant t'habituer, te voilà parée de la main de justice. Voici le document et la plume ! Vas-y ! Prends la décision ! Condamnes le selon ce que tu juges ! Répliquais-je.

Je plaçais le papier sous les yeux de ma cadette ainsi que la plume dans sa main droite. Pour la première fois elle semblait muette. C'était assez peu courageux de ma part que de me déresponsabiliser face à cette décision mais il fallait qu'Anna comprenne, qu'elle puisse prendre la mesure de l'importance de sa décision. Anna restait là sans rien dire, la main tremblante, tenant sa plume en suspens au dessus du papier.

-Alors Anna, ça n'est pas si simple. Dis-je comme pour l'encourager.

-Elsa, c'est à toi de remplir ce papier de toute façon. Se défendit ma sœur.

-Non Anna, je veux ta décision. C'est ça l'exercice du pouvoir. Répondis-je simplement.

Je continuais de dévisager ma sœur qui prit une grande inspiration et finalement de sa belle écriture bouclée commença à griffonner le papier. Elle ne ma laissa cependant pas le temps de lire qu'elle le plia et apposait le sceau royal avant de me tendre le papier avec un regard de défi qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Tous furent à nouveau convoqués dans la salle d'audience alors que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. J'avais entre les mains le sort de Ludwig de Coronna, et alors que nous rentrions à nouveau dans la salle d'audience, sans savoir ce qui avait été décidé, j'allais devoir lire la décision prise, et les conséquences qu'elle engendrerait. Le greffier me fit sortir de ma rêverie lorsqu'il nous annonça. Anna prit la parole, respectant les règles en vigueur et interrogeant l'accusé s'il voulait ajouter une dernière parole avant le verdict, ce qu'il ne fit pas.

-Messieurs les jurés, quel est votre verdict ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

-Aux deux questions, le jury déclare l'accusé Ludwig de Coronna…Coupable. Fit le premier juré d'une voix balbutiante alors que la salle faisait silence et que tous les regards se posaient sur moi.

-Votre altesse ?

-Pardon ? Fis-je précipitamment

-Nous attendons votre jugement. Me souffla le greffier.

\- Oui bien sur, Ludwig de Coronna levez-vous ! Ordonnais-je et tout en le dévisageant, j'ouvrais le fameux pli contenant son sort. D'une voix tremblante alors je me mis à le lire. « La cour vous déclare coupable de haute trahison envers la couronne d'Arendelle, ainsi que de complicité de meurtre. Aucune circonstance atténuante n'a été retenue. Aussi en conséquence je vous condamne… » Je m'arrêtais un instant le temps de prendre une inspiration, prête à découvrir la sentence d'Anna. Je baissais les yeux et poursuivis : Je vous condamne au bannissement perpétuel d'Arendelle. Vous serez donc reconduit au titre de prisonnier jusqu'à Coronna où vous serez remis aux autorités. Déclarais-je

J'étais soulagée de la décision prise, alors que Raiponce poussait un hurlement de rage. La salle fut alors rapidement évacuée sans que je n'aie rien à dire. Ludwig était emmené sans un mot sans son cachot. Demain à la première heure il embarquerait dans la cale d'un de nos navires militaires en direction de Coronna. Je me sentais comme dans un état second, mais je réussi à voir qu'Anna elle aussi était avachi sur son trône comme moi. Au bout de quelques minutes, toutes les deux, sans échanger une parole nous nous levâmes et quittâmes la salle d'audience. Je tombais de fatigue ainsi qu'Anna et notre volonté était sans doute à toute les deux de retrouver nos lits. Mais au hasard des couloirs, Raiponce nous attendait furieuse.

-Vas te coucher Anna je m'en occupe. Dis-je d'un ton las, ayant pitié pour ma cadette qui ne se fit pas prier.

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Lança Raiponce outrée.

-Nous avons fait ce qu'il nous semblait juste.

-Ce qui vous semblait juste ? En plus tu te moques de moi ? Et ce qu'il m'a fait ? Et Eugène qui en a payé le prix ? La justice a été faite ? S'emporta Raiponce.

-Ca n'était pas à nous de le juger pour cela. Répondis-je calmement.

-Pas à vous ? Alors à quoi a servi cette mascarade ? Demain il va rentrer et voilà tout est terminé ? C'est ainsi que vous me considérez toi la reine d'un pays qui n'est pas le tiens et ta greluche de sœur même pas fichue de rester plus d'un an sans se faire transformer en glaçon ?

\- Calme-toi Raiponce s'il te plait. Il n'est pas question que cela s'arrête comme tu dis. Ce sont les lois de ton royaume que nous avons privilégiées. C'est à Coronna de faire justice.

-Allô j'appelle Elsa ! Il est le roi ! C'est lui la loi !

-Justement non. C'est cette loi qui nous a orientés. Répondis-je en lui tendant le papier. Il va revenir à Coronna au titre de prisonnier, reconnu coupable de crime. Nous joignons les conclusions du procès. Il sera déchu de son titre. Tu vas donc devenir la souveraine de Coronna. Ca sera alors à toi de décider du sort qu'il mérite et par toi, Coronna. Seulement prends garde ma chère. La justice n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Ne te laisse pas, le jour où tu le jugeras envahir par tes propres émotions. Cela fera de toi une grande reine, et Eugène, de là où il est pourra être fier de voir sa femme régner de manière admirable. Conclus-je, laissant à Raiponce les papiers.

-Je pars également demain à la première heure et je veux qu'Arendelle fasse rapatrier le corps d'Eugène au plus vite ! Se contenta-t-elle de répondre avant de me laisser seule dans le couloir, au milieu des peintures des anciens souverains d'Arendelle, dont une qui me mettait en colère.

-Vous la bas ! Appelais-je à un serviteur.

-Votre Altesse ?

-Ce tableau ? Je veux qu'il soit enlevé ! Je veux que toutes les peintures représentant Quentin VI soient enlevées ! Et vous ferez aussi transmettre ma volonté de faire retirer la grande tombe du roi qui est à côté de la reine d'Arendelle.

-Votre altesse…Commença le pauvre serviteur.

-Non pas de question c'est un ordre ! Je veux que tout soit réglé au plus tard demain soir. Coupais-je.

Je prenais immédiatement congé de ce serviteur qui ne devait sans doute pas comprendre mais je n'en avais que faire. Il était inutile que je me justifie. Avec ce procès qui venait de finir de m'épuiser je contribuais à la déchéance d'un roi. Là je comptais bien en déchoir un second. Un monarque que je souhaite effacer de ma mémoire et de ma vie. Il n'était plus roi, il n'était plus mon père, il n'était qu'un montre ! Un meurtrier ! Cette pensée m'habita alors que je retrouvais mes appartements et passait une tenue de nuit. Je me posais alors dans mon grand lit, heureuse de le retrouver, mais les images de ces derniers jours ne cessaient de tourner dans a tête et il m'était impossible de trouver le sommeil qui me fuyait depuis si longtemps. Je tentais de me vider l'esprit. Pensant aux propos d'Anna, un renouveau. Oui c'est ce qui m'attendait, mais ma seule volonté n'était pas suffisante alors que finalement j'entendis un petit grattement à la porte. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que celle-ci s'ouvrir sans bruit laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure ma cadette vêtu de sa classique robe de chambre anis. J'avais l'impression de revivre l'épisode où elle était venue me réconforter après mes terreurs nocturnes. Mon dieu comme ce temps me semble lointain alors que c'était il y a quelques jours !

-Tu ne dors pas Anna ? Demandais-je

-Non, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai besoin d'une présence. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Celle de ton époux n'est pas suffisante. Pourtant vous devriez avoir beaucoup de chose à dire…et faire !

-Non ce n'est pas ça Elsa. Kristoff ne pourrait pas comprendre. Enfin, on en a bien touché un ou deux mots. Il s'est voulu rassurant, mais ça n'a pas changé grand-chose.

-Je vois. Fis-je attendrie, invitant ma sœur à s'asseoir dans mon lit à mes côtés.

-Tu vois Elsa, l'amour de Kristoff, celui d'Emma m'aide. Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à cette journée. Fit-elle en s'installant à son aise.

-Ah oui ?

-C'est pendant le procès que je l'ai compris. Et si je n'étais pas faite pour être reine ? Après tout je suis la deuxième née !

-Princesse Anna d'Arendelle. Voilà qui tu es. Lui répondis-je en lui prenant les mains.

-Oui voilà une princesse pas une reine.

-Tu es la princesse d'Arendelle. La seule de sang qui plus est. On ne nait pas reine, on le devient. Tu es née pour apporter de la joie autours de toi Anna. Tu feras une grande reine.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sure ? Je n'ai pas ton aisance.

-Non tu en as bien davantage ! Tu l'as déjà prouvé ! Tu es venue me chercher pour sauver le royaume la première fois. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Et aujourd'hui, tu as prouvé que tu étais déjà une grande reine en jugeant avec sagesse, sans laisser parler des émotions, mais seulement ton cœur. D'ici quelques jours, la princesse Anna d'Arendelle va devenir la reine Anna Ière. Et elle sera une merveilleuse souveraine. Dis-je en posant ma tête sur l'oreiller, caressant les cheveux d'Anna qui en avait fait de même.

-J'essaierais.

-Promets-moi Anna de ne jamais oublier qui tu es. Ma sœur, et la reine. Répondis-je doucement, sentant la fatigue m'envahir, je posais ma tête contre celle d'Anna qui trouvait le sommeil et à mon tour, tenant la main de ma cadette je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée…


	30. Parce qu'il faut fêter ce renouveau

Chapitre 30 : Parce qu'il faut fêter ce renouveau…

Pour la première fois depuis des jours j'ai dormi d'un sommeil de plomb, aucun tourment ne m'aura perturbé et les doux rayons du soleil de l'été retrouvé caressaient mon visage me faisant doucement quitter le monde des songes. Ouvrant les yeux je remarquais les contours encore flous de mon mobilier, puis, tournant ma tête, je vis qu'Anna s'était déjà levée, à la place sur les draps de soie était posé une petite coupelle rempli de nos délices favoris. Anna, elle, se tenait droite, assistant au lever de la reine, déjà habillée, parfaitement coiffée et me souriant tendrement sa petite Emma dans les bras.

-Regarde mon trésor, tatie Elsa vient de se réveiller, et je sais que tu as envie de lui faire un gros bisou comme hier ! Murmura-t-elle à sa fille.

-Les rôles sont donc inversés, c'est toi qui te lève aux aurores ?

-Une maman ne dort que d'un œil ! Et une reine se lève…Comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui toujours à l'aube !

-Il est tard ? Demandais-je alors remarquant cette fois pleinement le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

-Pas encore assez pour que je décide de te faire réveiller par Emma mais presque. J'ai préféré utiliser la méthode gourmande des chocolats ! Répliqua ma sœur d'un ton taquin.

-Voilà qui est bien aimable.

-Mais Elsa, je crois qu'il te faut cependant te dépêcher. Il y a de l'agitation au port. C'est ce matin que l'on transfère Ludwig. Et, Raiponce elle aussi nous quitte, à ce que j'ai compris elle fait appareiller le navire royal de Coronna avant midi pour profiter de la marée.

-C'est assez compréhensible. Elle doit vouloir pouvoir offrir à Eugène des funérailles le plus rapidement possible. Et s'occuper de sa future accession au pouvoir. Fis-je d'une voix grave.

-Mais du coup elle ne sera pas là pour le sacre. Demanda Anna déçue.

-Je crains que non, mais Anna, te souviens tu de ta distance avec Raiponce quand elle est venue ici pour la première fois ? Je crains qu'aujourd'hui cela soit son tour de nous penser responsable. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que la couronne d'Arendelle ne va pas aller lui dire au revoir dignement !

A ces mots je me levais et tachais de m'habiller en vitesse. Comme à mon habitude depuis quelque temps je délaissais mes tenues de reine des neiges, préférant la sobriété verte et noires de la tenue que je portais le jour de mon sacre. J'allais d'ailleurs devoir demander à nos couturiers de réaliser cette même robe pour Anna, en vue du sacre ! Je vis Anna sortir de ma chambre, alors que je m'habillais à la hâte et quelques minutes plus tard, enfin prête je la rejoignis dans les couloirs du château où je fus heureuse de constater que le serviteur croisé hier soir avait bien fait transmettre les ordres, les tableaux représentant Quentin était tous en train d'être décrochés. Il nous fallait cependant nous hâter ma sœur et moi pour ne pas manquer le départ et nous sortions rapidement du château. Nous fûmes quelque peu retardés en chemin par les habitant s d'Arendelle, heureux de nous voir et déjà ayant eu vent de la nouvelle de ma décision de doter le royaume de deux souveraines. Les habitants nous acclamaient et tous voulaient pouvoir échanger une parole avec ma cadette, lui présenter leurs hommages, la féliciter, glorifier ma petite nièce. Anna en fut quelques instants surprise mais était à l'écoute, toujours souriante et beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi dans ce genre d'exercice même si son attitude parfois ressemblait plus à celle d'une jeune fille à celle d'une souveraine. Mais qu'importent les traditions ! Elle avait raison ! Nous devions insuffler un renouveau dans ce royaume, tourner le dos au passé ! Nous allions ensemble elle et moi, transformer les uses et coutumes du royaume. Nous ferons oublier celui que les habitants d'Arendelle présentaient encore comme le roi Quentin notre père ! Ils l'oublieront ! Je me le jurais, mais aussi de leur révéler quel monstre il était ! Au bout de longues minutes, nous réussîmes à nous frayer un passage grâce à Kristoff qui passait par là, nous en profitions pour monter dans son traineau qu'il avait équipé également de petites roues afin de pouvoir l'utiliser en Arendelle.

-Bonjour Elsa ! Alors, Me voilà désormais le cocher officiel de sa Majesté ? Me lança-t-il taquin en me voyant monter alors qu'il aidait ma cadette un peu secouée par la foule à s'installer, la petite toujours dans ses bras.

-Si c'est la seule condition pour que je puisse monter alors oui si tu veux Kristoff lui répondis-je d'un ton léger.

-Alors il me faudra un traineau plus grand.

-Nous verrons cela, allez cocher au port ! Lui lançais-je.

-Ne t'en fais pas moi souveraine d'Arendelle, je ne te traiterais pas collaborateur, moi souveraine d'Arendelle, je ne te laisserais pas avec de simples titres d'exécutant. Moi souveraine d'Arendelle je tacherais de montrer qu'ensemble nous serons un couple royal normal. Moi souveraine d'Arendelle je veillerais à ce que notre fille de gèle pas tout le royaume. Moi souveraine d'Arendelle je saurais avec toi être une reine irréprochable…

-Et moi souveraine d'Arendelle j'aimerai que tu arrêtes cette anaphore ma chère Anna, c'est absolument ridicule. Tu as encore quelques progrès à faire en politique, comme si sortir une telle tirade était susceptible de te faire bien voir par le royaume.

\- Je ne sais pas ça m'est venue comme ça.

-Heureusement pour toi que nous sommes une monarchie et non une république, tu n'aurais jamais été élue avec ce genre de phrases ma pauvre. Lui répondis-je taquine.

-On sait jamais sur un malentendu…et la preuve je vais quand même être reine !

-Je commence déjà à regretter mon choix. Répliquais-je pour l'énerver gentiment alors que nous approchions du port.

Une fois arrivées nous nous précipitâmes tous les trois, rapidement rejoints pas Viktor, Emma et Victoria qui étaient en pleine conversation avec quelques dignitaires des Iles du Sud. A leur vue mon cœur se mit à frémir, enfin, surtout pour Viktor, je ne me l'expliquais pas, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Certes j'avais sans doute été amoureuse de Karl dont je préférais oublier qu'il fut mon frère et qui garderait à vie une place particulière en moi. Mais là je ne saurai l'expliquer, c'était différent, plus fort, j'avais l'impression d'être à l'instar de ma jumelle doté de son pouvoir de feu. J'étais certaine qu'Anna saurait sans doute m'expliquer ce que je ressentais mais je n'allais surement pas la lancer sur un tel sujet de conversation ! Une journée de suffirait sans doute pas à calmer sa curiosité. Ma jumelle fut la première à nous voir et me sortit de mes pensées en allant vers nous et, après avoir salué Kristoff nous sauta dans les bras à ma sœur et moi, heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle famille.

-Vous êtes bien matinaux tous les trois ! Lança Anna d'un ton joyeux une fois libérée de l'étreinte d'Emma.

-La ponctualité des Iles du Sud ma chère. Si j'ai bien compris Elsa en est également dotée, vous un peu moins princesse. Répondit d'un ton léger Victoria.

-On voit chère Reine que vous n'avez pas assisté à son pénible réveil ce matin. Riposta sur le même ton ma cadette.

-Une fois n'est pas coutume Anna voyons. Mais dîtes-moi malgré tout que faisiez-vous tous les trois ? Demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

-Il nous fallait organiser la transition aux Iles du Sud avec nos ambassadeurs. Etant régente je viens de nommer Viktor comme mon conseiller. Nous discutions ainsi avec nos ambassadeurs pour faire reconnaître Emma au titre de princesse des Iles du Sud…et aussi ta filiation directe Elsa.

-Euh oui bien sur c'est évident. Répondis-je quelque peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Anna qui devait se sentir comme étrangère à la famille.

-C'est formidable Elsa ! Reine d'Arendelle et aussi princesse des Iles du Sud ! En plus d'être cousins avec Coronna. Pour sur la paix régnera sur nos mers ! Lança Anna joyeuse effaçant de fait mes craintes, alors qu'elle ajoutait : Et du coup ils sont rentrés aux Iles du sud si je distingue bien le pavillon du navire au loin ?

-C'est bien notre pavillon mais non ce ne sont pas les ambassadeurs, ce navire emporte les corps d'Hans et Quentin. Les Iles du Sud seront leur dernière demeure, nous avons fait demander des obsèques royales. Fit Victoria

Cette dernière information me fit tiquer. Non pas pour Hans qui s'était sacrifié pour nous et pour qui, malgré ce qu'il a fait j'aurai toujours une dette et une certaine estime mais pour l'ancien roi. Rien que son nom avait désormais tendance à m'énerver et je préférais sans rien dire hâter le groupe en direction du port pour pouvoir assister au départ de Raiponce. Nous pressâmes le pas pour arriver à temps alors que l'on entendait les sirènes des navires, mais nous dûmes constater amèrement que Raiponce n'avait pas daigné nous attendre alors que nous regardions le vaisseau royal de Coronna, qui allait dans les prochains jours devenir le sien passer la barrière du port. Nous questionnions alors le chef de la capitainerie savoir si elle avait laissé un message à notre attention mais il n'en était rien. Il nous signifia par ailleurs qu'un de nos vaisseaux militaires allait prendre la mer à la suite de la princesse de Coronna. Tournant la tête je sus immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait alors que je voyais que Ludwig, qui avait été dépossédé de ses médailles et riches vêtements, se contentant d'une simple chemise blanc, embarquait mains liés dans une des cellules du navire. Avec son départ se refermait ainsi ces tristes événements. J'espérais désormais que Raiponce saura trouver en elle la force de ne pas nous en vouloir trop longtemps. Anna me tira cependant de mes pensées.

-Elle ne nous a même pas attendus pour lui dire au revoir ! C'est tout de même grossier ! Nous sommes de sa famille ! Et aussi ses hôtes !

-Tu sais Anna, je pense qu'en de telles circonstances il faut savoir oublier les convenances. Elle a perdu son époux, sans doute souhaite-t-elle au plus vite pouvoir lui offrir des funérailles convenables chez eux, il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Elle ne sera donc pas là pour notre couronnement. Fit ma cadette déçue.

-Je crains que non, et je dois t'avouer que serais quelque peu étonnée que nous soyons conviées au sien qui aura sans doute prochainement lieu.

-Mais nous n'allons pas rompre tout lien diplomatique à cause de nos…pères ! Répliqua Anna qui peinait apparemment autant que moi à prononcer désormais ce dernier mot.

-Non cela ne sera pas ! Lui répondis-je déterminée, avant de me tourner et m'adresser au capitaine : Il me semble monsieur que le représentant des Iles du Nord doit arriver aujourd'hui. Renvoyez-le ! Faites lui savoir que la couronne d'Arendelle à compter de ce jour rompt tout lien commercial avec le roi Hodin !

-Madame ! Vous…Voulez que nous rompions tout partenariat avec Elredor ?

-Iles du Nord Elredor, qu'importe le nom que vous octroyez à ce roi je ne veux plus aucune tractation avec lui ! S 'il souhaite une justification vous n'avez qu'à remettre ce pli ! Suis-je claire ?

-Bien madame. Bredouilla l'officier sans comprendre.

Je tournais les talons et quittais aussitôt la capitainerie d'un pas rapide alors que les autres me suivaient. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de montrer mes émotions aussi je tachais de rester aussi calme que possible mais le départ précipité de ma cousine m'avait quelque peu chagriné. J'aurai souhaité pouvoir lui parler une dernière fois, pouvoir la mettre en garde, ne pas se laisser aveugler par le chagrin et la colère. Je la plaignais, moi dans mes moments de chagrin j'ai Anna qui est à mes côtés, j'ai même désormais retrouvé une jumelle et une mère. Cependant ces dernières me dévisageaient curieusement alors que nous pressions le pas, arrivant dans les jardins du château, non loin des pierres tombales des anciens monarques.

-Elsa ? Pourquoi rompre avec le roi Hodin ?

-N'est-ce pas lui qui est venu il y a quelques années apporter la terrible nouvelle du naufrage royal ?

-Justement oui, et il avait consolé la jeune fille orpheline que j'étais devenue, pendant que toi tu…

-Moi quoi Anna ? Répliquais-je peut être plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

-Non ne te fâches pas. Mais à cette époque, nous étions séparées. Il a été le seul du coup en ces heures tristes à m'apporter un peu de réconfort. C'est un ami d'Arendelle. C'est pour ça je te le redemande pourquoi ainsi rompre nos liens de manière si brutale ?

-Les époques changent Anna ! Il ne doit rien rester de l'ancien roi ! Il a été le premier à arriver ici, et à apporter les urnes qui ont été mises en terre ! Urnes dont on sait qu'elles ne contenaient pas les cendres du roi d'Arendelle ! Alors Explique-moi le pourquoi de cette méprise ?!

-Je…Je l'ignore, mais il a apporté deux urnes, celle de ma mè…notre mère. Fit Anna soudain triste alors que je palissais face à sa reprise, elle semblait d'une certaine manière acter cette parenté quelque peu différente que nous avions elle et moi.

-Je le vois complice. Avoir été si vite au courant, remplir des urnes avec au moins une fausse !

-Elsa voyons ça n'est pas une preuve suffisante. S'opposa Victoria.

-Qu'il me prouve son innocence, faute de quoi il en sera ainsi ! Répondis-je alors que je sentais mon regard se durcir à la vue de la pierre à la mémoire de Quentin VI.

Furieuse je quittais le groupe pour m'approcher de la pierre monumentale. Mes laquais n'avaient pas encore suivi mes ordres que d'enlever cette abomination, et bien qu'importe je m'en chargerai moi-même ! Il était hors de question que mon peuple et notre famille n'ait à supporter un instant de plus la vue de cette tombe qui souillait déjà notre Histoire. Je levais alors mes bras, prête à geler la pierre pour que celle-ci se brise par le froid, mais à peine commençais-je à lancer mon sortilège que je vis des flammes arriver, transformant ma glace en eau qui ne fit guère plus que de mouiller la pierre. Je me retournais passablement énervée et vis même si je m'en doutais qui était responsable.

-Emma ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Laisse-moi je dois détruire cette pierre !

-Non Elsa ! Ne fais pas ça ! Répondit-elle alors que tous semblaient l'approuver et me regardaient médusés.

-Oh si je vais le faire !

-S'il te plait écoute moi ! Fit ma jumelle en s'approchant et me tenant les mains.

-Elsa, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Que penserait maman ?! Ajouta ma cadette ce qui me désarma quelque peu alors que je regardais la seconde tombe où était inscrit le nom de la reine.

-Elsa, c'est un immense bonheur pour moi d'avoir retrouvé mes sœurs, savoir que j'ai une mère, une famille, et quelle famille ! Mais il y aura une chose que je regretterais je le sais toujours, c'est d'avoir vu mon père seulement sous son pire aspect alors que beaucoup l'ont connu comme étant une bonne personne. Toi la première Elsa.

-Il n'empêche, je ne puis laisser le peuple d'Arendelle conserver le souvenir d'un monarque bienveillant quand on sait quel monstre manipulateur il a été !

-Non Elsa je t'en prie ! Moi aussi je sais qui il est mais tu ne peux pas !

-Si je le peux, et je le veux Anna ! Je suis désolée, mais tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

-Mais moi si ! Et je t'ordonne d'arrêter cette folie ma fille ! Lança d'un ton autoritaire Victoria.

-Quoi ? Fis-je surprise à la fois par ce ton autoritaire et aussi par mon sentiment d'être redevenue une fillette qui serait prise sur le fait.

-Elsa je t'ai vu te durcir depuis hier. Tu fais enlever les toiles, tu donnes cet ordre fou à propos du roi Hodin et maintenant tu t'apprêtes à commettre l'irréparable, je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi. Tu parles de monstre, tu dis ne pas vouloir en être un, en faisant ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, tu risques d'en devenir un. Regarde autours de toi, crois-tu vraiment que c'est ce que veux Arendelle, que les traces de l'ancien roi disparaissent ? Regarde ta sœur Anna, regarde ta nièce. Penses tu qu'elle ne voudrait pas un jour pouvoir voir la tombe de son grand père ?

-Ca n'est pas sa tombe de toute façon. Répondis-je d'un ton plus buté que je ne le pensais.

-Car il n'était pas mort ? Si tu veux, mais maintenant il n'est plus de ce monde, et c'est le seul endroit connu comme étant celui de son dernier repos. Que tu le veuilles ou non Elsa si, c'est sa tombe que tu t'apprêtais à profaner…la tombe de ton propre père.

-Anna, comment peux-tu approuver un tel discours lui qui a tué…la reine ! Terminais-je ne sachant si je pouvais, devant Victoria la considérer comme ma mère.

-Maman ne voudrait pas ça Elsa. Elle a toujours été à ses côtés. Petite elle me parlait du mariage comme étant la plus belle chose, et que les mariés jamais ne se séparent. Elle ne voudrait pas être séparée.

-Anna, ce mariage…Il n'était pas si réel que ça ! Il était déjà marié ! Enfin Victoria même vous ! Comment pouvez-vous encore supportez ne serais-ce que son souvenir au point de lui offrir aux Iles du Sud des obsèques. Et s'il en a la bas inutile qu'il en ait ici !

-Il était roi d'Arendelle que tu le veuilles ou non Elsa ! Modères tes paroles car que tu le veuilles ou non, il était aussi ton père !

-Et toi Anna tu arrives à surmonter ça ? Vraiment ?

-Moi, s'il n'y avait que moi nous serions d'accord Elsa ! Mais maman l'aimait. Ca je ne peux pas le nier, je les ai vus ensemble petite.

-C'est donc la raison qui pousse chacune d'entre vous à agir ainsi. L'amour envers un homme qui n'aura eu de cesse de mentir et tricher au point de cacher un double mariage. Victoria, comment peut on continuer à avoir des sentiments pour un homme qui a ainsi pu mentir, comment savoir s'il vous a aimé vous ? Ou la reine d'Arendelle.

-Je crois ma fille que tu oublies une hypothèse. Ca n'est pas une question de quelle femme il a aimé, non en fait je pense qu'il nous a aimé toutes les deux…Et il a aimé ses enfants, toi y compris Elsa.

-Quoi ?

-Quand j'ai connu ton père, il m'a sauvé la vie. Alors tu peux si tu veux tout remettre en doute en disant qu'il avait crée la situation et fragilisé le pont que je traversais, mais il a risqué la sienne pour me sauver. Je l'ai aimé. Et lui aussi je le sais. Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait Elsa, il m'a offert les plus beaux cadeaux qu'il soit : mes enfants. Oui il vous a caché à mes yeux, mais preuve qu'il t'aimait aussi Elsa, il t'a gardé auprès de lui, élevé.

-…Et privé de ma mère ! Coupais-je me rendant compte après coup du manque de respect que je pouvais avoir envers Anna et sa mère qui m'a élevé.

-Oui, mais c'est aussi signe qu'il a aimé la reine d'Arendelle. Il n'a pas hésité à lui confier l'éducation de sa fille. Elle et moi étions les meilleures amies du monde. Pendant trois ans quand nous étions enfant, nous avons vécues ensemble, elle était presque comme ma sœur ! Et Elsa, ce qui me comble de joie c'est de savoir qu'elle a été ta mère. Oui tu es ma fille, et je suis heureuse qu'enfin je puisse te considérer comme telle, mais il ne faut pas le nier, elle aura été ta mère, elle t'a élevé, elle t'a consolé…

-…Et vous m'avez dit quand vous êtes arrivé qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme une mère. Coupais-je à nouveau.

-Encore et toujours rationnelle. Toujours à vouloir comprendre la situation, tu ressembles à ton père Elsa, bien plus que tu ne le penses. Mais pour te répondre, disons que c'était surtout pour te motiver et te mettre sur la piste. Ton côté rationnel justement allait faire le reste. Mais ce serait lui faire injure que de maintenir qu'elle n'a pas été une mère pour toi…De même que Quentin aura été un père attentionné, pour toi, pour Anna qu'il a emmené faire soigner auprès des trolls, pour mes fils, même si tu n'es pas d'accord vu le sort. Ton père était fou, nous sommes d'accord. Mais il nous aimait, à sa manière. Mais aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait rivaliser face à l'amour qu'il portait à sa propre personne.

-Vous voulez que je laisse donc tout en état, et qu'il s'en sorte ainsi, que personne ne sache qu'il n'était qu'un manipulateur ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça Elsa, et je pense que ta sœur devenue reine aux Iles du Sud saura elle aussi rétablir la vérité sur qui pouvait être le roi Quentin. Oui le peuple a le droit de connaître la vérité, mais il ne faut pas le priver du souvenir du souverain. Que tu enlèves les tableaux au château car c'est là où tu vis c'est autre chose, mais je te conseille cependant de les conserver. Qui sait, un jour peut être tu souhaiteras revoir le visage de ton père.

-Non je ne pense pas. Je préfère faire disparaître ses traces pour qu'un renouveau puisse se faire ici !

-C'est fou comme vous pouvez-vous ressembler Elsa. La reine d'Arendelle était ma meilleure amie, et après son mariage elle me narrait l'action de son époux. Certes nous ne savions pas ni l'une ni l'autre que nous avions de fait le même. Mais elle m'expliquait sa volonté d'avoir comme tu dis, un renouveau dans ce royaume qui était alors dévasté par la guerre. Maintenant tu le considères comme un monstre. Un terme qui te touche n'est-il pas ? Elsa comprends une chose, si tu profanes cette tombe, si tu fais disparaître jusqu'à son souvenir par la force, c'est toi qui va devenir le monstre.

-Elsa un jour ma grande sœur m'a dit qu'une bonne souveraine savait voir le meilleur qui se cache en chaque personne. Victoria a raison, ensemble, nous devons faire ressortir ce meilleur. On peut le faire toutes les deux, sans pour autant occulter les erreurs du passé. Me dit alors Anna joignant ses mains sur celles de Victoria qui me retenait toujours.

Les deux me fixaient, rapidement rejoints par Viktor et Emma tandis que Kristoff restait quelque peu en retrait avec Emma dans les bras, sans doute craignait-il que le bébé ne me mette mal à l'aise. Mais ça n'était plus le cas, le regard de mes sœurs, mais aussi le sourire de cette petite m'apaisait quelque peu. Je prenais conscience de l'erreur que j'allais commettre et je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir eu cette idée de nommer Anna avec moi sur le trône, ensemble nous saurons compenser les potentielles erreurs de l'autre. Elle venait de le prouver encore une fois. Elles devaient par ailleurs sentir que mon animosité était redescendue et Anna comme Victoria m'avaient doucement lâché les mains. Seule Emma conservait une main sur mon épaule et se tournait doucement vers les deux pierres monumentales les fixant de manière recueillie. Sans doute aurait-elle voulue connaître la reine d'Arendelle. De mon côté j'écoutais surtout la conversation qu'engageait Victoria et Anna.

-Victoria, au fait, je voudrais m'excuser si j'ai pu vous paraître parfois, disons un peu maladroite, ça m'arrive de dire de temps en temps quelques mots qui dépassent ma pensée, et je suis contente de vous avoir chez Elsa et moi. Enfin chez votre fille et moi. Lançait ma cadette de sa voix rapide à caractéristique dès qu'elle n'est plus trop à son aise.

-Oh ne vous en faîtes pas Anna, je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde, et je ne saurais même ce que je pourrais vous reprocher. Quand je vous vois, j'ai l'impression de voir votre mère, vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez.

-Euh, merci, je crois. Et donc du coup si j'ai bien compris, j'ai dix demi-frères ! Wow ! Ça va être compliqué pour les repas de Noel, et se souvenir des dates d'anniversaires. Enfin non suis-je bête ils sont tous né le même jour ! Mais c'est formidable, après toutes ces épreuves, Elsa retrouve une grande famille !

-Pas seulement Elsa.

-Oui bien sur, Emma, vos fils et vous-même !

-Je pensais même un peu plus ! Votre mère était ma meilleure amie, mais elle a aussi été une mère pour ma fille. Je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ait été, de toute personne susceptible de s'occuper d'un de mes enfants, c'est un honneur que cela soit elle qui s'en soit occupée. Anna je n'ai aucune prétention à la remplacer loin de là, mais je serais toujours à vos côtés, comme je le suis pour ma propre fille. D'ailleurs de fait, je suis votre belle-mère.

Ma sœur ne répondit pas, je crus du coin de l'œil la voir sourire à ma mère, et tous finirent par repartir ensemble. Même Emma me quitta et je restais seule à contempler ces tombes, surprise de me rendre compte que je ne m'y étais rendue qu'à de rares occasions. J'évitais de regarder celle du roi, je me fixais sur celle de la reine. Intérieurement je priais pour elle. Il y avait désormais tant de choses que j'aurai aimé pouvoir lui dire. Pouvoir la remercier, oui elle était une mère pour moi ! Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, et, avec un petit geste de la main, je créais des petites fleurs de glaces pour elle. Cependant une présence me tira de ma rêverie : Viktor ! Il me souriait et avait dans la main un bouquet qu'il me tendait. Je remarquais alors que c'était la première fois qu'on m'offrait des fleurs ! Je les acceptais et, le plus naturellement du monde, sous les yeux de celle qui m'aura élevé nous échangions un long et langoureux baiser. Nous étions seuls au monde, et Viktor en profita pour m'emmener dans la forêt. Nous marchâmes quelques heures avant finalement d'arriver dans le modeste abri qui lui servait de refuge. A lui mais aussi à ma jumelle. Je voyais enfin où elle avait vécue ! Et partagée sa vie pendant un mois avec Viktor. Ce dernier se hâtait de soulever une planche et me sortait alors des dessins. Il avait recopié les visages de cette tapisserie ! Mais un en particulier ! Ca n'était pas Emma qu'il côtoyait pourtant, mais moi ! Il m'avouait alors que c'était ce personnage qui le passionnait. Lui et moi tremblions d'excitation, nous ressentions la même chose. Cette volonté d'être collé l'un à l'autre, s'embrasser, ne faire qu'un ! Encore une fois nous nous embrassâmes avec fougue, comme cette passion pouvait être douce et intense ! Je comprenais ce que ressentais ma cadette avec son montagnard ! Nous tombions l'un sur l'autre contre la modeste paillasse qui devait jadis servir de lit. Couchés l'un contre l'autre, nos cœurs battaient la chamade, prêts à ne faire plus qu'un lui et moi.

-Ta sœur chantait dans son sommeil. Et sa chanson me fait beaucoup penser à nous. Me dit-il en relevant ma robe alors que je lui déboutonnais sa chemise, avant de se mettre à chantonner :

« Le feu consume lentement la forêt  
Les flammes sont reines à leur tour!  
La fournaise des enfers m'a placée là pour toujours!  
Le brasier qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain!  
Il est bien trop fort j'ai lutté en vain!  
Cache tes pouvoirs n'en parle pas!  
Fais attention et ne nous brûle pas!  
Pas d'état d'âme pas de tourments! De sentiments! »

Chanta-t-il alors qu'il était monté sur moi, prêt à me faire découvrir cet univers inconnu, m'invitant au voyage exotique de la découverte du plaisir de l'amour. Cette chanson me revînt alors en mémoire ! Jamais je ne l'avais entendu, mis à part une fois, dans ce rêve étrange quand tout a commencé ! Oui je la connaissais aussi ! Oui ses paroles quand on y réfléchissait, si elles évoquaient sa douleur pouvaient aussi décrire cette découverte animale qu'allait m'offrir Viktor. Aie ! Je le sentais alors arriver pour la première fois dans un territoire alors inconnu, jusqu'alors jamais exploré. Mais passé cette première douleur, c'est un plaisir infini qui me gagnait. Je l'embrassais alors qu'il revenait à l'assaut.

-Je la connais aussi ! Dis-je alors que nos ébats commençaient, et l'un comme l'autre, nous fîmes alors un duo, au rythme de nos étreintes et du plaisir qui nous gagnait :

« Immolée! Carbonisée!

Je n'fumerai plus jamais!

Immolée Carbonisée!  
Mais j'appelle pas les pompiers!

J'ai laissé ma famille se faire cramer!  
Perdu dans l'brasier!  
Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté! »

Oh oui c'était un doux feu qui parcourait mon corps. Jadis j'aspirais à être libérée, délivrée. C'était désormais chose faite. Oublions tous les tracs, un renouveau commence, et ce feu que Viktor partage avec moi me libère telle une clef déverrouillant une serrure. Notre plaisir grandissait alors que nous entamions le second couplet qui illustrait parfaitement notre action.

« Quand on craque une allumette!  
Tout semble insignifiant  
La tristesse, l'angoisse sont des quêtes  
que j'ai laissé depuis longtemps!  
Je veux voir ce que je peux faire  
de ce lance flamme plein de mystère  
les incendies moi j'ai dis oui! Oh oui! »

Ce dernier mot a été poussé comme un cri. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça, j'avais des frissons c'était plus fort que moi et je comprenais qu'aujourd'hui ma vie était ici avec lui ! J'étais si heureuse de partir là bas dans ce monde qui m'appartient qui n'est finalement pas si loin ! Oui j'avais découvert cet endroit charmant où la passion est un fruit et j'étais ravie de cette folie ! J'oubliais tout j'étais heureuse et c'est cent fois mieux quand on est deux, j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve bleu, Viktor m'offrait un monde aux mille et une splendeurs ! Je prenais enfin conscience de tout ce temps, caché dans mes pensées, tout ce temps sans jamais y croire, tant d'années si loin de ce monde de plaisirs ! J'étais enflammée exaltée surexcitée, on pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait, mais je fêtais ce renouveau et je ne serais plus seule alors qu'au comble de l'excitation nous reprenions en chœur :

« Immolée Carbonisée!

Toutes ces flammes me tendent les bras!  
Immolée Carbonisée!  
Non je ne pleure pas!  
Et me voila! Oui je suis la !  
Perdu dans l'brasier! »

Je me perdais dans les bras de mon bel amant, j'étais entièrement à lui, toutes les parties les plus secrètes de mon anatomie lui étaient offertes alors que le plaisir me donnait l'impression que tout tournait autours de moi. J'imaginais mon palais de glace à nouveau se bâtir sous mes yeux, les colonnes se créant au rythme de la chorégraphie animale que nous pratiquions Viktor et moi, reprenant notre duo chanté en plus de notre activité ininterrompue.

« Les flammes viennent des volcans et réchauffent la terre!  
Mon âme maitrise ce brasier qui provient du fond des enfers!  
Et mes pensées forment cet autodafé!  
Je ne m'arrêt 'rai pas! Tout ça doit s'consumer! »

Le plaisir ne cessait de grandir, mon amant poussait lui aussi de petits soupirs de satisfaction, oui nous allions tout consumer ! Tout consommer ! Cette découverte était magique et j'atteignais désormais la partie la plus exquise de ce monde, jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle fût aussi agréable, alors que le rythme de Viktor s'accélérait avec la montée de l'adrénaline, parés l'un comme l'autre au dernier refrain grandiose !

« Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Désormais plus rien ne m'arrête!  
Immolée! Carbonisée!  
Plus de fillette discrète!  
Et je suis là! Comme je l'ai rêvée!  
Perdu dans les enfers!  
Le feu est pour moi le prix de la liberté! »

Notre action se terminait, j'avais atteint l'apogée alors qu'on parlait de la fin de la fillette discrète comme un signe de ce changement. Nous nous embrassâmes et nous endormions l'un contre l'autre, heureux de ce que nous venions de faire. Nous nous mîmes en chemin dans l'après midi, nous tenant la main l'un l'autre, échangeant quelques regards complices mais sans trop parler, où alors que pour nous échanger quelques banalités. Lui comme moi devait sans doute repenser à ce merveilleux moment de partage, même si de mon côté je me disais qu'il fallait que j'en finisse avec la tradition de la vérification de la pureté de la mariée ! Je m'étais pourtant juré de le faire après le mariage de ma cadette où les événements de toute façon nous avaient empêchés de voir cela, mais cette fois il en allait de mon honneur ! Après de longues heures de marche, nous arrivions au château, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. La maison était paisible, plus un bruit et l'un comme l'autre rejoignions à pas de souris nos chambres respectives comme deux enfants qui rentreraient après avoir fait le mur. Une fois dans ma chambre je me mis vite au lit et m'endormit rapidement, ne faisant que des rêves merveilleux.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent joyeusement, Viktor et moi tachions de ne pas nous montrer trop proches pour éviter les réflexions mais mon cœur battait la chamade chaque fois que je le voyais. A ma grande surprise ma cadette ne m'a pas trop interrogée sur mon absence pourtant remarquée. Elle nous avait dévisagée Viktor et moi avant d'avoir un sourire malicieux jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait sans doute deviné, mais elle ne pipa mot et nous laissa même tranquille. C'est en revanche Emma et Victoria qui se montraient plus inquisiteurs. Je craignais pour ma jumelle que cela ne fusse de la jalousie vu qu'elle avait partagée sa vie avec Viktor mais il n'en fut pas le cas, au contraire, elle semblait ravi de le savoir avec moi, elle le considérait davantage comme son meilleur ami ! Victoria elle, semblait beaucoup plus intéressée, ne cessant de me faire quelques réflexions à propos de sa robe de mariée. Je l'avais vu porter sur Emma, étant donné que nous avions le même physique elle était certaine qu'elle m'irait à ravir et n'attendait que de me voir la porter au bras de Viktor.

Cette agitation cependant retomba rapidement, ce à l'initiative d'Anna ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma surprise. Ma cadette souhaitait pour cet événement un maximum de discrétion et, au cours des moments que nous partagions juste nous deux, elle ne me parlait que du sacre à venir. Cette idée de devenir reine l'excitait et la terrorisait quelque peu. Mais surtout ce que je compris, c'est qu'elle souhaitait par-dessus tout pouvoir enfin vivre un moment privilégié juste elle et moi. Les jours ont passé, et, la veille au soir du grand jour, alors que Viktor avait rejoint sa chambre ainsi qu'Emma et Victoria. J'entendis ma cadette quitter la sienne, annonçant à Kristoff que cela portait malheur que de voir une reine la veille de son sacre. J'avouais ne jamais avoir entendu parler de cette superstition qui ressemblait plus à un prétexte pour rester avec moi et mes soupçons se vérifièrent quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je m'étais installée dans mon lit, j'entendais gratter à la porte et vis ma cadette apparaître, avec dans les mains, une coupelle de chocolats comme pour s'assurer mon hospitalité. Elle n'eût pas besoin de parler que j'avais déjà compris ses intentions, cette petite Anna, bien que futur reine et maman avait encore de temps à autre avec moi un comportement de petite fille, souhaitant ardemment récupérer le temps révolu de l'enfance que nous n'avions pu partager ensemble. Ma cadette entra, sa robe de sacre derrière elle et la suspendit à côté de la mienne avant de s'installer à mes côtés. Nous discutions un peu, nous amusions aux dépends de ce pauvre Kristoff avant que le sommeil ne finisse par emporter Anna. Je poussais donc délicatement la coupelle vide et m'installais à mon tour pour une nuit paisible.

Le grand jour était finalement arrivé, Anna et moi allions enfin fêter le renouveau du royaume, le délias légal de deuil était désormais révolu bien que nous n'ayons opéré aucune cérémonie à ce sujet. Anna devenue reine à mes côtés, nous nous chargerons de faire éclater la vérité mais avions conservés le souvenir de la monarchie jusqu'alors et, alors que je peaufinais ma tenue, j'apercevais Anna, fixant le sceptre qu'elle allait devoir porter. Je sortais de mon dressing et la dévisageait. Nous eûmes chacune un hoquet de surprise, nous retenant de rire face à nos deux robes en tout point identiques. Pour ma part cela me faisait un peu bizarre que de reporter cette tenue de sacre qui s'était terminé en fiasco avec mon départ précipité. Mais cette fois avec Anna, il n'y aurait aucun problème !

\- Ce sceptre sera tiens ! Lui dis-je en m'approchant.

-Tout de même ça me fait quelque chose. D'un côté je me dis que c'est merveilleux de perpétuer la tradition, de l'autre, le fait de savoir qu'il a été fait pour lui…Mais je te sais attachée aux traditions alors nous ferons avec.

-Ah je n'en suis pas si sure Anna ! Regarde ! Fis-je en faisant découvrir un second sceptre que j'avais fait réaliser pour la Co-reine. Et c'est pas fini ! Ajoutais-je !

-Ah oui ?

-Bien sur, les traditions sont faites pour évoluer ! Lançais-je en parsemant les sceptres de flocons de neiges qui se gravaient sur l'objet : Voilà, la continuité et le renouveau ! Terminais-je satisfaite alors que les serviteurs venaient justement les chercher.

-C'est magnifique, mais tu m'as l'air transformée Elsa ! Plus aussi attachées aux traditions à ce que je vois !

-C'est grâce à toi !

-Je pense plutôt que Viktor y est pour beaucoup ! Fit-elle avec malice !

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis Anna, une reine ne se permet pas de badiner avec l'amour ! Et j'aime toujours les traditions, d'ailleurs tu sais ce qu'il faut dire pour faire entrer les invités. Vas-y !

-Moi ?

-Bien sur, c'est à la future souveraine de le faire ! Allez ! Fis-je en lui désignant la porte.

-Dites aux gardes qu'il faut ouvrir, les portes ! Lança-t-elle alors solennelle en faisant face à notre garde rapprochée.

Les convives ne tardèrent pas, Kay avait fait des miracles et la chapelle était aussi comble que lors de mon couronnement. Depuis notre point de vue nous pouvions apercevoir tous les dignitaires qui se présentaient entre eux. Je remarquais alors que Viktor semblait beaucoup s'amuser en présentant mère à la duchesse de Funningur et me jurait de lui demander pourquoi il semblait si joyeux, surtout connaissant le surnom peu flatteur et grossier qui lui était attribué. Nous continuâmes à observer mais comme nous le pressentions, aucun représentant de Coronna n'était présent cette fois-ci.

Les cloches sonnaient, tous les convives avaient pris place, d'un instant à l'autre ça allait être à nous.

-Vous êtes ravissantes ! Lança alors Emma dans sa magnifique robe rouge.

-Merci Emma.

-Non merci à vous de me laisser être votre témoin ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il en fallait pour un sacre.

-Qu'importe, Anna l'a été, c'est normal que tu le sois, tu es notre sœur toi aussi ! Fis-je alors que nous nous embrassions toutes les trois.

-Bien il est l'heure ! Je vous attends devant l'évêque !

-Observe bien comment on fait, car après c'est ton tour ! Lança malicieuse Anna, alors qu'Emma s'empressait de prendre place.

Les chœurs d'Arendelle se mirent alors à chanter annonçant notre arrivée. Ma sœur et moi nous tenions alors par le bras, passant émue au travers de l'assistance où nos amis étaient présents. Pour ce nouveau sacre je sentais que j'avais une famille auprès de moi. Victoria était au premier rang, accompagnée de Viktor, et, également présents, dix jeunes hommes qui se ressemblaient, les fameux décuplés étaient ici ! Je sentais qu'Anna, comme moi avait hâte de les rencontrer mais il n'en était nullement question pour le moment. Anna et moi étions devant l'homme d'Eglise qui commençait sa liturgie avant de nous placer à chacune la couronne sur la tête. Puis vînt le moment de tenir les sceptres. Mon couronnement me revînt à l'esprit et je le tenais face à l'assistance quelque peu anxieuse, alors qu'à mes côtés, Anna fermait les yeux et respirait la sérénité alors que l'évêque prononçait les dernières paroles

« Les reines Elsa et Anna d'Arendelle ! »


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Elsa et Anna soupiraient en silence alors que l'assistance debout applaudissait ce moment historique pour le royaume. Pour la première fois le royaume était doté de deux souveraines. Deux souveraines que le peuple d'Arendelle aimait et acclamait. Tous avaient pu admirer les prouesses d'Elsa et vantaient sa grande beauté. Quant à sa cadette, cette dernière était glorifiée comme ayant assuré la descendance de la monarchie, et sa bonhommie, son humanité étaient un merveilleux cadeau pour le renouveau que souhaitait opérer le royaume. Les deux sœurs devenues souveraines quittèrent de manière très solennelle et protocolaire la petite église alors que l'assistance leur faisait la révérence avant de se présenter officiellement au devant du peuple qui pendant de longues minutes criaient des « Vive Elsa ! Vive Anna ! ». Emma, Kristoff, Viktor et Victoria, tous rejoignaient rapidement les nouvelles souveraines avant que la famille royale ne finisse par se rendre à la réception donnée en leur honneur dans la grande salle du château, avec, pour l'une comme pour l'autre comme un sentiment de déjà vécu. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les deux sœurs entraient en même temps, et Anna, devenue reine arrivait cette fois d'un pas bien plus noble que la première fois, s'autorisant néanmoins quelques petits saluts de la main à la foule des représentants qui le lui rendait. La valse des représentants commençait à présenter leurs hommages aux nouvelles souveraines dans une ambiance cette fois beaucoup plus détendue entre Elsa et Anna qui s'autorisaient quelques petits sourires complices. Finalement, l'une comme l'autre décidèrent de sortir de leur position pour chacune participer au bal, dansant l'une comme l'autre avec leur chevalier servant, illuminant le bal de leur grâce accompagnée par les applaudissements d'Emma et Victoria. La fête fut belle et longue, et ça n'est qu'à une heure avancée de la nuit que les convives prirent congé des souveraines qui s'en allèrent rejoindre leurs appartements respectifs.

Le lendemain, les deux souveraines se retrouvaient de bon matin au port d'Arendelle accompagnée par Kristoff et son habituel destrier Sven ainsi que d'une forte délégation diplomatique :

-Pourquoi ne souhaitez vous pas que nous vous accompagnions ma chère Victoria ? J'ose espérer que nous allons être conviées au couronnement d'Emma !

-Oh bien sur, ne t'en fais pas Anna, vous le serez, mais il est préférable que vous restiez toutes les deux en Arendelle, il va nous falloir un peu plus de délais que pour vous pour organiser ce sacre.

-Comment cela se fait-il ? Demanda Elsa.

-Le temps de deuil est plus long aux Iles du Sud qu'ici, d'autant qu'il s'agit d'un deuil royal et princier. Et pour ma part, il me faudra entériner la nouvelle loi permettant à une femme de monter sur le trône des Iles du Sud. Ensuite, il faudra un conciliabule des héritiers potentiels pour se désigner. Ce sont nos lois.

-Mais sur ce point, nous serons rapides ! Lança alors Mark, l'un des décuplés, reconnaissable car le seul à porter une petite moustache taillée qui dérangeait quelque peu Elsa car ressemblant à celle de Quentin, mais ce jeune homme demeurait cependant fort sympathique.

-Et puis vous savez, ça n'est pas bien grave si je ne monte pas tout de suite sur le trône, cela me laissera le temps de m'habituer et découvrir mon nouveau roy aume ! Et tant que je n'ai pas la charge, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour venir souvent vous voir !

-Malheureusement je ne pense pas Emma. Fit Victoria d'une voix triste. Nous allons avoir beaucoup à faire. Il en va de même pour Elsa et Anna je suppose. Mais cela n'est qu'une question de semaines ! Maximum deux mois ! Mais nous serons toutes amenées à nous revoir ! Et si sa futur Altesse le veut bien, ainsi que ses Majestés d'Arendelle l'acceptent, je serais ravie d'être pour vous une ambassadrice.

-Cela peut s'envisager. Répondit Elsa avec un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Emma, la prenait dans ses bras.

-C'est tout de même étrange, je retrouve ma jumelle et déjà je dois la quitter.

-Nous ne nous quitterons jamais Emma ! Notre mère a bien raison, nous allons sans doute voyager de nombreuses fois entre Arendelle et les Iles. Il me faudra bien moi aussi explorer un peu ce pays où j'ai vu le jour ! Et rien ne pourra plus nous séparer Emma je te le promets ! Répondit Elsa alors que sa jumelle la relâchait et se tournait vers Viktor.

-Deux jeunes gens sans attache qui finalement trouvent à la fin un foyer mon cher Viktor ! Tu ne rentres pas avec nous à ce que j'ai compris.

-Non les mondanités de la cour des Iles du Sud ne sont pas pour moi, que veux-tu je n'ai pas ça dans le sang.

-Mais ton sang sait protéger les jeunes femmes du miens ! Prends bien soin de mes sœurs ! Enfin je sais que tu seras très attentif au bonheur d'Elsa n'est-ce pas ? Tiens, j'ai ça pour toi au fait ! Cette fois, tu n'auras pas besoin de me le dérober !

Emma à ces mots attrapait derrière elle le fameux sac qui la suivait partout et qui contenait le tablier de petites pierres sur lequel se retrouvait le dessin des deux filles de l'Yggdrasil sur lesquelles le jeune homme pouvait désormais mettre un prénom. Le jeune homme contemplait cet objet repensant à son escapade amoureuse avec la reine Elsa d'Arendelle quelques jours auparavant alors qu'Emma se tournait cette fois vers Anna.

-Tu sais, enfant j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé ma famille je suis comblée que ce souhait se soit réalisé et que ça soit toi ma petite sœur ! J'ai hâte que nous puissions repasser du temps ensemble !

-Je le souhaite aussi ! C'est super d'avoir une paire de sœurs ! Et puis je commençais à avoir un peu trop de glace ici entre Elsa et Emma ! Tu réchauffes la température comme ça ! Comme aurait dit Olaf, c'est ça la chaleur, oh j'adore ça ! Fit la jeune reine avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-On m'a dit ce qu'il a fait, Anna je suis désolée, ceci est de ma faute. Répondit Emma d'une voix coupable.

-Non ne dis pas ça Emma, ça n'est pas toi, c'était Ludwig, et Olaf a été un héros ! Elsa a pu récupérer son eau, je la garde avec moi pour me souvenir. Désormais, c'est moi qui cache une fiole n'est-il pas Elsa ?!

-Elsa tu n'as pas essayé de le reconstruire si tu as conservé son eau ?

-Si j'ai essayé. J'ai évité d'en parler car cela n'a malheureusement pas fonctionnée. Je ne comprends pas, cette eau ne veut pas geler.

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi…

-Emma ne te sens pas coupable je te dis ! Répliqua Anna en lui tendant la main

-C'est à cause de moi ! C'est mon feu qui a provoqué ça ! Recommença Emma d'une voix plus enjouée laissant ses deux sœurs circonspectes aussi elle ajouta : Elsa tu ne comprends pas ?!

-Comprendre quoi ?

-La prophétie ! Nos deux pouvoirs l'un contre l'autre ne provoquent que la destruction ! Mon feu l'a fait fondre ! Toi tu luttes contre ma magie en voulant le recréer ! C'est pour cela que ça ne fonctionne pas ! Fit Emma en prenant la fiole puis versant son contenu sur le sol.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais tu es folle ! Hurla Anna furieuse !

-Non Anna recule ça va marcher ! Elsa viens avec moi ! Donne-moi ta main !

Elsa s'approcha de sa jumelle sans comprendre et lui tendit la main que cette dernière agrippa. Emma lui fit un sourire d'encouragement pour l'inciter à avoir confiance. La souveraine d'Arendelle ne voyait pas du tout où Emma voulait en venir mais se laissa guider sous les yeux ébahis du reste du groupe. Les deux jumelles main dans la main se baissèrent et touchèrent alors du bout des doigts le pavé mouillé de l'eau du petit bonhomme de neige. Il se créa alors à cercle, à moitié de feu, à moitié de glace. Tous reculèrent d'un pas quelque peu impressionnés de ce prodige alors que le cercle se brisait pour ne former qu'un tout se rejoignant en son centre au milieu de la flaque d'eau. Sous une forte lumière une forme enneigée se créa alors, prenant petit à petit forme sur laquelle s'ajoutait deux morceaux de bois pour reformer les bras et les cheveux d'un bonhomme de neige que tous connaissaient bien.

-Wow ! C'est vraiment vrai certaines personnes ont le don de vous faire fondre ! Lança le bonhomme de neige de sa voix reconnaissable sous le sourire de tous.

-Olaf ! Lancèrent les amis en chœurs !

-Oui c'est moi ! Oh ! Et je suis de nouveau moi ! Lança-t-il en remarquant qu'il avait repris sa forme.

-Enfin presque toi ! Fit Anna qui s'empressa de prendre dans la sacoche de son époux la carotte qu'il avait sans doute réservée à Sven pour l'enfoncer de manière brutal dans la tête du petit bonhomme de neige

-Mon nez ! Merci Anna ! Et c'est qui la dame en rouge qui ressemble à Elsa ? Fit Olaf qui ne semblait pas se souvenir d'avoir déjà vu la reine des flammes.

-C'est Emma.

-D'accord, elle a drôlement grandi ! J'avais souvenir que c'était un bébé.

-Non c'est Emma, la sœur jumelle d'Elsa ! Elle l'a aidé à te sauver.

-Une nouvelle sœur ! Ca mérite un gros câlin !

Le petit bonhomme de neige qui n'avait apparemment pas conscience qu'il venait de ressusciter se jeta alors sur Emma quelque peu surprise pour l'embrasser alors qu'Anna la regardait avec une immense gratitude. Tous se félicitaient du retour de leur petit clown de neige préféré mais chacun devait se résoudre à devoir se séparer. Rapidement, les décuplés, fiers marins avaient déjà hissé les voiles, invitant leur sœur Emma et leur mère à monter à bord avant de lever l'ancre et faire voile vers les Iles du Sud, laissant Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf et Viktor agiter leurs mains en signe d'au revoir avant de retourner vers le château, comptant déjà les jours qui les séparaient de leurs retrouvailles.

Comme Victoria leur avait prédit, les deux reines d'Arendelle ne se rendirent pas compte du temps écoulé avant de recevoir quelques semaines plus tard une invitation en bonne et du forme des souveraines d'Arendelle à assister au couronnement de la Reine Emma des Iles du Sud. Au moment d'embarquer sur le fier navire d'Arendelle en compagnie de Viktor et Kristoff, Elsa peinait à croire qu'il s'était déjà passé presque deux mois. Ils étaient passés si vite ! Elle et sa sœur travaillaient dur pour gouverner avec bienveillance. Elles prenaient aussi beaucoup de temps pour voir la petite Emma grandir. Elsa était devenue une vraie tata gâteau, amusant la petite de quelques tours de magie que cette dernière accompagnait de quelques flocons de neige ! Elsa avait promis à sa cadette qu'elle surveillerait sa nièce et lui apprendrait à contrôler son pouvoir. Elle vivait aussi une belle romance avec Viktor, profitant de quelques moments pour le retrouver et flâner dans les jardins du château, aimant admirer les perces neiges. Elle avait l'impression cependant qu'ils étaient plus comme des amants qui se cachaient mais l'un comme l'autre préférait ne pas brusquer les choses, même si l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se remémorer leur escapade en forêt qui leur a laissé un souvenir merveilleux. Personne n'en avait rien su. Si les lois traditionnelles dans le royaume étaient en passe d'être assouplies, il convenait cependant aux deux amants de veiller chacun à leur honneur et de fait ne pas s'afficher trop près l'un de l'autre. Mais pour les deux ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils le sentaient leur amour allait bientôt pouvoir pleinement éclater au grand jour ! Elsa était par ailleurs ravie de l'attitude de sa cadette qui, si elle avait sans doute compris l'état de leur relation était pour le coup muette comme une carpe, ne souhaitant même pas taquiner sa grande sœur sur ce sujet, se contentant deçà delà à quelques sourires équivoques.

Arendelle et leurs souveraines étaient donc heureuses, mais une fois la côte disparue, laissant place à l'immensité de l'océan, la nostalgie rattrapait les souveraines. Anna en profita pour lancer à l'eau un petit bouquet en hommage à sa mère disparue, tenant la main de son ainée. Anna, semblait se recueillir et prier pour l'âme de sa mère, Elsa elle en profitait pour penser aux petites contrariétés qui subsistaient dans leur monde sans nuage. En effet, le roi Hodin n'avait que très moyennement apprécié sa missive indiquant qu'elle rompait tout lien commercial l'accusant de manière explicite d'être complice dans la disparition de la reine. Elle savait que Victoria n'était pas d'accord avec cette méthode, et Anna n'y était pas particulièrement favorable. Mais Elsa au fond d'elle sentait qu'elle avait raison. D'ailleurs le roi n'avait pas pris la peine de démentir, pour Elsa cela ressemblait plus à un aveu qu'à du mépris, la confortant dans son idée. De toute façon, Arendelle pouvait tout à fait prospérer sans Elredor ! Elsa en était persuadée et chassait la pensée de ce royaume de son esprit, prenant la main d'Anna. Les deux sœurs admiraient l'aurore, indiquant le chemin du royaume du soleil : Coronna.

Depuis le départ de Raiponce, aucun contact direct n'avait été établi entre les cousines. Elsa et Anna n'avaient en effet reçu qu'un communiqué laconique annonçant que le roi Ludwig avait été déposé par le conseil des pairs et avait proclamé Raiponce, reine de Coronna. La fin du communiqué indiquait que la souveraine pour son premier acte royal se chargerait de faire juger Ludwig pour trahison et complicité de meurtre. Depuis, aucune nouvelle ce qui attristait quelque peu les sœurs qui savaient qu'il faudrait du temps à Raiponce. Elles ne pouvaient qu'espérer que celle-ci saura trouver la force de ne pas leur en vouloir après cette sombre histoire.

Ces quelques pensées cependant disparurent de l'esprit des reines au moment où elles débarquèrent aux Iles du Sud. Ca n'était certes pas la première fois, mais cette fois-ci elles prirent le temps d'admirer la beauté du royaume qui s'était paré de rouge, couleur de leur future souveraine, avant de se présenter au château où Victoria les reçut en grande pompe. Elsa et Anna purent revoir de nombreux dignitaires présents lors de leur couronnement. Elles discutèrent notamment très longuement avec la duchesse de Funningur qu'Elsa souhaitait connaître davantage ainsi que son époux. Ce dernier par ailleurs la mettait mal à l'aise car elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait de l'œil ce qu'elle trouvait très déplacé surtout vis-à-vis de sa charmante épouse bien que cette dernière ne soit pas très maniérée.

La délégation d'Arendelle fut invitée à prendre place dans la cathédrale, au premier rang pour assister au couronnement de leur sœur. L'instant fut particulièrement émouvant, et Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelques petits signes de la main discrets à Emma malgré le regard réprobateur d'Elsa. La cérémonie fut sublime. Emma rayonnait au moment de faire face au public qui acclamait la nouvelle souveraine et elle dégageait une solennité dans son attitude extraordinaire, se tenant avec prestance…Comme Elsa ! Mais au cours du bal, la nouvelle souveraine s'autorisa quelques libertés pour rester avec sa mère et ses sœurs. Les trois reines riaient de bon cœur et Emma servit de guide particulier à Elsa et Anna pendant quelques jours aux Iles du Sud avant que ces dernières ne repartent avec la délégation en Arendelle.

-Ton royaume est superbe Emma. Tu as tout pour être une grande reine !

-D'ailleurs tu es une grande reine ! Tu es comme Elsa et en plus tu as un sourire chaleureux ! Enfin je veux dire Elsa toi aussi tu as un beau sourire hein…Qu'est ce que je dis moi ?

-Merci Anna c'est adorable, surtout ne change jamais ton franc parlé ! Mais je ne sais pas si je suis une si grande reine comme tu dis. Elsa d'ailleurs tu vas être furieuse si je te dis que je ne me suis pas encore intéressé à la politique et la gestion du royaume. Je ne sais rien de mon palais, de sa gestion, des finances, de la justice…C'est à peine si je sais où se trouve ma chambre et la grande salle du château, bon par contre je sais où sont les cuisines !

-Ca reste la pièce essentielle ! Fit Anna avec malice.

-De toute façon Emma, tu en as surtout profité pour découvrir les Iles, tu les connais très bien. C'est important que de connaître ainsi son royaume. Le reste, quelques jours dans les papiers et tu seras au point. Ajouta Elsa.

Les sœurs à nouveau s'embrassèrent en compagnie de Victoria se promettant de venir souvent se voir en Arendelle ou sur les Iles et avec la marée la délégation d'Arendelle reprit la mer pour un voyage paisible vers leur royaume.

Les semaines passèrent, l'été qui était finissant au couronnement d'Emma avait fait place à l'automne qui était désormais bien avancé. Les trois sœurs n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se revoir mais ont souvent eu une correspondance. Emma avait été obligée de voyager dans plusieurs pays pour renouer des traités mais elle espérait pouvoir enfin se stabiliser aux Iles du Sud avant Noel. Les sœurs d'Arendelle avaient de ses nouvelles par Victoria qui était déjà revenue deux fois en Arendelle. Elles avaient même convenues qu'ensemble elles passeraient les fêtes de Noel toutes ensemble au palais de glace d'Elsa ! Depuis, Anna comptait les jours qui la séparait bien entendu de Noel, l'éternel enfant qu'elle restait y voyait toujours autant d'excitation d'autant que cela sera le premier pour sa fille. Mais aussi et surtout car elle allait pouvoir revoir Emma. Le temps passerait très vite désormais, moins d'un mois ! La cadette de toute façon n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer, elle se montrait même davantage travailleuse que son ainée. Désormais c'était elle qui était le plus souvent levée la première, et surtout elle était toujours la dernière couchée. Elsa l'admirait, ne sachant où elle pouvait trouver autant d'énergie !

Et un de ces soirs, où elle fut encore la dernière à veiller, Anna fut interpellée par un des serviteurs chargés du courrier alors qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans sa chambre et passer sa robe de nuit verte anis.

-Votre Altesse ! J'ai un message important à vous transmettre.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre demain ? Fit la souveraine d'une voix fatiguée.

-Votre altesse je crains que non, on m'a fait comprendre que c'était de la plus haute importance, cela vient de votre sœur

-De ma sœur ?

-Oui la reine Emma !

-Oh bien sur ! Donnez ! Fit Anna guillerette.

Elle s'empressa de lire le courrier, persuadée que sa sœur allait venir leur faire la surprise d'arriver plus tôt, mais le courrier n'annonçait pas sa venue, le sujet d'ailleurs était tout autre et la rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Repliant la lettre à la fin de la lecture elle s'empressa au travers des couloirs et alla frapper à la porte d'Elsa, réveiller sa sœur. Après trois coups rapides contre la porte, Anna s'empressa de tourner la poignée sans attendre de réponse.

-Elsa vite il faut que tu…Oh pardon ! Fit Anna qui suspendait sa phrase et regardait ses pieds après avoir remarqué que son ainée n'était pas seule

-Qu'y-a-t-il Anna ? S'empressa de demander Elsa qui sortit des couvertures pour la rejoindre dans le couloir, laissant Viktor endormi.

-Est-ce que… Commença Anna terriblement gênée.

-Quoi Anna ?

-Je, j'ai, j'ai vu que…C'est Viktor qui est avec toi ?! Fit Anna d'une toute petite voix.

-Oui c'est Viktor, qu'est ce qu'il y a Anna ? Demanda Elsa quelque peu contrariée d'avoir été dérangée.

-Elsa tu partages ta couche avec Viktor alors que vous…

-Aux faits Anna ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Coupa Elsa qui n'avait que très peu de patience, agacée de s'être fait surprendre en galante compagnie.

-Mais Elsa vous…Vous n'êtes pas mariés ! Et…ça, ça fait longtemps que vous…dormez ensemble ?

-Non Anna, c'est la première fois que l'on s'est rejoint. On peut aller dormir maintenant ?

-Et…vous…Vous l'avez fait ? Demanda curieuse Anna en baissant la voix.

-Anna pour la dernière fois qu'est ce que tu veux ? C'est parce que tu nous espionnes ? Lança fortement Elsa furieuse de cette question déplacée.

-Je suis venue pour ça ! Répondit quelque peu gênée Anna.

-J'espère pour toi que c'est important ! Rétorqua Elsa en prenant le papier commençant à le parcourir, puis relevant la tête : Elle nous écrit pour ça et toi tu accours en pleine nuit venir me réveiller pour me montrer ça ?! Dis plutôt que tu m'espionnais !

-Non Elsa je te jure que je n'en savais rien ! Lis la fin tu comprendras ! Encouragea Anna qui vit sa sœur poursuivre la lecture de manière sérieuse.

-Je vois. Se contenta-t-elle de répondre repliant la lettre.

-Mais euh du coup Elsa…Viktor et toi, vous, il va falloir vous marier.

-Nous verrons ça en temps voulu Anna. Maintenant si tu permets je voudrais aller dormir…j'ai bien dit dormir.

Elsa stoppa ainsi la discussion, échangeant un regard complice avec sa sœur au moment de rentrer dans sa chambre alors qu'elle lui rendait la lettre d'Emma. Les deux sœurs s'en retournèrent ainsi chacune dans leurs appartements, allant se blottir auprès de celui pour qui leur cœur battait.


End file.
